


Freeport

by RoseInBlue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood and Violence, Case Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence, no EW, socio-politics
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 112,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInBlue/pseuds/RoseInBlue
Summary: Die Kolonie Freeport ist ein krankes Nest für Piraten, Schmuggler und Diebe. Wufei überzeugt einen seiner Einwohner, seinen einstigen Verbündeten Duo, ihm zu helfen, einen Mörder zu fangen, der sich dort versteckt. Agent Chang denkt, er weiß was er von diesem Fall, von Freeport und von Duo Maxwell zu erwarten hat. Er könnte sich nicht mehr täuschen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freeport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654255) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



> Also, das wie immer klar vorab: Ich habe das nicht geschrieben, sondern übersetzt. Diese wunderbare Geschichte, die nebenbei bemerkt eine meiner absoluten Lieblingsgeschichten überhaupt ist, stammt nicht aus meiner Feder, sondern aus der von Maldoror (hier auf AO3: Maldoror_Chant), die (der?) das Ding hier leider nie vollständig gepostet hat, glücklicherweise aber auf anderen Seiten. Ich hab schon vor geraumer Zeit versucht, sie (ihn?) zu kontaktieren, hab aber leider nie eine Antwort erhalten, weshalb ich das hier sozusagen ohne offizielle Erlaubnis poste. Daher der zweite wichtige Hinweis: Solltest du das sehen und du willst nicht, dass ich es veröffentliche, dann schreib einfach einen kurzen Kommentar und ich lösche es sofort. (If you should see this and don't want me to publish it just write a short comment and I'll delete it immidiately.)  
> Und nun der dritte wichtige Kommentar: Vielen lieben Dank an meine beste Freundin @Soraja, die weder auf das Pairing steht und Gundam Wing eher so lala findet und sich trotzdem die Mühe macht, den ganzen Mist für mich beta zu lesen. Ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Und sie korrigiert hervorragend.  
> Daher jetzt der vierte und letzte Hinweis: Sowohl @Soraja als auch ich sind beide berufstätig und die Geschichte ist LANG. Wer also auf das jeweils nächste Kapitel wartet, muss u.U. mal ein bisschen warten. Die Miete will schließlich auch bezahlt werden.  
> Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen, die (der?) Originalautorin (Originalautor?) sich aber sicherlich auch. Wenn euer Englisch es also zulässt, seid vielleicht so nett und hinterlasst da eine Kleinigkeit.

„… Falsche Sicherheit hat den Wahnsinn dieser Welt in Schlaf gelullt. Wacht auf! Ein Auge ist über euch, das geradewegs nach unten starrt und geradezu durch euch hindurch, alles sehend, was ihr seid und was ihr niemals sein könnt. Ja, ein Auge ist über euch, ein Auge, das zu blinzeln bereit ist.

Also richtet euch nach vorne, mit weit geöffneten Armen und taumelnden Verstand. Eure Zukunft ist da … seid ihr bereit, loszuziehen?“

 

_Powerman 5000_

_+_

 

Chang Wufei hatte keine größeren Probleme damit, zuzugeben, dass es ihm an diplomatischem Vorgehen mangelte.

Seine Freunde, die so diplomatisch waren, dass es schon lächerlich war, würden ihm da bedauernd zustimmen. Sally konnte einen überzeugen und dir schmeicheln und dich überreden, dass schwarz weiß war und dass du deswegen sogar noch glücklich warst. Trowa sprach einfach und klar, seine Worte waren geradewegs auf den Punkt, und du würdest dich auf der falschen Seite der Logik wiederfinden, auch wenn du durchaus Argumente hattest. Und Heero… Nun, niemand legte sich mit Heero an. Außer Trowa, aber nur wenn niemand sonst es hören konnte. Auch _das_ war Diplomatie…

Wufei fragte sich, wie seine Kollegen mit dem kommenden Treffen umgehen würden.

Er hatte Duo nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem sie beide 15jährige Terroristen gewesen waren. Dies würden die ersten Worte sein, die Wufei zu seinem einstigen Weggefährten sagen würde, seitdem sie vor fünf Jahren auf MO2 ein unverbindliches „Viel Glück“ ausgetauscht hatten, bevor Wufei ein Preventer wurde und Duo in den schlimmsten Ecken des Sonnensystems verschwand.

Unter den gegebenen Umständen fand er „Hi, Duo“ ein wenig … unangebracht.

Die Alternative war: „Maxwell! Ich bin hier auf Mission! Du wirst mir helfen oder ich werde sicherstellen, dass Trowa aufhört, diese kleinen Schmuggeloperationen zu übersehen, mit denen du dich gelegentlich abgibst.“

Seine Erinnerungen an Duo waren inzwischen weit entfernt. Ein Teufel im Cockpit. Ein offensichtlich begeisterter Mörder, dem das Kämpfen deutlich zu viel Spaß machte. Ein Adrenalinjunkie. Eine L2-Spacer-Straßenratte, die durch die seltsamen Umstände, die nur ein Bürgerkrieg hervorrufen konnte, zum Helden wurde. Wufei war nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen, als er hörte, dass Duo sich nicht an dem neuen Frieden erfreuen konnte. Nein, überhaupt nicht überrascht.

Wufei erinnerte sich gut genug an Duo Maxwell, um zu wissen, dass Möglichkeit Nummer Zwei – „Hilf mir oder sonst“ – mit absolut null Entgegenkommen enden würde, aber dafür mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er bliebt besser bei „Hi, Duo“. Auch wenn das irgendwie unaufrichtig klang.

„Gib nicht mir die Schuld, wenn er dich zur Tür hinaustritt. Er mag keine Überraschungen“, murmelte Hilde zum dritten Mal. Sie erhob nie die Stimme oder sah ihn direkt an, wenn sie das sagte, als hätte sie Angst vor der Reaktion. Wufei zog es vor, sie ein weiteres Mal zu ignorieren, aber er begann, sich zu fragen, ob Duo ihn überhaupt das „Hi, Duo“ aussprechen lassen würde.

Im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher. Es schien so, als ob überall, wo er hinkam, ein Fernseher laufen würde, und die Leute schauten zu wie wiederkäuende Kühe. Sogar diese Schreibeker-Frau sah regelmäßig hin, als bräuchte sie seine Präsenz und den beruhigenden Effekt, um die düstere Gegenwart des Preventers auszugleichen. Wufei schaute flüchtig hin. Irgendein Direkt-aus-dem-Leben-Müll. Ein Wettbewerb zwischen drei kleinen Dörfern, in dem es darum ging, den besten Wagen für den Neujahr-Friedenszug zu machen. Hilde sah diesen Leuten, die sie niemals treffen würde, dabei zu, wie sie einen nutzlosen Apparat bauten, den sie niemals sehen würde und der ihr Leben auch nicht im geringsten verbessern würde, als würde sie gerade Zeuge werden, wie ihre Nichte oder ihr Neffe geboren wurde. Wufei versank tiefer in der Couch und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Er wartete seit zwei Stunden. Er wünschte, sie hätten einen anderen Kontaktpunkt für Duo als Schreibekers Haus.

Die Dokumentation endete, Wufei bekam nicht mit, welches Dorf den Wettbewerb gewonnen hatte und wusste nur, dass es vorbei sein musste, weil Hilde selig seufzte. Danach kam eine Nachrichtensendung. Die Schlagzeile war Präsidentin Relena Peacecraft – keine große Überraschung – wie sie den neuesten Friedenspark eröffnete, irgendwo in Europa, nun, natürlich nicht in Taiwan oder den ausgebombten Gegenden rund um Seattle, oder L2, nicht wahr? Die Wirtschaftsabteilung der ESUN hatte die neuen Beschäftigungszahlen ausgearbeitet, welche diesen Monat einen neuen wundersamen Anstieg von 0,5% zeigten. Wufei starrte die Ohrringe der Nachrichtensprecherin an, die wie hypnotisierende Pendel hin- und herschwangen. Er wusste, dass diese Zahlen die Regionen unter der wirtschaftlichen Katastrophengrenze nicht beinhalteten, Kolonien, die noch eine Übergangsregierung hatten, oder Exsoldaten, die noch in Rehabilitation waren.

Die Aufstände auf L2 wurden nach zehn Minuten Nachrichten nur kurz erwähnt, direkt nach dem Bericht über Prinz Milliardos neuestem Mars-Projekt und sechs Werbeclips. Die verkauften auch alle das Gleiche. Das Einzige, was er wirklich bemerkte, war, dass die perfekte Frau auf dem Bildschirm lange, honigblonde Haare hatte und die friedvollen Augen einer wiederkäuenden Kuh, ein Echo, wenn nicht sogar eine Kopie, von Relena, aber ohne einen Funken ihres überraschend starken Willens und ihrer Entschlossenheit. Als ob diese Fernsehleute ihr Bild noch mehr verwässern wollten, um sie harmlos und dem Publikum leicht zugänglich zu machen, zusammen mit dem neuestem Parfüm und Spülmittel. Auch wenn da vermutlich nur der Zynismus aus ihm sprach. Trowa hatte Wufei oft gewarnt, dass zu viel fernsehen den asiatischen Preventer aufgedreht zurückließ.

„Ich werde nur mal kurz nachsehen, was meine Leute da draußen mit dem Schrott anstellen“, sagte Hilde schnell mit angespannter Stimme und rannte beinahe schon zur Tür hinaus. Wufei bemerkte, dass er den Bildschirm mörderisch anblitzte. Wie auf Befehl lief noch mal die gleiche Werbung. Auf den zweiten Blick sah die Frau Relena gar nicht so ähnlich. Aber es war trotzdem nervig.

Er nutze Schreibekers Abwesenheit, um den Fernseher auszuschalten, eine kleine Unhöflichkeit, die ihm den Verstand rettete. Er nahm ihren Posten am Fenster ein, stellte sich automatisch auf eine Seite, auf der er nicht gesehen oder erschossen werden konnte. Hilde lebte in einer Ecke des Schrottplatzes, ein Geschäft, das sie während des Krieges aufgebaut hatte, um Duos terroristische Aktivitäten zu vertuschen. Aber offensichtlich hatte die Frau sich mit dem Müll angefreundet. Nun, jedem das seine.

Wo wir schon dabei sind…

Wufeis einstiger Kamerad war nicht besonders vorsichtig – abgesehen von dem Umstand, dass er sich zur Hintertür hineinschlich, wo er von Hildes Schrottplatz aus nicht gesehen werden konnte. Wufei hörte die weichen Schritte und er hatte drei Sekunden, sich umzudrehen und sich zur Tür zu drehen, bevor sie geöffnet wurde. Nicht genug Zeit, um sich zu überlegen, wie er sich vorstellen sollte.

„Heero, Kumpel, du– … du verarschst mich doch.“

„Maxwell.“

Nun, so ging’s auch. Er nahm nicht an, dass eine warme und freundliche Begrüßung das irgendwie einfacher gemacht hätte.

Duo Maxwell. Selbes Gesicht, selber Zopf. Gekleidet in der khaki und braunen Kleidung eines mit Abfall handelnden Straßenkehrers. Wufei war ein bisschen überrascht: nicht sein typisches Schwarz, außer einem Paar schwarzer Lederhandschuhe. Keine sichtbaren Waffen. Aber er bewegte sich, als sei er bewaffnet.

Er hatte sich gar nicht so sehr verändert.

Als Duo ein paar Schritte in den Raum machte, bemerkte Wufei etwas verspätet, dass Duo nicht größer war als er, vielleicht sogar etwas kleiner. So wie er sich bewegte, fiel das nicht sofort auf.

Augen, dieses ungewöhnliche Blau, an das Wufei sich erinnerte, fixierten den Preventer. Duo lächelte nicht. „Bitte sag mir, dass Heero sich hinter dem Sofa versteckt, um rauszuspringen und ´Überraschung!´ zu rufen.“

„Klingt das für dich wahrscheinlich?“

„Nein, aber im Moment ist das noch das Beste, was passieren könnte.“

Wufei hatte ein gewisses Maß an Feindseligkeit erwartet. Heero hatte ihn gewarnt, dass Duo vermutlich ziemlich negativ reagieren würde. Es stimmte, Duo mochte keine Überraschungen. Außer er war der Täter und die Überraschungen waren von der Sorte, die explodierten.

„Ich weiß, dass du Heero zur Mission erwartet hast.“ Wufei versuchte, beschwichtigend zu sein. Es kam sehr steif heraus. Seine Hände wollten sich an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten ballen. Er mochte nicht, wie Duo ihn ansah, als wäre Wufei die Pointe zu einem Witz, der einfach nicht lustig war. „Aber Yuy schafft es diesmal nicht.“

„Er liegt besser im Sterben“, knurrte Duo.

„… Nicht ganz so schlimm.“

Die Anspannung änderte sich, als Duos Augen sich weiteten und seine Mundwinkel nach unten gingen. Wufei entspannte sich leicht und lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Durch diese vier Worte war er kein Eindringling und kein mögliches Problem mehr. Er war einer von fünf Leuten – näher als Freunde, obwohl keiner von ihnen sich das gewünscht hatte, trotzdem verbunden – der hier war, um Duo wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten zu überbringen.

„Wie schlimm?“, fragte Duo sanft.

„Er wird wieder“, antwortete Wufei schnell. „In ein paar Tagen sollte er wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus sein.“

Duo entspannte sich ein wenig und rieb sich das Kinn. „Verdammt, Chang, du hast mir Angst gemacht. Dachte, der Selbstmordkönig hätte es endlich geschafft, sein Ticket einzulösen.“

Wufei schnaubte. „Sah aus, als hätte er es versucht.“ Etwas von seiner eigenen Wut wegen der Rücksichtslosigkeit seines Freundes schimmerte noch durch. Sie hätten beide getötet werden können! „Wir waren auf L2 X953 – du weißt von den Aufständen, oder?“

Eine sehr ausdrucksstarke Braue verspottete ihn. „Ich wohne in Freeport, Wufei, nicht unter einem Stein.“

„Der Trottel sprang von einer drei Meter hohen Mauer mitten in eine Gruppe Aufständischer – in seiner Preventer-Uniform natürlich – nur weil er dachte, da würde ein Kind zerquetscht werden.“

„Ja… Klingt nach Heero…“ Duo Augen wanderten auf eine Seite, als würde er etwas sehen, dass Wufei nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Jemand hat ihn mit einem Ziegelstein am Kopf getroffen. Gehirnerschütterung, nichts Ernstes.“

„Nein, der Kopf war niemals Heeros schwacher Punkt“, kicherte Duo.

„Dann hat ihm  ein Aufständischer mit einem Baseballschläger eine verpasst. Hat ihm den Oberarm gebrochen.“

„Und wo warst du?“, fragte Duo kalt, die Augen wieder auf Wufei.

„Hab den Bastard fertig gemacht, der eine Waffe auf Yuys Rücken gerichtet hatte“, spie Wufei aus.

„Oh. Also bist du auch von der Mauer gesprungen.“ Duo lächelte leicht. Er sah nicht überrascht aus. „Was ist mit dem Kind?“

„Ist allein aufgestanden, nannte Heero ein ´verdammtes Schwein´, hat versucht, seine Waffe zu stehlen und rannte davon, als ich sie böse angeguckt habe.“

„Klingt, als hätte sich L2 gar nicht so sehr verändert. Er hat sich also den Arm gebrochen.“

„Ja. Und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung.“

„Wollte er den Knochen selbst wieder herrichten?“

„Nein, dieses Mal hat er auf den Arzt gewartet.“

„Oh? Er wird weich mit den Jahren, was?“

„Ich bestand darauf.“

„Ahhh.“

Etwas von der ursprünglichen Anspannung kam zurück, aber nicht so schlimm. Die Vergangenheit und die Freunde, die sie verbanden, hinderte sie irgendwie daran. Diese Verbindung würde Duo daran hindern, Wufei direkt zur Tür hinauszuschmeißen.

Sie würde ihn trotzdem nicht davon abhalten, Nein zur Mission zur sagen.

„Hier.“ Wufei ging zurück zum Sofa, nahm das Foto und die ID aus dem Ordner, den er dort gelassen hatte. „Kennst du diesen Mann?“

Duo kam näher, streckte die Hand aus. Er starrte das Bild eine Sekunde lang an und reichte es an Wufei zurück, während er es sorglos zwischen zwei Fingern hielt. „Nein, nie gesehen.“

Wufei hätte auch nicht angenommen, dass er Ja sagen würde, selbst wenn der Mann sein Blutsbruder oder schlimmster Feind gewesen wäre. Nicht, ohne zuerst einen guten Grund dafür zu haben. „Wir haben ihm den Codenamen Carver gegeben.“

Duo sah ihn nicht an, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass nichts von dem, was Wufei sagen konnte, ihn beeindrucken würde. Aber Wufei dachte, er hätte ein kleines bisschen Interesse in diesen blauen Augen wahrgenommen. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur Wunschdenken.

„Ich will, dass du mich nach Freeport bringst, Maxwell, und mir hilfst, ihn zu finden.“

„Ja, ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest“, kicherte Duo, während er in einer kleinen Geste der Zurückweisung die Hände am Hinterkopf zusammenlegte.

„Schau“, schnappte Wufei, weil sein begrenztes Maß an Geduld bereits an seine Grenzen stieß, „lass mich dir erklären, wer er ist und warum wir ihn brauchen.“

„Klar, warum nicht.“ Das Schulterzucken passte, als Maxwell zum Fenster ging. „Mach es gut.“

„Er ist ein Auftragskiller.“

„Mach es besser“, schnaubt Duo mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf den Preventer.

„Bislang neun bekannte Opfer. Drei davon waren Kinder“, fügte Wufei hinzu und spielte aus, wovon er glaubte, es sei sein Trumpf.

Nichts an Duo veränderte sich, außer dass sein Blick von Wufei zum Fenster wanderte. Aber Wufei fühlte, dass er nun etwas mehr von Duos Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Ich finde es schwer zu glauben, dass ein Auftragskiller Kindern auslöscht… außer sie waren Zeugen?“, fragte Duo langsam. Sein Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt, während er auf die Antwort wartete.

„Nein. Es war geplant. In zwei der Fälle tötete er den Vater und ging dann den ganzen Flur entlang in ihre Zimmer, um sie zu abzuschlachten, während sie schliefen. Sieben und fünf Jahre alt. Der Dritte war zwölf, er wurde gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter getötet, als sie von der Schule nach Hause gingen.“

Wufei zog Verbrechensfotos aus dem Ordner und hielt sie ihm hin, wedelt leicht mit ihnen, als er ihm einen ködernden Blick zu warf. Es ging gegen seine Instinkte, so viel mitzuteilen, aber Heero hatte ihn noch vom Krankenhausbett aus vorsichtig darauf vorbereitet, was zu tun und zu sagen war, bevor Wufei ging, um sein Shuttle zu erreichen. Heero hatte mit Nachdruck darauf bestanden; es war von höchster Bedeutung, dass Wufei Duo so gut wie möglich in die Details des Verbrechens einführte, vor allem den Teil mit den Kindern. Duo würde Wufei nicht nach Freeport bringen, nur weil sie einmal Verbündete gewesen und irgendwie verbunden waren oder weil Wufei Maxwells Arsch für ein paar Jahre hinter Gittern bringen würde, wenn er es nicht tat.

Duos Blick glitt zu den Fotos, aber er kam nicht näher, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Dann starrte er wieder aus dem Fenster, vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Müllmannjacke.

„Warum glaubst du, er sei in Freeport?“

„Wir haben Beweise“, erklärte Wufei kurz angebunden. Dann verzog er die Stirn. Er hatte etwas vergessen… „Oh, Heero bat mich, dir zu sagen, dass er eine Art Klinge benutzt. Er benutzt keine Waffe.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sein Freund darauf bestanden, dass er das erwähnen musste.

„Ein Klappmesser oder so?“ Duo klang nur mäßig neugierig; sein Blick wanderte über den Schrottplatz draußen. Er hatte dieselbe Position wie Wufei zuvor eingenommen, die, die ihn vor Blicken schützte.

„Nein, viel größer. Mehr wie eine Machete. Wir nennen ihn nicht ohne Grund Carver, den Schlitzer.”

 

Wufei blickte voller Abneigung auf die Verbrechensfotos, bevor er sie wegsteckte.

„… Im Ernst…?“

Wufei sah auf. Duo hatte sich nicht bewegt, aber seine Augen waren nicht länger auf das Fenster gerichtet. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Klingt nach einem echten Bastard. Also, was ist dein Blickwinkel?”

„Blickwinkel?”

„Ja. Du und Heero kümmert euch nur um den leicht entzündlichen, politischen Kram. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich auch nicht wollen würde, dass der Kerl mit meiner Schwester ausgeht, aber warum sind die Preventer so verzweifelt hinter ihm her, dass Trowa riskiert, einen seiner ´Auserwählten´ nach Freeport zu schicken? Er ist nur ein Auftragskiller.“

Wufei starrte die Akte in seiner Hand an. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass Duo das auffallen oder in Frage stellen würde.

„Soweit wir wissen, waren die meisten von Carvers Kunden radikale Organisationen. Er wurde zu Klasse A zugeordnet wegen der möglichen Informationen, die er über ihre Netzwerke haben könnte.“

„… Klingt ein wenig dünn für mich.“ Duo schien nachdenklich. Und war er vermutlich auch. Carver wurde nur aus sehr fadenscheinigen Gründen der Klasse A zugeordnet und da draußen gab es eine Menge deutlich wichtigere Terroristen und Organisationen.

Aber Wufei war das egal. Dies war der Fall, den Trowa ihm gegeben hatte – und die Gründe dafür gingen Duo nichts an und waren zudem extrem unwichtig. Dies war Wufeis Mission. Und für Wufei waren neun Morde auch nichts, was nichtig gewesen wäre!

„Ich wurde gebeten, ihn aufzufinden. Trowa will, dass du mir hilfst, ihn in Freeport zu finden. Machst du jetzt einen auf schwierig?“, spie er aus.

Er konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme hören. Das war dumm, sie war auch gar nicht auf Duo gerichtet; er sollte den Mann nicht sinnlos anfeinden.

Wenn Maxwell es ablehnen würde, ihn nach Freeport zu bringen, _dann_ konnte er wütend auf ihn sein.

„Schau, Chang, ich würde dir liebend gern gefällig sein – nachdem du meinen Arsch den ganzen Weg hier raus gezerrt hast und allem – aber du würdest in Freeport keine drei Minuten bestehen.“ Duo lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster und grinste.

„Du hast Heero dorthin gebracht und ihn schon vier Mal mit seinen Missionen geholfen. Einmal war er beinahe zwei Monate dort. Er kam klar.“ Wufei gab sich große Mühe, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Ja, aber das war Heero. Nichts Persönliches.“

Ein wenig persönlich schon, dachte Wufei. Heero war vermutlich der beste Kämpfer, den die menschliche Rasse bis heute zustande gebracht hatte, eine Ein-Mann-Armee, ein Soldat bis in die Spitzen seiner tödlichen Finger, aber er war beschissen in Undercover-Arbeit und Wufei wusste es.

„Nun, Heero schafft es nicht“, legte er zugrunde. „Er wird einige Woche einen Gips tragen müssen und ist solange krankgeschrieben, wie Barton ihn ans Bett fesseln kann. Und dann muss er sich um anderen Kram kümmern.“ Wichtigere Fälle. Und eine neue Bedrohung für Relena, die mindestens zwei Mal im Jahr kam, war auch schon wieder überfällig; Heero würde sich selbst nicht wochenlang in Freeport vergraben lassen wollen, weil er es dann verpassen könnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund nahmen alle revolutionären Organisationen an, sie zu erschießen würde in einer neuen Ära enden oder so.

„Du kannst nicht Heeros Platz einnehmen. Das würde einfach nicht funktionieren. Du und Freeport?“ Duo lachte kurz auf, als wäre der Gedanke ein Witz.

„Warum nicht?“

„Warum nicht?!” Duo blinzelte. „Du würdest alles tun müssen, was ich sage, und zwar sofort! Du müsstest die Klappe halten und dich benehmen! Du müsstest in Freeport unsichtbar werden!“

„Wenn es eben so sein muss“, sagte Wufei sanft.

Duo hörte auf, zu grinsen. Er begutachtete Wufei, als würde er plötzlich seine Entschlossenheit wahrnehmen.

Wufei hielt die Akte hoch. „Ich. Will. Carver. Du kennst mich, Maxwell. Wir haben eine Zeit lang Seite an Seite gekämpft, unter ziemlich verzweifelten Umständen. Hast du jemals erlebt, dass ich nicht tat, was nötig war, um der Gerechtigkeit auf den Weg zu helfen?“

Duos Augen zogen sich zusammen, aber er sagte nichts. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich daran, wie Wufei sich gefangen nehmen, in Ketten legen und beinahe hinrichten ließ nur damit Nataku repariert werden konnte. Oder wie er weiterhin Altrons Brille untersuchte, auch als ihm die Luft ausging. Wufei ließ sich nicht einmal vom nahenden Tod von seinen Plänen abbringen.

„Ich weiß, dass du zielstrebig bist, Wufei, aber das zieht in Freeport nicht. Du wirst dich selbst umbringen“, grummelte Duo. „Noch wichtiger, du wirst mich umbringen.“

“Barton hat mich autorisiert, dir zehn Prozent mehr anzubieten als sonst”, erklärte Wufei, während er seinen Widerwillen zu verbergen versuchte.

„Er müsste mir deutlich mehr als das zahlen, wenn er mich dazu bringen will, Selbstmord zu begehen, weißt du. Ich glaube daran, dass mein Leben nicht billig ist.“

Und trotzdem steht es zum Verkauf, dachte Wufei ohne das zu verurteilen; wenigstens war Maxwell klug genug, einen Preis daran zu hängen. Fünf Jahre nach Kriegsende warf Wufei seines immer noch regelmäßig weg, ganz ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen, oder genauer gesagt: für einen Jahressold, den seine Bänkerin dazu brachte, ihn ihren Mocha Latte zu weinen.

„Zwanzig Prozent“, verlangte Duo, aber Wufei dachte, dass er nicht wirklich an Verhandlungen interessiert war. Seine Augen glitten immer wieder zu der puderrosa Akte, die Wufei hielt.

Interessant… und dem Duo Maxwell ähnlicher, an den Wufei sich erinnerte. Konnte keiner Herausforderung widerstehen oder der Möglichkeit, etwas Gefährliches und Gewalttätiges zu tun, aus gutem Grund oder auch nicht.

Wufei hielt den Ordner hoch, schwenkte ihn verführerisch. „Zehn Prozent und das Wissen, dass dieser Kerl im Knast enden und niemals mit deiner Schwester ausgehen wird.“ Oder mehr Kinder tötet.

„Achtzehn Prozent. Ich habe keine Schwester.” Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Duo bereits zugestimmt. Das Geld war nur seine Art, Wufei wissen zu lassen, dass er darüber nicht glücklich war.

„Zwölf. Die ESUN hat Notfälle an jeder Ecke und wir wollen das Geld nicht aus dem Fenster werfen.“

„Fünfzehn. Die Zeiten sind für jeden hart, Chang. Und ich werde ohnehin die ganze Arbeit machen…”

Das Letzte war nicht mal mehr ein Murmeln, nur eine Bewegung der Lippen, aber Wufei verstand es trotzdem.

„Fünfzehn, und du wirst mich an Bord der Freeport bringen und mir dabei helfen, Carver aufzuspüren?“, fragte er verdächtig.

„Fünfzehn, und ich stelle sicher, dass ihr Jungs ihn in Haft nehmen könnt, sobald er die Kolonie das nächste Mal verlässt. Tro wird mir bis dahin eh nichts geben“, stellte Duo klar.

´ _Ich_ stelle sicher´? Wufei öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen. Dann erinnerte er sich an Trowas hastig gesprochene letzte Worte, bevor er Wufei ins Shuttle stieß.

„Sei dir bewusst, dass Duo dich in einer Ecke absetzen wird, um loszuziehen und Carver selbst zu finden. Das ist kein akzeptables Risiko. Duo ist eine sehr wichtige Quelle für uns; er ist unser Zugang zu Freeport. Du wirst ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen und du wirst ihm auch nicht erlauben, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Aber“, Trowa hatte böse gelächelt, „ihm wird das nicht gefallen, also stell sicher, dass er dich zumindest den halben Weg nach Freeport bringt, bevor du wieder dein typisches, stures und angriffslustiges Selbst bist. Verstanden?“

„Fünfzehn Prozent. Geht klar“, grummelte Wufei und starrte die Akte an.

„Ich werde den Bonus in einen Klappsendoktor investieren, um meinen Kopf untersuchen zu lassen“, schnaubte Duo, während er auf den Flur am Ende des Hauses zusteuerte. „Komm schon, ziehen wir dich an.“

„Anziehen?“ Wufei stolperte leicht, als er seine Tasche aufhob. Er trug seine normale Kleidung, wenn er inkognito in eine Slum oder sonstwohingehen würde.

„Ja, du willst ja nicht rausstechen und das tun Jeans in Freeport. Und die Jacke hattest du zu oft mit dem Waffengurt an, die ist schon ziemlich ausgebeult.

Wufei blinzelte Duos Rücken an und widerstand der Versuchung, sich umzudrehen und das zu überprüfen. Verdammt, wer war hier der Ermittler?!

„Ist okay“, warf Duo über die Schulter, „Heero lässt immer seine Freeport-Klamotten hier, wenn er mit einer Mission fertig ist.“

„Heeros Kleidung?!“ Wufei wusste nicht, was er zu erwarten hatte, nachdem Duo zugestimmt hatte, seit ihm in die Mission übertragen wurde und er sich in die Carver-Sache reingelesen hatte, erinnerte er sich an das Bisschen, das er über Freeport wusste und sich verschiedene Bedrohungen überlegt hatte, wie er Duo dazu kriegen konnte, ihn mitzunehmen. Viel weiter hatte er nicht gedacht, er hatte einfach angenommen, dass sie losziehen würden, sobald Duo zugestimmt hätte, sein Alibi in Freeport zu sein. Sich die Kleider seines besten Freundes im Haus einer seltsamen Frau anzuziehen war nicht Teil seiner Missionsplanung.

„Ja, Heero mag sie nicht, soweit der Kerl eben irgendwie Vorlieben bei irgendwas hat. Er trägt sie in Freeport, weil es nötig ist, und lässt sie hier, bereit für die nächste Mission.“ Duo öffnete eine Tür, die in ein sparsam möbliertes Gästezimmer führte. Die Luft roch abgestanden. Auf dem Fensterbrett befanden sich tote Fliegen und Ruß vom Schrottplatz kletterte langsam die Fensterscheiben hinauf. „Ihr zwei seid etwas gleich gebaut, sie sollten dir passen.“

„Tatsächlich habe ich breitere Schultern als Yuy. Und die Hüften sind schmaler“, warf Wufei wie nebensächlich ein.

Duo hatte einen Wandschrank geöffnet, ein leichter Geruch nach Mottenkugeln. Er steckte den Kopf hinein, aber zog ihn wieder hinaus, um Wufei fragend zu mustern.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, schnurrte Duo.

„Sicher?“ Wufei war abgelenkt durch die Kleidung, die Duo von den Bügeln nahm. „Wir sind oft zusammen auf Mission. Wir vertauschen öfters unsere Jacken.“

„Das erklärt die Sache mit den Schultern, aber ich würde zu gerne etwas über diese Hüft-Sache hören.“ Duos Stimme war ein anzügliches Grinsen.

„Wir haben mal unsere Sportsachen vertauscht. In der Sporthalle“, murmelte Wufei durch zusammengebissene Zähne, wissend, dass er gerade vorgeführt wurde.

„Mhm. Okay, Mister-schmale-Hüften, probier mal die hier an.“

Wufei betrachtete die sorglos aufs Bett geworfenen Kleider. „Ich hab ähnliche Kleidung in meiner Tasche.“

„Du hast Lederhosen? Ich dachte nicht, dass du der Typ dafür bist. So gar nicht. Außer diesen Klamotten, die du da in deiner Tasche hast, auf der praktisch ´undercover´ draufgeschrieben steht.“

Was den Punkt ziemlich genau traf, aber Wufei würde das ihm gegenüber nie zugeben. „Ich werde meiner Kleidung herausholen und–“

„Lass mich.“ Duo stürztel sich auf seine Tasche und leerte alles auf dem Bett aus.

„Maxwell–“, knurrte Wufei, aber der Reißverschluss war bereit herausgerissen. Und Wufei hatte Trowa versprochen, dass er zumindest versuchen würde, zu kooperieren.

„Lass mich sehen.“ Duos flinke Finger zogen die Kleidung auseinander. Das war schon seltsam genug, aber er betrachtete Labels und Nähte und auch die Kleidung selbst. „T-Shirt… dutzendweise gekauft im gleichen Laden, in dem Heero seine auch kauft, ihr Jungs seid so vorhersehbar. Die sind okay, sie sind billig und man bekommt sie überall, sogar in Freeport.“

Wufei starte seine T-Shirts an, wie sie auf die dünne Überdecke geworfen wurden. Heeros letzte Mission in Freeport war vor zehn Monaten, er war überrascht, dass sich Duo noch an die Marke seiner T-Shirts erinnerte.

„Trotzdem, Jeans, nein. Nicht praktisch oder warm genug und in ´Port trägt die keiner.“

Warm genug?

„Das Gleiche mit den ledernen. Hübsches Paar übrigens. Aber du hast sie nicht genug getragen und das sieht man. Sie sind außerdem teurer, als deine Deckung erklären würde. Und du würdest dir den Schwanz abfrieren. Oh, und das bleibt definitiv hier.“ Das Letzte sagte Duo, während er in die Tasche griff und Wufeis Ersatz-Browning herauszog.

„Kannst du es nicht durch die Blockade schmuggeln?“, beanstandete Wufei, die Stimme schwer von Ironie.

„Die Blockade ist nicht das Problem, und nein. Du nimmst keine Waffen mit nach Freeport.“ Er legte die Browning auf den Nachttisch und fing an, die verteilten Kleider zurück in Wufeis Tasche zu packen. „Hast du daran gedacht, ein Schwert mitzubringen?“

Wufeis Mund stand offen, bereit Duos Behauptung, ein begabter Schmuggler zu sein, auf die Probe zu stellen, wenn Maxwell nicht mal eine kleine Browning durch eine Barriere bringen konnte. Er blieb ein Weilchen offen. „… Schwert?“

„Ja. Während des Kriegs hattest du eins, hast du es nicht mehr?“

Natürlich hatte er es noch. Und er hatte es bei sich, egal wohin er ging, um zu trainieren und seine Kampfkünste mit ihm durchzuführen. Zumindest war es das, was er den Leuten sagte und die drei Freunde, die über den emotionalen Wert Bescheid wussten, nickten nur und sagten: ´Sicher´.

„Ich hab es am Raumhafen gelassen, in einem Safe. Es ist wertvoll – für mich zumindest. Ich will nicht, dass es gestohlen wird. Warum–“

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es gestohlen wird, ist hier genauso groß wie in Freeport, schließlich ist das hier immer noch L2“, erklärte Duo im träge. „Egal, hier.“

Duo fasste in den Wandschrank und zog ein kurzes Schwert heraus, das in einer glatten, schwarzen Scheide steckte. Er warf es Wufei zu, der es fing und mit geübtem Griff aus der Scheide zog.

„Wakizashi“, sagte er kurz, drehte die Klinge im grauen Licht des verrusten Fensters. „Heeros?“

„Irgendwie. Ich hab es ihm besorgt, aber er lässt es hier mit dem Rest seines Freeport-Zeugs. Du kannst das benutzen. Zumindest weißt du, wie man eine Klinge benutzt, das ist ein Plus.“

„Du meinst…“ Die Bedeutung der Unterhaltung wurde Wufei langsam klar. „Du meinst, es kann wirklich sein, dass ich in Freeport ein Schwert benutzen muss?!“

„Jup. Na ja, nein, hoffentlich nicht, aber wenn wir in einen Kampf geraten–“

„Die Leute kämpfen mit Schwertern?!“

Duo sah ihn mit festen Blick an, versuchte, Blickkontakt herzustellen. „Wufei… Wie viel genau hast du über Freeport gelesen?“

Wufei lockerte sein Handgelenk, fühlte die Ausgeglichenheit des Schwertes. „Nicht viel“, gab er kurz zu. „Mir wurde die Mission erst gestern übertragen. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, mich darauf vorzubereiten. Ich hatte natürlich gehört, dass man keine Waffen über die Blockade bringen darf. Das war schon während der Allianz so. Aber ich nehme mal an, die Menschen haben sich nie daran gehalten.“ Schmuggler wie Duo, zum Beispiel. „Aber sollte ich hoffen, wenn du mich schon einem Schwertkampf auslieferst, dass die Gegner dann nicht mit Waffen ausgestattet sind?“

„Nein, keine Waffen.“

„Dann…“ Wufei hob die Spitze des Schwertes, zog das die scharfe Kante in einem schnellen, tödlichen Schwung zu einer Seite. „Dann denke ich, werden wir einen Umweg machen, um beim Raumhafen mein Schwert zu holen, bevor wir gehen. Dieses hier ist nicht besonders gut.“ Er würde sein Schwert einfach überall mit sich hinnehmen und es nicht eine Minute aus den Augen lassen.

„Also, ´tschuldigung“, grummelte Duo. „Es war das Beste, was ich auftreiben konnte. Heero hat sich nie beschwert,“

„Das liegt daran, dass Heero ein Schwert nicht wie eine Schneide benutzt, sondern wie einen Knüppel“, rümpfte Wufei die Nase. „Sogar seine Abwehrtechniken verlassen sich hauptsächlich auf seine unnatürliche Schnelligkeit und Stärke. Wenn du Heero ein Brecheisen gegeben hättest, hätte das keinen Unterschied gemacht.“

„Hm. Du solltest mal hören, was Heero über dich sagt“, bemerkte Duo neckisch.

„Ich weiß, was er über mich sagt, er sagt es mir ins Gesicht, und ich erwidere ihm den Gefallen.“

„Du zwei habt eine so schöne Beziehung“, kicherte Duo. Aber hinter dem aufziehenden Ton versteckte sich eine ernste Note. Als wäre er sich perfekt über die wirklichen Tiefen der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Preventern bewusst, während alle ihre Kollegen dachten, Wufei und Heero kämen miteinander zurecht wie Feuer mit Eis. Wufei schob das Schwert in die Scheide zurück und sah Duo aus den Augenwinkeln an, während dieser noch ein paar Dinge aus dem Wandschrank fischte. Nur… was hatte Heero Maxwell erzählt? Wie nah standen die zwei sich?

Wufei stellte mit gerunzelter Stirn das Schwert in eine Ecke, während er sich Heeros Hände am Griff vorstellte. Er und Heero hatten eine Menge unausgesprochener Regeln in Bezug auf ihre Freundschaft. Eine davon war, dass sie sich nicht in die Beziehungen des anderen einmischten. Daher war Wufei sich nicht sicher, wie nah sich Heero und Duo standen. Einer der besten Preventer im Kampf und ein Trickbetrüger und Schmuggler? Daraus hätte man diverse billige und kitschige Filme machen können. Es erschien zumindest weit hergeholt, aber Wufei konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob das nicht der Grund war, warum Heero zugestimmt hatte, immer wieder in Freeport unterzutauchen, oder Duo als ´Berater´ hinzuziehen, wenn er Waffenhändler in den Inneren Satelliten fassen wollte… während des Krieges schien es immer eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden zu geben, die Art, die zu mehr hätte werden können, wenn man davon ausging, dass Duo in dieser Richtung interessiert war… Nun, ging ihn nichts an.

„Wenn du lieber dein eigenes Buttermesser haben willst, können wir es einsammeln, bevor wir uns nach Freeport verkrümeln. Obwohl du nicht kämpfen müssen wirst“, fügte Duo hinzu und er schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein. Wufei nickte nur kurzangebunden und sah zu, wie der Schmuggler ein paar graue, langweilige Boxershorts zu den ausgewählten Kleidern hinzufügte. Wundervoll. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie nah sich Yuy und Maxwell standen, aber das war bereits intimer, als Wufei es wollte.

Duo gab erst ihm, dann der Kleidung einen vielsagenden Blick. Wufei schaute abwartend zurück. Duo drehte sich langsam um, aber nur bis zum Wandschrank und er lehnte sich gegen ihn, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem leichten Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln, als würde er ihm den Fehdehandschuh hinwerfen.

Großartig. Als wäre Maxwell kein bisschen erwachsen geworden. Sehr schön. Wenn Duo zugucken wollte, würde er ihn eben zuschauen lassen. Wufei interessierte es nicht im Geringsten, wie sein Körper aussah, für ihn oder für andere, solange er nur wie die kleinkalibrige Waffe funktionierte, die er war.

Kein Zischen oder ein Ausruf, als Wufei sich das Shirt auszog. Er öffnete gerade den Gürtel, als Duo sprach.

„Will ich den anderen Kerl überhaupt sehen?“

„Der andere Kerl ist tot.“ Er musste nicht fragen, worauf Duo sich bezog.

„Natürlich. Was hat er benutzt, einen Flammenwerfer?“

„Ja, tatsächlich. Napalm.“

Wufei hörte auf, sich auszuziehen, um eine Hand über die Unebenheiten seiner Brust gleiten zu lassen. Ein herzloser Gott hatte weite Teile seiner Haut auf seiner linken Seite und dem Oberarm abgefackelt und sie mit einem weichen, haarlosen Trugbild ersetzt. Tiefen und Furchen wie göttliche Fingerabdrücke waren an den Enden sichtbar, wo Er sie auf Wufeis Körper gestampft hatte. Vernarbte Überbleibsel eines Nippels zeichneten sich als braune Linie auf der blassen Haut.

„Napalm.“ Duos Stimme war flach, seine Augen völlig klinisch, als sie über die Verbrennungen wanderten. Die Augen eines Soldaten. „Du hattest verdammtes Glück, Chang.“

„Nein, ich war unvorsichtig. Ich hatte mich nicht schnell genug weggeduckt und wurde von einem kleinen Spritzer getroffen. Zum Glück für mich war Heero auch da.“

„Hee– ah. Richtig. Da hat er also die Verbrennungen auf seinen Handflächen und Unterarmen her.“

„Er hat es dir nicht erzählt?“, fragte Wufei überrascht, als er sich die Hosen abstreifte. Er versuchte, diese Information in seine Yuy-Maxwell-Theorie einzufügen, während er aus purer Gewohnheit versuchte, das Prickeln toter Nerven zu ignorieren, als seine Hand darüber glitt. Der Schaden ging bis zu seiner linken Hüfte und wurde zu einer rosanen, unebenen Narbe einer Verbrennung zweiten Grades; nicht so schlimm wie die linke Seite seiner Brust, wo die Haut sich komplett abgelöst hatte. Die leichten Verbrennungen auf seiner Hüfte und seinem Arm hatten geschmerzt, als würde eine stumpfe Säge ihn auseinanderschneiden. Die Handvoll Chemikalien auf seiner Brust, die ihn beinahe umgebracht hätten, hatte er kaum gespürt, nicht, wie sie sich über seine Haut ausgebreitet hatten, als er verzweifelt versucht hatte, das Feuer auszurollen. Der Geruch… Er erinnerte sich nur halb daran, wie er Heero wie ein Wahnsinniger angeflucht hatte; es hatte sich angefühlt, als wollte sein Freund Wufeis Haut mit den Fingernägeln abreißen. Heeros dazu passenden zweigradige Verbrennungen an Händen und Armen waren ein stiller Beweis für Wufei Unvorsichtigkeit; Yuy hatte seine Gliedmaßen riskiert, um die klebrige, brennende Masse vom Körper seines Partners zu wischen, bevor er ihn in eine Decke einhüllte. Es dauerte … etwas, bis er sich mit dieser Schuld angefreundet hatte. Ein paar Monate; bis er wieder Heeros Leben retten konnte. Trowa führte eine Strichliste. Er tat so, als wäre es ein Witz, um Sallys und Unes Willen. War es nicht; es war eine Erinnerung an jedes Mal, wenn sie dem Tod ein wenig zu nahe gekommen waren, und Trowa konnte es sich nicht leisten, auch nur einen von ihnen zu verlieren.

„Nein, Heero hat nie erzählt, wie er zu den Narben kam. Ist einfach vor ein paar Jahren mit denen auf einem unserer Undercover-Auftritte aufgetaucht. Ich hab ihn natürlich gelöchert, also hat er gesagt, es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Aber er hat nie irgendwelche Details verraten.“ Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Bewegung löste ihn vom Wandschrank. Er ging langsam auf Wufei zu, während er die Verbrennungen mit leichter Neugier begutachtete. „Nette Transplantate. Sehr nett.“

„Wufei sah überrascht nach unten. Er hatte sie nie als nett oder sonst was wahrgenommen. Er hatte die kosmetische Nachbehandlung abgelehnt, die die Narbenbildung reduziert hätte. Der Schaden beeinträchtigte seine Bewegungen nicht – womit er auch Glück gehabt hatte – und er hatte bereits zwei Monate seiner Zeit im Krankenhaus verschwendet. Er würde nicht noch mehr Zeit an etwas verschwenden, das völlig egal war. Er schob sich die Boxershorts nach unten, warf sie auf den Klamottenhaufen und nahm die Shorts, die Duo für ihn hingelegt hatte.

„Muss beschissen weh getan haben“, bemerkte Duo freundlich mitfühlend. Dann wurde seine Stimme wieder anzüglich: „Ah, aber wie ich sehe, haben die Chang-Familienjuwelen keinen Schaden genommen.“

Wufei warf ihm den Blick zu, den er sich normalerweise für Ratten, Bürokraten und Ungeziefer aufsparte. Aber er beeilte sich nicht, die Shorts anzuziehen. Diese ganze Sache, ihm beim Ausziehen zugucken, die Sticheleien – Duo wollte ihn aus der Ruhe bringen, ihn in eine Ecke drängen, irgendeine Art von Vorteil über ihn gewinnen. Wufei wusste nicht, warum, oder ob es überhaupt einen Grund dafür gab, aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er das zulassen würde.

„Wann ist das passiert?“, fragte Duo, während er sich wieder gegen den Wandschrank lehnte. Seine Augen glitten über den Rest von Wufeis Körper, vielleicht auf der Suche nach weiteren Verletzungen, von denen er nichts wusste. Er musste die Stiche auf Wufeis Rücken bemerkt haben, die Prellungen, die offensichtlichen Schüsse gegen eine schusssichere Weste, die sich auf seinem Bauch abzeichneten, aber er kommentierte nichts.

„Vor drei Jahren. Eineinhalb Jahre nach dem Letzten Krieg.“

„Man bemerke die Ironie. Sind viele Verrückte mit Napalm da draußen?“

„Weniger“, war alles, was Wufei sagte; Duo hatte den Status eines Informanten und keinerlei Sicherheitsfreigabe, soweit es Wufei betraf. Er zog sich die Hosen an. Das Leder war gröber als bei seinen eigenen, fester und sie waren gefüttert, sehr warm und ziemlich bequem, praktisch genug, aber um die Hüften ein bisschen zu weit. Er zog den Gürtel enger und bewertete sie als akzeptabel. Das Leder machte keine Geräusche, wenn er sich bewegte. Sie waren gut eingetragen.

Das langärmlige T-Shirt war ebenfalls warm, obwohl das Material rau und billig war, kratzend gegen seine Haut und ein leichtes Kribbeln an seinen Narben. Wufei bewegte Arme und Schultern, versuchte das Gefühl zu zähmen und die Fasern dazu zu bringen, sich an seine Haut zu schmiegen. Er sah, wie ihm die Jacke entgegengestreckt wurde. Duos kleiner Finger stand seitlich ab, eine elegante, spottende Geste als Kontrast du der schweren Jacke, die aussah wie etwas, was jemand aus einer Bikergang tragen würde. Wufei ignorierte die höhnische Geste und fuhr mit den Armen in den Ärmeln. Duo zog sie ihn mit ein paar Klopfern auf die Schultern. Sie war überraschend schwer, aber auch gut eingetragen – sie fühlte sich an wie dickes Polyester mit Gummi an Schultern und Ellbogen. Wufei entspannte die Schultern, dann schoss seine Faust nach vorne, gab der Luft ein paar tödliche Schläge. Sie saß nicht zu eng um die Schultern, nicht genug, um seine Bewegungen einzuschränken.

„Nicht übel“, grummelte er.

„Hmmm.“ Duo war zurück am Bett, stopfte Wufeis T-Shirts und das andere Zeug aus dem Schrank in einen fleckigen und abgenutzten Schlafsack. Wufei fing einen kurzen Blick unter dem dicken Pony auf. Der Blick war suchend und vielleicht ein bisschen spöttisch. Wufei fragte sich, ob Duo ihn geködert hatte, um ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht die Klappe halten konnte und ein bisschen Demütigung und Musterung nicht ertragen konnte. Der Preventer fühlte eine Welle der Entnervtheit, zeigte sie aber nicht. Als er dich das letzte Mal sah, warst du ein Kind, erinnerte er sich selbst, ein 15jähriger Krieger mit ein bisschen zu viel Stolz und Arroganz, stur und nicht kompromissbereit.

Wufei hatte die Sturheit und die Arroganz behalten, hatte sie inzwischen aber in sein wahres Selbst eingefügt; sie entstanden dadurch, dass er wusste, dass er etwas Wichtiges tat, dass er etwas beschützte, wofür er in der Vergangenheit getötet hatte. Er tat, was getan werden musste, sagte, was gesagt werden musste. Das verunsicherte manche Menschen. Oder ihn selbst. Wenn Duo das nicht bemerkte, dann erinnerte sich der Raumpilot nicht besonders gut an Wufei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was wäre ich ohne Soraja? Mann, dieses Mal hatte sie viel zu korrigieren. Auch dieses Mal wieder vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!  
> (Man sollte eben nicht mitten in der Nacht übersetzen, wenn man eigentlich hundemüde ist, das rächt sich.)

If travel is searching   
And home has been found   
I’m not stopping 

I’m going hunting   
I’m the hunter   
I’ll bring back the goods   
But I don’t know when 

I thought I could organize freedom   
How scandinavian of me   
You sussed it out, didn’t you ?   
Yeah! 

You could smell it   
So you left me on my own   
To complete the mission   
Now I’m leaving it all behind 

I’m going hunting   
I’m the hunter, I’m the hunter

_~_

_Wenn die Reise eine Suche ist_   
_Und die Heimat gefunden wurde_   
_Höre ich nicht auf_

_Ich gehe jagen_   
_Ich bin der Jäger_   
_Ich werde die Waren zurückbringen_   
_Aber ich weiß nicht, wann_

_Ich dachte, ich könnte die Freiheit ordnen_   
_Wie skandinavisch von mir_   
_Du hast dich herangetastet, nicht wahr?_   
_Ja!_

_Du konntest es riechen_   
_Darum ließt du mich allein zurück_   
_Um den Auftrag zu beenden_   
_Jetzt lasse ich das alles zurück_

_Ich gehe jagen  
Ich bin der Jäger, ich bin der Jäger_

_– Bjork, 'Hunter'_

+

Ein Blick aus dem Andockfenster und Wufei konnte ihr Ziel ausmachen, ein kleines Shuttle, das aussah, als hätte man eine Menge daran herumgebastelt. Es sah nicht sehr hübsch aus, aber Wufei würde darauf wetten, dass es schnell war. Es war Duos eigener Besitz, gekauft nach dem Krieg mit Geldern, deren Herkunft man sich besser nicht so genau ansah. Wufei hatte Duo nie um das Schiff beneidet, er wusste, dass der L2-Herkömmling eine Leidenschaft für das Weltall hegte, und Duo verdiente eine Art Belohnung für den Krieg, den er zu gewinnen half. Es war mehr das, was er mit diesem kleinen, hässlichen Schiff machte, wogegen Wufei etwas einzuwenden hatte. Verbotenes auf Kolonien zu schmuggeln. Diebesgut an die Orte zu bringen, wo man sie eben haben wollte. Ab und zu auch gegen Geld Flüchtige durch Kontrollpunkte zu bringen… Wenigsten, zumindest soweit Wufei wusste – hier vertraute er auf Trowas Informationen – hatte Duo nie mit Waffen oder Drogen gehandelt oder sich mit nichts beschäftigt, das auch nur im Entferntesten politisch war. Bis er diese Grenze überschritt, war er für sie frei nützlicher und konnte ihnen helfen, größere Gefahren für den Frieden festzusetzen, als ein kleiner Schwarzhändler und Gauner darstellen konnte.

Die Luft roch seltsam, als sie die Tür entriegelten und das Schiff betraten. Etwas leicht chemisches, aber kein Treibstoff oder Plastik. Schwer zu beschreiben. Es schien die Bettlaken in der kleinen Koje zu durchdringen, die Handtücher in der Dusche und die Kleidung zum Wechseln in dem Loch, in das Duo seine Jacke geworfen hatte. Die Wechselkleidung war Schwarz, bemerkte Wufei, und kam ihm bekannt vor.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch ein paar Kisten, die nicht mehr in den Laderaum gepasst hatten und mit Stahlnetzen an verschiedenen Punkten der Kabine befestigt worden waren. Hoffentlich war hier nichts, weswegen er, als Preventer, sich Gedanken hätte machen müssen. Vermutlich nicht, Duo brachte sie über den legalen Weg nach Freeport, was bedeutete, dass er die Blockade überqueren musste.

Duo bewegte sich mit seiner üblichen, übertriebenen Energie, hüpfte über die Armlehne, um federleicht im Pilotensitz zu landen, die Hände bereits auf dem Schaltpult, welches er mit einer eifrigen Geste bediente. Wufei setzte sich mit deutlich mehr Würde in den Beifahrersitz. Er stand Duo nicht im Weg, während dieser sich durch die Checks arbeitete; wenn Duo seine Hilfe brauchte, würde er fragen. Wufei nahm an, dass sie weder benötigt noch erwünscht war. Duo war immer extrem unruhig geworden, wenn jemand sich bei seinem ´Kumpel´ einmischte, Deathscythe; sogar Howards Ingenieure während des Krieges auf der Peacemillion stellten da keine Ausnahme dar. Schon vor Jahren wurden die Gundams auf ihre Wikinger-Beerdigung Richtung Sonne geschickt; jetzt war dieses Schiff Duos Stolz und Freude. Der Umstand, dass er es ´Scythe´ nannte, war vermutlich ein guter Hinweis darauf, dass er sich ihm gegenüber ähnlich beschützerisch aufführen würde. Wufei ließ die Hände vom Schaltpult und wartete geduldig und ruhig, bis sie sich auf den Weg machten.

“Freeport, wir kommen…”, murmelte Duo undsteuerte das Schiff aus dem Dock. Als die Klapperkiste die Schwerkraft der Kolonie verließ, spürte Wufei das bekannte Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit an sich ziehen. Er sah zum Raumhafen, dann auf den Radar. Das Schiff steuerte auf die Weltraumstraße zu, die am weitesten von der L2-Kolonie entfernt war, wo Schreibeker wohnte.

Freeport war, zumindest in der Theorie, ein Teil des L2-Kolonie-Clusters und befand sich am Lagrange-Punkt, aber sowohl geografisch als auch politisch war das nicht der Fall. Wufei sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Es würde beinahe zwei Stunden dauern, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten; eine der am weitesten abseits gelegenen Kolonien der Weltraumsphäre, mal abgesehen vom Mars-Projekt und ein paar Bergbau-Satelliten.

Duo schaltete den Autopilot ein und überprüfte seinen Flugplan und die Maschine mit der vergnügnten Konzentration, an die sich Wufei erinnerte. Die volle Konzentration, die er dieser Aufgabe widmete, gab Wufei die Möglichkeit, seinen einstigen Verbündeten unauffällig zu mustern.

Keiner von ihnen war mehr als ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen – Kolonialware, sie beide. Wufei hatte zudem noch sein asiatisches Erbe, während Duo… nun, bei Duo könnten es diverse genetische oder umweltbedingte Faktoren sein. Wufei wusste nicht viel über Maxwells Vergangenheit, aber er erinnerte sich daran, wie Heero einen der L2-Slums erwähnt hatte, und Duo selbst hatte ihm einst gesagt, er sei schon als Baby Waise gewesen. Es erforderte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, unter welchen Umständen er aufgewachsen war; Wufei hatte viele Opfer dieser Erziehungsart in den letzten fünf Jahren gesehen. Genug, um zu bemerken, wie überbeschützt seine eigene Kindheit gewesen war, trotz seines anstrengenden Kriegertrainings.

Duo war auf andere Art gewachsen; er hatte drahtige Muskeln bekommen, seine Brust und seine Schultern waren breiter. Zusammen mit seiner relativ geringen Größe sah er dadurch … stärker aus als damals, als sie Kinder gewesen waren. Aber er bewegte sich mit flüssiger Eleganz und Genauigkeit, als er die Maschine und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme erneut überprüfte, die Hand ausstreckte, um die Benzineinspritzkanüle zu testen, und wieder, um gegen die Sauerstoffanzeige zu klopfen, welche offensichtlich schwankte. Wufei fragte sich, ob er immer noch das Soldatentraining aufrecht erhielt.

“Das liegt nur am Peiler”, grummelte Duo abwesend über seine Schulter, als er die Sauerstoffanzeige musterte. “Ich hab schon beim Austritt die Luft drei Mal überprüft. Muss ich ändern. Oy, noch was, um das ich mich kümmern muss.” Das Ende des Satzes ging im Gegrummel unter. Seine Stimme war nicht viel tiefer geworden; sie war schon vor fünf Jahren sehr erwachsen gewesen. Wufei erinnerte sich gut an das leicht in die länge gezogene, spitzbübische daran: Sie schien der Welt zu sagen, sich selbst so Ernst zu nehmen … bis Duo gewillt war, sie ebenfalls Ernst zu nehmen, dann würde allerdings Blut fließen. Er hatte seit dem Krieg auch etwas Nasales übernommen. Ein paar Mal während des Starts hatte er irgendwelche Weltraumbegriffe verwendet, die Wufei unbekannt waren. Vermutlich etwas Freeport-Typisches.

Sein Gesicht war mit den Jahren etwas schmaler geworden, die Konturen stärker ausgeprägt. Immer noch unverwechselbar, mit einem breiten Mund, einer leicht nach oben zeigenden Nase und großen Augen in einem seltsamen Blau. Der Zopf schwang über seinen Rücken, als er sich vorbeugte, um eine weitere Anzeige zu überprüfen. Seine Haare waren jetzt dunkler – vermutlich wegen des Mangels an Sonnenschein, künstlichem oder normalen – und der Zopf war einige Zentimeter kürzer. Sein Pony war immer noch dick und wild. Wufeis Finger fuhren sich über seine Haare, verfingen sich in seinem fest gebundenen Pferdeschwanz. Wie zur Hölle konnte Duo mit Haaren in den Augen kämpfen oder fliegen?

Duo gab ein paar Befehle in den Board-Computer ein, das Leder seiner Handschuhe flüsterte über das Plastik. Er hatte sie nicht ausgezogen. Wufei bemerkte, wie er zusah, wie die Finger über die Tasten flogen. Seine Augen zogen sich zusammen. Oh… Wie war das passiert…? Er fragte sich, ob es angebracht war, danach zu fragen. Duo hatte mit Sicherheit keine Hemmungen gehabt, ihn über seine Verbrennungen auszufragen, aber Wufei fühlte sich trotzdem von dem Erbe, das er zusammen mit seinem Schwert erhielt, zurückgehalten, seinem Stolz und seinem Lebenssinn; gelegentlich gerieten sie in Krieg mit seiner direkten und gnadenlosen Art, so wie ein Krieger sein sollten.

“Gut, der Autopilot ist an und wir sind auf dem Weg, also lass die Akte rüberwachsen.” Duo schnippte mit den Fingern in Wufeis Richtung, das Geräusch stiller durch die Handschuhe. Wo wir beim Thema Höflichkeit wären… Wufei kochte innerlich, aber zog die Akte aus dem Schlafsack, den er am Netz seines Sitzes befestigt hatte. Duo lehnte sich in seinem Gurt zur Seite und schnappte sich die Akte. Wufei musste seine Finger zwingen, loszulassen. Verdammt, das war keine hochgeheime Information, aber trotzdem – Wufei erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass Trowa ihm den Befehl gegeben hatte, zu kooperieren, und er ließ die Akte los, bevor es zu einem Wettstreit kommen konnte.

Duo tat so, als hätte er seinen Widerstand nicht wahrgenommen; er machte es sich in seinem Sitz bequem, die Füße auf der Flugkonsole. Er blätterte den Ordner schnell durch, dann schaute er erneut lange auf Carvers Bild und welche Vermutungen sie in Bezug auf ihn hatten.

“Sieht aus wie einer, der leicht blaue Flecken kriegt. 1,80m, hm?”

“Unserer Schätzung zu Folge. Er ist ziemlich gut, wird kaum einmal von einer Kamera aufgenommen. Ein paar der Männer, mit denen er gesehen wurde, die auf den Bildern, sind Männer, die wir in Haft nehmen konnten; die meisten davon sind Radikale, Terroristen, Aufständische. Sie konnten uns trotzdem nicht viel über ihn sagen. Carver hat nur mit ihnen gearbeitet, wenn er unbedingt musste – um Informationen über seine Opfer zu bekommen oder eine Ablenkung zu schaffen… Offensichtlich wird er von den Köpfen irgendeiner Widerstandszelle angeheuert und geschickt, um seinen Job mit möglichst wenig Hilfe oder Einmischungen der unteren Reihen zu machen.”

“Himmel… Zumindest glaubt er an gründliches Arbeiten”, bemerkte Duo wortkarg, während ein weiteres Foto schwerelos über die Konsole flog, zusammen mit dem Rest der Informationen, die er gelesen und dann weggeworfen hatte. An diesen erinnerte sich Wufei. Zweites Opfer, männlich, bis heute ein Unbekannter. Das Foto war irgendwie beunruhigend; der schräge Schnitt hatte einen Teil des Hirns des Opfers und ein Auge entfernt, ließ die Synapsen und inneren Teile des Kopfes offen gelegt. Eine _sehr_ _scharfe_ Machete, hatten die Forensiker ihrem Bericht unnötigerweise hinzugefügt…

“Ihr wisst nicht viel über diesen Typen.” Duos Augenbrauen bogen sich zu seinem Haaransatz, als er das Profil las oder zumindest das, was es da zu lesen gab. “Ihr wisst noch nicht mal, wo er politisch dazugehört?”

“Nichts dergleichen. Vielleicht nirgends. Er ist ein bezahlter Auftragskiller.” Wufei versteckte seine Abscheu nicht.

“Ja, das ist mal klar, aber … normalerweise sind diese Kerle trotzdem Politiker, sogar wenn sie für ihre Aufträge bezahlt werden. Ist schon schräg genug, dass dieser Typ für verschiedene revolutionäre Zweige gearbeitet hat – ein paar davon verstehen sich nicht allzu gut. Aber alle seine Opfer und die vermuteten Auftraggeber hatten _irgendwas_ mit Widerstandsbewegungen zu tun, also kann ich nicht glauben, dass dem Kerl Politik am Arsch vorbei geht.”

“Alle Opfer und Auftraggeber, von denen wir wissen”, betonte Wufei und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

“Was meinst du?”

“Ich fand ein paar Fälle, die ähnlich aussahen. Starke Anzeichen seines Geldgebers. Aber kein richtiger Beweis. Die Opfer waren Leute in einem Mob. Betrüger mit viel Geld.”

“… Das ist eine interessante Kombi. Warum steht das nicht in der Akte?”

“Das ist meine persönliche Theorie. Ich habe die Verbindung zufällig hergestellt – die Preventers sorgen sich mehr um die politische Bedrohung in Bezug auf–“

“Ja”, Duo lächelte grausam, “wenn juckt es da, wenn ein paar Gauner und ihre Kinder auseinandergeschnitten werden, richtig?”

“Es ist wichtig”, sagte Wufei sanft, während er auf ein Blinklicht auf der Konsole starrte.

Vom anderen Stuhl kam Stille – nicht einmal das zarte Flüstern umgedrehter Seiten. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah Wufei auf. Duo Blick zuckte wieder über die Inhalte des Ordners. Wufei dachte, er hätte einen Blick aufgefangen, bevor der Ordner wie eine Schranke gehoben worden war… Interessant?

Duo las weiter, seine Augen nahmen jede Zeile so schnell und gründlich auf, wie er einst während der Krieges die Baupläne seiner Tötungsmaschine überarbeitet hatte. Wufei war nicht überrascht von der Aufmerksamkeit, die ein bloßer Informant dem Fall zukommen ließ. Denn mittlerweile war es durch die wenigen Details, die Duo über seine ´Deckung´ verraten hatte und darüber, was er in Freeport zu erwarten hatte, verdammt offensichtlich, dass Duo ihn an einem sicheren Ort absetzen und die meiste Arbeit selbst erledigen würde. Wufei hatte nichts gegen die unverschämten Summen, die sie ihm für seine ´Arbeit´ in Freeport zahlten, aber Trowas Anweisungen waren genau gewesen. Und davon abgesehen würden Wufeis Stolz und seine Sturheit ihm nicht erlauben, einen Nicht-Preventer den seinen Job machen zu lassen. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie fuhren seit beinahe einer Stunde; sie waren noch etwa 30 Minuten von der Blockade entfernt. Trowa hatte seine Anweisung, ´schaff es zumindest halb bis nach Freeport, bevor du wieder stur und streitlustig wirst´ vermutlich nicht wörtlich gemeint, aber Wufei verspürte eine perverse Befriedigung, seine unklareren Befehle so wörtlich wie möglich auszulegen, vor allem wenn er damit jemandem eins reindrücken konnte.

“Bringt dir das irgendwelche Hinweise?”, fragte er den stillen Piloten, der sich immer noch über den Ordner beugte. “Es wird nicht leicht, Carver in Freeport zu finden, wenn wir keine Ahnung haben, wo wir mit der Suche anfangen sollen. Wieviele Einwohner? Vierzigtausend? Fünfzig?”

“Achtzigtausend Hafenarbeiter, sechstausend bis achttausend Einwanderer, mindestens so viele in den Randbezirken, dreißigtausend Kehrer und Mienenarbeitet”, betete Duo ein wenig abwesend hinunter.

Wufei blinzelte. “Das sind … einhunderdreißigtausend Bewohner?!” Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie eine Kolonie dieser Klasse auch nur halb so viele am Leben erhalten konnte!

“Nein, einhunderdreißigtausend Bürger”, korrigierte Duo, während er eine Abschrift untersuchte und sich gedankenverloren mit der Naht seines Handschuhs über die Unterlippe fuhr. “Die Kehrer und Mienenarbeiter sind selten lange da.”

“Kehrer sind, äh–“

“Bürger Freeports, ja.”

Wunderbar. Er fragte sich, ob der ESUN bewusst was, dass sie dreißigtausend potenzielle Landstreicher und Piraten im All hatte. Die meisten Kehrer, die er kannte, beschäftigten sich mit Schmuggeln, und zur Hölle, er war kaum in der Position, sich darüber beschweren zu können, nachdem sie ihm während des Krieges Munition und Gundam-Teile verkauft hatten, aber die Idee, dass sie zu … diesem Piratennest ´gehörten´, das Freeport darstellte … war ziemlich beunruhigend, wenn man ihre Anzahl in Betracht zog.

“Was sind … Einwanderer und… was immer du gesagt hast?”

“Kümmer dich nicht drum. Nur Freeport-Zeugs.” Duo legte den Kopf zur Seite und hob ein Papier hoch. “Das hier hat Heero geschrieben, nicht. Die Zusammenfassung verschiedener Überwachungs- und Fluchtmöglichkeiten, die dieser Carver-Heini benutzt haben könnte, um von L2-X953 zu verschwinden, als die Aufstände Bernstein wurden.”

Bernstein? Wufei verwarf die unausgesprochene Frage und guckte über den Rand des Ordners. “Ja. Das hat Heero verfasst. Das mit den Tippfehlern liegt an den Schmerzmitteln, die wir ihm zu der Zeit untergeschoben haben.”

“Hatte ich angenommen. Er weiß trotzdem, was ich brauche, wonach ich suchen muss. Ich hab ihn gut abgerichtet”, fügte Duo stolz hinzu. Wufei schaffte es, nicht an Heeros Stelle beleidigt zu sein.

“Und was fängst du jetzt damit an?!”, fauchte er. “Gibt es irgendwelche Informationen, die du benutzen kannst?”

“Ein paar”, antwortete Duo vage. “Also, Wu, lass uns die Regeln abklären. Trowa hat dir von den Regeln erzählt, richtig?”

“Ja, ich soll deinem Rat folgen–“

“Das heißt ´meine Befehle befolgen´, Kumpel.”

“Ja, ja”, murmelte Wufei. Ein Preventer unter den Befehlen eines Spitzels. Hoffentlich huldigten seine Vorfahren gerade dem Himmlichen Jade-Thron und sahen nicht, was ihr letzter Nachkomme durchstehen musste.

“Und du weißt auch, dass wir den Scheißer nicht in Freeport festnehmen können, richtig?”

“Ich weiß”, stieß Wufei aus. “Ich bin bestens über den Mangel an Regeln in diesem … Nest der Ungerechtigkeit informiert. Wir finden alles, was wir können, über Carver heraus, wer seine Kontakte sind, wie er trotz der Blockade nach und aus Freeport kommt, und hoffenlich, wo er als Nächstes hingeht. Dann kann ich ihn schnappen, wenn er das nächste Mal auf einer der Kolonien landet. Heero gab mir einen Abriss darüber, wie ihr zwei in Freeport arbeitet.”

“Richtig. Behalte das im Hinterkopf. Genau genommen lösch die Wörter ´Arrest´, ´Regeln des Gesetzes´ und ´Preventer´ aus deinem Wortschart. Wenn du kannst”, fügte Duo ein wenig gehässig hinzu. “Die knüpfen dich sonst am Kragen in Recyc auf. Du steckst sonst echt in der Scheiße, meine ich.”

“Ich war zuvor schon undercover, Maxwell”, knurrte Wufei.

“Ja, aber nicht so, das kann ich garantieren.”

“Was ist meine Cover-Story?”, fragte Wufei kurzangebunden.

“Du bist ein Typ, der mit mir umhängt. Hier, ich hab was, das du dir umlegen musst. Die meiste Zeit wirst du in meinem Zimmer verbringen, eigentlich wirst du nicht viel zu tun haben. Die Cover-Story wird erklären, warum du mit niemanden sprechen wirst, und ich meine echt niemanden. Niemand wird dir irgendwelche Fragen stellen. Nicht mal, wenn du zum Pissen rausgehst. Du wirst unsichtbar sein. Deswegen kannst du–“

“Nein.”

Duo hatte seinen Gurt gelöst, glitt zur Seite und began, in einer losen Kleidertasche rumzuwühlen, die an einem Griff an der einen Seite des Cockpits befestigt war. Er dreht sich langsam um, um Wufei anzusehen, seine Augen waren wie Messer.

“Entschuldige, was hast du da eben gesagt?”

“Ich verstecke mich nicht, während du Carver jagst. Trowa hat mir gesagt, dass du das vorhaben könntest, und er hat mit mitgeteilt, dass das nicht akzeptabel ist. Carver liegt in meiner Verantwortlichkeit und wir wollen deine Position als unseren Informanten in Freeport nicht riskieren.”

“Barton ist so ein Herzchen”, spieh Duo aus.

“Er will auch nicht, dass du getötet wirst”, fügte Wufei hinzu, als er bemerkte, wie kalt das klang. Natürlich war das Trowa, von dem sie sprachen; er sorgte sich, sehr sogar, aber da war eine Menge ruhigen, leeren Raums bevor du diesen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit erreichtest und bemerktest, wie warm und krankhaft beschützend er sein konnte. Er versteckte es gut; das war sein Job.

“Ihr habt mich reingelegt. Denn wenn er dir befohlen hat, an meinem Arsch zu kleben, hat er gerade mein Todesurteil unterschrieben”, höhnte Duo.

“Was meinst du?”, fragte Wufei herausfordernd, sein Temperament glitt ihm langsam aus der Hand. “Unterschätz mich nicht, Maxwell, ich bin ein sehr kompetenter–“

“Du bist eine verdammte Belastung, das bist du, Chang! Mach nicht mal Witze darüber, mir hinterherzulaufen. Klar, ist schon ziemlich riskant für mich, durch Freeport zu laufen ohne Rückendeckung bei der Art von Info, die ich kriegen muss, aber dich mitzuschleppen–“ Duo unterbrach sich selbst mit humorlosen Lachen.

“Heero sagte, er folgt dir überallhin”, erwiderte Wufei störrisch.

“Ja, aber das ist Heero.” Duo war zu seinem Sitz zurückgeschwebt, drückte sich selbst mit einem Fuß gegen die Konsole in den Sitz, sein Gesicht zu einer sturen Grimasse verzogen.

“Ich kann alles, was Yuy kann.”

“Nein, kannst du nicht! Denn eine Sache, in der Heero verdammt gut ist, ist es, Befehle entgegenzunehmen, und du hast schon den ersten verweigert!”, schoss Duo triumphierend zurück.

“Ich kann alles, was Heero kann”, antwortete Wufei sanft, “solange du uns auf die gleiche Art behandelst. Wenn du Heero den Befehl geben würdest, sich zurückzuhalten, während du solo unterwegs warst – und damit die Mission riskiert hast – hätte er dir die gleiche Antwort gegeben wie ich. Allerdings deutlich kürzer.”

Duos Augen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen. “Mission, blöde Mission. Wir reden hier von meinem verdammten Leben. Du wirst mich umbringen! Oder du versagt so jämmerlich, dass ich meinen Ruf verliere!”

Wufeis Augenbrauen zuckten. Ruf? Welche Art Ruf könnte gefährdert sein in einem Bienenstock aus Abschaum und Niederträchtigkeit?

“Ich werde nicht versagen, Maxwell. Trowa gab mir den Befehl, deine Position in Freeport nicht zu gefährden.”

“Oh. Oh, jetzt fühl ich mich so viel besser. Wenn Trowa dir den Befehl gegeben hätte, zu fliegen, würdest du anfangen, mit den Armen zu wedeln und–“

“Wenn du mir sagt, was ich sagen und tun soll, werde ich es tun!”, bellte Wufei, sein legendäres Temperament kämpfte gegen die Kontrolle, die er sich normalerweise während einer Mission auferlegte.

“Das bezweifle ich stark. Du bist zu… Oy, weiß nicht mal, wie ich es sagen soll, fuck, aber wenn mir während des Kriegs die Gundanium-Legierung für ‘Scythe ausgegangen wäre, hätte ich dich stattdessen benutzt. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass es total bewundernswert ist, wenn du den Palast beschützt und ganz authoritär bist und ein Mann des Gesetzes und so, bist du in Freeport–“

Wufeis Gurt fuhr zurück und er schlug mit der Faust auf die Konsole, nur Zentimeter von Duos Arm entfernt, als er aus dem Sitz stürzte. Duo reagierte unmittelbar, aber er war in seinem Sitz gefangen. Er zuckte darin zurück, bereit, sich selbst zu schützen, wie eine Ratte in der Ecke, die Augen gefährlich, als Wufei über ihm schwebte, seine ganze Haltung und Nähe eine unausgesprochene Bedrohung.

“Maxwell, du sagst mir, was zu tun ist, und ich werde es tun”, murmelte Wufei in einer Stimme, der nicht mal Heero widersprach. Duo sah nicht beeindruckt aus, aber zumindest hörte er jetzt zu.

Die nächsten Worte sprach Wufei aus dem Herzen der Überzeugung, die Art, die Carver im Gefängnis sehen würde und wenn es sein Leben kostete. “Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich deinen Ruf in Freeport nicht in Gefahr bringen werde.” Was auch immer das war. “Ich werde tun, was du mir sagst – wenn du mich nicht absichtlich aus dem Weg schiebst. Und ich werde dir helfen, Carver zu finden. Und erinnere dich daran, Maxwell: Du riskierst deinen Ruf, vielleicht dein Leben. Aber meine Mission und mein eigenes Leben stehen auch auf dem Spiel, genauso wie unsere zukünftigen Missionen in Freeport und die Leben von Carvers nächsten Opfern, wenn ich ihn nicht fange. All das ist _nichts_ , was ich aufs Spiel setzen würde, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, ich könnte erfolgreich sein. Ich bin selbst durchs Feuer gegangen, Maxwell. Es würde dir nicht schaden, das im Hinterkopf zu behalten.”

Bei der Erwähnung von ´Feuer´ zuckten Duos Augen in Richtung Wufeis Brust und zogen nun seine Konturen nach, Millimeter für Millimeter, als könnte er so die Entschlossenheit eines Mannes messen.

“Ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, was du dir da einbrockst, Preventer. Das ist nicht Luxemburg, weißt du.”

“Ich weiß. Zur Hölle, Maxwell, ich bin nie _in_ Luxemburg”, und das war besser für alle Beteiligten. “Die meisten Orte, an denen ich arbeite, sind nicht besser als Freeport.”

“Hm. Na, das werden wir sehen”, murmelte Duo genervt, aber die vorherige vorsichtige Sturheit machte Weg für einen berechnenden Blick. Oder zumindest hoffte Wufei, dass er das richtig deutete. Duos Züge waren wunderbar beweglich und ausdrucksstark, aber Wufei wusste von früher, dass Maxwell seine Gefühle so gut hinter diesem Gesicht verstecken konnte wie Heero, wenn er wollte. Ein gutes Gesicht für einen Pokerspieler oder einen Schmuggler, für jemanden, der mit dem Gesetz und dem Tod spielte mit nichts als einem gehässigen Grinsen und einem Paar Würfel. Wufei war tatsächlich überrascht, dass Duo so vorsichtig war. Er hatte gedacht, dieser Adrenalinjunkie würde sich über die Herausforderung freuen, Wufei durch welche Gangs auch immer zu schleußen, die ihnen im Weg standen, mit seiner schmeichelnden Zunge und seinem leichten Witz.

Letztendlich zuckte Duo mit den Schultern. Es war eine wunderbar ausdrucksstarke Geste. Sie stellte für Wufei klar, dass es sich hierbei auf keinen Fall um eine Kapitulation handelte, und ja, Duo war _immer noch_ nicht beeindruckt. “Okay. Ich sag dir was. Ich wette, Heero hat dir nie gesagt, was er wirklich in Freeport macht. Richtig?”

“Nein, er spricht nicht viel darüber.” Das Thema Freeport schien Heero immer irgendwie zu entnerven.

“Dann erlaube es mir. Ich geb dir die Kurzzusammenfassung. Und am Ende will ich, dass du mir erneut dein Wort gibst, dass du denkst, dass du das schaffen kannst. Dass du es nicht so schlimm verkackst, dass sie uns beide recyclen. Töten, meine ich. Bist du dabei?”

“Das klingt fair”, stimme Wufei zu, während er sich mit einem Stoß gegen die Flugkonsole wieder im Beifahrersitz niederließ.

“Richtig. Zuerst…” Duo fischte wieder nach dem Kleidersack und zog etwas heraus. “Zuerst musst du das hier anlegen.”

Wufei sah das dünne, schwarze Band an, das vor seinem Gesicht schwebte, dann Duos Grinsen, welches man nur als teuflisch beschreiben konnte. Er nahm das Ding aus Duos Händen und untersuchte es. Ein Streifen dicken Leders mit einer Schnalle wie ein winziger Gürtel.

“Wo soll ich–“

“Ist ein Halsband”, schnurrte Duo.

Mit einigem Aufwand schaffte Wufei es, sein Gesicht neutral zu halten. Inzwischen fragte er sich, was zur Hölle genau seine Deckung eigentlich _war_ , aber er verschloss die Lippen vor dieser Frage; Duo wartete nur darauf, dass er darauf anspringen würde. Also legte er sich stattdessen das Leder um seinen Hals und fummelte ohne ein weiteres Wort mit der Schnalle.

“Hier. Ich werd’ das machen.” Duos Stimme war voll von Schadenfreude; Wufei wollte etwas kaputtmachen, vorzugsweise die anderen Finger dieses Scherzkekes. Er versuchte nicht mal, seinen missmutigen Blick zu verstecken, aber drehte sich gehorsam in seinem Stuhl, so dass Duo das Halsband festmachen konnte. Es war eng – Wufei fingerte instinktiv daran herum, versuchte, den Druck auf seine Luftröhre zu reduzieren. Es saß recht weit oben an seinem Hals, direkt unterhalb des Kinns, mit der Schnalle hinten. Die Jacke, die Duo ihm gegeben hatte, hatte einen hohen, starren Kragen, aber sogar das würde dieses kleine Schandstück nicht verdecken. Wufei würde sich trotzdem nicht damit aufhalten. Er hatte zuvor schon Dinge getan, in Ausführung seiner Untersuchungen, seiner Gerechtigkeit; er hatte Leuten die Schultern getätschelt, die er lieber verhört hätte als sich mit ihnen freundlich zu unterhalten… Oh, er hatte in den letzten paar Jahren Geduld gelernt, zumindest wenn es um seine Missionen ging. (Es waren mehr die Augenblicke, wenn etwas oder jemand der Gerechtigkeit im Weg stand, in denen er, wie Une es elegant formulierte, ´schwierig´ war.)

“Ist das alles?”, fragte Wufei erbost, bereit seine Zielstrebigkeit zu beweisen. Da war die gleiche Herausforderung in Duos nächsten Worten, mit der er ihm vorher beim Ausziehen zugeguckt hatte: “Soll ich dich Meister nennen?”

Duo war gerade dabei gewesen, sich zurückzusetzen. Seine Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er, er hätte den Joker in seinem eigenen Spiel geschlagen. Dann brach Duo in Gelächter aus.

“Meister? Himmel, du hast echt keine Ahnung, wo wir hingehen! Ja, nenn mich Meister, Chang, wenn du an einer Laterne aufgeknüpft werden willst. Nein, nenn mich einfach Duo.”

Wufei zog die Stirn kraus und fummelte wieder am Halsband herum. Verdammt, das war eng. Er hatte es noch keine Minute getragen und hasste es bereits. Während eines Kampfes würde es seine Atmung behindern, es wusste es einfach.

“Also, was ist meine Deckung? Bin ich dein Sklave?”

“Gütiger Gott im Himmel, nein, Chang!” Duo rieb sich energisch über das Gesicht. “Was bist du, so eine Art überzeugter Bondage-Freak oder so?”

Wufei antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick informierte Duo wohl darüber, dass er mehr von Wufeis Schwert spüren würde, als er ertragen konnte, wenn er je wieder eine derartige Anspielung auf Wufeis Privatleben machte.

“Du wirst meine Klinge sein. Das Halsband ist nur ein Signal; man trägt es, so dass jeder es ganz einfach sehen kann. Früher war es ein Stirnband oder eine Mütze, aber ein paar der Bürger sind ziemlich leicht reizbar und einen Hut kann man im Kampf zu leicht verlieren. Wenn dich jemand eine Schwarzmütze nennt, na, das ist das Gleiche wie eine Klinge. Sie nennen dich vielleicht auch eine Wache oder einen Hund, obwohl das letzte nicht wirklich höflich ist. Aber eigentlich sollten die Leute dich gar nichts nennen.”

Duo beugte sich wieder nach vorne und richtete während seiner Rede das Halsband. Das fühlte sich besser an, es drückte nicht mehr so schlimm auf Wufeis Hals. Dann fuhren Duos Hände nach oben und–

“Hey!” Wufei versuchte, nach Duos Händen zu fassen, aber der Mann war schnell wie eine Katze. Duo grinste triumphierend das Haarband an, das er geklaut hatte; Wufeis Haare, die sich durch einen wilden Zug gegen seine Kopfhaut lösten, flossen ihm um das Gesicht.

“Das Gerede über leicht reizbare Bürger hatte mich erinnert… Dadurch passt du besser rein. Ha. Ich hab nie bemerkt…” Duo legte den Kopf auf eine Seite und sah Wufei nachdenklich an, ein bisschen Überraschung und Wärme in seinem kleinen Lächeln. “Ich hab dich noch nie mit offenen Haaren gesehen.”

“Aus gutem Grund, Maxwell! Ich kann nicht kämpfen mit Haaren im Gesicht”, erklärte Wufei beim Versuch, sie wieder zurückzustreichen.

“Du gewöhnst dich daran”, informierte Duo ihn kühl und wühlte sich durch seinen eigenen Pony. “Wenn nicht lassen wir uns was einfallen, aber du hast damit einfach zu glattgebügelt ausgesehen. Du hättest genauso gut einen Militärhaarschnitt haben können. Richtig.” Das Haarband wurde mit unglaublicher Präzesion in den Abfahlbehälter vier Meter entfernt geschnippst, und das bei absoluter Schwerelosigkeit. “Wo waren wir… Also, du bist meine Klinge.”

“Bedeutet das, dein Schläger?”, fragte Wufei mürrisch, während er versuchte, sich das Haar zurückzustreichen. Es war in etwa so gut zu kontrollieren, wie gesponnene Seide, sobald es sich mal aus dem Haarband gelöst hatte, und es wogte um sein Gesicht und seinen Nacken wie etwas Lebendiges, weil es keine Schwerkraft gab. Als er es sich vor drei Jahren, während des Napalm-Vorfalls, schlimm versengt hatte, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, es sich einfach abzurasieren und es dabei zu belassen – ein und für alle Mal erledigt. Sally, Lance, Heero, Trowa, Quatre und sogar Une hatten eine Kampagne ins Leben gerufen, um ihn von seiner Idee abzubringen, bevor er aus dem Krankenhaus kam und sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Friseur machen konnte. Jetzt wünschte er sich, er hätte sie damals nicht gewinnen lassen.

“Nein. Nicht wirklich ein Schläger.” Duo kaute auf seiner Lippe und sah zögernd aus. “Das ist … schwer zu erklären.”

“Was gibt es da zu erklären?” Das Wort ´Klinge´ stellte das doch ziemlich deutlich klar. Wufei kannte das; er lebte jetzt praktisch seit Jahren in dem ein oder anderen Gangterritorium. “Ich bin dein Schläger, du bist mein Boss–“

“Nein! Nenn mich bloß nicht Boss”, schnitt Duo ernst ein.

“Was dann, mein Herr und Meister, welche weiteren Befehle habe ich zu–“

“Argh! Jesus, Maria und Josef!”, jammerte Duo, während er mit den Händen Richtung Flughafen wedelte. “Der Typ sorgt dafür, dass die mich lynchen!”

“Okay, okay, kein Boss.” Das muss wie bei diesen Triaden sein in dem, was von Taiwan und Bangladesch übrig war, nachdem sowohl Naturkatastrophen als auch die Allianz alles, was zu gebrauchen war, aus den zwei zerrissenen Ländern herausgeholt hatten. In diesen Gangs gab es eine Menge Tamtam darum, den anderen ´Bruder´ zu nennen. Natürlich, bemerkte Wufei säuerlich, dass da immer irgendwo ein ´älterer Bruder´ war und du befolgtest seine Befehle blind oder er nagelte dir die Füße am Fußboden fest und brachte dann deine Mutter um. Wufei war diese Hierachie bekannt sowie die seltsamen und strengen Regeln, die damit verbunden waren; er hatte auch schon den einen oder anderen ´älteren Bruder´ in Haft genommen. Sie tendierten dazu, Waffenhandel als Weg zu betrachtetn, ihre große und mörderische ´Familie´ zu unterstützen.

“Stell deine Audio-Schaltung ein, Chang”, Duo lehnte sich zu ihm mit eiserner Geduld in jeder Faser seines Körpers. “Das ist wichtig. Hoffentlich wird man dich nie deswegen in Frage stellen, aber hier geht es um mehr als Wissen, es geht um das richtige Auftreten. Du hast es oder wir schaffen es keine zwei Meter an den Schnüfflern vorbei.”

“Den was?”

“Spar dir die Fragen für später. Wir haben nicht mal ein Zehntel der Zeit, die nötig wäre, um dir beizubringen, wie du dich richtig verhältst – zur Hölle, wir bräuchten drei Monate dafür. Ich hoffe, du bist um einiges besser im Improvisieren als Heero. Denn Heero wusste wenigstens, was er zu tun hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht wirklich verstanden hat. Richtig. Eine Klinge und sein Hehler sind nicht nur ein Schläger und sein Boss. Sie sind mehr wie Blutsbrüder. Das ist mehr– Betrachte es mal so, wenn ich gefragt werde, warum du bei mir bist, werde ich ihnen was darüber erzählen, wie ich während des Krieges dein Leben gerettet habe. Und wie du meines gerettet hast. Das ist die Verbindung zwischen uns. Okay?”

“Oh.” Das klang gar nicht so schlimm. Auf eine gewisse Art sogar ziemlich ehrenhaft. Er wusste nicht, was das Halsband damit zu tun hatte, aber–

“Aber das ist hier eine echt große Sache”, fuhr Duo fort. “Das ist keine Kleinigkeit. Für die Neueinsteiger, du darfst mit niemandem reden. Und das ist ausschlaggebend, Wufei. Das ist wie … eine Unterschrift.  Das ist ein Symbol. Die sind uns in Freeport ziemlich wichtig. Du darfst mit niemandem reden. Keinem Verdächtigen, niemanden, der dir eine Frage stellt, nicht mit dem kleinen Kind, das du auf der Straße aus Versehen über den Haufen gerannt hast.”

“Niemandem?” Wufeis Augenbrauchen schossen nach oben. “Du meinst, ich soll stumm sein?”

“Mehr als das. Du darfst nicht mal nicken, winken oder Zeichensprache benutzen. _Du – darfst – nicht – kommunizieren!_ Du sprichst nur mit mir.”

“… Duo… Es ist die reinste Untertreibung, zu sagen, dass das meine Fähigkeit, eine Untersuchung durchzuführen, behinderst”, murmelte Wufei, während er in einen Zustand des hysterischen Humors glitt.

“Ha, deswegen hast du ja mich. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Heero kriegt’s auch hin.”

“Ich bin nicht überrascht”, grummelte Wufei, bevor er sich bremsen konnte; er wollte Duo keinen Grund geben, ihn loszuwerden. Davon abgesehen was das hier seine Mission. Er konnte das! Hoffte er.

Duo betrachtete ihn scharfsinnig, als könnte er seine Gedanken erraten. “Unnötig zu sagen, dass du alles tun wirst, was ich dir sage, blind. Sogar Illegales. Sogar töten.”

Das nahm der Situation irgendwie den Humor, unwirklich oder wirklich. Verdammt. Nun, er hatte schon … ein paar wirklich hässliche Dinge getan. Und er ging nicht davon aus, dass Duo ihn jemanden angreifen lassen würde, der sie nicht zuvor attackiert hatte. Er … hoffte es ernsthaft. Aber– … Er musste sich auf die Mission konzentrieren. Carver. Und auch Duo war wichtig; er durfte Duos Position in Freeport nicht riskieren. Trowa hatte Recht, ein Informant von Duos Kaliber wurde dort gebraucht. Wenn das bedeutete, jemanden zu eliminieren, der sie entdeckt hatte– Um Duos Leben und sein eigenes zu retten, würde er töten. Er hatte das schon während des Krieges gemacht.

Abgesehen davon gab es in Freeport wohl nur sehr wenige Leute, die man als unschuldig bezeichnen konnte.

Er nickte grimmig und Duo seufzte. “Hoffentlich kommt es nicht dazu. Ist nicht so üblich, dass Leute in Kämpfen sterben. Erinnere dich daran. Wenn uns jemand blöd anmacht, darfst du ihn blutig schlagen, verwunden oder verstümmeln, in dieser Reihenfolge. Aber du tötest nur, wenn ich es dir sage.”

“Fein.” Das war nicht allzu beruhigend. “Also… Warum genau bin ich dann kein Schläger? Ich suche nur nach einer Erklärung.”

“Weil… Weil du meine Befehle nicht für Geld oder Drogen oder so befolgst. Du befolgst meine Befehle, weil du mir so sehr vertraust wie deiner rechten Hand.”

Wufei begutachtete Duos feierliches Gesicht, überrascht von dem plötzlich so ernsthaften Ausruck in den blauen Augen.

“Das ist wie … du vertraust mir mit deiner Seele. Alles, was du tust… Es ist, als würde ich es tun. Ich werde verantwortlich gemacht für alle deine Fehler und Verbrechen.”

Oh. Kein Wunder machte er sich Sorgen, was passieren würde, wenn Wufei versagte.

“Jetzt verstehst du’s.” Duo nickte, fing die kleine Weitung in Wufeis Augen auf. “Theoretisch kannst du mich in aller Öffentlichkeit in Frage stellen, aber es gibt eine Grenze, die du nicht übertreten darfst– besser nicht zu viel reden, wenn wir unterwegs sind. So geht Heero damit um.”

“Das ist…” Ziemlich seltsam, wollte Wufei sagen. “Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich das nicht schaffe, aber aus purer Neugier, warum kannst du mich nicht nach Freeport reinschmuggeln oder so tun, als sei ich dein Angestellter oder so?”

Duo schloss die Augen und atmete durch die Nase aus. “Du arbeitest für niemanden in Freeport. Wir haben keine Angestellten.”

Was habt ihr dann, Freibeuter und Handlanger? Wufei biss den Sarkasmus zurück. Er wusste ein bisschen über Freeport, aber offensichtlich nicht genug. Jede Sekunde klang das bizarrer. Als würde er auf Tortuga zusteuern, damals während der Eroberung der Karibischen See.

“Du könntest allerdings nach Freeport kommen und _mit_ mir arbeiten, als ein Mechaniker. Du hast die Fähigkeiten. Zum Teufel, du hast deinen Gundam genauso repariert wie ich meinen.”

“Also…?” Wufei hob eine Braue.

“Also könntest du das, wenn du ein Jahr lang auf einem der Mienensatelliten oder den äußeren Häfen arbeiten willst. Hast du so viel Zeit, Kumpel?”

“Was?!” Wufei starrte ihn entsetzt an.

“Oy, ich dachte nicht, dass die Bräuche in Freeport so unbekannt sind, sogar bei euch Typen aus der höheren Gesellschaft. Hast du nie von der Quarantäne gehört?”

“Nein. Ich meine, ich weiß, was eine Quarantäne ist – ich hörte, dass da eine sei, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Sie schließen dich eine Weile weg, überprüfen deinen Hintergrund, nehme ich an? Ich dachte, du könntest mich da durchschmuggeln.” Um genau zu sein, dachte er, dass sei überhaupt der Grund dafür, warum sie Duo anheuerten.

“Sie schließen dich nicht wirklich weg. Aber… Lass uns das nicht vertiefen. Lass uns nur sicherstellen, dass du eine Sache verstehst. Du bist kein Bürger. Du bist gar nichts in Freeport. Du bist eine Erweiterung von mir. Deswegen bist du nicht durch die Quarantäne und die Einbürgerung gegangen. Irgendwie ist das deine Quarantäne. Das ist teilweise der Grund, warum du mit niemanden reden darfst, warum du– warum sich alles um mich dreht. Ich bin deine Quarantäne-Einrichtung, wenn du so willst.

“Das ergibt nicht viel Sinn, Maxwell.”

“Das liegt daran, dass uns die Zeit ausgeht.” Duo blickte auf die Schiffsuhr. “In weniger als zehn Minuten sind wir an der Blockade. Ich hab dir einen kurzen Umriss geliefert. Was sagst du, Chang? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das schaffen kannst. Denk eine Minute darüber nach.”

Das tat Wufei. Nicht das, was Duo über seine Deckung gesagt hatte, beunruhigte ihn; er hatte Schlimmeres befürchtet, sobald das Halsband aufgetaucht war. Es war das, was er nicht wusste, das ihn beunruhigte. Freeport schien eine Menge Bräuche zu haben, von denen er nichts wusste.

“Ich spreche nur mit dir. Niemand erwartet, dass ich mit ihm rede oder Fragen stelle?”, fragte er langsam.

“Genau so. Ich kann dir die Erlaubnis geben, zu sprechen, aber das passiert kaum. Wenn überhaupt. Das ist eine echt wichtige Tradition, Wufei. Wenn du anfängst, mit den Leuten zu reden, sogar um Bitte oder Danke zu sagen, ist allen klar, dass du nicht bist, wer du behauptest zu sein. Ich kann das nicht deutlich genug sagen. Keine. Kommunikation.”

“Na… Irgendwie ist das auch gut.”

Duos Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben, eine Aufforderung, das zu erklären.

“Du benutzt eine Terminologie, die mir nicht bekannt ist, und all diese Bräuche und Regeln–“

“Wir nennen das Traditionen.”

“Was auch immer.” Bei der Wortklauberei verdrehte Wufei die Augen, aber das war ein gutes Beispiel dafür, was er zu sagen versuchte. “Wenn ich nicht zu viel mit dir spreche und auch mit sonst niemanden, sind die Chancen, mich zu verraten, um vieles geringer. Klingt nicht allzu schwierig.”

“Das wird schwerer, als du glaubst”, verbesserte Duo ihn. “Da sind meine Befehle und die Sache mit dem Auftreten… aber… wenn du das hinkriegst, drucke ich dein Gesicht auf einen Flyer.“ Die blauen Augen fuhren wieder sein Gesicht nach, als wäre da etwas, das zu finden er bislang nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. “Du denkst also, du kannst das?”

Befehle. Duos Befehle. Wufei hatte darüber bislang nicht zu gründlich nachgedacht, nicht mal, als Duo sagte, er könnte ihm befehlen, jemanden zu töten. Denn…

Denn obwohl sie einander seit fünf Jahren nicht gesehen hatten, auch wenn sie immer schon sehr unterschiedlich gewesen waren, einander beinahe fremd … war da diese widerwillige Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Sie waren wie Brüder, die einander nicht besonders gut kannten, die aber durch Blut verbunden waren. Eine ganze Menge Blut.

Wufei war Duo Maxwell gegenüber natürlich immer noch misstrauisch. Duo war ein Verbrecher, wenn auch ein kleiner; er war ein Schmuggler, wenn nicht Schlimmeres. Wenn auch sonst nichts war er Zivilist. Es musste nicht erwähnt werden, dass er weder Wufeis Fähigkeiten noch seine Prioritäten hatte. Aber wegen des Blutes zwischen ihnen vertraute Wufei Duo. Er vertraute Duo, ihn nicht vom Weg abzubringen, nicht die Mission zu zerstören, weil Duo wusste, wie wichtig ihm das war. Und sobald er Wufeis Wort hatte, würde ihm Duo im Gegenzug sein Leben anvertrauen. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen musste nicht perfekt verstanden werden, genauso wenig wie die Harmonie oder der gemeinsame Zweck. Es war der Glaube von Männern, die Rücken and Rücken gekämpft hatten, bis sie verschmolzen waren und einander immer noch vertrauen mussten. So ziemlich… So ziemlich der gleiche Blödsinn wie die Sache mit der Klinge und dem Hehler. Himmel, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte Duo nicht gesagt, dass sie nur so tun würden.

Er richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf, eine Hand gegen die Konsole, und verbeugte sich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie fehl am Platz diese Tradition hier war. “Ich schwöre, bei meiner Ehre: Ich werde tun, was es erfordert, meine Mission zu beenden, und ich werde dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Du hast mein Wort.”

“Oy, kein Grund so feierlich zu sein.” Duo lachte und zum ersten Mal, seit Wufei anstelle von Heero aufgetaucht war, lachten auch seine Augen. “Sag einfach ´Ja, Duo, ich verspreche, dass ich’s nicht verkacke´!” Aber hinter dem Gelächter klang er ziemlich zufrieden.

“Duo, ich verspreche, dass ich es nicht vermasseln werde”, wiederhole Wufei trocken, während er an dem Halsband herumfummelte, dass immer noch ein wenig zu eng saß. Schwer, sich Heero mit diesem Ding vorzustellen. Schwer, sich Heero in dieser Situation vorzustellen. Auch schwer, sich selbst darin vorzustellen!

“Ich nagel dich darauf fest”, warf Duo leicht über seine Schulter, als er sich wieder der Konsole zuwandte und den Autopiloten ausschaltete.

Duo musste ihn auf gar nichts festnageln; Wufei war immer schon sein schärfster Richter gewesen, versuchte immer noch, mit den vielen Fehlern seiner Vergangenheit zurechtzukommen. Seine Freunde sagten ihm manchmal, dass er zu schwer mit sich ins Gericht ging, aber das war die einzige Art, wie er sein konnte. Er hatte Duo diesen Schwur auf seine Ehre geleistet; er würde sein Leben dafür geben, ihn zu halten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besser spät als nie...  
> Ohne beta, da ich hängen gelassen wurde. Fehler bitte an mich.

Welcome to Tijuana   
Tekila, sexo y marihuana   
Welcome to Tijuana   
Con el coyote no hay aduana   
  
Bienvenida a Tijuana   
Bienvenida mi suerte   
Bienvenida la muerte   
Por la Panamericana 

~

 

Willkommen in Tijuana   
Tequila, Sex und Marijuana   
Willkommen in Tijuana   
Du musst den Kojoten keinen Zoll zahlen  
  
Willkommen in Tijuana   
Willkommen, mein Glück  
Willkommen zum Tod  
Durch die Panamerikaner  
  
_\- Manu Chao, 'Welcome to Tijuana'_

+

“Da sind wir. Das sollte nicht zu lange dauern”, künsigte Duo an, als er sich an der Blockade anmeldete und ihren Andockanweisungen Folge leistete.

Wufei betrachtete die kleine Raumstation aus dem Bullauge. Es war wie das hässliche Entlein unter den Raumobjekten, eher klein, ein Haufen Kanäle, Benzinbehälter, Schoten und Antennen, die wahllos zusammengefügt worden waren. Die Blockade bestan aus etwa einem Duzent dieser Stationen, die wahllos um Freeport herum verteilt zu sein schienen. Ein Preventer-Schiff mit Fünf-Mann-Besatzung war bereits angedockt, lang, glatt und tödlich wie ein Degen, ein Widerspruch zu der massigen, hässlichen Raumstation. Es wurde an einer der Ladekammern der Station mit Munition und Sauerstofftanks befüllt, bevor es sich zu einer neuen Patrouille aufmachte. Duo glitt vorsichtig an dem Schiff vorbei und näherte sich einem anderen Lageplatz.

Ein leichtes Klackern echote durch den Schiffskörper und den Raum der Klapperkiste, als Duo an die Kammern der Station andockte.

“Halte deine ID bereit. Und lass einfach mich reden, okay?”

“Ist das nicht ohne das, was ich tun sollte?”, murmelte Wufei.

“Nicht soweit es Johnny Lawboy betrifft. Ich meinte natürlich, unsere hochgeschätzen Preventer-Streitkräfte.”

“Natürlich.” Wufei ignorierte Duos aufziehendes Grinsen.

Es gab ein weiteres Klackern, als sich die luftdichte Tür der Station mit der von ‘Scythe verband. Duo sprang auf und glitt zur Tür, öffnete die Verriegelung.

“Offfizier Dinkle! Was für ein Vergnügen!” Wufei konnte das Grinsen in Duos Stimme beinahe hören.

Als Antwort kame in Grunzen. Wufei löste seinen Gurt und glitt zu ihnen.

Auf der Preventer-Marke stand Tyrone Dinkle. Er grunzte ein weiteres Mal, als Duo im einen Stapel Papiere reichte; die Einfuhrpapiere, nahm Wufei an. Dinkle überflog sie kurz, die Augen gelangweilt und völlig unfreundlich.

“Wer ist das?” Die Augen des Mannes blickten zu Wufei, sogar als er die Papire durchblätterte. Er bemerkte Wufeis Halsband und sein gesichtsausdruck, der bereits unfreundlich gewesen war, verzog sich zu etwas wie Ekel. “Hat er eine ID?”

“Jupp. Gib ihm deine Papire.” Das Letzte richtete sich an Wufei. Folgsam überreichtete er die normale Kopie seiner ID, die er bereit hielt. Darauf war nichts Bemerkenswertes und keine Vorstrafen, die es ihm schwierig machen sollten, nach und aus Freeport zu kommen.

Dinkle betrachtete die ID und las die Einträge gründlich, wobei ihn die Aura von kaum versteckter Feindseligkeit umgab. Er reichte sie zurück, ohne Wufei anzugucken, wobei er sicher ging, dass er die ID entegennehmen konnte, ohne dass sich ihre Hände berührten. Bezaubernd. Dann wendete sich der Offizier den Schachtel zu.

“Was hast du hier, Maxwell?”, fragte er schwer.

“Das steht ihn den Einfuhrpapieren, Ty!” Duo strahlte wie die Sonne.

Dinkle tratete der erstbesten Schachtel kräftig gegen den Deckel, schob sie so auf, obwohl so die Gefahr bestand, sie für weitere Weltraumflüge untauglich zu machen. Ein Schatten, den nur Wufei bemerkte, huschte über Duos Augen, aber sein Lächeln blieb offen und beinahe bemerkenswert ehrlich.

“… Ich weiß ja, dass du deine Haare magst, Maxwell, aber das ist lächerlich”, sagte Dinkle langsam.

Wufei sah zu der geöffneten Schachtel, dann sah er noch mal hin. Sie war gefüllt mir altmodischen Lockenwicklern, kreischend pink und lächerlicherweise in Reihen gestapelt.

Sein erster Instinkt als Preventer war es, sie direct herauszureißen, um zu sehen, was sich wohl darunter verstecken mochte. Er hoffte, dass Duo nicht ernsthaft versuchte, gerade jetzt etwas durch das Embargo zu schmuggeln, wenn sie eine wichtige Mission in Freeport hatten und es sich nicht leisten konnten, ein paar Monate bis zu einem Jah rim Gefängnis festzuhängen!

Dinkle untersuchte ein paar Reihen, schickte sie unbekpmmert in die Luft. Duo fing sie und wartete, bis der Offizier mit seiner schnellen Untersuchung des Inhalts fertig war, bevor er sie wieder in die Schachtel tat und diese so vorsichtig verschloss, als wären sie empfindliche Gerätschaften. Dinkle war bereits bei der nächsten Schachtel, wühlt durch Kleidung. Baby-Kleidung, bemerkte Wufei mit matter Neugier, als wären ihm die Überraschungen ausgegangen. Eine weitere Schachtel enthüllte kleinere Schachteln mit billigem Gyros, LED-Lichtern und ähnliches. Eine vierte war voll mit Computerteilen, die meisten davon sahen kaputt aus.

“Also das Übliche. Mal abgesehen von den Lockenwicklern, die sogar für dich schräg sind, Maxwell”, rümpfte der Preventer die Nase. Er öffnete zwei der kleineren Schachtel und schüttelte den Gyros unvorsichtig, untersuchte sie oberflächlich und steckte sie zurück in die Schachtel.

“Du hast eine Kopie der Einfuhrpapiere?”

“Bereits auf deinen Raumcomputer runtergeladen, Ty!”

Dinkle grunste erneut; offensichtlich war das die Ebene der Unterhaltung, die er für seine Besucher als würdig bewertete. Er trieb wieder zur Kabinentür ohne eines weiteren Blickes. Duo sah nicht überrascht aus, beugte sich kaum vor und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

“Das war alles?!” Wufei starrte die luftdichte Tür an, sobald sie zu war.

“Jupp, so läuft das beinahe immer. Oh, manchmal führen sie ein Schiff zum Trockendock und nehmen es auseinander, aber das ist mir in den vier Jahren, in denen ich mit Scythe diese Route nehme, nur zwei Mal passiert.”

“Aber das ist– Das ist kaum–“

“Die wissen, dass ich sauber und ehrlich bin”, erklärte Duo feierlich.

“Maxwell, du bist nie erwischt worden, aber Trowa weiß, was du so treibst und ich auch!”

Das brachte ihm einen klaräugigen Blick der verletzten Unschuld ein. “Was genau meinst du?”

“Duo–“

“Auch egal, ist nicht wichtig”, grinste Duo, winkte mit einer abwehrenden Hand und glitt zurück in den Pilotensitz. “Die wissen, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, mich mit irgendwas zu erwischen. Ich verstecke es entweder zu gut ode rich hab etwas so Unförmiges, dass ich es durch die Versteckspielroute bringen würde.”

Wufei wusste, was er mit der Versteckspielroute meinte: Den Schmuggler-Highway.

Freeport war umgeben von winzigen Versorgungssatelliten; dunkle Flicken gegen die Sterne, mite in paar Blicklichtern, um sich gegen den Verkehr zu schützen oder mit Flutlichtern, die Ausgrabungspunkte oder Eintrittspunkte im Licht badeten. Keine andere Kolonie im Alt würde sich mit Satelliten dieser Größe aufhalten. Der Preis, den es erforderte, solche kleinen Mienenvorhaben so weit außerhalb zu bewirtschaften, war einfach unwirtschaftlich. Freeport tat es trotzdem: durch einen hohen Anteil menschlicher Arbeit anstelle von Maschinen, die die anderen Kolonien auf den großen Ausgrabungspunkten benutzten. Die zahllosen zerstörten Objekte und die Weltraumtrümmer, die dadurch produziert wurden, waren eine Gefahr für das Preventer-Schiff, das hier patroullierte. Außerdem bildeten sie einen hervorragenden Schutz für Weltraumpiraten und Schmuggler, die die Kolonie ansteuerten, ohne bei der Blockade zu halten und weiterführende Fragen zu beantworten.

Wufei wusste, dass sie schlimmeren Schmuggler Freeports Trümmerfeld nutzen würden, um die Blockade zu umgehen, aber trotzdem, wenn er sich an Dinkles fahrlässige 5-Minuten-Überprüfung erinnerte…

“Das war trotzdem bereits an der Grenze zur Pflichtvergessenheit.” Automatisch rollten die Dienstnummer und der Name des Mannes durch seinen Kopf, mit einer bereits halb formulierten Anfrage auf ein Gespräch. Dann warf er Duo einen scharfen Blick zu. “Warte eine Minute. Bei dieser Nachlässigkeit hottest du praktisch einen Mobile Suit nach Freeport schmuggeln können! Warum hast du gesagt, du könntest meine Browning nicht reinbringen?!”

“Später, später. Muss mich konzenrierten, um es durch das Trümmerfeld zu schaffen”, murmelte Duo, als sie Scythe aus der Andockklammer löste und sich auf die Ansammlung heller Lichter zubewegte, die den sofortigen Tod versprachen, sollte man irgendeines davon rammen. Es gab einen Pfad durch das Feld, wie Wufei wusste, aber die war für wichtige Frachttransporte und kommerzielle Frachter reserviert. Kleine Fieger wie Duo mussten sich irgendwie durchmogeln.

Das Raumtrümmerfeld und die kleinen Satelliten – die meisten davon an Freeports Schwerkraft gebunden – gaben nach etwa 20 Minuten den Weg frei. Dies waren die äußeren Docks, wo die Schiffe gebaut wurden. Wufei löste seinen Gurt, um einen bessern Blick aus dem Frontfenster zu haben. Er benahm sich wie ein Tourist, das wusste er, aber seine Faszination für Raumschiffe, vor allem die für den tiefen Weltraum konstruiert worden waren, gewann.

Das Raumschiff war beinahe unsichtbar gegen die endlose Nacht des Alls; nur die Teile, wo Menschen arbeiteten waren mit riesigen Beamer bestrahlt. Die paar, die er klar erkennen konnten, waren Frachtschiffe, der Erde-an-Mond-Typ. Die größeren Mars-Frachter und die Erkundungsschiffe für die äußeren Planeten, an denen die ESUN arbeitete, befanden sich vermutlich auf der anderen Seite der Kolonie, deren massiver Rahmen ihm immer mehr den Blick auf die Sterne versperrte, je näher sie ihr kamen.

Wufei stellte sich der Dunkelheit, wie sich andere einem Feind stellten. Freeport. In seinem Kopf konnte er die Kolonie so klar erkennen, wie sie auf Duos Radar dargestellt war. Sie war wie ein Rad geformt, obwohl eine der acht Speichen gebrochen war, vor Dekaden von irgendwelchen Trümmern zerstört. Die Menge kleiner Versorgungssatelliten um es herum und die Schiffe, die in und aus den Speichen und Achsen tanzten befanden sich dauerhaft in der Gefahr, ähnlicher Unfälle. Wenn sich die Einwohner der Konlie deswegen sorgten, hätten sie sich mittlerweile wohl daran gewöhnt; Wufei, selbst ein Kolonist, beunruhigte es, sich diesen tödlichen Tango anzusehen, aber er würde sich wohl auch daran gewöhnen müssen. Im Zentrum des Rades, der Rotatinsachse, war hell erleuchtet; sie wogte vor Weltraumverkehr, ständig kamen und gingen Schiffe. Viel mehr Vekehr, als sicher gewesen wäre, konnte Wufei mit einem Blick erkennen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, gleichermaßen schockiert und beeindruckt.

Das Trällern des Kommunikators brachte Wufei dazu, sich zurückzusetzen und sich festzuschnallen. Duo tauschte ein paar Wort emit Freeports Flugkontrolle und beantragte einen Trockendock. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück und streckte sich in seinem Gurt wie eine Katze.

“Es wird Verzögerungen bei den Trockendocks geben. Mag ein paar Minuten daurn, vielleicht auch ein paar Tage. Wir können Scythe im einem Weltraumdock lassen und mit den Raumanzügen benutzen, wenn das passiert. Das sollten sie uns in ein paar Minuten sagen können.”

“Warum so lange”, fragte Wufei verwirrt.

“Alle haben viel zu tun”, antwortete Duo als würde das alles erklären. “Und sie brauchen jemanden am Zoll, der uns einchecken kann.”

“Zoll? Freeport hat einen Zoll?” Wufei sah über seine Schulter, als könnte er die Raumblockade sehen, die sie vor 30 Minuten hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er dachte, _das_ war der Zoll.

“Hmm, klar haben wir das.” Duo rieb sich die Augen. Er sah so müde aus, wie Wufei sich fühlte. “Müssen schließelich sicher gehen, dass das Schiff keinen gefährlichen Scheiß – oder Leute – reinbringen.”

“Machen sie einen besseren Job als Offizier Dinkle?”, fragte Wufei ein wenig säuerlich. Er war immer noch wütend auf den Mann. Die Blockade sollte nicht so ein Witz sein! Sie war da, um das Schmuggeln aus und nach Freeport zu stoppen und um Verbercher und Piraten zu finden, die sich dort vor dem Gesetz verstecken wollten. Hauptsächlich prüften sie heutzutage auf Waffen. Freeport wurde schon vor Wufeis Geburt zur rechtsfreien Zone erklärt und den Waffenhandel in so einer Umgebung einzuschränken wurde als der erste Schritt angesehen, sie zu pazifizieren. Obwohl bislang keine Regierung bis zum letzten Schritt vorgedrungen war. Sie versuchten einfach, den schlimmsten Abschaum am Verlassen der Kolonie zu hindern und die wirklich gefährliche Waren davor, reingeschmuggelt zu werden.

“Sei nicht fies zu den Jungs und Mädels von der Blockade”, ermahnte Duo müde. “Ist ein beschissener Job. Wenn du dich dann besser fphlst, sie sind deutlich vorsichtiger, wenn es darum geht, was aus Freeport _rauskommt_ , als darum, was reingeht. Das heißt, dass da nur ganz wenige im Einfuhrbereich sind und die kümmern sich hauptsächlich um die großen Frachtschiffe, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir kein Gundanium oder Suit-Teile oder so einschleußen. ´Offizier Tiny Winkle´ ist nu rein armer Schmog, der darauf wartet, dass seine Abordnung endet, damit er zurück zur Erde kann, um ein bisschen Dreck unter den Füßen zu spüren, sich zu  betrinken und flachgelegt zu werden.”

“Das ist keine Entschuldigung”, kommentierte Wufei wütend. “Wenn alle Wachen so nachlässig wären, wäre jedes Zuchthaus ein Kriegsgebiet.”

Dies brachte ihm einen dieser selten gewordenenen alten Blicke.

“Jesus, Maria und Josef! Freeport war zu Beginn ein Zuchthaus, aber das hat nur zehn Jahre gedauert! Und das war vor 83 Jahren! Verdammte Sheiße, wir hören das ständig. Zuchthaus dies, Gefängnis das, als wäre jeder Kerl an Bord ein flüchtiger Verbrecher oder so. Alle Insassen, die am Anfang hier waren, sind längst als Alterschwäche gestorben! Wenn sie Glück hatten. Nicht, dass es jetzt noch den kleinesten Scheiß bedeuten würde.”

Wufei schaute ihn erzürnt an. Natürlich bedeutete das etwas. Wufeis Clan wurde aus dem sinoasiatischen Konglomerat verbannt – der einstigen Chinesischen Demokratischen Republik, Nordkorea, Vietnam und Taiwan – und zwar vor 69 Jahren und nach wie vor erinnerte sich jedes Familienmitglied an jede kleine Einzelheit dieser Verbannung, inklusive der beteiligten Politiker und der der Patriarchen, die sie zu nach A0206 geführt hatten, einer neuen Heimat, in der sie ihre Stärke und ihre Ideale an Reinheit und Gemeinschaft leben konnte. Die Herkunft bedeutete etwas.

“Die Herkunft ist wichtig für Freeport”, stellte er ein bisschen abfällig klar. “In ihrem Fall der Umstand, dass sie eine Strafkolonie waren, worauf sie ihren seltsamen Unabhängigkeitsstatus begründeten, den sie seitdem haben. Was dazu führt–“

“Seltsamen Unabhängigkeitsstatus?! Hey, Kumpel, daran ist nichts seltsam! Das war sogar unter der Allianz eine Charta.”

Wufei schniefte abwehrend. “Maxwell, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass die Allianz Freeport als Müllhalde für Unzufriedene und Problemfälle verwendete, bei denen sie keinen Grund gefunden hatten, sie hinzurichten oder ins Gefängnis zu stecken. Der einzige Grund, warum sie noch nicht einmaschiert und den verdammten Ort übernommen haben, war, dass es einfacher war, ihn einfach abzuriegeln als sich mit den Folgen seiner Zerstörung rumzuplagen und sich heimatlosen Kehrern stellen zu müssen, die sich als aufrührerische Gruppe über die Kolonien verteilen. Einer von OZs Offizieren hat es einmal mit einem relative gutartigen Krebs verglichen, der streuen würde, wenn man ihn zu entfernen versucht.

Duos Augen waren gefährlich eng, ein grausames und provozierendes Lächeln zuckte um die beweglichen Lippen. “Und deine Leute machen nicht dasselbe?”

“Nein, natürlich nicht!”, schnappte Wufei. “Der einzige Grund, warum sich die ESUN von Freeport fernhält und diesem– diesem Nest der Kriminalität, ist, dass wir eine humanitäre Regierung haben und unsere Analysten die Situation so beurteilt haben, dass die– diese _erleuchteten Irren_ , die dort das Sagen haben, es Ernst meinten, als sie sagten, sie würden den Ort lieber in die Luft jagen als sich unseren Armeen zu ergeben! Die Todesrate wäre–“

“Würde echt kacke aussehen in den Sechs-Uhr-Nachrichten, das versprech ich dir. Aber ist du sicher, dass diese Entscheidung nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun hat, dass die Freeport die besten verdammten Schiffe im ganzen Sonnensystem herstellt, inklusive der Mars-Shuttle? Die Flotten der ESUN und der Kolonien wurden während des Krieges total ramponiert, die haben sogar die meisten Frachtschiffe und Transporter verloren. Bist du dir sicher, dass die Tatsache, dass die Bürger Freeports bereits sind, 48 Stunden am Tag zu arbeiten, um ihre Verluste auszugleichen, nichts mit der Geduld der ESUN und gegenüber zu tun hat?” Duo sah ihn durch gesenkte Lider an, als würde er sich danach sehnen, seine Reaktion zu sehen.

“Ich–“

“Überhaupt, wenn ihr wolltet, dass wir aufgeben und brav mitspielen, könntest ihr vermutlich einfach die Schiffsbestellungen sein lassen”, fügte Duo hinzu mit einem aufziehenden Grinsen um die Lippen. “Das würde Freeport in den Würgegriff nehmen und vermutlich alle Leute vertreiben, ohne auch nur eine einzige Kugel zu verschieben. Also warum tun sie das dann nicht, hey?”

Das hatte Wufei sich auch schon gefragt und ihm hatten die möglichen Antworten nicht gefallen, also gab er die, die die Preventer übernommen hatten und mit der er gelernt hatte, zu leben, wann auch immer er über das Problem nachgedacht hatte: “Ich verstehen, dass dieses Vorgehen dafür gemacht ist, Freeport die Möglichkeit einzuräumen, ehrlichen Profit zu machen, anstatt sich auf etwas verlassen zu müssen, das– das–“

“Schmuggler, Piraten und Diebe, Junge, Schmuggler, Piraten und Diebe.” Duo schenkte ihm ein wölfisches Grinsen, das Wufei an die Tage erinnerte, in denen man den Mann Shinigami nannte. “Ich nehm mal an, du hast Recht, Chang. Wir haben uns nicht sehr verändert seit den alten Tagen. Wir sind immer noch alle Lebenslängliche. Die alten Raummächte stießen die Knastvögel vor rund 80 Jahren von sich, als der Weltraum und die Kolonien erste Anläufe in Richtung Unabhngigkeit unternahmen, und alles wurde zu Chaos. Alle nahmen an, sich um Verurteilte zu kümmern, war der Job der anderen Seite – also hat es keener getan und die armen Bastarde wurden zurückgelassen, um Vakuum zu fressen. Sie bekamen ihre technische Unabhängigkeit, als also alle starben, der Rumpf durchbrochen wurde und zur Hölle fuhr, hat sich keine von beiden Seiten besonders schuldig gefühlt. Und das ist immer noch so! Na ja, diese Veruteilten haben überlebt und wir auch–“

Duo unterbrach seinen hitzigen Monolog mit einem Blick auf Wufei, der eher abfällig war, verschränkte seine Finger in seinem Nacken und entspannte sic him Gurt. “Ja”, fuhrt er vor, “ich nehme an, die ESUN – und Chang Wufei – haben absolut Recht. Wir sind eine Klärgrube, ein Haufen Lebenslänglicher, die immer noch am Rande des Abgrunds ums Überleben krakseln. Und weißt du was? Wir sind immer noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben und die guten Typen reinzulassen, um uns zu beherrschen. Und die ESUN hat absolut Recht, wir _werden_ die Bombe schon beim ersten Zeichen einer Invasion zünden, weil das die einzige Waffe ist, die wir haben. Das ist die Art von durchgeknallter Irrenanstalt, in die du gehen wirst. Noch Lust drauf, Chang?”

Wufei starrte seinen einstigen Verbündeten an. Duo dehnte sich in seinem Gurt, die Hände hinter dem Kopf und einem Fuß auf dem Schaltpult, sein Gesicht ein fröhliches Grinsen. Seine Stimme war scherzend. Auf der Oberfläche. Darunter jedoch erkannte Wufei diesen seltsamen Stolz, den Wufei schon während der Krieges kannte – die ´Ich bin Shinigami und die ganze Welt ist gegen mich – was okay ist, den ich will ihr Blut!´-Einstellung. Die anderen Piloten waren so ernst und pflichtbewusst. Duo hatte gelacht und gescherzt und wie ein Teufel getötet, mit Überzeugung und Spaß daran. Ein wahrer Shinigami. Er hatte ein Verständnis für die politischen Ziele, die die Piloten erreichen wollten, er war kein seelenloser Mörder. Dafür hat er gekämpft, aber er schien das nie auch nur halb so ernst zu nehmen wie den Kampf selbst. Vielleicht war er deswegen ein so gutter Pilot gewesen…

Er war noch der Gleiche, außer dass er dieses Mal ´wir´ gesagt hatte und nicht sich selbst und die anderen vier Piloten gemeint hatte. Und Wufei fand das ziemlich besorgniserregend.

Für Maxwell war das nicht nu rein Ort zum Leben, es war nicht nu rein Ort, an dem man sich verstecken und ihn als Basis für seine Schmuggeloperationen verwenden konnte. Dies war Shinigamis Heimat geworden in einem sehr viel grundlegenderem Sinne. Obwohl Duo für seinen Job bezahlt wurde, was zeigte, dass seine praktische, gewinnsüchtige Seite noch in voller Ordnung war, konnte Wufei nicht anders, als die Loyalitäten seines Informanten in seinem Kopf neu zu sortieren.

Carver, redete sich Wufei ein. Konzenrier dich darauf, Carver zu fangen. Duos Allianzen zählten nicht mehr als diese dubiosen Umstände, in denen Wufei die Mission übergeben wurde. Wufei würde einen Killer hinter Gitter bringen.

Heute mochte Freeport Duos Heimat sein, aber Wufei hatte keine – mit Sicherheit nicht die kleinen, eintönigen, vorrübergehenden Wohnungen, die die Preventer für ihn anmieteten, wo immer er hinzog. Wufeis Allianzen waren, und waren es schon seit dem Krieg, seine Auslegung von Gerechtigkeit, kleine Einzelheiten, wenn es darum ging, Kriminälle aufzuhalten, um das größere Verbrechen aufzuhalten, dass der Krieg darstellte. Das war alles, was für ihn zählte.

\---

Nach 30 Minuten bedeutungsschwangerer Stille piepste die Komm. Eine müde Stimme echote, als Duo antwortete.

//Scythe, wir haben dir ein Trockendock. Ring 10, Liegeplatz 49. Kapiert?//

Duo verzog das Gesicht.

“Ach, Mann! Das ist _Meilen_ von daheim weg! Kann ich nichts näheres haben? Ich bin durch!”

Am anderen Ende der Komm war kurz Stille. //Scythe, dieses leichte Quietschen, das du horst, ist nicht meine Begeisterng nach einer 15-Stunden-Schicht mit nur einer Stunde Pause und auch nicht die Nerven des Liegeplatzkoordinators, die langsam aber sich zum Zerreißen gespannt sind bei den Mengen von Fracht und reinkommendem Verkehr; das ist das Geräusch meiner kleinen Geige, die die Tatsache beweint, dass du deinen Arsch ein paar hundert Meter weiter bewegen musst, als du das gerne hättest. Nun beweg deinen Arsch auf den Platz oder verpiss dich. Over.//

“Die lieben mich auf dem Flugdeck. Und mal richtig sauer zu werden, tut ihnen gut, bei den Schichten, die die leisten”, verkündete Duo fröhlich, als er Scythe nach vorne steuerte.

Wufei verbiet sich den Kommentar, da er Duo nicht ablenken wollte, während der Pilot seinen weg durch die engen Gassen manövrierte. Es gab eine Menge kleinere Schiffe wie Maxwells – und der Instinkt des Preventers begann, sich Kennzeichen zu merken, den die meisten davon wurden vermutich irgendwo gesucht. Es gab auch langsame, seltsame Frachter, Kehrer, die Lieferungen in die Station brachten. Und dann waren da die riesigen Firmenschiffe; sie brachten das Grundmaterial für Freeports Schiffsbauindustrie. Wufei bemerke Logos auf den Seiten der Schiffe, wenn er sie sehen konnte; Etoiles Inc. – eine der alten Romefeller-Firmen – und Marsico, der andere Schiffsbaugigant. Diese Firmen besaßen die Schiffe und brachten die Baumaterialien von den ganzen anderen Kolonien, die sie produzierten. Freeport – die ganze Kolonie war ein Handelsverbund, offiziell betrachtet – war der Unternehmer, der die Schiffe zusammensetze, und sie konnten, im Augenblick, jeden anderen Anbieter im Sonnensystem unterbieten und das schon seit 50 Jahren.

Nachdem, was er vom Flugdeck gehört hatte, fragte Wufei sich, wie Freeport genug Koordination aufbringen konnte, und dem Schiffsgarten zusammenzuhalten. Zudem auch noch einen sehr erfolgreichen Schiffsgarten. Aber zu welchem Preis? Aus dem bisschen, was er gehört hatte, schloss er, dass die Bürger Freeports in einem sklavenähnlichen Zustand lebten, um aus dem Konglomerat Crews raus zu den Schiffsgärten oder Mienen auf den Versorgungssatelliten rund um die Kolonie zu schicken, um Erze und anderes Rohmaterial zu gewinnen. Das war … ein hässliches Bild. Beinahe so hässlich wie der Piratenhafen, der die andere Seite des einstigen Gefängnissen bildeten. Als Preventer und menschliches Wesen hatte Wufei oft das Bedürfnis verspürt, loszuziehen und Ordnung in diesen Ort zu bringen – und Scheiß auf die Schiffsbauindustrie! Sie mussten nur ein kleines Stück aus dem dicken, fetten Pool der Profite abschneiden, den sie für ihre Aktionäre zurückhielten, und damit aufhören, Arbeiter zu beschäftigen, denen es nicht besser gin gals Sklaven. Die Einsparungen, die sie machten, weil sie ihre automatischen Frachttransporte nicht gegen Piraten schützten, sobald sie Freeport verließen und im Weltall waren, würde das vermutlich schon stämmen. Aber wie viele korrupten und langlebigen Systeme hatte Freeport und die Wirtschaft, die es unterstützte, seine eigene Trägheit, eine die durch einen einzelnen Preventer zerstört werden konnte, wenn er nur daran dachte, sich einzumischen. Sogar Une konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Zur Hölle, sogar die mächtige Präsidentin Peacecraft und ihr politisches System war ein Teil der mächtigen wirtschaftlichen Interessen, die die ESUN unterhielten, jetzt, da der Krieg vorbei war. Soweit es die Preventer betraf, gab es viel zu viele andere Brennpunkte, um die man sich zuerst kümmern musste. Die Erde und die Kolonien waren durch den jahrzehntelangen Krieg ausgebrannt. Relenas rosigen kleines ´Friedens´-Bild, das die Fernsehbildschirme wiederspiegelten, ware nein Symbol für das, was kommen möge. Die Realität, auf der anderen Seite, musste dem erst noch gerecht werden.

Trotzdem, eines Tages… Wufei starte die Drehung der Kolonie vor sich an, Ankerplätze, Rohe und Komm-Antennen stachen daraus hervor. Eines Tages würde die ESUN ihr Versprechen halten, wenn der Friede, für den Wufei und seine Freunde so viel geopfert hatten, sein Versprechen halten würde… Wenn Relena Peacecraft ihr Versprechen halten würde… Dann würde die ESUN eines Tages die Zeit, das Geld und den politischen Anstoß haben, sich um Freeports Probleme zu kümmern und den Ort aufzuräumen.

Das waren die Dinge, wegen der Wufei morgens aufstand. Er würde sich um den Scheiß kümmern, wenn der Frieden sein Versprechen halten würde…

Die Drehung der Kolonie wurde langsamer, gleichzeitig mit ihnen, als sich Duo gekonnt seiner Bewegung anpasste, was ihm geradezu lächerlicht leicht fiel. Der Bastard war immer noch eine edr besten Piloten überhaupt, bemerkte Wufei abwesend, immer noch ein bisschen abgelenkt durch seine grießgrämigen Gedanken.

Duo drehte Scythe, so dass er auf einen eher kleinen Einganz in der Außenhülle der Kolonie zusteuerte. Endlich reagierte Wufei.

“Warte. Wir landen in der Kolonie?”

“Jupp, ich parke das Schiff im Trockendeck. Mein Kumpel braucht ein paar Reperaturen und ohne Raumanzug geht das einfach leichter.”

“Was ist dem Null-Gravitations-Anker.”

“Oh, Junge, die sind für die Frachttransporter reserviert, Mann! Ein winziges Schiff wie Scythe hätte keine Chance, da anzudocken, sogar wenn ich hundert Jahre in der Schlange warten würde!” Duo gab dem Schaltpult einen kurzen Klapps, während er sprach, als würde er Scythe versichern wollen, dass er es nicht abwertend meinte, ere r es als ´winziges Schiff´ bezeichnete. “Das Trockendeck verschwendet Treibstoff beim Rein- und Rausgehen wegen der Schwerkraft, ich weiß, aber es ist besser, al sein Weltraumspaziergang, wenn man was reparieren will. Ist auch leichter für dich.”

“Mich?”, fragte Wufei verwirrt.

“Wir werden ab und zu vorbeikommen, um Scythe seine ´Repraturen´ zu geben. Dann kannst du deine verschlüsselten Mitteilungen runterladen und rausschicken. Ein verstecktes Programm in ihren Computern fängt das auf und überträgt sie für Barton und Une. Damit sie wissen, dass du noch lebst und deinen Job machst. Du wirst noch dankbar sein, dass du nicht jedes Mal extra einen Raumanzug anziehen musst.

“Oh.” Wufei hatte Trowa gefragt, wie genau er seine Berichte machen sollte und Duo hatte ihn in das Shuttle geschubt mit einem ´Duo wird dir das alles erklären´.

Duos Beschleunigung und der Winkel begannen, Wufei einen leichten Shauer über den Rücken zu jagen, als die Schwerkraft an Bord Kroch. Scythe gleitete mit gekontem Druck in das Dock, der nur das absolut nötige Minimum an Sprit benötigte, Duo fand die Mitte über der losen Wiege und ließ sie magnetisch an Scythes Unterseite andocken. Der Klang echote durch das Schiff, dann ein Stöhnen, als die Wiege an den Kabeln eingezogen worde und am Anleger fetgemacht wurde. Die Schwerkraft kam schnell zurück, der Schauer auf Wufeis Rücken wurde kräftiger. Er zuckte, spannte seine Muskeln an und dehnte sich, erlangte seine Beweglichkeit zurück und holte seine Beine so schnell wie möglich aus der Schwerelosigkeit. Duo tat dasselbe. Das war eine alte Angewohnheit, die sie aufgenommen hatten, als sie 5 waren und regelmäßig schon ein paar Sekunden nach der Landung an einem Ort kämpfen mussten.

“Richtig, gib ihnen ein paar Minuten, um das Dock zu fluten. Oh, das erinnert mich an was.” Duo langte wieder in den losen Kleidersack, die nun vom Haken hing. “Hier. Davon willst du sicher einen.”

Duo fischte etwas aus der Tasche, was aussah, wie Konfekt. Er zog einen dünnen Zahnstocher heraus, der aussah, als sei er aus echtem Holz. Er steckte ihn sich zwischen die Zähne und starrte, daran rumzuknabbern. Er hielt Wufei einen hin, der ihn ansah, als hätte Duo ihm einen toten Herring gereicht.

“Was ist _das_?”

“Süßholz.”

“… Muss ich ´warum´ fragen?”, knurrte Wufei, weil er wusste, dass Duo darauf wartete. Er erkannte dieses kleine Grinsen in den beweglichen Mundwinkeln. Worauf auch immer Duo da herumkaute, es gab einen scharfen Geruch ab, wie Menthol und Hustensaft.

“Wirst du sehen”, sagte Duo durch die Zähne. “In einer Minute wirst du dafür dankbar sein.”

Wufei nahm das Ding, das Duo ihm anbot und roch vorsichtig daran. Es roch nicht so stark wie Duos, vermutlich weil man erst reinbeißen musste, um den Geschmack freizusetzen. Es sah aus wie Holz, obwohl jetzt, da er es berührte, er annahm, dass es vermutlich eine Nachbildung war. Soweit er es an dem Ende sehen konnte, an dem Duo herumlutschte, während der Pilot Scythes Systeme nach und nach ausschaltete, war es faserig. Man sollte es nicht essen, nur darauf kauen. Wufei hatte keine schlechten Angewohnheiten – abgesehen davon, streitsüchtig und stur zu sein – und diese widerliche Angewohnheit würde er sich nicht zulegen. Er beugte sich vor und steckte den Zahnstocher höflich zurück in Duos Brusttasche. Duos Augen zuckten, aber er sagte nichts, seine Hände tanzten über das Schaltpult.

“Alles fertig”, kündete Duo um den Zahnstocher in seinem Mund herum an. “Mein Baby schläft in seiner Wiege und die Schnüffler warten! Lass und abladen.”

Wufei folgte Duo zur luftdichten Tür, nahm im Vorübergehen seinen Schlafsack und sein Schwert. Er zögerte, als sich Duo einer der Schachten in der Kabine schnappte.

“Hier, Wu, nimm eine der anderen. Das ist eine super wichtige Lieferung. Den Rest laden wir später aus.”

“… Es gibt einen dringenden Bedarf an Babykleidung und Lockenwicklern?”, fragte Wufei verdächtig, während er sich den Schlafsack umband und wünschte, er hätte einen Gurt für sein Schwert.

“Die Wege Freeports sind geheimnisvoll.”

Wufei schnabbte sich die Schachtel mit der Kleidung und folgte Duo, der sich den Kleiedrsack und einen Seesack über die Schulter war und sich zwei der raumsicheren Schachteln nahm. Duo setzte sie neben der luftdichten Tür ab und drückte die Freigabe.

Die Luft pfiff aus dem Schiff, zu Wufeis Überraschung. Das bedeutete, dass der Luftdruck in der Andockzone geringer war als der in Scythe; Freeport ging wohl sehr knauserig mit Sauerstoff und Luftdruck um–

Wufei schnappte nach Luft und hustete, ließ beinahe die Schachtel fallen, um sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase zu bedecken.

“Was zur–“, er konnt den Satz nicht beenden.

Die Luft, die langsam die Luft aus dem Schiff durchdrungen hatte, war– Wufei kämpfte die aufkommende Panik nieder, eine Sekunde lang nahm er an, dass es ein Leck in der Außenhülle gäbe oder etwas mit den Lebenserhaltungssystemen nicht stimmte. Es roch streng, durchmischt mit irgendetwas Chemischen. Mit diesem Geruch kämpfte ein um sich greifender organischer Gestank, der ihm den Magen umdrehte. Die Luft ear ziemlich kalt, verglichen mit der Wärme des Schiffes.

“Heftig, hä?” Duo grinste ihn an, Hände in den Taschen und sich in einer aufreizenden Pose gegen das Türsiegel. Bastard.

“… Ich habe Körper im Leichenschauhaus begutachtet. Ich hab schon Schlimmere erlebt”, murmelte Wufei durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Der Gestank hatte ihn übettascht, aber er war nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie als er den Leichensack einer fünf Tage alten Wasserleiche geöffnet hatte.

“Ja, aber weißt du, die Techniker im Leichenschauhaus tun einen Tropfen Eucalyptus-Essenz in ihre chirurgischen Masken, bevor sie an den wirklich durchgereiften arbeiten? Das hier ist genauso.” Duo hatte den von Wufei abgelehnten Zahnstocher aus seiner Tasche gezogen und drehte ihn geschickt vor der Nase des Preventers.

Wufei starrte den harmlosen Zahnstocher böse an. Aber in diesem Licht betrachtet, nahm er an – er lange danach, aber Duo zog ihn weg.

“Oh, das hab ich vergessen–“ Duo zog die Stir nein wenig unsicher Kraus. “Ähm, ich sollte dir vermutlich sagen– egal, du wirst grün.”

“Ich werde nicht grün!”, fuhr Wufei ihn an. Er gewöhnte sich bereits an den Gestank, der Anfangsschock ging vorüber. Vertraue Maxwell, dass er dich nicht verletzt! Duo hatte noch immer das Bedürfnis zu– allen gegenüber einen Treffer zu landen, ganz offensichtlich. Das war kindisch! Und dumm!

Nein, was wirklich dumm war, war die Art, wie Wufei die meisten Male auf diese Herausforderung ansprach. Er kämpfe gegen das Gefühl, einfach aus dem Trockendeck herauszumarschieren, an und Maxwell zu beweisen, dass er den Geruch ignorieren konnte. Duo kaute auf dem widerlichen Zeug, also wured das vermutlich von Leuten erwartet, die ihn Freeport landeten. Wufei wollte dazu passen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Geruch nach einer Weile ermüdend wirken würde und er wollte sein Bestes geben. Er schnappte sich den Zahnstocher von Duo, der überrscht aussah und eine Sekunde lang so, als würde er ihn sich zurücklangen sollte.

Wufei biss in die Süßigkeit. Es schmeckte, als hätte man ihm gegen die Nase getreten. Nicht einmal der Gestank hatte eine Chance. Es schmeckte ein bisschen wie Eualyptus, genauso wie nach Anis und Lakritze. Es war Frisch, wenn nicht überwältigend, und eine Erleichterung. Der Geschmack knisterte förmlich auf seiner Zunge.

Die zwei Männer trugen die Schachteln Scythes ausgefahrere Rampe hinunter und steuerten auf den Dockingring zu. Wufei verlagerte die Schachtel in seinen Armen und zitterte, obwohl ihm plötzlich ein bisschen warmer wurde. Vermutlich gewöhnte er sich nur an die Temperatur.

“Der Geruch ist nicht so schlimm in den Unterkünften. Immer noch dam aber nicht so schlimm. Hier sind wir nicht weit von den Fabriken entfernt. Außerdem ist Recyc überall. Du gewöhnst dich daran.”

Wufei folgte Duos Monolog, als sie den Ring überquerten. Es war dunkel im Dock, nur von Notlichtern beluchtet und einem Flutlicht in der Nähe der Tür.

“Du wirst vermutlich ein Weilchen in Freeport sein. Wenn wir wahnsinniges Glück haben, wirst du in ein paar Wochen verschwinden. In diesem Fall wirst du es wohl lieber vermeiden wollen, direkt nach deiner Rückkehr einen Drogentest machen zu wollen.”

Wufei ging zwei Schritte und holte einen Stützpfieler, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, was Duo eben gesagt hatte. Er zog den Zahnstocher mit der Hand, die auch sein Schwert hielt, aus seinem Mund. “Was?!”

“Ich sagte, du willst vielleicht–“

Wufei schnellte zwei Schritte nach vorne, knallte ihn Duo, nagelte ihn gegen die Dockwand mit dem Schwertarm über die Brust dieses Bastard. “Was zur Hölle ist in diesen Dingern?!”

“Fei!”, zischte Duo, deutete mit den Augen auf die Tür. “Hände weg! Die Zoller könnten gucken!”

Mit einem gezischten Fluch ließ Wufei ihn los und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, starrte zu der beinahe unsichtbaren Tür.

“Ist okay, wenn eine Klinge streitsüchtig ist, aber sie greifen kaum mal ihren Hehler an, nicht mal als Witz”, sagte Duo mild, schüttelte sich selbst und stieß sich von der Tür ab.

“Tut mir leid”, knurrte Wufei.

“´Tut mir leid´ bringt’s nicht, wenn du uns umbringst”, stellte Duo fest, die Stimme immer noch vernünftig. “Wenn es um die Lakritze geht, entspann dich. Das sind ganz, ganz kleine Mengen von ein paar Rauschmitteln drin.”

“Rauschmittel?”, fragte Wufei scharf.

“Koffein, Lydac und Raver.”

“Duo, die sind illegal! Nicht das Koffein, meine ich, aber–“

“Es sind nur ganz kleine Mengen, Wu, die machen dich nicht zittrig oder high. Nur ein bisschen benebelt. Das ist eine von Freeports wenigen Vergnügungen, also lehn das nicht ab. Das erinnert mich daran, hier gibt es keine Zigaretten; du rauchst nicht, oder?”

“Natürlich nicht!”

“Gut”, murmelte Duo, während er erneut den Weg wies. “Ich würde es hassen, zu erleben, wie du während eines Nikotinentzug drauf bist…”

Wufei starrte in der beinahen Dunkelheit Duos Rücken an, dann denZahnstocher in seiner Hand. Der bleibende Geschmach von Lakritze wich dem Gestank. Er wusste, dass die Preventers Test auf diese Art Drogen durchführten… Hoffentlich konnte Trowa ihm eine Freistellung besorgen; er hatte schon in das Ding gebissen. Wufei knurrte innerlich und steckte sich den Zahnstocher wieder in den Mund, folgte Duo Richtung des Lichts.

Duo stellte die Schachteln auf einem kleinen Wagen ab. Nachdem Wufei das Gleiche getan hatte, gingen sie zurück, um die anderen drei Schachteln aus Scythes Cockpit zu holen. Die Scahchteln im Frachtraum des Schiffes ließen sie unberührt. Dann stiße Duo den Wagen durch ein Loch in der Wand und ging zur Tür. Es war eine typische Dock-Tür, luftsicher für den Fall, dass die Raumtüren hinter ihnen den Druck nicht mehr halten konte. Duo bewegte sich auf die zu, sah dann zurück, nahm den Lakritz-Stocher aus seinem Mund.

“Wufei, ich sag dir das jetzt, damit du nicht gleich ausflippst. Das ist ein kleiner Raum und es dauert drei Minuten, bis sich das Luftschloss auf der anderen Seite öffnet. Manchmal länger. Willst du mit mir da rein oder lieber allein?”

“Drei Minuten? Warum?”

Duo warf ihm einen gedankenverlorenen Blick zu. “Du fragst das oft, hä? Heero war das immer egal. Mit mir oder nach mir, Wu? Denk drüber nach, ich bin müde.”

Mit zusammengebissenem Kiefer folgte ihm Wufei in das Luftschloss. Warum drei Minuten, wenn auf der anderen Seite der Tür auch Luft war? Die Schachtel gingen direkt durch das Loch auf die andere Seite. Obwohl e seine automatische Drucktür über dem Lock gab, um das Dock im Falle eines Druckabfalls abzuriegeln, war es offen, als Duo den Wagen durchgeschoben hatte; die Luft floss frei von einem Raum in den anderen.

Heero hat vermutlich nie so viele Fragen gestellt. Heero hatte auf Missionen einen Hang zum Verfolgungswahn und Tunnelblick. Er beurteilte, ob etwas die Mission gefährden könnte, aber er bervorzugte es, das selbst herauszufinden, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen. Wenn das bedeutete, dass ihm Details über etwas Unbedeutendes fehlten, war das eben so. Und wenn er Duo vorbehaltslos vertraute, würde er noch wenigr Fragen stellen; er würde einfach annehmen, dass Duo es am besten wusste. Wufei vertraute Duo sein Leben an, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich zu fragen, was zur Hölle hier vorging, und es auch herausfinden zu wollten, obwohl es nicht zwangsläufig mit der Mission zusammenhing. Er sollte sich trotzdem konzentrieren. Erinnere dich an deine Cover-Story, fuhr er sich selbst an; du sollst dieser… dieser Roboter für Duo sein.

Der Raum hinter dem Luftschloss war eng. Vermutlich waren da nicht mal zehn Zentimeter zwischen ihren Körpern und die Taschen hingen seltsam an ihren Seiten. Wufei dankte seinen Ahnen, dass er nicht klaustophobisch war.

Es gab ein leichtes Pfeifen, als würde die Luft nicht ganz dicht. Dann nichts. Stille, abgesehen von Duos sanften Atem und den Kaugeräuschen, die er auf seinem Zahnstocher machte. Wufei versuchte, sich gegen die Wand zu entspannen.

“Das sind die Schnüffler.”

Duos Stimme klang laut in der Stille und beengtem Raum, sie machte Wufei hellhörig. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Hüfte gegen Duos Seesack drückte, und ihre Knie berührten sich, als Duo das Gewicht verlagerte.

“Was–“ Wufei unterbrach seine Frage. “Ich dachte, du würdest nichts erklären”, flüsterte er betont leise.

“Ich erklär dir schon Zeugs, wenn wir die Zeit haben. Wir müssen jetzt drei Minuten totschlagen. Du bist neu in Freeport, Wu. Da ist es normal, Fragen zu haben.” Duo sagte das laut, mit unterschwelligem Stress in der Stimme. Wufei schloss daraus, dass es egal war, wenn jemand lauschte; sogar in Wufeis Cover-Story war er neu in in der Kolonie. Nun… Wenn du dachte, dass das das Beste sei…

“Also, was sind Schnüffler?”, fragte Wufei mit immer noch leiser Stimme, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte.

“Die Luft hierdrin wird durch einen Detektor gepresst. Das Luftschloss der Innenseite wird sich nur öffnen, wenn die Detektors keine Spuren von Waffenpuder oder gefärhlichen Substanden finden. Manchmal werden die Leute auch zufällig geröngt. Um sicher zu gehen, dass wir nichts geschluckt haben, oder es uns den Du-weißt-schon-was hochgeschoben haben.”

“… Oh. Was ist mit den Schachteln?”

“Die werden auch durchsucht.”

“Oh. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt–“

Ein Fuß trat auf seinen und im Licht des kleinen roten Verschlossen-Signals sah er, wie Duo kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Wufei schluckte die Frage hinunter und behielt seine Überraschung für sich selbst; hier wurden sie gründlicher untersuch als an der Blockade.

“Gefährliche Substanzen sind, natürlich, Drogen – bestimmte Drogen, nicht diese Süßigkeiten hier”, fügte Duo hinzu, während er den Zahnstocher aus seinem Mund zog. “Flüchtige Chemikalien und das Zeug von der Liste.”

Wufei wollte fragen, was ´die Liste´ war, aber er dachte, besser einmal die Fragen für sich zu behalten. Offensichtlich war die ´Klinge´, die er darstellen sollte, neu in Freeport, aber sollte zumindest ein bisschen was über Freeports Regeln wissen. Wufei, der Preventer, hatte dieses Wissen nicht, dank der übereilten Art, wie er auf diese Mission geschickt wurde. Er würde besser nicht zu viele Fragen stellen; er wollte sie besser nicht mehr der Nase darauf stoßen.

Die restlichen drei Minuten krochen in Stille vorbei. Die Luft im Luftschloss wurde ein bisschen wärmer, dank ihrer geteilten Körprwärme. Wufei fragte sich, wie sensibel die Spurenanalyser waren; die ESUN hatte auch welche, um Waffen und Sprengstoff finden zu können, aber weil du die Leute, die du überprüfen willst, einige Minuten auf beengtem Raum sein müssen, wurden sie als unpraktisch beurteilt, zu viel Eingriff bei normalen Zivilisten. Freeport hatte diese Skrupel offensichtlich nicht. Aber Wufei hätte auch nie angenommen, dass Freeport auf Waffen und Drogen testen würde.

Letztendlich zischte das Luftschloss, während es sich in den Raum öffnete.

“Maxwell… Ich hab beinahe schon Angst, zu fragen… Warum hast du uns Lockenwickler gebracht?”, fragte eine Stimme trocken.

Wufei sah sich um, als er aus der Luftschleuße stieg. Ein Mann stand auf der einen Seite des kleinen Raums, neben ihrem Wagen mit den Schachteln, während er die erste methodisch durchsuchte – deutlich gründlicher als Dinkle. Er schnitt jede Plastiktüte mit Lockenwicklern auf und untersuchte sie vorsichtig. Er war in den mittleren Jahren, war ein bisschen wie ein Kehrer gekleidet in praktischen, festen Hosen und einer warmen Jacke. Er hatte schulterlanges Haar mit hellen und dunklen Strähnen, nicht sehr gut gekämmt, und einen langen Schnurbart. Er hielt einen der Lockenwickler kritisch nach oben.

“Hi, Karl. Die sind für die Labore, wie die anderen Schachteln auch.”

“Aber warum–“

“Sie benutzen die Lockenwickler, um die Teströhrchen aufrecht zu erhalten. Diese Teströhrchen halter, die sie draußen kaufen, sich bescheuert teuer. Ich hab für die ganze Schachtel Lockenwickler nur zehn Creds ausgegeben und wenn man sie mal zusammengesteckt hat, funktionieren sie genauso gut. Wenn man mal das Plastik abhat, kann man sie sogar in die Inkubationsofen stcken. Immaculata Corriendes aus der Pathalogie hat mich darum gebeten.”

“Kann nicht jemand, ich weiß auch nicht, ihr Teströhrchen halten bauen? Kann doch nicht so schwer sein.”

“Vermutlich. Hast du Zeit?”

“Sieht das so aus? Okay, sind die alle für das Path-Labor?”

“Verschiedene Labore im Krankenhaus. Schick sie einfach hin und die verteilen es dann. Die Babyklamotten sind auch für die Entbindungsstation.”

“Was ist mit dem Rest?”

“Hier sind die Einfuhrpapiere. Nur das Übliche. Der Quartiermeister wird schon damit klar kommen. Diese Schachtel sind die einzigen mit einem Eselsohr. Hast du jemanden, der sie das schnellstmöglich hinbringen kann?”

“Die für die Labore schon, ja.”

“Ich werde mich dann morgen oder übermorgen um die anderen kümmern.”

“Das wäre nett.”

Während der Unterhaltung war die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes geteilt zwischen der Schachtel mit den Lockenwicklern – es untersuchte sie immer noch sehr gründlich – und Wufei. Dieser wurde ebenfalls genau untersucht, von dem Halsband über die Kleidung bi shin zu seinem Schwert.

“Der ist neu”, sagte der Mann abrupt, schaute Duo an. Wufei versteifte sich beinahe bei der Unhöflichkeit, nicht direkt angesprochen zu werden, bevor er sich an den ´Klingen´-Blödsinn erinnerte. Laut Duo sollte er nicht gefragt werden.

“Stimmt.”

“Was ist mit… Waswarseinname? Der blauäugige Typ, den du davor hattest?”

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, schaute weg. Karl beobachtete ihn eine Sekunde lang, dann tauchte er wieder in die Schachtel ein. “Lass mich das dir beenden und dann checke ich euch Jungs durch. Ist… ah, dieser hier… bleibt der?”

“Werden wir sehen”, kicherte Duo. Aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. Es klang ein wenig trocken und seine Schultern senkten sich am Ende eines halbherzigen Schulteruckens. Karls Blick war verständnisvoll.

“Hm. Das kannst du wohl nicht wissen, hä, Duo? Verdammt, wenn der Typ neu ist, heißt das, dass ich einen Haufen Scheiße ins System eingeben muss!” Karl bließ seinen Schnurbart entnervt nach vorne.

“Tut mir leid, Docker.”

“Ja, ja.” Wufei wurde von einem weiteren Starren festgenagelt und dieses Mal war es ein wenig feindselig. Er hielt sein Gesicht völlig neutral, weil er meinte, dass das Ganze einen Hintergrund hatte, der sich ihm nicht erschloss.

Der Mann untersuchte die Lockenwickler, ging dann proffesionell ihre Taschen durch, wühlte sich durch ihre Kleidung und Pflegeartikel, um sicher zu gehen, dass es keine versteckten Taschen oder so etwas gab. Er streckte sogar die Hand aus und nahm Wufei sein Schwert aus den Händen – Duo legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter des Preventers, als der kurz davor war, sich selbst und seine Klinge zu entziehen.

Dann nahm Karl Wufeis Fingerabdrücke und fuhr mit einem kleinen Scanner über die Innenseite seiner Faust, das UV-Licht zeigte sein Kolonialtattoo, vemerkte es in einem Computersystem, dass schon beinahe antik aussah. Wufei war sich nicht sicher, warum der Mann sich für das Tattoo interessierte. Es war ein alter Brauch, den die Menschen nutzten, seit sie in den Weltraum gingen, sobald hier Babys geboren wuden. Weil die Erdmenschen keine hatten, wurde es nicht als ID-System benutzt. Tatsächlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt irgendwo registriert war, jetzt wo seine Kolonie zerstört war.

“Richtig.” Der Mann schob Wufei das Tastenfeld und das Terminal zu. “Trag hier deinen Name ein– oh, weißt du– ‘tschuldige, Duo, weiß er, wie man schreibt?”

“Ah, ja, weiß er”, erwiederte Duo mit einem Grinsen.

“Gut. Trag hier deinen Name ein. Duo wird den Rest ausfüllen.”

Wufei tippte seinen Namen – Wu Fei Chang, durchschnittlich genug im L5-Cluster, dass man ihn dadurch nicht zu seinem Job zurückverfolgen konnte – und verließ den Platz vor der Tastatur für Duo, der den Rest ausfüllte: Duos Namen, sein Schiff und seine Freeport-Adresse. Es gab kein Feld für Wufeis Adresse oder sonstige Details, die er sehen konnte.

“Ist das sein erstes Mal in Freeport?”, fragte Karl langsam, während er zu tippen begann, sobald Duo fertig war.

“Ja.”

“Ist er schon lange eine Schwarzmütze?”

“Nein.”

“Oh.” Karl zog die Stirn in tiefe Furchen.

“Aber ich verbürge mich für ihn”, fügte Duo schnell hinzu.

“Reicht mir”, antwortete Karl mit einem Nicken, tippe noch etwas. “Willkommen in Freeport … Wufei.” Er sah Wufei nicht an, als er das sagte, was gut war, den Wufei hätte sich als Antwort beinahe verbeugt. Er unterbrach die Geste. Er fühlte Duos Augen auf sich.

“´Kay, ich geh jetzt mal am Kissen horchen. Bin jetzt seit mehr als 35 Stunden wach mit nicht mehr als einem kurzen Nickerchen in Scythe. Komm, Wu. Bis dann, Karl.”

“Pass auf dich auf, Maxwell”, warf Karl über die Schulter, ohne von der Tastatur aufzusehen, auf der er immer noch tippte.

Die Tür außerhalb des ´Zolls´ hatte sich gerade hinter ihnen geschlossen, als Wufei zwei Dinge bemerkte.

Zum einen hatte er eine Einwandersungsprozedur hinter sich, die eine Menge Methoden der ESUN in den Schatten stellten … ohne auch nur einmal seine Papiere zu zeigen.

Zum anderen… er hatte es nach Freeport geschafft.


	4. Chapter 4

I met my love by the gas works wall   
Dreamed a dream by the old canal   
Kissed a girl by the factory wall   
Dirty old town   
Dirty old town   
Heard a siren from the docks   
Saw a train set the night on fire   
Smelled the spring on the smokey wind   
Dirty old town   
Dirty old town   


~

 

Ich traf meine Liebe bei den Wänden der Gaswerke  
Träumte einen Traum am alten Kanal  
Küsste ein Mädchen an der Fabrikwand  
Dreckige, alte Stadt  
Dreckige, alte Stadt  
Hörte eine Sirene an den Docks  
Sah, wie ein Zug die Nacht in Brand steckte  
Roch den Frühling im rauchigen Wind  
Dreckige, alte Stadt  
Dreckige, alte Stadt

_\- 'Dirty Old Town', The Pogues_

 

+

 

“Willkommen in Freeport!”, rief Duo mit einer ausladenden Geste, als würde er Wufei die Kolonie wie bei einem Bankett präsentieren. “Was denkst du?”

Wufei sah in beide Richtungen des langen Korridors. “Ich denke, dass ich schon U-Boote gesehen habe, die schöner waren.”

Duo kicherte, als wäre diese Antwort genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Er ging davon und winkte mit der Hand, um Wufei zu bedeuten, dass er ihm folgen möge.

Ihre Schritte hallten in dem breiten Flur wieder. Er war genauso schlecht beleuchtet wie der Docking-Ring: ein langer Tunnel mit Kabeln, die sich an den ungestrichenen Wänden entlang schlängelten, aus den verwickelten Ranken sprießen Glühbirnen wie aus der Erde. Der Boden war aus Stahl mit Gittern in der Mitte, durch die Wufei Rohre erkennen konnte, die Wasser transportierten, Abwasser und Hochstromleitungen unter ihren Füßen.

Sie gingen an duzenden Türen vorbei, die vermutlich zu anderen Docking-Ringen führten, bis sie einen riesigen Aufzug mit offenen Seiten erreichten. Wufei sah ein paar Leute weiter unten im Korridor, die Schachteln und Kisten in einem breiten, elektrischen Wagen luden, aber niemand sah in ihre Richtung, als der Aufzug zu klackern begann und nach oben fuhr.

Ein paar Sekunden lang befanden sie sich in beinaher totaler Dunkelheit, während der Aufzug durch den dicken Boden nach oben kletterte, die den Docking-Ring von dem darüberliegenden Bereich trennte. Dann waren sie daran vorbei. Der Aufzug hielt nicht an; er schlich weiter seinen Weg die Wand hoch, offenbarte langsam einen weiteren Teil Freeports für die Augen des Neuankömmlings.

Wufei gab sich große Mühe, sein Gesicht in seiner gewöhnlichen, kalten, leicht arroganten Maske zu halten, während er sich gegen das Geländer des Aufzugs lehnte und sich den großen Sektor um sich herum ansah.

“Geht’s dir gut?” Offensichtlich waren seine Bemühungen, seine Überraschung aus seinem Gesicht zu halten, nur teilweise erfolgreich gewesen. Duo betrachtete ihn neugierig. “Du siehst aus, als würden dir Augen und Nase jucken. Riecht ziemlich übel hier, hä?”

Ja, tat es. Der chemische Geruch war hier erstickend, als sie sich über Freeports industrieller Zone erhoben.

Freeports war schon zu seinen Anfängen ein Arbeitsgefängnis gewesen. Wufei hatte sich geistesabwesend eine Werkstatt voller Nummernschilder vorgestellt oder irgendwas in der Art. Offensichtlich hatte die Kolonie das weiterentwickelt, was auch immer ihnen hinterlassen wurde, als sie ihre Unabhängigkeit erlangt hatten. Das Industriegebiet, dass sich unter ihnen ausbreitete, was immens.

Die Flächen und Gebäude wurden von unfreundlichen, weißen Flutlichtern erhellt; die übrigen Schatten waren gespickt mit kleineren Lichtern, Rot als Warnung und Gelb für Notausgänge und Straßenlaternen. Riesige Fabriken echoten durch die Geräusche von Handarbeit, dem Brüllen von Turbinen und dem Knurren schwerer Maschinen. Anstelle von Schornsteinen entsprungen den Gebäuden Rohre wie Arterien; sie pumpten die vergiftete Luft zu einer riesigen Filtereinheit in der Größe eines Hauses, die zischend Dampf ausstieß, die heiße Luft verband sich mit der Kühle der Kolonie. Von dem heftigen Chemiegeruch kitzelte es in Wufeis Nase, die alles Tödlichere als ein paar Toxine, Kohlenmonoxid und -dioxid herauszufiltern versuchte. Alles andere wurde als Luxus betrachtet, den Freeport nicht brauchte.

Ein Zischen und tief rot-goldenes Glühen erlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit; ein paar Gebäude entfernt von der Stelle, an der ihr Aufzug die Wand hinauf kroch, hatte ein riesiger Bottich aus geschmolzenem Metall seinen Inhalt in lange, von Kränen gelenkte Formen gekippt. Sie machten Stahlträger, nahm er an, auch wenn das schwer zu sagen war. Ein Hauch von verbranntem Metallduft trieb über die beiden Beobachter hinweg. Der Stahl glitzerte und brannte in den Mulden und wurde kirschrot, als er sich abkühlte. Es war die dritte der zehn Ebenen der Hölle, dachte Wufei ein wenig fantasievoll. Die, die für Verbrecher, Drogenhändler, Grabräuber und Aufständische reserviert war. Also absolut angemessen.

Duo spukte das Stück Zahnstocher aus, an dem er rumgekaut hatte, und sprach laut über den Lärm hinweg: “Wir stellen ein paar der Teile, die wir für die Werften brauchen, selbst her. Der Rest wird von anderen Kolonien importiert, aber wir reduzieren die Kosten, indem wire in paar davon hier machen. Außerdem ein paar Dinge für Freeport.”

“Ist das eine Chemieanlage?”, fragte Wufei langsam, seine Augen fest auf ein Gebäude am ´Horizont´ der Kolonie gerichtet. Es war gespickt mit einer komplizierten Anordnung langer Rohre, Tanks und Destillationsbottichen.

Duo lehnte sich an ihm vorbei, um besser sehen zu können, beinahe zu spät, um noch einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, bevor es von der Schräge der Kolonie verdeckt wurde, als der Aufzug weiter nach oben fuhr. “Sieht so aus.”

“Liebe Götter, Maxwell, das verletzt jede grundlegende Sicherheitsbestimmung–“ Wufei presste die Lippen aufeinander, als er sich an den verrückten Schiffswalzer draußen erinnerte, jedes einzelne dieser Schiffe eine potentielle Gefahr, die jederzeit in die Kolonie krachen könnte. Richtig. Freeport hatte diesbezüglich vermutlich ziemlich niedrige Standards.

“Ist vermutlich nichts wirklich Flüchtiges. Wir erlauben das nicht auf der Kolonie.” Der Aufzug hatte sie durch einen weiteren Boden gezogen, verdeckte ihre Sicht auf den riesigen Raum unter ihnen und tauchte sie erneut in beinahe vollkommene Dunkelheit, die nur durch das matte Licht der Aufzugsknöpfe und das Notausgangsschild erhellt wurde. “Alles wirklich Explosive wird auf den Mienensatelliten aufbewahrt oder in den Rafinerien draußen im All, genau wie bei den anderen Kolonien.”

Wufei erinnerte sich an die winzigen Figuren, die um die Werften herum huschten, Trucks, die um die Rohrleitungen und Bottiche mit geschmolzenen Metall herum arbeiteten. Was auch immer Duo sagte, er war ziemlich froh, nicht an ihrer Stelle zu sein. Auf der gleichen Kolonie zu sein, würde schon schlimm genug werden.

“Beinahe da.” Duo sah nach oben, wo ein mattes Licht das Ende der Aufzugsfahrt versprach. “Dann können wir das Shuttle zu den Unterkünften nehmen.”

Also würden sie nicht gehen müssen? Gut. Wufei wurde müde. Es waren nicht nur die vergangenen zwei Wochen, die ihn einholten; er war schon das ganze letzte Jahr am Anschlag, und verdammt, er war keine fünfzehn mehr!

Als er der Spezialeinheit der Preventers beigetreten war, ging es ihm gut. Aufsände, Unruhen, mehrere Verschwörungen… Er hatte sich dem allen mit dem Eifer gestellt, den jemand hatte, der die Ideale des Friedens völlig verinnerlicht hatte. Die Unruhe dauerte über ein Jahr an, aber dann beruhigten sich die Dinge wieder; die zurückweichende Anspannung hatte sich wie eine Belohnung für ihre harte Arbeit angefühlt, ein Versprechen dafür, dass die Dinge wirklich besser wurden. Die Menschheit hatte ihre Lektion gelernt.

Aber dann im letzten Jahr gingen die Aufstände und der Ärger in den Kolonien und ein paar Hot-Spots auf der Erde wieder los. Hauptsächlich auf L3 und L2, auch ein paar der Mienenkolonien von L4 waren dabei. Wufei hatte über einen Monat damit verbracht, Waffenhändler auf L3 zu jagen, die Situation davon abzuhalten, sich zu etwas Schlimmeren zu entwickeln, und dann hatte er die hauptsächliche Auftsändeüberwachung für Une auf L2 übernommen. Und diese zwei Wochen auf L2-X953. Wenn er diese eine Kolonie niemals wieder sehen würde, würde er als glücklicher Mann sterben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ihm egal, ob er in Freeport oder in der Hölle war: Er wollte nur da ankommen, wo sie hingingen und in einem Bett schlafen, zum ersten Mal seit 80 Tagen.

Der Aufzug führte sie in eine weite Öffnung. Auf der einen Seite war eine Aufzugsinstallation, die darauf wartete, Passagiere durch ein Loch in der Decke zu begleiten; es führte wohl zu einer der Speichen in Zero-G-Hafen in der Achse der Kolonie. Duo ging daran vorbei und hielt am Rand der Plattform neben einer Reihe Zuggleisen an, die auf beiden Seiten in der Dunkelheit eines Tunnels führten. Niemand sonst war da. Sie schafften es gerade so auf die Plattform, als Krach im Tunnel das Kommen eines Zuges ankündigte.

Er fuhr automatisch, mit nur zwei langen Wagons hinter einer kleinen Maschine. Vier Leute waren im ersten Wagon, aber Duo stieg in den zweiten ein. Wufei folgte ihm zu einer Reihe harter Plastikbänke und setzte sich neben ihn.

“Maxwell, wo fangen wir mit der Suche an–“ Der Zug fuhr los und löschte Wufeis Worte vollständig aus. Sie hatten nicht mal versucht, die Wagons schalldicht zu machen. Oder etwas wegen der Federung zu unternehmen. Wufei spürte, wie seine Zähne klapperten, und er fasste nach der Kante des Sitzes, um nicht heruntergeworfen zu werden. Nach ein paar Minuten wurden die Erschütterungen weniger und die Fahrt ein wenig ruhiger, aber es war immer noch zu laut für eine Unterhaltung.

Ein paar Minuten lang fuhren sie ohne ein Wort. Der Zug wurde langsamer und hielt ein paar Mal an. An einer der Haltestellen stiegen zwei Leute ein, gingen aber in den anderen Wagon. Wufei fehlte die Geduld, Duo während der einen Sekunde, in denen ihnen der Lärm erspart blieb, zu verhören.

Ein weiterer Halt und jemand stieg in ihren Wagon ein. Wufei betrachtete ihn diskret. Männlich, in den späten Zwanzigern, mittlere Größe, breit gebaut, schwarzes Haar, gekleidet in Schutzkleidung mit Öl- und Lötflecken auf den Schenkeln, wo er die Hände abgewischt hatte. Wufeis Haut kitzelte, als er bemerkte, dass der Mann ihn anstarrte, dann Duo. Der Preventer verlagerte das Gewicht, um sicherzustellen, dass sein Schwert nicht vom Sitz verdeckt wurde. Bevor er sich wirklich Sorgen machen konnte, sah der Mann gelangweilt weg; er ließ einen schweren Hut auf eine Bank fünf Reihen von ihrer entfernt fallen und setzte sich. Wufei sah flüchtig zu Duo; der kaute mit beinahe geschlossenen Augen auf seiner Lakritze, aber ein Hauch von Blau zeigte, dass er jeder Person in seiner Umgebung die nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Wenn er sich wegen des unnötig musternden Bickes des Arbeiters Sorgen machte, zeigte er es nicht.

Der Zug zitterte in einer knochenbrechenden Kurve über ein paar Unebenheiten. Wufei schaute aus dem schmutzigen Plastikfenster; sie waren gerade an ein paar dicken Luftschleusen vorbeigefahren. Sie betraten gerade die Hälfte des Rades, in dem die Unterkünfte waren, nahm er an. Die Schleußen waren da, um sie vom Industriegebiet zu trennen, sollte es zu einem großen Feuer oder einer Explosion kommen; ein Gedanke, der nicht allzu beruhigend wirkte. Die Fahrt wurde weicher; der Lärm schwächte sich ein bisschen ab, auf ein weniger ohrenbetäubendes Niveau. Nicht, dass Wufei die Muse zum Reden hatte, jetzt wo dieser Fremde in der Nähe saß.

“Hier, das ist unsere Haltestelle”, bemerkte Duo plötzlich, stieß Wufei an. “Wir gehen durch Volt, das ist schneller. Außerdem kann ich dann bei Chris’ Stand vorbeigucken.”

Wufei folgte ihm taub, versuchte, ein wenig Gefühl in seinen Körper zurückzuschütteln, die Nerven betäubt durch die Vibrationen. Seine Ohren klingelten, als der Zug los fuhr. Er folgte Duo zu einer weiteren Luftschleuse.

“Du hast keine Höhenangst, richtig?”, warf Duo ihm über die Schulter zu, als er Wufei durch einen niedrigen Tunnel führte.

“Natürlich nicht”, murmelte Wufei.

“Gut.” Duo drückte einen Knopf und eine automatische Tür öffnete sich. Sie betraten eine kleine Plattform, etwa 50 Meter über dem Boden, spärlich beleuchtet durch die allgegenwärtigen gelben und roten Glühbirnen.

“Was…” Wufei bemerkte, dass sich eine Aufzugsplattform langsam auf sie zu bewegte. “Bewegt sich das Ding einmal komplett über die äußere Hülle?”

“Ja. Alle drei oder vier Sektoren in den Wohnquartieren gibt es eine dieser Gabelungen. Freeport hat zwei solcher Ebenen. Das äußere Rad ist für Lagerung, Pumpen, Filter, Recyc, Wasserversorgung, so‘n Zeugs. Der mittlere Bereich sind die Wohnquartiere und die oberste Ebene ist der Shuttle-Tunnel.”

“Oh.” Wufei sah sich um. Die Aufzugsplattform war immer noch ein Stück entfernt und es war niemand in Sicht. “Duo, was genau sollte ich wissen? Als deine, äh, Klinge?”

“Du hast gehört, was ich Karl gesagt habe. Du bist neu in Freeport und außerdem eine Klinge. Das heißt, dass du eine Menge dummer Fragen stellen darfst und hoffentlich gibt es dir auch einen gewissen Spielraum, wenn du’s verkackst.” Duo sah aus, als würde er genau das erwarten. Wufei unterdrückte sein Knurren. “Behalt das trotzdem im Hinterkopf: Die Leute, die nach Freeport kommen… Na ja, die sind bereits informiert. Zur Hölle, ich hab praktisch von Freeport-Legenden gelebt in diesen gotterbärmlichen Slums, in denen ich aufgewachsen bin, und das haben die meisten Menschen, die es geschafft haben, hierher zu kommen. Da gibt es Zeug, was alle Spacer wie ich wissen. Und du…”

Bei diesen Worten sah Duo ihn an. Es war ein aufrechter, bewertender und leicht abfälliger Blick.

“Du bist eher schlecht informiert”, beendete Duo, während er weg sah.

Wufei konnte spüren, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, aber er konnte Duos Worte nicht leugnen. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht besonders viel über Freeport, außer Gerüchten und Legenden, und bei denen ging es hauptsächlich um die Gesetzeslosigkeit und die kriminelle Unterwelt, die sich hier angesiedelt hatte. Wufei war auf der Erde und den geregelteren Kolonien in den letzten Jahren zu beschäftigt gewesen, um sich wegen Freeport Sorgen zu machen.

Sie stiegen auf die Plattform, als sie mit einem dumpfen Knall auf ihrer Ebene zum Halten kam. Sie war drei auf vier Meter groß, groß genug, um kleine Transporte durchzuführen, an den Seiten offen, die Passagiere nur durch Geländer geschützt.

Wufei wollte gerade eine weitere Frage stellen, als Lärm sie unterbrach; er wuchs–

Ein schleifender, tuckender, zischender Lärm echote durch die Metallwände wie eine ständig geschlagene Trommel. Wufei hatte die Hand am Griff seines Schwertes, eine nutzlose Schutzgeste, die ihm in die Knochen übergegangen war. Er starrte wild die Decke über ihren Köpfen an. Er erinnerte sich an den Tanz der Schiffe um das Rad der Kolonie–

“Lastzug!”, brüllte Duo über den Lärm hinweg.“

Oh. Wufei stand mit einem Schauer da. In seinem Kopf explodierte die Chemieanlage, tauschte die Luft der Kolonie mit Feuer und Gasen; Schiffe zerrissen die Außenhülle; der ganze Raumabfall draußen drückte sich durch die Wände…

“Habt ihr viele Anfälle von Weltraumwahnsinn in dieser Müllkippe?”, knurrte er, als die Schläge über ihnen mit dem entfernten rhythmischen Klackern der Räder auf den Gleisen verschwand.

Duo zuckte einfach mit den Schultern.

Der Aufzug kroch noch ein paar Meter nach unten. Wufei schaute sich um. Offensichtlich war die mangelnde Beleuchtung ein generelles Problem. Die Dunkelheit war bedrückend.

“Wie hoch ist die Selbstmordrate?”, zischte er Duo ein bisschen abfällig hinzu.

Duo grinste nur und knabberte an seinem Zahnstocher.

“Was du begreifen solltest, ist, dass die meisten Leute in Freeport so viele Leben haben wie eine Katze und sie haben die Hälfte davon vebraucht, um hierher zu gelangen”, sagte Duo schleppend, guckte faul auf Wufei, der versuchte, genauso entspannt auszusehen und vermutlich nicht sehr viel Erfolg damit hatte. “Weltraumhündchen wie wir neigen dazu, uns das zu Kopf steigen zu lassen.”

“Die Leben einer Katze? Auch die haben mal ein Ende, Maxwell.”

Duo lächelte stolz, aber seine Antwort wurde von einem ringendem Schlag unterbrochen, der von unten kam, darauf folgte ein ratschendes Geklacker.

“Genauso wie Freeport”, fügte Wufei mit leicht heißerer Stmme hinzu. “Was–“

“Jemand bewegt da unten einen Frachtcontainer”, antwortete Duo, ohne auch nur nachzusehen. Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf Wufei, abwegend. “Wird das alles ein Problem für dich sein, Chang?”

“Ich wurde auf einer Kolonie geboren und dort auch erzogen”, versicherte Wufei ihm steif. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, war A0206 auch ziemlich baufällig gewesen. Wufei wuchs, wie die meisten Weltraumgeborenen, in einer Umgebung auf, in der ein scharfes metallisches ´Ping´ das Geräusch einer brechenden Dichtung sein konnte, eine undichte Versieglung, der Anfang der Übernahme der alles verschlingenden Leere, die sie umgab und sie auseinanderreißen wollte. Alle Kolonisten lebten mit diesem ständigen Gefühl der Verletzlichkeit, mit den ständigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die sie einhalten mussten, mit dem Wissen, dass, sollte etwas schief gehen, sie keine zweite Chance bekommen würden und vermutlich auch keine erste; sie waren der Gnade des Vakuums ausgeliefert und das war notorisch gnadenlos.

Manche brachen darunter zusammen, wurden zu Wracks durch das Wissen um die ständige, unenkommbare Zerbrechlichkeit ihres Menschseins, die für sie so entgültig wie feindlich war, wie etwas nur sein konnte. Vorfälle von Weltraumwahnsinn waren während der letzten zwei Dekaden auf den bewohnten Kolonien ständig angestiegen, auf denen sie den Aufwand betrieben, Erdbedingungen nachzuarmen; falscher Himmel, Tag und Nacht, künstliche Winde und so viel Natur, wie die Kolonie bereitstellen konnte. Aber der menschliche Verstand konnte nicht immer betrogen werden. Die, die sich der Angst ergaben, gingen entweder zurück auf die Erde oder endeten in der Irrenanstalt. Aber Wufei hatte gelernt, im All zu leben und zu kämpfen; er hatte seine Fehler, aber diesen hatte er glücklicherweise nie gehabt.

–ein zweites gatschendes Geklacker echote den Schaft hinaus, gefolgt von einem tiefen, quietschenden Geräusch–

Bis jetzt, ergänzte ein kleiner Teil von Wufei. Es war der Teil, der auch die Alpträume gehabt hatte, als er sieben Jahre alt war, nachdem seine Eltern bei einem Shuttle-Unfall ums Leben gekommen waren… Das Wissen darum, wie Vakuumopfer aussahen, kombiniert mit dem Verlust…

Das würde jedoch kein Problem sein, entschied er ruhig und bekam seine Erinnerungen in den Griff. Die geistige Disziplin des Kriegers würde ihn fokusiert halten, obwohl die Überlebensinstinkte des Kolonisten ihm sagten, so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Todesfalle zu verschwinden.

Nachdem die Aufzgsplattform rund 60 Meter hinter sich gebracht hatte, hielt sie an und sie stiegen ab. Eine weitere Luftschleuse beschütze die Unterkünfte. Sie ging zischend mit wehender Luft auf und dem Geruch von vielen Leuten, die auf engem Raum lebten.

Der Sektor war dunkler, als jede Nacht auf der Erde jemals sein konnte. Die Decke über ihnen war unsichtbar. Die Straßen wurden von strengem, weißen Neonlicht erhellt, beinahe blau, so intensiv war es; Raumlichter, wie sie seine Kolonie nur in Raumschiffenhangaren und Docking-Ringen benutzt hatte. Sie zerschnitten die ewige Nacht der Straßen in monochrome Stücke.

Dies war nicht, was Wufei erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich einen schäbigen Slum vorgestellt, ölig in allen möglichen Farben durch schäbige Neonlichter erleuchtet, die Bars und Stripclubs anprisen. Wie Neo-Tokyo. Die Luft roch nach einem eher unausreichendem Verwertungs- und Kanalsystem und dem Chemikaliengestank, der ihnen aus dem Industriegebiet gefolgt war, aber der Gestank nach verrottendem Müll, Pisse, Kotze und anderem fehlte.

Gebäude mit vier bis sechs Stockwerken umsäumtn die kaum beleuchteten Straßen. Sie mussten fast bis zur unsichtbaren Decke reichen. Unter einem Gullideckel kroch ein wenig Rauch hervor, die Luft, die durch das Abwassersystem darunter erwärmt wurde, entkam in dem Umgebungsfrost. Ihre Schritte hallten; alles war hier aus Metall, nichts versuchte den Umstand zu verstecken, dass sie in einer Blechdose durch das Weltall flogen.

Eine Katze, dünn und wild wie eine Ratte, hielt an, als sie die Straße überquerte, um sie kalt zu beäugen, bevor sie in eine kleine Lücke zwischen zwei Gebäuden verschwand. Müll war dort abgelegt worden, mit einer seltsamen Ordentlichkeit – Bettgestelle, zerbrochene Stühle, ein zertrümmerter Computerbildschirm, gesprungene Tastaturen, Farbtöpfe… Nach dem nächsten Blick gab es eine weitere Öffnung, aber diese war sauber und in ihr standen ungeschmückte Bänke in einer Linie. Eine Wippe und ein Sandkasten wurden von den dort spielenden Kindern ignoriert, dafür aber ganz offensichtlich nicht von einer anderen Katze, die etwas im Sand verscharrte. Die drei Kinder waren grau und gefütterten Einteilern aus Wolle gegen die Kälte gekleidet; sie rannten schreiend herum, spielten Fange. Ihre Stimmen knallten gegen die Gebäude, schrill und laut, dann wurden sie durch ein weiteres Klackern von oben komplett übertönt, ein bisschen gedämpfter als im Aufzug, aber immer noch allgegenwärtig. Wufei spannte sich an, die Kinder unterbrachen ihr Spiel nicht einmal oder sahen nach oben. Ein älterer Mann auf einer Bank sah den Kindern zu, ohne sich in ihr raues Spiel einzumischen; er schien Socken zu stopfen. Er hatte eine ganze Menge neben sich liegen und er teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen den Kindern und der Nadel auf.

Duo ging die Straße hinunten mit seiner üblichen, langbeinigen, sicheren Gangart. Wufei folgte ihm langsamer, beobachtete alles sorgsam mit gesenktem Kopf. Er konnte keine Läden sehen. Vielleicht war das nur die Schlafsektion der Kolonie. Ein paar Bürger lehnten sich aus dem Fenster, als sie vorbeigingen, oder saßen redend auf Treppen. Sie betrachteten die beiden vorbeigehenden Männern mit offener Neugier, was den Preventer überraschte und sorgte. Sie sahen nicht wie Gammler aus, die meisten waren in dicke Arbeitshosen gekleidet, Einteiler oder Mäntel, er sah niemanden trinken oder sonst irgendwas Illegales zu sich nehmen. Verdammt, erinnerte sich Wufei, nahm sich den Lakritzstocher aus dem Mund, um böse zu gucken; jetzt gerade bin ich eine schändlichere Figur als sie.

“Muss nur kurz bei Chris’ Stand Halt machen”, sagte Duo über seine Schulter; er bog in eine Straße querverlaufend zur Hauptstraße. Ein paar Stände bündelten sich auf halbem Weg die Straße runter; einfache Metallrahmen mit zusammengeflicktem Plastikrand, klein genug, dass sie ein einzelner Mann schieben konnte. Sie waren fröhlich mit farbigem Papier und Farbe dekoriert. Das war das erste Bisschen lebendiger Farbe, die Wufei in Freeport gesehen hatte, abgesehen von dem Rot der Warnlampen. Ein paar Frauen lungerten in der Nähe herum, um mit leisen, aber klaren Stimmen mit einem Budenbesitzer zu reden, die nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie Klatsch austauschten.

Duo stellte sich vor einem der buntesten Buden auf. Auch hinter dem Wagen war etwas Buntes. Wufei mit seiner missionsgeborenen Konzentration und eingefleischten asiatischen Zurückhaltung schaffte es, nicht zu starren. Chris, wenn das er – sie? – war, war eine stämmige Person in einem schreiend roten Overall mit einem leuchtend blauen Schal über große, runde Schultern. Klobige Finger bearbeiteten Stricknadeln, verwandelten graue Wolle in ein dickgestricktes Rohr. Er… sie?... schien einen ordentlichen Fünf-Uhr-Schatten auf den Wangen zu haben, auf denen trotzdem eine ganze Menge Rouge war. Augen, die in der gleichen Farbe angemalt waren, die auch der Schal hatten, legten sich auf Duo.

“Hiya, Duo. Wer ist das?”

Der Blick wanderte langsam zu Wufei. Er war durchdringend, scharfsinnig und untersuchte ihn auf Fehler. Wufei übernahm den gleichen, neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, den er auch bei Karl benutzt hatte. Er wusste, dass er damit kalt und ein wenig arrogant aussah, aber das war besser, als seine Unsicherheit zu zeigen.

Chris warf seine langen Locken nach hinten, die schwarz gefärbt waren. (Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Mann war, auch wenn er nicht gerade sein Leben darauf verwetten würde.)

“Er ist süß”, bemerkte die Kreatur, aber Wufei fühlte sich nicht sehr geschmeichelt. “Neue Klinge? Was ist mit Heero passiert?”

Heero reagierte leicht auf den Namen seines Freundes.

“Heero ist … nicht hier”, sagte Duo. Erneut klang eher verletzt als genervt. “Lange Geschichte. Draußen-Zeugs.”

“Geht’s ihm gut?”, fragte Chris. Es stand ehrliche Sorge in den braunen Augen, als sie sich wieder Duo zuwandten.

“Ja, der wird schon wieder. Das ist Wufei. Er ist neu.”

“Ich weiß”, stellte Chris trocken fest. “An das hübsche Gesicht würde ich mich erinnern, wenn ich es schon mal gesehen hätte. Verdammt, Maxwell, reicht es nicht, dass du das süßeste Stück auf dieser Kolonie bist, musst du mir auch noch ein paar andere unter die Nase reiben, die ich auch nicht haben kann?”

Neutrales Gesicht, erinnerte sich Wufei selbst.

“So ist das Leben, Chris!” Duo grinste. “Sag mal, kann ich ein paar Lakritzstocher haben?”

“Du hast erst gestern welche bekommen”, beanstandete Chris, währen sich seine dicken braunen Augenbrauen, die aussehen wie ein Paar Raupen, fragend nach oben hoben.

“Ich brauch ein paar reine. Ohne Aufputschmittel. Die hast du, richtig?”

“Die hab ich, Herzchen. Was stimmt nicht, schaffen Chris’ kleine Bündel der Glückseligkeit ihren Job nicht mehr?”

“Ich liebe sie mehr als je zuvor, Chris, das weißt du”, grinste Duo. “Die sind für Wufei, ihm wäre es lieber, wenn ihm und seinem Schwertarm nichts in die Quere kommen würde, weißt du?”

“Ah.” Erneut wanderten die Augen Zentimeter über Zentimeter über Wufei, von seinem Schwert zu seinem Gesicht, zu seinem Kragen, zu seiner Haltung. “Okay. Ich denke, das kann ich machen. Nur eine Sekunde.”

Chris legte sein Strickzeug hin und holte einen kleinen Süßwarenbeutel hervor. Wufei hatte eine kleine Einschätzung der Buden gemacht, als sie sich genähert hatten; die fröhlichen Farben und Verzierungen rahmten ein Duzend große Flaschen und Gefäße voller Süßigkeiten. Die Worte ´Chris’ Süßwarenladen´ waren über den Dachüberhang gemalt. Chris faste in eine kleine Schachtel, zog ein paar Lakritzstocher heraus und tat sie in die Tasche. Wufei verlor den Blick dafür, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass die Flasche daneben Pillen in knalligen Farben enthielt. Das große Glas daneben enthielt mehr Lakritzstocher, welche, erinnerte er sich plötzlich, nicht so unschuldig waren, wie sie erschienen. Dazwischen standen Flaschen voll mit selbstgemachten Zuckerstangen und Bonbons – nun, sie sahen selbstgemacht aus. Und sie _wirkten_ wie Süßigkeiten. Obwohl Wufei diesbezüglich einen forensischen Beweis wollte.

Süßwarenladen?! Wufei fiel es schwer, den neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht zu erhalten. Er dachte an die Kinder, die in der Nähe spielten. Er starrte dieses Raubtier mit seinem fröhlich bemalten ´Süßwarenladen´ an und wünschte, dass er tatsächlich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Er fand es abstoßend, dass Maxwell hier überhaupt anhielt.

Chris überreichte Duo das Päckchen mit den Zahnstochern, der sie an Wufei übergab, der, nach einer unbeweglichen Sekunde, sich zwang, die Hand auszustrecken und die Dinger zu nehmen. Duo grinste Chris an und winkte kurz. “Ich komm später zum Quatschen vorbei, Schönheit. Ich steh kaum noch aufrecht, ich bin so müde. Ich geh in die Koje. Pass auf dich auf!”

“Sicher. Bleib warm”, erwiderte Chris gedehnt.

Wufei folgte Duo steif durch die Straßen. Ein lautes Rascheln hallte um die Gebäude, klingelte durch den Hohlraum und um die metallenen Straßen und Gassen; ein weiterer Lastzug zog über ihren Köpfen vorbei.

“Entspann dich, Mann. Ist nicht so schlimm, wie du glaubst.”

Duos Stimme war so weich, dass Wufei sie kaum über das metallische Geklacker hören konnte, der den Hohlraum des Sektors erfüllte.

“Was?”

“Chris. Das ist nicht so schlimm, wie du glaubst. Die meisten dieser Pillen sind selbstgemachte, homöopathische Medis gegen Schlafstörungen und Verdauungsprobleme oder irgendwelcher echt milder Scheiß.”

Wufei sah sich besorgt um.

“Nein, du hast dich echt gut gehalten”, fuhr Duo mit einem Grinsen fort, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. “Heero hat nur genauso reagiert und ich würde darauf wetten, dass ihr zwei ziemlich gleich gepolt seid, hm?”

“Oh.” Sie waren auf leerer Strecke und das Echo ihrer Stimmen wurde immer noch gedämpft, als der Zug über der Metalldecke klapperte, also lehnte sich Wufei zu ihm und stieß ein Zischen aus. “Sag mir, Maxwell, verkauft er auch–“´

“Sie.”

“… was auch immer. Verkauft _sie_ diesen ´milden Scheiß´ auch an die Kinder?”

Duos Reaktion kam urplötzlich, eine plötzliche Anspannung und ein Zischen. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und zu Wufeis Überraschung legte er einen Arm um die Schultern des asiatischen Mannes, zog ihn an sich. Die Geste war freundschaftlich, bemerkte Wufei mit einiger Überraschung; sie sahen vermutlich aus wie Freunde, die sich über den Lärm hinweg unterhielten.

“Wu…” Duo sah sich um. “Schau, mach nicht… ah, egal, kümmern wir uns später drum. Stell keine Fragen mehr, okay? Und nein, Chris würde niemals Drogen an ein Kind geben. Sie ist ine verantwortungsvolle Bürgerin und eine ziemlich respektierte Gestalt in diesem Sektor.”

Wunderbar. Dein freundlicher, örtlicher Drogendealer. Zugegeben viel sauberer, heller und freundlicher als die Drogenhändler, die Wufei sonst so in Haft nahm. Aber das machte es auch nicht besser.

“Noch ein Halt; ich muss meine Stiefel von Madir abholen. Er sollte sie inzwischen repariert haben.”

Duo ließ den Arm, den er um Wufeis Schultern hatte, sinken und steuerte erneut auf eine Seitenstraße zu. Er bog in zwei weitere Seitenstraßen zwischen den Gebäuden ein und fand sich in einem kleinen Hinterhof wieder. Es gab Reihen großer Metallregale auf der einen Seite und eine Werkbank auf der anderen. Der Mann hinter der Bank sah zum Hofeinangang, als sie hereinkamen, alamiert durch ihre Schritte, die auf dem Metall der Straßen wiederhalten. Er war groß, dickknochig, mit gebeugten Schultern. Seine kaffeefarbene Haut war gesprängelt mit dem typischen matten Gelb durch zu wenig UV-Licht. Eine interessante Narbe halbierte seine Nase beinahe, gab ihr ein rundes, schwammiges Aussehen.

“Oh, Maxwell, du bist zurück”, murmelte er.

“Hi, Madir. Bist du mit meinen Stiefeln fertig?”

“Ja. Sollten nicht zu übel aussehen. Läufst du sie wieder bis auf die Sohlen ab?” Madirs Augen hatten Duo verlassen, um sich an Wufei zu hängen.

“Ich geb mein Bestes”, erwiderte Duo mit einem Grinsen.

“Lass mich sehen. Leim sollte trocken sein. Solltest sie trotzdem mal austauschen.”

“Kann ich nicht!” Duo schien ehrlich entsetzt bei dem Gedanken. “Ich und diese Stiefel sind schon so lange zusammen!”

“Ja, ich bin sicher, deine Mama hatte sie schon an, du kleine Spacer-Ratte”, schniefte Madir.

Wufei wurde steif vor Wut, aber Duo lachte nur. “Nö, Mad, ich hab sie von deiner Mama! Was glaubst du, warum ich so daran häng?”

“Dewegen hängst du so an ihnen? Was sie so gut im Bett?!”

“Natürlich nicht! Die waren meine Bezahlung und, Mann, die hab ich mir schwer verdient!”

Neutrales Gesicht, erinnerte Wufei sich.

Während Duo und Madir weiter Liebenswürdigkeiten austauschten und letzterer auch noch die reparierten Sohlen von dicken, schwarzen Stiefeln überprüfte, fühlte Wufei Augen im Rücken. Er sah vorsichtig über seine Shulter. Ein Kind, etwa 7, hatte seinen Kopf aus einem Fenster im zweiten Stock gesteckt und starrte ihn an. Es war der gleiche Blick, den er von Chris erhalten hatte, eine Eindringlichkeit, die ihm Unwohlsein bereitete. Lag das vielleicht am Halsband…? Aber ein paar Sekunden später sah der Junge Duo mit dem gleichen Blick an. Duo, tatsächlich noch in Form, spürte es trotz des Abstandes sofort. Er drehte sich um, während er das Gewicht der Schuhe in seinen Armen verlagerte. Statt diskret zu sein wie Wufei starrte Duo das Kind direkt an. Das Kind sah nicht weg und sie maßen einander eine kurze Zeit lang. Dann unterhielt sich Duo weiter mit Madir, als wäre nichts passiert.

Schritte alarmierten Wufei. Er wendete sich von dem Kind ab, das ihn erneut anstarrte, um zu sehen, wie eine junge Frau den Hinterhof betrat und ein paar Meter entfernt stehen blieb. Auch sie starrte ihn musternd an. Wufei fiel es schwer, den unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten; wenn es nicht am Halsband lag, das ihn herausstechen ließ, hatte er echte Bedenken, was seine Deckung anging. Die Frau starrte ihn weiter an, ohne irgendwelche Skrupel. Es schien keine Feindseligkeit in ihrem Blick zu liegen. Wufei bemerkte, wie er beinahe abwehrend zurücksah und ihre Augen zuckten nicht einmal. Gerade als Wufei sich fragte, ob er sich auf einen Starrkontest einlassen musste, beendete Duo seine Höflichkeiten mit Madir – Wufei hatte aufgehört, zuzuhören, als er den Ausdruck ´Scheunentiere´ gehört hatte – und ging fort von der Werkbank. Die Frau nahm Duos Platz ein, nickte Madir zu, der plötzlich um einiges höflicher dreinschaute.

Auf ihrem Rücken hatte sie ein Baby in einer Trage, etwa ein Jahr alt, das auf einem hellgrünen Schnuller rumkaute. Das Kind betrachtete Wufei mit dem gleichen leeren Starren, der fühlte, wie seine Augen zu Brennen begannen.

“Komm schon, lass uns Heim gehen”, warf Duo ihm zu, als er den Hinterhof verließ. Wufei, innerlich unruhig, entzog sich dem Blick des Kindes und folgte ihm.

Er wartete, bis sie erneut auf der Hauptsraße waren, die immer noch größtenteils leer war.

“Duo–“

“Fast da. Wir sind an der Schleuse. Dann sind wir zurück im Makh-Sektor, wo ich lebe.”

Die Hauptstraße führte durch eine doppelte Luftschleuse, geteilt durch einen niedrigen Korridor in der Länge von etwa zehn Metern. Beide Schleusen waren offen, obwohl sie sich vermutlich beim geringsten Luftdurchabfall schließen würden. Ihre Schritte echoten im Korridor. Am Ende schien ein Licht auf einem Namensschild. Ma-irgendwas. Nicht nur ´Makh´, aber Wufei hatte keine Zeit, die ablätternde Farbe zu entziffern, Duo wurde schneller.

Sie liefen weitere fünf Minuten. Die Gebäude in diesem Sektor waren niedrig und langgestreckt, mit Schrottplätzen und großen Hinterhöfen, die von Maschendrahtzaun umringt waren. Dinge bewegten sich in den Schrotthaufen. Wufei stellte sich vor, dass es sich dabei nur um ein paar Katzen handelte. Die Straßen waren beinahe verlassen; die paar Fußgänger, die es gab, schenkten Wufei alle das gleiche, lang suchende Starren. Duo musste das bemerkt haben, aber er schien nicht besonders besorgt, also versuchte Wufei, es aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Duo ging auf ein dreistöckiges Gebäude zu. Draußen saß ein Mann im Rollstuhl, eine Flickendecke über seinen Beinen. Er las für ein kleines Mädchen von etwa sechs Jahren laut aus einem Buch vor, in altmodischen Französisch. Er sah auf, als sie näher kamen. Der übliche Gewehrlauf-Blick bemiss Wufei, der begann, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

“Hey, Duo, du bist zurück. Wer ist das?” Er hatte einen starken Akzent, den Wufei nicht zuordnen konnte; es klang nicht europäisch. Vielleicht L3s slavische Bevölkerung.

“Das ist Chang Wufei. Wie du sehen kannst, ist er meine Klinge.” Duo langte nach ihm, schnappte sich Wufeis Schulter und drückte in ein bisschen nach vorne, als würde er ihn vorführen. Der Mann blinzelte zu ihm hinauf und Wufei bemerkte eine blasse Narbe, die ein Auge überzog; das Braun sah getrübt aus.

“Wufei, das ist Gilla”, fuhr Duo fort. Seine Hand drückte Wufeis Schulter beinahe schmerzhaft, eine Erinnerung daran, sich nicht zu verbeugen oder irgendwas zu sagen. Das war schwierig, vor allem da Gilla selbst ihn mit einem Winken grüßte.

“Hi, Wufei. Schön, dich hier zu haben. Nicht, dass ich herumschnüffeln will, Duo, aber wo ist–“

“Heero ist nicht verfügbar. Für die ganze nähere Zukunft. Bis sich die Dinge ändern”, erwiderte Duo kurzerhand.

“Sag mir nicht, dass er geheiratet hat?!”

“Äh, nein.” Duo sah ausdruckslos aus. “Was zur Hölle brachte dich auf die Idee–“

“Er kam mir nur einfach vor wie der Typ, der sich ganz einfach mit einer Frau einließ und dann nicht mehr weg kommt. Also heiratet er sie entweder, geht zur Armee oder ins Gefängnis.” Gilla nickte weise. Seine Stimme war tief mit kultivierter Aussprache, die hier fehl am Platz klang, verglichen mit den anderen Bürgern Freeports, die Wufei getroffen hatte, inklusive Duo. Das junge Mädchen an Gillas Seite, die auf einem zerschlissenen, dreckigen Kissen saß, hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, obwohl sie Wufei anstarrte, als würde sie sich sein Gesicht für eine spätere Gegenüberstellung merken; Wufei war nicht mehr besonders überrascht. Offensichtlich war das die Norm in Freeport. Er erwiderte das Starren irgendwie resigniert. Ihre Gesichtszüge sahen erwachsener aus, als er zuerst angenommen hatte; vermutlich war sie älter als sechs und nur klein für ihr Alter. Sie trug dicke braune Hosen, die unten aufgerollt waren, damit sie ihr passten, mit pinken Strumpfhosen darunter, die zwischen der Hose und einem paar dreckiger Sneaker hervorblitzten. Vielleicht war ihr Pullover mal blau gewesen; durch vieles Waschen war er hellgrau geworden und auch er war ihr ein bisschen zu groß. Aber ihre Haare und ihr Gesicht waren pingelig sauber und sie sah nicht unterernährt aus. Oder drogenabhängig, widersprach Wufei sich selbst düster, und erinnerte sich an ein paar vergangene Reisen nach Amsterdam und Neo-Tokyo.

“Nein, keine Sorge. Heero und ich hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, könnte man sagen.” Wufei dachte, er hätte einen winzigen Blick in seine Richtung aufgefangen. Duo hatte das ziemlich trocken gesagt. Er hatte Heero seinen rücksichtslosen Krankenhausaufenthalt wohl noch nicht verziehen, der Wufei in seinen Händern zurückließ.

“Oh, ich verstehe. Und dieser junge Mann…?”

“Ist auch ein alter Freund. Irgendwie die gleiche Geschichte, ehrlich.”

“Hmm”, murmelte Gilla, während er Wufei erneut musterte. Er hatte das gleiche Starren wie Karl, ein wenig feindselig, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er Wufei traute und vorhätte, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Das war nicht sehr vielversprechend. Außerdem war es ein bisschen verwirrend, dass er nichts dergleichen gezeigt hatte, als er den asiatischen Preventer eben begrüßt hatte.

“Muss am Kissen horchen gehen, Gill. War länger wach, als ich noch sagen kann. Pass auf dich auf. Du auch, Kleines.”

Der ernsthafte Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchen zerbrach eine Sekunde lang zu einem einladenen, breiten Lächeln, dann starrte sie wieder Wufei an, als würde sie ihn verdächtigen, ihr Hündchen gestohlen zu haben. Wufei folgte Duo mit einiger Erleichterung ins Innere des Gebäudes.

“Ich lebe hinten. Ich hab auch den Garten für mich. Der ist abgeschlossen, nicht dass es das irgendwie wärmer machen würde. Außer ich hab eine Maschine an. Dann ist es warm und es stinkt!” Duos Stimme hallte im Korridor, während sein Zopf hinten gegen seine Jacke schwang. Wufei starrte ihn an, durch seine Müdigkeit beinahe hypnotisiert bei der rhythmischen Bewegung.

“Das ist Gillas Tür. Das ist Babkas Tür.” Duo deutete mit dem Daumen auf zwei Türen auf jeder Seite des Flurs. Ein paar Schritte weiter erhielten noch zwei Türen eine Vorstellung. “Das ist die Toilette und das ist die Gemeinschaftsdusche. Die werden vom ganzen Gebäude genuzt. Die Typen von oben sagen, dass sie’s nicht stört und wir müssen so keine Wasserpumpe installieren und uns drum kümmern. Der Wasserdruck taugt die meiste Zeit eh nichts. Ich sag dir nicht, dass du Wasser sparen sollst; du bis auf einer Kolonie geboren worden.”

“Ja”, antwortete Wufei verspätet. Duo war schon beim nächsten Thema.

“–muss innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage noch einen Job zu Ende bringen. Weiß auch nicht, wie lang ich dafür brauch.” Duo öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Flurs, immer noch redend.

Ein Schalter neben der Tür schaltete sofort das Neonlicht über dem kleinen Küchenbereich zu ihrer Rechten an. Er wurde durch einen langen Metalltisch mit einem würfelförmigen Kühlschrank daneben abgegrenzt, einer Mikrowelle darauf, ein Korb mit Besteck und drei Pflanzen. Eine kleine, hohe Stahlspüle stand in der Nähe des Küchenbereichs; für den müden Preventer sah sie irgendwie fehl am Platz aus, bis er bemerkte, dass es das gleiche Modell war, das man auch in einem Shuttle verwendete. Duo musste es gerettet und angeschlossen haben. Der Spiegel darüber hatte einen Sprung, aber beides sah ziemlich sauber aus.

Der Rest des Raums wurde nur schwach durch das Neonlicht und den Straßenlichtern, die durch die dicken Stahlrollläden an einem Fenster zu ihrer Linken leuchteten, erhält. Eine zweite Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Tür aus dickem Stahl und einem ordentlichen Schloss führte vermutlich in den Garten, den Duo erwähnt hatte. Ein Fenster daneben war ebenfalls zugezogen und ließ kein Licht durch.

Ein metallener Arbeitstisch nahm die gesamte linke Seite des Raums ein. Mehrere Werkzeugkästen lagen um einen halbzerlegten Mechanismus herum. Wufei zog die Stirn kraus und ging schnell dorthin.

“Maxwell–“

“Bau-Mecha”, unterbrach ihn Duo mit dem schweren Seufzen von jemanden, der oft vorschnell verurteilt wurde.

“Ernsthaft? Sieht für mich wie die Stabilisier-Einheit eines Aries aus”, forderte Wufei ihn in leiser, gefährlicher Stimme heraus, die Hände an seinen Hüften zu Fäusten geballt, als er das Stück fixierte.

“ _Möglich_ , dass es da herkommt”, gab Duo vage zu, als würde er ganz natürlich seine Erinnerungen durchstöbern. Als Wufei ihn ansah, zogen ihn die blauen Augen auf. Du befindest dich mitten in Freeport, Gesetzeshüter. Was willst du deswegen machen?

„Wir setzen unsere Mechas zusammen mit allem, was wir in die Hände kriegen, Chang. Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, wir haben keine Suit-Waffen hier”, fuhr Duo fort, seine Stimme ehrlich und leicht herblassend. “Dieser Ort ist genug Katastrophengebiet ohne Dinge da zu haben, die Stücke aus der Außenhülle blasen könnten.”

Da Wufei keine Möglichkeit hatte, das zu überprüfen, würde er Duos Worten Glauben schenken müssen. Er bezweifelte, dass er den Luxus haben würde, das genauer abzuklären, obwohl er das theoretisch sollte. Wenn sich Freeport mit Mobile Suits bewaffnete, hatte das sogar noch Prioriät über Carver. Er würde die Augen offen halten, aber wenn man die Beweislage betrachtete, tendierte er dazu, Duo zu glauben. Der Mann mochte ein wenig geldgierig sein und ein ständig kämpfender Trottel, aber er hatte genauso viel geopfert wie die anderen Piloten, als er sich zwischen zwei Armeen stellte, um die Kolonien zu beschützen und das Abschlachten zu beenden. Wufei glaubte nicht, dass Duo Maxwell dabei sein würde, wenn jemand einen neuen Krieg anfangen wollte.

Vor der Werkbank standen zwei Drehstühle, die einzigen Sitzgelegenheiten in der Wohnung. Duo aß scheinbar an der Werkbank oder im Bett. Zwei metallene Regale standen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, rechts neben dem Eingang, und es gab ein kleines Bücherregal voll mit Büchern, Vids und Computerdisks neben dem Bett.

Ah, das Bett. Das Doppelbett. Mit zwei Kissen. Wufei versuchte, nicht zu eindeutig hinzusehen, obwohl es _das_ Möbelstück war, soweit es ihn betraf – nicht mal eine Couch – offensichtlich konnte man nirgends sonst schlafen. Er fragte sich erneut, was zwischen Duo und Heero vorgehen mochte und noch wichtiger, ob Duo auch von ihm erwartete, das Bett zu teilen.

Duo wühlte bereits in den Schränken herum. Er zog eine zusammengerollte Matte und einen Schlafsack heraus. Wufei fühlte sich zerissen; beruhigt, weil er das Bett nicht mit einem Mann teilen musste, den er fünf Jahre lang nicht gekannt hatte, aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht. So viel dazu, wieder in einem Bett zu schlafen. Verdammt.

“Hier, mach’s dir selbst bequem… na, wo immer du willst, ehrlich. Vermeide aber den Arbeitsbereis, außer du willst morgens von herumfliegenden Funken geweckt werden.”

Wufei bevorzugte es, sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand einzurichten, unter dem Fenster, auf halbem Wege zwischen Maxwells Bett und seinem Arbeitsbereich. Das war nicht die gemütlichste Lösung, aber der Schlafsack sah warm aus, und Wufei hatte schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Er rollte die Matte und den Sack aus, ließ seinen eigenen daneben fallen, legte sein Schwert ab und sah sich für eine Bestandsaufnahme um. Das war also seine Operationsbasis für die nächsten paar Wochen? In diesem einzigen kleinen Raum, mit Duo, und seiner Werkbank, und–

Er sah sich ein zweiten Mal um, dann ein drittes, gründlicher.

“Du hast keinen Fernseher?”, fragte er langsam.

“Nein, Kumpel, ‘tschuldige.” Duo räumte seinen Seesack aus, steckte Kleidung wahllos in die Metallregale. “Empfang hier ist scheiße. Kommt eh nichts Interessantes. Ich spiele Filme auf meinem Laptop, wenn ich die Zeit habe, und an ein paar Orten gibt es große Bildschirme, auf denen sie die Spiele von L2 zeigen. Sie kommen zwar mit 20 Sekunden Verzögerung, aber es ist besser als nichts. Hoffe, du hast daheim einen Freund, der dir deine Lieblingssendungen aufzeichnet, sonst kommst du nicht mehr mit!”

Wufei hielt sich nicht mit einer Antwort auf, aber er dachte, dass zumindest dies eine Belästigung war, die ihm erspart blieb.

Ein Gähnen hinter ihm ging einer verschlafenen Ankündigung voran: “Ich war schon viel zu lang auf und unterwegs, Chang. Was ist mit dir? Bist du müde?”

“Ja”, antwortete Wufei kurzangebunden. “Ich habe nicht geschlafen seit– eine ganze Weile.” Er versuchte nicht über die Situation nachzudenken, die er hinter sich zurückgelassen hatte. Die noch köchelnden Aufstände, die Probleme mit dem Gouverneur von X953 und Heero nach wie vor im Krankenhaus. Hoffentlich behielt Barton da den Überblick. Wufei wünschte sich, er hätte seinen Trip um ein oder zwei Tage verschieben können, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es Heero gut ging. Kopfwunden konnten trügerisch sein. Aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Davon abgesehen war Carver, ihren Schätzungen zufolge, schon vor zwei Wochen nach Freeport zurückgekehrt, gerade als die Aufstände auf L2-X953 so richtig in Gang gekommen waren, floh vor dem Ärger wie eine Ratte, die das sinkende Schiff verlässt. Wufei durfte ihm nicht noch mehr Zeit geben, in Freeport unterzutauchen.

Er fing eines der Kissen, dass Duo ihm zuwarf, und setzte sich dann auf sein behelfsmäßiges ´Bett´, die Arme um die Knie. “Was sind unsere nächsten Schritte? Wie finden wir Carver? Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wo wir mit der Suche anfangen sollen?” Dann, nach kurzem Nachdenken und mit leiserer Stimme: “Können wir hier reden?”

Duo sah sich automatisch um. “Ja. Babka ist ein bisschen taub und Gilla ist meistens draußen. Die Wände sind aber ziemlich dünn, also fang nicht an, lautstark über deine Preventer-Pflichten zu predigen.” Duo kicherte, als Wufei ihn böse anguckte. “Wir kümmern uns morgen um Carver. Renn mir einfach nach, halt die Klappe und halt mir den Rücken frei. Das ist alles, was Trowa von dir will.” Das Letzte sagte er mit kaum verhüllter Ironie.

Wufei grunste mürrisch dann verzog er das Gesicht und sah automatisch zur Decke auf, als er das entfernte Rütteln eines weiteres Frachtzuges hörte. Das hier würde einer der schlimmsten Aufgaben werden, die er je zu erfüllen hatte Er hoffte nur, dass es ihm am Ende möglich wäre, Carver ins Gefängnis zu stecken. Dann war es das Ganze wenigstens wert.

“Hungrig?” Duo warf seine Jacke auf die Werkbank und fummelte an den Schnürsenkeln seiner Stahlkappenbesetztem Stiefel bei der Tür.

“Nein.” Wufei hatte die Lakritze aufgegeben, da er die leichte Benommenheit nicht mochte, sie sie verursachte. Hier war der Geruch nicht so schlimm oder er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, aber die Reste und die Müdigkeit machten ihn leicht schwindelig. “Hast du was zum trinken?”

“Soda, Saft, gefiltertes Wasser. Du würdest das Zeug, das hier aus der Leitung kommt, nicht mögen.” Duo wanderte in Socken in seine kleine Küche hinüber und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

“Wasser.”

“Ja, Sir. Merk dir, dass du mir das gewöhnlich bringen solltest”, stellte Duo klar, wenn auch nicht sehr streng. Er nahm ein paar Flaschen heraus, öffnete sie, indem er sie gegen die Arbeitsplatte hebelte, und ging mit einem weiteren Gähnen zu Wufei hinüber.

Wufei nahm die Flasche mit einem Danke-Grunzen und hielt gleichzeitig Duos rechte Hand fest, hielt ihn so davon ab, sich aufzurichten und zu entziehen.

Wufei versteifte sich. Die Überraschung machte Platz gegenüber der Teilnahmslosigkeit. Er sagte nichts, als sich Wufei den schwarzen Handschuh besah und die Finger, die er verdeckte.

“Wann ist das passiert?”, fragte Wufei leise.

Einen Moment lang dachte er, Duo würde nicht antworten, und er ließ los, während er darüber nachdachte, was er sagen könnte.

“Vor zwei Jahren. Ein bisschen mehr inzwischen”, erwiderte Duo am Ende. Seine Worte waren kurz, aber er klang nicht bekümmert. Er ließ seine Flasche mit drei Fingern seiner rechten Hand am Hals baumeln und benutzte die Linke, um die Manschette seines langärmeligen Hemdes hochzuschieben. Der hautenge, schwarze Handschuh ging bis über den Ellenbogen. Oben hatte er ein metallenes Band, das das Licht aus der Küche reflektierte. Duos Finger drehten daran und das Band löste sich mit einem sanften Klicken.

Wufei war gerührt und ein wenig peinlich berührt. “Du musst nicht–“

“Ich nehm ihn zum Schlafen ab”, informierte Duo ihn ruhig, rollte den Handschuh nach unten. Das metallene Band hatte rote Punkte an seinem Bizeps hinterlassen, Druckpunkte von den Elektroden. Auch weiter unten gab es welche, an seinem Unterarm.

Flasche und Handschuh in der linken Hand hielt er die rechte hoch, die Finger gefächert. Der kleine Finger fehlte ab dem ersten Knöchel, ließ nur einen geröteten Stumpf zurück; der rechte Ringfinger war ab den zweiten Knöchel abgetrennt, eine dreieckige Narbe zeigte, wo der Knöchel entfernt worden war. Es gab noch mehr Narben, raue rosanene Einkerbungen im Fleisch an der Handseite, den anderen Fingern und seinem Arm.

“Sie aus wie eine Verletzung durch Schrappnelle”, vermutete Wufei verdutzt.

“Könnte sein. Explosion in einer Zubringer-Tubine in einem halbfertigen Schiff in der Schwerelosigkeit. Ich hatte Glück, ernsthaft. Meinem Kollegen wurde ein Auge und ein Teil seines Gesichts weggepustet und die Ingenieurin hatte zwei gebrochene Beine. Am Ende hat sich eine ihrer Kniescheiben in den Oberschenkelknochen gegraben. Die humpelt immer noch kräftig.”

“Aber du kannst keine Waffe mehr halten”, stellte Wufei unverblümt klar. Er bezweifelte, dass man für Duo je irgendwas schön reden musste.

“Na ja, ich würde in Freeport eh keine kriegen. Draußen kann ich immer noch den Abzug drücken. Wenn Heero und ich auf den äußeren Satelliten Leute jagen, benutze ich ein abgesegtes Gewehr. Nicht gerade subtil, aber es sorgt für Aufmerksamkeit!” Duo hatte ein breites Grinsen, offen und irgendwie wild.

“Der Handschuh sorgt für Beweglichkeit und Griff”, fügte Duo hinzu, winkte sanft mit ihm. Die Finger, die zu seinen fehlenden Gliedmaßen passten, waren immer noch voll. Protesen, die durch die Muskeln und Nerven im Arm aktiviert wurden, gesteuert durch Kabel im Handschuh. Sie bewegten sich ziemlich synchron mit den intakten Fingern, aber für einen trainierten Krieger wie Wufei waren sie schon in Scythe ins Auge gestochen, sobald er sah, wie Duo seine Instrumente angefasst hatte.

“Ich war schon ziemlich gut mit meiner linken Hand. Bremst mich nicht wirklich. Lustig, oder?”

“… Was genau?”

“Du und ich, wir haben den Krieg ziemlich heil überstanden!” Duo drehte sich um, stopfte den Handschuh in seine Hintertasche. “Verglichen mit Heero oder Trowa zumindest. Uns hat erst der Frieden in die Mangel genommen.”

“Sehr ironisch”, stimmte Wufei zu und öffnete die Schnürsenkel seiner Stiefel mit einer Hand.

“Quatre ist der einzige von uns, der seine babyweiche Haut bis heute behalten hat.”

Quatre hatte innerlich Narben, dachte sich Wufei, trank sein Wasser aus. Er beobachtete Duo durch die Wimpern, während der Schmuggler den anderen Handschuh auszog und sich in einen der Stühle setzte. Duo schien seine Verletzung mit der gleichen kühlen Gelassenheit anzunehmen wie Wufei. Keiner von ihnen hatte je erwartet, dass ihnen das Universum eine Pause gönnen würde, nur weil der Krieg vorbei war.

Er zog sich die Stiefel aus und wühlte in dem Sack mit Heeros Kleidung. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Duo ein Paar Jogginghosen eingepackt hatte. Er nahm sie und eines seiner T-Shirts und Pflegeprodukte und ging zur Tür.

“Du musst das Waschbecken hier benutzen.” Duo schaute blind zu dem zugezogenen Fenster, während er mit seiner Saftflasche spielte. “Die Toiletten und Duschen haben keine.”

“… Oh.” Wufei ging trotzdem zur Toilette, kam dann zurück und putze sich die Zähne über dem winzigen Waschbecken. Er nickte dumpf, als Duo zur Tür hinaus ging und irgendwas sagte von ‘auch eine Ladung abgeben’. Wufei wechselte schnell die Kleidung, seine Augen fest auf die Matte und den Schlafsack gerichtet, die inzwischen sehr attraktiv aussahen. Er hörte Duos Stimme im Flur und Gillas tiefer, grollender Bass, der ihm antwortete. Er wartete nicht, sondern schlüpfte direkt in den Schlafsack.

Seine Augen schlossen sich, bevor sein Kopf auch nur das Kissen berührte. Zwei Wochen lang hatte er nur geschlafen, wenn es möglich war, immer nur ein paar Stunden, während die Aufstände die Kolonie L2-X953 und seine Nachbarn erschütternden. Dann kein Schlaf mehr, nachdem Heero verwundet worden war; Wufei hatte die Stellung gehalten, getan, was er tun musste, während Une und Trowa unterwegs waren und bevor die Aufstände sich in eine Revolution verwandelt konnten. Auf dem Shuttle, das ihn zu seinem Treffpunkt mit Duo gebracht hatte, konnte er ein paar Stunden dösen, aber nicht lange; er musste sich in den Carver-Fall einlesen und sich auf die neue Mission vorbereiten. Und dann… Sein Verstand schaffte es nicht, abzuschätzen, wie viel er in etwa die letzten zwei Wochen geschlafen hatte. Er produzierte immer eine Nummer, die zu lächerlich war, um erntsgenommen zu werden…

Sanfte Geräusche im Hintergrund der Dunkelheit, die an seinem Bewusstsein knabberten. Duo. Machte sich fertig für’s Bett.

“Wufei? Schläfst du schon?”

Beinahe. Wufei konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Er grummelte ´Ja´ oder zumindest hatte er das vorgehabt. Es kam etwas heraus, was kaum ein Grunzen war.

“Hab ich mir gedacht.”

Wufei versank im Schlaf. Obwohl der Teil von ihm wachsam blieb, der Duo in seiner Nähe spürte, der über ihm stand. Starrte auf ihn hinunter mit dem gleichen anschuldigenden Gesichtausdruck, der Wufei den ganzen Tag begleitet hatte… Andere standen hinter Duo: Chris, Madir, die junge Mutter und Gilla, alle starrten– … nein, warte… Wufei bemerkte entfernt, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, also konnte er sie gar nicht sehen… Er träumte bereits…

“Es wird beschissen sein, dich durch Freeport zu ziehen, Wuf.” Das Flüstern war nicht lauter als der Traum. “Zudem eine Gefahr für die Gesundheit! Und ich befürchte, irgendwann während deines Aufenthalts bekommst du einen Herzinfarkt.”

Infarkt… Farkte… Fakten…

“Trotzdem… Schön, dich wiederzusehen…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe die Duschszene. Ich hab mich so saumäßig darauf gefreut, das zu übersetzen, ehrlich.  
> Nach wie vor: kein Beta. Freiwillige vor.

We sail tonight for Singapore   
Don't fall asleep while you're ashore   
Cross your heart and hope to die   
When you hear the children cry   
Let marrow bone and cleaver choose   
While making feet for children shoes   
Through the alley, back from Hell   
When you hear that steeple bell   
You must say goodbye to me   
  
We sail tonight for Singapore   
Take your blankets from the floor   
Wash your mouth out by the door   
The whole town is made of iron ore   
Every witness turns to steam   
They all become Italian dreams   
Fill your pockets up with earth   
Get yourself a dollar's worth   
Away boys, away, boys, heave away   


_~_

_Wir segeln heute Nacht nach Singapur_  
Schlaf nicht ein, während du an Land bist  
Hand auf’s Herz und hoffe, zu sterben  
Wenn du die Kinder weinen hörst  
Lass Mark, Knochen und das Hackebeil wählen  
Während du Füße für Kinderschuhe erschaffst  
Durch die Gasse, zurück aus der Hölle  
Wenn du die Kirchturmglocke hörst  
Musst du dich von mir verabschieden  
  
Wir segeln heute Nacht nach Singapur  
Nimm deine Decken vom Fußboden  
Wasch dir bei der Tür den Mund aus  
Die ganze Stadt ist aus Eisenerz gemacht  
Jeder Zeuge wird zu Dampf  
Sie alle werden zu italienischen Träumen  
Fülle deine Taschen mit Erde auf  
Mach, dass du selbst einen Dollar wert bist  
Fortgegangene Jungs, fort, Jungs, hebt euch fort

_– Tom Waits, 'Singapore'_

+

Wufei wurde in einem einzelnen tödlichen Augenblick wach. Seine Finger umklammerten das Heft seines Schwertes, bevor er den Lärm analysieren konnte, der ihn geweckt hatte: Eine Tür öffnete sich. Weiter unten im Flur. Stimmen, Leute, die das Gebäude verließen. Duos Wohnung war still und dunkel.

Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite, seine Augen flogen durch beinahe jede sichtbare Ecke des Raums. Das Licht, dass von der Straße draußen durch die Rollläden fiel, hatte sich nicht im geringsten verändert. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Acht Stunden waren vergangen. Die Kolonie hatte keinen Tag/Nacht-Zyklus, wie er vermutet hatte. Daran musste er sich erst noch gewöhnen.

Acht Stunden Schlaf. Was für ein Luxus. Er sollte sich vermutlich schuldig fühlen.

Er sah zum Bett hinüber. Die Decke war zurückgeworfen, die Lacken zu grauen Geistern in der Dunkelheit geworden. Duo war nirgends zu sehen.

Verdammt. Jetzt fühlte er sich schuldig. Und wütend.

Nein, Maxwell wäre _nicht_ dumm genug, ihn abzuservieren und loszuziehen, um Carver selbst zu finden. Richtig? Sie hatten ein Abkommen!

Wufei warf den Schlafsack mit einem gekränkten Knurren zurück. Er schnappte sich seine Kleidung und zögerte dann. Wenn Duo weg war, konnte Wufei ihm nicht hinterherrennen. Das wäre unklug. Also konnte er genauso gut duschen gehen. Vielleicht den Kühlschrank auf irgendwas Essbares hin untersuchen, beschwerte sich sein Magen mit seinem eigenen Knurren. Dann, wenn Duo zurückkäme, wäre Wufei wach, erfrischt, satt und bereit, ihn zu häuten, sollte er etwas Gefährliches getan haben.

Duos Tür hatte ein beeindruckendes Schloss, aber Wufei hatte keinen Schlüssel. Verdammt. Nun, er wäre ja nur den Flur hinunter und er würde sich mit dem Duschen beeilen. Wie selbstverständlich nahm er sein Schwert mit sich sowie ein zerschlissenes Handtuch, dass er in einem der Metallschränke fand. Er stellte sicher, dass sich die Tür hinter ihm nicht schloss und ging schnell zu den Duschen. Er probierte den Türknauf und stellte fest, dass sie nicht verschlossen war, riss die Tür auf, während er einen kurzen Blick in den leeren Flur hinter sich warf.

Duo hörte auf, sich den Rücken zu schrubben und sah über seine Schulter.

– nackte Schulter– Wasser floss darüber, dann nach unten zu seinem–

„Ah, du bist auf–“

Was auch immer Duo sonst noch sagte, wurde von der Tür abgehackt, die sich so schnell schloss, wie sie geöffnet wurde.

Wufei zog sich schnell in das Einzimmer-Appartment zurück. Seine Gefühle schwankten zwischen Wut, Scham und einer gewissen Wertschätzung dessen, was er kurz gesehen hatte, was er aber nicht zugeben wollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich für Wut, weil es ihm am nachvollziehbarsten erschien und weil er sich damit am wenigsten eigenartig fühlte.

Dieser verdammte Maxwell! Warum hatte er die Duschtür nicht verschlossen?! Wufei stand auf halbem Wege zwischen der Werkbank und dem Bett und sah Böse ins Nichts. Er konzentrierte seine Gedanken und Verwirrung wegen unverschlossener Duschtüren und exhibitionistischer Schmuggler. Er vermied es, über eine nackte Schulter nachzudenken… Der Zopf vorsichtig zusammengefasst und hochgesteckt… Wasser, dass einen muskulären Rücken hinunterfiel, um– nicht darüber nachdenken. Maxwells Schuld. Hätte die verdammte Tür verschließen sollen. Jeder hätte da reinmarschieren können. Und sehen, wie das Wasser einen starken Rücken hinabstürzte bis zu einem festen– besonders darüber nicht nachdenken!

Wufei drehte sich schnell um, als sich die Wohnungstür öffnete, bereit, den bezopften Kopf abzureißen–

“Du hättest auch einfach reinkommen können, weißt du.”

Er trug nichts außer einem Handtuch um die Hüften–

“Es gibt drei Duschköpfe.”

Es war auch kein besonders großes Handtuch.

“Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen”, knurrte Wufei, als er auf die Tür zu marschierte.

“Oh, warte!”

Wufei hielt inne, ohne sich umzusehen, der Hand auf den Türknauf.

“Du musst das Halsband anlegen, wenn du diesen Raum verlässt.” Duos Stimme klang ernst. “Eigentlich solltest du es immer tragen, um genau zu sein.”

Wufei sah die Tür an, drehte sich dann um, mit den Augen auf dem Fußboden, und ging zu dem Häufchen Kleidung zurück, die er vor acht Stunden abgelegt hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass Halsband abgenommen zu haben, bemerkte jetzt aber, dass er kaum hätte schlafen können, während er es trug. Widerwillig befestigte er es sich um seinen Hals.

“Hast du Hunger?”

“Ja”, erwiederte Wufei kurz, während er das Leder durch die Schnalle festzog. Er band es ein bisschen lockerer als zuvor. So lange es nicht zu weit nach unten rutschte–

“Was willst du essen?” Der Kühlschrank öffnete sich hinter Wufei, es entstanden Rumwühl-Geräusche. Entnervender Weise musste er nicht einmal hinsehen; seine widerspänstige Vorstellungskraft versorgte ihn mit einem Bild davon, wie Duo sich in diesem gefährlich kurzen Handtuch hinkniete. Er atmete durch die Nase ein und besann sich auf seine gewöhnliche Willensstärke, verbannte das unangebrachte, mentale Bild. Dies war nicht die Zeit für derartige Gedanken und davon abgesehen, dachte er nicht, dass Duo – diesen Weg gehen wollte. Normalerweise war seine Kontrolle auf einer Mission tadellos, aber Duo hatte ihn ziemlich unvorbereitet erwischt…

“Ich hab ein paar Tiefkühlmahlzeiten, wenn du es auf die asiatische Art magst”, sinnierte Duo. “Die sind allerdings nicht besonders gut. Oder wir schnappen uns ein paar N-Bars und essen dann später.”

“Energieriegel sind in Ordnung.” Obwohl er hungrig war, hatte er nach wie vor keinen besonderen Appetit. Der Freeport-Geruch im Raum wurde durch den unterschwelligen Geruch von altem Lot und vebranntem Plastik durchsetzt.

“Okay. Ich hab noch mehr Saft–“

“Kann ich jetzt gehen?!”, schnappte Wufei, die Hand erneut auf dem Türknauf. Sein Temperament ging mit ihm durch; wenn man bemerkte, wie kühl es in der Wohnung war, kam Wufei beinahe zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass er geneckt wurde. Das letzte Winseln dieses kurzen fleischlichen Vergnügens, das durch den Anblick im Duschraum hervorgerufen wurde, verschwand wie der Schwefel auf einem angezündeten Streichholz.

“Brauchst du Seife?”

Ich schwöre, wenn er auch nur lächelt, werde ich– Wufei drehte sich um, seine Knöchel weiß um das Heft seines Schwertes, aber Duos Gesicht war absolut ebenmäßig, als er ihm eine braune, unbeschriftete Flasche gab.

“Seife und Shampoo, kann für beides verwendet werden. Ich hab auch Conditioner–“ Duo wandt sich zur Spüle, wo er seine Kosmetiktasche gelassen hatte. Das Handtusch gab just in diesem Moment seinen wertvollen Halt um seine Hüften herum auf und rutsche nach unten–

“Schon in Ordnung”, meine Wufei, schon halb zur Tür hinaus.

“Whoa, Seemann, ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich was, das du nicht–“

Die Tür schloss sich über dieser gekicherten Feststellung. Wufei stampfte den Flur entlang zum Duschraum.

Das war nervend. Er teilte sich den Duschraum mit Heero nach einer Mission und das war nie ein Problem gewesen. Aber sein wohldisziplinierter Verstand hatte diesen besonderen Fall bereits mit Freund und Kollege abgestempelt und ihn in der Lass-das-bloß-sein-Akte abgelegt. Der gleiche wohldisziplinierte Verstand hatte jetzt Probleme, Duo einzuordnen; einen Verbündeten? Ein Freund von vor fünf Jahren? Ein Lockvogel? Was auch immer; mit Sicherheit war in dieser Beschreibung für nichts anderes mehr Platz. Außer für ´das durchgängige Fehlen angemessenen Verhaltens´.

Mit fester Entschlossenheit und selbstgerichteter Verwirrung steckte Wufei Duo in die gleiche Akte wie Heero, Trowa und ein paar wenige andere Kollegen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass ihm so eine– eine Entgleisung nicht noch einmal passieren würde, sogar wenn diese bezopfte Nervensäge nackt durch die gegend hüpfen würde. Was Wufei nicht ganz ausschloss, sobald er sich an den herausfordernden, neckenden Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte, mit dem ihm Duo gestern beim Ausziehen zugesehen hatte.

Wufei schwang die Tür zur Dusche auf und knallte sie hinter sich zu, schaute böse zu–

–dem Punkt, an dem ein Schloss hätte sein sollen, wenn da denn eins gewesen wäre.

Im gleichen Moment bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war. Er drehte sich um, stolperte gegen die Tür.

Die Frau starrte zurück, schielte dabei kurzsichtig. Sie war vermutlich in den späten Sechzigern, ihr Körper faltig und abgetragen, die Brüste hingen über Rollen gelber Haut auf ihrem Oberkörper. Ihre grauen Haare, in kleine Löckchen gelelegt, waren unter der Dusche nass geworden. Die Augen, mit dem Alter wässrig geworden, legten sich zuerst auf sein Schwert, dann auf sein Halsband.

“Oh, du musst Duos neue Klinge sein. Gilla sagte, er hätte dich getroffen.”

Glücklicherweise konnte Wufei durch den Schock nichts anderes von sich geben als ein Schlucken.

“Du bist neu in Freeport, sagte er.” Die Frau musterte ihn, beugte sich nach vorne wie ein alter Vogel, die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln. Ihre Augen legten sich auf die Narben, die sein linker T-Shirt-Ärmel nicht verdeckte, wanderten nach oben zu seinem Gesicht. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, offensichtlich um besser sehen zu können; ein Drucksensor im Boden flüsterte, als ihr Gewicht ihn verließ, und das Wasser ging aus. “Hmm, du siehst tatsächlich neu aus und ich hab nicht mal meine Brille auf.”

Wufei hielt seine Augen strikt auf ihrem Gesicht, als würd einer ihrer Söhne hinter ihm stehen, der ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt. Er wusste, dass sie Kinder hatte, denn er hatte eine sehr alte Kaiserschnittnarbe entdeckt, auch wenn er sich ernsthaft wünschte, dass er das nicht getan hätte. Seine Hand begann, nach dem Türknauf hinter sich zu tasten–

“Warte einfach noch eine Minute; ich bin fertig, du kannst die Dusche haben.”

Sie schlürfte auf die Tür zu, gegen die Wufei sich drückte. Eine Sekunde lang tauchte er noch tiefer ins Metall ein, dann ging er schnell zur Seite, obwohl er nicht fassen konnte, dass sie einfach so da raus gehen würde–

Die Tür knarrte auf; sie streckte die Hand aus und schnappte sich einen flusigen Bademantel, der draußen an einem Haken gehangen hatte, und stieg in ein paar Hausschuhe. Vermutlich war der Bademantel mal weiß gewesen und deutlich kuscheliger, aber er war sauber und ein Loch in der Schulternaht wurde ordentlich geschlossen. Sie benutzte ihn, um sich selbst abzutrocknen, ohne das kleinste bisschen Scham – währenddessen bewunderte Wufei den Wasserhahn und das Druckplattensystem, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Sie steckte ihre Füße in die Hausschuhe mit einem kleinen ‘Ahhhh’ des Genusses.

“Leg los. Wenn du deine Hose oder dein Handtuch draußen an die Tür hängst, zeigt das, dass jemand gerade die Dusche benutzt; die meisten Leute würden nicht stören, außer sie haben es echt eilig. Hier im Gebäude wohnen nicht so viele Menschen, dass wir Gemeinschaftsduschen nehmen müssten. Viel Erfolg in Freeport, Kind. Pass heute gut auf dich auf.”

´Tut mir leid´, ´Danke´, ´Ich hab mein Schwert schon da, wenn Sie wollen, dass ich mich selbst umbringe´, Wufei hätte man zu Tode foltern können und er hätte trotzdem kein Wort gesagt, um seine Tarnung nicht zu durchbrechen. Eine kleine, ältere Lady hatte es beinahe geschafft. Er verschloss seine Lippen über den Worten, die sein Gefühl für Anstand herauswerfen wollte, sogar, wenn er für sie gelyncht werden würde.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr. Wufei brauchte ein, zwei Minuten, um sich selbst zu beruhigen und sich auszuziehen, seine Kleidung draußen hinzuhängen und zu duschen. Er starrte die Tür an, als könnte sein Starren allein jemanden davon abhalten, hereinzuschneien, während er verletzlich und unbewaffnet war. Das Wasser floss über seine Haare und seinen Körper, kitzelte seine Narben; es roch nach Eisen und Chemikalien.

Was für ein Start in den Tag…

Er vermutete schon, Duo, wenn er zurückkam, nackt vorzufinden, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

Das war nicht annähernd der Fall. Eine Welle der Anspannung lief über Wufeis feuchte Haut, als er langsam die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu zog. Dies war nicht der fröhliche Raum-Jokey, den er vor kurzem wiedergetroffen hatte.

Duo trug wieder schwarz, von Kopf bis Fuß. Dicke schwarze Hosen, die gefüttert und an den Knien, im Schritt und and er Hüfte verstärkt waren, mit einem in die Hose gestopften schwarzen Shirt; die schwarzen Stiefel, die Madir repariert hatte; ein langer, schwarzer Leder-Trenchcoat, der bis zu den Unterschenkeln reichte. Und ein tödliches Lächeln, als er die mit einer Sprungfeder versehenen Scheide für seinen Dolch überprüfte, der an den linken Unterarm gebunden war, über dem Handschuh. Noch mehr als die Kleidung lag es an der Haltung, dem Lächeln, dem Glühen in den blauen Augen, die schockierend anders waren. Es war, als wäre er eine völlig andere Person.

Wufeis Preventer-Instinkte, durch fünf Jahre Arbeit unter gefährlichen Kriminälen geschärft, juckten alamierend.

“Das ging schnell. Hier.” Duo zog den Mantelärmel über die Scheide; das Leder war so fein und beweglich, dass es glitt wie Stoff. Er nahm ein in Folie gewickeltes Objekt und warf es Wufei zu. Ein Energieriegel, konnte Wufei durch die Verpackung erkennen, obwohl kein Markenname darauf abgedruckt war, nur eine Nummer.

Duo hakte einen Fuß unter einen der Stühle und schob ihm ihn hin.

“Setz dich, Chang.”

Wufei setzte sich mit gerunselter Stirn. Duo sah ihn wie ein Falke an. Es regte seine eigenen aggressiven Instinkte an, aber er drängte sie zurück. Er musste kooperieren.

“Ich muss alles über die momentanen L2-Aufstände wissen, besonders die Radikalen, die du verhaftet hast”, verkündete Duo, der Tonfall beinahe schon ein Befehl. “Namen, Alter, ob sie einen Maulwurf im Hintern stecken haben, ihre Jobs. Ein normaler Preventer würde das nicht wissen, außer, er hatte ihnen selbst die Handschellen umgelegt, aber ich weiß, dass Heero seine ganze freie Zeit darauf verwendet, jeden gottverdammten Polizeibericht und Haftbefehl zu lesen, der reinkommt, und ich würde darauf wetten, dass du es genauso machst.”

“Ja”, gab Wufei kurzangebunden zu. “Es ist nützlich, einen allumfassenden Überblick über radikale Organisation auf den Kolonien zu haben, und auch, in der Lage zu sein, jede mögliche–“

“Das ist in erster Linie ein Zeichen dafür, dass keiner von euch ein Leben hat, aber in diesem Fall werde ich micht nicht beschweren. Spuck’s aus.”

“Warum?”, erwiderte Wufei ohne zu blinzeln. Ja, natürlich würde er kooperieren, aber er wollte wissen, womit er hier kooperieren würde, und das war nur teilweise der Grund für die Gegenfrage. Trotz seiner guten Vorsätze reagierte er auf die unausgesprochene Herausforderung.

Duo trat einen Schritt näher, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Er türmte sich über Wufei in seinem Stuhl auf, nutze den Vorteil, dass er vollständig bekleidet war und stand. Wenn das den Preventer beeindrucken solltte, dann vergaß Duo, wer von ihnen beiden regelmäßig Verhöre durchführte; Wufei kannte alle Tricks. Er erwiderte das gefährliche blaue Starren mit seinem eigenen, forderte Duo heraus, ´weil ich es dir gesagt habe´ zu sagen.

Stattdessen änderte plötzlich ein Lächeln das herzförmige Gesicht radikal. Das traf Wufei unvorbereitet, er schaffte es, den Stuhl nicht nach hinten zu schieben oder sonst irgendwie zu reagieren.

“Du hast Haltung, Fei. Und bist nicht leicht zu beeindrucken. Das ist gut.” Duo machte einen Schritt rückwärts und lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand. Die Bedrohung, die in der Luft gelegen hatte, verschwand, als wäre sie nie dagewesen. Duo gestikulierte faul mit einer Tasse Kaffee in Wufeis Richtung, die sich direkt ein seiner Hand zu materialisieren begann. “Ich muss den Scheiß trotzdem noch wissen, mach dir nichts draus. Ich muss wissen, was sich da draußen geändert hat, in der L2-Unterwelt. Ich hab nicht so viele Fühler in den aufständischen Kolonien und laut dem, was in seiner Akte steht, ist das genau da, wo Carver die letzten Monate gearbeitet hat und wo er herkam. Also leg los, weih mich ein.”

Wufei war ein paar Momente lang ruhig, völlig perplex. Die Anfrage ergab Sinn und keine dieser Informationen hatte eine hohe Sicherheitseinordnung. Es war nur, dass… Normalerweise war er ein kluger Beobachter und ein guter Richter über anderer Leute Charakter, und jetzt gerade wäre er verdammt gewesen, wenn er hätte sagen können, welche die Maske war, das tödliche Lächeln oder das fröhliche Grinsen.

Er legte das Puzzle erst mal zur Seite, bis er mehr Beoachtungsmaterial hatte, mit dem er arbeiten konnte. Offensichtlich hatte er einen weiteren von Duos kleinen Tests überstanden.

“Nachdem ich dich eingeweiht habe, wirst du mir dann sagen, was ich über diesen Ort wissen muss? Weil wir rausgehen?” Wufei sah den Mantel vielsagend an.

Duo war ein paar Sekunden lang still. Wufei versuchte nicht, den aggressiven Blick zu kontern, den er selbst eben bekommen hatte. Dies war eine sinnvolle Bitte für ihn, es gab keinen Grund, daraus einen Hahnenkampf zu machen.

Letztendlich dehnte Duo seinen Nacken unter dem Zopf. “Ich würde dir alles sagen, was du wissen musst, wenn wir sechs Wochen hätten. So, wie es ist… Mir fällt echt nichts ein, worüber du stolpern könntest, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst, wenn andere dich hören können. Was auch immer ich dir sage, ich kann damit unmöglich jede Situation oder jedes Problem abdecken, das auftreten könnte. Du wirst einfach mitspielen und auf meine Hinweise achten müssen.”

Wufei beurteilte dies in Stille. Er war nicht allzu überrascht. Duo war ein sehr spontaner Pilot und Unternehmer und es würde ihm vermutlich schwer fallen, seine eigenen Gedanken zu einer echten Strategie zu formen, die nicht auf Improvisation beruhte. Heero musste das hassen. Aber dann wiederum hatte Heero auch mehr Zeit gehabt, sich zu akklimatisieren.

“Denkst du, dass du das schaffst? Du kannst immer noch hier bleiben, ich–“

“Nein.”

“Ich würde nichts wirklich Gefährliches machen–“

“Nein.”

“Du glaubst wirklich, dass du das kannst?”

“Ja.”

Wufei versuchte gar nicht erst, sich mit Duos seltsamen Blick zu messen oder ihn in Grund und Boden zu starren; das stand nicht zur Debatte. Er öffnete die unbedruckte Verpackung des Riegels und begann, Duo ein wenig mehr über die Gewalt zu berichten, die L2 und L3 im letzen Jahr erschüttert hatte.

+

Die schwere Kette schnitt die Luft kaum einen Meter über dem Kopf des Mannes in zwei Hälften. Wenn sie ihn getroffen hätte, hätte die Kette ihn geköpft wie in ein Ei.

Wufei versuchte, sich zu bewegen, vorbeizugehen. Duo hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass seine Klinge aufgehört hatte, ihm zu folgen; der Schmuggler spaltete die Menge aus gleichgekleideten Fabrikarbeitern in seinem schwarzen Ledermantel wie ein dünner schwarzer Hai einen Schwarm Sardinen. Trotz seiner besten Vorsätze lösten seine Augen sich von Duos sich entfernendem Rücken und wanderten zu den beiden Männern, die versuchten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

Es ist nicht so, als ob ich etwas tun könnte… Die Kette surrte wieder. Der Mann duckte sich wieder. Er hatte einen blauen Flecken auf der Stirn, der teilweise von strähnigem brauen Haare verdeckt wurde, und er humpelte. Er hatte keine Chance; sein Gegener war größer, schwerer und schien unverletzt. Wufei fragte sich, welcher Teil von ihm ihn hier festnagelte, ihn dazu aufforderte, sich einzumischen: der Preventer, der Recht und Ordnung wieder herstellen wollte, oder der Krieger, der auf einen fairen Kampf bestand–

“Wu.”

Die Stimme klang sanft in seinem Ohr. Eine diskerete Hand zog an seiner Jacke.

Wufei hielt sein Gesicht undurchschaubar, als er sich abwandte. Niemand sah ihn an; die Fabrik- und Weltraumarbeiter, die angehalten und sich um sie herum versammelt hatten, starrten alle die zwei sich umkreisenden Kämpfer an. Ein Mann, der ein Stück rotes Band um seinen Oberarm gewickelt hatte, scheuchte die Leute zurück. Aber nicht weg. Nein, offensichtlich war bei dieser– dieser Hinrichtung zuzusehen kein Problem für die Bürger Freeports. Wufei bahnte seinen Weg durch die sich versammelten Männer, Frauen und Kinder, während er das Geräusch von Metall, das auf Fleisch traf, ignorierte. Es war laut; die Zuschauer waren seltsam still, nur ein bisschen Murmeln und ein Pfiff, die die Geräusche von Füßen, die über den Boden schleiften, kaum überdecken konnten.

Er schmeckte Galle im Mund. Aber das war Freeport. Er zog einen der weißen Lakritzstocher aus seiner Jackentasche und biss wild in ihn hinein.

“Ist nicht mein Sektor. Und ein Rotband war da, also ist es ein erlaubtes Duell. Kann da nichts machen.”

Die Worte waren sanft. Wufei sah seinen Informanten an. Duo sah unbeteiligt aus und klang auch so, aber zwischen seinen Augen bildete sich eine kleine Falte. Sie verschwand, als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, das metallische Klirren von Stiefeln auf der Straße übertönte die plötzlichen Rufe aus der Menge.

“So ein Zeug passiert nie ohne guten Grund”, fügte Duo mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu. “Geht uns nichts an. Alles klar bei dir?”

“Ja.” War es nicht, aber das würde auch nichts ändern. Es bedeutete nichts.

“Dann komm.”

Sie waren schon über eine Stunde lang gelaufen. Die Straßen waren leer, als sie Makh verlassen hatten, aber in diesem Sektor waren sie voller Männer und Frauen in den Halbdruckanzügen, die von Zero-G-Arbeitern im ganzen Weltraum getragen wurden, oder in den dicken, grauen Overalls der Fabrikarbeiter. Eine Schicht musste gerade zu Ende gegangen sein und die Leute gingen nach Hause. Erinnerungsrufe stachen heraus, die Leute winkten, als eine Gruppe mit den anderen verschmolz, sich in kleine Gassen aufteilten, vor den Luftschleusen zu anderen Sektoren anhielten. Die meisten sahen müde aus. Aber nicht unbedingt verzweifelt, niedergeschlagen oder am Ende, was das war, was Wufei beinahe erwartet hatte, nach allem, was er über die Arbeitsbedingungen in Freeport gehört hatte. Der Preventer setzte ein Fragezeichen neben diese Information in dem Ordner, den er gedanklich zu Freeport angelegt hatte; so hätte es zu Arbeitsende auch in jedem Industriegebiet auf der Erde oder den Kolonien aussehen können. Bis sie über dieses ´Duell´ gestolpert waren, das mitten auf einer großen Straße stattgefunden hatte.

Die zwei Männer, die sich mit kurzen, schweren Ketten bekämpft hatten, waren nicht wie Fabrikarbeiter gekleidet gewesen. Sie sahen mehr wie Duo und Wufei aus und die Duzend anderer Gauner, die er unter den Gruppen von Arbeitern hatte ausmachen können, wie Killerbienen, die über ihre Drohnen wachten. Vielleicht hatte sich deswegen keiner dieser guter Bürger eingemischt. Sie ließen die Gauner das unter sich selbst ausmachen.

Gut, aber sie mussten nicht _zusehen_ , erwiderte ein Teil von Wufei ärgerlich. Er unterdrückte diese Reaktion schnell. Er würde hier wochenlang leben und operieren; er musste sich davon distanzieren, was er sah.

Er folgte Duo leiste, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, dass man ihm seine Gedanken nicht ansah. Seine Augen erfassten automatisch noch ein paar Wölfe unter den Schafen, als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen. Leder, Motorradjacken, lange Mäntel, schwere Metallgürtel, Tarnuniformen, Tattoos, Mützen, Nietenhalsbänder, Erkennungsmerkmale verschiedener Gangs… Die Kriminällen in Freeport trugen die gleiche Uniform wie die Gauner überall. Bei ein paar hingen Schwerter oder lange Messer von den Gürteln; das waren die einzigen Waffen, die er ausmachen konnte. Er nahm nicht an, dass sie etwas Tödlicheres bei sich trugen, das in diesen sperrigen Jacken und Mänteln versteckt war. Er hoffte nur, Duo lag richtig, wenn er sagte, dass Waffen in Freeport nicht sehr weit verbreitet waren.

Was überraschend war, war, dass, abgesehen von den zwei Typen, die ihr Bestes gegeben hatten, sich gegenseitig umzubringen, die meisten der Gauner nichts Außergewöhnliches taten. Sie gingen, redeten, kauften an Ständen ein und hingen mit den Arbeitern rum, als wären sie mit ihnen auf Augenhöhe. Da war nichts von dieser überzogenen Arroganz und offensichtlichen Einschüchterungsversuchen, die Gangmitglieder von den gewöhnlichen Einwohnern der Slums im ganzen Weltall unterschieden. Wufei sah mit etwas Unglauben zu, wie sich zwei Männer mit buschigen Haaren, nietenbesetzten Lederjacken und großen Gesichtstattoos einem alten Mann halfen, einen großen Sack Kartoffeln durch ein Fenster und vermutlich in seine Küche zu bringen. Duo ging zu schnell voran, so dass Wufei nicht mehr sehen konnte, ob die Verbrecher den alten Knacker danach niederschlugen.

Die ewige Neonnacht, die rauchenden Schutzgitter über den Abflusskanälen und die Schreie und das Rascheln von Füßen auf dem Metallboden zogen sich hin. Duo schien es nicht eilig zu haben, mit ihrer Untersuchung anzufangen. Er hielt an geschmacklosen Straßenständen, die ihre handgemachten Waren den heimkommenden Arbeitern anboten. Das meiste sah handgemacht aus: gestrickte Jumper, ein paar davon in knalligen Farben, die die dunklen Straßen zu erleuchten schienen und sofort ins Auge fielen; Essen, dass immer noch in den Pfannen und Töpfen war; Spielzeuge, die aus geformtem Plastik oder geschmolzenen Eisen zusammengebastelt worden waren; ein bisschen Nippes, billiger handgemachter Schmuck, Töpferwaren und Körbe. Andere Buden hatten reihenweise Bücher und Filme. Wufei bemerkte ein paar unbesetzte Buden; er nahm an, ihre Besitzer waren in den nahegelegenen Häusern und behielten so ein Auge auf ihrer Ware.

Duo hielt regelmäßig an, um mit den Verkäufern und Bekannten zu tratschen, auch mit ein paar Gangmitgliedern und Kriminellen. Wufei hörte ihrer Unterhaltung zu, rätselte über deren Weltraumdialekt und ihre Umgangssprache, während er versuchte, herauszufinden, ob Duo ein paar clevere Untersuchungen anstellte, während er so tat, als würde er sich mit Kumpeln unterhalten. Wenn er das tat, bemerkte Wufei es nicht. Meistens blieb es dabei, ´Hi´ zu sagen, die letzten Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und herauszufinden, wer gerade wen vögelte. Der Preventer zügelte seine Ungeduld und zwang sich selbst, den Wörtern und dem Tonfall der Sprache zu folgen. Er konnte genau so gut lernen, sich anzupassen, nur für den Fall, dass Duo ihn je in der Öffentlichkeit würde reden lassen. Die Dialoge, die er hörte, vibrierten mit jedem Akzent, den es unter der Sonne und im Weltall gab. ´Fuck´ schien ein Hauptbestandteil des gängingen Vokabulars zu sein. Nach ein paar Stunden hatte Wufei gefolgert, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, wie er in Freeport herausstechen konnte, zumindest wenn es um die Sprachen ging, war, sich in die Mitte der Straße zu stellen und ´Ihr steht unter Arrest!´ zu brüllen.

“Müde?”

Wufei warf Duo einen verächtlichen Blick zu, um ihm zu zeigen, wie lächerlich die Frage war. Duo grinste als Erwiderung. “Gut. Denn gleich machen wir unseren ersten richtigen Stopp.”

Duo zeigte mit dem Daumen auf ein Warenhaus zwischen zwei Gebäuden. Eine große Nummer, 1290, war auf das Garagentor gemalt worden – plötzlich bemerkte Wufei, dass er seit seiner Ankunft keinerlei Fahrzeuge gesehen hatte, vom Shuttle abgesehen. Bei der Luftqualität und den Straßen war das vermutlich am besten. Duo öffnete die Tür neben der Garage und eine Glocke klingelte über ihren Köpfen.

Lange Werkbänke voller verschiedener Werkzeuge befanden sich an zwei der Wände, eine Arbeitsplatte war an der dritten. Dann führte eine kleine Treppe in das Obergeschoss der Werkstatt, voller Machinenteile, Programmierstationen und Schachteln mit Metallschrott. Zu Wufeis Überraschung würde hier nichts Offensichtliches produziert. Eine Frau in den Vierzigern war hinten an einer Fräse mit etwas beschäftigt, das Wufei nicht erkennen konnte. Die einzige andere Person in der Werkstatt war ein kahlköpfiger Mann hinter der Arbeitsplatte. Er hatte den Finger auf einer dicken Bedienungsanleitung mit Eselsohren und er hielt ein Stück bearbeitetes Metall hoch, aber er hörte auf, es zu untersuchen, sobald Duo und Wufei den Laden betreten hatten. Er beobachtete sie misstrauisch und gerade heraus, ein abwegender Blick, den Wufei schnell als Freeports Erkennungszeichen erkannt hatte. Er legte das Stück, das er untersucht hatte, ab und, nach einem weiteren verdächtigen Blick auf Duos Mantel und Wufeis Schwert, verschränkte er die Arme vor seinem runden Bauch. Seine Finger waren dick und sehr schwielig mit zahllosen Spuren kleiner Verbrennungen und Schnitte, die er sich vermutlich an den Maschinen zugezogen hatte.

“Ja?”, fragte er nicht besonders freundlich.

“Ich suche Theodora Harris”, verkündete Duo, während er ein paar Meter vor der Arbeitsplatte anhielt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Für eine entspannte Pose strahlte sie eine überraschende Menge Selbstsicherheit aus.

“Fragt wer?”

Duo war still, sah sich den Mann genau an.

“Ich will mit Theo sprechen, nicht mit dir”, sagte er schließlich, während er auf eine Art lächelte, die Kugelbauch offensichtlich verachtete.

Kugelbauch gefiel das gar nicht. Seine Augenbrauen, die buschig genug waren, seine Kahlheit auszugleichen, zogen sich über seiner runden Nase beinahe völlig zusammen.

“Schau, Kind; ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber mein Jüngster ist älter als ihr beidne Knirpse. Warum sollte ich Theo mit jemanden wie euch auf die Nerven gehen?”

“Ich will sie treffen, um etwas mit einer Handelsroute zu besprechen”, sagte Duo gedehnt. “Ich bin ein Scherenmann und ich will ihr ein Geschäft anbieten.”

“Du? Ein Scherenmann? Bring mich nicht zum lachen, Kind, der Arzt sagte, dass das meine Arterien belastet.”

Wufei beoachtete die Auseinandersetzung unter gesenkten Lidern, hielt sein Gesicht kalt und distanziert. Scherenmann? Mehr Weltraumsprache. Das hatte er schon mal gehört. Ein Scherenmann war eine Art Vermittler, jemand, der Geschäfte arrangierte, der Kontakte zwischen anderen herstellte und dadurch etwas abkriegte, abhängig davon, wie lukrativ und illegal das Geschäft war. Sie könnten anderen auch Dinge besorgen, sie für sie schmuggeln, wenn nötig.

“Ich will mit Harris sprechen”, wiederholte Duo. Seine Haltung veränderte sich ein winziges Bisschen. Wufei spannte sich an.

“Spar’s dir, Junge, bevor ich es deiner Mama erzähle!” Kugelbauch schob die Bedienungsanleitung von sich und lehnte sich über die Arbeitsplatte.

Keiner der Expiloten verpasste, wie er die Hand, zu betont lässig, fallen ließ.

“Wenn du mit meiner Mutter reden willst, wirst du ein gutes Medium brauchen”, erwiderte Duo voll kaltem Humor, die den Eindruck hinterließ, als hätte er ihr selbst den Hals für eine handvoll Credits aufgeschlitzt. Kugelbauch sah leicht beeindruckt aus und wurde sofort vorsichtig, bevor er sich selbst wachrüttelte.

“Ich geh Theo für gar nichts auf die Nerven. Ich–“

“Ich bin an ein paar Handelsrouten interessiert. Frachtware. Zu den Black Nines und zurück. Zerbrechliche… Ware…”, murmelte Duo, während er ruhig seinen Handschuh untersuchte.

Kugelbauch zögerte. Was auch immer er unter der Arbeitsplatte in der Hand hatte, es bewegte sich mit einem sehr leisen, metallischem Geräusch. Die Arbeitsplatte war ein hoher, langer Tisch; vorne war nichts als dickes, braunes Papier, dass an den Rahmen genagelt worden war, einen Schuss würde das nicht aufhalten.

“Ich weiß, dass du von L2 bist, Kind, ich kann deinen Akzent hören.” Kugelbauch klang jetzt ein bisschen vorsichtiger, aber immer noch verstockt. “Du glaubst vielleicht, dass du alles weißt, was es da draußen über den freien Handel zu wissen gibt, in und aus den Kolonien. Aber du weißt gar nichts. Es braucht mehr als fünf Creds und einen Lutscher, um einen Trip zu den Nines zu unternehmen; ein Kunde, der dich bittet, sein Vermittler zu sein, ist entweder pleite oder bescheuert und mit denen gibt sich Theo nicht ab. Sie hat Freunde, die sie nicht hängen lassen kann.”

“Oh? Wer sind ihre Freunde?”, fragte Duo sanft.

“Zieh Leine”, schoss Kugelbauch zurück, während der Arm zuckte, der welche Waffe auch immer unter der Arbeitsplatte hielt.

“Oy!” Duo seufzte schwer. Blaue Augen zuckten zu Wufei. Zögerten einen Moment lang. “Du bist stur. Können wir zumindest unsere Namen hinterlassen, so dass sich Theodora bei uns melden kann?”

“Ja, klar”, kicherte Kugelbauch, entspannte sich ein wenig.

“Gut. Wufei, kannst du diesem Docker unsere Kontaktdaten geben?”

Wufei reagierte sofort, schoss zu einer Seite, während er das Schwert aus seiner Scheide zog. Etwas klimperte unter der Arbeitsfläche – dann wurde Kugelbauch gegen die Wand gedrückt, die Augen zur Seite, damit er das Schwert im Auge behalten konnte, das nur einen Luftzug vor seiner Halsschlagader zum Halten kam.

Das war eigenartig. Wufei hatte einen Knall oder das Geräusch eines Schalldämpfers erwartet. Was für eine Waffe mache so ein Geräusch? Er sah schnell hinter sich, da Kugelbauch jetzt nicht mehr bei der Arbeitsfläche war, stocksteif gegen die Wand gedrückt und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich in der nächsten Stunde bewegen würde. Zu Wufeis Entsetzen hatte Duo sich nicht geduckt. Aber er sah auch nicht angeschossen aus. Er sah Kugelbauch mit einem leichten Lächeln an, die Hände immer noch in den Hosentaschen. Die Frau am anderen Ende der Werkstatt hatte mit dem Fräsen aufgehört und starrte sie an, sie sah nicht bewaffnet aus oder so, als würde sie sich einmischen.

Wufei streckte seine freie Hand zur Arbeitsfläche und fühlte herum, sein Schwert nach wie vor nur Millimeter von Kugelbauchs Hals entfernt. Seine Finger berührten Metall und Kabel, etwas Komplexeres als das Gewehr, das er erwartet hatte. Und obwohl es sich um eine Kugelachse schwenken ließ, schien es am Regal befestigt zu sein.

Ein kurzes Aufflammen der Konzentration, ein kurzes Einatmen. Das Chi floss von seiner Brust zu seinem Bauchnabel, seinen Arm hinauf– … ein Ruck, scheinbar mühelos, und was auch immer das war, löste sich mit einem metallischen Knirschen in seiner Hand. Kugelsbauchs Augen sprangen aus seinen Augenhöhlen und sein Mund stand offen. Wufei hob den Preis auf die Arbeitsoberfläche.

… Eine Armbrust… enge, feine Linien, leicht, aus Aluminiumlegierung gemacht, sehr professionell, doppelgeladen, ein zweites Geschoss am Griff. Sah aus wie die ganze Freude eines Sportschützen. Wufei starrte sie eine Sekunde lang an, beeindruckt, starrte dann die Wand hinter Duo an. Er entdeckte das Geschoss in der billigen Verkleidung, jetzt, da er wusste, wonach er suchen musste. Das Papier, das die Front der Arbeitsfläch bedeckte, hatte ein klitzekleines Loch, durch das man einen Finger hätte stecken können.

Glücklicherweise glotzte Kugelbauch lieber beeindruckt auf die ausgerissene Amatur, die die Armbrust am Regal befestigt hatte, als dass er Wufeis Gesicht ansah, denn eine Sekunde lang hätte man dort alles lesen können. In seiner gesamten Karriere als Preventer und davor als Soldat hatte noch nie jemand versucht, ihn mit einer Armbrust zu erschießen.

Genau genommen, wenn man sich das Loch im Papier und die Eintrittsstelle an der Wand genauer ansah, hatte Kugelbauch auch nicht versucht, sie zu erschießen. Es sah aus, als wäre das Geschoss zwischen den beiden Männern abgeschossen worden. Es war vermutlich als Warnung gedacht gewesen, wenn Duo sich als schwierig erwiesen hätte. Das zweite Geschoss, das noch in der Armbrust war, wäre die Unterstützung gewesen, wenn das erste nicht gereicht hätte, sie aus dem Laden zu vertreiben.

Duo ging langsam auf die Arbeitsfläche zu, bestaunte die Armbrust.

“Also, du wirst Theodora unsere Namen geben, richtig?”, schnurrte er.

Kugelbauch machte ein gurgelndes Geräusch. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, zu nicken.

“Vorher hab ich aber noch eine kleine Frage…” Duo legte eine behandschuhte Hand behutsam auf Wufeis Schwertarm, drückte ihn ganz leicht nach unten. Wufei zog die Schneide zurück, auch wenn er sie weiter bereithielt, nur für den Fall, dass Kugelbauch noch weitere Überraschungen in seinem Laden hatte. Obwohl er inzwischen zu glauben begann, dass es wirklich keine Waffen in Freeport gab. Wer zur Hölle kämpfte mit Schwerten und Armbrüsten im Zeitalter der Gundams?!

“Du hast etwas über Theodoras Freunde gejammert.” Duo lächelte Kugelbauch freundlich an, der zuckend ausatmete, als das Schwert sich zurückzog. “Jemand, den ich kenne?”

Kugelbauch schluckte, rieb sich die dicke Haut seines Halses, obwohl Wufei ihm nicht einmal einen Kratzer zugefügt hatte. “Sie erledigt hauptsächlich Dinge für Daai Yan Gaos Leute und für Ravachol. Manchmal Manneti.”

“… Welcher davon dealt am wahrscheinlichsten mit L2-X953?”, fragte Duo, sein Gesicht plötzlich völlig neutral.

“Die? Die Nines, auf der vor kurzem die Aufstände waren? Äh, weiß nicht sicher, vermutlich Ravachols Leute.”

“Rav. Großartig.” Duo lächelt. Für Wufei sah es ein wenig gezwungen aus. “Nun, wenn du Theodora bitte sagen könntest, dass ich vorbeigeschaut habe. Mein Name ist Duo Maxwell. Kehrer Howard kann für mich bürgen. Ravachol übrigens auch.”

Kugelbauchs Augen wurden wieder groß. “Oh”, sagte er schwach.

“Ich werde die nächsten paar Stunden in diesem Sektor verbringen. Sie sollte mich finden können. Pass du auf dich auf!” Duo wackelte mit seinen Fingern in einer lustigen Immitation einer Verabschiedungsgeste und drehnte sich um, ohne Wufei anzusehen.

Dieser zögerte, weil die Armbrust noch immer geladen auf der Arbeitsfläche lag. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie man sie entlud, ohne sie abzufeuern. Duo war beinahe an der Tür– Wufei riss den Riegel aus seiner Halterung, drehte ihn in seiner Hand um und rammte ihn tief vor Kugelbauch in die Arbeitsplatte, der sich immer noch nicht von der Wand fortbewegt hatte. Kugelbauch sah angemessen beeindruckt und eingeschüchtert aus. Mission erfüllt, dachte Wufei säuerlich, führte das Schwert wieder in die Scheide und folgte Duo aus der Tür.

Er sah, wie der schwarze Mantel um die Ecke einer Lagerhalle verschwand und rannte, um ihn einzuholen, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Duo auf halbem Wege auf ihn gewartet hatte, außer Sichtweite der Ladentür. Duo sah vorsichtig über Wufeis Schulter und fuhr dann mit den Augen den Preventer von oben bis unten nach. Er sah aus, als würde er ihn erneut vermessen.

“Das war beeindruckend…”, sagte Duo gedehnt.

Ein Kompliment von Duo Maxwell, dachte Wufei ärgerlich. Wäre es dabei nicht um seine Fähigkeit gegangen, erfolgreich Kleinganoven und Schmuggler einzuschüchtern, würde er sich tatsächlich ein wenig geehrt fühlen. So hinterließen sowohl die Aktion als auch die Wertschätzung einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Genauso wie Duos kurzes Zögern, bevor er Wufei den Hinweis gegeben hatte. Duo war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es verstehen würde oder wusste, was er damit anzufangen hatte.

“Was für ein Glück, dass ich die niedrigen Erwartungen übertreffen konnte, die du von mir hattest”, höhnte er, nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte. Sie waren zwischen dem Laden und einem Gebäude, keine Fenster zeigten in ihre winzige Gasse.

Duo zuckte nicht einmal. Er leugnete es auch nicht. “Lass mal die Motoren abkühlen, Pilot. Betrachte es mal aus meiner Sicht. Als wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben, warst du nicht unbedingt der raffinierteste oder spontanste von uns. Hättest du mich vor vierundzwanzig Stunden gefragt, hätte ich gesagt, du passt nach Freeport wie ein Flitzer in ein Nonnenkloster.”

“Das war vor fünf Jahren”, beanstandete Wufei, weil er es auch nicht leugnen konnte. “Ich hab seit dem viel undercover gemacht.”

“Ja, und ich wette, du hast jede Minute davon gehasst”, erwiderte Duo mit diesem Lächeln, das direkt durch Wufeis Hülle zu schneiden und ihn wie eine Auster zu öffnen schien. Das konnte er auch nicht leugnen.

“Ob ich es mag oder nicht, ist irrelevant. Ich bin ein disziplinierter, gut trainierter Ermittler und ich _kann_ Kompromisse machen, wenn es der Mission zugute kommt! Ich bin kein losgelassener Wilder! Ich–“ Wufei unterbrach sich selbst und starrte böse auf die gezackten Ecken eines kaputten Kanalschachts nahe ihrer Füße. Seine unfreundlichen, wütenden Worte schienen immer noch von den Wänden wiederzuhallen, oder vielleicht drehten sie sich nur weiterhin in seinem Kopf.

Als Duo nichts sagte, sah Wufei auf, reizbar und feindselig. Duo legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und er musterte Wufeis Gesicht. “Losgelassener Wilder? Das hab ich nie gesagt.” Er klang neugierig statt wütend. “Klar, ich bin echt überrascht, dass du dich so verdammt gut in einer Umgebung angepasst hast, die dir völlig fremd sein muss. Aber ich hab dir nur auf den Rücken geklopft; du hast das gut gemacht. Ich hab sicher nicht gesagt–“

“Danke”, grunste Wufei. “Haben wir von diesem Individuum da hinten tatsächlich etwas erfahren oder–“

“Wer sagt, du seist ein losgelassener Wilder?”, stocherte Duo, ignorierte den Versuch eines Themenwechsels.

“Niemand. Tu nur nicht– Vergiss es einfach.”

Duo starrte ihn an, zuckte aber letztendlich mit den Schultern, ließ das Thema fallen.

“Also… Du hast ein bisschen Undercover-Zeugs gemacht… Irgendwas Großes? Bist du gut darin, dich ins organisierte Verbrechen reinzuschlängeln? Hast Monate undercover verbracht, um–“

“Nein”, gab Wufei ein bisschen verärgert hinzu. “Trowa oder Sally kümmern sich um diese Fälle. Mir schicken sie kurzfristige Missionen, ein Terroristenversteck infiltrieren oder einfach einbrechen, damit, wenn die Angriffe beginnen, ich in Position bin und die Anführer ausschalten kann.”

Duos Lippen zuckten. “Was du meinst, ist, du spielst ein paar Stunden lang den Part des gemeinen, arroganten Hurensohns, bis du dir deinen Weg in die Gruppe prügeln oder erlügen kannst und dann erschießt du alle?”

“Das ist _nicht_ –“

“Aber das ist großartig! Bleib bei deinen Stärken und das wird dir mit Sicherheit helfen, eine gute Klinge zu sein. Solange du es ein paar Wochen statt nur ein paar Stunden durchhältst, bin ich sehr viel zuversichtlicher, dass wir unsere gemeinsame Mission überleben werden!” Duo schritt auf den Ausgang der Gasse zu.

“Maxwell, ich sagte, das war nicht, was ich–“ Genau genommen war das gar keine schlechte Beschreibung seiner Undercover-Arbeit, aber er wollte es nicht zugeben.

“Hey, solange du diese Einstellung durchhältst und das Bedürfnis, alle dreckigen Kriminellen um dich herum zu verhaften, im Griff hast, bin ich glücklick! Komm schon, Chang, holen wir uns was zum Essen. Diese N-Bars könnten kaum ein Loch in meinem Zahn füllen und nachmittags wird es betriebsam, wir brauchen die Energie.”

Wufei folgte ihm, versuchte, nicht zu stampfen. Man würde denken, nach fünf Jahren wäre er daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute ihm unterstellten, er könnte mit nichts umgehen, das Finesse erforderte. Besonders, da er diesen Ruf gelegentlich zu seinem Vorteil nutzte, wenn die Situation jemand erforderte, der unhöflich war und sich nicht um die Konsequenzen scherte. Es nervte ihn nur, wenn Trottel annahmen, er würde eine Mission in Gefahr bringen für– Aber Duo hatte Recht, basierend auf dem, was er von Wufei von vor fünf Jahren wusste, war er nicht unbedingt der subtilste der fünf Piloten gewesen, die Vermutung des Schmugglers, er könnte in Freeport nicht untertauchen, war vermutlich gerechtfertigt. Duo war ihm eher verwirrt erschienen wegen seines Ausbruchs. Offensichtlich hatte Heero Duo nie die ´Highlights´ von Wufeis Karriere geschildert. Das war gut. Duos veränderte Einstellung, nachdem Wufei die Sache mit Kugelbauch gehändelt hatte, war sogar noch besser. Vielleicht würde sein Informant jetzt aufhören, seine Fähigkeiten zu hinterfragen.

Eine Sache war sicher: Wufei würde Duo niemals erzählen, wie er ´damit umging´, dass er nicht alle Kriminellen verhaften konnte. Das war privat. Er hatte Dinge gesehen, in dem neonfarbenen Ödland von Neo-Tokyo, voller zerbrochener Leben und schwarzer Straßen, die er korrigieren wollte und ignorieren musste für das größere Gut seiner Untersuchung. Im Gegensatz zu Heero konnte er den Teil von sich selbst nicht ausschalten, der wütend über das war, was er um der Missions Willen übersah.

Also gab er sich selbst ein Versprechen. Er sah zu. Er wurde Zeuge. Jeder unbedeutende Verbrecher, jedes dreckige Verbrechen, jeder Zuhälter, jeder Drogenhändler. Jeder korrupte Politiker, jeder unerreichbare Geschäftsmann… Er erinnerte sich an sie. Damit, wenn Schicksal und Glück in Zukunft für ihn lächeln würden und er in der Position war, wo er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, er sich an sie erinnern würde und sicher gehen konnte, dass der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan wird. Wenn diese Gelegenheit niemals käme, dann wäre das nicht sein Versagen, es wäre das des Schicksals. Es erschien ihm einfach wichtig. Dass jemand irgendwo Zeuge ihrer Verbrechen geworden war, wusste, wer sie wirklich waren, bemitleidenswerte Parasiten anderer Menschen. Als könnte sein Blick irgendwie sicherstellen, dass sie ihr Karma treffen würden, ihre Verbrechen bestraft wurden, weil sie nicht von jedem ignoriert werden konnten.

Ihm war bewusst, dass das große Arroganz und vielleicht sogar Eitelkeit war, zu glauben, seine Meinung bedeutete auf der kosmischen Skala so viel; was der Grund war, warum man ihn erst mit einem glühenden Schürhaken foltern musste, bevor er irgendwas davon gegenüber Maxwell zugegeben hätte. Der Schmuggler würde vermutlich eine ganze Woche lang lachen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach wie vor kein Beta. Ist scheiße, wenn einen alle hängen lassen.

aliviame, Maria, aliviame   
dame otro beso de jerez   
mañana te lo pagare   
  
tu risa me da risa   
tu calor me da valor   
dame otro beso de licor   
mañana te lo pagare   


~

_Beruhige mich, Maria, beruhige mich  
Gib mir noch einen Sherry-Kuss  
Ich werde morgen dafür bezahlen  
  
Dein Lachen bringt mich zum lachen  
Deine Wärme gibt mir Wert  
Gib mir noch einen Schnapps-Kuss  
Ich werde morgen dafür bezahlen_  
  
-  _Malegria, Manu Chao_

+

Während Wufei seinen Gedanken über Gerechtigkeit und seinem strengen persönlichem Kodex nachhing, zögerte Duo an einer Kreuzung, spielte mit dem Ende seines Zopfes und sah in alle Richtungen der kaum beleuchteten Metallstraßen.

“Hey, Docker.” Letztendlich begrüßte Duo jemanden, der auf einer nahegelegenen Veranda saß und dort unter dem unfreundlichem Neonlicht las. “Gibt’s hier einen Ort, an dem ich chinesisch essen kann?”

Der Mann, den Duo angesprochen hatte, sah von seiner Zeitung auf – echte Nachrichten auf echtem Papier; faszinierend archaisch, auch wenn der Druck unsauber und krakelig war und das Papier so oft recycelt worden war, dass es aussah wie ein überbenutzer Lappen, den man gebügelt hatte.

“Chinesisches Essen?” Der Mann begutachtete Duo sorgsam, danach Wufei. Scheinbar war diese gründiche Untersuchung in Freeport die Norm. Es überraschte Wufei nach wie vor; in den Slums und Kriegsgebieten hielten die Leute gerne den Kopf unten und machten kaum Augenkontakt, wenn sie es vermeiden konnten. Er hielt sein Gesicht neutral und erwiderte das Starren; er würde defintiv herausstechen, wenn er es nicht tat.

“Du kannst es bei Hyun probieren”, sagte der Mann langsam. Seine Augen blieben auf Duos Mantel, auf Wufeis Halsband. “Sie wird für die Schicht kochen, die gerade zu Ende geht. Sie wohnt dort drüben. Zwei Straßen abwärts, links, fünf Straßen lang gerade aus, dann kommst du zur Che-Straßensperre, Haus mit einer blauen Tür.”

“Danke”, antwortete Duo winkend und grinsend. Der Mann nickte als Antwort. Die Zeitung lag lose in seinen Händen. Wufei fühlte seine Augen in ihren Rücken, bis sie um die Ecke bogen.

Duo schaffte es, den Anweisungen des Mannes zu folgen, als hätte er ihnen eine Karte gezeichnet. Ein paar Schritte von der blauen Tür entfernt wusste Wufei, dass sie es gefunden hatten. Der entfernte Geruch nach fermentiertem Kohl und Rettich, Brühe, Fischbouillon und Gewürzen konkurrierte mit Freeports allgegenwärtigem Aroma. Duo klopfte kurz und ging dann direkt hinein.

Sie standen in jemandes Flur und Wufei ging beinahe direkt wieder hinaus, weil er annahm, dass das ein Versehen war, aber Duo ging weiter, folgte offensichtlich seiner Nase zur Küche. Wufei zögerte und folgte ihm dann an einer Reihe Kinderschuhe, Taschen, Mäntel, Jacken und schweren Hüten vorbei.

Die Küche allein war beinahe so groß wie Duos Zimmer, mit einem großen Herd, auf dem mehrere große Töpfe kochten. Ein langer Tisch mit einer Bank auf jeder Seite beheimatete sechs Leute, alles Männer, zwei davon asiatischer Abstammung. Sie aßen aus billigen Plastikschüsseln oder zumindest hatten sie das getan, bis Duo hereingekommen war. Sie, ebenso wie die kleine Frau, die in den Töpfen rührte, starrten die beiden Neuankömmlinge an. Wufei musste sich zwingen, nicht verwirrt den Rückzug anzutreten, da er sich sicher war, dass sie in jemandes privates Zuhause eindrangen.

“Hi!”, sagte Duo freundlich zu der Frau. Seine rechte Hand flog nach oben an seine Stirn, um ein kleines Salut zu geben, eine Geste, die Wufei diesen Morgen schon mehrere Male gesehen hatte, in der Masse der Arbeiter, die nach Hause gingen; scheinbar war das eine Art lokale Begrüßung. Es sah aus wie das ´alles klar´-Signal, dass Leute in Raumanzügen benutzen, wenn der Funk nicht funktiontierte.

Die Frau sah aus, als wäre sie in ihren späten Fünzigern, gekleidet in einem langen, weißen Hausmantel mit einem Mandarinkragen. Ihre Haare waren sehr kurz, sehr Schwarz gegen ihre mandelblasse Haut. Ihre schielenden Augen waren scharf und neugierig, umgeben von Fältchen. Sie hatte die Hände auf den Hüften, eine davon hielt ein paar Stäbchen zum Kochen; die Pose betonte ihre schmale Gestalt.

“Ich bin Hyun Ho-Dai”, sagte sie plötzlich. “Du bist?”

“Duo Maxwell, zu deinen Diensten”, antwortete Duo, seine Stimme höflich, aber sein übliches strahlendes Grinsen war auch da. Es gab keine Frau, die diesen großen blauen Augen und dem jungenhaften Charm mehr als drei Millisekunden widerstehen konnte; dieser unerwünschte und völlig unangebrachte Gedanke blitzte plötzlich in Wufeis Kopf auf, sehr zu seiner Verärgerung. Seine plötzlich gerunselte Stirn erlangte Hyuns Aufmerksamkeit; ihre schwarzen Augen betrachteten ihn genau.

“Jemand hat deine hervorragende Küche erwähnt”, fuhr Duo warm fort. “Und mein Freund und ich haben die letzten 24 Stunden nichts gegessen außer N-Bars. Hast du für noch zwei Leute Platz? Riecht wunderbar.”

Am Tisch hatten die meisten Männer die Mahlzeit wieder aufgenommen. Hyun stand da mit den Händen in den Hüften; sie sah zu Duo hinüber, dann noch einmal zu Wufei. Sie starrte sein Gesicht ein paar lange Sekunden lang an und nickte dann abrupt. “Kann euch Jungs ja nicht verhunger lassen”, kommentierte sie, während sie sich wieder ihrem Herd zuwandte. Sie schnappte sie ein paar Plastikschüsseln und benutzte die Stäbchen gekonnt, um sie mit ein paar Nudeln zu beladen. Dann nahm sie ein paar größere Schalen von einem Stapel in der Nähe des Herdes und benutzte eine Kelle, um zwei Portionen Eintopf aufzutun. Fischeintopf mit Kimchi, vermutete Wufei dem Geruch nach.

Sie setzte die Schüsseln auf der Theke neben sich ab und nickte ihnen zu. “Besteck liegt da. Essstäbchen, Löffel und Gabeln.” Das Besteck war aus Plastik und lag in einem Korb neben Gewürzen und Sojasoße.

Duo nickte elegant und dankte ihr in schlechtem Kantonesisch. Wufei verzog leicht das Gesicht; sowohl das Aussehen der Frau sowie auch ihr Name und ihre Küche waren koreanisch. Schwarze Augen nahmen seine Reaktion war und funkelten, als sie eine höfliche Erwiderung auf der gleichen Sprache murmelte.

“Du kannst am Tisch essen oder im Hinterhof”, fügte sie hinzu, während sie sich wieder zum Herd drehte.

“Oh, ich denke, wir setzen uns in den Hinterhof; es ist so ein schöner Tag!”

Ein Mann am Tisch kicherte in seine Schale. Die Frau machte ´Hmpf!´ und warf ihm über der Schulter einen bösen Blick zu, aber ihre Lippen zuckten.

Wufei nahm seine Schale und ein paar Essstäbchen und folgte Duo auf den Hinterhof hinaus, dabei ging er durch das Haus der Frau. Zwei Türen waren geschlossen, aber eine stand teilweise offen und zwei Kinder dahinter saßen auf einem Bett, in ein Buch vertieft. Wenn man nach der Anzahl der Betten in dem Zimmer ging, war Hyun entweder extrem fruchtbar oder hier lebten mehrere Familien.

Der Hinterhof war ein geschlossenes Areal mit ein paar Bettlacken und Kleidung, die an einer Leine trockneten, und hier und dort verstreutem Kinderspielzeug. Eine lange Bank hinten, gegen die Wand, war der einzige Ort, an dem man sitzen konnte. Duo machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch und steuerte darauf zu. Er legte seine Schale ab und setzte sich, benutze sie sowohl als Sitz als auch als Tisch. Wufei tat es ihm langsam gleich, das Gesicht dem Hehler zugewandt.

“Nett hier, muss ich mir merken”, sagte Duo vage und schnupperte am Kimchi. “Ist das wirklich chinesisch?”

“Nein.”

“Oh.” Hinter seinem üblichen Grinsen sah Duo ein bisschen enttäuscht aus. Er sah Wufei nicht an, rührte mit der Gabel in der Schale.

“Es sieht gut aus.” Wufei steckte seine Essstäbchen in den Eintopf, legte sie dann wieder ab, als ihm ein seltsamer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss: dass Duo chinesisch essen gehen wollte als eine Art … Friedensangebot oder so, vielleicht als kleine Entschuldigungsgeste für seine früheren Zweifel. Trotzdem war Wufei sich nicht sicher. Sogar wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, war er sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, wenn er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Er nahm einen Bissen des Eintopfs, verdrängte den Gedanken. Er war nicht übel; die Fischbälle waren tiefgefroren und die Fischsorte nicht klar zuzuordnen, und die Brühe hatte einen leichten Beigeschmack, die ihn an das örtliche Wasser erinnerte, aber es war herzhaft und würzig, und das Kimchi schmeckte, als wäre es sorgsam selbstgemacht worden.

Duo langte auch mit Genuss zu und sie waren ein paar Sekunden lang still, als Wufei etwas anderes auffiel; ein Gedanke, der sich schon länger in seinem Hinterkopf herumtrieb und nun seine Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Ein Fischball entkam mit einem leisen Klatschen seinen Essstäbchen, als er bemerkte–

“Hast du dafür bezahlt?”

“Nein”, sagte Duo am Ende, während er sich ein letztes Mal vorsichtig umsah. “So läuft das hier nicht.”

Wufei legte die Schale mit einem leisten Poltern nieder, seine Finger waren taub. “Sind wir gerade in die Küche von jeanden marschiert und– und haben wie Herumtreiber Mittagessen–“ Er konnte den Satz nicht mal beenden. Kleine Gauner einzuschüchtern war, seinem recht komplizierten persönlichen Kodex zufolge, der hatte lernen müssen, für die Bedürfnisse der Mission Platz zu schaffen, akzeptabel. Aber eine alte Dame um Essen anzubetteln, war einfach–

“Oy, jetzt schau mich nicht so an”, schimpfte Duo sanft, schob ein paar Nudeln in die Brühe. “So läuft das hier einfach. Die anderen Typen haben das auch gemacht.”

“… Sie füttert einfach so Leute von der Straße durch? Einfach so?”

Duo zögerte kurz. “So ziemlich.”

Wufei mochte dieses ´so ziemlich´ nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte das vermutlich recht deutlich. Duo seufzte. “Schau, vertrau mir einfach damit, okay?”

“Du hast nicht–“ Wufei unterbrach sich selbst. Nein, das glaubte er nicht.

“Was?” Duo sah ihn neugierig an.

“Nichts.” Wufei nahm seine Schale wieder in die Hand und schnappte sich eine kleine Menge fermentierten Kohls.

“Nichts nichts. Komm schon. Was?”

“Ich würde das nicht essen, wenn ich denken würde, du hättest sie irgendwie gezwungen, uns das zu geben”, schloss Wufei schnell, weil er wusste, dass er mit Schweigen nicht davon kommen würde, jetzt, da die krankhafte maxwell’sche Neugier geweckt worden war.

“Oh, ja, sie sah echt eingeschüchtert aus”, schnaubte Duo. “Ich nehme an, das hat dich beruhigt.”

Wufei fragte sich, ob er sich die leichte Bitterkeit in Duos Sarkasmus nur einbildet hatte oder nicht. “Ich denke nicht, dass du so tief sinken würdest.”

Es gab vermutlicher diplomatischere Möglichkeiten, das zu sagen. Duo sah ihn fest an. Dann legte er den Kopf auf die eine Seite und lächelte. “Ernsthaft? Weil du immer wieder sagst, ich sei nur ein Verbrecher.”

Wufei zögerte. Duo hatte eher gleichgültig als wütend geklungen. Vermutlich interessierte es ihn nicht im Geringsten, was Wufei über ihn dachte.

Aber es interessierte Wufei.

“Du weißt ganz genau, was ich von deiner Schmugglerkarriere halte, Maxwell. Und du hast dir ausgesucht, in Freeport zu leben. Aber–…” Wufei machte eine Pause. Wie konnte er die Anordnung der Linien in seinem Kopf erklären, die klar stellten, was richtig war, was falsch und was gerade noch akzeptabel?

Ehrlichkeit und Zurückhaltung tauschten ein paar hitzige Schläge aus und die Ehrlichkeit gewann. Er schuldete Duo zumindest eine Erklärung.

“Als ich dich vor fünf Jahren kannte… Wir haben nicht aus denselben Gründen gekämpft”, fuhr er langsam fort, ein wenig zurückhaltend. Er mochte es nicht, von solchen Dingen zu sprechen. Worte wurden dem nicht gerecht. Es war, als würde er den Unterschied zwischen schwarz und weiß erklären. “Wir hatten nicht die gleiche Einstellung. Aber du hattest deine Ehre, auch wenn sie sich von meiner unterschied, und das wäre nichts, was sie dir zu tun zugestehen würde.” Seine Essstäbchen zuckten in der Schale.

“Aber das war vor fünf Jahren”, sagte Duo gedehnt. “Ich hab mich verändert. Vielleicht bedrohe und überfalle ich jetzt nebenberuflich alte Damen.”

“Du hast dich verändert. Ein bisschen. Aber du hast nach wie vor diese Ehre.”

“Woher weißt du das?”, forderte ihn Duo heraus.

“Ich weiß es, weil du nach wie vor verrückt genug bist, mir nach Freeport zu helfen, nur um Carver davon abzuhalten … mit deiner Schwester auszugehen.” Verschwiegenheit hielt in davon ab, etwas über die toten Kinder zu sagen. Das und der Umstand, dass Duo gerne so tun wollte, als würde er sich nicht besonders für diesen Teil des Falls interessieren, und Wufei wollte ihn dieses Fasade aufrechterhalten lassen. “Du sehnst dich danach, die Starken anzugreifen, das Unzerbrechliche zu zerbrechen. Du findest es widerwärtig, die Schwachen als Beute zu betrachten. Und auch zu langweilig.”

Das brachten Duos Lippe zum zucken. Er spielte mit seinen Nudeln, aber er sah Wufei durch seine Wimpern an. Wegte die Antwort ab. Mehr als das. Wufei spürte, dass Duo versuchte, seine eigenen Heucheleien zu durchlöchern, sich seine eigenen Gründe für sein Hiersein anzuschauen. Vielleicht die Rechtschaffenheit von Wufeis Ehre zu untersuchen, die Natur der Kompromisse, die er die letzten fünf Jahre hatte machen müssen. Plötzlich fühlte Wufei sich unter der Musterung unwohl und hob seine Schale, um die Brühe zu schlürfen.

“Ich könnte gar nicht bezahlen, selbst wenn ich wollte. Wir haben kein Geld in Freeport.” Duos Stimme kam plötzlich, aber klang auch faktisch; er akzeptiere Wufeis Antwort und sein Vertrauen.

Wuei sah in über den Rand seiner Schale hinweg an. “Bei dem Gehalt, das wir dir zahlen, solltest du genug haben, um einige Schalen Kimchi bezahlen zu können”, murmelte er mit vollen Mund.

“Das ganze Geld geht dafür drauf, Scythe in der Luft zu halten und Leute zu bestechen, hauptsächlich für Informationen für Heero.”

´Hauptsächlich´. Das bedeutete vermutlich, dass ein paar der Bestechungen auch Duos Schmugglerkarriere zu Teil wurden. Wufei fragte sich, ob das Trowa Übelkeit verursachte. Vermutlich nicht; Trowas Gerechtigkeitsbegriff war so flexibel, wie nötig war.

“Du sagst also, du und jeder anderer auf diese Kolonie ist pleite, also entschließen mutige Frauen, wie die da drin, euch lieber durchzufüttern, als zuzusehen, wie ihr verhungert?”

“Nein.” Duo war seltsam zurückhaltend, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, wie viel er sagen sollte. “Ich sage, dass wir in Freeport keine Währung haben.”

Wufei war mit seiner Brühe fertig. Mit einem Knall legte der die Schale weg. “Was?”

“Keine Währung. Geld. Knete. Creds. Moneten. Ca–“

“Was meinst du, ihr habt sowas nicht?!”

“Bleib leise. Das ist eine von den Sachen, die hier jeder weiß, also sieht es schräg aus, wenn du danach fragst.” Duo sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor er den Rest seines Eintopfs mit ein paar Bissen verschlang und die Nudeln herunterschlürfte.

“Also… Ihr arbeitet mit so einer Art Kreditsystem? Hast du ihr deswegen deinen Namen gegeben?” Der Austausch der Namen lief seltsam formal und erschien als mehr als eine reine Frage der Höflichkeit.

“… So in der Art. Sag mal, das ist verdammt gut. Was genau ist das?”

“Koreanisch. Sie hat dich aber nicht nach deinem Ausweis gefragt.”

“Ich hab ein ehrliches Gesicht”, erwiderte Duo, klimperte mit den Wimpern, zog die Nase kraus und zeigte seine Grübchen. Plötzlich sah er wie ein Sechsjähriger aus, der aus der Keksdose geklaut hatte und wusste, dass du es nicht beweisen kannst. Wufei _konnte_ das einfach nicht mit dem Mann im schwarzen Mantel in Zusammenhang bringen, der wie in einem Verhör über ihm lauerte oder in Kugelbauch angreifen ließ, nur um eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Nur… Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte er sich besorgt, ob Duo unter einer Art posttraumatischer Persönlichkeitsstörung litt – Gott, er hatte genug Gründe dafür. Außer dass jeder von Wufeis Instinkten, sogar die, die er unterdrückte, ihm sagten, dass der pausbäckige Bastard vor ihm mental so stabil und ausgeglichen war wie eine Platte Gundanium, die man an den Fußboden genagelt hatte.

“Also, wie funktioniert das?”, fragte Wufei letztendlich, neugierig. Duo hatte Chris oder Madir auch nicht bezahlt. Er hatte angenommen, der Schmuggler hätte anschreiben lassen. Aber Hyun kannte ihn nicht besser, er hätte irgendein Gammler von der Straße sein können. “Hast du so eine Art Kreditlimit? Warum benutzt ihr keine Karten und–“

“Warum juckt dich das? Du bist hier der, der durchgefüttert wird”, sagte Duo gedehnt. Wufeis Augenbrauen hoben sich fast bis zum Haaransatz. “Ich meine, du musst für nichts bezahlen. Ich versorge dich mit Essen, Klamotten und allem; das ist meine Aufgabe als dein Hehler.”

“Ich will mich nicht versehentlich selbst bloß stellen, weil ich etwas so Grundlegendes nicht weiß”, flüsterte Wufei, während er sich erneut umsah.

“Na ja, jetzt weißt du’s. Und wenn du nicht redest, kannst du’s auch nicht verkacken. Du erinnerst dich?”

“Natürlich! Aber ich– … Ich muss vielleicht mal in der Öffentlichkeit mit dir reden, dir etwas Dringendes mitteilen– …” Wufei stotterte beinahe vor Frustration. Es erschien ihm einfach falsch, sich nicht zu informieren. Es ließ ihn nur stolpern und sogar wenn er nicht– “Wissen ist deine verlässlichste Waffe!”, spieh er letztendlich aus, stützte sich auf die alte Krücke, die ihm seine Lehrmeister aus seiner Kindheit mitgegeben hatten.

“In diesem Fall verpasst sie dir vielleicht ein Geschwür…”, murmelte Duo kryptisch.

“Wovon zur Hölle redest du?!”

“Schau, Heero wusste auch nicht viel über die inneren Prozesse und ihm ging’s gut. Wenn du einfach … nicht redest und Befehle befolgst, was für Gründe hast du dann, es wissen zu wollen?”

“Ich bin neugierig!”, spieh Wufei aus.

“Ernsthaft? Das ist kein Charakterzug, an dem ich mich aus dem Krieg erinnere.” Duo sah ihn fragend an. “Ist das nicht hinderlich, wenn man ein braver, kleiner Soldat sein will? Kann nicht leicht sein, Befehle zu befolgen, wenn man wissen will, was dahinter steckt. Kann dich nicht sehr beliebt machen.” Seine Stimme zog ihn auf.

“Ich bin kein Soldat”, schoss Wufei zurück. “Vor dem Krieg war ich Gelehrter. Wenn das meine Neugier nicht erklärt, bin ich kein Ermittler. Ich werde dafür bezahlt, meine Nase da rein zu stecken, wo sie unerwünscht ist, Fragen zu stellen, so viel zu verstehen, wie ich kann, und so unbeliebt zu sein, wie ich verdammt noch mal sein kann!” Seine Stimme war am Ende gefährlich nah davor, durch den Hinterhof zu hallen. Er räusperte sich und atmete schwer, während Duo ihn mit den Händen bedeutete, leise zu sein.

“Oy, beruhig dich! Okay, du und Heero sind also nicht ganz gleich gepolt.” Duo sah unterhalten aus, aber auch selbst irgendwie neugierig. “Ein Gelehrter? Wie bist du dann im Krieg gelandet?”

Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln und Duo blinzelte. Einen Herzschlag lang war er leise, seine Augen tauchten in Wufeis ein und dann starrte er auf die Schalen, die zwischen ihnen auf der Bank standen.

“Ich … kann nicht fassen, dass ich dich das noch nie gefragt habe.”

Wufei sagte nichts, das erwischte ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

“Du hast uns während des Krieges nicht wirklich viel mitgeteilt”, fuhr Duo sanft in die Stille hinein fort, die sich zwischen ihnen niederließ. “Du schienst beinahe aggressiv uninteressiert an allem, was kein Ziel darstellte. Du bist überrascht, dass ich nie dachte, du könntest neugierig sein? Du hast dich auch nie nach uns erkundigt.”

“Weil ihr hätten sterben sollen, Maxwell. Wir hätten alle sterben sollen. Wir–“ Wufei bemerkte, dass das Essstäbchen in seiner Hand knirschte, weil er es beinahe zerbrach. Es war falsch, zu sagen, ihm war egal gewesen, weshalb die anderen gekämpft hatten. Aber er hatte Duo nie gefragt und Wufei bemerkte, dass er eine nur sehr oberflächliche Vorstellung der Motive des L2-Herkömmlings hatte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie einander zumindest als Verbündete annehmen konnten; die meiste Zeit des Krieges über hatten sie alleine gekämpft. Die längste Zeit, die er mit Duo verbracht hatte, war in der Lunar Base-Zelle gewesen und sie hatten ausschließlich über ihre Mechas, Flucht und Vergeltung geredet, bevor sie getrennte Wege gingen. Später kämpften sie für ein gemeinsames Ziel, aber sie haben nie über die Wege geredet, die sie dorthin geführt hatten. Und das war richtig und ausreichend; die Umstände, allein gegen die Mächte von OZ und den Wahnsinn des Krieges anzutreten, hatte sie sicherer zusammengeschweißt als Sympathie oder sonst etwas es je gekonnt hätte.

“Du hast mich nicht gefragt, ich hab dich nicht gefragt, es war egal”, murmelte er. Duo starrte seine behandschuhten Finger an, die mit der Gabel spielten, die Augen in der Vergangenheit. “Es war … einfach so.”

“Ja…”, flüsterte Duo. Dann rüttelte er sich selbst. “Ah, lass uns nicht über so einen Scheiß reden an so einem netten, sonnigen Tag!”

Wuei sah sich vielsagenden Blick um, sah auf die unsichtbare Decke über ihren Köpfen, die sich in der Dunkelheit verlor, nur leicht erhellt durch rote Warnlichter und den Nachwirkungen von Neon. Duo grinste. Die Dunkelheit, die nur zwischen ihnen bestand, schlich sich zurück in die Vergangenheit.

Duo wedelte mit der Gabel wie mit einem Dirigentenstock. “Okay, wenn es dich interessiert, kann ich dir wohl ein bisschen was über Freeport erzählen. Ich bin ziemlich gespannt, wie du das auffasst– Verdammt, ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Kamera dabei! Oh, na ja, ich nehme an, ich werde–“

Beide spannten sich an und drehten sich zu der Hinterhoftür um. Sie bemerkten die Schritte dahinter, aber nun hörte man auch deutlich eine Stimme, die Worte ´da draußen?´

“–dir das ein andern Mal erzählen”, schloss Duo sanft, die Augen zusammengezogen, seine Haltung mit einem leicht gefährlichen Ausdruck, sogar im Sitzen. “Wenn das Theo ist, ist sie verdammt gut darin, Leute schnell zu finden. Wie sonst auch, lässt du mich reden. Du stehst nur rum und siehst fies aus. Nicht angreifen, bis ich dir sage–“ Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Sie standen bereits.

Wufei grunste zustimmend, während er sich der Frau und den zwei Männern stellte, die in den Hinterhof marschierten, als würde er ihnen gehören.

+

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Theodora eine dickliche Frau Mitte 30 war. Sie sah aus wie eine berufstätige Mutter in ihrem grauen Overall und gestricktem Mantel, mal abgesehen von dem Blick in ihren Augen, der Weisheit als Waffe zu benutzen wusste, und Waffen ohne zu zögern einsetzte. Sie schien nicht wirklich bekümmert wegen der Art, wie Duo Kugelbauch bedroht hatte. Das nervte Wufei schon genug, zusätzlich verzogen sie und Duo sich auch noch in eine Ecke des Hinterhofs und unterhielten sich dort fünf Minuten lang leise. Wufei blieb zurück, um die beiden Männer anzustarren, die sie begleitet hatten. Einer davon trug ein Klingen-Halsband und Wufei fühlte einen Moment der Sorge, weil er sich fragte, ob es eine bestimmte Art gab, in der er seine ´Kollegen´ behandeln sollte. Wenn es eine gab, gab der andere Mann ihm keinerlei Hinweise in dieses Richtung, er beobachtete Wufei einfach mit einer bemerkenswerten Gleichgültigkeit, während ihre Hehler sich unterhielten. Der andere Mann war ein typischer Weltraumgeborener; klein, dünn, und, als er anfing an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen, mehrfingrig. Diese Art genetischen Defekts war verbreitet in den weniger respektablen Raumkolonien und nachdem, was Wufei heute Morgen in der Menge gesehen hatte, bildete Freeport da keine Ausnahme. Der Mann war wie ein dreckiger Kehrer gekleidet, in Druckanzughosen und einer dicken, geflickten Vinyljacke. Vielleicht war er eine von Theodors Freihandelsfreunden.

Das Treffen endete ohne großes Drama. Theodora ging mit ihren beiden Begleitern fort und Wufei und Duo wuschen Hyuns Schalen in der Spühle und dankten ihr für das Mittagessen. Sie schenkte ihnen einen weiteren durchdringenden, abwegenden Blick, nickte königlich und fuhr damit vor, das Duzent Kinder zu füttern, die nun am großen Tisch saßen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief auf die gleiche Weise. Duo traf sich mit anderen Leuten, die meisten davon bei ihnen zu Hause oder hinter ihren Verkaufsständen sitzend oder während sie in Werkstätten wie die von Kugelbauch arbeiteten. Duo konnte aus diesen Unterhaltungen heraushören, dass diese Leute Schieber, kleine Schmuggler oder Informanten waren. Die meisten von ihnen schienen unauffällige, normale Jobs in Freeport zu haben und oft gab es nur wenig Anzeichen dafür, dass sie nebenher noch mit einer kriminellen Karriere beschäftigt waren. Nicht zum ersten Mal bewertete Wufei Duos Status als ihren Informanten. Der Preventer hätte nicht gewusst, wo er hätte anfangen sollen.

Duo spielte seinen Teil hervorragend. Er erzählte nie wirklich eine Lüge, aber seine Halbwahrheiten klangen sehr überzeugend. Mit nur ein paar Worten und selbstsicherem Auftreten ließ er durchblitzen, dass er von einem neuen ´Kunden´ kontaktiert worden war, der ´empfindliche Ware´ zu den Kolonien liefern wollte – er meinte Sprengstoff, schloss Wufei aus ein paar Unterhaltungen. Wenn es an den Verkauf ging, darum, Bomben herzustellen und zu bedienen, war es für jeden ihrer Zuhörer offensichtlich, dass Duo ein Experte war. Er schien auch einen guten Überblick über sein potentielles Klientel zu haben; die Namen und Organisationen, die er erwähnte, waren die, die Wufei ihm ein paar Stunden zuvor genannt hatte; eine Liste von denen, die in Haft saßen oder noch groß im Geschäft waren und die Namen ihrer politischen Bewegungen.

Jedes Detail und jeder Namen, den er fallen ließ, half, seine Deckung zu festigen und gleichzeitig Duos Status als Schmuggler, der seine Route kannte und dem ein Kunde vertrauen würde, etwas für ihn zu erledigen. Dann ließ der Schmuggler noch ein paar wortreiche Flüche auf die Preventer los. Besonders die ´verfickten Specials-Schweine´, die losgezogen waren, und alle von Duos potentiellen Kunden entweder getötet oder verhaftet hatten und damit seine geplannte Handelsroute versaut hatten. Jetzt suchte er nach einem anderen Weg für seine Geschäfte; er würde sogar einen anderen Händler miteinbeziehen, wenn nötig. Jemand, der Waffen und Sprengstoff nach L2-X953 bringen könnte … und bei der Gelegenheit vielleicht ein oder zwei von Duos Terroristenfreunden rausschmuggeln könnte.

Nach mehreren Stunden und zahllosen Unterhaltungen begann Wufei, Duos Methoden zu verstehen, wie Freeport funktionierte und wie sie es schaffen sollten, Carver unter beinahe 80000 Seelen zu finden, von denen die meisten polizeilich gesucht wurden und niemanden so recht trauten, sogar innerhalb der Kolonie. Der Preventer hatte auch neue Gesichter für seine gedankliche ´Gesucht-Liste´ ausgemacht und erinnerte sich an eine große Menge Informationen über terroristische und Waffenhändlernnetzwerke, bei denen er das Vergnügen haben würde, sie genauer zu untersuchen, sobald er mal aus Freeport herauskam.

“Krieg keinen Steifen wegen all der Infos, die du die letzten paar Stunden bekommen hast”, murmelte Duo, während sie sich auf einer Parkbank ausruhten. Sie liefen seit über acht Stunden, hatten verschiedene Sektoren besucht, oft mehrfach, denn die Person, mit der sie sprechen wollten, war gerade nicht da, war auf Schicht oder schlief noch, weshalb sie noch mal wiederkommen mussten.

Wufei starrte blind ein kompliziertes Dschungel-Klettergerüst an, von welchem die Bengel hier guten Nutzen machten. Er hatte tatsächlich nicht über die Informationen nachgedacht, die er gesammelt hatte; die Erschöpfung der letzten Wochen lauerte immer noch an den Rändern seiner Reserven. Er hatte dem Klettern und Toben der Kinder zugeguckt und sich träge gefragt, wann er Kinder das letzte Mal hatte so spielen sehen. In seiner Welt spielten Kinder hauptsächlich mit Online-Bildungsprogrammen und Computerspielen oder sahen fern; in den Slums spielten sie mit Nadeln und Waffen.

“Was? All das Zeug über Terrorzellen und den Waffenhandel?”, fragte er, als er endlich herausgefunden hatte, wovon Duo sprach. “Ich kann diese Informationen verwenden, ohne deine Position in Gefahr zu bringen, Duo–“

“Das ist gar nicht der Punkt. Das meiste davon ist nicht mehr up-to-date und der Rest ist vermutlich unbedeutend, wenn du aus Freeport rauskommst. Die Typen, mit denen wir gesprochen haben, die sind kleine Schieber, Wichser, die mich beeindrucken wollten. Die haben gehofft, dass wenn sie was durchscheinen lassen, was nach wichtigen Infos aussieht, ich sie dann benutzen würde, um an die großen Jungs ranzukommen und ihnen den Ruf zukommen lasse, dass man mit ihnen wichtige Geschäfte machen kann. Die haben Scheiße gelabert, um mich zu beeindrucken, die sie selbst aber nur aus dritter Hand hatten, wenn überhaupt.”

“Warum haben wir dann mit ihnen geredet?”

Duo seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken. Er hatte trotz der Kälte den Mantel abgelegt und es war beinahe so, als hätte er die ganze Person abgelegt, ließ seine Vorsicht aber noch durchscheinen. “Weil es nötig ist. Ich kenne den Weg zu den Black Nines nicht so gut. Ich hab ein paar Kontakte, aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten, sie in diesen Carver-Mist reinzuziehen, für den Fall, dass es schief geht. Davon abgesehen ist das eine ganz andere Liga. Keiner meiner Leute – oder ich – handeln mit Waffen, Drogen oder Menschen. Na ja, ich befördere schon Leute gegen Bezahlung, aber nicht so eine Scheiße wie Carver.”

“Du versuchst, die Leute zu finden, die Carver trotz der Handelssperre von der Kolonie bekommen haben, richtig? Dafür willst du zuerst die Leute finden, die diese Art von Schmuggel betreiben?”

“Jupp. Ich wusste, du bist helle.” Duo schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. Er beförderte einen Lakritz-Stocher aus einer Innentasche seines abgelegten Mantels und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Seine nächsten Worte wurden dadurch undeutlich. “Du musst verstehen, dass das ein Weilchen dauern wird. Informationen sind in Freeport wie Goldstaub, besonders unter Scherenmännern und Freihändlern. Es wird Zeit brauchen, herauszufinden, wer die Route fährt, bei ihnen rumzuschnüffeln, zu sehen, ob ich mehr über Carver herausfinden kann, wer seine Freunde sind… Das wird mich dahin führen, wo er sich aufhält…”

“Würden sie das wissen? Was ist, wenn er ihnen nur eine Menge Geld gegeben hätte, um ihn reinzubringen, ohne Fragen zu stellen.”

“Sie würden es wissen.” Duo klang felsenfest überzeugt. “Ein paar dieser Händler würden ihre Mutter in ein Sklavenloch schicken, wenn die Kohle stimmt, aber sie würden niemanden nach Freeport bringen, außer sie kennen ihn gut. Das wär sonst echter Selbstmord.”

“Okay…” Wufei dachte, dass sich das ein bisschen zu sehr auf irgendeine unantastbare Freeport-Regel verließ, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass Duo ihm das gleiche in Bezug auf den Waffenschmuggel gesagt hatte. Das hatte sich bislang als wahr erwiesen. Es gab Dinge an diesem Ort, von denen er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie verstand.

Ein Kind schrie und jagte ein anderes um das gedrehte Eisen, das den Mittelpunkt des Spielplatzes bildete. Dann zogen sie los, um einen nahegelegenen Schrottplatz zu untersuchen. Vertraue darauf, dass Kinder größeres Interesse an einem kaputten Ofen haben als an denen extra für sie entworfenen Erholungsmöglichkeiten. Ein Mann jagte sie mit nur ein paar gebellten Worten fort und zurück auf das Klettergerüst. Er war Schwarz gekleidet, eine schwere Kette hing von seinem Ohr zu einem Piercing in seinem freiliegenden Nippel. Die Kinder schnitten hinter seinem Rücken Grimassen und begannen dann, Müll auf das gedrehte Metall des Klettergerüsts zu werfen, um die Zeit totzuschlagen.

Wufei sah dem Mann durch seine Wimpern hindurch zu; er trug eine dicke Jacke, beinahe eine Rüstung, geöffnet um das Loch in seinem Shirt, das die Kette mit dem Nippelring verband, zu zeigen. Er hatte einen kurzen Säbel an seiner Seite, die an seinem Bein befestigt war. Als er fortging, bemerkte Wufei, dass die Rückseite seiner Jacke mit einem Zeichen versehen war; eine schwarze Faust auf einem runden Kreis. Die Mano, eine berüchtigte Piratengang. Wufei ritzte die Züge des Mannes abwesend in seine ´Schuldig´-Liste, während er irgendwie daran zweifelte, dass der Bastard gerade quasi mit einem Jolly Roger und einem Gesucht-Zeichen auf seinem Rücken durch die Gegend lief. Und niemand sah ihn auch nur ein zweites Mal an.

“Also, was wissen wir?” Wufei zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit zum Fall zurück. Er war sehr, sehr leicht ablenkbar, wenn er es zuließ, aber Carver musste seine erste Prioriät sein. “Nachdem, was diese Schieber gesagt haben, war der Schmuggler, der Carver am wahrscheinlichsten aus X953 rausgeholt hat, dieses Rav-echol?”

“Ravachol”, verbesserte Duo seine Betonung. “Rav. Ich glaube, sein Vorname ist Frank. Nicht, dass das überhaupt sein echter Name wär.”

“Du kennst ihn.” Es war eine Feststellung.

“Ich kannte ihn mal”, gestand Duo, die Augen geschlossen. Der Zahnstocher schwang in seinem Mund nach unten und oben, als würde er seine Worte wie eine Folie zusammenkleben. “Nicht besonders gut, trotzdem. Vor und während des Krieges. Ich mach jetzt trotzdem keine Geschäfte mit ihm. Da draußen gibt es Schlimmere – wir hätten es schlimmer erwischen können, als diesen Tanz mit Rav und seiner Gang tanzen zu müssen. Aber ich mach nicht gerne Geschäfte mit ihm.”

“Warum?”

“Er handelt mit Scheiße. Harte Drogen. Im großen Stil.” Duos Lippen verhärteten sich um den Zahnstocher. “Und … ich mag seine Einstellung nicht. Nur so Zeugs. Vergiss es. Da ist kein böses Blut zwischen uns, zumindest soweit ich weiß. Wenn wir am Ende mit ihm handeln müssen, wird das kein Problem sein … aber das sollten wir nicht. Was wir wissen müssen, ist für ihn nur unbedeutender Kleinkram. Nur der Name eines seiner Schiffe, Details über einen ihrer Streifzüge, Infos über einen ihrer Kunden… Das interessiert den ‘nen Scheiß. Nur herauszufinden, was wir überhaupt wissen müssen, das wird hart. Und dann von da aus Carver aufzuspüren.”

Duo stand langsam auf und streckte sich, dann legte er sich den Mantel über den Arm.

“Komm schon, lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich muss ein paar meiner Quellen in Makh checken. Ich hab ein paar Freunde, die ich wegen der Auftragskiller-Sache aushören muss. Ich weiß nicht, ob Carver sein Geschäft hier aufrecht erhält; vielleicht benutzt er draußen Schieber, um ihn mit möglichen Klienten in Kontakt zu bringen, in dem Fall kennt ihn jemand. Ist aber schwerer zu checken; nicht mein Revier. Und davon abgesehen sind Austragskiller höllisch vorsichtig. Zu viele Fragen über ihn direkt zu Fragen, wird Carver nur verschrecken. Mann, mein Hals ist wund und mein Kopf tut weh; ich hab zu viel geredet.”

“Das ist vielleicht ein Zeichen für das Ende der Welt”, murmelte Wufei mit einem winterlichen Lächeln.

“Klappe, Hund”, knurrte Duo ein bisschen theatralisch. Dann seufzte er und schüttelte sich selbst. “Ich hab Lust auf Abendessen und dann früh ins Bett. Ich hab noch Tiefkühlzeugs… Oder, wenn wir echt Pech haben und sich Gott und die Heiligen gegen uns verschworen haben, müssen wir uns Babkas Borscht stellen, wenn wir Heim kommen.”

“Wer ist diese Babka, die du immer wieder erwähnst?”

“Sie ist meine Nachbarin. Nette, ältere Dame, um die 70. Macht Essen, das die Engel dazu bringt, voller Angst zu weinen.”

“… Ich denke, wir kennen uns bereits.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kein Beta. Ich versuch immer, alle Fehler selbst auszumerzen, kann aber nichts versprechen.

Outside the ground at Luton Town   
A crazy opportunist has sprayed upon a wall   
A simple proclamation for all to read   
"Revolution is a better game than football"   
__  
~  
  
Außerhalb von Luton Town  
Ein verrückter Opportunist hat etwas an eine Wand gesprüht  
Ein einfacher Aufruf, den alle lesen sollen  
“Revolution ist ein besseres Spiel als Football”  
  
– Chumbawumba, 'Hmmm' 

+

Wufei wachte durch ein weinendes Geräusch auf; ein Stück Metall beschwerte sich darüber, dass es gewaltsam einem anderen Stück Metall vorgestellt wurde, von dem es scheinbar nicht besonders begeistert war. Er hob den Kopf, um trübe zur Werkbank zu blicken.

“… ist’s Zeit aufz’steh’n?”, murmelte er.

“Nur, wenn du willst.” Das war der Duo, der ihn mit Scythe aufgelesen hatte, dachte Wufei verwirrt und durcheinander. Der Trenchcoat war außer Sichtweite; er trug graue Arbeitshosen, blaue Slipper aus Wolle und eine dicke, schützende Weste, Handschuhe und eine Brille. Er arbeitete an der Aries-Stabiliesierungseinheit. Er hatte einen kleinen Schraubenschlüssel in der einen Hand, eine Reihe langer Kneifzangen in der anderen und er bewegte sich wie ein Chirurg. Wufei bemerkte abwesend, dass Duo die Zangen in der rechten Hand hielt, hauptsächlich mit seinen drei guten Fingern, und den Schraubenschlüssel in der, die eigentlich seine schwächere Hand hätte sein sollen; nach dem er sie zwei Jahre lang benutzt hatte, war es vermutlich nicht mehr die schwächere.

“Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich heute was zu tun hab, richtig?”, warf ihm Duo abwesend über seine Schulter zu. “Na ja, das ist es. Muss das reparieren. Wird vermutlich ein Weilchen dauern. Hurensohn. Himmel Herrgott, die erwarten echt, dass ich Wunder vollbringe…”

Wufei bemühte sich, sich aufzusetzen. Er war … müde. Seiner Uhr zufolge hatte er fünf Stunden geschlafen, was genug sein sollte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er sich gestern völlig überanstrengt. Aber er lief jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen oder etwas mehr auf Reserve. Der relative Mangel von Adrenalin gestern hat seinem Körper wohl auf die Idee gebracht, jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt, sich auszuruhen und zu erholen und er schien nicht scharf darauf, sich eine gegenteilige Meinung anzuhören.

“Aber… Wir müssen Carver finden…”, murmelte Wufei zu Duo und auch an sein eigenes durch Schlaf benebeltes Hirn.

“Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.” Duo schwang sich im Stuhl herum und schob die Schutzbrille auf seine Stirn. Sie hinterließ rote Pandaaugen um seine Augen herum, was Wufei in seinem verworren, schutzlosen Zustand ziemlich niedlich fand, bis er sich wieder fing. “Wir haben den Großteil der Vorarbeit gestern erledigt. Jetzt müssen wir die Sache köcheln lassen. Gibt nicht viel, was wir jetzt tun könnten. Warum schläfst du nicht weiter? Weißt du, ich wollte ja nichts sagen, aber ich fand, du sahst ein bisschen kränklich aus, als ich dich bei Hilde aufgelesen habe. Kümmert Une sich nicht um dich? Gibt dir genug zu essen? Steckt dich um Zehn ins Bett?”

“Leck mich, Maxwell…” Wufei unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sank zurück auf das Kissen. Gab nicht viel, was er tun konnte… Konnte er sich genauso gut erholen… Wenn er schlafen konnte, wenn Duo im gleichen Raum arbeitete…

Seltsamerweise konnte er das. Er bemerkte, wie er wieder in den Schlaf hinüber glitt, während er dem seltsam bekannten Geräusch gemeckerter Beschimpfungen lauschte, während Duo gegen ein Suit-Teil hämmerte. Als wären sie zurück auf der Peacemillion und würden sich ein paar Stunden Erholung gönnen, bevor die nächste Welle Mobile Dolls angriff…

Unglücklicherweise hatten Duos zuletzt gesprochene, neckende Worte mehr Einfluss auf diese fünf Jahre alten Erinnerungen. Wufei versank in einen schweren, klebrigen Schlaf voller seltsamer Träume, in dem eine überlebensgroße Une versuchte, ihn zu bemuttern. Sie drohte ihm, ihn Reissuppe mit dem Löffel zu füttern, wenn er sich weigerte, zu essen, und ihn ohne Nachtisch ins Bett zu schicken, wenn–

“Jesus, Maria und Josef! Was willst du von mir, du beschissenes Stück Abfall! Blut?!”

Wufei schoss halb aus dem Schlafsack heraus. Sein Schwert war aus dem Heft, bevor er auch nur die Augen geöffnet hatte.

“Ups, ‘tschuldige, Mann, hab ich dich geweckt?”

“Was– Wer– Hast du gerade gerufen?”, stotterte Wufei, während er sich hastig nach Angreifern umsah.

“Ja. Dieses … verdammte Stück Scheiße will einfach nicht mitspielen. Ich denke, Monique kann ihm den Abschiedskuss geben.” Duos Brustkorb hob sich in einem angewiderten Seufzen and er schubste den Stabilistor mit einem kleinen Schraubenschlüssel an, als ob er ihn beißen würde.

Wufei steckte sein Schwert ins Heft zurück und sah auf die Uhr. Zwei Stunden waren verstrichen, seitdem er das erste Mal aufgewacht war. Er bezweifelte, dass er jetzt wieder würde einschlafen können. Wenn er sich an seinen Traum erinnerte, war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das wollte.

“Was willst du essen, Wu? Ich könnte eine Pause vertragen.” Dieses Mal war Duos Seufzen verletzt und er sah den Stabilisator böse an. Dann wurde er fröhlicher. “Ich weiß! Ich hab noch ein paar tiefgefrorene Pizza-Rationen! Okay, die werden ein bisschen matschig, wenn man sie in der Mikrowelle warm macht–“

“Energieriegel”, murmelte Wufei, während er sich über sein Gesicht rieb.

“Das ist ziemlich wenig. Und ich werd’ keine Zeit haben, dich später zum essen auszuführen; nach dem hier muss ich noch ein Teil reparieren. Hmm, ich hab diese kleinen Kuchendinger, ich konnte ein paar abzweigen; die halten ewig, die sind voll von verbessertem Protein, Kalorien und Konservierungsmitteln und ich finde immer, der Zuckerrausch lässt mich länger durchhalten als–“

“Energieriegel.”

“Oder ich hab auch noch eine Portion Borscht in der Tiefkühltruhe, die ich echt irgendwann mal essen muss, Babka will ihre Schüssel zurück–“

“Gib mir einfach die Energieriegel, Maxwell!”

“Die sind in dem Küchenschrank da drüben. Oh, und lass mich dir einen netten Kerl namens Herr Kaffee vorstellen. Ich denke, ihr zwei solltet euch mal treffen, also, jetzt.”

Freeport hatte etwas an sich, dass bei Wufei ständig schlechte Laune hervorrief. Er duschte dieses Mal länger und ohne weitere Vorfälle, aber das Gefühl verschwand nicht. Es war der Geruch der Chemikalien und des Abwassers, die zweifelhafte, allgegenwärtige Gewalt, das alles hinterließ auf seiner Haut ölige Rückstände, die auch das billige Seifen/Shampoo-Gemisch nicht entfernen konnte. Er war nicht in bester Stimmung, als er zur Duos Zimmer zurückkehrte.

Duo saß immer noch auf seinem Stuhl, die Füße auf dem Tisch, während er an einer Tasse Kaffee nippte und einen dieser cremigen, zuckerigen Kuchen- _Dingern_ aß, die er erwähnt hatte. Der Anblick brachte einen Haufen Erinnerungen zurück. Wufei zitterte und konzentrierte sich auf die Tasse bitteren Kaffees auf der Werkbank, die neben dem anderen Drehstuhl stand.

“Bist du sicher, dass wir heute nichts tun können?”, knurrte er in seine Tasse.

“Absolut”, antwortere Duo mit einem betonten Augenrollen. “Schau, Wufei, es ist wichtig, dass ich keinen Verdacht errege. Ich bin ein Freihändler, okay? Ich hab die Voraussetzungen. Aber ein schlauer Kerl wie ich fängt auf keiner neuen Handelsroute an ohne Unmengen von Informationen und Monaten der Vorbereitung–“

“Monate?!”, spuckte Wufei aus und verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee.

“Ich würde Monate brauchen, um einen regelmäßigen Waffenhandel zu den X9-Kolonien einrichten zu können, ja. Aber ich werd’ das nicht wirklich durchziehen, du erinnerst dich? Ich sollte dir Informationen zu Carver, die ich brauche, schon lange vorher besorgt haben. Solange niemand Verdacht schöpft.” Duo betonte das Letzte, in dem er mit den Finger gegen die Werkbank trommelte. Die Protesen machten ein klackerndes Geräusch.

“Ein paar Wochen und ich sollte die Namen haben und ein paar Mondläufer vorgestellt worden sein, die die Eier haben, Carver zu verraten. Dann sind wir eben. Aber ich muss einen auf cool machen, bis wir die Infos kriegen; ich kann nicht schneller oder anders vorgehen, als wenn ich wirklich eine neue Route aufmachen würde. Sobald ich weiß, wer Carver reingeschmuggelt hat, werd’ ich die Coverstory noch ein Weilchen durchziehen. Tut mir leid, wenn dir das ein Geschwür verpasst, mein Freund, aber so läuft es eben. Nach ein paar Tagen, wenn ich sicher bin, dass alle die Coverstory geschluckt haben, werde ich alle wissen lassen, dass der Deal geplatzt ist und dass ich die Route deswegen gar nicht mehr brauche. Dann können wir Carver ordentlich jagen.”

“Vorausgesetzt, er ist nicht losgezogen und tötet gerade jemanden”, stellte Wufei fest.

“Que sera, sera, Chang. Erinner dich einfach daran, dass die Aufstände und die Festnahmen vermutlich auch Carvers Kontakte durcheinander gebracht haben. Er wird Zeit brauchen, um sich wieder ins Geschäft reinzubringen, wenn er wieder irgendwo in L2 arbeiten will.”

“ _Wenn_. Vor L2 hat er auch auf L3 und der Erde gearbeitet.”

“Fuck, wer bin ich, der Heilige Maxwell, Schutzherr der hoffnungslosen Fälle? Warum erwarten alle ein Wunder von mir?” Duo warf dramatisch die Hände in die Luft, bevor er ein weiteres dieser Kuchen-Dinger am Stück runterschluckte. “Wir werden herausfinden, wer er ist, Chang! Für wen er draußen arbeitet, wohin er unterwegs ist, wer seine Kumpel sind. Wenn wir ihn dieses Mal nicht kriegen, werde ich hier sein und auf ihn warten, sobald er zurückkommt und ich werde sicher stellen, dass Trowa weiß, wenn er wieder verschwindet und wohin er geht und dann kannst du losziehen und ihn pflückten wie ein verdammtes Gänseblümchen.”

“Was, wenn er nicht hierher zurückkommt? Was, wenn das unsere einzige Chance ist?” Carvers zukünftige Opfer bluteten in Wufeis Kopf, während sie ihn anschuldigenden ansahen. Es machte ihn rasend, dass Duo so flippisch mit einer solchen Sache umgehen konnte.

“Nein, er wird zurückkommen. Das ist seine Heimat.” Duo sah wieder den Stabilisator an, als könnte er ihn allein mit seinem Blick durchbohren. “Es ist Bürger, da bin ich sicher. Ich hab dir gesagt, man kann seinen Weg hier rein nicht erkaufen.”

“Ich hab’s getan”, murmelte Wufei.

Das brachte ihm einen nichtssagenden Blick, der ihn trotzdem traf.

“Du bist nicht wirklich drin, Chang. Wenn du das glaubst, warum nimmst du dann nicht das Halsband ab und jagst Carver selbst? Ich verwette Scythe darauf, dass du es nicht weiter als drei Sektoren schaffst.”

“Warum könnte ich nicht – oder Carver – so tun, als wären wir jemand, der gerade erst gelandet ist?”, erwiderte Wufei. Duo sollte hier der Spezialist sein, aber Wufei konnte sein Wort nicht einfach akzeptieren. Aus der Weltsicht des Preventers war Freeport ein Abwasserbecken; Kriminelle versteckten sich hier die ganze Zeit über, Schmuggler, Piraten, Terroristen, Waffenhändler, Drogendealer… Ein Auftragskiller war gar nichts! ”Genug Geld, um die richtigen Leute zu bestechen, um–“

“Keine Währung”, erinnerte Duo in zuckersüß.

“… Kredit oder was auch immer”, murmelte Wufei, obwohl Freeport, wenn es sein eigenes Kreditsystem hatte, dem einen Riegel vorschob, was ein Neuankömmling tun könnte.

“Der einzige Weg, wie sich Carver hier in der Gegend verstecken könnte, ohne dass es irgendwer weiß, wäre, wenn er in Quarantäne ist. Aber das hab ich abgedeckt; ich hab jemanden eine Nachricht geschickt, der die Macht hat, das zu überprüfen.”

“Quarantäne?” Duo hatte das schon mal erwähnt.

Duo arbeitete wieder an dem Stabilisator, steckt einen Spannungsmesser in eine Steckdose. “Jeder kann in Freeport leben. Aber sie müssen erst durch die Quarantäne.”

“40 Tage?”

“Ein Jahr. Manchmal mehr–“

“Ein Jahr?!”

“Ja. Sie müssen ein Jahr lang in den Mienen auf den Versorgungssatelliten oder in den Werften arbeiten. Oder als Putze auf einem Schmuggler-Schiff. Sonst dürfen sie keinen Fuß nach Freeport setzen. Während dieser Zeit werden sie gefüttert und gekleidet und sie kriegen ein paar Bücher und Filme und sie arbeiten 15 Stunden am Tag. Knochen zermalmende harte Arbeit, dieses langweilige, sich ständig wiederholende Zeugs.”

“… billige Arbeitskräfte, hä?”, murmelte Wufei angewidert. Das war scheinbar die Freeport-Sklaverei, von der er gehört hatte. Auch wenn er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie auf Zeit war. “Das dauert nur ein Jahr?” Plötzlich blinzelte er und sah sich Duos Profil genauer an. “Hast du das gemacht?!”

“Ja zu beiden Fragen. Theoretisch musste ich das nicht; ich hätte nach meiner Zeit mit den Schmugglern einfach einwandern können, weil ich während des Krieges am Schiff gearbeitet hab. Howard selbst hat gesagt, er würde für mich bürgen. Aber…” Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war eine einfache Bewegung. Sie sprach von jemanden, der sich noch nie für den einfachen Weg entschieden hatte. “Also ja, ich hab in den Werften gearbeitet. Hab da sechs Monate nach Kriegsende angefangen. Freeport spart Werkzeuge und teures Equipment, weil sie die Leute in der Quarantäne anstatt automatischer Maschinen benutzen. Ist ‘ne anstrengende Arbeit.”

“Warum tun Menschen sich das an?”

“Warum kommen Leute überhaupt nach Freeport?”, fragte Duo. “Weil wir so tief gefallen sind, wie du nur fallen kannst, durch Risse, von denen ihr Typen da draußen behauptet, sie würden nicht mehr existieren, und wir keine verdammte Wahl mehr haben. Und zu deiner Information, wir haben beinahe so viele Einwanderer, wie wir unter der Allianz hatten.”

“Und Freeport nutzt das aus, zwingt sie zur Arbeit.”

“Die Leute müssen in Freeport eh arbeiten”, erwiderte Duo. Seine Augen lagen nach wie vor auf dem Stabilisator, aber er las die Anzeige des Spannungsmessers nicht. “Das gibt ihnen nur einen Vorgeschmack darauf, was sie sich aufgehalst haben. Wenn sie das kein Jahr lang aushalten, ertragen sie das Leben in Freeport eh nicht. Aber wir geben Leute nicht auf. Nicht wie ihr Typen.” Wufei versteifte sich in seinem Stuhl. “Wenn sie eine Pause brauchen, wenn sie zerbrechen und ein paar Monate lang aus der Quarantäne verschwinden, kein Problem. Die Zeit, die sie schon gearbeitet haben, wird ihnen gut geschrieben; wenn sie zurückkommen, müssen sie nur noch den Rest des Jahres abarbeiten. Wir haben auch eine Ausnüchterungseinheit, wenn sie süchtig sind, und eine psychologische Begleitung, wenn sie das brauchen. Sie kriegen hier immer eine zweite Chance, aber sie müssen dafür arbeiten. Sie müssen für sich selbst arbeiten. Wenn sie das nicht können, sind sie bereits tot; sie haben nur ihren Platz zum Sterben noch nicht gefunden.”

Wufei starrte seinen einstigen Verbündeten verwirrt an. Er war überrascht, dass Duo, der die Dinge schnell und laut, tödlich und direkt bevorzugte, ein Jahr mit langweiliger Arbeit zubringen würde. Es war sogar noch seltsamer, dass er absolut überzeugt zu sein schien, dass das etwas Gutes sei. Das … passte einfach nicht zu dem Mann, an den Wufei sich erinnerte.

Warum war Duo hierher gekommen? Dies war mehr als ein Versteck und ein guter Ausgangspunkt für einen Schmuggler. Warum akzeptierte irgendjemand ein Jahr Sklaverei oder Strafarbeit, um eine Kolonie betreten zu können, auf der sie der Gnade von Piraten und Gangs ausgeliefert waren, ausgenutzt in Werften, gezwungen zu arbeiten–

“Hör auf, zu denken, Chang. Das tut sogar meinem Kopf hier drüben weh”, grummelte Duo. Er verband die Steckdose des Stabilisators mit einem stark beschädigten, alten Laptop und hämmerte auf die Tasten ein.

“Warum hast–“

“Und hör auf, mir Fragen zu stellen. Ich muss das fertig kriegen.”

“Warum?”

“Hä?”

“Woran genau arbeitest du, für wen und wie viel kriegst du dafür? Oder was ist dein Kredit oder so.”

“Warum interessiert dich der Scheiß?”, fragte Duo leicht irritiert, als er auf das unbefriedigende Ergebnis auf seinem Bildschirm starrte.

Weil es unserer Jagd nach Carver im Weg steht, war, was Wufei sagen wollte. Er war nicht vollständig überzeugt, dass Duo Recht hatte, wenn er sagte, sie könnten ihre Untersuchung heute nicht fortsetzen. Sicher gab es noch einen weiteren Weg, den sie erkunden konnten. Aber wenn Wufei das sagte, würde er vermutlich einen Streit anfangen. Die dünne Kameradschaft, die sie gestern erschaffen hatten, war bereits angespannt; ihr Gespräch über die Quarantäne war eine unangenehme Erinnerung, dass Duo ´drinnen´ war und Wufei war definitiv ´draußen´.

“Ich bin neugierig. Ich versuche, zu verstehen, wie die Dinge hier funktionieren”, improvisierte Wufei, dann bemerkte er, dass das tatsächlich stimmte.

Duo grummelte leise irgendwas. “Der Stabilisator ist für einen Konstruktionsroboter auf den Werften. Monique Desjean hat mich gebeten, ihn für sie zu reparieren. Ich hab okay gesagt. Sie braucht den und noch etwas bis morgen. Ich hab Zeit verloren, als ich deinen Arsch bei Hilde aufgelesen habe, also hab ich’s jetzt eilig. Ich werde nicht bezahlt. Ist das alles, was du wissen wolltest?”

“Du wirst nicht bezahlt?!” Wufei starrte ihn an. “Warum machst du es dann?”

Duos Lippen zuckten teuflisch, als hätte er erwartet, dass Wufei das fragte. “Aus reiner Herzensgüte. Geh und mach dir Kaffee. Ich muss–“

“Warum musst du daran so dringend arbeiten, wenn du nicht dafür bezahlt wirst?”

Duo legte den Schraubenschlüssel vorsichtig beseite und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, schob seine Brille nach oben. Er lächelte, hart und kalt. “Weil ich ihr mein Wort gegeben habe, Chang. Für mich ist das so wichtig wie für dich. Das ist– … So laufen die Dinge hier.”

“Und was soll ich in der Zwischenzeit tun?”, knurrte Wufei, während er sich durch Duos leichte Verwirrung nicht unbedingt bedroht fühlte.

Duo sah aus, als hätte er einen Haufen Vorschläge dafür, was Wufei in der Zwischenzeit tun könnte. Als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme bitter. “Räum auf. Hilf mir. Du sollst mein Hund sein. Heero hat immer an Programmen gearbeitet, wenn wir Ausfallzeit hatten; er hat meine Sicherheitsnetzwerk neu aufgesetzt und sowas.”

“Ich kenne mich mit Computern nicht aus”, grummelte Wufei.

“Ich brauch den Laptop eh. Ich weiß, du kannst gehen und den Garten aufräumen; hat niemand gemacht, seitdem Heero das letzte Mal hier war.” Duo grinste wie ein Hai, sichtlich amüsiert über den Umstand, dass zwei der besten Preventer-Agenten regelmäßig seinen Müll aufräumten.

Maxwell musste verdammt gut im Bett sein, damit Heero sich das antat. Dieser rohe und ungemütliche Gedanke rutschte durch Wufeis Hinterkopf, bevor er ihn aufhalten konnte. Die Woge selbstgerichteter Entnervtheit half nicht, sein Temperament zu kontrollieren.

Den Garten aufräumen war vermutlich das Beste, was er in dieser Verfassung tun konnte. Er traute sich selbst nicht genug, den Mund zu öffnen.

+

Wufei fummelte an der Seite der Tür herum und fand einen Schalter. Er schaltete zwei Flutlichter an, der auf der anderen Seite des Gartens erlaubte ihm einen besseren Blick auf den Ort. Überall war Müll, zumindest war das sein erster Eindruck, und seine Lippen wurden wütend schmal bei dem Gedanken, dass es ihn genauso gut Tage kosten könnte, das aufzuräumen. Dann verbesserte ein zweiter Blick seine erste Annahme. Obwohl ein paar der Teile oberflächlich Rost aufwiesen, waren viele immer noch funktionsfähig und die Häufen waren sortiert. Der eine enthielt Teile eines Konstruktionsmechas, ein anderer LKW-Teile. Gummi- und Plastikteile wurden gegen eine Mauer aufgetürmt, Wufei konnte die Spitze des Haufens kaum sehen; ein Laserschneiden und ein Hitzeschärfer neben dem Haufen wiesen darauf hin, dass Duo diese Teile verwendete, wenn er etwas neu konstruieren musste. Daneben war ein kleinerer Haufen Motherboards und ausgeweidete Computer, die er vermutlich für eine Schaltung geplündert hatte. Ja, da war eine trügerische Ordnung in dem Chaos.

Der Garten war eine Box aus gewelltem Stahl, 15 auf 25 Metern und zwei Stockwerke hoch. Es gab ein hohes, breites, aufrollbares Tor an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, die vermutlich zu einer von Freeports kleinen Gassen führte. Die Abfallteile bedeckten zwei Drittel der Oberfläche, rechts neben Wufei war noch Platz. Ölflecken und Rillen im Metallboden legten nahe, dass Duo hier gelegentlich an schwereren Teilen arbeitete. Am Ende des Bereichs war ein Basketballkorb angebracht; Wufei sah ihn an und hatte erneut ein plötzliches Flashback an den Krieg – das passierte die letzten Tage oft und er hatte tatsächlich nicht viel an den Krieg gedacht in den letzten fünf Jahren.

Er erinnerte sich an den netzlosen Korb, den Duo selbst hergestellt hatte, an eine Wand des großen, in Echos wiederhallenden Maschinenraums der Peacemillion geschraubt. Duo hatte Heero bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit herausgefordert, wann immer Wings Pilot nicht mit seinem Gundam beschäftigt gewesen war. Als Heero ihn abwies, hatte er Trowa herausgefordert. Weil die Peacemillion nur teilweise Schwerkraft hatte, 6G im Maschinenraum, hatte das zu spektakulären Matches zwischen den beiden beweglichen Piloten geführt.

Wufei starrte den Korb an, tief in Erinnerungen. Duo hatte ihn einmal gefragt, ob er es probieren wollte. Wufei hatte abgelehnt. Duo hatte komplett unüberrascht ausgesehen. Er hatte nie wieder gefragt.

Die Erinnerungen hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, flimmerten durch seinen Kopf wie ein alter Film, der sich langsam von rot zu schwarz verfärbte; die einfarbige, blutdürstige Rache. Kämpfe, Reperaturen, Ausruhen, Kämpfe, Reperaturen, Ausruhen. War er Duo gegenüber unhöflich gewesen, als der Pilot ihn zu einem Spiel herausgefordert hatte? Hatte er ihn verachtet, weil er sich einem kindlichen Zeitvertreib hingab? Ihm war zu der Zeit eine Menge durch den Kopf gegangen und genug hasserfüllte Wut, die durch seine selbstauferledigte Ruhe durchschimmerte, um das Vakuums des Weltraums auszufüllen, also wäre er nicht überrascht, wenn er das getan hätte… Wufei fand sich selbst unter dem Korb wieder, schaute nach oben den Kreis an, versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Es erschien ihm wichtig, sich zu erinnern. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, erinnerte er sich, wie er kaum die Schultern gezuckt und dann davon gegangen war. Das Spiel war ihm als eine gute Ausdauerübung erschienen und ein Weg für die anderen, Stress abzubauen. Aber es war klar gewesen, dass er nichts von beidem brauchte und nicht den Wunsch gehegt hatte, an dem Spaß teilzunehmen. Der Begriff war ihm zu fremd gewesen, gefangen zwischen Kampf und Trauer.

Er schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf. Genug taggeträumt. Der Krieg war vorbei. Und er musste einen Garten aufräumen.

Zwischen den Haufen lagen Teile versträut, die vermutlich weggelegt werden mussten und einige davon würden wohl in den Müll wandern. Papier, Karton und Schrottabrieb hatten sich über den Garten verteilt, klebten am Fußboden, getrocknet und zu schwarzen Ölflecken geschrumpft, versammelten sich in den Ecken wie übergroße, kampferprobte Staubflusen. Wufei sah sich um, erblickte einen Besen und ein großes Metallfass neben der Tür und fing mit der Arbeit an.

Der Müll war schnell gewischt und eingesammelt; er begann, die Maschinenteile und –materialien zu sortieren, die in die Ecken und zwischen die Haufen geworfen worden waren, wo sie darauf warteten, weggeräumt oder aussortiert zu werden. Er tat, was er konnte, aber in vielen Fällen war er sich nicht sicher, was Müll war und was nicht. Duo hatte vorrab schon Teile behalten, die Wufei ohne einen zweiten Gedanken weggeworfen hätte. Sein einstiger Verbündeter war heute Morgen ohnehin nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen; Wufei wollte ihn nicht provozieren, in dem er etwas Nützliches wegwarf.

Er schaute zu Duo, als er ging, um etwas von dem gefilterten Wasser aus der Flasche im Kühlschrank zu trinken. Der Schmuggler starrte den widerspenstigen Stabilisator an, als wäre ihm danach, ihn daran zu erinnern, warum man ihn einst Shinigami genannt hatte.

Wufei sah zu dem halb auseinandergenommenen Teil über Duos Schulter und konnte keinen Unterschied erkennen. Er hatte nicht Duos mechanische Fähigkeiten und es sah ohnehin wie ein Ein-Mann-Job aus. Es gab nicht mehr viel, was Wufei im Garten oder im Zimmer tun konnte. Vielleicht nach hinten gehen, um zu meditieren…? Nur… Er mochte es nicht, sich nutzlos zu fühlen. Er wollte etwas tun, um seine Untersuchung voran zu bringen.

“Brauchst du mich für irgendwas? Wäre es ein Problem, wenn ich einen Spaziergang durch den Sektor mache?”

Duo reagierte abwesend und drehte sich zu Wufei um, als hätte er vergessen, dass er überhaupt da war. Gib Duo ein mechanisches Puzzle und er hatte Yuys Tunnelblick. Blaue Augen blinzelten Wufei durch die Brille hindurch an. “Hä?”

“Ich werde mein Halsband tragen”, knurrte Wufei. “Wenn du mich für nichts mehr brauchst, denke ich, dass ich rausgehen werde.”

“Wufei… Das ist ziemlich gefährlich.” Duo schwang sich zu ihm herum und schob seine Brille nach oben.

“Warum? Schickst du deinen ´Hund´ nie, um dir ab und zu Sachen zu holen? Wenn du mir sagst, wo ich hingehen soll, kann ich Abendessen holen und uns vor der Mikrowellenpizza retten. Oh, nur dass ich nicht reden kann.” Verdammt.

“Du verstehst das nicht. Du bist nicht mein Laufjunge, Wufei. Du bist meine rechte Hand. Und rechte Hände laufen nicht ohne den Körper durch die Gegend. Nur… hier, ich bin durch mit dem Laptop. Heero hatte immer Spaß damit.”

“Ich bin nicht Heero.”

“Ah, richtig. Ich nehm mal an, er ist der Einzige, der eine schöne Zeit dabei hat, wenn er mit einen Laptop rumhängt. Na ja…” Duo sah zögernd aus. “Du solltest nicht ohne mich durch die Gegend latschen, aber du kannst schon ein paar Blocks weit gehen.”

“Warum sind wir an der Hüfte zusammengenäht?!”

“Weil, wie ich dir gesagt habe, ich verantwortlich für dich bin. Ich bin der Grund, warum du nicht in Quarantäne bist. Wenn die Leute eine Klinge ohne ihren Hehler durch die Gegend wandern sehen, nehmen sie an, dass es eine Ratte ist, die sich reingeschlichen, sich ein Halsband um den Hals gebunden hat und dann mit der schlauen Ausrede durch die Gegend läuft, keine Fragen beantworten zu können.”

Was ungemütlich genau den Kern der Sache traf…

“Tratsch ist der Nummer eins Wettkampfsport in Freeport”, fügte Duo mit schiefem Grinsen hinzu. “Also, die meisten Leute in diesem Teil von Makh wissen schon, dass du meine Klinge bist. Zur Hölle, vermutlich kennen sie deine Unterhosengröße. Da solltest du sicher sein. Geh trotzdem nicht weiter als ein paar Blocks. Hier.” Duo lehnte sich nach vorne, schnappte sich ein Stück Karton und kritzelte ein paar Wörter mit seinem schmierend, abgekauten Füller darauf. “Nimm das mit. Wenn die Dinge hässlich werden, zeig ihnen das. Sie werden dich hierher zurückbringen und das mit mir abklären.”

Darauf standen Duos Name und Adresse. Wufei sah es böse an.

“Ich bin überrascht, dass keine Marke an dem Halsband hängt, auf der steht ´Eigentum von Duo Maxwell, bitte zurückbringen, wenn Sie ihn finden!´”, knurrte er.

Duo sah ihn eine Sekunde lang leer an, brach dann in Gelächter aus.

“Was?”, murmelte Wufei; fühlte, wie er rot wurde, während er Duo dabei zusah, wie er beinahe vom Drehstuhl fiel.

“Z– zu viele– Zu viele mögliche Witze! Ich kann mich – nicht mal entscheiden– Oh, Gott! Kann mich nicht mal entscheiden – w– welchen ich – zuerst – mache! Jesus! Oh, bedeutet das – du bist nicht – stu– stubenrein–“

“Lass es gut sein!”, schnappte Wufei, während er das Stück Karton in seine Hosentasche stopfte und sich seine Jacke und sein Schwert schnappte. Duo lachte immer noch, als er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

+

Zu Wufeis Erleichterung waren die Straßen wieder ziemlich ruhig. Es schien so, als wären Freeports Straßen nur am Ende von Schichten voll. Er hatte vor, auch nur beim ersten Zeichen von Menschengruppen zu Duo zurückzukehren. Duos Warnung und Vorsicht waren bedrohlich. Wufei war nicht danach, von einer aufgebrachten Menge am nächstbesten Laternenmast gelyncht zu werden, weil er zu weit gelaufen war. Verdammt, nicht nur, dass er nicht reden konnte, er konnte auch nicht weiter gehen, als die Leine seines ´Besitzers´ reichte?! Duo hatte gut lachen, aber Wufei fühlte sich momentan wie ein verdammtes Haustier!

Aber er wollte rausgehen und etwas tun. Er konnte Carver nicht jagen; wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was Duo über den Verdacht, den das erregen mochte, wahr war, konnte er es nicht riskieren, seine eigene Ermittlung zu runinieren. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte. Aber er konnte versuchen, ein besseres Gefühl für seine Deckidentität zu bekommen. Was er bisher in Freeport gesehen und was Duo ihm gesagt hatte, war eher verwirrend. Für Duo war das schon in Ordnung, ihm zu sagen, die Klappe zu halten und damit zu vermeiden, seine Deckung aus Versehen zu zerstören, aber Wufei war überzeugt, dass je mehr er über den Ort, den er infiltrierte, wusste, desto besser war es.

Und er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass er neugierig war.

Eine Quelle seiner Verwirrung war, dass er angenommen hatte, sie würden Carver in Freeports Rotlichtbezirk aufspüren. Zur Hölle, er hatte angenommen, dass die ganze Kolonie ein riesiger Rotlichtbezirk wäre. Sektor über Sektor voll mit Bordellen, Drogenhöhlen und Bars. Orte für Piraten, die von Plündereien zurückkamen und an denen sie ihre Verdienste unter die Leute bringen konnten. Wie Neo-Tokyo oder die Promenade auf L3-X442. Beides waren Weltraum- und Frachthäfen mit enorm niedrigen Andockgebühren und Einfuhrsteuern und einem Zoll, der für seine Nachlässigkeit bekannt war. Das zog die billigsten Transportfirmen an, Kehrer, die den höchstmöglichen Profit erzielen wollten, und, natürlich, Piraten und Schmuggler. Eine ganze Fauna voller Parasiten, die davon lebten, ihr Geld in den Häfen zu lassen. Natürlich hatte er angenommen, dass Freeport sie noch in den Schatten stellte.

Die Sektoren voller Gebäude, Schrott- und Spielplätzen trotzten seinen Erwartungen. Welche Art Kriminalität hatte er tatsächlich gesehen? Da war Kugelbauch, Theodora und den Schmugglerabschaum, den er getroffen hatte. Ein paar Gauner und Piraten waren rumgelungert – hatten aber nichts Illegales gemacht. Er hatte keine Drogenabhängigen gesehen, keine Prostituierten – zur Hölle, er hatte noch nicht mal jemand betrunken oder Bettler gesehen.

Aber dann war da das Duell gewesen. Wufei schluckte den bitteren Geschmack hinunter, als er sich an die schweren Ketten erinnerte, die die Luft durchschnitten hatten, und an seine Unvermögen, sie aufzuhalten.

Es war auch kein einmaliger Vorfall gewesen. Er und Duo waren gestern Zeugen eines weiteren Kampfes geworden, auf ihrem Rückweg nach Makh. Nicht annähernd so schlimm wie das Duell, das Wufei sofort als Mord zweiten Grades eingeordnet hatte, und die Umstehenden wegen Beihilfe und unterlassener Hilfeleistung anklagte. Nein, der zweite Vorfall war nur eine Prügelei zwischen ein paar Rowdys gewesen, die herumlungerten. Wufei war angewidert, aber nicht überrascht hewesen, dass Duo und jeder andere, der daran vorbei gekommen war, ohne einen weiteren Blick weitergingen, die fleischigen Schläge, die Rauferei und die Flucherei aus der kleinen Auseinandersetzung ignorierend. Das war nichts, weshalb man sich aufregen musste. Das war ein Teil der Szenerie, wie der Geruch, der Mangel an Licht und die Buden bei den Luftschleusen. Das Leben war billig in Freeport, Spiele waren ruppig und der Tod gewaltsam.

Das leise, rumpelnde Rattern eines vorbeiziehenden Zuges erschütterte den Sektor, sorgte dafür, dass er leicht das Gesicht verzog. Beinahe hatte Wufei es heute Morgen geschafft, das tödliche Schiffs- und Satellitenballett um Freeport herum zu vergessen, aber jetzt erinnerte er sich daran. Das Geräusch stob an, verklang dann. Freeports normaler Hintergrundlärm kam wieder zurück: Rohre gähnten unter seinen Füßen, Lichter summten, ein Hund bellte die letzten Echos des Zuges an, wilde Katzen miauten aus einem nahegelegenen Schrottplatz. Jemand sang in der Ferne, langsam und sorgenvoll. Es klang Russisch.

Wufei drehte sich um die drei Blocks, die Duo ihm zugestanden hatte. Dadurch schaffte er es in die Nähe der Luftschleuse nach Volt. Er zögerte kurz, aber es war niemand da, also ging er schnell zu der Luftschleuse und untersuche den Mechanismus. Er war alt, Himmel, beinahe antik, aber er sah gut gepflegt und funktionsfähig aus. Das war eine Erleichterung. Er nahm sich eine Minute, um den Sektornamen über der Schleuse zu entziffern. Nestor Makhno. Die Bezeichnung für einen der früheren Zellenblöcke? Oder einer der Name der Knastvögel, die den Ort aufgefegt und trotz aller Umstände überlebt hatten? Er überprüfte den Namen über der Luftschleuse; der Volt-Sektor hieß eigentlich Voltairine de Cleyre. Hm. Er fragte sich, ob Duo wusste, woher die Namen kamen.

In Volt liefen Leute über die Straßen und Händler saßen hinter den Buden. Er erblickte Chris’ bunten ´Süßwarenladen´ in der Ferne. Er zog sich keusch nach Makh zurück.

Er wurde weicher und unterdrückte so das Knartschen seiner Stiefel, als er ging, um zu versuchen, keine Echos in den verlassenen Straßen zu verursachen. Nach dem kurzen Blick in Volts betriebsameren Sektor fühlte er sich wie eine Geisterstadt an. Keine Kinder schrien auf den Spielplätzen, niemand tratschte in den Ecken und die einzelne Bude, die er erblickte, war unbesetzt. Wegen Ermangelung eines Tag-Nacht-Zyklus hatte jeder Sektor seinen eigenen Rhythmus, basierend auf den Schichten. Scheinbar war das hier Makhs ´Nacht´. Duo und er waren noch durch ihre Ankunft und den Umstand, dass sie in anderen Sektoren arbeiteten, die anderen Schichten folgten, unangepasst. In den Straßen von Che oder Berkman machten sich die Arbeiter vermutlich gerade auf den Nachhauseweg. Wenn der Makhno-Sektor sich aus den Betten erhob, legten diese anderen Sektoren sich gerade hin. Das war ein praktisches System: Es hielt die Fabriken 24 Stunden am Tag am Laufen.

Er folgte eine Weile der Sektorenwand. Überall waren Graffitis, so wie er angenommen hatte. Gangzeichen, ausgearbeitet und manchmal seltsam elegant in ihren wilden roten, blauen und gelben Strichen. Auf der Wand waren auch Nachrichten, unter die gelegentlich Antworten gekritzelt worden waren, und Wufei hielt an, um ein paar davon näher zu untersuchen.

‘Jeremy: bt überprüf Schleuse 3 wm? Knartscht wieder. dk. Olga' 

'Alice! Was mit mit dem Date? Bitte! P.'   
'Alice, geh nicht mit dem Loser aus.'   
'Werde ich nicht. Alice' 

‘Mann, 5'6'', rote Haare, Nase wie eine Kartoffel. Hab ihn in Kellerstr. 3 gehen sehen, aber verloren. Kennt den wer?'   
'Ja, vielleicht Igor Kralovka. Neuer Einwanderer. Abklären mit Andrev Palto, 6. und 4. Str., Nummer 140.' 

‘Hat jemand P90 Metallkleber? Bestand ist aufgebraucht. Nicole Karadan, 4-400, 3. Stock’ 

'KANN JEMAND DAS VERDAMMTE LICHT IN DER 6. STR. REPARIEREN???'   
'Warum nicht du?' 

'FYI: Constantina Milova starb in den Umfall auf Wert AA3, 4.5. RIP.'   
'Kannte sie. Gute Bürgerin.'   
'Freundin von mir. Vermisse sie.'   
'Ruhe friedlich.'   
'Es gibt keinen Gott sie hätten den der das gemacht hat ins All schicken sollen!!!' 

'Hat wer Mic8.96-Schaltung? Hab Corve X7-Treibstoff, tausche.' 

Scheinbar war das sowas wie das Schwarze Brett. Die Nachrichten wurden zwischen die Graffiti geschrieben, was seltsam respektvoll erschien. Sie wurden ziemlich eng gehalten, abgesehen von der Beschwerde über das Licht in der sechsten Straße. Sie sprachen von einer lebenden, atmenden Gemeinschaft. Eine, die offensichtlich wenig Respekt vor Gemeinschaftsgütern hatte oder sich nicht daran störte, wenn sie vollgesprüht wurden, aber trotzdem eine Gemeinschaft.

Höhler als ein durchschnittlicher Künstler kam, waren riesige Nachrichten, die vermutlich vom ganzen Sektor aus gesehen werden konnten, wenn die Beleuchtung nicht so jämmerlich gewesen wäre. Das waren keine Werbebanner, wie man sie in anderen Kolonien vorfand. Wufei konnte nur ein paar davon lesen, ohne weiter zu gehen, als es seine Leine zuließ, aber sie schienen sich über die ganze Wand zu erstrecken. Irgendwie waren sie kryptisch.

'Tu was du willst, wenn du meinst, es verdient zu haben' 

'Nur Meine Freiheit' 

'Lebe jetzt. Morgen sterben wir.' 

Das letzte klang sehr slavisch, was genauso zum Namen des Sektors passte wie zu der Ethnik der meisten seiner Einwohner.

Er löste sich von der Wand, als er etwa drei Blocks von Duos Wohnung entfernt war, und steuerte auf das Zentrum des Sektors zu. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er auf die vierte Straße kam. Hier waren Leute, die ersten, die er auf seinem Spaziergang gesehen hatte. Einer von ihnen stand auf einer sehr langen Leiter, welche gegen die Vorderseite eines Gebäudes gelehnt war. Der zweite Mann hielt die Leiter fest und gab Anweisungen und Aufmunterungen von sich; sie halfen nicht besonders, wenn man danach ging, wie der Mann oben auf der Leiter fluchte. Sie tauschten die Straßenbeleuchtung aus, bemerke Wufei. Er erinnerte sich an die Beschwerde aus der sechsten Straße. Vielleicht gab es hier das gleiche Problem. Alle Lichter auf dieser Straßenseite waren wegen der Reperatur ausgeschaltet worden.

“Scheiß drauf!” Der Mann auf der Leiter versuchte irgendwas mithilfe eines Schraubenschlüssels zu lösen. Etwas sehr festes. “Lös dich, du verfickter Bastard! Ich will ins Bett!”

“Warum? Du musst in drei Stunden in der Fabrik sein, warum da noch–“

“Verdammt nochmal!” Vermutlich schliefen die Leute in dem Gebäude, an dem die Lampe angebracht war, aber das hielt den Mann nicht davon ab, lautstark zu fluchen. Wenn man die häufigen Störungen durch die Züge über ihnen bedachte, war anzunehmen, dass die meisten Bürger Freeports auch die Apokalypse verschlafen würden.

“Okay, okay, beruhig dich. Lenny kann deine Schicht übernehmen, okay? Ich werd’ ihm sagen, dass du aufgeblieben bist, um mir hiermit zu helfen, er kann es dem Vorarbeiter erklären.”

“Klasse, ich kriege also vier Stunden Schlaf anstelle von zwei!”

“… Ich hab dir bei jedem Straßenlicht gedankt, aber ich werd’ es wohl noch mal sagen müssen: Danke! Jetzt hör auf, rumzumeckern. Mein Kopf tut weh.” Der Mann, der unten die Leiter hielt, hatte nur einen Arm, was vermutlich erklärte, warum er nicht anbot, für seinen erschöpften Freund zu übernehmen. Wufei hatte viele Amputationen und Verwundungen während seiner Untersuchung gestern gesehen. Nicht viele konnten sich Protesen wie Duo leisten und in Freeport gab es offensichtlich mehr als die durchschnittliche Menge Kriegsverwundeter.

“Mutter... fickendes… Arschloch…”, knurrte der Mann auf der Leiter an eine Schraube gerichtet. Wufei war näher herangegangen, den wenn der Typ so weitermachen würde…

Der Mann bellte etwas, dass russisch und recht unhöflich klang, drehte weiter an der Schraube, bewegte sich zu ausladend und unbalanciert. Nicht viel, aber genug, um die Leiter ins Wanken zu bringen. Wufei hörte das scharfe ´Ping´ des Schraubenziehers, als er drei Stockwerke nach unten fiel, um dort auf das harte Metall des Gehwegs zu treffen.

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille.

“Kann ich jetzt runter kommen?” Die Stimme des Mannes oben auf der Leiter klang irgendwie schwach.

“Ja, komm runter, Mirael. Vergiss das verdammte Ding. Wir werden das Rotband bitten, einen Krahn oder sowas anzufordern.” Der einarmige Mann sah Wufei mit scharfer Neugier an.

Wufei stützte die Leiter und Mirael stieg hinunter. Einmal auf dem Boden klammerte er sich an die Leiter, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, und entließ einen weiteren, stotterten Seufzer. Er war Mitte dreißig, gekleidet in den ausgewaschenen und ölig grauen Overall der Fabrikarbeiter.

“Hey? Wer ist das?” Mirael starrte Wufei an, zuerst sein Halsband, dann sein Schwert, und dan sah er sich überrrascht um. Er suchte nach Wufeis Hehler, bemerkte Wufei.

“Weiß nicht. Oh, warte…” Der einarmige Mann hatte ihn genauso angestarrt, aber jetzt blinzelte er. Er war nicht viel älter als Wufei. Sein Arm fehlte direkt unterhalb des Schultergelenks und so, wie er sich bewegte, für Mirael Platz machte, hatte er auch irgendeine Art Rückenmarksverletzung erlitten. Aber jetzt war sein Rücken kerzengerade, was ihn an einen Soldaten erinnerte, der still stand. “Warte, Gilla drüben von der zweiten Straße hat mir erzählt, dass der alte Lackaffe aus seinem Gebäude, Maxwell, eine neue Klinge mitgebracht hatte. Er meinte, der Typ sei Chinese”, schloss er mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf Wufei.

Eine sehr eigenartige Stille legte sich über die drei Männer, als Mirael und sein Freund bemerkten, dass sie sich nicht bei Wufei danach erkundigen konnten und auch Wufei erinnerte sich bitter an Duos Keine-Kommunikation-Leitlinie. Er durfte nicht mal nicken, um ihnen zu bedeuten, dass sie Recht hatten.

“Das muss es sein”, schlussfolgerte Mirael, indem er sich ein letztes Mal umsah für den Fall, dass Wufeis Hehler auftauchte, um ihnen zu widersprechen. “Nun, danke… ähm, Gilla hat seinen Namen nicht erwähnt, oder, Kolia?” Mirael sah ein wenig peinlich berührt aus, als er sich zu seinem Freund umdrehte.

“… Hat mit einem Vokal angefangen, denke ich… Sorry… Ähm, ja, danke für die Hilfe mit der Leiter. Mirael und ich haben die Straßenlichter ausgewechselt. Hier ging sie inzwischen auch immer aus. Aber es ist Ewigkeiten her, seit sie das letzte Mal gewechselt wurden und ein paar von den Schrauben hängen fest.”

Wer zur Hölle waren diese Leute? Dieser Mirael half scheinbar nur aus; das war nicht sein Job, das Wort ´Fabrikarbeiter´ war ihm praktisch auf die Stirn tätowiert. Und wenn es Kolias Job war, sich um die Versorgungsarbeiten zu kümmern, dann war er dafür nicht besonders gut geeignet. Was das anbelangte, wer machte in Freeport die Gemeindearbeit? Die Gesellschaft, die die Arbeiter ausbeutete? Eine Firma, die aus den Steuergeldern bezahlt wurde? Keiner dieser beiden Männer sah auch nur ansatzweise wie ein professioneller Handwerker aus, der vom Elektrizitätswerk geschickt worden war. Und sie hatten kaum Werkzeug; sie sollten einen Lift haben und Sicherheitsgeschirr. Aber Kolia hatte einen Wagen voller langlebiger Neon-Ersatzlichter und die waren nicht billig. Irgendwo mussten die ja herkommen.

Mirael schaute drei Stockwerke nach oben zu der Lampe, dann auf eine weitere vor dem nächsten Gebäude. “Dumme verfickte Schraube”, murmelte er. “Nur noch zwei übrig. Hasse es, einen Job nicht zu ende zu bringen.”

“Ich hasse es, wegen nur zwei Lichtern einen Kran anzufordern”, fügte Kolia mit einem ergebenen Seufzen hinzu. “Aber– …”

Mirael und Kolia sahen die Lampe über ihren Köpfen an, dann erwartungsvoll zu Wufei. Ihre Augen legten sich auf seine drahtige Form. Sie warfen einander einen Blick zu und sahen dann wieder zu Wufei mit einem Ausdruck, den man nur als gekünstelt hoffnungsvoll bezeichnen konnte.

Wufei seufzte – innerlich – und nahm den heruntergefallenen Schraubenzieher. Er warf seine Jacke auf den Boden und schob sein Schwert über seinen Pullover. Nichts gegen Mirael und Kolia, aber nichts konnte ihn dazu bringen, das Schwert seines Vaters zwei Fremden zu überlassen. Er fasste eine Sprosse der Leiter und begann, zu klettern. Hoffentlich war das etwas, das seine Klinge ohne die Erlaubnis seines Hehlers tun konnte.

“Danke, Mann!” Drei begierige Hände hielten die Leiter hinter ihm fest, während er kletterte, den Schraubenzieher in der hinteren Hosentasche. “Du musst zwei Schrauben oben lösen, dann kannst du die ganze Box runter bringen. Oben im Werkzeugkoffer ist eine Schnalle. Mach sie an der Box fest und bring sie runter, Kolia wird die Drahte und die Glühbirne auswechseln.”

“Zumindest wenn du sie lösen kannst. Äh, bring dich nicht um. Wenn sie sich nicht löst, vergiss es einfach, wir können–“

Wufei war bereits bei der Lampe angekommen, bewegte sich schnell, selbstsicher und im Gleichgewicht, behielt seine Füße in der Mitte der Sprosse, um die Leiter so davon abzuhalten, unter seinem Gewicht zu schwanken. Eine Werkzeugtasche aus Stoff war an die oberste Sprosse der Leiter gebunden und eine einstellbare Taschenlampe warf ihren dünnen Strahl auf die Schraube, an der Mirael gearbeitet hatte. Das Neon war den Lichtboxen, die auf den anderen Kolonien verwendet wurden, sehr ähnlich. Er fischte den Schraubenschlüssel heraus, legte ihn an der Schraube an, überprüfte seine Balance, konzentrierte sich eine Sekunde und drehte.

“Verdammt noch mal!” Das war Mirael. Das Kichern kam von Kolia.

Die zweite Schraube ging leichter. Wufei steckte sie sich vorsichtig in seine Hosentasche, hob die Box dann seitlich an, um sie von ihrem Rahmen zu lösen.

“Verdammt–“ Mirael ging in gemurmeltes Russisch über und Kolia lachte.

Wufei befestigte die raue Segeltuchklammer an der Box und ging wieder nach unten. Kolia bedeutete ihm, sie auf den Metallboden zu setzen. Er wechselte die Neon-Glühbirne gekonnt, wenn man bedachte, dass er nur eine Hand hatte und er das Ding mit den Knien festhalten musste. Er fuhr fort, die Leitungen zu testen und zu reinigen. Wufei war auf der anderen Seite der Box in die Knie gegangen für den Fall, dass Kolia eine zusätzliche Hand brauchte. Als er sah, dass der andere Mann gut zurechtkam, entfernte er die Abdeckung auf seiner Seite und begann, sie zu reinigen und die Drähte zu überprüfen. Wufei hatte schon mit ähnlichen Lichtern gearbeitet; auf A206 benutzten sie die gleichen, an der Mobile-Suit-Küste.

“Hui, du kennst dich aus”, bemerkte Kolia abwesend. “Danke, Mann.”

Als sie fertig waren, brachte Wufei die Box wieder nach oben und befestigte sie. Dann trugen die drei Männer die Leiter zur letzten Laterne. Mirael machte dieses Mal keinen Kommentar, als Wufei die Schrauben mit Leichtigkeit löste und die Box nach unten brachte. Er war mit Gähnen beschäftigt.

“Und da…”, murmelte Kolia, während er mit Wufeis Hilfe seine Arbeit machte. “Ist nett, einen weiteren Handwerker in der Gegend zu haben. Hmm… Mirael, vielleicht können wir rüber zu Maxwell gehen und schauen, ob wir, ähm, die Hilfe dieses Kerl kriegen können, wenn wir in zwei Tagen an der Belüftungsmaschine bei der Center Street arbeiten? Gerade hab ich nur dich, mich und Maria dafür, wir könnten noch echt ein, zwei Mechaniker gebrauchen.” Kolia sah seinen Freund hoffnungsvoll an.

“Kol, bring den Kerl nicht in Schwierigkeiten…”, murmelte Mirael müde. Er lehnte sich gegen die Leiter, als wäre sie das Einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt. “Maxwell fühlt sich dann vielleicht verpflichtet, aber ich bin sicher, die zwei haben Besseres zu tun.”

“Was denn? Warum braucht so ein Lackaffe überhaupt eine Klinge? Keine Beleidigung”, fügte Kolia an Wufei gewandt hinzu.

“Maxwell ist auch ein Scherenmann und Freihändler.”

“Oh. Das wusste ich noch nicht. Okay.” Kolia sah enttäuscht aus, als er die Box zuschraubte. “Ah, kümmer dich nicht drum, wir werden das schon schaffen. Danke, Mann!” Das letzte warf er Wufei zu, als er das Licht wieder die Leiter hinauftrug.

Als er fertig war, dankten Mirael und Kolia Wufei höflich, gaben ihm ihr vollständigen Namen sowie ihr Adressen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, warum. Es gab eine steife Stille, als sie bemerkten, dass er ihnen nicht würde genauso höflich antworten können. Dann grinsten und winkten sie und Mirael sank in sich zusammen und begann, etwas über Betten zu murmeln.

Wufei sah zu, wie sie davon gingen, leise miteinander redeten und den Wagen mit den übriggeblieben Glühbirnen, dem Werkzeug und der Leiter zogen. Er wünschte, er hätte ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen können. Mehr kleine Puzzle addierten sich zu dem einen großen, das Freeport für ihn war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging zurück zum Haus. Nachdem, was er von Kolia gehört hatte, würden die Menschen in etwas mehr als einer Stunde zur Arbeit gehen. Fenster öffneten sich bereits und die Straße weiter runter setzte sich ein alter Mann hinter einen Stand voller Essen. Besser zurückgehen.

Im Flur der Gebäudes öffnete sich die erste Tür rechts, als er sich ihr näherte. Eine Brille unter dünnen, grauen Locken sah hinaus, kaum sichtbar in dem schäbigen Licht.

“Ah! Du bist es. Ich hatte gehofft, dich zu erwischen. Bitte, komm doch rein.”

Sie öffnete die Tür und winkte ihn zu sich heran. Wufei zögerte, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Einladung höflich abzulehnen, wenn er nicht sprechen konnte. Sie bedeutete es ihm erneut und er ging zögerlich hinein, warf einen Blick auf Duos Tür am Ende des Flurs.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, sah ihn dann von oben bis unten mit warmen Augen an, als er so dastand, unsicher, in der Mitte des überfüllten Raums.

“Mein Name ist Tina Archinov. Aber jeder hier nennt mich Babka.” Ihr Lächeln wurde strahlend. “Und dein Name ist Wufei. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich deinen Vornamen benutzte; Gilla erinnerte sich nicht mehr an deinen Familiennamen.”

Wufei erwischte sich selbst in der Mitte eines Nickens und sah sie ein bisschen hilflos an.

Babkas Lächeln zuckte und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre bleichen Wangen. “Ich bin froh, dass ich diese Chance kriege, mich ordentlich vorzustellen. Gestern Morgen hatte ich komplett vergessen, dir meinen Namen zu sagen. Ich nehme an, du hast mich ein bisschen unvorbereitet erwischt. Heutzutage stürmen nicht mehr viele Männer durch die Tür, um mich nackt sehen zu können.”

Wufei verzog das Gesicht und lief rot an. Sie lachte fröhlich, klang viel jünger als ihre beinahe 70 Jahre und er errötete bis zum Haaransatz.

“Oh, schau nicht so drein, das war nicht deine Schuld! Du bist neu. Ohnehin ist das nicht wichtig. Setz dich, setz dich! Ich wollte gerade frühstücken und es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, wenn du dich mir anschließen kannst. Ich hab Tee gemacht; gutes Zeug, nicht wie dieser Teer, den Duo trinkt und lustigerweise als ´Kaffee´ bezeichnet.”

Sie hatte einen leicht slavischen Akzent, sehr leicht. Davon abgesehen klang ihre Stimme sogar noch kultivierter als die von Gilla. Wufei setzte sich in einen alten Stuhl, das Ersatzholz krächzte unter seinem Gewicht, und er sah sie neugierig an. Sie werkelte herum, kochte Wasser und goss ihn in ein altes Samovar, das beschlagene Kupfer leuchtete unter dem Neonlicht ihrer Küche.

“Hier”, sagte sie, während sie ihm den Tee reichte sowie ein Stück krümeligen Kuchens; er war auf einer alten Keramikplatte plaziert worden, die aussah, als hätte sie eins ihrer Enkelkinder dekoriert. “Ich hab wirklich guten Kuchen von Tirza drüben in Barbieri bekommen. Und ich kann ihn nicht ganz allein essen. Iss!”

Wufei sah sich den Kucheh und den Tee auf dem Tisch vor ihm an und hoffte, dass Duo sich keine Sorgen machte. Er konnte ja nicht höflich ablehnen, wenn er nicht sprechen konnte. Zumindest erwartete sie keine Unterhaltung. Die Kunst des Smalltalks hatte er nie gemeistert.

“Ich hoffe, du wirst bleiben”, sagte sie plötzlich nach einem Schluck aus ihrer eigenen Tasche. “Heero war ein netter junger Mann, aber er blieb nie.”

Wufei verschluckte sich beinahe am Tee, als er den Namen seines Freundes hörte. Er überdeckte das, indem er ein bisschen vom Kuchen nahm. Er war sehr süß und fühlte sich auf seiner Zunge ölig an. Wenn da noch ein anderer Geschmack war, wurde er von Freeports gewohntem Aroma und dem Geruch von gekochter Beete überdeckt, der den Raum zu übernehmen schien. Babka sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, also lächelte er eine falsche Begeisterung und ehrlichen Dank.

“Gut, nicht? Tirza erschafft in ihrer Küche Wunder! Du solltest ihre Empanadas probieren!”

Wufei nahm einen weiteren Bissen in der Hoffnung, dass er dieses Mal tatsächlich nach etwas schmecken würde. Nein, immer noch nichts.

“Duo ist viel allein. Das ist nicht gut für einen jungen Mann in seinem Alter. Er arbeitet nicht sehr oft in den Werften, vor allem seit dem Unfall. Er bleibt hauptsächlich hier und repariert Dinge. Er hat mein Radio repariert!” Sie strahlte ein altmodisches Empfängeradio an. Wufei sah es ausdruckslos an. “Dann zieht er mit seinem Schiff los, immer noch allein. Ich hoffe, er macht nichts Riskantes.” Babkas seufzte und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Wufei sah sich seine Umgebung an, während er den Kuchen mit einer kleinen Gabel über den Teller schob. Der Raum war etwa so groß wie Duos, nur quadratischer. Es war gemütlicher, voll mit alten Möbeln, von denen viele sorgsam repariert worden waren. Ein bisschen billiger Tant dekorierte kleine Regale. Die Küche hatte einen Ofen und einen Herd, nicht so groß wie bei Hyun, aber mehr als ausreichend für eine Person. Vielleicht kochte sie auch für die Nachbarn. Auf der einen Seite stand ein kleines Bett, das beinahe die Größe eines Kinderbettes hatte.

“Ich lebe allein. Mein Ehemann ist tot.”

Wufei sah sich hastig um, peinlich berührt wegen seiner Untersuchung, die sie bemerkt hatte und offensichtlich auch deuten konnte. Sie sah ihn ruhig an, überhaupt nicht aufgebracht.

“Er ist jetzt tot seit … 26 Jahren. Meine Güte, wie die Zeit vergeht…” Babka nickte langsam. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder und sie nickte auf einen der Beistelltische, der voller Fotos in teuren Rahmen stand. “Das sind unsere vier Kinder. Wir hatten sechs. Gut, dass ich Lehrerin war! Meine Brut hat meine kleine Klasse irgendwann ganz allein gefüllt. Wir haben 18 Jahre lang auf einem kleinen Versorgnungssatelliten gelebt, nachdem wir geheiratet hatten, und es gingen nie mehr als acht Kinder gleichzeitig in unsere Schule. Milla und Jay sind jetzt auf L3, sie leben in hübschen Kolonien. Sie arbeiten im Ingenieurswesen und Jay ist Professor für Mechanik.”

Ihre Stimme strotzte vor Stolz. Sie erwähnte keine der anderen. Wufei betrachtete die Bilder in den schweren Silberrahmen genau; Kinder, zwei ältere Männer, die lächelten, drei junge Männer und eine Frau, zwei davon in den Uniformen der Colony Defence. Vor den meisten der Bilder standen kleine Kerzen. Er kommentierte das nicht. Nicht, dass er das überhaupt gedurft hätte. Sie sah wie eine verehrte Ältere aus in ihrem kleinen, gammligen Zuhause voller reparierter Möbel, eine Königin in einem ausgeblichenen grünen Pullover und schwarzem Rock. Wufei sah sich noch mal die Bilder an. Einer der lächelnden jungen Männer, ein attraktiver Teenager mit slavischen Zügen und schwarzen Haaren, trug eine Kehrer-Uniform. Vermutlich erklärte das Babkas Anwesenheit in Freeport. Aber auch vor diesem Bild stand eine kleine Kerze. Wufei fragte sich, warum Jay und Milla ihre Mutter an diesem Ort zurückließen, wenn ihre Verbindung tot war. Sie gehörte überhaupt nicht hierher.

Er trank seinen Tee aus und fragte sich, wie er sich verabschieden konnte. Der Anstand, der ihn gelegentlich zu Fall bringen wollte, machte ihm erneut Schwierigkeiten. Er schaute zur Tür, aber sie verstand den Hinweis nicht, sah ihn kaum an.

“Wolltest du noch mehr Kuchen? Oh, verzeih! Ich vergesse das immer. Du darfst ja nicht sprechen. Oh, Liebes. Ich hatte das gleiche Problem bei Heero. Obwohl er nicht besonders– ah, er war ein _netter_ junger Mann, aber er– ähm, war vermutlich etwas schüchtern–“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst mit einem verlegenen Husten und nickte zu der Theke, auf dem der Kuchen stand. “Geh nur und bedien dich, wenn du mehr willst. Genauso mit dem Tee.”

Eine Tasse Tee mehr würde ihm nicht wehtun, beschwerte sich sein Anstand; sie wäre sonst womöglich gekränkt, und er konnte ihr genauso wenig für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit danken. Er goss den Tee aus dem Samovar, wenn auch nicht mit der gleichen eleganten Geste, die sie benutzt hatte.

Als er sich umdrehte, stach ihm ein Bild ins Auge. An der Wand waren eine Menge Karten, nicht sehr gut gemacht, und ein paar Kinderzeichnungen, aber das war anders. Es war eine lange Schriftrolle in einem Rahmen, das weiße Papier schimmerde crème unter dem Licht einer alten Lampe in der Nähe. Elegante kyrillische Worte tanzten, schwarz auf weiß.

“Ah, bewundert du meinen Tolstoy? Hast du ihn gelesen, Kind?”

Tolstoy? Wufeis Sudien – sein Lebenssinn vor dem Krieg – hatte sich auf chinesisch-asiatische Literatur und Philosophie beschränkt, aber er hatte trotzdem einiges aus anderen Kulturen gelesen. Er hatte ´Krieg und Frieden´ gelesen, als er neun Jahre alt gewesen war. War das ein Zitat?

“Das ist mein liebster Auszug aus seinen Schriften. Ich hab ihn selbst gemacht.”

Wufei ging, um ihn genauer zu untersuchen. Das Kirillisch war sehr schön gezogen. Ein kurzes Gedicht? Er sprach kein Russisch und konnte es auch nicht lesen.

Babkas musste das vermutet haben. “Übersetzt bedeutet es soviel wie: ´Ohne Autorität könnte es keine schlimmere Gewalt geben als die der Autorität unter den bestehenden Bedingungen.´"

Wufeis Tasse klapperte gegen die Untertasse. Er starrte das stolze Lächeln an und war plötzlich sehr dankbar für das Halsband um seinen Hals. Er hätte sonst beim besten Willen nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen sollen.

“Natürlich waren seine Ideen sehr rein. Ansich ist das kein Problem, aber in Anbetracht der Realität nicht immer angebracht. Lucy Parsons war aber eine, die wusste, wovon sie sprach! Sie wurde in Sklaverei geboren, wusstest du das? Sie sagte–“

+

“Ah, du bist zurück! Ich hab angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen!”, rief Duo aus, ohne den Blick vom Stabilisator zu wenden, der jetzt wie eine zufriedene Katze schnurrte.

Er sah den kleinen Teller, den Wufei neben ihm abstellte, nur kurz an, die Keramik klirrte gegen den Tisch.

“Ah. Babka”, sagte er sanft, seine Augen liebevoll, als er das kleine Stück Kuchen betrachtete.

Wufei stand neben ihm, starrte leer auf einen Punkt auf der Arbeitsplatte.

“Fei?”

“Die alte Lady von nebenan ist eine radikale Anarchistin”, schoss es auf Wufei heraus.

Duo warf ihm ein sonniges Lächeln zu.

“Natürlich ist sie das, Wufei. Hast du das noch nicht herausgefunden? Das sind wir alle!”


	8. Chapter 8

Einst segelten ein paar Männer zur See. Während eines untätigen und boshaften Augenblicks begann einer der Passagiere, dort wo er saß, ein Loch in den Boden des Bootes zu bohren.   
“Was versuchst du da?” … weinte der Passagier hinter ihm als Warnung.   
“Was geht es dich an, was ich tue?” … erwiderte der Mann … “Ich bohre ja kein Loch da, wo du sitzt, sondern nur unter meinen Sitz.”   
“Es mag ja nur unter deinem Sitz sein” … erwiderte der andere … “Aber sollte das Wasser das Boot füllen, wird es sinken… Dann werden wir alle untergehen.”   
  
_\- Parabel aus dem Talmud_

+

“Anarchie”, stellte Wufei mit flacher Stimme fest.

“Jupp.”

Wufei war ruhig, sein Kopf drehte sich.

“Dazu wäre doch etwas Kaffee nett”, schlug Duo trocken vor, während er zu Babkas Kuchen nickte. “Würde helfen, den Geschmack runter zu schlucken.”

“Ich hole uns welchen”, antwortete Wufei angestumpft.

“Danke.”

Der übrig gebliebene Kaffee in der Kanne plätscherte in Duos gesprungene Tasse, aber Wufeis Gedanken wollten sich nicht auf ähnliche Weise niederlassen.

“Warum wusste ich das nicht?”, fragte er, während er die Tasse neben den Kuchen auf die Werkbank stellte.

Duo beendete das Löten. “Du hattest keine Zeit, dich auf die Mission vorzubereiten–“

“Warum wissen wir das alles nicht?! Ich wusste etwas über Freeport, das tut jeder. Ich hab von der Kriminalität gehört, den Schmugglern, den Piraten, den Werften, der Blockade… Ich hab auf dem Herflug einen offiziellen Preventerbericht gelesen; darin stand nicht, dass sogar nette alte Damen genug soziales Dynamit haben, ein Erdbeben auszulösen!”

“Tut es nicht?”

“Nein! Ich kann nich fassen– Jemand muss das wissen! Die nette, alte Babka könnte irgendwo eine Revolution anzetteln, wenn–“

“Oh, nein. Babka ist strenge Pazifistin.”

“Ich bezweifle, dass ihr alle strenge Pazifisten seid!”

“Na ja, dann, Agent Chang, sag du mir, warum wir nicht längst über die ESUN herfallen.” Duo sah völlig gleichgültig aus, als er die Lötfackel ablegte. “Das da draußen ist eure Welt.”

Wufei war erneut still. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm die naheliegenden Antworten gefielen, die ihm einfielen. Die Peacecraft-Regierung war sehr besorgt wegen ihres Images. Darüber, die Leuchtende Neue Hoffnung für die Gesamte Menschheit zu sein oder was auch immer der letzte Wahlslogan gewesen sein musste.

Es wäre ein wenig erschütternd, wenn über einhundertausend Leute diesem schönen Ideal den Rücken zugekehrt hatten und stattdessen Anarchie bevorzugten! Sehe nicht so gut aus auf den Bannern während des Neujahrszuges, oder? ´Peacecraft ganz nett, Anarchie ist besser!´

“Ah, Himmel, hör dir das an!” Duo lehnte sich zurück, um sich in seinem Stuhl zu dehnen und seine Gelenke klackerten wie Kastagnetten. “Hier, wenn du rumstehst und aussieht, als würdest du gleich einschlafen, warum massierst du mir nicht die Schultern? Ich saß stundenlang so da.”

Wufei murmelte etwas. Seine Hände legten sich wie von selbst auf einen harten, bemuskelten Rücken, ohne dass sein Gehirn irgendeinen Beitrag dazu leistete.

“Wenn du Anarchie sagst … meinst du ein System. Nicht nur – generelle Disorganisation. Du redest über Anarchismus.” Das war keine Frage. Als seine Hände zu kneten begannen und Duo ein überraschtes, aber beglücktes Grunzen von sich gab, sammelten sich die Gedanken in Wufeis Kopf. Das Fehlen einer Währung. Die Graffitis auf der Wand – die großen Mottos und die kleinen Worte. Das krankhafte Fehlen von Regeln in Freeport.

“Nehme ich an. Irgendwie. Hmmm.” Duos Muskeln begannen, unter Wufeis Händen zu schmelzen, so wie es auch Sallys getan hatten, als sie ihn dazu gedrängt hatte, das Gleiche für ihn zu tun. “Wenn das bedeutet, dass alle frei sind und sich um sich selbst kümmern, dann ist das so.”

“Ich hab zwei Typen geholfen, die Lichter auf der vierten Straße zu wechseln”, erwiderte Wufei. Dahinter versteckte sich ein Argument, aber er war immer noch zu entstetzt, um es in Worte fassen zu können.

“Hast du?” Duo klang eher überrascht und ehrlich erfreut.

“Das waren nur irgendwelche Leute – warum haben sie die Lichter ausgewechselt?”

“Im ganzen Sektor gehen die Lichter immer wieder aus. Macht Krach. Gehen immer dann aus … wenn Leute vorbeigehen.” Duo klang zu klingen, als hätte man ihm Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht.

Wufei schaute abwesend seinen Fingern zu, wie sie begannen, die Knoten in Duos Nacken zu kneten, unterhalb seines Haaransatzes.

“Aber warum haben sie sie ausgewechselt? Ist da eine Organisation, die sie dazu bevollmächtigt hat?”

“Niemand ist bevollmächtigt. Sie haben sie gewechselt, weil sie den Krach von ausgehenden Lampen bei sich Zuhause nicht mehr hören wollten.”

“Aber was, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten?”

“Hätte es jemand anderes getan. Gott…” Duo drehte den Nacken langsam nach links und rechts, gegen den Druck von Wufeis Fingern.

“Aber– aber–“ Langsam konnte Wufei wieder klar denken. Was in ihm die Frage aufwarf, warum zur Hölle er Maxwells Schultern massierte?!

Duo begann zu schnurren; Wufei riss seine Hände fort. Er ignorierte das kleine enttäuschte Mauzen hinter ihm, als er auf den anderen Drehstuhl zu marschierte. Er saß so aufrecht wie ein Richter und drehte sich, um seinen Informanten anblicken zu können, die Hände auf den Knien.

“Maxwell, Anarchie funktioniert nicht. Ihr könnt nicht so ein politisches System haben. Vor allem auf einer Kolonie!”

Duo schien nicht besonders beeindruckt durch Wufeis Pose oder seine spontane Herausforderung. Er dehnte sich, um die letzten Verspannungen zu lösen.

“Genau genommen liegt es daran, dass wir auf einer Kolonie sind, dass es so gut funktioniert”, murmelte er. “Das ist echt einfach. Wir haben hier eine grundlegende Motivation, die das ganze Ding am Laufen halt.”

“Nämlich?”

“Überleben.”

Duos Lächeln war grausam. Er beugte sich faul nach vorne, schaltete die vorrübergehende Energiequelle des Stabilisators aus und schnappte sich ein Teil der Verkleidung.”

“Wir haben kein politisches System als solches gewählt. Ein paar tausend Knastvögel haben damit angefangen, weil sie ihr Bestes gaben, um am Leben zu bleiben, aber dieses Mal ohne Cops oder Aufseher. Ein paar von ihnen waren Anarchisten – nicht die verträumte Sorte mit Flusen im Kopf; die bombenwerfende Sorte, weshalb sie ursprünglich auch weggesperrt worden. Aber davon abgesehen, dass sie den anderen die grundlegende Idee vermittelt haben, glaube ich nicht, dass ihnen viele zugehört haben, vor allem, weil sie durchgeknallt waren.

Dann, ein paar Jahre danach, brauchten ein paar Piraten und Schmuggler ganz verzweifelt einen Ort, um sich zu verstecken, und sie halfen ihnen. Und dann kamen andere, die einen Hafen gesucht haben, einen letzten Ausweg. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je von einem gehört habe, der hierher kam, weil er Frieden gesucht hatte oder irgendso eine politische Sache, die mit –ismus endet. Sie haben einfach keine Wahl mehr; wenn sie draußen bleiben, enden sie entweder tot, angepasst oder zerbrochen, und sie entscheiden sich, dass Freeport ihre einzige Möglichkeit ist, zu überleben, auch wenn es nicht die angenehmste ist. Und von da an haben sich die Dinge verstelbstständigt. Wir verselbstständigen uns immer noch. Das System und die Kolonie ändern sich ständig, mit jedem neuen Migranten, der es durch die Quarantäne schafft, mit seiner eigenen Idee davon, was er tun will, um den nächsten Tag lebendig zu überstehen.”

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf rigoros. “Nein, warte. Das ist– Ihr habt eine Firma, richtig? Die Freeport Corporation, die zur Schiffsbauindustrie gehört. Die kontrollieren alles.”

“Das ist nur ein Stück Papier. Freeport agiert als Gruppe; ausgebildete Verhandler beschäftigen sich mit den Werften, damit die Anwälte glücklich sind und alle werden mit dem bezahlt, was bei den Verträgen rausspringt. Der Rest des Geldes geht auf ein paar Konten quer über die Space Sphere verteilt, um die notwendigen Güter für die Kolonie zu besorgen. Maschinen, Teile, Essen, Kleidung, medizinischer Kram, so’n Zeugs.”

“Aber die Leute arbeiten in den Werften! Und– Und du reparierst für sie auch Mechas! Wer bezahlt das? Warum machen die Leute das?!”

“Wenn wir nicht in den Werften arbeiten oder die Mechas reapieren oder Dinge auf der Kolonie richten, dann würden die Dinge auseinander brechen und wir würden alle sterben. Überleben, ich hab’s dir gesagt. Ist eigentlich eine ganz einfache Wahl, wenn du dich entscheiden musst, ob du arbeitest oder Vakuum kaust. Wir organisieren den Kram selbst, stellen sicher, dass die Schichten abgedeckt sind, wählen Aufsichten, die sich darum kümmern, dass es klappt, stellen sicher, dass es Leute gibt, die die Schiffsverträge aufsetzen und all das. Ich hoffe, das klingt jetzt nicht zu einfach, ist es nicht. Unser Durchschnittsbürger ist bestenfalls ein Kriechtier; das Zeug zu organisieren, kann hart sein. Die, die zu viel Selbstbewusstsein haben, werden gebeten, an etwas zu arbeiten, wo sie nicht mit anderen zusammenarbeiten müssen; es gibt immer ‘ne Menge zu tun. Aber letztendlich arbeiten wir alle zusammen. Haben keine Wahl. Wenn wir’s verkacken, na ja, dann ist dieser Ort am Arsch.”

“Aber– Aber was hält–“ Wufei rieb sich aggressiv über die Stirn. Konzentrier dich. Der nächste Gedanke kam direkt vom Agenten Chang, dem Preventer. “Was hält die Leute davon ab, zu stehlen und jeden umzubringen?”

“Alle anderen”, antwortete Duo trocken.

“… Was?”

“Wir haben keine hübschen Ideale in Freeport. Wenn wir die hätten, hätten wir sie schon längst verkauft. Anarchie ist selbstsüchtig. Die Leute kümmern sich zuerst um sich selbst. Aber wir haben keine Gesetze, die die Leute von abhalten, ihren Nachbarn umzubringen. Und wenn du siehst, dass das einer macht, wer sagt, dass du nicht der Nächste bist? Also beobachten die Leute sich gegenseitig und achten auch auf einander. Die meisten von uns haben eh nichts, für dass es sich lohnen würde, sie umzurbingen, nur ein paar gute, starke Freunde, die uns beerdigen und dann losziehen und ein paar echt unangenehme Fragen stellen, wenn es trotzdem passiert.”

“Das bedeutet Anarchie! Äh, ich– Ich meine, das ist – Chaos! Das bedeutet Chaos!”

“Ja, ja. Ich wusste, dass dich das aufregen würde”, kicherte Duo, während er das Gehäuse anpasste. “Verdammt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Kamera da. Ich hab das verdammte Ding in Scythe gelassen.”

Wufei sah ihn böse an. “Was hält jemanden davon ab, jetzt gleich hierrein zu stürmen und–“

“Ich hab echt gute Schlösser an der Tür”, schnurrte Duo. “Allerdings liegt das an den Werkzeugen, die ich hier hab. Die gehören nicht mir, sondern Freeport. Ich hab sie bekommen, weil ich ein großartiger Mechaniker bin und Suit-Teile reparieren kann, aber sie sind schwer zu ersetzen, also will ich nicht, dass sie gestohlen werden.”

“Aber– Okay, was ist mit Babka! Sie hat keine guten Schlösser. Ich bekäme ihre Tür mit einem Tritt auf. Und sie hat Fenster zu Straße.”

“Babka hat nichts, was sich zu stehlen lohnt.” Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte.

“Das ist nicht der Punkt!” Wufei schaute auf den Boden, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte, was genau der Punkt war. Das Lächeln der stolzen Babka knabberte an seinen Gedanken. Ihr Zimmer, vollgestopft mit Möbeln, die keiner wollen würde, und beinahe keinem Luxus– “Was ist mit diesen silbernen Bilderrähmen?”

Ein Stuhl rammte gegen die Werkbank – Wufei war erschrocken, aber Duo stand bereits direkt vor ihm. Zwei Hände schlugen gegen seine Armlehnen, kärkerten Wufei ein.

Duo lächelte so wie früher, als er Shinigami genannt wurde. Seine Stimme war ein mörderisches Flüstern, kaum fünf Zentimeter von Wufeis Gesicht entfernt. “Wenn jemand die Bilder von Babkas toten Kindern stehlen würde, würden ich und Gilla, und Ivanov und Lucy sie jagen und ganz langsam zerstückeln… Deswegen werden sie niemals gestohlen…”

Wufeis Reflexe schrien, seine Hände waren nur einen Lufthauch von Duos Brust entfernt, automatisch gehoben, um sich gegen eine mögliche Attacke zu wappnen. Duo sagte nichts, während er immer noch über ihm lauerte. Wufei ließ seine Arme langsam sinken, als er versuchte, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

“Das funktioniert für Babka.” Seine Stimme war ein wenig heiser. “Was ist mit den anderen alten Damen–“

“Die haben auch alle Freunde. Deine Freunde und dein Ruf sind deine einzige Währung in Freeport. Wir sind ein selbstsüchtiger Haufen, aber wir behalten im Hinterkopf, dass sie heute vielleicht dich brauchen, aber morgen brauchst du sie.”

“Das ist… äh, barbarisch.” Wufei schüttelte langsam den Kopf und bemerkte, wie er langsam versuchte, sich zurückzuziehen. Duo war ihm immer noch sehr nahe, seine Augen leuchteten im Licht der Werkbank. “Du sagst– Du sagst, dass das alles– … keinerlei Kontrolle unterliegt und sich jeder nur darum kümmert, was ihn betreffen könnte?! Es gibt kein– kein Gesetz – das die Hilflosen beschützt?! Die vom unteren Rand der Gesellschaft?!”

“Wer beschützt sie denn draußen?”, antwortete Duo kalt, richtete sich auf und wand sich wieder seinem Stuhl zu. “Die Cops, die sich nicht trauen, in die richtig schlimmen Slums zu gehen? Die Preventer, die so wenig Personal haben, dass sie nur in den kriegsgeschädigten Ländern sind, um die Feuer klein zu halten? Die Leute vom Rand der Gesellschaft, wie du sie nennst, sind die, die nach Freeport kommen. Und die meisten bleiben. Ein paar gehen zurück in die Ghettos. Nach Neo-Tokyo und seine Bordelle. In die überfüllten Gefängnisse. In die Suppenküchen und Wohlfahrtsschlangen, die von hunderttausenden arbeitslosen Soldaten übervölkert werden. Ist ihre Entscheidung. Ist mir völlig egal.”

“Das ist einfach…” Wufei war entsetzt und nicht nur als ein Vertreter von Recht und Ordnung. Das ging gegen so viel, das ihm beigebracht wurde und an das er glaubte. “Ich kann nicht fassen, dass das funktioniert!”

“Definiere ´funktionieren´. Haben wir mehr Gewalt als die meisten anderen Kolonien? Sicher. Ist es dunkel, kalt und müffelt? Schon, ja. Haben wir Herumtreiber und Psychopathen und Unzufriedene und Rebellen? Ja, und wir umarmen sie! Sind wir alle nur einen Unfall vom totalen Untergang und einem Loch in der Außenhülle entfernt? Darauf kannst du einen lassen! Gibt es hier sterbende Kinder, die essen klauen, mit Drogen handeln und kaum besser als Ratten leben, wie sie es immernoch in jedem Slum tun, sogar in den reichsten Ländern? Nein.”

“Nein? Warum, wer füttert sie?”, schnappte Wufei. “Wen interessiert das?”

“Freeport hat keine Gesetze, aber wir haben schon Traditionen, wie wir die Dinge tun.” Duo legte den Stabilisator vorsichtig zur Seite und fischte einen mechanischen Arm unter der Werkbank hervor. “Da ist die Quarantäne- Wir lassen jeden rein, aber sie müssen mit der Arbeit klarkommen, die sie dafür machen müssen. Ist eine ehrliche Warnung. Dann gibt es da die Grundlagen. Jeder bekommt Essen umsonst, Klamotten umsonst, eine Wohnung umsonst, eine Ausbildung umsonst.”

“… Klingt nach Sozialismus.”

“Nur der Teil. Aber es geht nicht um hübsche Prinzipien. Auch das ist selbstsüchtig!” Duo warf ihm ein wölflisches Grinsen zu, als er mit einem dreckigen Lappen altes Öl von einem Schraubenkopf wischte. “Wenn wir sie nicht füttern und einkleiden würden, würden Mord und Diebstahl durch die verdammte Decke schießen. Dann gibt es die Überprüfungen am Import.”

“Was ist das?”

“Ist dir aufgefallen, dass ich kein Stück der Ladung aus Scythe mit mir genommen habe?”

“Ja.”

“Freeport kriegt Anteile von allem, was eingeführt wird. Das ist … irgendwie kompliziert. Du würdest es nicht verstehen.”

“Tue ich und es klingt nach Kommunismus”, schoss Wufei säuerlich zurück.

“Du magst diese –ismus-Dinger wirklich, oder”, sagte Duo gedehnt. “Na ja, es ist kein Kommunismus, denn was mir gehört, gehört verdammt noch mal mir. So wie Scythe. Wie meine Kamera, die ich jetzt wirklich gerne hätte, und mein Laptop und so ein Zeugs. Aber die Leute mögen niemanden, der Sachen hortet; sowas kann einen Aufruf anzetteln, also haben wir ein Auge darauf, was reinkommt. Und eine Sache ist mal klar: Wir erlauben keine harten Drogen und Waffen in Freeport. Das ist kein Gesetz, das ist gesunder Menschenverstand. Es gibt zu viele empfindlichen Mechanismen, die verdammt schwer zu ersetzen wären, wenn einer high und durchgeknallt mit einer Uzi um sich ballert. Das heißt, alles, was nach Freeport reinkommt, muss überprüft werden–“

“Von wem?”

“Von den Leuten”, Duo zuckte mir den Schultern. “Frank, der bei uns den Zoll abgenommen hat, ist kein Angestellter. Er ist nur ein Typ. Alle drei Wochen arbeitet er auf den Werften oder so und ab und zu arbeitet er auf dem Kehrer Corvette Calisto, wenn er nach L4 will, um seine Tochter und seine Ex zu sehen. Wenn er Zeit hat, arbeitet er am Zoll.”

“Wenn er kein Angestellter ist, was hält ihn dann davon ab, Bestechungsgelder anzunehmen oder Fracht zu stehlen?”, forderte Wufei ihn heraus.

“Was hat ein Angestellter zu sein damit zu tun?”, schnaubte Duo. “Was glaubst du, wie sich deine gesuchten Terroristen durch die Kolonien bewegen, wenn sie die Leute am Flughafen nicht bestechen? Wenn’s darum geht, sich was abzuzweigen… Würdest du dein Schwert da durch die Gepäckannahme schicken? Du kannst nicht so süß und naiv sein, wenn es darum geht, wie die Dinge da draußen funktionieren.”

Wufeis Blick hätte Stahlplatten zerschneiden können; Duo grinste begeistert und nahm einen Größe-6-Schraubenschlüssel.

“Frank mag mal was mitgehen lassen, was ihm gefällt, aber auch nur, wenn er glaubt, der Frachter würde es nicht vermissen, wenn er nicht will, das sein paar taffe Seemänner seine Leber mit ihren Knöcheln überprüfen. Und der Grund, warum Frank am Zoll arbeitet und niemals Bestechung akzeptieren würde, um harte Drogen oder Waffen durchzulassen, ist erneut die einfache Frage des Überlebens. Wenn Frank und die anderen nicht ihren Job machen, dann staut es sich am Zoll entweder endlos auf und wichtige Güter, die wir brauchen, schaffen es nicht mehr in die Kolonie, oder die Leute kommen rein ohne Überprüfung und am Ende ist vielleicht Frank derjenige, die von einem aufgebrachten Uzi-schwänkenden Junkie niedergeschossen wird.”

“Sie finden Leute, die die ganze Arbeit machen? Nur– … Freiwillige?!”

“Es gibt immer zehn Mal mehr ätzende Jobs als Freiwillige.” Duo lächelte säuerlich, als er die Bolzen an der Außenhülle des mechanischen Arms untersuchte. “Aber ja, das ist die Grundlage. Jeder in Freeport hat so etwa drei bis vier Jobs. Ich zum Beispiel bin hauptsächlich Mechaniker. Das–“, er stupste den Arm vorsichtig mit dem Werkzeug in seiner Hand an, “ist mein Hauptjob. Aber ich bin auch ein Scherenmann und ein Freihändler. So halte ich Scythe am laufen. Und– … da mischen sich noch ein paar andere Jobs rein.”

Er langte nach dem Laptop und Wufei hatte den Eindruck, er hätte beinahe etwas anderes gesagt, aber es sich dann anders überlegt.

“Was ist mit–“

“Schau, Mann, so sehr, wie ich den Ausdruck vom überwältigten Hering in deinem Gesicht jetzt gerade genieße, ich muss echt hieran arbeiten. Die Hälfte der Schaltkreise sind durchgeschmort. Ich hab die Ersatzteile, aber ich muss sie mit der Hardware verknüpfen. Das wird ein Weilchen dauern.” Duo hatte ein paar Aufstellungen auf seinem Laptop aufgerufen und druckte sie über einen kleinen, billigen Drucker in der Ecke aus.

“Aber…” Wufei schüttelte sich, als er bemerkte, dass das ziemlich jämmerlich herauskam.

Er glaubte Duo nicht, auch wenn der Schmuggler dafür bekannt war, nie zu lügen. Sogar gestern hatte er ihrer beider Leben riskiert, um Informationen Drogenhändlern und organisierten Schmugglern zu entlocken, während er mit der Wahrheit sehr erfinderisch umging, aber er hatte nie wirklich gelogen. Aber Wufei konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er ihm gerade gesagt hat. Es … ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

“Wir quatschen später weiter. Viel später. Wir werden ein Weilchen ganz schön was um die Ohren haben, wegen dem Mechaniker-Job, dem Scherenmann-Zeugs und Carver und dieses ganze Thema ist tabu, wenn wir irgendwo draußen auf den Straßen unterwegs sind. Aber hey!” Duo warf ihm das begeisterte, köderne Grinsen zu, mit dem sich Wufei langsam anzufreunden schien. “Du bist hier der große Ermittler! Und ein Gelehrter, offensichtlich. Ich hab dir alle nötigen Informationen gegeben; den Rest solltest du selbst herausfinden können.”

Ja, warum auch nicht? Wufei machte ein böses Gesicht, als er aufstand und zu dem Witzbold hinüber ging. Er würde mindestens ein paar Wochen in Freeport festhängen. Er würde Zeit haben, seine eigenen Untersuchungen anzustellen. Duo … log sicherlich nicht, aber, nun, oh, der bezopfte Bastard tat mit Sicherheit _irgendwas_ , um Wufei zu verwirren, denn nichts davon ergab irgendeinen Sinn. So konnte eine Kolonie nicht funktionieren. Wufei konnte die Augen offen halten und herausfinden, wie die Dinge hier wirkich funktionierten, als unvoreingenommener Ermittler.

Und er würde sich nicht wieder so übel von Duo erwischen lassen. Überwältigter Hering, im Ernst…

Er trat gegen die Achse von Duos Drehstuhl und fühlte sich irgendwie besser in Anbetracht der unsicher aufgerissenen Augen, die er dafür bekam.

“Setz dich in den anderen Stuhl, Maxwell. Du fängst an, die Schaltkreise zu verbinden, ich werde das Ding öffnen und die durchgebrannten Schaltkreise entfernen.”

Duo sah ihn an mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wertschätzung. Dann grinste er. “Klingt gut.”

Wufei ließ sich in dem leer gewordenen Sitz nieder, er war noch warm von Duo, wärmte seinen Rücken. Sein Verstand fühlte sich taub ab; durch die Überraschung und all die Fragen und Details, die er die letzten Tage herausgefunden hatte, die um seine Aufmerksamkeit bettelten und darum, in seine verrückte Theorie einbezogen zu werden, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er noch nicht genug Informationen hatten, eine ordentliche Analyse anzufertigen. Im Gegensatz dazu fühlte sich der Schraubschlüssel in seiner Hand versichernd real an. Etwas Handarbeit und Mechanik kamen ihm im Moment regelrecht attraktiv vor.

Aber es gab eine Sache, bei der keine Verwirrungen oder Fragen hinnehmen würde.

“Duo?”

“Hm?” Duo sah nicht auf, während er durch Mikrochips in einer Schachtel stöberte. Er hatte die Auswertung der Schaltkreise mit einem Nagel in der Wand vor sich aufgehangen und sah regelmäßig darauf.

“Ich muss dir noch eine Frage stellen.” Nur eine. Diese war wichtig, sie war für die Mission.

“Versprochen? Okay, was ist es?”

“… Warum hilfst du mir, Carver zu finden?”

Duo nahm einen Mikrochip heraus und starrte seine Teilenummer an.

“Vielleicht will ich einfach nicht, dass er mit meiner Schwester ausgeht”, sagte er leise.

Wufei nickte knapp und attackierte den ersten Bolzen.

+

Den Arm zu reparieren dauerte sogar noch länger als beim Stabilisator und irgendwann musste Wufei den Haufen kaputter Computer im Garten auf der Suche nach etwas durchwühlen, das als Xcom90 Kontrollchip durchgehen konnte. Bevor sie ins Bett gingen, aßen sie den Borscht – er war nicht so schlecht, wie Duo behauptet hatte, aber auch nicht besonders gut. Wufei stellte keine weiteren Fragen; er musste zunächst weiter beobachten, bevor er das bewerten konnte, was Duo ihm gesagt hatte. Davon abgesehen warf Duo ihm schräge Blicke zu, als würde er erwarten, Wufei würde einknicken und ihn mit weiteren Fragen durchlöchern und vorher würde Wufei sich die Kugel geben. Die Frage, wie Freeport sich selbst davon abhielt, augenblicklich zu implodieren, war für die Mission nicht grundlegend und solange Duo ihn führen würde, wie er es versprochen hatte, hatte Wufei genug Zeit, das selbst herauszufinden.

Er rollte sich in seinem Schlafsack zusammen und starrte das Heft seines Schwertes an, das in dem zerteilten Licht glänzte, das durch die ständig zugezogenen Fenster leuchtete. Er hörte den Geräuschen des Bettgestells und einem Gähnen zu, Duo legte sich für die Nacht hin. Das Heulen und das Krachen eines Zuges über ihnen ließ ihn sich anspannen und beinahe aufsetzen – seine Alarmglocken waren beinahe wieder auf ihrem Originalzustand, jetzt da man ihm gesagt hatte, dass es keine wirkliche Organisation gab, die zwischen ihm und dem Tanz der Schiffe und Satelliten draußen stand. Als die Echos erstarben, schloss er seine Augen und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Anarchismus… ein Wunschtraum. Entweder ein tobendes Monster namens Chaos, das jeden auf seinem Weg verschlang und in den Wahnsinn trieb, oder eine freundliche Gemeinschaft von Träumern, die dachten, dass Menschen tief innen drin wirklich nett waren, und in Wohlwollen und Gleichheilt lebten, bis sie auf die wirkliche Welt trafen, die sie zerstörte. Beide dieser Extreme benutzten den gleichen Namen und Anarchie deckte zudem tausende Nuancen dazwischen ab. Aber keinen davon hatte je wirklich funktioniert. Nun ja, soweit Wufei wusste. Er hatte politische Systeme und Philosophie während seiner Schulzeit studiert, aber er hatte sich hauptsächlich auf asiatische Geschichte und postkoloniale Politik konzentriert. Wufei schlief ein, während er Möglichkeiten abwegte, wie er Antworten erhalten konnte, ohne deswegen verspottet zu werden und zu viel Zeit oder Mühe rein zu invenstieren, wo doch die Mission und das Überleben seine erste Prioriät sein mussten. Vielleicht konnte er sich den Laptop leihen und ein bisschen recherchieren, während Duo an ein paar Mecha-Teilen arbeiten musste…

Als Wufei am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war Duo an der Werkbank und packte den Stabilisator vorsichtig in eine Kiste. Er trug ein enges schwarzes Shirt und seine mit einer Sprungfeder versehenen Scheide an den Oberarm gebunden. Gut. Das so aus, als könnte Wufei die Politik heute vergessen. Sie würden an etwas viel wichtigerem arbeiten: diesen Hund Carver zu finden.

“Wird heute Morgen wohl auf die Pizza hinauslaufen, Kumpel. Außer du willst genug Energieriegel essen, um dich mehr als sechs Stunden aufrecht zu halten. Heute gehen wir nach Zap. Das ist beinahe auf der anderen Seite der Station und einen Großteil des Weges werden wir gehen müssen.”

“Können wir da drüben nichts essen?” Wufei fingen die Energieriegel an, zum Hals heraus zu hängen. Auch wenn er sie immer noch der Pizza vorziehen würde.

“Ah, nein. In Zap hab ich Glück, wenn ich ein Glas Wasser kriege.” Das schmallippige, tödliche Lächeln auf Duos Lippen verhieß nichts Gutes. Aber er weigerte sich, das näher zu erklären, als Wufei danach fragte; er reichte ihm nur eine Tasse Kaffee, die stark genug war, um ein Loch in Wufeis Eingeweide zu Brennen, und danach Pizza, die klebrig und zäh genug war, das Loch anschließend wieder zu stopfen.

Das Prickeln von Wufeis Instinkten nahm aufgrund von Duos Stille wegen des ´Frühstücks´ noch zu und verstärkte sich weiter, als er den Schmuggler dabei erwischte, wie er den Federmechanismus seiner Scheide zum zweiten Mal überprüfte. Aber als es Zeit war, zu gehen, legte Duo nicht den Ledermantel des Scherenmannes an; er schlüpfte stattdessen in seine unscheinbare Kehrerjacke.

“Sagen wir einfach mal, es gibt da Leute in Zap, die mich nicht besonders mögen”, gab Duo am Ende zu, als Wufei weiter nachbohrte.

“Warum rufst du die Person dann nicht einfach an?”, fragte Wufei mit den Augen auf ihrer Umgebung, als sie aus der Tür gingen. Die Straßen von Makhno waren leer; er und Duo hatten sich immer noch nicht an den Tag/Nacht-Zyklus des Sektors angepasst.

“Ich muss ihm was zeigen.”

“Mach einen Videoanruf oder schick eine E-Mail. Oder benutzt Freeport Brieftauben?”

“Nee, die Katzen würden sie fressen. Wir haben keine Videoleitungen, nur die normalen und einfachen Telefonleitungen; die muss man schon genug pflegen. Und wegen der E-Mail… Es ist so, dass ein paar der besten Hacker unserer Zeit in Freeport leben, und, Überraschung, Überraschung, sie haben nicht sehr viel Respekt vor der Privatsphäre anderer und so’n Zeugs. Mein Netzwerk ist jetzt Yuy-geprüft; niemand knackt dieses Baby! Kann ich aber von dem Typen, mit dem ich mich treffe, nicht behaupten. Und was ich ihm zeigen werde… Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass sich das über das Netz der Kolonie verbreitet. Deswegen gehen wir persönlich. Eigentlich wird eine ganze Menge in Freeport persönlich gemacht. Die Leute sehen gern, mit wem sie es zu tun haben, und so eine große Kolonie ist es nicht.”

“Aber manche Orte sind gefährlich”, erinnerte Wufei ihn giftig, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und auf die Luftschleuse zusteuerten.

“Jupp. Deswegen nehmen wir den langen Weg statt dem Zug. Die Typen in Zap arbeiten auf den Werften, wenn nötig, in der Mecha- und Schiffsverwaltung und hauptsächlich in den Pilotenabschnitten, also sind sie den ganzen Tag über unterwegs. Die haben keine echte Schicht. Wir könnten jeder Zeit im Zug über einen stolpern und wenn die mich sehen und das gewissen Leuten erzählen… Na ja, das könnte ein wenig unangenehm werden”, schloss Duo mit einem rasiermesserscharfen Lächeln.

Ein wenig unangenehm. Das von einem Typen, der mal dachte, schwer bewaffnete Convoys voller Mobile Dolls ganz allein anzugreifen, sei eine gute Taktik und ´eine Menge Spaß´. Wufei ging erneut sicher, dass sein Schwert, das er sich auf den Rücken gebunden hatte, leicht zugänglich war und leicht aus dem Heft zu ziehen war.

Sie nahmen etwas, was Duo als ´die Nebenstraße´ bezeichnete: gehen anstatt das Shuttle zu nehmen, Straßen zu vermeiden und stattdessen durch die Gassen gehen, gewisse Gegenden zu vermeiden, ohne dass es dafür einen offensichtlichen Grund gab, und die kleineren Luftschleusen und Diensttunnel zu nehmen. Sie mieden jeden Sektor, in dem die Schichten die Menschen auf die Straßen trieben, was die Reise ziemlich verschlungen machten. Wufei sah auf seine Uhr, als er den Namen Emilio Zapata auf einem Schild über einer kleineren Luftschleuse sah. Sie gingen seit drei Stunden mit der vorsichtigen Stille von Soldaten, die sich in potientiell feindlichem Gebiet befanden.

Nach all der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hatte Wufei erwartet, ´Zap´seine eine Art Ghetto. Tatsächlich sah es wie ein Spiegelbild von Makhno und den anderen Sektoren, die er bisher gesehen hatte, aus und war irgendwie besser gepflegt, mit guter Straßenbeleuchtung und ordentlich gestrichenen Wänden und Gebäuden. Anstelle von Schrottplätzen gab es regelmäßig offene Areale mit langen Bänken und Tischen. Obwohl Duo einen großen Bogen um diese machte, erhaschte Wufei einen Blick auf etwas, dass in einem davon eine Art Glückspiel stattfand. Er sah keine Spielplätze und sie gingen an einen Basketball- und einem Tennisfeld vorbei, die von grellen Flutlichtern erhellt wurden.

Duo vermied Menschen und hielt sich an die Gassen und Hinterhöfe. Er hatte seinen Zopf hinten in seine Jacke gestopft, sein Pony hing ihm über die Augen und er lächelte unschuldig und nichts sagend. Wufei hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit seinem Halsband und seinem Schwert noch mehr herausstach. Er versuchte, sich wie Duo zu bewegen, seine Körpersprache etwas weniger bedrohlich aussehen zu lassen. Aber das lag nicht in seiner Natur. Ein paar Leute starrten sie aus den Fenstern hinaus an. Duo ging schnell.

Nachdem er sich schnell umgesehen hatte, schlürfte Duo in eine dunkle Gasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden. Hinter einem geöffneten Fenster weinte ein Baby, das erste Zeichen eines Kindes überhaupt; die meisten Einwohner Zaps schienen junge Leute Mitte bis Ende zwanzig zu sein. Auf halbem Weg die Straße hinunter drehte Duo sich ruckartig um und ging ein paar Schritte auf eine Kellertreppe zu. Er sah sich schnell um, bevor er anklopfte. Nachdem eine Minute lang nichts passiert war, klopfte er erneut.

Auf das entfernte Quietschen eines Bettgestells folgte das Gegrummel von jemanden, der sich auf die Tür zubewegte. “–nur zwei verdammte Stunden geschlafen, was willst du, ist besser wichtig, du–“

“Cesar”, zischte Duo nahe des Schlüssellochs.

Das Gegrummel brach abrupt ab, dann gab es ein Klackern und ein ein Gefummel am Schloss und dem Türgriff. Ein Mann in seinen Dreißigern zog die Tür schnell auf und starrte Duo kurz mit geweiteten Augen an.

“Fuck, schaff deinen Arsch hier rein!” Der Mann schnappte sich Duos Arm und zog ihn in den Raum. Wufei hatte sein Schwert bei der ersten Bewegung des Mannes gezogen, aber Duo sah nicht alarmiert aus, als er über die Türschwelle stolperte.

“Hi, Cesar. Wie läuft´s?” Duo klopfte seine zerknitterte Kehrerjacke glatt und lächelte. Es sah tatsächlich ehrlich und freundlich aus, als wäre die plötzliche und kräftige Einladung völlig normal. Wufei folgte ihm, schob das Schwert zurück in sein Heft; der Mann schloss die Tür hinter ihm, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick in die Gasse draußen geworfen hat.

Cesar warf Duo einen verschlafenen Blick zu. Er war ein großer Mann, beinahe zwei Meter groß, Arme und Beine mit Muskel bepackt, die fließend in sein Körperfett übergingen. Er hatte Ansätze eines Bauchs da, wo früher vermutlich mal ein Six Pack gewesen war, die von einem abgenutzten alten T-Shirt mit Schweißflecken bedeck waren, die wie Heiligenscheine unter den Armen aussahen. Kurze Shorts und Socken wegen der Kälte waren alles, was er sonst noch anhatte. Er brauchte dringend eine Rasur, aber sein Haar war kurzgeschoren, was mit seinem müden, im Schatten liegenden Gesicht seltsam wirkte.

“Sorry, dass ich dich geweckt habe, Mann”, murmelte Duo, während er zu dem ungemachten Bett nickte, das kaum sichtbar war in dem zweiten der beiden kleinen Zimmer. “Ich wusste nicht, dass du deine Schichten teilst.”

“Is’ okay. Was ist los? Wer ist das?” Wufei erhielt ein weiteres Mal die übliche Untersuchung.

“Freund von mir.”

“Kann ich sehen”, bemerkte Cesar mit einem leichten Grinsen, als er das Halsband bemerkte. Dann wurden seine Augen schmall, als er Wufeis Haltung, seine Augen untersuchte. “Selber Deal wie mit dem letzten Kerl?”

“Ja.” Duo hatte ein wenig gezögert, bevor er genickt hat.

“Du lebst gefährlich, Maxwell. Ist mir egal, dass ein paar der Älteren auf deiner Seite sind. Wenn die Leute hier herausfinden, dass du mit Preventern zusammenarbeitest, teeren und federn sie dich.”

Wufei spannte sich an und blickte zu Duo, aber der tat nichts als mit den Schultern zu zucken. “Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Wenn alle mich mögen würden, wäre das Leben langweilig.”

“Bist du deswegen in Zapata? Du magst den Nervenkitzel?” Cecars Lachen klang mehr wie ein Niesen.

“Ja, dafür lebe ich”, erwiderte Duo drollig. “Schau, Cesar, ich bin hinter jemanden her. Hier. Den Typen schon mal gesehen?”

Wufei versuchte, sein Gesicht neutral zu halten, als Duo Carvers Spezifikationen aus seiner Hosentasche zog, sie auseinander faltete und sie dem anderen Mann reichte. Die Akte mit Carvers Infos war in Scythe zurückgeblieben, in Sicherheit, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wann Duo es geschafft hatte, diese Details zu klauen.

Cesar nahm die Bilder mit zu dem Licht über einem kleinen Schreibtisch und sah sie sich vorsichtig an. Seine Rücken war gerade, er hielt sich mühelos gerade, als er sich nach vorne beugte, um die Fotos besser sehen zu können. In einer Scheide, die an seinen Oberschenkel gebunden war, steckte ein Armeemesser, das kaum von den Shorts verdeckt wurde.

“Nicht aus Zap. Da bin ich sicher.”

“Verdammt. Oder vielleicht ´gut´. Wäre hart geworden, ihn hier aufzuspüren. Du hast ihn nie gesehen, auch nicht auf dem Durchweg?”

“Nein, ziemlich sicher nicht. Name? Details?”

“Kenn seinen Namen nicht. Betätigungsfeld: Auftragskiller. Ein Bürger.”

“Sicher?”

“Tötet mir ‘ner Machete. Kennst du viele Auftragskiller, die das da draußen tun?”

“Ja, manche ziehen Messer vor, hab ich gehört. Aber du hast Recht, die sind selten. Die meisten von denen benutzen Scharfschützengewehre und Waffen. Partner?”

“Keine bekannten.”

“Fuck, Maxwell.”

“Ich will ja nicht, dass du den Schläger findest. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er nicht mal beim Militär war.”

“Könnte er trotzdem sein, aber nicht von hier.” Cesar sah sich die Bilder immer noch genau an. “Versuch es in den anderen Sektoren.”

“Werde ich. Kannst du Ausschau nach ihm halten, falls er hier durchkommt?”

“Irgendjemand, mit dem er vermutlich reden wird?”

“Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht Finns Leute. Vielleicht versucht er, mit den Piraten rauszukommen. Aber meine Vermutung ist, dass er die gleiche Route benutzen wird, wie die, mit der er rein kam. Ich denke, Ravachols Freihändler haben ihn durch die Blockade gebracht.”

“Ravachol, dieser Typ von L2? Wenn dein Mann solche Verbindungen hat, warum sollte er dann hierher kommen?”

“Er ist groß, er ist fies, er könnte ein Ex-Militär sein und er arbeitet viel mit Terroristen und Guerillas.”

“In Europa? Asien?”

“… Nein, hauptsächlich im All.”

“Dann bist du im falschen Sektor, Duo.”

“Du hast vermutlich Recht. Aber ich musste sicher gehen. Du bist meine einzige Antenne in Zap, Cesar.”

“Ich fühl mich so geehrt”, schniefte Cesar. “Ich würde euch Jungs ja was zu essen anbieten, aber ich bin gerade Mitten in meiner Nacht und davon abgesehen will ich eigentlich nicht, dass ihr hier rumhängt. Ich hab genug Probleme. Und keine Beleidung an den stillen Typen da drüben, aber ich mag keine Preventer. Daher…”

“Machen wir uns vom Acker. Danke. Ich schulde dir was. Hast du was für mich?”

“Nein. War ziemlich ruhig hier und ich bin beschäftigt. Bring ein paar Neuankömmlingen bei, wie man sich im All bewegt. Ist total lustig, vor allem wenn sie in ihre Anzüge kotzen.”

“Ich sehe, du hast immer noch diesen Drill-Sergeant-Humor, du sadistischer Hurensohn”, schoss Duo mit einem Grinsen zurück. Cesar schneuzte sich. “Man sieht sich Vielleicht mal wieder bei Fieder’s.”

“Geh aber sicher, dass ich allein trinke, bevor du Hi sagst”, antwortete Cesar duster. “Pass auf, wenn du raus gehst. Pass auf dich auf, Junge.”

“Du auch, Kumpel.”

Wufei folgte Duo ohne ein Wort nach draußen. Sie wanderten die Gasse hinunter und gingen rasch auf die Mauer und die kleine Luftschleuse zu, durch die sie gekommen waren.

“Er wusste über mich Bescheid”, flüsterte Wufei sanft, als sie im Schatten eines Gebäudes anhielten, um eine kleine Gruppe Freunde auf der Straße vorbeiziehen zu lassen, die sich miteinander unterhielten.

“Ja. Cesar ist… Er ist jemand, der mir hier hilft. Ein Kontakt.”

“Ex-OZ.” Das war keine Frage. Wufei hatte schon zu viele von Cesars Leuten getroffen – und getötet – , als könnte er sich dabei irren. Vermutlich ein nicht befehlshabender Offizier, vermutete er, entweder Suits oder schwere Infantrie.

“Sind ein Haufen Leute in Zap, das oder Allianz”, informierte Duo in mit einem Schulterzucken, die Augen auf den vorbeigehenden Männern.

Nun, das erklärte Einiges. Es erklärte nicht die aufrichtige Sorge in Cesars Augen, als er Duo sagte, er solle vorsichtig sein. Wufei fragte sich, wie die zwei Männer sich getroffen und solch ein Band des Vertrauens geschaffen hatten, dass Duo Cesar wissen ließ, wer und was Wufei war und auch Heero vor ihm. Er konnte Duo nicht fragen; sein Begleiter brauchte all seine Aufmerksamkeit für ihren Rausweg. Wufei vertraute ihm still, den besten Weg aus dem Sektor heraus zu finden; es war offensichtlich, dass Duo schon hier gewesen war.

Duo Geschwindigkeit nahm zu und er hob den Kopf, als sie sich der Schleuse nähertem. Fünf Leute saßen auf einer Treppe einen halben Block von ihnen entfernt, bemerkte Wufei ein wenig besorgt. Vorher waren sie nicht da gewesen. Die Männer sahen nicht in ihre Richtung und in Freeport war das ziemlich seltsam. Wufei schätzte die Entfernung; wenn sie mussten, konnten er und Duo wegrennen. Sie waren schneller als alle anderen hier und Duo hatte gezeigt, dass er die Wege in und aus allen Sektoren gut kannte. Wenn sie aus dem Diensttunnel unter der Scheuse schaffen würden, konnten sie sich leicht in den Gassen und Ecken des nächsten Sektors verstecken. Wufei behielt die Männer im Auge, als Duo das Schloss der Schleuse drückte.

Ein Zischen warnte ihn; Duo machte einen schnellen Schritt rückwärts und Wufei fiel auf die Seite, die Hand am Griff seines Schwertes. Da war bereits jemand in der Luftschleuse. Mehrere jemande.

Das schwache Licht des Diensttunnels brach sich auf einem langen Messer. Wufei hörte die Männer auf der Treffe hinter sich schnell aufstehen und noch mehr, die die Straße hinunter gingen, um ihnen den Weg zu blockieren.


	9. Chapter 9

"Que ce soit l'Armée rouge,   
Les flics de Pretoria,   
Malgré le sang qui coule...   
  
Makhnovtchina, Makhnovtchina,   
Armée noire de nos partisans.   
Qui combattez en Ukraine   
Contre les rouges et les blancs!"

~

 _Mag es die Rote Armee sein  
Oder die Bullen von Pretoria   
Obwohl das Blut fließ…   
  
Makhnovtchina, Makhnovtchina,   
Schwarze Armee unserer Partisanen   
Die in der Ukraine kämpften   
Gegen die Roten und die Weißen!_  
  
_\- Bérurier Noir, 'Makhnovtchina'_

+

“Maxwell. Wie nett, dich hier zu sehen.”

Wufei ließ sich einen weiteren Schritt zurückfallen, gab Duo so Platz, auszuweichen. Sechs Männer kamen zu ihrer Rechten die Straße hinauf. Fünf kamen von der Treppe, blockierten den anderen Weg. Drei Männer waren im Diensttunnel, schritten durch die Luftschleuse. Ein paar der Angreifer trugen ihre Waffen offen – zwei lange Metallrohre, ein abgesegter Billardqueue, eine kleine Armbrust – aber die anderen gingen so, als würden auch sie etwas Tödliches mit sich führen.

“Erickson.” Duo war laut und klang gelangweilt und sein Tonfall war in etwa so, als hätte er ihm einen ganz bestimmten Finger direkt vor’s Gesicht gehalten. “Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mir eine Freude ist, stimmt aber nicht. Führst du dich wieder wie ein Trottel auf?”

“Wir haben klar gestellt, was passieren würde, wenn du wieder nach Zapata kommst.”

Erickson war wie ein Erdenmensch gebaut, 30 Zentimeter größer als Duo und breiter und schwerer unter seiner weiten Bomberjacke. Strähniges, blondes Haar fiel über ein blasses Gesicht mit starken, ebenmäßigen Zügen. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, wo er irgendwas hin- und herschwang. Offizier, dachte Wufei sofort. Definitiv OZ. Muss ziemlich jung gewesen sein während des Krieges, er war kaum über Mitte Zwanzig. Einer dieser jungen Wölfe, die Treize verehrt hatten; einer von denen, die dachten, sie seien die neuen Anführer der menschlichen Rasse. Was zur Hölle machte der in Freeport?

Der Mann sah Duo fest an. Er versuchte, kalt und professionell auszusehen, aber Wufei hatte die letzten fünf Jahre gelernt, Menschen zu lesen. Erickson sah Duo an wie ein Junkie seine nächste Dosis ansieht, mit einer Mischung aus Bedürfnis und Abscheu.

Wufei drehte sich um, um sich den Männern hinter ihnen zu stellen, wendete seinen Rücken Duo zu. Shinigami konnte sich um Erickson und die zwei anderen aus dem Diensttunnel kümmern, ohne auch nur ins Schwitzen zu kommen, aber sie beide konnten ganz leicht allein durch die Mehrheit ihrer Gegner überwältigt werden. Das war die schlimmst mögliche taktische Stellung. Erickson hatte seine Falle bemerkenswert und mit durch den Offiziersdienst geschulter Prezision gestellt, wenn man bedacht, dass er nur etwa 40 Minuten gehabt hatte, sie vorzubereiten.

“Sei kein Arsch, Erickson”, sagte Duo gedehnt. “Ich wollte gerade gehen. Ich war hier nicht länger–“

“Du gehst nirgendwohin”, unterbrach Erickson ihn sanft. Wufei fragte sich, warum Duo überhaupt versuchte, seinen Weg hier rauszuqautschen. Erickson würde versuchen, sie umzubringen. Das war offensichtlich.

“Oy, wer sagt, dass du hier das Sagen hast!” Duos Stimme klang laut, der Bariton hallte von den metallenen Straßen wieder, von den ebenmäßigen Vorderseiten der Gebäude und der Wand vor ihnen. Wufei wog ihre Angreifer ab, fragte sich, ob ein paar davon vielleicht Angst hatten. Da waren nur ein paar echte Fanatiker von Ericksons Level in der Gruppe, die Duo mit mörderischen Augen anstarrten, aber der Rest sah genauso bereitwillig und kampfbereit aus.

“Gib mir _einen Grund_ , du–“

“Klappe.” Erickson hatte einen Schritt vorwärts gemacht, unterbrach damit Duos laute Tirade.

Dann wurde ein Fenster hinter ihnen geöffnet, und noch eins, und Wufei bemerkte, was Duo hatte tun wollen. Zwei Frauen bogen um eine Ecke, als sie aus einem Hinterhof heraustraten. Ein ergrauter älterere Mann öffnete eine Tür in der Nähe und humpelte an einer Krücke nach draußen; ein künstliches Bein klimperte gehen den metallischen Gehweg.

“Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht! Was auch immer du mir noch von draußen vorwirfst, ist dein eigenes verdammtes Problem!” Duo hatte einen Schritt rückwärts gemacht, wendete Wufei seinen Rücken zu, blieb außerhalb der Reichweite von Ericksons Waffe. Wufei wollte sich fort bewegen und Duo Raum geben, aber die Männer waren ihm zu nahe, sie waren zu allen Seiten. Die Gegenwart potentieller Zeugen hatte einen beeindruckenden Einfluss auf die Haltung ihrer Angreifer.

Wufei warf einen zweiten Blick auf die Gesichter ihrer möglichen ´Zeugen´ und bewertete die Situation neu. Das halbe Duzent Leute zeigte keine Anzeichen davon, vor einem möglichen Kampf davonzurennen, aber es schien auch nicht so, als würden sie ihn verhindern. Insgesamt beobachteten sie das hier genauso, wie die Leute letztens das Duell im Che-Sektor beobachtet hatten. Was als keine allzu verheißungsvolle Parallele erschien. Wufei fühlte, wie ihn die Ruhe des Kampfes überkam, betäubte sogar seine Wut und seine Empörung; die Chance, hier ohne einen Kampf herauszukommen, war klein und wurde immer kleiner.

“Was ist los?” Es gab ein Flüstern in der anwachsenden Menge hinter den Männern, die ihn und Duo einkesselten, als Leute von ihren Häuser und Straßen hinüberkamen, um zu sehen, worum es bei dieser Versammlung ging. Noch immer sah niemand so aus, als würde er sich einmischen. Vielleicht war es gute Unterhaltung, zu sehen, wie zwei Leute zusammengeschlagen wurden, wenn man keinen Fernseher hatte. Wenn jemand mit Popcorn und einem Hotdog-Stand aufgetaucht wäre, würde Wufei sich vergessen, Scheiß auf die Preventer-Ethik.

“Weiß nicht. Erickson?” Die Worte rauschten durch die Menge, aus verschiedenen Hälsen. Duzende inzwischen. In zivilisierteren Gegenden würden die Leute einen Kampf vermeiden oder die Cops rufen oder nur drinnen bleiben, um eine verirrte Kugel zu vermeiden. Vielleicht machte das Fehlen von Waffen Freeports Bürger mutiger. Zwei von Ericksons Männern hatten sich der Gruppe Zuschauer angeschlossen, weil sie sich als Beobachter offensichtlich wohler fühlten wie als Täter. Trotzdem waren da noch zwölf Mann. Die meisten hatten Knüppel, vier hatten lange Messer gezogen, einer hatte eine Armbrust; ein primitives Teill, aber sie musste auf dieser Distanz gar nicht eleganter sein. Wufei hatte Erickson und seinen zwei Kumpanen den Rücken zugewandt und konnte nicht sehen, was sie dabei hatten.

“Wen haben sie eingekreist? Eine Ratte?”

Die Leute schauten zu, liefen herum, unterhielten sich schnell im Flüsterton. Die Stimme der Menge klang interessiert und besorgt, was Wufei nicht erwartet hatte. Er wagte einen Blick über seine Schulter. Duo brüllte nicht mehr; er starrte Erickson in Grund und Boden, aber sein Kopf war ganz leicht zur Seite geneigt, sein Rücken angespannt, als er dem Gemurmel der Menge zuhörte. Scheinbar waren die Zuschauer ein entscheidenderer Faktor, als Wufei ursprünglich vermutet hatte.

“Weiß nicht. Die Zwei schon mal gesehen?”

“Nein.”

“Sind nicht von hier. Auch nicht aus Haymarket.”

“Sieht mehr danach aus, als hätten Ericksons Jungs sich selbst in die Scheiße geritten.”

“Ein Rattenfänger?”, fragte jemand scharf; Wufei fühlte einen Funken Hoffnung, die Stimme klang nach Sorge und Missachtung und sie bezog sich direkt auf Ericksons vorsätzliche Gewalt. Was war ein Rattenfänger?

“Nein, das ist dieser Terrorist Maxwell.”

Das war einer von Ericksons Männer in der Menge gewesen. Wunderbar. Jemand murmelte Gundam und die Temperatur, die in Freeport ohnehin schon ziemlich frisch war, sank auf arktisches Niveau.

Der Druck von Duos Rücken gegen seinen eigenen war plötzlich weg. Duo hatte einen halben Schritt fort gemacht. Gab ihm den Raum, auszuweichen und zu taktieren.

Wufei löste langsam die Lasche, mit der sein Schwert auf seinem Rücken befestigt war, drehte seinen Körper, um die Bewegung zwischen sich selbst und Duo zu verstecken. Er ließ trotzdem die Finger auf dem Leder der Lasche, ließ die Scheide wie zufällig von seiner Schulter hängen. Wenn Duo ihnen immer noch ihren Weg aus dieser Situation herausquatschen konnte, ohne Blut zu vergießen–

“Erickson.” Eine Frau schritt durch die Menge. Sie hatte ein Einjähriges auf ihrer Hüfte und sie trug den Arbeiteroverall und einen dicken blauen Pullover, auf den grobe Gänseblümchen gestickt waren, aber sie bewegte sich mit natürlicher Authorität; beinahe jeder in der Menge spannte sich plötzlich an, eine weit entfernte Erinnerung ans Strammstehen. Der Rest von Freeport mag ja von Anarchie regiert werden, aber Wufei verstand, dass Zapata eine klare Hierarchie einhielt, die die einstige militärische Ordnung der meisten Einwohner widerspiegelte.

“Maxwell hat Freunde und die werden das herausfinden. Das ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe”, stellte die Frau kurz fest. Ihre Augen waren kalt und hart. Sie hatte eine Narbe am Kinn, die sich bis zum Ohr hochzog; ihr Haar war streng nach hinten gebunden und so weigerte sie sich beinahe spöttisch, auch nur zu versuchen, die Narbe zu verstecken. Sie war Mitte dreißig, schätzte Wufei. Er fragte sich, wie sie in Freeport gelandet war. Sie schien sogar noch mehr Fehl am Platz als Babka.

“Kennen wir uns?”, fragte Duo leise hinter Wufeis Rücken. Seine Stimme klang leicht gefährlich, wie bei einer Katze, die mit einer Maus spielt. Es war offensichtich, dass Duo sich noch nicht als geschlagen betrachtet hatte.

Die Frau warf ihm einen höhnischen Blick zu. “Reba Hamilton-Grey”, ratterte sie hinunter und Wufei konnte beinahe fühlen, wie ein ´Major´ oder ´Colonel´ sich hinter den Namen reihen wollte.

“Schön, dich kennenzulernen. Netten Sektor habt ihr hier, Ma’am. Offen, freundlich und fair”, sagte Duo sarkastisch.

Ihre Augen verschmälerten sich, ihr Mund wurde schmal, aber sie ignorierte den Spott und den Vorwurf ihrem Sektor gegenüber. Sie drehte sich um, während sie das Kind etwas nach oben schob.

“Du hättest nicht hier auftauchen sollen, Pilot”, warf sie ihm über die Schulter zu.

“Meine Güte, das bringt Erinnerungen zurück. Eine Truppe Soldaten gegen zwei kleine Kolonisten”, kicherte Duo. “Greift ihr uns dieses Mal tatsächlich an? Oder wollt ihr uns dazu zwingen, aufzugeben, indem ihr uns droht, sonst eine Kolonie in die Luft zu jagen?”

Hamilton-Grey drehte sich blitzartig um, die Augen lodernd. “ _Wage_ es nicht–“

“Erickson, ich weiß, es geht dir gegen den Strich, deine Flugeinheit zurückzulassen”, fuhr Duo fort und ignorierte sie völlig. Das Kichern klang immer noch in seinen Worten nach, ein spöttischer Nachhall. “Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Freunde hier raus lassen und das auf die Freeport-Art regeln. Du stehst deinen Mann und behandelst mich auch wie einen oder–“

Das Schwert, nach wie vor im Heft, flog über Wufeis Schulter, als er den Träger nach unten zog. Er fing es auf und beschleunigte seine Bewegung, als er zwei Schritte nach vorne ging und es in die Schulter des Mannes rammte, der die Armbrust hielt. Die Armbrust geriet ins Schwanken, ihr Halter schnappte verblüfft nach Luft; das Heft schwenkte zur Seite und erwischte ihn hart am Kiefer, ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite schnellen. Der Mann brach zusammen; die Armbrust traf den Boden. Wufei trat mit seinem Stiefel danach. Zerbrach sie. Keine Schusswaffen mehr.

Der Nachbar des Schützen begann gerade, sich zu drehen, die Augen geweitet – Wufei rammte die Spitze seines Hefts in die Eingeweide des Mannes, schnappte sich dann sein Kinn, als der sich vor Schmerz nach vorne krümmte und ihn nach hinten stolpern ließ, in die Person, die ihm am nächsten stand. Sie gingen mit verhedderten Gliedmaßen zu Boden. Wufei war bereits weiter. Es waren weniger als fünf Sekunden vergangen.

Den nächsten erledigte er mit einem Schlag, wie man ihn sonst nur bei Straßenschlägereien sah und den seine Mentoren nicht gut geheißen hätten. Der Mann ließ den Dolch, den er kaum gehoben hatte, fallen, fiel nach vorne und begann, sich zu übergeben.

Jemand rief etwas hinter ihm. Wufei sah über seine Schulter – Duo lächelte, 1,65m pure Drohung, sogar mit seinen Händen in den Hosentaschen. Er schien Wufeis Angriff gar nicht wahrzunehmen; er brach den Augenkontakt mit Erickson und seinen zwei Spießgesellen nicht, die zu ihm zurück starrten, festgefroren zwischen den beiden Bedrohungen. Aber hinter Duo hatte einer der Exsoldaten auf der anderen Seite des Kreises endlich reagiert; er ging auf Wufei zu, den Schläger erhoben–

Duo sah nicht fort von Erickson, aber seine gefährliche Rückhand verband sich mit dem Hals seines Angreifers und klammerte sich an ihm fest.

Wufei sah nicht, was als nächstes passierte – Duo kam zurecht; Wufei wollte sich Erickson und seine Helfer schnappen, bevor sie aus ihrer Trance erwachten und Duo angreifen würden, drei gegen einen. Er schlug einen langen Säbel mit seinem Heft fort und unterbrach seinen Schlag nicht; mit dem nächsten Schritt schleuderte er sich mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen den Messerträger, schubste ihn so in die nächste Wand. Erickson fing endlich an, sich umzudrehen, weg von Duo und in Richtung des Angriffs, zog einen kurzen Säbel aus der Scheide. Wufei drehte sich von dem sich windenden Mann weg und streckte noch mit der gleichen Bewegung die andere Hand nach Erickson aus. Vorbei – er hatte kaum sein Kinn erwischt – Erickson stauchelte zurück. Durch den zusätzlichen Spielraum konnte Wufei sein Schwert ruckartig nach dem zweiten Helfer in der Nähe des Diensttunnels schwingen, der versuchte, zu Erickson zu gelangen. Das Schwert blieb in Wufeis Hand; das Heft flog davon, erwischte den Mann im Gesicht; er fiel rückwärts, überrascht, und stolperte über die Stufe der Luke.

Erickson war zurück, schwang den Säbel nach Wufei. Nackte Schneiden trafen sich, zischten – ein Fechter nach dem Lehrbuch, urteilte Wufei sofort. Seine schnelle und dreckige Vergeltung folgte schon im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil der Erkenntnis; er drehte seine Schneide bis auf Schulterhöhe und wenn Erickson seine Haltung durchbrechen würde, um nach hinten zu gehen, wie es brave Kämpfer wie er machen würden, würde Wufei seine Schneide geschickt nach vorne schwingen, gegen den röhrenden Kämpfer, um Ericksons Daumen gegen den Griff des Säbels zu knallen. Er benutze die flache Seite der Schneide; Duo hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass er Blut vergießen durfte. Oder Ericksons Daumen abschneiden.

Erickson grunzte, die Finger lockerten sich schockiert – Wufei sprang ihn an, drehte den Säbel aus der verletzten Hand, drehte sich um und rammte den Griff des Säbels in das Gesicht seines Gegners. Erickson fiel zurück, sofort überwältigt.

Wufei wehrte einen Angriff von rechts ab, in dem er sich in die Hocke fallen ließ; er warf sich selbst zur Seite – seine Schulter rammte sich in die Taille seines Angreifers, ließ ihn nach hinten stolpern, sich schlängelnd, in Duos Richtung.

Es waren weniger als zwei Minuten vergangen, seitdem Wufei sein Schwert in die Schulter des Mannes mit der Armbrust gerammt hatte. Die meisten um sie herum waren immer noch in Schockstarre. Ericksons Männer, die, die noch standen, sahen sich hastig um auf der Suche nach der Unterstützung von Freunden, die nicht länger da waren. Sie waren von der Infanterie, MS-Piloten und sowas; sie konnten als koordinierte Gruppe mit Suits und Gewehren schnell angreifen, aber an Straßenschlägerein mit zwei erfahreren Mördern waren sie nicht gewöhnt.

“… Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn sich meine Klinge um all deine Freunde kümmert und wir dann sehen, was wir machen”, schloss Duo am Ende etwas trocken. Er hatte die Hände wieder in den Hosentaschen und jedes Haar saß perfekt, als hätte er nichts mit den beiden Körpern zu seinen Füßen zu tun. Seine Stimme war ein stahlhartes Schnurren; er sah aus, als hätte er die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle. Er warf Wufei nur den kürzesten aller Blicke zu, bevor Duo sich zu Hamilton-Grey umdrehte; der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass Duo genauso überrascht worden war wie ihre Angreifer, auch wenn er sich zehn Mal schneller davon erholt hatte.

Wufei hielt dem kurzen Blick mit seinem eigenen wütendem stand, auch wenn er vorsichtig darauf bedacht war, seine Maske eisiger Arroganz um des zusehenden Publikums Willen aufrecht zu erhalten. Ja, vielleicht hätte er auf Duos Signal warten sollen, aber das wäre dumm gewesen. Der Moment war der richtige gewesen: Alle hatten sich auf Hamilton-Grey oder Duo konzentriert und Wufei völlig vergessen; Erickson hatte klar gestellt, dass er sie nicht würde gehen lassen; und Duo war noch nicht fertig mit seinem dummen Vorschlag, es auf einen Mann-gegen-Mann-Kampf ankommen zu lassen mit einem Mann, der größer war und der auch noch alle Finger hatte. Wufei machte sich innerlich eine Notiz, Duo später wegen dieser bescheuerten und gefährlichen Idee Feuer unter dem Hintern zu machen; es war Wufeis Aufgabe, dumme Risiken einzugehen, nicht Duos. Aber dazu später. Jetzt gerade, wo sich die Menge langsam erholte und Ericksons Männer wieder auf die Füße kamen und sie böse ansahen, war die Situation noch zu offen und unbeständig, um an Sieg auch nur zu denken.

Er stellte eine schnelle Rechnung auf. Zwei der Männer, die er angegriffen hatte, würden nicht wieder auf die Beine kommen, bevor der Kampf entgültig vorbei war. Drei weitere waren verletzt. Sie wären immer noch eine Gefahr, aber sie wären langsam, einfacher zu überwältigen. Einer der Männer zu Duos Füßen bewegte sich nicht. Wufei wusste nicht, was Duo mit ihm gemacht hatte, aber es sah aus, als würde es noch eine Weile dauern. Das erste von Duos Opfern war auf den Knien, rieb sich den Hals und stöhnte heiser, sein Schläger war weg. Die anderen sahen eingeschüchtert aus oder starrten ängstlich Wufeis Schwert an Ericksons Hals an.

Duo stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu seiner Klinge und der Geisel. Er sah entspannt aus, die Hände nach wie vor in den Hosentaschen, aber Wufei konnte sehen, dass sie zu Fäusten geballt waren, damit sie den Eindruck und seine Bewegungen nicht ruinierten. Er hatte das dünne Stilett in seiner linken Hand; es versteckte sich in den Falten seiner Kehrerjacke. Er stand auf Wufeis einer Seite, beschütze die Flanke, die Erickson nicht verdeckte. Was natürlich nicht ideal war: Duo war derjenige, der beschützt werden musste. Wufeis Leben war so viel Wert wie Dreck aus der Gosse, wenn Duo getötet werden würde. Hoffentlich würde die Gang nicht auf sie zustürmen, solange Ericksons Leben auf dem Spiel stand.

Erickson machte ein würgendes Geräusch. Wufei hatte kein Vertrauen darin, dass der Exoffizier vernünftig sein würde; er hatte sein Schwert über den Adamsapfel des Mannes und drückte in die Haut. Er konnte ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut warm und klebrig gegen seine Finger am Griff spüren. Erickson würde seinen Männer vermutlich befehlen, anzugreifen und auf gut Glück in dem Gemenge hoffen; so sehr wollte er Duo das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Aber Wufei nahm nicht an, dass er sich deswegen selbst den Hals aufschneiden würde.

Die Menge war der unbekannte Faktor–

Wufei hatte sich nach hinten und auf den Boden geworfen, bevor er das laute Krachen wirklich bemerkt hatte. Pistolenschuss!

Duo war auf dem Boden. Einen herzanhaltenden Moment lang dachte Wufei, Duo wäre getroffen worden. Aber Duos Hand mit dem Messer war ausgestreckt, die Finger gerade und leer. Er hatte das Einschlaggeräusch einer Kugel in der Wand nahe des Diensttunnels gehört, bemerkte Wufei danach. Das Echo hallte immer noch zwischen den Metallgebäuden wieder.

Ein ersticktes Grunsen zu seiner Linken, jemand fiel nach vorne, verstreute Ericksons Männer auf beiden Seiten. Erickson machte ein schluckendes Geräusch und Wufei drehte die Schneide automatisch, schnitt tiefer ein. Seine Geisel hielt still.

Duo stand langsam auf, unverletzt. Wufei lockerte seine Schneide an Ericksons Hals, bevor er sie noch aus Versehen aufschlitzte.

Jemand in der Menge hyperventilierte. Die Leute traten zurück, ließen die Figur in dem größer werdenden Kreis allein zurück. Wufei drehte Erickson, um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen; der Anführer war völlig ruhig, als ob er fassungslos wäre.

Ein Mann lag zusammengebrochen auf dem Boden, einer der Angreifer von der Seite des Kreises, die Wufei nicht angegriffen hatte. Duos Messer steckte in seinem Hals. Ein sprudelndes Röcheln, das schnell verging, war das einzige Geräusch, abgesehen von der Person, die in der Mengen nach Luft schnappte und dem Weinen eines Kindes. Dann fiebte ein Hund aufgeregt in der Ferne und jemand ein paar Straßen weiter rief alarmiert.

Die sich verkrampfenden Hände des Mannes zuckten über einer Waffe, bis Duo sie wegkickte.

Der pfeifende Atem stockte, endete raschelnd. Hamilton-Greys Stimme überdeckte die Todesschmerzen des Mannes. Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts, die Hand auf dem Kopf ihres Kindes, nahm ihm die Sicht auf den toten Körper.

“Alle abtreten. Du. Schaff ein Rotband her. Sag ihm, er soll Brian Nassau oder Seeli M’nara kontaktieren und dann herkommen. Du, bleib. Alle anderen, weg. Jetzt.”

Hamilton-Grey hielt bei der Waffe kurz an, bevor sie sich Duo stellte. Ihre Augen waren mehr als wütend. Sie starrte ihn an, als würde sie ihn gerne gegen eine Mauer stellen und schießen. Duo starrte herausfordernd zurück. Sie wendete ihre Augen ab, um Wufei böse anzugucken.

“Lass ihn los”, befahl sie.

Ja, Colonel, Sir! dachte Wufei sarkastisch und verstärkte seinen Griff um Ericksons Hals. Die meisten seiner Männer waren mit der gut disziplinierten Menge verschwunden, trugen die Bewusstlosen, aber vier von ihnen blieben beim Eingang zu der nahgelegenen Gasse zurück, starrten ihren Anführer angsterfüllt an.

Hamilton-Grey sah böse aus, drehte sich dann mit einem Zischen um, um Duo anzusehen, der völlig unbeeindruckt war. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Adrenalin, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das sowohl liebenswert wie auch tödlich war. Er schaute sie an, wartete auf das kleine Zucken in ihren Augen, bevor er über seine Schulter sah.

“Lass ihn los”, sagte er sanft.

Wufei gehorchte widerwillig, aber nur weil es seine Rolle war. Was er wirklich tun wollte, war mit Erickson die Feigheit von einem Duzent Herumtreiber zu diskutieren, die zwei Männer angriffen, und was Treize von solch einem verabschäuunngswürdigem Verhalten gehalten hätte. Und dann hätte er den Bastard gerne verhaftet, sofern das möglich gewesen wäre. Aber das war Freeport und seine Mission war Carver und er musste Duos Klinge sein; er hatte Duo sein Wort gegeben. Er schaute zu Erickson zurück, als der Mann ihn einen giftigen Blick zu warf und das Blut von seinem Hals wischte.

Vielleicht ahnte Erickson, dass die schwarzen Augen, die langsam über seine Züge fuhren, ihn gedanklich einer immer länger werdenden Liste hinzufügten. Das Starren zerbrach und er sah mit verzogenem Gesicht weg.

“Wusstest du’s?”

Erickson drehte sich langsam in Richtung Hamilton-Grey, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Er sah zur Waffe. “Nein.” Seine Stimme war heiser, die Hand immer noch an seinem Hals.

Hamilton-Grey musterte ihn, das offene, herausfordernde Freeport-Starren, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Zeichen, dass er zögerte oder log. In ihren Armen weinte das Kind und bemühte sich, den Kopf zu drehen. Sie beruhigte es mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten, dann sah sie zu Duo.

“Geh. Verschwinde. Jetzt.”

Anstand zu gehen machte Duo einen Schritt nach vorne und drehte den Körper mit einem Fußtritt auf die andere Seite. Hamilton-Grey machte ein Geräusch im Hals, aber etwas in den blauen Augen hielt sie davon ab, etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Duo lehnte sich nach vorne und zog seinen Dolch heraus. Die Leiche zuckte. Wufei konnte den Gestank von Scheiße und Blut riechen, die den üblichen Gestank in Freeport nach Metall und Abwasser überdeckte, der Gestank des Todes brannte. Duo wischte seinen Dolch an der Jacke des Mannes ab und drehte sich um, ohne ihn einzustecken. Er ging an Erickson vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, steuerte auf den Diensttunnel zu. Wufei folgte ihm still.

+

Wufei sah weiterhin über seine Schulter. Duo ging, als könnte ihnen niemand etwas anhaben, aber Wufei erinnerte sich an die Art, wie Erickson und genaugenommen auch Hamilton-Grey sie angesehen hatten.

Er nahm an, sie würden eine sicherere Route nehmen, als Duo sich plötzlich nach rechts auf die Straße wandt und auf das Ende der Gasse zuging. Sie blieben an einem Kanaldeckel stehen. Duos Gesicht war seltsam neutral, als er den Verschluss öffnete und den Deckel hochob. Er schwang sich nach unten, seine Füße fanden die Sprossen einer Leiter und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Wufei blickte sich ein letztes Mal um. Soweit er sehen konnte, sah ihnen niemand zu; er kletterte seinem Hehler hinterher, zog die Abdeckung über ihnen zu.

Duo war ein entferntes Klappern gegen die Sprossen in der näheren Dunkelheit. Wufei folgte ein bisschen langsamer. Er war nicht so an Leitern gewöhnt.

Die Leiter führte immer weiter nach unten. Wufei fühlte, wie seine Finger unter der zunehmenden Kälte immer steifer wurden. Keine sehr versichernde Erfahrung, wenn man eine Leiter nach unten kletterte, die vermutlich 100 Meter bis zum Frachtdeck nach unten führte.

Eine unabdeckte Glühbirne am Boden kam langsam immer näher. Duo war nicht zu sehen. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, sah sich Wufei vorsichtig um. Riesige Frachtcontainer waren auf einer Seite bis weit nach oben gestapelt, gründlich abgeschlossen. Von Duo gab es in diesem Irrgarten keinerlei Spur. Gerade als er darüber nachdachte, nach ihm zu rufen – eine entmutigende Vorstellung in dieser Stille von riesigen Metallriesen und Dunkelheit – sah er eine Bewegung und folgte ihr schnell.

Eine Service-Tür zur äußeren Hülle schloss sich langsam, als Wufei sich ihr näherte. Er steckte den Kopf vorsichtig durch die Öffnung. Der Flur dahinter war dunkel und ziemlich kalt; es roch nach Staub und billigem Maschinenöl. Ein kleiner Streifen grauen Lichts, ganz anders als das rote und gelbe Neon der Kolonie, umriss den Ausgang. Wufei ging vorsichtig weiter.

Ein Sternenhafen… Wufei sah von dem dicken Glas und der Sternenlandschaft draußen zu der kaum sichtbaren Gestalt, die achtlos auf einer großen Kiste lag, ein Fuß herunterhängend wie bei einem Kind, den anderen schützend gegen seine Brust gezogen.

Wufei zögerte und setzte sich dann auf eine andere Schachtel ein paar Meter entfernt, ließ Duo seinen Freiraum. Duos Gesicht war ruhig, als er die Sterne ansah. Beinahe friedlich. Wufei musterte ihn durch seine Wimpern und Haare.

Es lag kein Bedauern in diesen blauen Augen oder in der Art, wie er sich hielt, während er die Sterne ansah. Keine Traurigkeit. Mit Sicherheit keine Schuld. Nur Nachdenklichkeit. Denn für Männer wie sie war es eine sehr, sehr kleine Angelegenheit, ein Leben zu nehmen. Tatsächlich war es sehr einfach und oft deutlich unkomplizierter als die Alternative. Deswegen nahm sich Duo diesen Moment; nicht um zu bedauern, sondern um in die Stille zu sehen, die in dem Raum zwischen ihm und dem Monster, das er werden konnte, bestand. Wufei verstand das, ohne Frage, beinahe ohne darüber nachzudenken; es war wie ein Instinkt; er spürte es, als wäre es so offen sichtbar wie Duos Profil im Sternenlicht. Es war eigenartig, denn bei Wufei war es anders. Er machte keinen Unterschied zwischen sich und seinen Taten. In seiner Meditation erinnerte er sich und stellte eine Einheit her und bewertete diese. Hatte er das Richtige getan; hatte mit Ehre gehandelt; blieb sich selber treu? Wenn er das getan hatte, dann bedeutete es kaum was, was er war oder was vielleicht aus ihm wurde. Obwohl es also völlig anders war, konnte er trotzdem _diesen_ Moment verstehen, diese Stille, die nicht seine war. Was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, warum Duo ihn ihn in die Dunkelheit und das Sternenlicht folgen ließ.

Diese Stille zwischen ihnen fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht unangenehm an. Wufei schmeckte entfernt Bedauern; dass es eine Leiche brauchte, um sie zu verbinden; dass sie einander nur verstanden, nachdem Blut vergossen wurde. Wufei versank in einer leichten Trance, reflektierte das; sicher in dem Wissen, dass sich ihnen niemand in diesem abgelegenen Raum nähern konnte, ohne das Schritte gegen das Metall klirrten und wie ein Alarm gegen die Container hallen konnte. Er beobachtete den langsamen Tanz der Frachter und Shuttle um einen im Bau befindlichen Cargofrachter, gebadet in dem grellen Strahlen der Raumlichter. Und die Sterne hinter dem allen überlagerten alles und waren doch mit nichts verbunden.

Am Ende entspannte Duo sich und lehnte mit einer Schulter gegen die Wand, wandt sich langsam Wufei zu. Seine Augen lagen immer noch auf den Sternen hinter dem Fenster, aber seine Körpersprache legte nahe, dass Kommunikation nun akzeptabel war.

Taktiken und Sorgen und Fragen wegen Erickson und ihrer zukünftiger Sicherheit schwirrten in Wufeis Schädel umher, aber sie blieben hinter dem Moment der Ruhe und Stille, der noch gebrochen werden musste. Wufei kratzte etwas von Ericksons Blut unter seinen Fingernägeln hervor und die Frage, die die Stille durchbrach, hatte nichts mit Pflichterfüllung zu tun.

“Warum bist du hierher gekommen? Nach Freeport, meine ich?” Das Flüstern schien zu verweilen, verwoben mit seinem weißen Atem, festgefroren in der eisigen Luft und dem Dämmerlicht.

Endlich löste Duo seine Augen von den Sternen, um Wufei neugierig anzusehen.

“Überleben?”, schlug Wufei vor, als würde das alles erklären. “Du warst kaum verzweifelt oder wurdest bedroht. Du hattest mit Sicherheit andere Optionen.”

“Ich hatte immer Optionen. Stehlen oder verhungern. Kämpfen oder sterben. Als ich klein war, war ich…”

Es gab wieder eine Stille, eine, die sie dieses Mal trennte. Wufei spürte, dass es hier viel Unausgesprochenes gab. Etwas, das nicht zu dem Kriegsband gehörte, das sie teilten, und für das Duo keinen Grund hatte, ihn einzuweihen. Wufei fragte sich kurz, ob Heero je die Worte gehört hatte, die Duo momentan nicht sagen wollte.

“Ich hatte die Wahl. Ich konnte verkaufen, was ich hatte. An einen Zuhälter oder eine Gang. Na ja, das erstere, nee… Und das zweitere… Der Mob, die Richter, die Läufer, die Haie… Die waren genau wie die Allianz, weißt du? Nur Schläger. Die machten mich krank. Also hab ich Option C gewählt – keine von denen. Ich kannte nicht viel mehr von Freeport als Gerüchte, Legenden und große Märchen, aber hey, es klang zumindest nach Spaß! Also hab ich mich selbst auf ein Kehrerschiff geladen mit dem nur halbfertigen Gedanken, dass ich mich in die Kolonie schleichen könnte und ein Leben voller Milch und Honig leben, so was in der Art. Ich war elf, das musst du wissen. Das Schicksal schubste mich into Gs Schiff und der Rest ist Geschichte der Moderne 101, Operation Meteor, die verbesserte Ausgabe.”

Wufei schaute zu den Sternen und versuchte, sich das vorzustellen – aber es war sinnlos. Er hatte seine eigene Kindheit, die vermutlich auch ein paar Leute verschrecken und in Panik zurücklassen würde, aber sie war völlig anders als der kleine Blick, den er in Duos erhaschen durfte. Er konnte sich nicht mal vorstellen, in dieser Situation zu sein, diese Wahl treffen zu müssen, in diesem Alter. Nicht dass Duo seine Jugend mit Selbstmitleid oder Schmerz erwähnt hatte. Nein, es war nur eine Erklärung und eine Entschuldigung für die einfache Idee, sich nach Freeport schleichen zu können. Duo klang amüsiert; liebevolle Zustimmung für die Frechheit eines kleinen Kindes.

“Ich meinte, nach dem Krieg”, erklärte Wufei.

“Oh, ja, weil sich alle diese Türen öffnen würden, weil ich ein Kriegsheld war oder so? Relena wollte aus uns keine– keine–“

“Galionsfiguren machen. Vorbilder”, unterstützte ihn Wufei.

“Richtig. Das bedeutete, ich war nur auch ein Soldat ohne Job.”

“Du hättest einen Job haben können”, sagte Wufei vorsichtig.

Duo schnaubte. “Ja, das hat Une gesagt. Jetzt versuch mal nur eine Sekunde lang dir in deinem Kopf den ´Agenten Duo Maxwell, Preventer´ vorzustellen. Hör auf, sobald du Kopfweh kriegst. Als ich abgelehnt hab, hat das Une nur von dem überzeugt, was sie eh schon immer wusste: Ich war nur ein Stück Spacer-Müll, das durch die Gegend flog und Ärger suchte. Und sag mal, Fei? Warum zu Hölle siehst du jedes Mal aus, als hättest du dich auf einen Reißnagel gesetzt, wenn ich ´Spacer´ sage? Das ist mir vorher schon aufgefallen.”

“Es ist … nicht…” Wufei räusperte sich und versuchte, die Worte zu finden, die so klar und offensichtlich schienen, als sie im Verhaltenskodex gegenüber Minderheiten festgehalten wurden und hier so affig erschienen, in der kalten Dunkelheit mit dem Geruch nach Blut und Metall, der sich an den eisigen Sternenhafen klammerte.

“Was, ist es da draußen nicht politisch korrekt, wenn man ´Spacer´ sagt?”, fragte Duo, weil er den Ursprung von Wufeis Unwohlsein offensichtlich erraten konnte.

“Nun, nein.”

“Was soll man denn dann sagen?”

“… Natürlich geborener Kolonisten.”

Die atemlose Sekunde, die darauf folgte, zerbrach, als Duo praktisch nach hinten fiel, während er wie ein Wahnsinniger lachte. Wufei fühlt, wie sich seine Lippen leicht nach oben zu einem peinlich berührten Halblächeln verzogen. Das Zwielicht und die Stille waren gemeinsam mit der besinnlichen Stimmung definitiv vertrieben worden, als Duo zu keuchen und winseln begann und sich die Seiten hielt, während er ´natürlich geborener Kolonist´ wiederholte, sobald er wieder atmen konnte und dann erneut lachte. Das Gelächter reinigte die Dunkelheit, die in diesem kleinen Ort mit ihnen gelauert hatte.

“Oh… Oh, Gott…” Duo wischte sich Lachtränen weg, immer noch kichernd. “Oh, das ist so ein Scheiß. Das ist so typisch. Scheiß drauf, wir sind Spacer! Verkümmerte Gene! Abgelehnte! In Slums aufgewachsen, auf dem Klohäuschen geboren von ungebildeten Eltern, die nicht wussten, was die verdammte Weltraumstrahlung mit ihrem Erbgut anstellt. Natürlich geborene–“ Duo brach wieder in Gelächter aus. Seine Worte waren übermütig und frech gewesen, in diesen seltsam Direkt-in-dein-Gesicht-Stolz gehüllt, der die nette, mitleidige Person vermutlich verunsichern und entsetzen würde, die das Memo darüber geschrieben hatte, ´natürlich geborene Kolonisten mit dem nötigen Respekt und der Würde zu behandeln, die jedem menschlichen Wesen zustand, unabhängig von seiner Abstammung´.

“Niemand kann etwas gegen seinen Geburtstort machen”, warf Wufei schwach ein, während sein Anstand ihm in den Arsch biss. “Das sollte kein Hinderniss sein für–“

“Ja, gut, ist es aber”, schnaubte Duo. “Denn wenn du in einem Slum geboren und aufgezogen wirst, dann rate mal? Keine Schulen oder zumindest nur Schulen, die wie Kriegsgebiete aussehen. In unserer Gesellschaft ist Armut eine Erbkrankheit und dieser ganze ´wir haben alle die gleichen Chancen´-Dreck ist nur dafür da, denen in den Hintern zu kriechen und totaler Scheiß. Fuck, ich wusste nicht mal, wie man liest oder schreibt, bis Vat- Ein paar Leute haben mich auf eine ordentiche Schule geschickt, als ich elf war, und damit hatte ich verdammtes Glück. Da wo ich herkomme, haben wir eine Redensart. Einmal ein Spacer, immer ein Spacer, und deine Kinder sind auch Spacer. Die Allianz hat uns wie Ratten behandelt, wie Menschen zweiter Klasse. Ich garantiere dir, die neue Regierung macht das besser. Aber trotzdem… Kennst du irgendwelche Spacer in hohen Positionen? Im Fernsehen? Außer diesem Punk auf Edgy Channel oder wie immer die das nennen mögen; der Quotenjunge. Ich bin sicher, die langen Ohrläppchen sind nicht mal echt. Kennst du irgendwelche Spacer in den höheren Preventer-Rängen? Nein, das sind alle Blaublütige wie du.”

Wufei verspannte sich, sein Blick kreuzte die Schwerter mit einem spottenden, wissenden Blick.

“Na, bist du etwa keiner?”, spottete Duo.

“… Das Erbgut meiner Eltern wurde auf genetische Fehler hin untersucht, ja. In meinem Klan wurden die Kinder in vitro empfangen.” Jede Familie mit ein bisschen Selbstrespekt machte das so, seitdem der Mensch in den Weltraum kam; bis der Schutz gegen die Weltraumstrahlung auf den Kolonien verbessert wurde. Herkömmlich empfangene Kinder wurden inzwischen auf den besseren Kolonien geboren.

“Aber weitere Eingriffe wurden nicht in die Gene gemacht, die Befruchtung wurde dem Zufall überlassen. Die Eier sind–“ waren. Vergangenheit. Sie waren alle tot. Wufei atmete langsam ein und fing von vorne an. “Die Eier wurden wieder in die Gebährmutter eingeführt und dann durfte die Natur selbst walten. Wir glaubten nicht an Genmanipulation oder dergleichen.”

“Ehrlich? Hast dann den langen Strohhalm erwischt”, schnurrte Duo zustimmend, seine Augen wanderten über Wufeis Körper, was einer Herausforderung gleich kam. Wufei schaffte es, eine aufkommende Röte in einen bösen Blick umzuwandeln, aber es war knapp. “Na ja, laut meinem Buch bist du trotzdem ein Blaublut, durch deine Ausbildung, wenn auch nicht durch deine lächerlichen Gene.”

Das konnte Wufei nicht leugnen, auch wenn es wie eine Beleidung klang, so wie Duo es sagte.

“Wenigstens bist du nicht so schlimm wie Quatre; sein Stammbaum ist einen Kilometer lang und enthält die besten genetischen Verbesserungen, die man mit Geld kaufen kann.”

Wufei zog die Stirn kraus. Das wäre eine ziemlich logische Schlussfolgerung, wenn man die Winner-Familie kannte, die wie die meisten kolonialen Imperien sich zu großen Teilen auf In-Vitro-Techniken und Genmanipulation verließen und so Nachkommen züchteten wie andere Rennpferde. Aber Wufei hatte das immer in Frage gestellt. Er traf sich regelmäßig mit Quatre. Das letzte Mal, als er den Geschäftsmann gesehen hatte, war vor vier Monaten gewesen auf einem Wohltätigkeitsevent mit der Hälfte seiner Schwestern und obwohl aus Quatre ein gutaussehender Mann geworden war, größer als Wufei, war er immer noch einige Zentimeter kleiner als jede der Winner-Frauen, die Wufei getroffen hatte. Und die Geschäfte im Herzen des Weltraums… Wufei hatte noch nie von einer genetischen Verbesserung gehört, die das hervorbringen konnte. Diese Art von Manipulation war mehr so eine Spacer-Sache – aber es war nicht seine Sache, darüber zu spekulieren, insbesondere in Bezug auf einen Mann, den er respektierte, und der ein Freund war.

Duo teilte diese Vorbehalte offensichtlich nicht. “Heero allerdings, der hat mehr bekommen, als man mit Geld kaufen kann. Es ist offensichtlich, dass der arme Typ in irgendeinem Labor zusammengeschustert wurde, mit Geldern, die L2 ein Jahr lang ernähren könnten. Hatte nicht mal ein ID-Tattoo, kannst du das glauben? Wir mussten ihm eins machen lassen, als er das erste Mal herkamn. Ja, als Zechsy sagte, dass die Leute von den Kolonien eine neue Rasse seien, eine bessere Menschheit, hat er nur über euch Jungs gesprochen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Blondie mich überhaupt auf dem Schirm hatte. Und ich weiß zufällig, dass Une diese Meinung teilt. Sie traut mir so weit, wie sie mich werfen kann. In Deathscythe!”

“Warum sagst du das?”, fragte Wufei neugierig. Das eine Mal, als Une Duo in Hörweite von Wufei erwähnt hatte, war es, um den Umstand zu beklagen, dass er ihr Angebot abgelehnt hatte, um sich der anderen Seite des Gesetzes zuzuwenden.

“Ist ‘ne alte Geschichte”, zuckte Duo ausdruckstark mit den Schultern. Ein leichter Schmollmund formte sich um seine Lippen herum; er sah eher genervt als wirklich wütend aus. “Das war, als ich nach dem Krieg so rumgehangen hab. Ich hab, weißt du, Zeugs für Hilde erledigt, mein Leben gelebt, mich gefragt, ob ich mich den Kehrern anschließen soll oder mir ein eigenes Schiff besorgen. Ich wollte nicht zu weit weg von Hil und Heero. Und dem Rest von euch, natürlich.”

Wufei sah zu den Sternen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was Duo direkt nach dem Krieg gemacht hat. Er selbst war … zusammengebrochen. Zu viel Verwirrung; zu zerissen, zu viel Blut. Treize hatte ihm das letzte Bisschen Verstand geraubt– Wufei erinnerte sich nicht gerne an diese bitteren, verlorenen Monate. Friede war dieses allgegenwärtige, betäubend süße Konzept gewesen, an das jeder plötzlich glaubte, und Wufei hatte sich gefühlt, als würde der Krieg noch wüten, direkt in seiner Seele. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was er getan haben mochte, die Fehler, die er gemacht haben mochte… Trowa hatte ihn während einer Überwachung auf einer möglicherweise problematischen Kolonie gefunden und Heero war zwei Tage später aufgetaucht und hatte ihm ein bisschen gesunden Menschenverstand eingeprügelt. Wortwörtlich.

Als er über sein Leben nachgedacht hatte, seinen Glauben, hatte er seinen Ort innerhalb der größeren Dinge gefunden und war den Preventern beigetreten, Duo war da schon verschwunden. War in Freeports Quarantäne gegangen.

“Ich wäre vielleicht draußen geblieben”, erklärte Duo, die Augen wieder auf dem Sternenhafen. “Oder ich hätte ein Auswärtiger werden können; so nennen wir einen Freihändler, der draußen lebt und eigentlich nur in Freeport auftaucht, um seine Geschäfte zu machen und Freunde zu treffen. Aber Une und Tro haben mit mir eine Nummer durchgezogen, als sie versuchten, mich dazu zu bewegen, mitzumachen. Die kommen gut miteinander klar; ein echter Pakt! Scheinbar sind sie sich inzwischen noch näher gekommen– Hey, stimmt es, was ich über die zwei gehört habe?”

“Nein, aber ich sollte vielleicht hinzufügen, dass es auch nicht meine Aufgabe ist, über die beiden zu spekulieren.”

“Ernsthaft? Denn die wären das perfekte Pärchen. Er hat keine Persönlichkeit und sie hat gleich mehrere!”

Wufei starrte ihn an, zu überrascht, um anstelle seines Freundes beleidgt zu sein. “Ich dachte, du und Trowa würdet euch gut verstehen?”

“… Taten wir. Oh, vermutlich tun wir es noch. Irgendwie. Wir sind während des Krieges nicht viel rumgehangen, weißt du, aber danach haben wir uns ganz gut verstanden oder das dachte ich zumindest. Ich dachte wohl einfach, er wäre auf meiner Seite, und es stellte sich heraus, dass er auf Unes war. Ich war nicht wirklich überrascht, als ich hörte, dass er befördert worden war; hab das schon lange kommen sehen. Ist jetzt Captain. Wette, er ist auch gut in seinem Job.”

“Ich weiß nicht–“

“Als ich das Angebot ihrer Ladyschaft abgelehnt habe, hat sie mir ihr Spielzeug auf den Hals gehetzt.” Die Verärgerung fühlte sich nicht aufrichtig an oder besser gesagt, sie fühlte sich so überladen an, als würde sie etwas wie Schmerz unter sich überdecken wollen. “Und sagte er etwa ´Nein, Ma´am, Duo ist mein alter Kunpel, er würde das nicht machen´? Nein, der Bastard ist in meine Wohnung eingebrochen und hat sie durchwühlt, als wäre ich ein potentieller Aufrührer mit einer terroristischen Zelle im Hintergrund, die ich mir mit einem Magneten an den Kühlschrank gepinnt hätte!”

Dass Duos Wohnung durchsucht worden war, konnte Wufei Une leicht unterstellen; sie war immer ziemlich paranoid, wenn es um die Gundam-Piloten ging. Sie hatten alle das Training, das Auftreten und die Neigung, der bestehenden Ordnung einen Haufen Schaden zuzufügen, wenn sie es für angebracht hielten. Wufei wusste, dass er selbst schon nahe daran war. Es würde Sinn ergeben, wenn sie Trowa geschickt hatte. Trowa war sehr schnell auf die Position befördert worden, in der er zu ihrer rechten Hand wurde, und war vor zwei Jahren Captain geworden, sobald sein falscher Ausweis sagte, er sei jetzt 18. Oberflächlich betrachtet war er ihr Handlanger, ihr Ersatz und der Kommandant von einer Gruppe Specials. Tatsächlich, vor allem damals, war er derjenige, den sie schickte, um die dreckigen Arbeiten zu erledigen, die Art von Arbeit, die es in keinen Bericht schaffen würde. Wufei wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Trowa derjenige gewesen war, der Duos Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, aber er fragte sich, warum Duo sich so sicher war und es so persönlich nahm.

“Woher weißt du, dass Trowa deine Wohnung überprüft hat”, fragte Wufei logisch.

“Hey, du sprichst hier mit dem Meister der List!”, erwiderte Duo, offensichtlich herausgefordert. “Egal, wie gut jemand ist, es gibt immer kleine Hinweise, die–“

“Mag sein, aber Trowa ist wirklich gut; davon abgesehen, wie konntest du wissen, dass es er persönlich war?”, stritt Wufei.

Duos wölfisches Grinsen verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. “Okay, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, er hat alles genauso hinterlassen, wie es vorher war, von dem Müll auf dem Sofa bis zu den Staubflusen unter dem Bett. Er hat auch meine gut versteckte Schwarzmarkt-Luger auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, aber ein Post-it auf den Lauf geklebt, auf dem stand: ´Duo, wenn ich das nächste Mal herkomme, ist das hier entweder weg oder registriert – ich bin in der Bar in der Ecke, wenn du was trinken willst. Trowa.´”

Dezente Hinweise, hm? Wufei warf einen Blick auf Duos verärgertes Gesicht und brach in Gelächter aus. Er musste sich an der Schachtel festhalten, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

Er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, bedeckte seinen Mund nach dem ersten Ausbruch. Er lachte nicht laut, er verlor vor anderen nicht so die Kontrolle. Vielleicht konnte er sich deswegen jetzt nicht bremsen. Das Gelächter ging in Gekicher über, wollte aber nicht enden; jedes Mal, wenn er sich an Duos empörten Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte, ging es von vorne los. Er schluckte und hustete und sah peinlich berührt auf. Duo sah ihn mit einem kleinen, beinahe zögerlichen Lächeln an; er sah verzaubert aus.

“Wow. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich schon mal lachen gesehen habe… War’s beinahe wert, dass Trowa einen Trottel aus mir gemacht hat.”

Wufei zwang das Lachen zurück, wischte sich über die Augen. Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. “Du weißt, dass Trowa das absichtlich gemacht hat, richtig? Um dich zu warnen?”, fragte er einfach.

“Natürlich. Aber hätte er nicht einfach vorbeischauen und, ich weiß auch nicht, mit mir reden können? Musste er es mir unter die Nase reiben?! Ich hab Stunden gebraucht, um einen Ort zu finden, an dem ich die Luger gut verstecken konnte!” Duo gestikulierte wild und sah auf theatralische Art beleidigt aus. Wufei kämpfte, um das neu aufkommende Gelächter zu unterdrücken.

“Davon abgesehen… Das hat mich zwar ein bisschen angepisst, aber es war nichts, was ich nicht erwartet hätte”, fuhr Duo fort, sah wieder zu den Sternen. “Es erinnerte mich nur daran, was das Leben draußen mit sich brachte. All die Regeln, die guten und schlechten. Und … ich hab eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich wusste, dass ich hierher gehörte. Irgendwie hab ich das schon immer. Hab immer schon meine eigenen Regeln gemacht. Ich zog also los und hatte einen letzten Drink mit Trowa in der Bar, hab Halt gemacht, um Hil zu sehen, hab Heero eine Nachricht hinterlassen – er war gerade irgendwo auf Mission – und bin auf das nächste Kehrerschiff gehüpft, das nach Freeport fuhr. Und jetzt bin ich hier.”

+

Ihre Schritte klangen leer, jagten einander durch die endlosen Reihen Frachtcontainer.

Wufei begann wieder, wie ein Preventer zu denken.

“Dieser Mann, Erickson. Er wusste, wer du bist. Weiß er, wo du wohnst?”

Seine Stimme überdeckte das Echo der Schritte, weshalb er sich unsicher umsah.

“Erickson? Dieser Loser?!” Duos frecher Bariton schoss in die unheimliche Stille um die Container herum, zerstörte sie und zeigte ihm dann den Vogel. “Sicher. Eine Menge Leute wissen, wo ich wohne.”

“Sorgt dich das nicht?”, stellte Wufei fest. “Was, wenn er beschießt, bei dir vorbeizuschauen, während du schläfst? Du hast immerhin einen seiner Männer getötet.”

Wufei dachte an Babka und Gilla am Ende des Flurs; an Bomben durch das Fenster, an jemanden, der sich durch die dunkle Gasse nahe des Hauses warf. Er war sich sicher, dass er und Duo sich nach draußen kämpfen konnten, aber ihm war auch klar, dass sie vorhin nur Glück gehabt hatten, so viele Gegner besiegen zu können mit keinerlei Verlusten auf ihrer Seite. Ihm war nicht danach, sein Glück erneut herauszufordern.

“Erickson braucht keinen Grund, um mich nach Recyc schicken zu wollen. Der ist völlig durchgeknallt.” Duo zog sorglos die Nase hoch. “Vor fünf Jahren, als sich sein befehlshabender Kommandant zusammen mit Une und den ganzen anderen ergab, hat Erickson ihn erschossen und versucht, das Kommando über seine Einheit zu übernehmen. Du hast Treize nur fünf Minuten davor getötet und diese ganze ´Une läuft über´-Sache ist ihm nicht gut bekommen.Gütiger Gott, das fällt mir jetzt erst auf! Gott sei Dank wusste er nicht, wer du bist. Der wär sonst entgültig abgegangen.”

“Er weiß, dass du ein Pilot warst”, stellte Wufei fest, jetzt wo er sich noch um etwas anderes Sorgen machen konnte.

“Das liegt an diesem verdammten Video, dass sie von mir gemacht haben, als sie mich gefangen genommen haben. Ich hab mich ein bisschen verändert, aber ein Teil des OZ-Personals erkennt mich immer noch. Und obwohl ich nicht damit angebe, was ich im Krieg gemacht hab, werd’ ich es auch nicht verstecken. Andere wissen es und reden.”

“Wenn du dir den Zopf schneiden würdest, Maxwell–“

“Damit unterstellst du, dass es mich juckt”, unterbrach ihn Duo mit einem gefährlichen Schnurren.

“Das ist deine Beerdigung”, murmelte Wufei.

“Erickson ist kein Problem. Der ist nicht nur hinter mir her, der hasst jeden; weil sie aus ihm einen Flüchtigen gemacht haben, weil er hier sein muss, weil er den Krieg verloren hat, weil das gottverdammte Universum sich weigert, ihn als das überlegene menschliche Wesen anzuerkennen, das er ist. Der fängt ständig Streit an, er hat eine ganze Liste von Lieblingshassobjekten: Ex-White-Fang, Ex-Widerstand, Ex-Allianz, Ex-Gundam-Piloten… Er hat Eier und Charisma, also hat er Leute, die ihm folgen, wie du gesehen hast, aber das wird ihm nicht ewig helfen. Irgendwann finden wir ihn in der Gosse mit aufgeschlitztem Hals und das ist kein großer Verlust. Aber jetzt gerade hat er größere Probleme. Einer seiner Männer war bewaffnet.”

“Ah, ja. Diese Sache, von der du behauptest hast, sie könnte hier nicht passieren”, knurrte Wufei, als er sich an ein anderes Thema erinnerte, wegen dem sich wütend zu werden lohnte.

“Sollte sie auch nicht!”, schnappte Duo und das Aufflammen seiner Empörung kam der von Wufei gleich. In ihr hallte der Schock der Menge wieder, als sie sich von der Leiche und der Waffe zurückgezogen hatten. Die Reaktion war seltsam übertrieben gewesen, sogar für eine Gesellschaft, in der die meisten Leute nicht bewaffnet waren. Wufei war einen Moment lang überrascht gewesen, dass der Mann sich getraut hatte, sie überhaupt zu ziehen; er musste den Verstand verloren haben, als er das ganze Blut auf Ericksons Hals gesehen hatte.

“Ich hab dir gesagt, die meinen das hier mit dem Schusswaffenverbot ernst!”, fuhr Duo fort.

“Warum? Sie hatten offensichtlich keine Hemmungen, uns mit Metallrohren zu töten. Eine Kugel wäre wenigstens gnadenvoller”, erwiderte Wufei.

“Tatsächlich hätte die Menge sie wohl gestoppt, bevor sie aus uns Ehemalige gemacht hätten. Das war kein Duell und ich hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Aber die Waffe…” Duo zögerte. Wufei warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Als Duo seinen Satz beendete, klang seine Stimme laut und, wie Wufei fand, irgendwie verteidigend. “Das ist einfach zu gefährlich. Zu zufällig. Jeder kann eine Waffe abfeuern und irgendwen töten. In Freeport mögen wir unsere Kämpfe nah und persönlich, Mann zu Mann. Das machen wir so. Ja, Waffen gehen gar nicht. Sogar wenn Erickson nichts von dem Teil wusste, das bleibt an ihm kleben. Er hat das Gesicht verloren.”

Duo sagte das Letzte mit der gleichen Gewichtung wie: ´Er hat Gliedmaßen verloren.´

“Das wird ihn nur noch gefährlicher machen. Ich frage dich erneut, was unternehmen wir, um ihn davon abzuhalten, nach Makhno zu kommen, und–“

“Der wird nicht in Makh auftauchen. Hat er vorher nicht; wird er jetzt auch nicht. Er wird nur Leute angreifen, die in Zap auftauchen und den Gegenden, die er für sein Revier hält.” Duo schien sich sehr sicher zu sein.

“Warum? Es gibt doch keine Gesetze, die ihn davon abhalten, richtig?”, knurrte Wufei, während er die Hände in seinen Jackentaschen vergrub und die Container um sie herum finster anblickte. Verdammtes Freeport. Wufeis Meinung nach war Freeport genauso verantwortlich für den Tod des Mannes, wie er, Duo und Erickson es waren.

“Keine Gesetze, außer dem Gesetz des Überlebens”, korrigierte Duo ihn trocken. “Wenn Erickson in Makh mit seinen Freunden auftauchen würde, würde er meine Freunde treffen. Und die Freunde meiner Freunde. Oder einfach ein paar Typen von White Fang, die vielleicht beschließen, wenn sie ihn einfach über mich drüber trampeln lassen, dass sie dann die Nächsten sein werden. Erickson hat ein paar echte Probleme, aber er ist nicht komplett psychotisch, sonst würden ihm seine Männer nicht folgen. Er weiß, dass wenn er zu viel Lärm macht, jemand seine Haut gegen die Sektorenwand nagelt.”

“Hast du viele Freunde?”, fragte Wufei unverblümt. “Du kennst die Leute aus deinem Gebäude, aber keiner von denen könnte viel mehr machen, als Erickson auszubremsen. Wenn er wirklich beschließt, dich zu schnappen, wärst du schutzlos.”

“Shinigami ist nie schutzlos, Chang”, lachte Duo, die Augen leuchten in dem dumpfen Licht. “Wie diese Grey-Tussi vorhin sagte, ich hab Freunde. Sie leben vielleicht nicht alle in Makh oder in meinem Gebäude; aber es gibt genug Leute, die Blut sehen wollen, wenn ich anders draufgehe als unter rechtmäßigen Umständen. Deswegen bin ich sicher vor Leuten, die sich dadurch einen Ruf aufbauen wollen, einen G-Piloten kalt zu machen, oder mich einfach nur ehemaligen wollen, weil ihnen danach ist. Manche wissen, wer ich bin und respektieren mich dafür, genauso wie mich andere dafür hassen. Ich hatte eine Menge Angebote, in anderen Sektoren zu leben, als ich mit der Quarantäne fertig war. Alan Morgenstern hatte praktisch schon ein Zimmer fertig für mich, drüben in Kropotkin. In dem Sektor ist er ein respektierter Kerl; sagte, es wäre ihm eine Ehre, mich zu haben, und wollte sicher gehen, dass meine Vergangenheit mich nicht einholen würde. In dem Sektor gibt es eine Menge alter Kolonierebellen, Kehrer von der Peacemillion und ein paar White Fang, aber Morgenstern und die anderen halten die Zügel ziemlich stramm und da drüben gibt es fast nie Ärger. Ein paar Leute da drüben kennen mich und nehmen an, ich sei auf ihrer Seite, weil ich gegen OZ war.”

“Warum bist du dann nicht dahin gegangen? Es klingt sicherer für dich.”

Duo schien von der Frage überrascht zu sein. Er hielt vor der Aufzugtür an, die sie nun erreicht hatten.

“Hätte ich wohl können”, sagte er langsam in einem Tonfall, der Wufei sagte, eine Allianz zu bilden, die er während des Krieges schon nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte, nur der Sicherheit halber, hatte nie zur Debatte gestanden. “Aber Makh ist ein Sektor, in dem die Leute Mechaniker sein können; die Schrottplätze haben gute Teile. Mehr mein Stil. Mochte den Namen.”

“Makhno? Was hat der Name damit zu tun?”

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, seine Augen fest auf der Aufzuganzeige. “Ich hab in der Quarantäne von dem Typen gelesen. Er war nur irgendso ein Kerl. Nicht wirklich wichtig.”

“Und was hat dieser ´Kerl´ getan?”

“… Was Dummes. Ganz alte Geschichte. Noch vor den Kolonien. Ukraine, denke ich. Der Typ führte eine kleine, anarchistische Armee voller Leute mit großen, dummen, gloreichen Idealen. Auf der einen Seite haben sie die königlichen Weißen bekämpft, auf der anderen Seite die kommunistischen Roten. Sie standen in der verdammten Mitte und kämpften gegen _jeden_.”

Klang vertraut, dachte Wufei, während er Duos Profil im Licht der sich nun öffneten Aufzugtüren betrachtete.


	10. Chapter 10

"The canals and the bridges, the embankments and cuts,   
They blasted and dug with their sweat and their guts   
They never drank water, but whiskey by pints   
And the shanty towns rang with their songs and their fights.   
  
They died in their hundreds with no sign to mark where   
Save the brass in the pocket of the entrepreneur.   
By landslide and rockblast they got buried so deep   
That in death if not life they'll have peace while they sleep."   
  
~  
  
_"Die Kanäle und die Brücken, die Deiche und Schnitte,  
Sie sprengten und gruben mit ihrem Schweiß und ihren Innereien  
Sie tranken nie Wasser, aber Whiskey aus Krügen  
Und die Slums läuteten mit ihren Liedern und ihren Kämpfen.   
  
Sie starben zu Hunderten ohne ein Zeichen, das zeigte, wo  
Sicherte das Moos in des Unternehmers Tasche.  
Durch Erdrutsch und Steinschlag wurden sie so tief begraben  
dass sie im Tode, wenn nicht im Leben, Frieden haben werden, solange sie schlafen.“_  
  
_\- The Pogues, 'Navigator'_

+

“Entspannst du dich mal?”, seufzte Duo.

Wufei warf ihm einen kurzen bösen Blick zu und fuhr dann fort, jede schattenhafte Ecke und dunkle Gasse zu mustern. Sie waren wieder beim Dockingring, auf dem Weg zu Scythe. Das Geräusch ihrer Schritte verstreute und verfielfältigte sich und jagte sie den langen, leeren Flur hinunter. Jeder dunkle Abschnitt war in Wufeis Augen ein potentieller Hinterhalt.

Duo ging, als würde ihm der Ort gehören; als wären nicht weniger als zwölf Stunden vergangen, seit Erickson versucht hatte, sie zu töten. Wufei hatte immer noch Blutflecken auf seinem Ärmelaufschlag, aber soweit es Duo betraf, war der Vorfall offensichtlich vorbei. Wufei wurde wiederholt mitgeteilt, dass Erickson nicht länger ein Problem sein würde, aber es fiel ihm schwer, die kalten, wilden Augen des Mannes zu vergessen. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass einer seiner Gauner es geschafft hatte, eine Waffe in die Hände zu kriegen.

Der Zoll war leer und dunkel mit nur einem Notlicht über der Tür und der Luftschleuse, aber die Schnüffler funktionierten und öffneten sich für sie, nachdem sie die drei Minuten gewartet hatten. Der Dockingring war ein Meer der Schatten, durch das Duo schlenderte, als hätte er keine einzige Sorge auf der ganzen Welt. Wufei entspannte sich erst, als Scythes Luftschleuse hinter ihnen zuzischte.

Duo verschwendete keine Zeit; er war mehr daran interessiert, seine nicht funktionierende Sauerstoffanzeige zu reparieren, als sich vor Schatten zu fürchten. Er hatte die Anzeige in weniger als einer Minute aus dem Schaltpult entfernt. Dann trug er sie zur Koje, um daran zu arbeiten, setzte sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf ein altes Handtuch, um Öl, Ruß und lose Kleinteile aufzufangen, die vielleicht herunterfielen. Abwesend wedelte er Wufei zur Kommunikationseinheit.

“Da wir ja eh schon hier sind, leg los und tipp einen Fortschrittsbericht für deine Vorgesetzten. Ich verschlüssele ihn und schick ihn raus, wenn du fertig bist”, murmelte Duo um einen kleinen Schraubenzieher in seinem Mund herum. “Dann können wir ein paar der Schachteln aus dem Laderaum holen.”

Wufei starrte den bezopften Kopf an, der sich über die Anzeige gebeugt hatte, dann auf den blinkenden Cursor des Texteditors auf der Kommunikationseinheit. Was genau sollte er den in seinen Bericht schreiben? ´Lieber Trowa. Ich bin jetzt seit etwa 58 Stunden in Freeport. Duo und ich haben ein bisschen Grundlagenarbeit erledigt, aber die eigentliche Untersuchung hat noch gar nicht angefangen. Gestern haben wir jemanden getötet. Wie geht es dir?´

Am Ende tippte er den Code für ´noch am Leben, Untersuchung läuft´ und fing an, die Schachtel zu entladen, während Duo die Arbeit an der Anzeige beendete. Er konzentrierte sich auf Duos Wunsch hin auf die etwas mehr als ein Dutzend Schachteln, die in der Nähe des Laderaumseingangs standen; sie würden Scythes Laderaum nicht an einem Tag leeren, nicht sie zwei alleine, aber es war ein Anfang. Wufei stapelte die Schachteln auf einem Wagen nahe Scythes Rampe und rollte sie hinüber zum Zoll. Aber weil es keinen Frank gab, der sie durchsehen konnte, war das kleine Loch in der Wand, durch das sie den Wagen und die Schachteln das letzte Mal gerollt hatten, fest verschlossen.

“Lass sie einfach auf dem Wagen. Früher oder später wird jemand auftauchen und sie untersuchen und durchwinken”, informierte ihn Duo, als er Wufei mit den letzten zwei Schachteln folgte.

“Was ist da drin?”

“Zeugs, das ich von Hilde hab. Müll, den sie nicht will, weil er so alt ist, dass nur Freeport noch solche Systeme hat. Ich hab auch einen guten Deal bei ein paar aussortierten Klamotten von Clothco auf L3 gemacht. Ich hab da einen Kontakt; er legt sie für mich zur Seite und verkauft sie für ein Dutzend Creds pro Schachtel. Ich hab auch ein paar alt Computerteile für Freeports Mainframe. Die Schachteln, auf denen mein Name steht, ist mein Kram. Da drin ist Hardware für meine Arbeit und ein paar Annehmlichkeiten.”

“Und wann wirst du diese Dinge kriegen, wenn sie erst noch durch den Zoll müssen?”

Duo machte große Augen und eine fröhliche ´Deine Annahme ist so gut wie meine´-Geste. Dann begann er, sich durch eine der Schachteln, die mit ´Maxwell´ beschriften waren, zu wühlen. Er nahm eine kleine Dose und ein paar Bücher heraus.

“Hier, halt die mal, ja?”

Wufei überprüfte, was Duo ihn da in den Arm gedrückt hatte. Eine Dose mit Lorbeerblättern, ein Glas Paprika, ausgewählte Essays von Emma Goldman und ein Buch auf Russisch. Duo stapelte noch ein paar Schüsseln, Videos und billiges Knoblauchkonzentrat auf das, was er bereits in Wufeis Armen untergebracht hatte. Wufei verteilte das Gewicht in dem Versuch, nichts fallen zu lassen.

“Was ist all das?”

“Nur ein paar Dinge für Babka, Gilla und ein paar meiner Kumpel.”

“Warum trage ich das?” Wufei grunzte, als Duo ihm einen Beutel auflud, der klickerte, als er gegen einen von Duos Fingern stieß.

“Ich hab vergessen, einen Sack mitzubringen”, erklärte Duo, der jetzt vor einer weiteren Box kniete, und Computerschaltplatten, Mikrowerkzeuge und eine Kamera in die Taschen seines langen Ledermantels stopfte. “Ich glaube, ich hab da drin irgendwo eine Tasche, die wir benutzen können… Wir packen das Zeug ein, während wir durch die Schnüffler gehen; wir können die langweiligen drei Minuten genauso gut nutzen.”

Wufei schaute auf den Haufen in seinen Armen, dann auf Duo, als er realisierte, dass er vorschlug, mit diesen Dingen einfach davonzuspazieren, ohne sie im Zoll anzumelden.

“Dürfen wir das denn?!” Er fühlte sich sowohl alamiert als auch ein bisschen empört.

Duo sah zu ihm auf mit unverholener Belustigung. “Welchen Teil von ´gesetzlose Anarchie´ verstehst du nicht, Wu?”

“Aber–“

“Die Freeport-Polizei wird uns sicher nicht aufhalten”, sagte Duo gedehnt. “Himmel, du bist hier zur Zeit das, was der Sache noch am nächsten kommt. Ich sag dir trotzdem was–“

Duo kam in einer einzelnen glatten Bewegung nach oben, während er schnell wie eine Katze die Hand ausstreckte; Wufei zuckte, dann wurde er instinktiv starr, als seine Ladung ins Wanken geriet – Duo würde ihn nicht angreifen–

Die Hand tätschelte ihm sanft die Wange; Duos Finger fühlten sich durch den Handschuh warm an.

“Ich sag dir trotzdem was; wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, kannst du dich immer noch selbst verhaften”, murmelte Duo in sein Ohr.

Wufei stand eine Sekunde lang wie festgefroren da, gefangen in der Wärme von Duos Hand und Atem, die durch die gewohnte Kälte Freeports zu schneiden schienen – dann bemerkte er, was Duo gesagt hatte und erwischte das schelmische Grinsen aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Schalen und die anderen Kleinigkeiten in seinem Arm wackelten, als Wufei gegen das Bedürfnis ankämpfte, alles fallen zu lassen und ihrem Besitzer eine zu scheuern. Stattdessen schaffte er einen Blick, der Stahl hätte durchtrennen können. Duo kicherte und ging auf die Schnüffler zu. Wufei zögerte und folgte dann beleidigt, auch wenn er es lieber als gerechtfertigten Ärger betrachtete.

Dieses kurze Beleidigtsein war nur oberflächlich; darunter war Wufei verwirrt.

Duo war so unnachgiebig gewesen, als er zuvor über den Zoll gesprochen hatte. Er nannte ihn eines der grundlegenden Prinzipien der Kolonie. Wufei wurde dazu erzogen, das Gesetz zu respektieren; sogar Freeports. Zu sehen, wie Duo die Regeln so umging, sogar welchen solcher kleinen, unbedeutenden Güter, wühlte ihn mehr auf, als er zugeben wollte. Insbesondere da Duo zu glauben schien, dass das völlig in Ordnung sei. Wufei versuchte das zu seinem Bild darüber, wie Freeport funktionierte, hinzuzufügen – weil es offensichtlich zu funktionieren schien und es das schon seit Jahrzehnten tat, trotz aller Gesetze der Logik.

Okay, Chang, denk mal ganz rational darüber nach. Die Schnüffler würden dafür sorgen, dass nichts wirklich Gefährliches an Bord gebracht werden kann, und die funktionieren automatisch. Aber warum gab es dann einen Zoll…? Duo hatte das Horden erwähnt. Sagte, es könnte Unruhen auslösen. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass kleine Mengen nicht reguliert wurden – Himmel, alles wurde von Freiwilligen geregelt, sie konnten sich vermutlich nicht mit Kleinkram aufhalten. Aber etwas Großes, wie die komplette Ladung von Scythe, nun, die musste kontrolliert werden und … was? Aufgeteilt werden? Umverteilt vielleicht? Wie zur Hölle funktionierte das?!

Freihändler wie Duo ´bezahlten´ mit Dingen, die sie draußen kauften; Wufei hielt den Beweis in seinen Händen: die Gewürze und Schalen und Bücher, die Duo vorsichtig in eine Plastiktüte räumte, die er aus einer der Schachteln gezogen hatte. Vermutlich kaufte Freeport die grundlegenden Güter für seine Einwohner. Die Freihändler machten das Leben angenehmer, in dem sie kleine Luxusgüter und Rohmaterialien brachten, die die Leute an Ständen in Waren umwandeln konnten; dafür erhielten Duo und seinesgleich im Gegenzug diese Güter. Aber … wie konnte daraus ein gerechtes System entstehen?

Wufei könnte einfach fragen. Es gab absolut keinen vernünftigen Grund, nicht zu fragen. Richtig.

Der absolut subjektive und unlogische Grund, dass er nicht fragen wollte, war, dass Duos Augen immer diesen spottenden Ausdruck bekamen, sobald Wufei etwas nicht selbst herausfinden konnte. Genauso wie der Ausdruck der Überraschung und widerstrebenden Respekts, den er erhielt, immer wenn er etwas selbst entschlüsselt oder eine sachdiendliche Frage zu etwas gestellt hatte, von dem Duo nicht dachte, dass er es bemerken würde.

Duo mochte ihn ja aufziehen, aber tatsächlich war Wufei es selbst, der nicht enttäuschen wollte. Er war, das musste er zugeben, fasziniert und als Gelehrter und Schüler von Menschen und Gesellschaften herausgefordert, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. Auch wenn er den meisten Aspekten dieser Gesellschaft, die er bislang gesehen hatte, nicht zustimmte, wollte er nur herausfinden, wie es _funktionierte_. Und das, noch viel mehr als dieser Wettbewerb mit Duo, war das, was ihn dazu brachte, die Antworten selbst finden zu wollen.

Seine Deckung war in diesem Bereich ein unerwarteter Glücksfall: als Klinge, zu dem eine neu angekommene, konnte Wufei nicht wirklich wissen, wie die Dinge liefen und die Keine-Kommunikation-Regel machte es ihm schwer, über sich selbst zu stolpern. Also konnte er sich Zeit lassen und seine eigenen Beobachtungen und Schlussfolgerungen machen.

Wufei war nicht daran gewöhnt, Dinge nur aus reinem Vergnügen zu machen, nicht seit seiner Heirat. Aber seine Recherche hatte genauso eine wichtige und praktische Aufgabe. Er hatte vor, Trowa am Ende seiner Mission einen vollständigen Bericht vorzulegen. Es war unabdingbar, dass die Preventer bessere Information über Freeport erhielten als das, was Duo bereit war, mitzuteilen, der offensichtlich zu eingebunden war, um objektiv zu sein. Ein ordentliches Verständnis für diese Gesellschaft wäre der notwendige erste Schritt, um Freeport irgendwann den richtigen–

“Hööööör auf”, murmelte Duo. Die Schnüffler brummten und schmeckten die Luft, während sie sie beide ignorierten.

“Womit?” Wufei blinzelte und sah auf, versuchte, Duos Züge in dem Leuchten des Notlichtes der Luftschleuse zu erkennen.

“Denken. Ich kann in der Dunkelheit spüren, wie du’s tust, mit geschlossenen Augen. Das nervt.”

Die Schnüffler öffneten sich und Duo wehrte jede Erwiderung ab, in dem er in den Raum dahinter schoss. Er schwang die Plastiktüte, die er mit den Gewürzen, den Büchern und dem anderen Kleinkram gefüllt hatte, und ging mit breitem Grinsen davon.

“Was machen wir heute?”, grummelte Wufei, als er ihm folgte. Hoffentlich würde Duo ihn nicht in noch einen feindlichen Sektor voller ehemaliger Feinde zerren–

“Auf dem Rückweg halten wir an und reden mit ein paar Leuten, die ich kenne. Kehrer. Bei denen muss ich nicht lange drum herum reden; die Typen wissen so in etwa, was ich mache. Die helfen mir vielleicht nicht, aber sie werden auch niemanden sagen, was ich vorhabe. Na ja, nicht, wenn ich ihnen ein paar Geschenke gebe.” Duo tätschelte die Plastiktüte, die erneut klirrte. “Diese Typen kehren um die L3-Kolonie herum, auf der Carver vor sechs Monaten war. Die haben vielleicht ein paar Infos über ihn. Kehrer haben ein langes Gedächtnis und wenn er sie oder ihre Freunde zum Reisen benutzt hat, hat er vielleicht Spuren hinterlassen. Sollte ein paar Stunden dauern oder mehr, wenn die Jungs irgendwo in der Stadt unterwegs sind. Danach gehen wir wieder nach Hause. Ich muss ein paar Programme für den Zentralprozesser von dem Mecha, den wir repariert haben, schreiben; sein Kern wurde glattgebügelt. Sorry, Mann, ich weiß, du verstehst nicht–“

“Doch”, grunzte Wufei. Ja, es nervte ihn, die Untersuchung noch ein paar Tage zu verschieben, aber nach dem Vorfall in Zapata verstand er endlich im tiefsten Inneren, warum sie nicht schneller vorgehen konnten, warum Duo seine gewohnte Routine so gut wie möglich beibehalten musste. Dies war eine enge Gemeinschaft; die Leute beobachteten einander mit einer Mischung aus Nachbarschaftlichkeit und Paranoia, bei der es in Wufeis Schulterblättern juckte. Duo – und seine Klinge – mussten diskret sein.

Duo sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Die Überbleibsel seines breiten Grinsens klammerten sich noch an seine Lippen, aber die gehobenen Augenbrauen waren fragend.

“Du wirst dich vermutlich langweilen. Ich werd’ deine Hilfe nicht brauchen”, fügte der Schmuggler hinzu, als würde er testen wollen, wie weit Wufeis unerwartete Geduld reichte.

Wufei wollte Duos kleine Herausforderung einfach abwinken, als er sich an ein kleines detail erinnerte. Er sah auf seine Uhr.

“Oh, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen”, murmelte er. “Offen gesagt, bin ich ziemlich froh, dass du heute was hast, das dich beschäftigt, Maxwell. Ich hab vergessen, dir das zu sagen, ich muss in etwas mehr als einer Stunde los und den Ventilator bei der Hauptstraße mit ein paar Freunden reparieren.” Hoffentlich kämen Mirael und Kolia mit den Reperaturen wie geplant voran und würden sich nicht an seiner stillen Hilfe stören.

Duo versteckte seinen Schock und die Verwirrung gut, aber er hatte ganze fünf Minuten lang geweitete Augen und war absolut still, bevor er sich selbst genug gefangen hatte, eine Frage zu stellen. Wufei schluckte sein eigenes Grinsen hinunter. Gerechtigkeit war wunderbar.

+

Die Nase des Mannes erwischte die Wucht des Schalges mit einem hässlichen Knacken; er strauchelte und seine Augen rollten in den Höhlen nach hinten. Wufei spannte sich hilflos an der Seitenlinie an.

Im beinahe gleichen Augenblick ließ Duo seine Hand unter den Tisch und auf Wufeis Schenkel fallen.

Das half Wufeis Gelasseneheit nicht im Geringsten. Seine Finger zerdrückten beinahe die Flasche, die sie hielten.

“Entspann dich.” Duo war sehr gut darin, breit zu grinsen und leise zu reden und im gleichen Augenblick sehr diskret zu sein. “Das geht uns nichts an.”

Wufei wusste das. Er wäre nicht in den Kampf eingeschritten. Wirklich. Er hatte sich als Reaktion ein bisschen verspannt, das stimmte, aber das war völlig normal – er bewegte sich, versuchte dann diskret Duos Hand wegzuschieben. Duo nahm sie weg, als er nach seinem Bier griff. Eine natürliche Geste, als hätte er Wufeis Bemühungen nicht bemerkt. Aber da lauerte ein kleines Lächeln um den Flaschenhals, das einfach zu engelsgleich war, als das es ehrlich sein konnte.

Der verwundete Kämpfer erholte sich mit einem Brüllen und schüttelte seinen Kopf wie ein wütender Stier. Dickes Blut und Schleim spritzten auf den klebrigen Boden. Wufei fragte sich, was er genommen hatte. Seine Finger hatten sich wieder um die Flasche gekrallt. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug der dicken, saueren Luft und zwang sich selbst, sich zu entspannen, von innen nach außen. Er musste konzentriert sein. Dies war die erste Pause, die sie während des Falls hatten; er würde das nicht versauen.

Fünf Tage nach dem Kampf in Zapata, nach Scherenmannarbeit und ein paar diskreten Nachforschungen kamen sie endlich ´in die Gänge´, wie Duo es ausgedrückt hatte. Auf Duos uralten Computer kam eine E-Mail an. Ein Treffen mit ein paar von Ravachols Mittelsmännern, um ´etwas´ zu diskutiren. Der Mann hatte Duo Zeitpunkt und Ort genannt: eine Bar ein paar Sektoren von Makhno entfernt.

Wufei war Duo mit stählender Erwartung gefolgt. Endlich spürte er, wie sie mit dem Fall vorankamen. Sie würden mit einem Mann reden, der sehr wahrscheinlich das Schiff und die Mannschaft kontrollierte, die Carver aus L2 X953 geschmuggelt hatten. Vielleicht kannte er Carver sogar persönlich. Sie mussten ihn nur zum Reden bringen.

Auf der anderen, weniger wichtigen Seite freute Wufei sich auch darauf, die Kehrseite von Freeport kennenzulernen. Bislang war er durch Wohnquartiere gelaufen und hatte aufrichtige Bürger in einer engen, ziemlich fürsorglichen Gemeinschaft getroffen. Gut, er und Duo waren einmal angegriffen worden, hatten in Notwehr getötet und waren Zeugen von zwei völlig voneinander unabhängigen ´Duellen´ geworden, aber das war alles noch weit entfernt vom dem Abgründen der Unbeholfenheit, als die er sich Freeport vorgestellt hatte. Obwohl sie jetzt einen bekannten Verbrecher in einer Bar treffen würden. Endlich würde er Freeports Rotlichtdistrikt sehen.

Es war überhaupt nicht so, wie er erwartet hatte. Irgendwie war Wufei trotzdem nicht überrascht.

Die ´Bar´ war ein fünfstöckiges Gebäude, das eine beeindruckende Oberfläche abdeckte. Raum war in Freeport Mangelware; Duos Einzimmerappartment war für Junggesellen überall auf der Kolonie die Norm, vor allen in Sektoren wie Makhno ging eine große Menge des Platzes für Schrottplätze und Handwerksläden drauf. Die Größe der Bar nicht das einzige ungewöhnliche Detail; der Standort war ebenso unerwartet. Sie befand sich in einer Zone, die ansonsten für Fracht und Pflanzenzucht verwendet wurde. Es gab keine Prostituierten, Peepshows oder andere Bars, kein Zeichen für irgendetwas, das dem Reich der Sünde und des Genusses gewidmet war. Nur dieses hässliche fünfstöckige Ungetüm, das wie gestrandet wirkte in diesem leeren Sektor nahe des Industriegebiets.

Es blinkten keine Lichter in den Fenstern der Bar aus dem einfachen Grund, dass es keine Fenster gab. Vermutlich deshalb, weil, sogar im Vergleich zu den anderen Sektoren, dies einer der langweiligsten und hässlichsten Sektoren überhaupt war. Wufei fühlte leichte Klaustrophobie, während er die leeren Wände des Gebäudes hoch sah. Das verschlimmerte sich noch, als er bemerkte, dass die Tür in Wahrheit eine Luftschleuse war, voll ausgestattet samt Schnüfflern. Er musste sich zwingen, Duo zu folgen, während er zu seinen Ahnen betete, dass es irgendwo hinten einen Notausgang geben mochte. Eine Minute verging in der Dunkelheit, während Duo tonlos einen Schritt vom ihm entfernt vor sich hin summte, Wufei versuchte, sich nicht auszumalen, was ein Feuer auf einem so engen Raum anrichten mochte. Seine Verbrennungen juckten davon.

“Warum hat dieser … Ort überhaupt Schüffler?”, murmelte Wufei in dem Versuch, sich selbst von diesem Gedanken abzulenken. Er vermied das Wort ´Feuerfalle´, das machte es zu real. “Was sollten wir schon reinbringen können?”

Das eintönige Summen hörte auf. Wufei wartete. Duo zog die Luft ein, aber die Schnüffler öffnette sich, bevor er antworten konnte. Wufei trat schnell aus der engen Luftschleuse, dreht den Rücken zur Wand und machte automatisch eine Bestandsaufnahme.

Das Erdgeschoss war ein riesiger Raum, das Licht so gedämmt, dass Wufeis Augen sogar nach der Dunkelheit in den Schnüffler ein paar Sekunden brauchten, um Details zu erkennen. Als sie es taten, formte sich ein Wort wie von selbst in seinem Kopf, als wären sie aus Eis gemeißelt worden.

Opiumhöhle.

Das erste Knurren vor Abscheu verklang, als seine Augen und Nase ihn verbesserten. Die Männer und Frauen, die die Betten in Beschlag genommen hatten, rauchten nicht und nahmen nichts ein; die meisten davon schliefen. Er sah keine Pfeifen, Nadeln oder anderes Drogenzubehör; es roch nicht schwer nach Opiaten und Tod. Er roch allerdings Pisse, Kotze, ungewaschene Körper und das dicke, gereifte Aroma von schlafenden Betrunkenen sowie Alkohol, Desinfektionsmittel, Schimmel und den Geruch nach billigem Essen, die Art, wie man sie in Suppennküchen bekam.

Wufei zwang sich, Duo zu folgen, als sein Hehler sich den Weg durch die Betten bahnte. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, während er schlafende Gesichter musterte, an denen er vorbei ging. Die meisten davon sahen betrunken aus, aber ein paar zuckten und ruckten auf eine Art, die er kannte. Scheinbar war Alkohol nicht die einzige Droge, die man hier auftreiben konnte. Sah aus, als hätte er endlich Freeports Trunkenbolte und Junkies gefunden, alle an einem Ort versammelt. Wufeis Lippen verschmälerten sich, als der Abgrund wuchs. Waren sie hier eingesperrt?

Nein, natürlich nicht. Trotzdem, da waren die Schnüffler – und hoffentlich Notausgänge – , die aus dieser betäubten, stinkenden Hölle führten. Aber der Geruch… Er erinnerte ihn an die Sperre in Rotterdam; deswegen war er zu diesem Schluss gekommen.

Das war eine Erinnerung, die er nicht brauchte, vor allem hier. Er hatte in den örtlichen Absteigen eintauchen müssen, um nach einem Informanten zu sehen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Relena Rotterdam an diesem Tag besuchen würde. Noch wichtiger, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass, wie in den meisten zivilisierten Gegenden, alle Betrunkenen, Bettler, Spinner und Junkies zusammengetrieben und sie für den Besuch der Präsidentin wegschlossen worden waren. Würde im Fernsehen nicht gut aussehen, wenn sie ein Bild von der lieben Präsidentin Peacecraft machen würden, wie sie neben einem halbtoten Veteranen steht, der unter eine Gedenkstatue schläft.

Wufei vermied einen Eimer mit Erbrochenem und sah auf den Junkie in dem dreckigen Camp-Bett hinunter; er sah aus wie maximal 16. Das war übel. Aber Rotterdam… Die Rotterdamer Absteige hatte ihn entsetzt und dazu brauchte es viel, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte. Da waren zu viele Menschen gewesen, die durch die Risse des Friedens gefallen waren, und sie alle an einem Ort versammelt zu finden, zu zehnt eingesperrt in einer Drei-Mann-Zelle… Er hatte auch erfahren, dass viele Städte die örtliche Taubenpopulation vergifteten, bevor Relena für einen Friedensmarsch auftauchte, für den Fall, dass einer dieser respektlosen Vögel beschließen sollte, etwas auf sie fallen zu lassen. Wufei war mehr als angewidert gewesen, da er wusste, dass Relena entsetzt wäre, wenn sie von diesen Vorsichtsmaßnahme wüsste, die ihre Entourage unternahm. Oder zumindest nahm er an, dass sie das war. Das junge Mädchen, dass er getroffen und in diesem wahnsinnigen ersten Jahr des Letzten Krieges beschützt hatte, die ruhig einen bewaffneten Mann in Grund und Boden gestarrt hatte, der sich an Heero und Wufei vorbeidrücken konnte, _dieses_ Mädchen würde das nicht gut heißen.

Jetzt fragte er sich, wieviel von diesem Mädchen noch übrig war; zwei Jahre und eine Wahl waren vergangen, seit Une und Relenas Attaché ihm strikt untersagt hatten, auch nur in Relenas Nähe zu kommen.

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf und atmete schwer aus in dem Versuch, den Geruch aus seiner Nase und die Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Duo war bereits an der anderen Seite des großen Raums voller Betten, in einem paar davon waren Pärchen, die schamlos Sex hatten umgeben von Betrunkenen und Bewusstlosen. Wufei ging schneller. Duo, der nicht nach rechts oder links sah, als er durch den Raum ging, begann, die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinaufzusteigen. Man hörte von oben laute Musik. Wufei sah sich um, die Schnüffler weit hinter ihnen, sowie die Schlafenden, dann rannte er drei Stufen hinauf, um zu Duo aufzuschließen und Duo am Ellenbogen zu packen.

“Duo”, flüsterte er ihm scharf in das Ort, das ihm zugewandt war, “haben die Leute hier Zugang zu harten Drogen?”

“Definiere hart. Du kriegst Pot, Alkohol, ein paar lustige Chemikalien, Shit und–“

„Welche Chemikalien?“ Wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, einem Typen zu begegnen, der auf irgendeinem von den Mitteln war, die heutzutage verkauft wurde, wollte er es wissen; er hatte schon solche Junkis gesehen, die kurz vor dem Ende standen, die sich selbst die Hand gebrochen hatten, um sich irgendwie aus ihren Schellen zu befreien, um dann den Officer zu erwürgen, der sie festgenommen hatte.

„Aufputschmittel“, informierte Duo ihn lässig. „Party-Pillen. Schmerzmittel. Amphetamine. Acid. Sugar, weiß, braun und blau. Alles, das dir das Gehirn für ein paar Stunden schmelzen lässt, ohne hochgradig abhängig zu machen.”

„Und hier schlafen sie ihren Rausch aus“, schloss Wufei, während sein Verstand schnell von einer Schlussfolgerung zur nächsten sprang. „Worauf wurden die Schnüffler eingestellt? Alles? Soll das sicherstellen, dass sie nicht gehen, während sie auf irgendwas sind?”

Duo warf ihm einen weiteren anerkennenden Blick zu, der bedeutete, dass Wufei mehr erraten hatte, als Duo erwartet hätte. „Ja, tatsächlich. Hauptsächlich soll das verhindern, dass die Leute draußen irgendwelche Scheiße nehmen, aber sie sind sensibel genug, dass sie dich nicht raus lassen, wenn du bis unter den Scheitel breit bist. Und Alkohol. Die Schnüffler werden dich nicht raus lassen, wenn du komplett besoffen bist. Wir haben schon mehr Kämpfe und Gewalttaten in Freepprt, als wir brauchen.“

Wufei war von nichts davon überrascht. Wenn einem Babka was über Tolstoy und die Haymarket-Acht erzählte, konnte man beinahe vergessen, dass die meisten Leute in Freeport Psychopathen, Freigeister, Soziapathen, Idealisten und verbitterte Ex-Soldaten, Kriminelle, Terroristen, radikale Anarchisten oder eine interessante Kombination aus alledem waren. Gewalt hing so schwer in der Luft wie Freeports Aroma. Und sie alle arbeiteten lange Stunden unter hochgradig gefährlichen Bedingungen in den Werften, Minen und Fabriken. Dann kamen sie nach Hause und arbeiteten daran, ihre Sektoren am Laufen zu erhalten oder stellten Güter her, Essen, Kleidung, Werkzeuge, Dinge, die sie und ihre Nachbarn brauchten, und wenn _das_ erledigt war, kümmerten sie sich um die Kinder oder übernahmen seltsame Jobs oder sammelten Müll…

Die Preventer gingen hart gegen alle Arten von Drogen vor, aber keine Regierung hatte je Gesetze gegen Alkohol oder Gewalt erlassen, die Betäubungsmittel des armen Mannes. Und diese gesetzlose und überarbeitete Bevölkerung war wie dafür gemacht. Wufei war schon die ganze Zeit beeindruckt davon, wie relativ friedvoll Freeport war, zumindest im Vergleich zu den L2-Slums. Aber sie sperrten die betrunkene Gewalt und Aggression einfach hier ein, wo die Menschen herkamen, wenn ihnen die ganze Mühe einfach zu viel wurde. Sie wurden sie an einem Ort los, an dem sie die einzigen waren, die verletzt werden konnten, und dann gingen sie wieder, wenn sie clean waren, bereit, die Bürde wieder aus sich zu nehmen.

Duo führte ihn die Treppen hoch. Die erste Etage war eine Suppenküche; eine riesige Küche mit vielen Töpfen, in denen es brodelte. Ein Duzend Leute rührten darin herum, öffneten Dosen, wuschen Schüsseln, gaben denen zu essen, die an der Theke standen. Lange Reihen metallener Tische unter Neonlichtern bot Platz für Menschen in verschiedenen Rauschzuständen, die leise aßen. Die Musik war immer noch gedämpft; sie kam von der nächsten Etage.

Wufei gab nach. Er musste fragen.

„Essen ist umsonst, nehme ich an. Die Betten auch.“ Natürlich waren sie umsonst, alles war in Freeport umsonst. „Die Drogen und der Alkohol auch?“

„Jupp.“

„Sie geben sie jeden, der will? Kontrolliert irgendwer die Mengen?“

„Nö.“

„… Was hält dann die Leute davon ab, hier zu leben, sich oben zuzudröhnen, in den Betten zu schlafen, in der Küche zu essen, dann einfach wieder von vorne anzufangen?“

„Rein gar nichts“, antwortete Duo ruhig. Er strahlte pure Gleichgültigkeit aus, aber Wufei sah, wie er ihn kurz ansah.

Wufei dachte an die Betrunkenen in Rotterdam, den Kindermarkt in Neo-Tokyo, die Methadonkliniken für Ex-Soldaten, die finanziell so schlecht versorgt waren, dass die Angestellten illegal Kokain dazukauften, nur um einen Aufstand zu vermeiden…

… aber nein. Nein, für Chang Wufei gab es nie die Wahl zwischen zwei Übeln.

„Das ist widerwärtig“, sagte er streng.

Duo grinste, aber seine Augen waren hart. „Das ist Selbstmord“, korrigierte er leichtfertig.

„Niemand hält sie auf?“

„Ein guter Mann hat Freunde, die ihn hier rausquatschen, auch wenn’s nicht immer einfach ist, wenn er richtig tief drin steckt, aber wir lassen nicht– Die Musik ist verdammt laut hier; das Rotband dieses Sektors sollte sich da mal drum kümmern. Niemand könnte in diesem verdammten Krach die Sirene hören.“

Wufei untersuchte den Teil von Duos Profil, den er in der Beleuchtung sehen konnte, und entschied sich, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was Duo beinahe gesagt hätte.

„Treibt dieser Ort viele Leute in den Selbstmord?“ Die Treppe klebte, saugte an ihren Stiefeln. Er fühlte sich schmutzig.

„Ein paar.“ Duo fasste sich ungewöhnlich kurz. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass er über die Musik, die aus dem Lautsprechern dröhnte, hinweg sprechen musste, als sie sich auf die Treppe zum nächsten Stockwerk hinbewegten. Hier gab es keine Getränke und keine Drogen, aber die blitzenden Lichter, muffige Luft, Hitze und die Erschütterungen des Bodens reichten aus, um ihn benommen zu machen. Die Leute drehten sich und warfen sich mit derselben Gewalt gegeneinander, mit der sie auch kämpften und sich auf den Straßen und in den Sektoren draußen duellierten.

Duos Stimme erhob sich über das Getöse, hart und offensichtlich unbeeindruckt. „Du musst bedenken: Ein paar kamen freiwillig nach Freeport. Andere sind hier gelandet, weil es ihre vorletzte Haltestelle ist.“

“Die vorletzte? Was ist dann die letzte Haltestelle?”

„Recyc.“

Sie stiegen weiteren Stufen in Stille nach oben. Diese ungemütliche Stille war wieder zwischen ihnen; die, die Wufei klar als 'außen' kennzeichnete und Duo als 'innen'. Wufei fand, dass sie sich … heute ein bisschen künstlich anfühlte, ein bisschen defensiver als zuvor. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur seine eigene Interpretation. Anders als Heero versteckte Duo seine Emotionen und Gedanken nicht hinter einer teilnahmslosen Maske; er trug seine Gefühle auf der Zunge. Und noch weitere Gefühle dahinter. Und weitere dahinter … Sie waren zwar immer da, aber schwer zu erkennen, außer man kannte ihn sehr gut.

Wufei ist in den letzten fünf Jahren ziemlich gut darin geworden, Leute zu lesen; es half ihm, ein paar der Gefühle zuzuordnen, die durch Duos Augen huschten, über sein Gesicht, seine beweglichen Lippen verzogen, in seiner Haltung wiederhallten. Aber es gab immer mehr, die nur außer Reichweite waren, einige davon tief und mächtig, dunkle Strömungen zu der hellen, unverschämten Persönlichkeit. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er an den Punkt gelangte, an dem er sich fragte, welche der 'wahre' Duo war, der gutgelaunte Freund oder der finstere Scherenmann. Nun begann er, zu glauben, dass sie es beide waren. Doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Wenn Wufei zu tief in diese blauen Augen und kochenden, tiefschichtigen Gefühle eintauchte, war er sich am Ende unsicher, ob er Duo nun besser verstand oder nur das Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Gedanken sah, als würde er das Bild eines Rorschach-Tests anstarren, das sich permanent unter seinen Augen veränderte.

Nun, egal. Heute hatte er nicht die Geduld sich dem Rätsel zu stellen, dass Duo Maxwell darstellte. In Sicht der kurzen Dunkelheit in Duos Augen und dem grausamen Schnitt von Duos Grinsen, als er 'Recyc' sagte, war er insgesamt ziemlich dankbar, dass er eine Untersuchung hatte, die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.

Im dritten Stock war die Bar, an der sie ihren Kontakt treffen sollten; die Musik schien den Boden zum Zittern zu bringen, aber sie war gedämpft, eine Ansammlung von Geräuschen unter ihren Füßen, die sich leicht ignorieren ließ. Niemand tanzte hier. Hier war die Gemeinde bunt durchmischt, es gab Freunde, die sich locker unterhielten, sowie schwer Betrunkene, die an der Bar oder in den Ecken saßen.

Duo führte ihn an die Bar. „Wir haben noch mindestens dreißig Minuten, bevor sie auftauchen. Bier?“

„Lieber nicht.“

Wufei fühlte sich nicht wohl. Dieser Ort war laut, unbeständig und gefährlicher als die großen Schlafsektoren wie Makhno. Und in nur dreißig Minuten mussten sie mit einem scharfsinnigen Bösewicht umgehen, einem Mittelmann des organisierten Verbrechens, der ihnen vielleicht entscheidende Information in Bezug auf Carver geben konnte. Wufei konnte Duos leichte Anspannung spüren und sie ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendwas zu trinken.

Duo ging zur Bar, die nichts weiter als ein langer Metalltisch war, denen ähnlich, an denen die Menschen unten aßen.

„Zwei Bier bitte, Kumpel.“

Der Mann hinter der Bar betrachtete Wufei von oben bis unten mit der gewohnten Freeport-Musterung, daher versteckte Wufei seine Überraschung so gut er konnte. Vielleicht wollte Duo nicht, dass sie heraustachen, in dem sie nichts in einer Bar bestellten…?

Zwei Bierflaschen wurden auf den Tisch geknallt. Große Literflaschen, braunes Glas mit dem prosaischen Wort 'Bier' auf den weißen Ettiketten. Sonst war der Beschriftung rein gar nichts legal; kein Hinweis auf den Alkoholgehalt oder die Herkunft. Wufei hatte inzwischen geschlussfolgert, dass alles ohne kommerzielle Kennzeichnung – N-Bars, Tiefkühlessen, Bier, Medizin, Werkzeug – Dinge waren, die in den Fabriken hergestellt wurden oder ultrabillig von anderen Kolonien per Schiff hierher gebracht, dann in Freeport verpackt und an die Bevölkerung verteilt wurden.

Duo drehte sich um und ging weg, die Hände in den Taschen. Glücklicherweise reagierte Wufei sehr schnell und schnappte sich die Flaschen, um seinen Hehler zu folgen, sie wie es ein guter Hund sollte.

So ging es die nächsten zwanzig Minuten weiter, sobald sie eine Nische tief in den Schatten fanden, in der sie beide nebeneinander sitzen konnten, mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Duo behandelte Wufei wie eine Klinge. Alles an seiner Ausstrahlung, wie er in Wufeis Raum eindrang, den er normalerweise respektierte; die Art, wie er ruhig seine Hand auf seinen Schenkel legte, um ihn zurückzuhalten, sobald ein hässlicher Kampf losging; alles war ein sorgsam vorgeführtes Schauspiel. Auch die Biere waren ein Teil ihrer Rollen. Wie Wufei schon halb vermutet hatte, nippte Duo nur und bediente sich dabei einer Geste, die es wirken lies, also würde er tiefe Schlücke nehmen. Sein Bier wurde kaum weniger. Wufei hatte ihn ohne weitere Aufforderung nachgeeifert.

„Also, was ist oben?“, fragte Wufei leise, während er versuchte, sich dem Gefühl von Duos Hand auf seinem Schenkel zu entziehen. Es bereitete ihm aus verschiedenen Gründen Unwohlsein, einem Teil davon war Duo sich vermutlich nicht mal bewusst. Duo hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, abgesehen davon, Wufei davon abzuhalten, in einen Streit zwischen Betrunkenen einzuschreiten. Und vielleicht einer kleinen Hänselei.

„Was glaubst du?“, erwiderte Duo, während er einen weiteren ausführlichen Schluck von seinem Bier vortäuschte. Großartig. Sie spielten wieder das 'Unterhalte mich mit einer Vermutung'-Spiel.

„Drogenhölle, Bordell”, spie Wufei aus. Weil er natürlich auf die Herausforderung eingehen musste, absolut jedes Mal.

„Richtig und falsch“, erwiderte Duo. Seine Augen folgten jeder Bewegung, jeder Person, die die Treppe hochkam. Die Finger, die Wufeis Schenkel gedrückt hatten, tippten vorsichtig auf den Tisch, bevor sich Duo sich dabei erwischte und diese für ihn ungewöhnlich nervöse Geste unterbrach. „Drogen und so’n Zeug, ja. Aber Prostitution funktioniert nicht gut ohne Währung.“

Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie _irgendwas_ ohne Währung funktioniert, wollte Wufei sagen. Er konnte verstehen, wie das auf engem Raum funktionierte; Babka füttterte Duo und Chris und Madir gaben ihm 'Süßigkeiten' und reparierten seine Schuhe, weil Duo vermutlich irgendwann mal etwas für sie reparierte oder ihnen Gewürze brachte und Bücher und andere Geschenke von draußen oder sie gegen Kriminelle beschützte. Sie waren ihre eigene kleine Gemeinschaft, wo jeder jeden kannte und man sich aufeinader verließ. Aber Wufei verstand immer noch nicht, warum Hyun ihnen das koreanische Essen gegeben hatte, wenn sie nicht wissen konnte, ob Duo nur irgendein kleiner Ganove war. Irgendwas war da, irgendwas, das erklärte, wie Freeport funktionierte, das Wufei aber nach wie vor nicht verstand.

Zwei der Anwesenden hatten die beiden Streithähne getrennt. Einer von ihnen schwankte und hatte sich zumindest eine böse aussehende gebrochene Nase und eine Gehirnerschütterung eingesammelt, aber offensichtlich war er immer noch willens, zu kämpfen und wehrte sich kräftig gegen die Arme, die ihn zurückhielten. Betrunken oder high, ganz sicher. Noch mehr Leute standen auf und kamen, um dabei zu helfen, die beiden auseinander zu halten. Sie schienen ziemlich besorgt zu sein, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ein Haufen gesetzesloser Anarchisten waren, die nur der Überlebensinstinkt miteinander verband. Auf der anderen Seite könnten morgen sie es sein, die sich in einem betrunkenen Streit wiederfanden und einen kühlen Kopf brauchten, bevor sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten.

Zwischen den beiden Friedenstiftern brach beinahe ein neuer Kampf aus, worauf die beiden ersten Streithähne eine Pause machten, um zuzusehen. Dann wurden alle getrennt, Getränke wurden herbeigezaubert, der blutende Mann wurde in einen Raum auf der einen Seite gebracht und zehn Minuten später sahen alle aus, als wären sie bereits Freunde geworden.

Wufei spürte die Anspannung, die von Duo ausging, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er der Einzige war. Duos lange Wimpern lagen auf seinen Wangen, als er sein Bier betrachtete, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit lag anderswo.

„Kommt gerade rein, elf Uhr“, flüsterte Duo. Seine Stimme war in dem Lärm kaum zu hören.

Wufei sah nicht direkt hin, aber er nahm in seinem peripheren Sichtfeld eine Bewegung wahr und er folgte ihr vorsichtig.

„Der kleine dicke Mann ist Ravs Mittelmann.“ Die Worte waren ein hastiges Gemurmel hinter der Bierflasche. „Die anderen sind– … Scheiße.“

Wufei sah Duo schräg an. Dessen Anspannung war gestiegen; seine Augen waren gefährlich zusammengekniffen.

„Typ auf der Treppe. Pass auf ihn auf. Ex-Commando. Tödlich. Tötet für Rav.”

Man musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, dass sie Anwesenheit des Mannes unerwartet und außerdem unwillkommen war.

Der Name des Mittelmannes war Terrence Darbois, laut Duos schneller Einführung. Ein Kolonist und, wie Duo es formulieren würde, durch und durch ein Spacer; die Form seines Kiefer legte eine ungewöhnliche Zahnstruktur nahe, vermutlich waren es zu viele, eine recht häufige Mutation unter der Raumbevölkerung. Er war kleiner als Duo, was seine Dicklichkeit nur noch betonte. Er wich einer Gruppe Betrunkener aus, die ihn um Einiges überragten. Er sah recht gutmütig aus, sein Gesicht und Auftreten sanft. Bei ihm waren drei Männer, auf komische Art größer, die überhaupt nicht gutmütig aussahen. Offensichtlich da, um ihn zu beschützen und andere einzuschüchtern. Wufei ignorierte sie nach einem kurzen Blick, um sich auf den Man zu konzentrieren, der ihnen mit einigem Abstand folgte. Auch ohne Duos Warnung hätte Wufei ihn bemerkt.

Einige Zentimeter größer als Wufei. Sein Haar war grau, vermutlich gefärbt. Es fiel ihn dicken Locken um sein Gesicht, festgegelt, oder er hatte einfach nur eine sehr ungewöhnliche Haarstruktur. (Wenn man wusste, dass Trowas Haar von Natur aus so fiel, hörte man auf, über solche Sachen zu urteilen, ohne vorher weitere Informationen einzuholen.) Er hatte große Augen, schwer und mandelförmig. Irgendwo war asiatisches Blut mit reingemischt. Vielleicht indonesisch. Seine Züge waren gleichmäßig und gepflegt; eine gerade, kleine Nase, hohe, gut definierte Wangenknochen; seine Lippen waren streng, blass, aber sinnlich. Vermutlich kein reiner Kolonist. Eher irgendwo aus dem pazifischen Raum. Sein Körper und sein Auftreten schrien 'Killer'. Straffe, wohlgeformte Muskeln unter einer zur Figur passenden Bikerjacke und Hosen, breite Schultern auf einem sehnigen Körper. Der Mann bewegte sich wie ein Tiger und versuchte nicht, es zu verstecken.

Darbois und seine Männer machten einen Abstecher zur Bar. Der Killer kam direkt auf Duo und Wufei zu und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand ihrer Nische.

„Hi, Duo.“

Wufei hatte irgendeine Form der Einschüchterung erwartet; der offen freundschaftliche Ton und Gesichtsausdruck überraschten ihn.

„Hiya, Mako. Wie läuft’s?“ Auch Duos Tonfall war freundlich, aber Wufei wusste, dass er sich wegen der Anwesenheit des Mannes sorgte. „Hängst du auch ein bisschen ab?“

„Hab gehört, du würdest heute Nacht hier sein. Dachte, ich sag mal hi. Hab dich schon fast ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass mein kleines Treffen mit Terrence die höheren Ränge von Ravs Organisation erreichen würde“, sagte Duo leichthin. Wufei kannte diese Stimmlage zu gut, als dass er sich hätte entspannen können.

„Nun, hat es. Rav sagt übrigens auch hi.“

“Richte ihm meine Grüße aus.”

„Mach ich.“

Makos Augen legten sich nur flüchtig auf Wufei. Zu flüchtig; Wufei fühlte die Anspannung in seinen Schulterblättern, auch wenn er sein Gesicht undurchsichtig hielt. Das hatte nichts mit der üblichen Musterung zu tun, die ihm in Freeport zuteil wurde. Aber nichts in Makos Auftreten erschien feindselig. Vielleicht hatte Mako schon von ihm gehört, ihn als unwichtig abgetan und dann beschlossen, er sei die Mühe nicht wert.

„Ah, Maxwell.“

Wufei war Darbois einen kurzen Blick zu. Sollte sich Duo darum kümmern. Seine Schläger waren auch kein großes Problem.Wufei hielt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Bier gerichtet, den Kopf gesenkt und die Arme lose vor der Brust verschränkt, jeder seine Instinkte auf Mako gerichtet, der sich gemütlich an ihre Nische lehnte.

Die folgenden Höflichkeiten waren lang und ausführlich. Sowohl Darbois als auch Duo fragten einander über gemeinsame Bekannte aus. Wufei wurde zunehmend genervter und ungeduldiger und erkannte dann, dass das mehr als reine Höflichkeit war. Das war eine sensible Vorverhandlung, bei der sich beide auf der Karte der Unterwelt positionierten.

„Und wie geht es Henry Schwimmer so in letzter Zeit?“, murmelte Duo, nachdem er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier genommen und leicht gerülpst hatte. Darbois nahm einen Schluck von seinem Ale und tat dasselbe. Wufei versuchte, sich seinen Ekel nicht ansehen zu lassen; vielleicht war auch das ein Teil des Rituals.

„Henry? Er hasst die Welt. Er hat einen Haufen Kontakte verloren bei dieser Scheiße in den Black Nines.”

Duo machte ein besorgtes, mitfühlendes Geräusch, während Wufei einen Punkt für die Guten Jungs zählte.

„Verfickte Schweine, hä? Er war einer von deinen, nicht?”

„Nein, nein. Wir handeln nur mit Drogen“, versicherte Darbois ihm freundlich. Wufei nahm sich eine Sekunde, sich Darbois‘ Gesicht und Geschichte einzuprägen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mako widmete. Der Killer hatte bislang nichts Schlimmeres getan, als zuzuhören, ein paar Namen von Duos Freunden beizusteuern und mit einem zwanzig Zentimeter langen Jagdmesser zu spielen, dass er sich irgendwann aus dem Gürtel gezogen hat.

„Henry arbeitet aber regelmäßig für mich“, fügte Darbois hinzu. „Wir mögen es nicht, wenn er Ärger hat. Er handelt mit Waffen und wir haben gemeinsame Kunden. Wolltest du über ihn was wissen?“

Der Wechsel zum Geschäftlichen kam plötzlich. Darbois‘ Augen hatten sich zusammengezogen. Duo nahm einen Schluck Bier. Wufei hatte das Gefühl, dass er diesen Themenwechsel nicht ganz vorhergesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Dar. Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich jetzt nicht mit dir reden, oder? Ich suche nur Kontakte. Ich bin sicher, du hast schon gehört, dass ich da einen Deal am Laufen habe. Ich will sensible Fracht loswerden.“

„Ist das für die Familie? Oder für Freunde?“, fragte Darbois. Was die Unterweltversion war von 'Mob oder Terroristen', erinnerte sich Wufei. Er würde ein Jahr Sold geben, um Darbois verhaften und ihn vierundzwanzig Stunden lang festhalten zu können.

„Freunde. Die Art Ladung.“

„Willst du Namen für die Nines? Oder suchst du einen Partner? Oder willst du dir selbst was abschneiden?“

„Ich will ihn nur festmachen. Ich will mich nicht unbedingt selbst darum kümmern. Du weißt, das ist nicht mein Stil und Scythe ist nicht so groß. Aber dieser Kunde ist ein Freund von mir; ich muss sicher sein, dass die, die sich um die Ladung kümmern, es auch drauf haben. Ich will ihren Ruf kennen. Ich will Empfehlungen. Ich will einen Brief von ihren Müttern, in dem steht, dass sie Eins-A-Schmuggler sind. Ich will jeden einzelnen Zwischenfall kennen, den sie in den letzten sechs Monaten in den Nines hatten, und jeden Handel, der sich mit meinen überschneiden könnte.“

Darbois war ein paar Sekunden lang ruhig. Mako sah von seiner Maniküre auf; Wufei war sich nicht sicher, wie er das kurze Interesse in seinen Augen deuten sollte.

„Ich verstehe… Ich denke, ich könnte dich mit ein paar Leuten in Kontakt bringen. Wir haben ein paar schlaue, junge Burschen, die ein paar neue Routen aufsetzen und die Unordnung ausnutzen–"

„Nein, danke“, sagte Duo gedehnt. „Ich bin sicher, das sind tolle Jungs, aber ich bevorzuge klar Erfahrung. Ich will jemanden, der schon vor den Aufständen da draußen war, kein kleiner Punk, der glaubt, das Durcheinander ist eine gute Möglichkeit, sich einen Ruf aufzubauen und ein bisschen Taschengeld abzugreifen.“

„Ich verstehe…“, wiederholte Darbois.

Duo Hände lösten sich langsam vom Bier, um sich auf beiden Seiten neben die braune Flasche zu legen, die Finger lose auf der Tischoberfläche. Es sah wie eine harmlose Geste aus, aber Wufei gefiel sie nicht oder die zunehmende Anspannung in Duo, die ihr widersprach.

„Ich habe ein paar Namen für dich… Wer war noch gleich dein Kunde, Duo?“

„Hab ich nicht gesagt“, antwortete Duo still.

„Du weißt, einige meiner Burschen und Mitarbeiter arbeiten nicht gerne mit einer Black Box. Vor allem nach dem ganzen Durcheinander in den Nines. Vielleicht ein Name…?“

„Du kannst ihn Mr. Long nennen“, antwortete Duo, seine Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Unterton an. „Hinter ihm stehen ein Haufen Waffen und ein langer Arm, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Außerdem mag er keine Fragen.“

Wufei nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, um Neutralität bemüht. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Duo ihn während des Krieges gefragt hatte, was 'Shenlong' bedeutete. Offensichtlich war Wufei nicht der Einzige mit einem guten Gedächtnis. Er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er Duo mit der Waffe an der Stirn zwingen würde, eine echte Lüge zu erzählen. Vermutlich würde er dir die Wahrheit so geschickt verpackt verkaufen, dass du richtig und falsch nicht mehr unterscheiden könntest. Dann würde er dich töten.

„Terrence.“

Darbois blinzelte und sah schnell zu Mako auf.

Der Killer steckte sein Messer weg, steckte es unter seine Jacke, in eine Halterung hinten am Rücken. „Ter, ich bin kein Händler, aber sogar ich weiß, dass man die Art Frage nicht stellt. Das ist Duos Deal, sein Kunde. Warum sollte er dir die Infos geben, damit du ihn abschneiden und den Deal direkt mit seinem Händler machen kannst?“

„Aber… Rav sagte, wir sollen vorsichtig sein, wenn es um neue Deals zu den Nines geht–“, setzte Darbois ein, die Stimme unsicher, seine Augen die von Mako suchen.

„Ja, sicher. Aber das ist Duo Maxwell. Er hat einen guten Ruf. Ich kenne ihn; Ravachol kennt ihn. Er ist weder dumm noch faul. Kapish?“

Wufei hielt sich völlig entspannt. Duo strahlte kaum Vertrauenswürdigkeit aus.

„Also… Schließ den Deal schon ab. Bevorzugt draußen. Dieser Ort…“ Mako sah sich angewidert um. Offensichtlich mochte er die angetrunkene, gewalttätige Atmosphäre noch weniger als Wufei.

„Richtig, richtig. Sorry, Duo. Du weißt, wie das ist. Komm schon, lass und gehen und ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen.“

„… das hier ist Freeport, Kumpel. Die Luft wird nicht viel frischer als hier.” Duos Hände lagen immer noch neben seiner beinahe vollen Flasche und er sah unwillens aus, sich zu bewegen.

„Ich meinte, lass uns wo hingehen, wo wir uns selbst denken hören können. Und reden.“

Darbois stand auf. Seine Schläger auch. Mako sah Duo mit einem versichernden Nicken an. Dieser nahm noch langsam einen letzten Schluck Bier. Wufei war wohl der Einzige, der bemerkte, dass sich Duos Augen beim Schlucken nicht schlossen; sie wechslten zwischen Darbois und Mako hin und her. Wufei spürte Duos Anspannung; sie spiegelte die, die er selbst fühlte, wider. Die Bar war laut und in einer entfernten Ecke war wieder ein Kampf ausgebrochen, aber sowohl Wufei als auch Duo hätten es vorgezogen, das Gespräch hier fortzusetzen. Aber sie mussten ihrer einzigen Spur folgen. Wufei spürte nichts wirklich Verdächtiges von Darbois ausgehen, auch wenn der Mann leicht nervös war; von Makos Eimischung aus der Ruhe gebracht, schloss Wufei. Von Mako nahm er gar nichts war und das war nicht beruhigend.

Duo stand langsam auf; Wufei tat es ihm gleich. Sie folgten Darbois nach draußen, seine Schläger gingen voraus. Und Mako hinter ihnen. Wufei kratzte sich abwesend unter seinem Schneidehalsband und bewegte dabei gleichzeitig sein Schwert, um sicher zu gehen, dass es in der richtigen Position war, damit er es mit einer Bewegung aus der Scheide ziehen und seinem Gegner in die Eingeweide rammen konnte.

Die Schnüffler ließen alle hinaus, immer zwei auf einmal, nach dreiminütiger Wartezeit. Dar bedeutete Mako und den Schlägern, zurückzubleiben, seine Augen schlossen Wufei in den Befehl mit ein. Dann ging er fort, bereits am reden. Duo folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern und einem Wink mit dem Finger, um Wufei zu signalisieren, dass er mit den anderen Bodyguards warten sollte. Wufei versuchte, ihn mit seinem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zu sagen, wie viel er von der Idee hielt, dass Duo ohne Wufeis Schutz ging, aber der Schmuggler hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugekehrt.

Wufei wäre Duo gefolgt, wenn er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden wäre, aber die zwei gingen bis nur zur nächsten Ecke. Wufeis Blick schweifte zu Duo und dem freien Raum um ihn herum und Darbois und dann wieder zurück; sein Freund hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, 100 Meter entfernt, sich vorgebeugt, um dem zuzuhören, was Darbois ihm mit leiser Stimme mitteilte. Sie standen unter einer Straßenlaterne, unfreundliches blau-weißes Neonlicht fing die Unebenheiten in Duos Ledermantel auf. In ihrer Nähe gab es keine dunklen Seitenstraßen, Duo hätte jeden, der sich ihnen näherte, schon kilometerweit sehen können, und Wufei hielt zusätzlich für ihn Wache. Niemand würde sich an Maxwell ranmachen, nicht bevor Wufei neben ihm stand.

Mako ging einen Schritt auf das Paar zu, drehte sich dann zu Wufei um. Der Killer sah ihn von oben bis unten an, die Freeport-Variante von hoher Wertschätzung. Wufei, der ein wenig überrascht war, erwiderte das Starren.

Links neben ihm scharte ein Stiefel auf dem Boden. Wufei machte instinktiv einen Schritt nach rechts, hielt dann an, als er fühlte, dass ein anderer von Darbois Schlägern ihn dort abschotten wollte. Mako sah über seine Schulter zu Duo und machte dann einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, platzierte sich selbst zwischen Wufei und dessen Freund.

Wufei ging einen Schritt zurück – er stand im Schatten der Bar. Der vierte Mann stand zwischen ihm und den Luftschleusen des Gebäudes. Hinter ihm war ein Maschendrahtzaun, die einen Hydranten beschützen sollte. Er war–

Es _war_ eine Falle, bemerkte Wufei mit eisiger Gelassenheit.

Aber Duo war nicht das Ziel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immer noch ohne Beta. Tippfehler tun mir leid.  
> Vermutlich werde ich in nächster Zeit deutlich langsamer sein. Zum einen bin ich langsam durch mit meinem Vorlauf, zum anderen muss ich meine Mutter zu Weihnachten besuchen und die meckert immer, wenn ich dann nur am PC sitze.

"This is the hour when the mysteries emerge.   
A strangeness so hard to reflect.   
A moment so moving, goes straight to your heart,   
The vision has never been met.   
The attraction is held like a weight deep inside,   
Something I’ll never forget.   
  
How can I find the right way to control,   
All the conflicts inside, all the problems beside,   
As the questions arise, and the answers don’t fit,   
Into my way of things,   
Into my way of things." 

~

 

 _“Dies ist die Stunde, in der die Geheimnisse zum Vorschein kommen._  
 _Eine Seltsamkeit, die sich nur schwierig widerspiegeln lässt._  
 _Ein so bewegender Moment geht dir direkt ins Herz._  
 _Die Vision wurde noch nie getroffen._  
 _Die Anziehungskraft wird wie ein Gewicht gehalten, tief innendrin,_  
 _etwas, das ich niemals vergessen werde._  
  
_Wie kann ich den Weg zur Kontrolle finden,_  
 _all die innerlichen Konflikte, all die weiteren Probleme,_  
 _wie die auftauchenden Fragen und die nicht passenden Antworten,_  
 _in meiner Art der Dinge,_  
 _in meiner Art der Dinge."_  
  
_\- Joy Division, 'Komakino'_  
  
+  
  
Wufei verfluchte seine Unaufmerksamkeit, als er dden Maschendrahtzaun hinter sich spürte. Er hatte sich auf Duo konzentriert, den Mann, den er beschützen sollte. Er war nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er selbst das Ziel sein könnte. Aber Mako hatte Einiges in Kauf genommen, um sie zu trennen, und anhand der Art, wie er über seine Schulter sah, bevor er ihn einschloss, wollte er Duo nicht dabei haben, zumindest nicht gleich; er war eindeutig nur hinter Wufei her. Wufei hätte seinen Freund mit einem einzigen Ruf warnen können, aber wenn Duo dort drüben sicher war… Zuerst wollte Wufei wissen, was Mako wollte.

Sobald der Kampf ausbrach – und Wufeis Instinkte sagten ihm, dass ein Kampf beinahe unvermeidlich war – würde es eine Laserkanone brauchen, um Duo davonabzuhalten, sich einzumischen.

Wufei machte einen letzten Schritt rückwärts. Der Metalldraht des Zauns presste sich in seine Schulterblätter. Es gefiel ihm nicht, seine Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken, aber er war auch nicht scharf darauf, einen zwei Meter großen Schlägertypen im Rücken zu haben.

Mako sah ihn gedankenverloren an, sah dann zu den anderen Männern. Es war nur ein kurzes Stirnrunzeln, aber es lag Autorität darin. Die anderen Bodyguards zogen sich sofort zurück. Sie bildeten dennoch einen losen Ring um die zwei; wie Betawölfe, die den Alpha und einen Herausforderungen mit respektvoller Distanz umkreisten. Wufei wusste, dass sie ihn aufhalten würden, sollte er ohne Makos ausrückliche Erlaubnis gehen.

„Du bist also Duos Neuer, hmm?“ Makos Stimme klang genau freundlich und entspannt wie in der Bar. Nach seiner Geste den anderen gegenüber verwirrte sein Auftreten Wufei für eine Sekunde. Aber seine Körpersprache war verlässlicher als sein Tonfall; Mako versuchte, ihn einzuschüchtern.

„Was ist mit Heero passiert? Kennst du ihn? Gruselig aussehener, dunkelhaariger Kerl, blaue Augen, für die man morden würde; er war die letzten Jahre immer mal wieder hier. Wenn du Duo kennst, musst du auch Heero kennen. Richtig?“

… Warum zur Hölle stellte Mako Fragen, wenn Wufei nicht antworten durfte? Sie waren auch nich rhetorischer Natur, so wie Babka laut gedacht hatte; der Tonfall war auffordernd und Mako starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, als könnte er Wufeis Antwort dann besser hören.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Mako nach kurzer Stille wieder auf diese Art, die es beinahe zur Beleidigung mache, nicht zu antworten.

Wufei blieb still. Noch ein letzter Blick über Makos Schulter – Duo sah immer noch sicher aus. Der Schmuggler hatte ihnen beinahe vollständig den Rücken zugekehrt, das Gesicht Darbois zugewandt, der sehr energisch auf ihn einredete, mit vielen ausholenden, schnellen Bewegungen.

Gerade als er sich wieder auf Mako konzentrieren wollte, sah Duo plötzlich zurück, als hätte er einen Schrei gehört. Er zog die Stirn kraus. Blaue Augen suchten nach Wufei; die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden noch tiefer, als sie sich auf Makos Rücken legten. Duo machte einen Schritt zur Seite und zog so Wufeis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, eine stille Frage durch das Schräglegen seines Kopfes.

Makos Augen zogen sich zusammen, auch wenn er sonst völlig entspannt blieb, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Bikerhosen. Er wusste, dass Duo zusah; der Mann hatte die Instinkte eines Jägers, dachte Wufei, widerwillig beeindruckt.

In Makos Lächeln lag die nackte Herausforderung.

Wufei zögerte nicht. Duo wirkte sicher. Er wollte es dabei belassen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in einer Art gegen den Zaun, von der er hoffte, dass sie lässig aussah, wenn du 100 Meter entfernt stehst und das Licht schlecht ist. Duos Aufmerksamkeit flog zurück zu Darbois, als dieser wieder mit Gestikulieren anfing. Wufei fokusierte sich erneut auf Mako, ignorierte die angespannte Atmosphäre um ihn herum.

Das Lächeln des Killers wurde breiter, eine berechnende Bewegung der Lippen, die keine Wärme in seinen Augen zuließ. Er legte sich eine Hand in seine dicken Haare und schob sie zurück, rieb sich dann sanft den Nacken, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt. Die Bewegung ließ die offene Jacke aufspringen und ein Stück gestählter Brust aufblitzen. Mako machte ein tiefes, zufriedenklingendes Brummen in seiner Brust; er zog die Jacke aus, fing sie mit den Fingern, als sie ihm von den Armen glitt und warf sie sanft ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Boden. In all der Zeit hatten seine halb geschlossenen Augen nicht einmal sein Ziel verlassen.

„Du warst 'Wufei', oder?”, sagte Mako schließlich, während er die letzten drei Schritte zwischen ihnen zurücklegte. Er lehnte sich langsam vor und fasste mit beiden Händen durch die Maschen des Zauns über Wufeis Kopf, auf den kleineren Mann hinunterstarrend. Er roch nach Leder und Metall.

Einer der Bodyguards lehnte sich ein paar Meter entfernt ebenfalls faul gegen die Wand der Bar, während er sich Wufei von oben bis unten besah. Er sah zögernd zu Mako. Als ihn kein Blick davon abhielt, wandt er sich Wufei mit abfälligem Gesichtsausdruck zu.

„Er ist zu hübsch, um ein Hund zu sein. Richtig, Jungs? Überhaupt zu hübsch für Maxwell.“

“Rattenfänger Maxwell”, murmelte ein andere, die Stimme voller Gift.

Mako lächetle wieder, auch wenn seine Augen völlig kalt und berechnend blieben und weiterhin auf Wufeis geheftet blieben. „Sag mir. Wufei. Gefällt dir deine Rolle als Duos … Hund?”

Um ihn herum begannen sie plötzlich dreckig zu lachen.

“Duo ist ein gut aussehender Typ”, fügte Mako hinzu, gerade als Wufei sich fragte, was so lustig war. „Ich geb dir nicht die Schuld dafür, dass du dich da noch vorne beugen und seine Schlampe sein willst.“

Wufei wollte ihm für diese Beleidigung einem mörderischen Blick zuwerfen –

– wie die Leute ihn angesehen hatten, als Duo ihn vorgestellt hatte – Babkas Frage, ob er bleiben würde, weil Duo einsam war – Duo, der Heeros Abwesenheit nur in kurzen, schmerzhaften Worten abtat, als ob zwei Liebende sich getrennt hätten – das Bett, das für zwei gemacht war –

Wufei schaffte es, seine feste arrogante Maske beizubehalten, obwohl ihm die Erkenntnis wie einen Hammer auf den Kopf schlug; obwohl Mako die Bemerkung als Beleidgung gemeint hatte, war sie nicht nur pure Fantasie.

Gott verdammt, Duo! Warum sagst du mir nicht _alles_ , was mit einer Klinge in Verbindung steht?!

Wufei wusste die Antwort beinahe sofort: Duo hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, weil er erstens, mit Grund, Angst vor Wufeis explosiver Reaktion auf diese Nachricht hatte, und zweitens, weil Duo erwartet hatte, neben Wufei zu stehen und das Reden zu übernehmen, sollte das Thema jemals darauf kommen.

Wufei versuchte, Duo wieder mit den Augen zu erreichen, aber Mako versperrte ihm die Sicht. Er hätte Mako in einem Kampf besiegt, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie er mit Beleidigungen umgehen sollte. Wäre Duo hier oder dort drüben in größerer Gefahr? Wenn Wufei schrie, würde das seinen Freund vielleicht im entscheidenden Moment ablenken und Duo leicht angreifbar machen. War Darbois bewaffnet? Waren noch weitere in der Nähe?

Die Fragen blitzten in seinem Verstand auf, um genauso schnell wieder verworfen zu werden. Es lag iin seiner Natur, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern.

Im Hintergrund hatten die Schläger zu lachen aufgehört; sie sahen erwartungsvoll von Wufei zu Mako. Es sah aus, als hätten sie keine Ahnung, was Mako vorhatte, folgten aber seine Führung und hielten Ausschau nach ein wenig Spaß.

Der Killer drehte den Kopf, kam näher.

„Ich hab gehört, was du letztens in Zapata getan hast. Hast all diese Männer allein ausgeschaltet. Ein Freund von mir sagte, er hätte kaum gesehen, wie du dich bewegst. Wie ein Blitz.“ Leises Interesse färbte Makos Stimme. Seine Augen wanderten kurz zu Wufeis offenem Haar. „Wie Seide, die durch die Luft schneidet“, flüsterte er.

Dieser Typ war also keiner von Ericsons Kumpeln, die auf Rache aus waren. Wufei hätte das tatsächlich vorgezogen.

„Wie lange dauert dein Handel mit Duo? Ich nehme mal an, ihr zwei habt irgendeine Art mündlichen Vertrags und nicht nur eine Leine und ein Halsband… Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit mir reden darfst. Nick einfach“, murmelte Mako. Seine Augen wanderten über Wufeis Gesicht, seinen Hals, seinen Körper. Aber sie waren kalt und sie wanderten immer mal wieder kurz zurück zu Wufeis in dem Versuch, seine Reaktion einzufangen.

Wufei hielt sich absolut ruhig, sein arroganter Blick maß sich mit Makos. Der Bastard wollte in provozieren. Fein. Sollte Mako seinen Spaß dabei haben, einen Mann zu beleidigen, der nichts erwidern konnte. Sah aus, als wollte Mako, dass Wufei zuerst zu schlug und damit die Verantwortung für das Folgende übernahm. Aber Wufei war Duos Klinge; Duo müsste am Ende die Verantwortung für alles übernehmen, was Wufei anfing. Und Duo war niemand, der einen nutzlosen Streit anfing. Nein, Duo würde über diese armseligen Köderunsgversuche lachen oder Mako auf amüsant kreative Weise sagen, er solle sich selbst ficken. Wufei konnte das nicht, aber er hoffte, sein eisiges Schweigen überbrachte die Nachricht genauso.

„Nicht sehr gesprächig, oder?“, murmelte einer der anderen Schläger.

Makos Finger zuckten in den Drähten. Er trug ein kurzes T-Shirt, das seine Bewegungen nicht einschränken würde; es lag eng über der Brust. Seine muskulösen Arme waren trainiert und sehnig. Er legte den Kopf schräg; kam erneut näher. Atem fuhr über Wufeis Gesicht.

Wufei ignorierte es. Seine Instinkte fuhren auf. Das war … nicht richtig…

Mako war sehr gut darin, seine wahren Absichten zu verschleiern, aber so nahe konnte der L5-Krieger ihn besser lesen und etwas stimmte nicht. Makos Augen waren immer noch kalt und seltsam vorsichtig. Das … fühlte sich nicht wie eine echte Herausforderung oder Macho-Gehabe an. Es fühlte sich auch nicht wie Verführung oder einen baldigen Angriff an.

Nein, Wufei konnte es spüren; er konnte es in der Luft schmecken, es in den Reflektionen der Straßenlichter über Makos Schulter auffangen. Mako war das reinste Nervenbündel unter dieser Schicht des Gleichmuts. Er folgte jeder Bewegung von Wufeis Körper, jedem Atemzug, jeder Weitung seiner Pupillen; er war bereit, davonzspringen, sollte Wufei auch nur die kleinste Bewegung machen. Er lehnte sich vielleicht über den kleineren Mann, ihre Lippen nur einen Hauch voneiander entfernt, aber er ließ Wufei nur die Möglichkeit, sich mit Gewalt zuwehren. Dies war eine absichtliche Provokation und Mako erwartete jede Sekunde eine tödliche Erwiderung.

„Ich denke, wir sollten einander kennenlernen. Ich suche immer nach Talenten für Ravachol. Ich denke, wir könnten gut zusammenarbeiten. Vielleicht könntest du meine Klinge sein, wenn deine Vereinbarung mit Duo vorbei ist.“

Einer der anderen kicherte schleimig, bevor er schnell ein Husten daraus werden ließ. Es war offensichtlich, dass dieser neue Vertrag ebenfalls ' gewisse Vorzüge' beinhalten würde.

Wufei ignorierte es, er ignorierte die Worte; er starrte Mako nur an. Sie bemaßen einander über die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen. Wufei wusste, was der Killer wissen wollte.

Mako war hinter ihm her.

Vielleicht nicht im Detail. Nachdem er Wufei nicht geradeheraus angegriffen hatte, konnte er nur etwas vermuten. Also wollte er, dass Wufei sich selbst verriet, um so seine Tarnung als Duos Klinge zu testen.

Die Gefahr war viel realer, als Wufei gedacht hatte; er konnte Mako in einem Kampf besiegen, aber das war jetzt nicht der Punkt. Es wäre sinnlos, den Kampf zu gewinnen und den Krieg zu verlieren. Dies erforderte sensibles Vorgehen; seine Untersuchung, sein Leben und Duos standen auf dem Spiel. Panik versuchte, seinen Weg durch Wufeis Kontrolle zu bahnen. Das veränderte alles. Wenn das eine Art Test war, erforderte es vermutlich tiefes Verständnis für Freeports Tradition, die Wufei nicht–

„Halt dich verdammt noch mal fern von ihm, Mako.“

Die Worte waren unfreundlich und tödlich, riefen hässliche Echos von dem metallenen Straßen und Gebäuden hervor. Wufei kannte diese Stimme, obwohl er sie seit den schlimmsten Tagen des Krieges nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Die Schläger drehten sich schnell um und gingen sofort rückwärts, einer von ihnen fummelte in einer nervösen Geste an einem Messer in seinem Holster herum. Makos Pupillen wurden ruckartig enger, aber nur Wufei, der ihm so nahe war, konnte das unwillkürliche Zucken sehen, das durch den muskulösen Körper fuhr. Einen Moment später sah der Killer schon wieder völlig entspannt aus; er ging langsam zu Wufeis rechter Seite, aber sein Körper und seine rechte Hand befanden sich immer noch in den Drähten, hielt Wufei so gegen den Zaun gepinnt, wie in einer rauen Umarmung.

„Duo. Beruhig dich. Wir reden nur.“

„Erklär mir, wie du eine Unterhaltung mich einem Kerl führen kannst, der dir nicht antwortet kann.“

Duo war ein dunkles, zehn Meter entferntes Gewaltversprechen. Darbois kam ihm hinterher, außer Atem, und sah besorgt aus.

„Wir verstehen uns eben gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst. Körpersprache ist eine wunderbare Sache“, murmelte Mako sinnlich. „Er ist ein ziemlich guter Fang, du glücklicher Bastard.“

Wufei nahm das minimale Zucken in Duos Haltung wahr. Blaue Augen fuhren kurz zu Wufeis, bevor sie sich schnell wieder auf Mako legten.

„Weg. Von. Ihm.“

„Du bist ja ziemlich beschützend…“ Mako hob seine linke Hand Richtung Wufeis Gesicht. Er wand sich dem asiatischen Mann halb zu, aber aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er Duo. „Sollte das nicht andersrum sein?“

„Wu, wenn er dich auch nur mit einem Finger berührt, steht es dir frei, ihn ihm abzureißen und als Souvernir zu behalten“, spieh Duo mörderisch heraus.

Natürlich hielt Mako nicht in seiner Bewegung inne. Wufei stöhnte innerlich. Sein Freund dachte, Mako wollte ihn einfach nur belästigen; Duo hatte die Situation noch nicht lange genug beobachtet, um die dunkleren, gefährlicheren Untertöne wahrzunehmen.

Makos Finger, lang und schwielig, berührten Wufeis Kinn, fuhren sorgenlos hoch zu seiner Wange.

Wufei erkannte an der Art, wie Duos Augen zwischen ihm zu Mako fuhren, so wie ein eingespertes Tier nach einem Ausweg sucht, dass ein Kampf mit diesem Mann ein teurer Fehler war. Es würde Konsequenzen haben, insbesondere mit Ravachol, dem Oberverbrecher, der möglicherweise den Schlüssel zu ihrer Untersuchung in den Händen hielt. Wufei hielt still und ließ die Hände lose an seiner Seite hängen und sich von Mako das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen. Er würde die Gerechtigkeit, die er Carver versprochen hatte, oder Duos Leben in Freeport nicht für seinen Stolz opfern.

„Mako, ich meine es ernst.“ Duo klang ernst. Er klang, als sei er nur eine Millisekunde von einem blutigen Mordversuch entfernt. Seine linke Hand zuckte; eine größere Zuckung würde die automatische Schneide aktivieren und das Messer direkt in seine Handfläche schießen.

„Er ist deine Klinge, Duo, nicht dein Sexsklave. Auch wenn ich dir das nicht vorwerfen würde, Mann“, kicherte Mako. „Ich hab nichts Falsches getan. Genau genommen hab ich ihm nur vorgeschlagen, dass ich ihm vielleicht als Hehler gefallen könnte.“

„Er ist nicht interessiert“, knurrte Duo.

„Das ist aber nicht deine Entscheidung“, korrigierte Mako aalglatt. „Normalerweise bist du viel entspannter… Was regt dich so auf? Kann ich nicht mal mit dem Kerl reden? Hast du vielleicht Angst, dass du ihm bereits langweilig geworden bist? Dich verlässt, wie Heero es immer tut? Vielleicht will er ja die Klinge von einem Mann sein, der ein bisschen mehr herum kommt als du; keinem unbedeutenden Kerl wie dir.“

Die Worte klangen, als sei der Spott nur Zufall, aber Mako untersuchte Duos Reaktionen genauso sorgsam, wie er auf die von Wufei geachtet hatte. Duos Augen weiteten sich kurz, zogen sich dann zusammen, als hätte er bemerkt, dass er die Situation falsch gedeutet hatte. Darbois, der etwas abseits stand, hustete plötzlich und begann, ein paar protestierende Geräusche zu machen, aber sowohl Duo als auch Mako ignorierten ihn und am Ende hielt er die Klappe, sah dabei aber besorgt und unglücklich aus.

„Er kennt dich nicht, Mako. Du erwartest, dass er für einen Mann tötet und stirbt, den er nicht mal kennt?“ Duos Stimme war innerhalb einer Sekunde beinahe den gesamten Ärger losgeworden. Sie klang kalt; seine Worte abgewogen. Wufei war sich nun sicher, dass er einen Kampf auf jeden Fall vermeiden musste.

„Oh, aber ich denke schon, dass er mich kennt…“ Makos Finger drehten Wufeis Kopf, so dass er ihn nun ansah. Aus der Nähe betrachtet war seine Iris grau; ihre natürliche Farbe, keine Kontaktlinsen. Das Haar war gefärbt, um dazu zu passen. Die mandelförmigen Augen lagen unter schweren Lidern; die Puppillen waren klein. Fixierende Augen. Er sah dadurch noch gefährlicher aus. Da er in der Situation gefangen war wie eine Fliege im Netz, starrte er ausdruckslos zurück.

„Ich denke, wir verstehen einander… Krieger zu Krieger… Mann zu Mann… Du solltest ihm die Möglichkeit geben, mit mir zu reden, Duo. Ich hab den ganzen Abend frei; warum erlaubst du ihm nicht, mit mir auszugehen und sich ein wenig zu unterhalten? Lass ihm eine Wahl. Das ist die eine Sache, die einer Klinge zusteht. Das weißt du… Richtig?“

Duos höhnisches Grinsen war ein Kunstwerk, es zeigte nicht das geringste bisschen Zögern oder Zurückhaltung. Sogar Wufei wäre beinahe darauf hereingefallen, aber er hatte sich Duo nun schon beinahe zwei Wochen genau betrachtet und außerdem konnte er auf frühere Erfahrungen zurückgreifen.

„Er ist in Quarantänte“, stellte Duo fest, ohne damit auf Makos letzte Herausforderung zu antworten. „Das heißt, dass er zumindest die nächsten sechs Monate noch unter meiner Verantwortung steht, vermutlich länger. So läuft das eben, wenn man die Dinge richtig machen will, wie ein ordentlicher Bürger das auch tun sollte. Das weißt du… Richtig?“

Makos Augen zogen sich zusammen, als er die Erwiderung bewunderte. Er ging trotzdem nicht auf die Herausforderung ein.

Duo machte eine abfällige Geste, als sei es ihm völlig egal.

„Klar, in ein paar Monaten, _falls_ er Interesse hat, kann er sich mit dir treffen und ihr könnt reden. Wenn er das will und du zustimmst, für den Rest seiner Quarantäne für ihn verantwortlich zu sein, werde ich nicht–“

„Warum nicht jetzt?“, murmelte Mako. „Warum gibst du uns nicht jetzt die Zeit, uns miteinander bekannt zu machen? Gleich heute Nacht?“

„Ich–“

„Hast du Angst, ihn mit mir reden zu lassen, Maxwell?“

„Warum sollte ich das?“, spottete Duo. Die Finger seiner linken Hand zuckten wieder leicht. Wufei fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich die Feder des Springmechanismus quietschen hören konnte oder ob das nur in seinem Kopf stattfand.

Wufei war nicht der schlechteste der Spezialeinheit, wenn es um Undercoverarbeit oder Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen ging, aber das lag nur daran, dass Heero in der gleichen Einheit arbeitete und den Preis abräumte.

Aber Verzweiflung ist die Mutter allen Antriebs. Wufei fiel plötzlich eine Möglichkeit ein, wie er sie beide aus dieser Situation herausbekam, ohne einen Kampf zu provozieren oder wie er zumindest Mako dazu bringen konnte, seine wahren Absichten zu zeigen. Es war nicht einmal zu schwierig, auch wenn er das nicht gern zugab. Der schwierigste Teil würde sein, zu vergessen, dass er sich auf einer Mission befand, auch wenn es nur ein paar Minuten waren…

„Der Gedanke, uns beide reden zu lassen, macht dich sichtlich nervös“, hatte Mako eben gemurmelt. Seine Finger fuhren wieder über Wufeis Wange. „Weißt du, Duo–“

Die Finger waren kühl, berührten die Haut kaum. Wufei lehnte sich leicht dagegen, Makos Aufmerksamkeit sprang sofort zu ihm zurück. Die grauen Augen wurden schmal und unter den Lippen kamen seine Zähne zum Vorschein, eine winzige Bewegung, ein wölfisches, erwartendes Grinsen. Sein Körper war darauf vorbereitet, Wufeis Schlag auszuweichen–

Wufei fokussierte sich auf seine Lippen. Sie waren ihm schon vorhin in der Bar aufgefallen, sogar als er sich noch auf die Haltung und Motive des Killers konzentriert hatte. Auch seine restlichen Züge waren ansprechend, aber dieser gerade Mund, voll ohne übertrieben zu sein… Er konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht ganz davon lösen…

Mako war ein begabter Kämpfer; außerdem konnte er Menschen lesen. Seine Augen öffneten sich mit leichter Überraschung, als er die Veränderung in Wufeis Auftreten bemerkte.

Wufeis Augen kehrten zu diesem Mund zurück – diesem sehr, sehr interessanten Mund. Er wäre hart, beinahe zu hart für eine Berührung, aber die vollen Lippen versprachen eine überraschende Sinnlichkeit… Er würde Wetten darauf abschließen, dass Mako außergewöhnlich aussehen würde, wenn er lächelte und es auch meinte. Was er vermutlich nicht oft tat. Auch seine anderen Züge waren durchaus ansprechend; regelmäßig, fein, ausgewogen. Nichts Hässliches, nichts, das zu sehr herausstach, außer diesem Mund…

Die Drähte in Makos Finger quietschen ein bisschen, als er sich verspannte; er lehnte sich zurück, versuchte herauszufinden, was Wufei vorhatte.

Wufei lehnte sich ebenfalls ein bisschen zurück, gegen den Zaun, vergrößerte die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Der zusätzliche Abstand ermöglichte ihm einen besseren Blick auf den Körper des Mannes.

Gut gebaut und stark. Nicht zu viele Muskeln; nur stark und tödlich. Nette Beine… Er hatte Wufei nie den Rücken zugewandt, also konnte er nicht beurteilen, wie diese Beine endeten, aber – Wufei ließ seine Augen gedankenverloren über die Hüften des Mannes wandern – aber er bezweifelte, dass er enttäuscht sein würde.

Er hob die Hand und stieß gegen den Arm, die ihn gegen den Zaun nagelte. Die Finger fielen taub aus den verbundeten Drähten; Wufei ging einen Schritt weg, ohne auf irgendeinen Widerstand zu treffen.

Er blickte zur Makos halbgeschlossenen Augen auf und fragte sich, wie viele Männer wohl aus Spaß oder für Geld von diesen starken, langfingrigen Händen und mächtigen Armen getötet worden waren. Das Paket war ansprechend, aber Wufei gefiel der Inhalt nicht. Makos Augen wurden schmal, aber er machte keine Anstalten, Wufei zurückzuhalten, als die Klinge von ihm fort ging.

An Duos Seite hielt er an, den Rücken nach wie vor Mako zugekehrt. Duos bewegliches Gesicht war, zumindest dieses eine Mal, unentschlüsselbar. Vermutlich war er von all dem genauso überrascht wie Mako, aber er versteckte es besser. Wufei hob die linke Hand, fasste über Duos Brust hinweg und legte die Hand auf die rechte Schulter seines Hehlers. Das leichte Zucken blieb unter dem Mantel hoffentlich unbemerkt. Er ließ seine Finger langsam das feine Leder hinunterfahren, sein Unterarm rieb dabei über Duos Brust; dieses Mal zuckte er nicht. Duo hatte inzwischen ein Grinsen zusammengebracht, das von Wut und Sieg nur so strotzte, eine tadellose Maske, die nicht einmal Trowa kritisieren könnte. Wufei fuhr mit seinen Fingern den Arm hinunter – sehnige und drahtige Muskeln im Vergleich zu Makos harter, beeindruckender Figur. Als seine Finger Duos rechte Hand erreichten, umfasste er seine Faust trotz des Handschuhs und zog leicht daran. Duo drehte sich um. Wufei ging zur Seite, gab ihnen den Raum, um kämpfen zu können, wenn es nötig werden würde.

„Sieht aus, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, Mako. Mehr Erfolg beim nächsten Mal“, höhnte Duo. Er spießte Darbois mit einem kalten Blick auf, ein tödliches Versprechen, dass er sich hieran erinnern würde. Darbois zog den Kopf ein und machte eine kleine, entschuldigende Geste, die aber ignoriert wurde. Duo hatte ihnen allen bereits den Rücken zugekehrt, als hätte er nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass sie das Paar davongehen lassen würden.

Eine besitzergreifende Hand legte sich auf Wufeis unteren Rücken. Er schaffte es gerade so, nicht wie ein aufgeschrecktes Rennpferd davon zu hüpfen. Trowa wäre geradezu beeindruckt. Das mit der Hand war eine gute Idee von Duo, sagte Wufei sich stur, während er verzweifelt versuchte, so zu tun, als würde Duo ihn ständig anfassen. Er musste den Schein wahren. Noch waren sie nicht aus dieser Sache raus; Wufei spürte, dass Duos Finger immer noch steif voller Anspannung war, sogar durch seine Jacke und sein Shirt hindurch. Duo sah entspannt aus, aber sein Körper war zum Zerreißen gespannt, bereit, bei auch nur dem kleinsten Hinweis auf einen Angriff von hinten loszuspringen und tödliche Vergeltung walten zu lassen. Wufei zwang sich, nicht über seine Schulter zu späen, auch wenn sein Rückgrad sich anfühlte, als würden tausend kleine Nadeln darin stecken. Sie gingen einen Schritt fort, zwei, drei – das war zu einfach.

„Wufei.“

Sie drehten sich beide um. Mako lehnte sich gegen den Maschendrahtzaun, die Arme verschränkt, entspannt, die grauen Augen halb geschlossen.

„… Such nach mir, wenn du mit Maxwell durch bist“, war alles, was er sagte. Er hielt Wufeis Blick mit völliger Selbstsicherheit stand.

Wufei hielt sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, weder beleidigend noch versprechend für den Fall, dass das nur ein weiterer Test war. Er war sich diesbezüglich aber nicht sicher.

Sie gingen davon, alarmiert, die Ohren nach jedem Geräusch gereckt, das auf Verfolger schließen konnte. Duos Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Hüfte, bemerkte Wufei, zu aufgebracht, als dass es ihm peinlich sein konnte. Hinter all dem Adrenalin überschlug sich sein Verstand. Wie konnte Mako das wissen? _Was_ wusste er? Hatte Wufei seinen wie auch immer gearteten Test bestanden? Er spähte in jede dunkle Seitengasse des leeren Sektors, an denen sie vorbeigingen. Duo tat dasselbe. Niemand folgte ihnen, keine anderen Schläger tauchten auf, um die Wahrheit aus ihnen heraus zu prügeln. Die gnadenvollen Sekunden wurden zu Minuten; die Minuten reihten sich langsam auf, bis das Paar beinahe die Luftschleuse erreicht hatte.

Ihre Schritte klopften über eine kleine Brücke, die über Wasserrohre verlief. Sobald ihre Füße wieder die Straße berührten, presste Duo in mit der Schulter unsanft in eine dunkle Gasse, schwang ihn gegen eine Wand. Die Hand, die zuvor noch auf seinem Rücken gelegen hatte, umklammerte nun den Kragen seiner Jacke. Die blauen Augen waren wütend. Duo war überrascht gewesen und er mochte Überraschungen nicht.

„Du bist schwul?!“

Es handelte sich um eine völlig rhetorische Frage. Auf keinen Fall war Wufei ein derart guter Schauspieler und das wussten sie beide.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?!“, fuhr Duo ihn beleidigt an. Seine Stimme hallte voller ungelöster Anspannung. Wufei dachte, er hätte auch ein wenig Schmerz darin wahrgenommen.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass eine Klinge gleichzeitig das Bett ihres Hehlers wärmt?“, erwiderte Wufei. Er war bemüht darum, seinen Ton gleichmäßig zu halten, auch wenn nach wie vor Schärfe darin mitschwang.

Duo zuckte zusammen; Wufei fühlte das Zittern durch die Hand an seinem Kragen. Blaue Augen suchten in seinem Gesicht, offensichtlich überrascht davon, wie ruhig er das noch sagen konnte.

„Ich…“ Duos Hand fiel von ihm ab. Er rieb sich mit gerunzelter Stirn den Hinterkopf. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du es rausbekommt. Ich meine, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es mal Thema wird.“

„Wie hätte es das nicht können? Mal von Mako abgesehen, hast du nicht gedacht, ich würde irgendwann all diese Hinweise entschlüsseln, die Babka fallen ließ, oder den bösen Blick, den mir Gilla jedes Mal zuwirft, wenn ich das Haus alleine verlasse?“

„Hä? Er schaut dich böse an?“

„Dieser 'Brich ihm das Herz und ich breche dir das Genick’-Blick.“ Jetzt, wo Wufei alle Puzzleteile beisammen hatte, war ihm klar, dass er schon mehrfach Empfänger dieses Gesichtsausdrucks geworden war, von Karl im Zoll, Gilla, den Nachbarn, ein paar von Duos Informanten…

Duo blinzelte, offensichtlich überrascht. Als ob er nicht bemerkt hätte, dass ein Duzend Leute um ihn herum sich offensichtlich sehr für sein Glück interessierten. Volltrottel.

„Also, das ist so eine Art Missverständnis. Nein, normalerweise ist eine Klinge nicht– sie schläft nicht mit ihrem Hehler. Manche tun das, weil sie Freunde sind oder vielleicht auch mehr, aber das ist keine, ähm, Grundvoraussetzung.“

„Deine Freunde scheinen ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass wir beschlossene Sache sind“, knurrte Wufei, während er sich nervös umsah.

„Ja, gut, das ist wegen Heero.“

Wufei wurde steif. „Oh“, sagte er schwach. Die Neuigkeit brachte ihn irgendwie aus dem Gleichgewicht, auch wenn er es schon seit Jahren vermutete, warum war er also überhaupt überrascht–

„Das war während unserer ersten gemeinsamen Mission. Ich und Heero mussten mit diesem Typen rumhängen, um an Infos zu kommen, und er wollte uns ein paar Mädchen auf’s Auge drücken.“

„Hast du nicht behauptet, in Freeport gäbe es keine Prostitution?“, erkundigte sich Wufei. Ihn als Gelehrten interessierte das und er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie Duo und Heero zusammengekommen waren, er hatte kein Recht, sich da–

„Lass uns nicht ins Detail gehen“, schoss Duo zurück und verdrehte die Augen. „Egal, keiner von uns wollte sich eine fangen oder mit diesen beiden Weibern rumhängen, oder, Gott möge uns helfen, sie mit nach Hause nehmen, daher hab ich ihm den genialen Gedanken unterbreitet, dass Heero und ich zusammen sind.“

„Seid ihr nicht?“

Die Frage war ihm entwichen, weil er immer noch so angespannt war. Gedanklich schlug Wufei sich selbst über den Hinterkopf für so viel Taktlosigkeit, Unhöflichkeit und Neugier in Bezug auf etwas, dass definitiv nicht seine–

„Ich und Heero?“ Duo sah ihn seltsam an. „Nein, Kumpel. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken?”

„Nein“, antwortete Wufei zu schnell. „Ich meine, das geht mich nichts an, wirklich, und es ist ja auch nicht meine Entscheidung, ob–“

„Oy, entspann dich mal, ich hab’s kapiert. Nein, ich und Heero sind nur gute Freunde.“ Duo fummelte abwesend an seinem Zopf herum. Seine Augen zuckten auch nach links und recht, seine Ohren immer noch aufgestellt, aber durch die Frage schien seine Aufmerksamkeit entgleist zu sein. Er schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein, bevor er plötzlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nö, nichts zwischen uns, war nie was, wird nie was sein. Aber nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall mit den Rockträgerinnen hab ich irgendwie den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass ich diese stürmische On/Off-Beziehung mit Heero führen würde – nicht exklusiv natürlich, damit ich mich immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit flachlegen lassen konnte, aber es war eine praktische Erklärung dafür, warum er so oft kam und wieder ging und ich in der Zwischenzeit keine andere Klinge hatte. Deine Ankunft hat das irgendwie versaut. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich die Geschichte so weit verbreitet hätte oder dass irgendwer annehmen würde, dass _du_ und _ich_ ein– ein– Himmel, ich kann das nicht mal sagen, ohne zu lachen. Öhm, warum bin ich noch nicht tot?“ Duo kratzte sich den Nacken noch stärker und sah Wufei aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. Wufei hätte schwören können, dass er irgendwie rot war. Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit, Duo aufzuziehen, aber Wufei brachte es nicht über sich.

„Weil ich bezweifle, dass uns das in diese Situation heute Nacht gebracht hat“, seufzte er.

Duo sah plötzlich trübsinnig aus, Wufei ebenfalls.

„Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass Mako derartig interessiert an mir war“, murmelte Wufei säuerlich. „Wahrscheinlich war das eher eine Art Test. Er wollte mich dazu bringen, zu reden, bevor er zu der Provokation überging. Ich denke, er nimmt an, dass ich nicht wirklich deine Klinge bin. Ich bin nicht sicher, was er jetzt denkt.“

„Hölle, nachdem du die Nummer aus deinem Hut gezogen hast, bin ich mir nicht sicher, was _ich_ denke“, bemerkte Duo. Dann wurde er ernst. „Ja, so hab ich die Situation auch wahrgenommen. Verdammt, ich wünschte, ich hätte das kommen sehen. Ich wusste, dass Darbois irgendwas vorhatte, aber es hat sich gar nicht bedrohlich angefühlt, ich dachte einfach, er will eine Provision rausschlagen oder so. Tatsächlich würde ich meinen Ruf darauf verwenden, dass Dar keine Ahnung hatte, was Mako tun woltle. Nicht im Detail. Ich hab Verbindungen und Darbois ist zu klug, um sich so jemanden zum Feind zu machen. Davon abgesehen, wenn Dar es gewusst hätte, hätte ich es an ihm gerochen und wir hätten die Bar nicht verlassen, außer sie hätten uns für einen Kampf nach draußen gezerrt. Ich hätte mit Sicherheit niemals zugestimmt, mit ihm privat zu reden, und dich mit dem Schlägertrupp zurückgelassen.“

Duos Augen leuchteten im Licht einer Straßenlaterne, vermutlich ging er gerade die Szene noch mal durch und sezierte dabei jede Nuance. „So, wie er gesprochen hat… Er ist echt gut darin, auf sehr weitschweife Art gar nichts zu sagen und es wichtig klingen zu lassen, unser Terrence. Ich hab ein paar Minuten gebraucht, um zu merken, dass er gegen den Wind pisst, und dann hab ich noch ein paar gebraucht, um zu merken, was das Problem war. Wegen Mako… Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er ist schwerer, zu lesen. Was auch immer er weiß, er hat es Darbois nicht gesagt. Hoffentlich heißt das, dass er kaum was weiß. Wenn Mako oder sonst wer sicher weiß, wer du bist, wärst du schon tot. Ich frage mich, was Rav vor hat… Verdammt, ich hasse Überraschungen. Was mich daran erinnert, dass ich immer noch sauer auf dich bin, dass du mir das eingebrockt hast“, fügte Duo leise hinzu, während er zurück zur Straße schlenderte.

„Wird das ein Problem sein?“

Duo sah von der Mündung zur Gasse zurück. „Problem? Wenn wir’s in Ravs Radar geschafft haben, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dann ja, das wird das Leben schon irgendwie interessant machen. Wir schaffen das trotzdem irgendwie.“

„Ich meinte… meine Sexualität. Wir leben auf engem Raum“, erklarte Wufei steif.

Duo schaubte. „Ich wär schon glücklicher, wenn du mich gewarnt hättest, Kumpel. Dann hätt‘ ich letztens in der Dusche nicht sofort die Kronjuwelen gezeigt! Hast du dich deswegen verzogen wie Katze, der man den Schwanz angezündet hat? Angst, dass du dem Zucker nicht widerstehen kannst?“

„Maxwell!“ Wufei starrte ihn empört an und gleichzeitig etwas entsetzt, dass Duo annehmen konnte– auch wenn er irgendwie Recht hatte. Wenn Wufei sich nicht von seinem eigenen Geschlecht angezogen fühlen würde, hätte Duo das Handtuch fallen lassen können und Wufei wäre es völlig– „Ich würde niemals– Du glaubst nicht, dass ich–“

„Ich zieh dich nur auf, Fei.“ Duo hatte wieder ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Du hast mich trotzdem irgendwie unvorbereitet erwischt. Du hälst jetzt keine weiteren Schockmomente mehr für mich bereit, oder? Du ziehst dich nicht jeden Sonntag wie eine feine Dame an oder so? Denn dann würde mir das Herz stehen bleiben.“

Wufei warf dem Witzbold den Blick, den so eine Vermutung verdiente.

„Nah, zerbrich dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf darüber, dass ich jetzt irgendwas gegen dich hab“, Duo grinste, die Stimme wieder randvoll seiner üblichen Selbstsicherheit, die fröhlich gegen alle übrige Anspannung wegen dem Beinahe-Zwischenfall mit Mako ankämpfte. „Ob jemand auf Titten oder Schwänze steht, geht mich echt nichts an. Und Duo Maxwell wanderte schon immer auf beiden Seiten dieser ganz besonderen Straße, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Himmel, vielleicht solltest du dir Sorgen machen, mit mir zusammenzuwohnen und nicht umgekehrt!“

Wufei sah sich das wölfische Grinsen, das in seine Richtung geworfen wurde, teilnahmslos an. „Duo, ich könnte dich sogar im Schlaf in Stückchen schneiden.“

„Dunkel und tödlich, ganz mein Typ. Mako hatte Recht, du bist ein ziemlich guter Fang.“

„Idiot.“

\---

„Du hättest nach mir rufen sollen”, grummelte Duo, nickte dann dankend in Wufeis Richtung, als dieser ihm eine Flasche Saft gab. Sie waren nach wie vor zu gestresst für Schlaf.

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich auf seinen Schlafsack setzte. Duo klang nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll. An Wufeis Stelle hätte er das Gleiche getan: die Situation abgewogen und versucht, allein daraus hervor zu kommen. Himmel, er _hatte_ das Gleiche getan oder es zumindest versucht, als er letztens Ericson beinahe zu einem Duell herausgefordert hat. Bis zum Kriegsende hatte Quatre sie irgendwie zu einem Team zusammengetrommelt, aber von Natur aus waren sie immer noch so kooperativ wie Tiger mit Zahnschmerzen. Nicht einmal der Kampf in Zapata war wirklich Teamarbeit gewesen; jeder hatte für sich selbst gekämpft und dem anderen einfach vertraut, dass er ihren blinden Punkt für sie freihalten würde. Quatre hätte mit dem Kopf gegen die Sektorenwand geknallt, nachdem er seine eigenen Angreifer erledigt hätte.

Ehrlich gesagt, nein, das stimmte nicht. Quatre war er einen Teil der Angewohnheit losgeworden, sich für alles die Schuld zu geben. Er hätte _ihre_ Köpfe gegen die Sektorenwand geknallt. Wufeis Mund verzog sich zu einem unfreiwilligen Lächeln um den Flaschenhals herum. Sein Körper fühlte sich nach wie vor zum Zerreißen gespannt an. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Flasche; der Fruchtsaft verscheuchte den noch unterschwellig vorhandenen Geschmack nach Bier und Adrenalin, der ihm im Hals schmeckte.

„Meinst du, ich hab meine Tarnung zerstört?“, fragte er, während er vorsichtig die Feuchtigkeit der Flasche von seiner Handfläche auf seinen Oberschenkel rieb, als würde er dafür die gleiche Konzentration brauchen, die er einst benötigte, um Nataku zu steuern.

„Wir sind noch am Leben“, murmelte Duo. So wie seine Finger gegen die Flasche tippten, war er genauso voller nervöser Energie wie Wufei.

„Ich meinte, habe ich irgendwas getan, dass Mako verdächtig vorkommen würde? Als ich dich nicht gerufen habe? Oder–“

„Er hatte schon einen Verdacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es schlimmer gemacht hast. Dass er uns so einfach hat gehen lassen… Ich denke nicht, dass er das so einfach vergessen wird, aber vielleicht hast du ihn ein bisschen aus der Spur gehauen, als du ihm solche Rehaugen gemacht hast.“

Plötzlich schmeckte der Saft bitter in Wufeis Mund. Er hatte verzweifelt versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Natürlich war er froh, dass er sie ohne Kampf aus der Situation herausgebracht hast; vielleicht war er sogar im Stande gewesen, Makos Verdacht irgendwie zu zerstreuen. Aber ihm gefiel nicht, wie er dafür bezahlen musste. Sex und Sinnlichkeit waren nur unschuldige Vergnügungen, denen er sich ausschließlich zwischen Mission hingab; die meiste Zeit über und vor allem im Feld hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Das wurde für ihn zu einem Instinkt und er war stolz darauf. Auf einer Mission war er aufmerksam, unparteiisch und ließ sich nicht von Schwächen ablenken, weder seinen noch der anderer. Irgendwie war er überrascht, dass er sich überhaupt genug entspannen konnte, um dieses Schauspiel heute Nacht vorzuführen. Mako wäre durchaus der Mann, an dem er Interesse haben könnte, nun, abgesehen von dem Umstand, dass der Mann ein Krimineller und Mörder war. Aber von diesen Details abgesehen, diese Mischung aus Rauheit und Sinnlichkeit, das Selbstbewusstsein und die emotionale Kontrolle – und dieser Mund… Am Ende hatte Mako selbst ein wenig interessiert ausgesehen.

Wufei konnte nicht ahnen, ob es das schlimmer machte oder nicht.

„Klar bin ich froh, dass keiner da war, um Fotos von mir zu machen, wie ich mit dem Mund bis zu den Knien hängend da stand, als du dich zurückgelehnt hast und–“

„Ja“, unterbrach Wufei in abrupt. „Das war die einzige Lösung, die ich gesehen habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich zurückschlagen konnte, ohne meine Tarnung zu zerstören. Davon abgesehen, wenn ich ihn getötet hätte–“

„Mako ist ein ziemlich harter Hurensohn. Dachte nur, das erwähn ich mal…“, murmelte Duo beiläufig.

„Wenn ich ihn getötet hätte, hätte das unsere Beziehung zu Ravachols Organisation kompromittiert.“

„Scheiße, ja. Rav und Mako sind Freunde. Ich meine nicht 'Freeport-Freunde', also in derselben Gang; ich meine richtige Freunde. Was lustig ist, denn Mako war mal bei der Allianz und Rav war ein Rebell für die Kolonisten. Der Krieg schafft schon seltsame Bettgefährten, aber der Frieden ist darin auch nicht so schlecht. Nicht, dass die miteinander schlafen. Ravachol ist hetero. Ich glaube, Mako ist bi. Und Darbois steht auf großbusige Rothaarige, die–“

„Mir wäre wichtiger, zu erfahren, für wie gefährdet du meine Position hältst, als über anderer Leute Sexualität zu diskutieren“, stellte Wufei fest.

„Na ja… Sie wissen nicht, dass du ein– entspann dich, ich hab nach Wanzen gescannt, sobald ich durch diese Tür kam. Ich mach das sowieso regelmäßig. Wir sind sauber. Davon abgsehen, wenn sie so viel wüssten, wärst du längst recycelt, mein Freund.“

„Er hat mich nach Heero gefragt…“, sinnierte Wufei. „Er fragte, ob ich ihn kenne. Vielleicht wollte er mich so nur aufbringen. Er hat nichts Sachdienliches gesagt.“

„Hmm.“ Duo biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte zur Decke. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Rav aufmerksam auf uns geworden ist.“

„Wegen unserer Nachforschungen?“

„Alles ganz normal für die Art Route, die ich aufsetzen will. Sieht eher danach aus, als hätte Darbois mir das gar nicht erst abgekauft. Er hat auch ein paar komische Fragen gestellt, wenn auch nicht ganz so aggressiv. Ich glaube langsam, Darbois hatte die Anweisung, Deals von den Nines fernzuhalten, noch nicht mal unbedingt nur mich. Das stinkt echt. Und es passt nicht zusammen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie diese Situation noch verrückter werden könnte, wäre, wenn sie sich ‘ne Brille aufsetzt und sich zwei Haarknoten macht.”

„So schlimm ist sie nicht mehr. Eigentlich sogar recht stabil inzwischen.“

„Gut zu wissen.“

„Du sagtest, deine Nachforschungen seien _eigentlich_ ganz normal.“

„Ich versuche _wirklich_ , Carver zu finden“, stellte Duo mit trockenem Humor fest. „Ich stelle Fragen, die uns zu ihm führen werden. Aber das tue ich überall. Rav würde nicht…“

Tapp-tapp-tapp; seine Finger tanzen über die Flasche.

„Was?“, fragte Wufei, als sich die Stille zog.

Duo starrte blind über den Raum hinweg, die Augen zusammengezogen und blind.

„Rav würde sie nicht bemerken und in einen Zusammenhang bringen, außer er würde genau darauf achten, ob jemand seinen Angestellten ein bisschen ungewöhnliche Fragen über seine letzten Reisen zu den Nines stellt. Fragen, die, wie sich herausstellt, auch zu einem ganz besonderen Auftragsmörder führen könnten, der hier in den letzten zwei Monaten angekommen ist.“

Wufei verdaute das in Ruhe.

„Du meinst, Carver könnte für diesen Ravachol-Typen arbeiten?“, schloss er schließlich.

„Das sollte er eigentlich nicht. Rav hat mit Drogen zu tun. Carver tötet Menschen. Das schließt einander zwar nicht aus, aber andererseits– Was war Carvers letzter Auftrag auf L2-X953?“

„Von dem wir wissen? Der Anführer einer Widerstandszelle und sein Stellvertreter, der gleichzeitig sein Liebhaber war. Sie waren zu dem Zeitpunkt aber zusammen, also war sein Tod vielleicht nur Zufall.“

„… Eine Widerstandszelle? Widerstand gegen was?”

„Das scheint sich in regelmäßigen Abständen zu ändern“, schnaubte Wufei. „Die einzige Sache, auf die sie sich einigen können, scheint zu sein, dass Relena sich nicht in ihre Politik einmischen sollte. 'Schütze vor Peacecraft!' ist ihr Kampfruf, was eher rührend ist als grammatikalisch korrekt–“

„Und Carver hat sich diesen Idioten geschnappt?“

„Ja. Wir nehmen an, dass eine gegnerische Terroristengruppe ihn angeheuert hat. Es gab Hinweise darauf. Die Ironie ist, wenn sie die vollständige Führung in diesem Teil des Clusters gewollt hätten, haben sie einen strategischen Fehler gemacht. Der Dritte in der Rangfolge dieser besonderen Zelle war ein Verrückter namens Mandsom. Er hat die Führung übernommen und hat aus den Anführern verschiedenen Untergruppen Frikassee gemacht; eine Woche später hatten wir einen Aufstand.“

„Verdammte Splittergruppen. Deswegen hab ich während des Kriegs lieber allein gearbeitet“, knurrte Duo.

„Ebenfalls“, murmelte Wufei, während er die Fasche zu einem kleinen Salut hob.

„Trotzdem, das hat nichts mit Ravachol zu tun. Wenn Carver einen Drogenlord gekillt hätte, würde ich die Verbindung sehen…“

„Vielleicht bezahlt Carver Ravachol einfach, um ihn zu helfen, seine Spuren zu verschwischen? Und Ravachol bietet ihm jetzt was für sein Geld?“

„… vielleicht.“ Duo sah nicht überzeugt aus. “Weiß trotzdem nicht, warum Mako dann hinter _dir_ her war. In diesem Team bin ich das Hirn. Du bist nur der Muskel.“

Wufei warf dem Grinsen aus dem Bett einen weiteren bösen Blick zu. Es hatte absolut keinen Effekt. Wenn er zurück war, würde er sich Yuy schnappen und ihn bitten, ihm ein paar Tricks beizubringen.

„Was machen wir jetzt also?“, fragte Wufei zerknirscht.

Duo stand auf, streckte sich und gähnte, während er seine Saftflasche sorgenlos in einem gefährlichen Winkel hielt. „Jetzt gehen wir ins Bett. Wir sind seit mehr als achtzehn Stunden wach.”

“Ich meinte–“

„Morgen arbeiten wir dann weiter am Fall.“

„… wie schwierig wird das?“ Wenn Ravachol hinter ihnen her war…

„Werden wir wohl sehen!“, erklärte Duo mit freudiger Erwartung. „Ich hab noch andere Verbindungen zu Ravs Organisation. Und Darbois schuldet mir jetzt was.“

„Tut er?“

„Klar. Du legst dich so nicht mit der rechten Hand eines Mannes an, das ist unhöflich. Außerdem ist es nicht klug. Wenn Mako ihm nicht gesagt hat, was er vermutet, dann hab ich Terrence an den Eiern. Wenn Mako es ihm danach gesagt hat… Dann krieg ich es vielleicht aus ihm heraus. Werden wird sehen. Sag mal, Wufei? Stört es dich, wenn ich dir eine persönliche Frage stelle?”

„Ja“, grunzte Wufei, während er sich nach vorne beugte, um seine Schneide abzulegen und seine Jacke auszuziehen.

„Hast du schon mal mit Heero geschlafen?“

Wufei wurde steif, während er sein Schwert neben seinem Schlafsack ablegen wollte. „Was?!“

„Heero. Pilot 01. Der andere dunkle und tödliche Typ im Team. Habt ihr je–“

„Nein– Was zur Hölle geht denn dich das an?!“

„Hab mich nur gefragt“, antwortete Duo, ohne sich angegriffen zu fühlen. Er stand neben der Küchentheke, die leere Flasche hing vergessen in seinen Fingern. „Ich … sorge mich um ihn. Weißt du? Und wie er über dich redet… Er lässt so wenig Leute an sich heran. Der Gedanke war mir vorher einfach nicht gekommen, einfach weil ich dachte, du seist so hetero wie man nur sein kann, und auch weil ich dachte, Heero würde es mir sagen. Aber wie sich herausstellt, auch wenn er deine Arbeit und deine hervorragende Verhaftungsstatistik erwähnt hat und deine Tendenz, Idioten so richtig schön leiden zu lassen, hat er irgendwie nie erwähnt, dass du– er weiß, dass du auf sowas stehst, richtig?“

„Ja, aber ich hätte auch nicht angenommen, dass er es dir sagen würde“, antwortete Wufei spröde. „Das ist privat.“

„Privat. Richtig. Aber es ist kein weiter Sprung, von da aus anzunehmen, dass er es mir nicht sagen würde, wenn ihr zwei miteinander Verstecken spielt“, fügte Duo säuerlich hinzu, während er sich gegen die Küchentheke lehnte, die freie Hand in seiner Hosentasche, den bösen Blick auf die Werkbank gerichtet, als hätte er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie Geheimnisse vor ihm hat. „Also nehme ich mal an, du würdest es mir nicht sagen, wenn er sich mit jemanden trifft? Nur um mich zu beruhigen, wenn es um das emotionale Wohlbefinden meines besten Freundes geht?“

Wufei zögerte. Es sollte nicht schwierig sein, Duos Anfrage mit einem weiteren 'Geht dich nichts an' vom Tisch zu wischen… aber Duo sah ihn jetzt an, mit suchendem Blick, der in der Tiefe etwas Verwundetes hatte, und Wufei murmelte schließlich 'nicht, soweit ich weiß', ohne dass er es wirklich gewollt hatte.

„Du weißt es nicht?“ Duo sah überrascht aus. “Du arbeitest den ganzen Tag mit dem Kerl!“

„Yuy und ich habe eine Art … Abmachung. Wir mischen uns nicht in das Privatleben des anderen ein.“

“Also, das ist nur traurig”, murmelte Duo, während er seine Flasche in den Abfalleimer warf, wo wie böse klapperte.

Wufei starrte das Schwert an, das er lose in der Hand hielt. Er war genauso stolz darauf, Heeros harter Waffenbruder zu sein wie über seine Gefühlslosigkeit während einer Mission. Aber als er sich nun dem Schmerz und dem Unverständnis in diesen blauen Augen stellen musste, fühlte sich die Qualität ihrer Freundschaft plötzlich lau und entfernt an. Denn auch Wufei machte sich manchmal Sorgen…

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Heero jeden Tag sah, dass er sich selbst einreden konnte, dass es seinem Freund im Großen und Ganzen gut ging. Wenn Heero auch nur ein Wort gesagt hätte, wäre Wufei innerhalb einer Sekunde für ihn dagewesen– aber Heero hatte nie etwas gesagt oder war je etwas anderes als sein überwältigend tüchtiges Selbst gewesen. Also gab es vielleicht gar nichts, weswegen man sich Sorgen machen musste. Richtig? Die blauen Augen, die nach seinen suchten, sagten ihm etwas anderes und Duo sah Heero ja kaum. Und Wufei konnte sich unter diesem Blick nicht selbst belügen. Er wusste, dass Heero ein Problem hatte, auch wenn er nicht im Ansatz wusste, wie er es hätte beschreiben sollen. Aber unfähig, mit seinen armseligen Gesprächsmitteln und seiner dämlichen Zurückhaltung und seinem Anstand die Stille zu durchbrechen, hatte Wufei dankbar ihrer unausgesprochenen Abmachung zugestimmt, nie über wirklich persönliche Belange zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte er deswegen so wenig Probleme gehabt, Heero mit Duo zu verkuppeln; um einen Teil seiner Sorge loszuwerden und sich selbst zu sagen, dass er einen Freund nicht wirklich im Stich ließ…

„Wolltest du mal?“, fragte Duo plötzlich ohne Wut. Seine Stimme klang trocken, beinahe aufziehend. Wufei konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie jemand so schnell die Stimmung ändern konnte.

„Was wollte ich?“, fragte Wufei, um seine Schuldgefühle erst mal loszuwerden.

„Sich in sein Privatleben einmischen? Oder … ein Teil davon sein?“

Wufei stellte sich dem Grinsen, aber er erwiderte keinen bösen Blick oder hielt sich mit irgendeiner Form der Drohung auf. Hinter dem ganzen Spott waren die blauen Augen so ernsthaft wie seine eigenen.

„Nein“, antwortete er sanft. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich Heeros sexuelle Orientierung kenne.“

„Ja, das macht mir auch Sorgen. Niemand scheint das zu wissen, inklusive Heero.“ Duo verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist… Ich weiß nicht. Meine Kehrer-Instinkte jucken, wenn er in der Nähe ist; ich will Raumfackeln überall um ihn herum aufstellen. Warnung! Gefährliches Material im All unterwegs! Einmal hab ich irgendwie versucht–”

Duos Augen blitzten zu Wufei hinüber und senkten sich dann zu Boden. Sein Mund bewegte sich ein paar Mal und dann lachte er. Wenn er so die Stimmung aufhellen wollte, versagte er; es klang unfreundlich mit unterschwelliger Selbstverachtung. „Ich wollte ihn mal ins Bett schleppen, aber ich hab gekniffen. Ich hätte ihn gefickt, nur damit er weiß, dass das Spaß machen kann- Aber er… er behält einfach alles für sich. Ich denke, wenn man es einmal hinter diese Rüstung geschafft hat, ist es für immer und– und ich… na ja… ich hatte Angst, mehr Schaden als Gutes anzurichten. Ich dachte nicht, dass er das verstehen würde– aber ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Er ist mein bester Freund.“

Das Letzte sagte er mit einem herausfordernden Blick in Wufeis Richtung, die blauen Augen glühend und beinahe wütend. Sie forderten ihn heraus, über Duos kurzen Moment des Selbstschutzes zu urteilen, oder auch die Qualität seiner Freundschaft in Frage zu ziehen. Wufei fühlte sich zu beidem nicht in der Lage.

„Er ist auch mein bester Freund“, antwortete er sanft. „Aber… wir müssen alle unseren Weg finden. Er weiß, sollte er meinen Rat oder meine Hilfe benötigen oder– … irgendwas anderes, kann er fragen. Das ist selbstverständlich.“

„… lustig, dass wir diesen besten Freund gemeinsam haben und uns sonst kaum kennen“, überlegte Duo mit erneut veränderter Stimmung, dieses Mal gedankenverloren.

„… ja.“

„Ich geb dem besten Freund die Schuld. Ich werde ihm so in den Arsch treten, wenn ich ihn wieder sehe! Wie konnte er mir nicht sagen, dass du schwul bist?! Das ist wie die verdammte Nachricht des Jahrhunderts! Ich meine, Leute, sprecht mir nach! Chang Wufei, Mr 'So und nicht anders', ist _schwul_!”

Wufei verdrehte die Augen, aber seltsamer Weise musste er gegen ein Lächeln und nicht gegen Entnervtheit ankämpfen. Duo machte wieder seine ausholenden, dramatischen Gesten. Der Schmuggler konnte Dinge schnell abstreifen, nicht wie ein gewisser L5-Preventer, die ein bisschen zu sehr über Dingen brütete, auf die er nur wenig Einfluss hatte.

Trotz Duos Herumgealbere waren sie unruhig, als die beiden Männer sich für’s Bett fertig machten. Duo überprüfte zwei Mal die Sicherheitsschlösser und ging rückwärts, um die Tür ein paar Sekunden lang zu betrachten. Dann, nach einem Seufzer, ging er an seinen Laptop und tippte ein paar Worte.

„Wenn du in der Nacht mal auf’s Klo gehen möchtest, lass es. Oder tipp das Passwort ein. Es sind die ersten neun Nummern der Gaußschen Gravitationskonstante mit einem Stern anstelle der zweiten Null.“

„Du hast ein Sicherheitssystem?“

„Jupp. Normaler benutze ich es nicht.”

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil Gilla manchmal an die Fensterläden klopft, wenn er zur Verwaltung geht, weil er wissen will, ob ich was brauche, und ich hasse es, von dem Adrenalinschock aufzuwachen, den der Alarm auslöst. Ich bevorzuge Kaffee.“

„So wie du deinen Kaffee trinkst, ist Adrenalin vermutlich gesünder.“

„Fuck, was soll das, gründen du und Babka etwa eine Liga gegen meinen Kaffee?!“

Nach einem kleiner Austausch über die Vorzüge von teerähnlichem Kaffee gegenüber von grünem Tee gingen sie zu Bett, versuchten zu schlafen.

Wufei bewegte sich in seinem Schlafsack, seine Hand prüfte jetzt schon zum dritten Mal sein Schwert. Er dachte über Heero nach. Dann hörte er auf damit. Er war echt der letzte Mensch im Universum, der die Schuldprobleme und die selbstgewählte Isolation eines anderen lösen konnte. Das war sogar für ihn zu viel Ironie.

Am Ende dachte er beim Einschlafen an Lance, ein wenig sehnsüchtig. Was seltsam war; er tat das sonst nie auf einer Mission. Nicht mal, wenn er sich nicht auf einer Mission befand, dachte er kaum an seinen Gelegenheitsliebhaber. Dann würde Lance das Projekt beenden, an welchem auch immer er gerade arbeitete, vierundzwanzig Stunden schlafen und in einem leeren Raum aufwachen, allein und erregt; wenn Wufei nicht auf einer Mission war, würde Lance auf seiner Türschwelle stehen, die Augen noch müde und voller Hoffnung. Er würde ein paar Nächte lang auftauchen, jedes Mal sähe er ein wenig erholter aus, bis ihn eine weitere brilliante Idee beschäftigen würde…

Wufei versuchte, die Gedanken und Gefühle von sich zu schieben. Lance gehörte nicht in diesen kalten Raum, in die teilweise Dunkelheit dieser Kolonie, befleckt mit wilder Freiheit und Gewalt. Er war Teil von Wufeis geordnetem, geregeltem Leben in der realen Welt, in der Sex eine nette Übung der Sinnlichkeit war, die nur Kameradschaft einschloss und in der der Rest der Zeit einem Sinn gewidmet war.

As lag an diesem verdammten Ort. Freeport. Er brachte alles durcheinander; den Ermittler, den Gelehrten, den Wolllüstigen, den Krieger, den Preventer, den einstigen Soldaten, den Freund… Es schien, als hätte die Anarchie, auf die die Kolonie so stolz war, sich in seine Seele geschlichen hätte und alle Schranken zwischen seinen verschiedenen Selbst eingerissen hätte und dann nur Chaos zurückließ.

Er hoffte, sie würden Carver schnell finden. Je eher er dieses Höllenloch verlassen würde, desto besser.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohne Beta.  
> Ich möchte mich ausdrücklich bei allen Kampfsportlern da draußen entschuldigen, falls ich total Schmarrn übersetzte habe. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung von Sport und das in meinem Freundeskreis, was einem Kampfsportler am nächsten kommt, ist eine Ballerina. Tut mir ehrlich leid.

"La grâce de tes mouvements   
Belle danseuse de l'Orient   
Paroles poésie   
Remplies de nostalgie   
Les charmes de ton corps   
Danses royales du Cambodge   
La fleur du Laos   
Ton coeur est une rose   
  
Tu chantes résistance   
D'un monde en souffrance   
Sous les drapeaux rouges sang   
Ont fuit les éléphants   
La grâce de tes mouvements   
Belle danseuse de l'Orient" 

~

 _Die Grazie deiner Bewegungen  
Schöner, orientalischer Tanz   
Wörter und Gedichte   
Erfüllt von Nostalgie   
Der Zauber deines Körpers   
Die königlichen Tänze aus Kambodscha   
Die Blumen aus Laos   
Dein Herz ist eine Rose   
  
Du singst für Widerstand   
In einer leidenden Welt   
Unter blutroten Flaggen   
Wir fliehen vor Elefanten   
Die Grazie deiner Bewegungen   
Schöner, orientalischer Tanz_    
  
_\- Beruriers Noirs, 'Danseuse de l'Orient'_  
  
+  
  
Das Türklopfen drang in seinen Traum wie Machinengewehrfeuer. Das Schrillen des Laptopalarms war zusätzlich eindringlich. Wufei war schon halb aus dem Schlafsack heraus, das Schwert gezogen, bevor er vollständig wach war.

Seine Augen fegten durch den Raum, untersuchten die Schatten – einer von ihnen bewegte sich. Duo schlich in so vollkommener Stille zur Tür, dass Wufei einen Moment lang an seinen Sinnen zweifelte. Ein Säbel mit Wiederhaken in Duos linker Hand fing das Licht der Straßenlatenern auf, das durch die Rollläden fiel.

„Duo?“ Die Stimme klang gedämpft durch die Tür, sie ging einer weiteren Runde lautem Klopfens voraus.

Duo entspannte sich und bewegte sich natürlich, ohne die Stille und einem tödlichen gehobenen Messer. Wufei, von der Veränderung in der Körpersprache seines Gefährten angefeuert, entspannte sich ebenfalls und führte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide.

„Petey, Gott verdammt, hör auf, bevor du den gesamten Sektor aufweckst“, grummelte Duo. Er öffnete die Tür ein Stück und überprüfte den Flur draußen mit einem schnellen Blick, bevor er sie vollständig öffnete.

„Sorry, Kumpel, ich hab’s eilig. Ich verpass das Shuttle.“

„Unterwegs zu den Werften?“

„Ja. Schau, ich hab versucht, diese Info für dich aufzutreiben, aber–” Petey sah über seine Schulter, sich danach im Raum um, dann fuhr er flüsternd fort.

Wufei ging zur Küchenzeile, die Augen auf der Kafeemaschine. Er und Duo hatten den ganzen vorherigen Tag damit verbracht, die Andockringe abzumaschieren und sie waren erst vor fünf Stunden zu Bett gegangen. Er füllte den Kaffee ein, dann erinnerte er sich, wie Duo ihn mochte, also verdreifachte er die Menge. Er wollte eigentlich nichts von diesem Gift; der Geruch reichte schon aus, ihn aufzuwecken.

Der Kaffee blubberte, als Duo die Tür schloss. Wufei warf einen Blick auf die untypisch gerunzelte Stirn auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes und zog seine Schlüsse.

„So gut?“

„… Ja. Noch ‘ne Sackgasse.”

Wufei fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Seit dem Beinahe-Kampf mit Mako waren vier Tage vergangen und niemand war aufgetaucht. Einerseits war das gut. Wufei hatte mit einem Lynchmob gerechnet, jedes Mal wenn er um eine Ecke bog. Vier Tage lang war er vor jedem Schatten davongeschreckt und hatte sich wegen jedem der vielen lauten Geräusche in Freeport erschreckt. Jedes Mal kochten seine Nerven über, wenn ihm jemand den Freeport-Blick nur eine Sekunde länger zu warf, als üblich erschien.

Der Mob blieb aus, alle weiteren Information allerdings auch Terrence Darbois hatte Freeport wegen eines 'Urlaubs' einem Tag nach dem Mako-Vorfall verlassen. Als Duo das erfahren hatte, hatte er geflucht, dass sich die Farbe von den Wänden schälte. Jede andere Quelle aus Ravachols Organisation war ausgtrocknet, auch wenn Duo sich nicht traute, zu viel Druck zu machen. Nicht einmal Duos Informanten konnten irgendwas aus der Gang herausholen; der Vorhang des Schweigens war undurchdringlich. Bisher hatten sie nicht ausmachen können, ob das generell so war oder sich nur auf Duo und seine Freunde bezog.

„Was jetzt?“, fragte Wufei, während er Duo eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückte, der sich durch sein löchriges schwarzes T-Shirt am Oberarm kratzte mit diesem abwesenden Blick, den jemanden hatte, dem Schlaf fehlte.

„Weiter graben“, antwortete Duo mit einem mürrischen Schulterzucken. Dann grinste er, die übliche Fröhlichkeit und Selbstsicherheit kam mit dem ersten Schluck von dem dicken Gebräu in der Tasse zurück. „Ravs Männer reden vielleicht nicht, aber ich kenne andere, die das schon werden; Leute, die gesehen haben, wie Carvers Schiff ankam und ihm den Zutritt zu Freeport gewährt haben. Wie die meisten freien Händler bin ich nett zu den Jungs, die freiwillig am Zoll arbeiten. Und auf dem Flugdeck lieben sie mich!“

Wufei sah ihn misstrauisch an, als er sich erinnerte, wie sehr sie den Schmuggler auf dem Flugdeck geliebt hatten. Er hoffte, dass Duos Optimismus nicht übertrieben war.

„Gib mir ein paar Stunden und wir sind zurück auf der Straße und überprüfen das mal.“ Duo sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss auf eine Reperaturarbeit von Monique warten; irgendwas anderes ging im–“

„Duo, dafür haben wir keine Zeit!“

„Ich muss es nicht heute reparieren; ich muss nur hier sein, um den kaputten Rotor anzunehmen, wenn ihr Lieferjunge ihn bringt. Ich werd‘ ihn in meiner Freizeit reparieren“, erwiderte Duo versöhnend.

Das bedeutete, dass er ihn reparieren würde, anstatt nachts zu schlafen. Duos tägliche Pflichten, gerade in Verbindung mit der Mission, waren brutal, sogar nach Wufeis entsetzlichen Standards. Wufei wollte nicht unbedingt, dass sein Informant ausbrannte, aber sein Protest wurde mit einer deutlichen Bewegung von Duos beschädigter Hand davongewedelt.

„Das ist wichtig, Mann. Tatsächlich auch für die Nachforschungen. Monique ist… Na ja, sie ist wie Karries. Sie würde der Une aus Kriegszeiten die Haut über die Ohren ziehen, aber sie ist mächtig hier. Aber sie hat mich jetzt praktisch eingestellt. Sie ist diejeniger, die die Reperaturarbeiten und Instanthaltungen für alles organisiert, das nach und aus Freeport kommt. Sie und ihre Crew wissen alles, was es über jedes Schiff zu wissen gibt, von wo es kommt und in welchem Zustand.“

„Klingt, als hätte sie eine Menge zu sagen“, fragte Wufei, weil er sich nicht gegen sein Interesse wehren konnte. „Wer hat entschieden, dass sie all das bestimmen darf?“

„Sie selbst“, informierte Duo ihn trocken. „Und niemand – und ich meine _niemand_ – hat es je gewagt, ihr etwas anderes zu sagen. Ganz offiziell hat sie nicht so richtig 'das Sagen'. Aber sie hat das Erinnerungsvermögen von mehrern Computern, die man zusammengeschaltet hat und die dazu passenden organisatorischen Fähigkeiten. Sie ist einfach die Beste für den Job. So kriegen die meisten Leute hier feste Jobs.“ Wie zur Untermauerung deuete Duo mit dem Daumen auf die Werkbank hinter ihm. „Weil sie darin so gut sind, dass sie in den Werften verschwendet wären.“

„Und ich nehme an, sie wird uns nur Informationen geben, wenn du ihr mit der Reperatur hilfst“, knurrte Wufei.

„So funktioniert die Welt, Mann. Du kannst ihr aber auch eine Vorladung vorbeibringen. Was von dir übrig ist, schick ich dann zu Tro.“

„Sehr schön“, grummelte Wufei böse. „Und wenn sie uns nicht helfen kann?“

Duo stellte den Kaffee ab, um sich den Prothesen-Handschuh über die rechte Hand zu ziehen und die neuralen Verbindungen mit seinem Bizeps zu verbinden

„Es gibt noch andere Wege“, antwortete er kurzangebunden. „Ich verfolge Carver bereits per Buschfunk und ich hab ein paar Fühler in Freeports Auftragsmördernetzwerk ausgestreckt.“ Seine Augen blieben gedankenverloren, weiterhin auf die Untersuchung konzentriert. Seine Finger begannen mit ihrer täglichen Routine, flochten den vom Schlaf verzottelten Zopf quasi automatisch neu.

„Wenn die Freihändler komplett dicht machen, jagen wir den Wichser eben auf die altmodische Art. Finden heraus, wie er an seine Jobs kommt, stellen eine Falle auf, locken den Bastard heraus, nageln seinen Arsch fest. Ich muss mir nur einen wirklich, wirklich guten Grnd ausdenken, warum ein Schmuggler wie ich einen Auftragskiller anheuert, denn–“ Duo unterbrach sich selbst mit einem gigantischen Gähnen.

„Wir müssen noch zwei Stunden warten“, knurrte er, sobald er seinen Kiefer wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich hätte den Schlaf echt gut brauchen können.“

„Geh wieder ins Bett. Ich halte die Ohren offen“, bot Wufei an, während er seinen Seesack nach seinen dünnen Sandalen durchwühlte. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, in welchem Zustand die Müllhalde draußen war, und entschied sich, stattdessen seine Stiefel zu tragen.

„Nah, hat keinen Sinn“, murmelte Duo in sein Gebräu. „Nach diesem Weckruf, kann ich eh nicht wieder einschalfen.“

„Dann frühstücke.“

Wufei zog sich ein enges Tanktop anstelle des losen Sweatshirts, das er im Bett getragen hatte, über und beugte sich nach vorne, um seine Schuhe zuzubinden.

„Was machst du, Fei?“

„Ich gehe in den Garten“, antworte Wufei kurzangebunden, während er sich sein Schwert schnappte.

„Warum? Du hast den Garten schon zwei Mal aufgeräumt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er schon mal so sauber gewesen ist.“ Duo sah ihn fragend an.

„Übungen.“

„Oh.”

Duo kapierte den Hinweis nicht, den Wufei ihm mit seinen kurzen Antworten geben wollte; er maschierte dem Prevener hinterher, während er verschlafen blinzelte. Wufei widerstand den Drang, ihn wieder nach drinnen zu scheuchen, weil er wusste, dass ihn das nur anspornen würde. Stattdessen ließ er sich betont viel Zeit bei seinen Aufwärmübungen. Nach zehn langweiligen Minuten ging Duo ohne weitere Fragen wieder nach drinnen. Er ließ die Tür ein paar Zentimeter offen. Im Zimmer war es auch nicht viel wärmer als draußen im Garten und die Luftqualität war in Freeport überall gleich: Die Luft hatte eine ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit.

Wufei hörte das Rascheln von Kleidung, als Duo sich anzog. Dann quietschte der Drehstuhl; irgendwas wurde mit dem leichten Kratzen von Metall auf Metall von der Werkbank genommen. Nach ein paar Sekunden durchbrach ein Quietschen die Stille, eine Zange, die versuchte, eine Schraube zu lösen. Das leise Geräusch wurde beinahe augenblicklich von dem Banshee-Schrei übertönt, dass ein Kran auf der Sekorenwand ein paar Blocks entfernt verursachte; Vorräte, die aus den Warenräumen heraufgeholt wurden.

Wufei starrte die Wand böse an. Er verzog das Gesicht. Er war nach wie vor nicht an die plötzlichen, lauten Geräusche in diesem Rattenloch gewöhnt. Duo sah nicht einmal hin. Es war frustrierend: Wufei erwaretete mehr Selbstbeherrschung von sich selbst. Alles, was er tun musste, war den kleinen, tödlichen Tango zu vergessen, der um die Kolonie herum stattfand; die Möglichkeit, dass eins dieser Schiffe die Kontrolle verlieren und in Freeport krachen könnte. Einfach die Möglichkeit vergessen, dass zwanzig Tonnen rauen Stahls und Benzins die zerbrechliche Metallhaut aufreißen und sie alle dem grauenhaften Tod überlassen könnte. Eine Kleinigkeit.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief ein, vertrieb das letzte bisschen Furcht, das noch an ihm nagte. Die Luft roch stark nach Metall, Chemikalien, Kohl und Leben. Es roch vermutlich auch nach Abwasser, zumindest in seiner Lunge. Er zwang sich, sich zu entspannen und Unfälle und das tödliche Vakuum zu vergessen. Der aufkommende Stress und die Frustrationen der Untersuchung setzten ihm zu. Er musste etwas Wushu absolvieren und mit dem ruhigen, stillen Zentrum seiner Seele verbinden.

Während er den klappernden Lärm und die entfernten Rufe von Arbeitern aus seinem Verstand vertrieb, ging er in der Mitte des aufgeräumten Gartens in Stellung, die Hände an den Seiten, den Körper entspannt. Seine Augen fokussierten sich auf einen leeren Punkt unter dem netzlosen Basketballkorb. Er atmete tief ein und begann, sich zu bewegen.

Die Tai-Chi-Formationen lösten seine Muskeln und rundeten seine Aufwärmübungen ab. Seine Gedanken begannen, sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

Seine Füße glitten über Ölflecken und Metallteile. Die Grazie der geöffneten Figuren fühlte sich fremd an vor dem Hintergrund des Schrottplatzes. Der Kontrast war auf ungewöhnliche Weise interessant. Er sah der Bewegung seiner Hände zu, abwesend, die seltsame Schönheit bewundernd, die er in dieser Umgebung erschuf. Die Ruhe und Konzentration berührten seine Seele. Sie hielt ihn im Hier und Jetzt; bei seinen Gefühlen; dabei, einen Atemzug nach dem anderen zu machen. Sein Körper nutzte den Raum zwischen den Schrottteilen für präzis konrollierte Bewegungen, die ihm einen seltsamen inneren Frieden schenkten.

Die letzte Figur hielt er ein paar Minuten ruhig atmend, während er die Wut und die Sorge aus ihm heraus in den Boden fließen ließ. Licht kroch über seine Lunge in seinen Körper; Energie wärmte ihn, floss durch ihn hindurch.

Sein Schwert flüsterte, ein kaltes Zischen, als er es zog. Er liebte dieses Geräusch. Es schien lebendig zu sein; Licht spielte auf der Klinge. Es funkelte, kalt, hart und unnachgiebig in der trüben Dunkelheit; es zerschnitt die dicke Luft sowie alle Zweifel und die Frustration. Rein. Er nickte anerkennend.

Aus dem Zimmer war ein leises Klackern gekommen. Wufei fühlte, wie er vorsichtig von zwei Augen aus den Schatten um die teilweise geöffnete Tür herum beobachtet wurde. Sie flogen über seine Klinge und untersuchten den Garten, auf der Suche nach Feinden. Wufei legte die Scheide genauso ab wie sein Tank-Top. Worte waren nicht notwendig. Duo würde die Sicherheit in Wufeis Gang und Atmung erkennen.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?“, fragte Duo, während er die Tür weiter öffnete und sich gegen den Rahmen lehnte, seine Augen immer noch in den Ecken auf der Suche nach einer möglichen Gefahr.

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit seines Rituals wärmte seinen Körper, befreite seine Seele.

Er hörte Duo grunzen und zurück ins Zimmer gehen. Ein leichter Lufthauch strich über Wufeis Haut; ihm fröstelte ein wenig. Eine Gänsehaut wollte seine Arme überziehen. Er rüttelte sich selbst und hob das Schwert für die erste Figur.

Er gelang schnell in seine gewohnte Routine. Die Klinge schien ihn ins Tai Chi Dao zu ziehen und er folgte ihr wie ein Tänzer seinem Partner.

Während er die ´Den Tiger angreifen´-Figur mit dem langsamen Tritt hielt, hörte/fühlte er Duos leise Rückkehr. Sein Verstand und Körper flossen in die bemessenen, kontrollierten und eleganten Bewegungen, folgten der Klinge und er dachte nicht einmal daran, aufzuhören… Jetzt lag da etwas in der Stille, etwas, das in Einklang mit der Glückseligkeit und Konzentration erklang: Irgendwie wusste er, das Duo ihn nicht stören oder unterbrechen würde. Sein Freund würde ruhig zusehen, mit diesen Kriegeraugen, die Seite an Seite mit dem fröhlichen Schmuggler existierten. Und Wufei störte sich nicht so sehr an der Gesellschaft, wie er wohl sollte…

Die Welt wurde unklar, verlor ihre Bedeutung. Der Kaffeegeruch, das Zischen des Schwertes, das Rascheln einer Energieriegeverpackung; alles nahm seinen Platz ein, so wie ein Herzschlag dem nächsten folgte. Es fühlte sich auf seltsame Art vollständig und richtig an.

Das Schleifen von Wufeis Stiefeln gegen den Metallboden. Das reine, schöne Flüstern seines Daos sang, als er durch die Gegend wirbelte, ´Das Boot mit der Strömung schieben‘. Im Hintergrund erschrak Duo aufgrund der plötzlichen Bewegung und verschluckte sich daraufhin an einem Bissen des Energieriegels. Wufeis Lippen verzogen sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln. Er versteckte es nicht hinter einer Maske. Hier gab es nichts zurückzuhalten, nur Kontrolle.

Er ging wieder in die erste Position, die Fäuste an der Seite, das Schwert gerade und ruhig trotz seines Gewichts. Er atmete tief ein, ließ die kalte Luft seine Lungen füllen. Er sah nicht zur Tür, wo Duo auf der Schwelle saß. Sollte er zusehen. Sein Schwert verführte in bereits dazu, die Formationen durchzuführen, die seinem Klan eigen waren: das Wushu des Drachen.

Seine Füße fielen in die Bewegungen. Sie folgten den Schritten seines Vaters, berührten das Gras von Meister Lis Tempel. Wufeis Großvater hatte diese Figuren durchgeführt, unter den Orangenbäumen, die in einer heruntergekommenen Kolonie zum Blühen gezwungen worden waren. Sein Urgroßvater hatte das exakt gleiche Schwert während eines frischen Morgen während eines chinesischen Frühlings geschwungen. Seine Vorfahren hatten dies Ritual auf den glattgetretenen Steinen des Kaiserpalastes befolgt und auf dem Dreck von Kriegfeldern; auf den Holzfußböden von Übungshallen und in kleinen Gärten und Tempeln.

Seine Gedanken huschten umher wie das Schwert. Das Drachen-Wushu seines Klans war nicht wie die langsamen, meditativen Schritte des Tai Chi Dao; es waren schnelle, tödliche Figuren, sie sollten die Stärke eines Kriegers und seinen Kampfgeist stärken. Er war eins mit dem Schwert, eins mit den eleganten, tödlichen Bewegungen; er war sogar eins mit dem Schrottplatz und der beißend kalten Luft. Seine Sinne schwirrten und schlichen davon. Es gab keine Schlürfgeräusche mehr, seit er angefangen hatte, obwohl er, als er sich umgedreht und in die ´Drache bekämpft den Phönix´-Figur übergeglitten war, einen Zweifahschlag so brutal wie elegant, das flüssige Platschern gehört hatte, also war Duo noch nicht mit seinem Kaffee fertig.

Sein Verstand drehte sich, immer schneller dem Ende entgegen, sein Körper wurde in die letzten Bewegungen hineingezogen, brutal, tödlich, schön. Der letzte Zug war eine Befreiung, wie jedes Mal.

Langsam erhob er sich aus dem letzten Schlag; die letzte Figur war dem Tai Chi Dao entlehnt worden. Sie war medidativ, beruhigend. Er war fertig und verbeugte sich vor dem Feind, den er in Stücke geschnitten hatte, vor seinen Vorfahren und vor der schrecklichen Schönheit, die im Herzen jedes Mannes lebte. Dann sank er auf die Knie, die Augen schlossen sich wie von allein. Medidation musste seinen letzten, befreienden Bewegungen und dem langsamen Schritt der letzten Figur folgen.

Der Schrottplatz und die stille Präsenz auf der Türschwelle gelangen zurück in seinen Puls, gleichzeitig mit seinem langsamer werdenden Atmen. Seine Sinne waren durch das Wushu geschärft. Er wusste nur durch das Kitzeln auf seiner Haut, dass Duo nach wie vor auf der Schwelle saß und ihn anstarrte. Wufei spickte durch seine Wimpern und legte bereits die Fäden seiner Trance beiseite.

Duo hatte die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und die Tasse hing wie festgefroren auf dem halben Weg zu seinem Mund in der Luft; Wufei fragte sich, wie lange sie schon da so hing. Die blauen Augen waren geweitet, sein Ausdruck distanziert. Er starrte Wufei an, der sich fragte, wie seine Verbrennungen unter dem strengen Licht der Gartenlampen und bedeckt von Schweiß aussehen mochten. Der Gedanke erwischte ihn unvorbereitet; er machte sich kaum noch Gedanken über sein Aussehen.

Obwohl er seine Position seit der entspannenden Meditaton nicht verändert hatte, hatte er den anderen man durch die Schlitze seienr Augen hindurch angesehen, verdeckt durch rußige Wimpern, Duo hatte trotzdem angefangen, die Tasse zu senken. Die blauen Augen blinzelten und schossen zu Wufei. Die weltraumhellen Wangen erröteten minimal–

Duo stand schnell auf und drehte sich um. „Himmel, sag mir nicht, dass du so herumsitzen willst!“, rief er aus, als er schon wieder im Zimmer war. „Gott hat dir nicht das geringste Bisschen Menschenverstand mitgegeben! Du wirst dir den Tod holen, wenn du so schwitzt! Ich hol dir ein Handtuch–“ Die Stimme verklang.

Wufei starrte die leere Türöffnung ein paar Momente lang überrascht an; dann zog er die Stirn kraus und schloss die Augen, sank wie aus Gewohnheit zurück in seine Meditation. Oder versuchte es.

Der Sinn des Wushu war, dass man davon einen bemerkenswert klaren Kopf bekam. Also fiel es Wufei schwer, den kurzen, verträumten Gesichtsausdruck in Duos Gesicht zu ignorieren, als wäre der Krieger beeindruckt von seinen Kampfkünsten gewesen.

Was noch schlimmer war, Wufei fiel es ebenfalls schwer, nicht stolz auf diese Anerkennung zu sein.

Er war auf einer Mission und Duo hatte keinerlei Recht, ihn so anzusehen. Was das anging, hatte Wufei extrem hohe Ansprüche und Maxwell traf diese nicht mal–

Warum hab ich ihn dann zusehen lassen…?

Wufei spürte, wie sich ein Stirnrunzeln in seine Gelassenheit zwang. Warum _hatte_ er Duo zusehen lassen? Während des Wushu hatte er sich diese Frage nicht gestellt. Wufei war eine ausgesprochen zurückgezogene Person und er mochte es nicht, von Leuten beglotzt zu werden, während er trainierte oder meditierte. Und das Wushu des Drachen war zudem etwas sehr Persönliches. Er zog sich immer zurück, wenn er es durchführte. Er würde es nicht in Betracht ziehen, es einem seiner Liebhaber zu zeigen, noch weniger einem Irgendwie-Freund-Und-Einstigem-Vervündetem, den er fünf Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte. Heero hatte es gesehen und Quatre und– warum hatte er nicht aufgehört, als Duo mit seinem Kaffee aufgetaucht war? Duo hätte seine Wünsche respektiert; der Schmuggler war vielleicht schon in den besten Zeiten ein sturer Adrenalinjunkie, aber da war etwas gewesen, das Verständnis zwischen zwei Kriegern. Wenn er aufgehört hätte, wäre Duo sofort wieder nach drinnen gegangen–

Deswegen hatte Wufei nicht aufgehört…

Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, wie die blauen Augen ihm zugesehen hatten, wie er sich bewegt; wie er den reinen, elegenaten Figuren und der nackten Klinge zugesehen hatte…

Er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass ihm dieser letzte Blick gefallen hatte. Bewunderung gemischt mit einem Hauch Interesse, der nichts mit Kampfkunst zu tun hatte. Die Erinnerung an das kurze Aufflackern von Lust, das Wufei gespürt hatte, als er den Blick bemerkt hatte, beunruhigte ihn, wie ein Stein, der über die ebene Oberfläche eines Sees hüpft. Es würde seine Meditationsversuche rücksichtslos unterlaufen, bis er es akzeptiert hätte.

Ja, er hatte genossen, wie Duo ihn angestarrt hatte. Er wurde nicht oft so angsehen, als Krieger oder als Mann. Krieger waren, um es kurz zufassen, irgendwie aus der Mode gekommen, und es war sicher nicht einfach, seinen Körper zu bewundern, der offensichtlich eine Waffe war, jedes verbrannte Bisschen davon.

Wenn man es einmal akzeptiert hatte, war es leichter, zu ignorieren. Duo war ein Verbündeter und ein Freund und ein Informant, der Wufei bei einer Mission half. Drei gute Gründe, diese Sache nicht anzufassen. Wufei hatte das schon einmal durchgemacht, mit Heero. Auch mit Trowa, der Vollständigkeit halber. Wufei ging den Pfad des Kriegers, dem nicht viele Menschen folgen konnten. Es war verführerisch, die Hand nach den paar anderen Männern auszustrecken, die neben ihm bestehen konnten. Aber das war auch schon alles, eine Verführung. Er war viel zu diszipliniert, um auch nur daran zu denken, ihr nachzugeben. Er hielt das alles sorgsam von sich fern und unter Kontrolle. Er lebte allein, hatte Sex mit ein paar sorgsam ausgewählten Freunden, er behandelte Heero und Trowa wie seine Brüder, er existierte für die Gerechtigkeit.

Duo verstand das vermutlich – deswegen hatte er aufgehört, zu starren, und war verschwunden, als ob sein Zopf Feuer gefangen hätte, schloss Wufei. Er hatte sich so schnell zurückgezogen wie Wufei vor einer möglichen Komplikation, eine, die Duo ebenfalls nicht haben wollte; dafür war der Schmuggler zu klug. Es sah aus, als lägen sie beiden auf derselben Wellenlänge. Wufei hoffte nur, es würde nicht seltsam werden–

Ein Handtuch landete auf seinem Kopf, eine sehr angebrachte Antwort auf seine Sorge. Er schnappte es sich, um das vertraute Grinsen böse anzugucken.

Ja, so war es am besten. Zurück zur Normalität.

„Maxwell–“

Seine Suche nach einer passenden Bedrohung und Duos erwartungsvoller Blick wurden plötzlich durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Haustüre unterbrochen.

„Ha, der Kurier ist früh dran“, kommentierte Duo, während er davonlatschte, um das Paket entgegenzunehmen.

Wufei benutzte das so freundlich angebotene Handtuch, hob dann die Scheide auf–

„Ja? Was ist los?“

Sein Schwert wurde in die Scheide getan, flüsterte dann, als er es neben sich legte. Duo hatte laut gesprochen, so laut, dass er ihn auf dem Schrottplatz hatte hören können. Er hätte Moniques Kurier diese Frage nicht stellen sollen. Wufei ging so leise wie möglich zur Tür.

„Du bist Maxwell?“

„Ja, ich bin Maxwell. Wer bist du?“

Wufei sah sich den Raum an. Ein sehr großer Mann sprach mit Duo bei der Tür. Er war in dicke Schutzkleidung gekleidet und trug eine Schürze, aber Wufei sah auch das knallrote Band, das um seinen Arm gebunden war.

Scheiße.

Als Reba Hamilton-Grey auf den Anblick einer Waffe damit reagiert hatte, jemanden zu befehlen, das Rotband zu suchen, hatte Wufei einen ziemlich guten Eindruck davon erhalten, was ein Rotband war. Authoritätsfiguren, insofern Anarchisten die eben hatten. Er hatte ein paar von Makhnos Rotbändern kennengelernt, seit diesem Tag in Zapata. Einer davon hatte das Sagen gehabt, als es darum ging, die Turbine zu stoppen, als Kolia die Lüftung auf der Zentralstraße hatte reparieren wollen. Am nächsten Tag war eine Frau mit dem gleichen roten Stoffstück um den Arm aufgetaucht, um Duo für Wufeis Hilfe bei der Lüftung zu danken. Sie hatte mit hoffnungsvollem Ausdruck erwähnt, dass noch weitere Reperaturen im Sektor ein paar gute Mechaniker gebrauchen könnten. Beide Rotbänder waren freundlich gewesen; sie waren aus dem Sektor und kannten die meisten Leute vom Sehen.

Aber Duos Verhalten zufolge war dieses Rotband kein Bürger Makhnos und sein Erscheinen war unerwartet. Duo sah entspannt aus, aber seine Hände lagen lose an seinen Seiten, bereit für eine Reaktion. Vielleicht war das Makos nächster Versuch, Wufei zu enttarnen…

„Mein Name ist Cadma. Aus Lao“, grunzte das Rotband auf Duos Frage hin.

„Und du hältst deine Reden gerne kurz. Womit genau kann ich dir helfen?“

Das Rotband kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn, als handelte es sich hierbei um eine recht komplizierte Frage. Er war Mitte Zwanzig, mit langen, dicken Haaren, die in einen Bart übergingen. Die Bleischürze und dicke Schutzkleidung legten nahe, dass er am Ende der Kolonie hätte und bei der Arbeit sein sollen, anstatt an Duos Tür zu klopfen.

Wufei zwang sich, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Der Typ war allein und offensichtlich nicht allzu helle. Mit Sicherheit hätte Freeport einen besseren Späher schicken können, wenn Mako vorhätte, ihn zu–

„Hab ´ne Nachricht. Vom Ältesten Braun.“

Duos Kopf schoss nach oben. Er starrte das Nachrichtenrohr an, das Cadma ihm hinhielt.

„Nimm es. Muss arbeiten“, murmelte Cadma, ein tiefes Rumoren in seiner großen Brust.

„Danke“, zwitscherte Duo, der sich sofort erholt hatte. „Willst du ´ne Tasse Kaffee? Nein, du bis offensichtlich zu beschäftigt“, fügte er irgendwie schwach hinzu, als er Cadmas Rücken dabei zusah, wie er in schwerfälligem Tempo im Flur verschwand. „Hab einen sicheren Tag!“

Möglicherweise hatte er als Antwort leise gegrunzt.

Duo schloss die Tür, indem er sich gegen sie lehnte und sein Gewicht die Arbeit machen ließ. Er starrte das Nachrichtenrohr an, überprüfte das elektronische Siegel.

„Scheiße, was jetzt…?“, murmelte er, öffnete es mit einer Drehbewegung und schüttelte das Stück Papier heraus.

Wufei stand in Sekunden neben ihm, las über seiner Schulter mit. So nah konnte er Duo atmen hören.

Die Notiz war mit einem auslaufenden Füller geschrieben worden. ´201-3-3te Str, Kroptokin. Bernstein!´

“Bernstein?!”, schnappte Wufei nach Luft, während sich ihm die Haare aufstellten. Duo hatte ihm gesagt, bevor sie auch nur in Freeport angekommen waren, dass blinkende bernsteinfarbene Lichter ein ernstzunehmendes Warnsignal waren. Wie wenn die Hülle zerriss oder Radioaktivität ausdrang, die Art von ´ernst´. Das Metall, aus dem Duos Gebäude und die Sektorenwände um sie herum bestand, erschien in Wufeis Kopf plötzlich bemitleidenswert dünn zu sein, wenn man es mit dem zerstörenden Vakuum des Alls verglich.

Duo zerknüllte das Papierstück und stopfte es sich in die Hosentasche. „Zieh dich an“, befahl er kurzangebunden.

Wufei rann automatisch zu seinem Seesack. “Bernstein? Bedeutet das, wir haben ein Leck?!”

„Nein, ich nehme mal an, die Leute würden ein bisschen mehr durch die Gegend rennen, wenn wir ein Leck hätten“, sagte Duo sarkastisch. „Und es gäbe auch Sirenen und so’n Zeugs.“ Er warf die gemütliche Hausjacke von sich und zog seinen Ledermantel hervor, nachdem er sich die automatische Scheide über seinen schwarzen Handschuh gezogen hatte. „Bernstein ist nur ein Code für dringend. ´Komplett am Arsch´ dringend. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Zieh dich an!”

“Was sind das für Zahlen? Eine Adresse?“, fragte Wufei, während er seinen kleinen Haufen Klamotten auf der Suche nach etwas Warmen durchwühlte. Schweiß trocknete auf seiner Haut und unter seinen Armen und am Bund seiner Hose, kühlte ihn, aber er hatte keine Zeit für eine Dusche–

„Ja. In Krop. Komm schon.“

“Gehen wir da hin?”

“Ja!”

„Warum?“, erwiderte Wufei. „Was hat das–“

„Weil wenn Braun mir das schickt, es heißt, dass ich gestern bei dieser Adresse hätte sein sollen!“ Jetzt beeil dich oder ich schlepp dich so durch die Straßen, wie du jetzt gerade bist!“

Wufei, in seiner Unterwäsche, mit seiner Lederhosen in der einen Hand, nahm sich die halbe Sekunde, seinen Hehler böse anzugucken, bevor er sich so schnell anzog, wie er nur konnte.

+

Während Wufei sich seine Jacke überwarf und sein Schwert auf seinen Rücken schnallte, kritzelte Duo eine Notiz, die sich an Moniques Laufburschen richtete, damit er das kaputte Mechateil bei Gilla abgab. Dann rannten sie beinahe schon zu Voltraines Luftschleuse. Was sich als ziemlich sinnlos erwies, weil sie eine Viertelstunde auf den Zug warten mussten.

Wenn sich die Schichten in den Fabriken und Werften abwechselten, war der Zug bis zum Maximum gefüllt. Aber zu dieser Stunde waren beide Wagons leer. Wufei und Duo hatten sich ganz hinten niedergelassen, um sie herum nur leere Sitze.

„Hat das irgenwas mit Mako zu tun?“, fragte Wufei leise.

„Nein. Na ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht will Braun sich mit mir treffen, um mich wegen irgendwas zu warnen. Aber dann hätte er einfach vorbeigeschaut oder mich gebeten, mal in seinem Büro aufzutauchen. Keine Ahnung, warum wir ihn in Krop treffen sollen, wenn es darum geht.“ Duo fischte einen Lakritzstocher aus seiner Tasche, drehte ihn in seinen beweglichen Fingern, steckte ihn sich dann in den Mund.

„Ich mache mir schon seit einigen Tagen Sorgen, dass ein Rotband mit Mako im Schlepptau auftauchen könnte“, gab Wufei leise zu, er hatte die richtige Lautstärke gefunden, mit der man ihn über das Krachen des Zuges hören konnte, ohne indiskret zu sein. Zum ersten Mal seit vier Tagen hatte er eine seiner Sorgen tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen; sie waren zurück in die Angewohnheiten aus Kriegszeiten verfallen, wo man über das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte, nicht sprach, sondern sich nur still darauf vorbereitete, jeder für sich.

„Es wäre schlimmer, wenn es jemand mit Authorität wäre. Richtig? Dann würde sich die ganze Kolonie gegen uns wenden“, überlegte Wufei.

„Nicht wirklich. Irgendein Typ, der ein Stück roten Stoffs in der Lotterie gewinnt, hat nicht die Authorität, die ganze Kolonie gegen dich aufzubringen, nicht ohne Beweise. Und wenn Mako Beweise hätte, dann hätte längst ein Mob mit einem hübschen, neuen Strick vor unserer Tür gestanden“, murmelte Duo abgelenkt um seinen Lakritzstocher herum, während er aus dem zerkratzten Plastikfenster starrte.

Der Zug, der sie nach Kropotkin bringen sollte, donnerte über die Gleise. Kla-klack, kla-klack, kla-klack–

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Strick. Sorry, Chang, wir haben hier keine Berufungsgerichte–“

„Nein, ich meinte, wie werden die Rotbänder ausgewählt?“

„In der Lotterie. Das ist purer Zufall.“

“Das hab ich auch beim ersten Mal gehört. Du machst natürlich Witze.“

„Nö.“

Wufei starrte Duo an, der seinen Blick ernsthaft erwiderte, nun, so ernsthaft, wie er eben in der Lage war.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sogar ein Haufen– ein Haufen–“

„Anarchisten.“

„– Anarchisten wie ihr eure Vorgesetzten wahllos auswählt?!“

Duo zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „So läuft das eben. Wenn du seit zwei Jahren in Freeport lebst und du über achtzehn bist, bist du im Topf. Sie ziehen zwanzig bis vierzig Rotbänder, abhängig von der Sektorengröße. War bis jetzt noch nicht dran und ich hoffe, mein Glück hält an. Du musst die ganzen Rationierungen und Organsation und den ganzen Scheiß machen und trotzdem noch deinen eigenen Job, ist der Wahnsinn–“

„… eine wahllose Ziehung alle sechs Monate…“

„Jepp.“

„Das _funktioniert_?!“

Am anderen Ende des ansonsten leeren Wagons war nur ein Pärchen, das miteinander rummachte. Das Pärchen ignorierte Wufeis lauten Ausruf. Die Mädchen starrten ihn an, redeten dann weiter und kicherten auf eine Art, die Unwohlsein in ihm hervorrief.

„Aber diese Leute haben das Sagen!“, zischte er Duo an, auch wenn er seine Stimme dieses Mal auf einem vernünftigen Niveau hielt.

„Du liiiiiiiebst dieses Wort wirklich, oder.“

„Das ist verrückt! Warum könnt ihr keine Wahlen abhalten, um zu entscheiden, wer den Job gutmachen würde?!“

Duo hörte auf, aus dem Fenster zu starren und drehte sich um. Wufei hatte den entfernten Eindruck, dass Duo seine Verwirrung genoss und sie als eine annehmbare Ablenkung von den momentan dringenderen Fragen auffasste. „Eine Wahl? Sehen wir so organisiert aus? Davon abgesehen ist ´Politiker´ hier ein Schimpfwort. Das meint nur die Art Ratte, der gerne Leute herumschubst und ansonsten all seine Zeit und Energie darauf verwendet, wiedergewählt zu werden, damit er es noch mal tun kann.“

„Öffnet dieses–“, Wufeis Lippen verzogen sich, als er sich weigerte, es als ´System´ zu bezeichen, „–dieser Irrsin nicht Tür und Tor für jede Form von Missbrauch? Wenn ihr einfach irgenjemanden wählt und sie wissen, dass sie sich keinen Wählern stellen müssen–“

„Oh, wir sind alle irgendwie Teil des Systems…“ Duo lächelte wild. „Die Position gehört dir nur sechs Monate lang. Und danach wird jemand anders ausgewählt. Und das ist dann vielleicht der Typ, den du auf’s Ohr gelegt hast. Macht vorsichtig.“

„Aber was ist mit– verdammt noch mal, Maxwell! Dieser Ort ist voll von– von verzweifelten Irren und– und Schlägern und Piraten–“

„Und Schmugglern!“, warf Duo stolz ein.

„–und Gott weiß was! Stört es dich nicht, wenn einer davon für sechs Monate eine Machtposition übertragen bekommt?!“ Wufei hatte immer angenommen, dass Rotbänder in einer verantwortlichen und gut durchdachten Wahl gewählt würden. Vernuftbegabt und Freeport passten sich offensichtlich nicht zusammen.

“Na ja, es gibt ja immer noch neununddreißig andere, um die wirklich Irren auszugleichen und sich gegenseitig zu helfen”, antwortete Duo abwesend. Seine Finger trommelten nervös gegen den Sitz und seine Augen zuckten jedes Mal, wenn sie an einer Kreuzung vorbeikamen und die Lichter im Wagen flackerten. „Du musst dir aber nicht nur wegen der Verrückten Sorgen machen, wir haben auch Leute, die nicht lesen und schreiben können, und die, die ein bisschen langsam im Kopf sind. Das sind auch Bürger und ein paar davon sind meine Freunde, aber ich würde ihnen keine elektrische Zahnbürste anvertrauen, geschweige denn eine Luftfilterturbine. Sie haben ihre Stärken; sie überlassen das Rationieren, die Reperaturen und das Organisatorische den anderen Bändchen und kümmern sich um die Leute, sie stellen sicher, dass alle glücklich sind und sich nichts anstaut. Sie lösen Streits und sowas. Jeder hat was, das Freeport gebrauchen kann. Sogar die Psychos. Und weißt du was?”

Eine respektlose Hand tätschelte Wufeis Oberschenkel. Wufei wurde wütend; er war immer noch etwas durcheinander wegen der Sache, die vorhin zwischen ihnen beiden passiert war– aber Duos Lächeln wollte ihn nur aufziehen. Wufei verbrannte den Weltraumjockey mit einem Blick, der Gundanium hätte schmelzen können, aber Duo grinste nur.

„Psychos, Piraten, Schmuggler, Terroristen… und es ist immer noch besser als die Politiker, die wir auf L2 hatten!“, erklärte Duo. „Die sind immer noch da draußen. Ihr Jungs mögt ja Relena in Macht und Ehren gewählt haben – und ich bete zum allmächtigen Gott, dass sie etwas reifer geworden ist, seitdem sie Heero hinterhergedackelt ist, als sie sich hat kidnappen lassen und das alles–“

„Ist sie“, grunzte Wufei.

„Gut, gut. Aber die Sache ist die, die in der Mitte und die für die Öffentlichkeit zuständig sind… Das sind noch die Gleichen! Sie dienen ihr, sie haben OZ gedient, sie haben der Allianz gedient und der Föderation und davor den Kolonien. Du konntest die, die Verbrechen gegen die Menschenrechte begangen haben, noch nicht einmal strafrechtlich verfolgen, wie diese Bastarde, die vor fünfzehn Jahren einfach die Pest in L2 haben wüten lassen, weil sie den Pöbel loswerden wollten. Generalvergebung! Danke, Miss Peacecraft.“

“Diese Vergebung hat uns Fünf die Flucht ermöglicht–“

„Ich wäre gerne mit den Scheißern ins Gefängnis gegangen!“

Duos Stimme war plötzlich bösartig knurrend.

Wufei lehnte sich zurück in dem Versuch, herauszufinden, wie ernst er diese Worte meinte, auch wenn sein Bauchgefühl ihm sagte, dass er jedes einzelne davon ernst gemeint hat. Duo wandt sich ab, um aus dem Fenster zu starren und das hässliche Licht in seinen Augen wurde schwächer. Er spuckte ein Teil des Stochers aus, den er aus Versehen abgebissen hatte. Ein paar Sekunden später war das faule Grinsen zurück.

Es hatte nur einen Moment gedauert, aber Wufei hatte den bitteren Hass gesehen, der vermutlich beinahe so alt und stark wie Duo selbst war. Was ihn schockierte, waren nicht die Gefühle. Er wusste, wie er sich an Duos Stelle fühlen würde. Was ihn verwirrte, war die Art, wie sie ein weiteres Mal mit den fröhlichen blauen Augen und spottenden Grinsen verschmolzen. Sie war nicht vertrieben. Sie wurden zurückgedrängt und ignoriert, genauso wie Wufeis Vergangenheit. Sie brannten sanft in Duos Pupillen, sie schärften sein Grinsen. Wenn Duo auf einen dieser Männer treffen würde und er glaubte, er könnte damit davon kommen, würde er die Ratte töten. Ohne noch einmal nachzudenken oder Reue. Aber bis das passierte, würde er nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken. Wufei wäre schon vor Jahren davon zerstört worden…

„Na, egal. Ich nehm mal an, wir müssen alle weiter machen“, sagte Duo langgezogen, als er sich vermutlich daran erinnerte, dass er mit einem Preventer sprach, einem Hüter von Recht und Ordnung, der etwas einzuwenden hätte gegen Selbstjustiz und blutrünstige Rache. Wufei fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert. Wenn einer dieser Männer plötzlich verschwinden würde, während Duo sich auf der gleichen Kolonie befand, wollte Wufei nicht mehr darüber wissen, als er bereits tat. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wenn die Gerechtigkeit und seine Pflichten als Preventer aneinander gerieten.

„Wegen den armen kleinen Bürgern, die wählen, wer das Sagen hat… Jedem das Seine, Wufei, jedem das Seine. Ich?“

Wufei starrte die seltsame Figur neben sich nach wie vor an, die Gefühle hell, primitiv, unkontrolliert, so stark und effektiv auf ihre eigene Art wie irgendeine Form von– er schenkte Duos Gefühlsleben so viel Aufmerksamkeit, dass er aus den Augen verloren hatte, was der Witzbold eigentlich tat und so konnte er einem weiteren, blitzschnellen Schlag auf den Oberschenkel nicht entkommen. Duo hatte sich seine Hand geschnappt, bevor Wufei irgendwas Produktives hätte tun können, so wie seine Hand zu brechen.

Duos Grinsen war viel heller als das trübe Neon des Zuges. „Du kannst deine Politiker und ihren Kader behalten, Chang! Ich? Ich bevorzuge die zufällig gewählten Irren!“

Wufei nickte langsam, nahm die Herausforderung an. In den zehn Minuten, die sie brauchten, um zum Kropotkin-Sektor zu gelangen, hatte er ein paar treffsichere Argumente zu politischer Theorie und Demokratie aufgestellt, die Duo nur das Gesicht verziehen und sich auf die bekannte Art den Nacken reiben ließen. Wufei hatte den Vorteil einer formellen Ausbildung sowohl in Geschichte als auch in Politik. Er wusste, woher er die Argumente nehmen und wie er sie verkaufen konnte, wohingegen Duo nur die Informationen hatte, die er aus den Büchern hatte, die er während seiner Quarantäne gelesen hatte, und ein Verstand, der deutlich besser an praktische Mechanikertätigkeiten gewohnt war als an philosophische Diskussionen.

Trotz des ungleichen Kampfes legte Duo einen sehr guten Kampf hin. Sein Verstand war so schnell wie sein Dolch und er hatte offensichtlich schon mehr darüber nachgedacht, als sein übliches Wohlwollen dem System gegenüber nahelegte. Die Diskussion war eine nette Ablenkung von den Sorgen und der Anspannung, die sie die letzten vier Tage heimgesucht hatte. Der Streit wurde gerade interessant – genauso wie ein bisschen laut, wenn auch immer noch freundlich – als sie an ihrem Ziel ankamen.

Wufei war noch nicht so lange in Freeport, aber es lag auf der Hand, dass etwas in Kropotkin sehr falsch lief, sobald sie einen Fuß in den Sektor gesetzt hatten. Es waren Leute auf der Straße, aber sie gingen oder kamen nicht von Schichten oder arbeiteten in ihren Zweitjobs. Sie standen herum, murmelten in Türdurchlässen oder Gassen, in Bündeln von zweien oder dreien. Es gab keine Kinder, auch wenn kleine Augen Wufei über Fenstersimse hinweg anspähten, groß und voller Sorge.

Duo war wieder in seinem Ellement. Sein Lächen war strahlend, neugierig und völlig unschuldig. Er strahlte Selbstsicherheit aus. Die Einwohner des Sektors sahen besorgt und wütend aus und so, als würden sie sich weigerm, jemanden einzuweihen, der hier nicht wohnte. Aber Duo beschwatzte und verzauberte; er grüßte die Leute, die er kannte, beschimpfte die, die er nicht kannte. Sie waren noch keine drei Blocks weit zu der Adresse gekommen, die Braun ihnen gegeben hatte, da hatten sie schon herausgefunden, was passiert war.

In dem Sektor war ein Mord passiert.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immer noch ohne Beta. Freiwillige vor. Damit könnte ich einen Haufen Tippfehler vermeiden, die sich hier ohne Zweifel eingeschlichen haben. Mist.  
> Dieses Übersetzung entstand hauptsächlich zu den Klängen von Sum 41s "Underclass Hero". Das Album, nicht nur das Lied. Und sehr zum Ärger meiner Verwandtschaft.

Wir wissen, dass die Straße, die zur Freiheit führt, schon immer vom Tod heimgesucht wurde.

_– Angela Davis_

\--- 

Die Anspannung und die Angst stiegen an, je näher Duo und Wufei ihrem Ziel kamen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Vorladung etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hatte. Wufei folgte Duo in Stille; die Straßen waren zu überladen, um frei sprechen zu können.

Um die Tür der Adresse, die ihnen Braun geschickt hatte, stand ein loser Ring von Menschen herum. Drei Rotbänder standen vor dem Gebäude.

Wufei erwartete, dass Duo auf sie zugehen und sich zu erkennen geben würde, aber sein Freund ging weiter die Straße hinunter, ohne das Geschehen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Wufei folgte ihm verwirrt.

Sobald sie eine dunkle Gasse erreicht hatten, die sie von der überfüllten Straße fortführte, wurde Duo schneller. Sie gingen um dem Block herum, bis sie nur noch ein Gebäude vom Mordschauplatz entfernt waren. Auf dieser Seite befand sich niemand auf den Straßen, also lehnte Wufei sich näher an seinen Informanten heran.

„Was tun wir?“

„Wir gehen von hinten rein. Ist diskreter.“

„Oh. Aber warum hat Braun nach dir gerufen?“

Er dachte, er hätte ganz kurz gesehen, wie sich die blauen Augen zusammengezogen hatten, auch wenn Duos Gesichtsausdruck offen und nach außen hin ehrlich blieb. „Weiß nicht. Nehm mal an, es wird seinen Grund haben. Vielleicht wird Mako gerade da drinnen recycelt und Braun denkt, es ist meine Schuld.”

Mit anderen Worten: Ich denke zwar, ich weiß es, sag es dir aber nicht. Sollte er; Wufei würde es schon bald selbst herauskriegen.

„Warum sind alle so aufgebracht?“

„Weil sie einen Toten zu verantworten haben.“ Duo sah wegen der Frage überrascht aus.

„Nachdem, was ich gesehen habe, mangelt es in Freeport nicht an Leichen. Wir haben auch schon eine produziert und niemand in Zapata hatte deswegen derart beunruhigt ausgehen. Und mit Sicherheit hätte es ihnen nicht allzu viel ausgemacht, wenn wir diejenigen gewesen wären, die auf dem Gehweg verblutet wären.“ Genau genommen hatten die Leute in Zapata eher danach ausgesehen, als würden sie sich darauf freuen. Im Gegensatz dazu war die Sorge auf Kropotkins Straßen schon beinahe fühlbar.

„Ah, aber da ist ein Unterschied. In diesem Fall ist es ein Mord.“

„Was zur Hölle wär es gewesen, wenn Ericson seinen Kopf hätte durchsetzen können?!“

„Ein Duel. Eine Herausforderung. Unfall mit Todesfolge, wenn du es nett ausdrücken willst.”

Wufei starrte ihn an, aber es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Duo scherzte, nicht mal ein bisschen.

„Von _allen_ –“

„Mord ist was anderes.“

Duos Ernsthaftigkeit unterbrach Wufeis Tirade.

Duo hielt an und sah sich vorsichtig um, schob dann die Hände in die Taschen und starrte dann gerade aus, das Gesicht hart.

„Schau, wir sind ein gewalttätiger Haufen. Du hast schon genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass du in Freeport dein Leben leichter verlierst als deine Autoschlüssel. Dafür hab ich keine Entschuldigung. So sind wir eben. Die Bedinungen hier sind brutal und das Leben auch. Aber wenigstens gehen wir offen damit um. Wenn dir ein Typ derartig auf den Sack geht, dass du ihn exen willst, na, dann sagst du es ihm. Du kennst und akzeptierst die Folgen. So läuft das. Ein Mord bricht diese Regeln.”

Wufei schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Regeln, welche Regeln?! Manchmal, wenn Duo sprach, hatte Wufei ein … ein Gefühl, er nahm eine seltsame Balance war, wie wenn jemand etwas auf seinem Finger drehte.

Dann _hörte_ er wirklich auf das, was Duo sagte und verlor diese Illusion direkt wieder.

„Mord ist, wenn irgendjemand irgendwo eine Leiche findet und niemand ist so richtig dafür verantwortlich. Jemand starb und der Grund dafür war nichts, was seine Freunde oder auch nur die Menschen um ihn herum annehmbar gefunden hätten. Und das ist falsch. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass das, was uns motiviert, der verzweifelte Versuch ist, am Leben zu bleiben. Wir lassen uns das von niemanden wegnehmen. Alle müssen sterben; in Freeport wissen wir das besser als sonst wer, aber wir sterben nicht ohne guten Grund und für etwas, das wir gar nicht getan haben.“

Langsam sah Duo auf und nagelte Wufei mit einem viel zu alten Blick fest.

„Für ein paar der Sachen, die ich während des Krieges gemacht habe, verdiene ich es, gekreuzigt zu werden“, fügte er sachlich hinzu. „Also, wenn der Tag kommt, dann werde ich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht untergehen, denn ich werde genau wissen, wie ich dahin gekommen bin. Nur ich regiere über mein Leben und ich bin der, der dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich werde nicht als Teil einer Statistik sterben, ich werde wegen dem sterben, was ich getan habe, ich werde als _Ich_ sterben. Und ich kenne keine bessere Art, zu gehen. Du etwa?“

Wufei war einen Moment lang ruhig; zwei entgegengesetzte Instinkte in ihm kämpften miteinander darüber, was Duo gesagt hat. Der Preventer war mehr als entsetzt. Der Krieger hingegen verstand es.

„Das funktioniert für einzelne“, sagte er schließlich. „Das hat für uns vor fünf Jahren funktioniert, wegen der Umstände. Aber eine Gesellschaft–“

„Besteht aus einzelnen und hier waren die Umstände immer schon ein wenig verzweifelt“, unterbrach Duo ihn mit einem haifischhaften Grinsen. „Deswegen brauchen wir auch kein eitriges, tropfendes geschwür unter der Nase, weil Leute einfach ohne bekannten Grund sinnlos tot umfallen. Vor allem in Kropotkin. Gibt Orte, die düsterer sind, und Mord vorkommt. Gangkriege und sowas. Ist ein Durcheinander. Aber Kropotkin ist einer unserer besten, aufgeräumtesten Sektoren und dass das gerade hier passiert… Ja, da machen sich sogar die Ältesten Sorgen. Da muss schon etwas richtig Schweres ins Wasser gefallen sein und das hier ist nur das Plätschern an der Oberfläche, das erste Warnsignal…“

Duos Augen hatten sich zusammengezogen und wanderten über die schwarzen Fenster, die leeren Straßen. Wufei folgte seinem Blick.

Was sah Duo? Für Wufei sahen die Gebäude wie Metallkegel aus, die Sektorenwand wie eine Gefängniszelle; einer der Insassen hatte gerade einen anderen getötet, während alle Wachen schon lange weg waren. Der Gestank nach Chemikalien und Metall schien nach Blut zu riechen. Und dennoch verstand ein kleiner Teil von ihm dieses Chaos und begann, einen dünnen Faden der Logik zu sehen– die Wut, die er aufgrund seines eigenen kleinen Ausrutschers spürte, feuerte seine Stimme an.

„Duo, dieser Ort ist ein _Zoo_! Und ich kann nicht fassen, dass du–“

Ein Finger wurde gegen seine Lippen gepresst; er hatte kaum gesehen, wie Duo sich bewegt hatte. Das Leder des Handschuhs war kalt. Wufei, zur Ruhe gebracht, schaute Duo an, der sich nun genau die unbeleuchteten Fenster ansah, die auf sie herunter starrten.

„Ich würde diese Debatte unheimlich gerne führen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir das jetzt tun sollten. Oder hier, nicht während dieser Umstände. Komm schon, wir können uns später deswegen streiten.“ Duo wandt sich Wufei mit einem Grinsen zu, seine Augen leuchteten erneut wild. „Ich muss zugeben, mit dir macht Streiten mehr Spaß als mit Heero. Aber jetzt müssen wir uns konzentrieren. Wir haben einen toten Typen in dem Haus da drüben und scheinbar denkt Braun, dass ich informiert sein sollte.“

Der bezopfte Mann öffnete die Tür zum nächsten Gebäude und ging wie auf Samtpfoten hinein. Wufei folgte ihm, überrascht und aufgebracht wegen seiner eigenen Leidenschaft von vor ein paar Minuten. Er wusste, was Freeport war, er wusste es, bevor er hergekommen war, warum brachte ihn das so auf– Konzentration! Duo hatte Recht. Es lag an diesem verdammten Ort… Er brachte ihn dauernd aus der Ruhe…

Der Flur, den sie betreten hatten, war still und Wufei sah, wie sich Duos Schultern entspannten. Sie befanden sich in einem fünfstöckigen Gebäude mit vier nummerierten Türen auf jedem Stockwerk. Duo schlich auf die Tür am Ende zu, starrte sie dann böse an.

„Verdammt, die Gartentür ist in einem anderen Haus. Wir können da nicht durch…“

Bevor Wufei eine Frage stellte, drehte Duo sich um und ging leise auf die Treppe zu. Er ging vier Stockwerke nach oben, hielt an jedem Fenster am Ende des Flurs an und starrte in Freeports ewige Nacht hinaus, sein Gesicht zerschnitten von dem strahlenden Neonlichtern von draußen.

Sie gelangten in das letzte Stockwerk und schlichen die kurze Metalltreppe hinauf. Duo holte ein paar Dietriche von irgendwo hervor, so wie ein Zauberer einen Hasen aus dem Hut zieht, und hatte mit zwei kleinen Bewegungen die Tür zum Dach offen. Er ging hinaus, sah sich vorsichtig um.

Die zwei Gebäudereihen auf jeder Seite des Blocks standen nicht Rücken an Rücken; Gemeinschaftsgärten trennten sie um rund ein Duzent Meter. Duo ging still zum Dachrand und sah nach unten. Seine Augen leuchteten von dem Licht aus dem kleinen Garten fünf Stockwerke unter ihnen. Er untersuchte das gegenüberliegende Gebäude und die blinden Augen der Fenster um sie herum.

Das Leder flüsterte kaum, als Duo sich hoch und über die Absperrung und die Nottreppe, die sich auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes befand und die an jedem Fenster vorbeiführte, hinunter schwang, ein möglicher Ausweg im Falle eines Feuers. Wufei folgte, versuchte, Duos völlige Stille zu imitieren und fluchte innerlich wegen jedem Geräusch, dass die Stiefel auf dem Metall verursachten. Sie konnten Menschen reden und sich in den Straßen der anderen Seite des Gebäudes bewegen hören, Echos erhoben sich und prallten von den Sektorenwänden wider. Es gab Wufei das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, während er die Treppe hinuterrannte wie eine Kakerlake, die vor dem Licht flieht.

Duo wartete unten auf ihn. Der bezopfte Mann nickte still, die Augen auf der Hintertüre des Gebäudes, in dem sich der Tatort befand; er rieb sich die Nase mit einem behandschuhten Daumen und straffte seine Schultern.

„Tun wir’s“, murmelte er.

Die Hintertür war verschlossen, aber Duo kümmerte sich schnell darum. Er knackte die Tür und luckte vorsichtig hinein. Wufei lehnte sich über Duos eingezogenen Kopf und sah ebenfalls durch den Spalt, die Finger am Griff seines Schwertes.

Diese Tür führte in einen Flur und nicht in jemandes Wohnung. Zwei Männer waren durch den Türspalt zu erkennen. Wufei konnte den ersten kaum sehen; er war an der Vordertür, verdeckte sie. Vermutlich eins der Rotbänder, die er vorhin gesehen hatte. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugedreht; er blickte in die Menge Schaulustiger draußen. Er hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen, seine Arme gekreuzt und die Augen stur auf die Vordertür gerichtet.

Duo ließ die Tür ein wenig weiter aufschwingen und zischte leise.

Der Mann drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig um. Wufei konnte ihn besser sehen. Er war in den späten Fünfzigern, sein Gesicht mit tiefen Furchen durchzogen, die die langen, sorgenvollen Wangen betonten. Sein kurzgeschorenes Haar war grau, beinahe weiß und er sah aus, als hätte er es heute nicht rassiert. Die Borsten waren dunkelgrau und schwarz gegen die Blässe der papierartigen Haut.

Die Anspannung, die sich durch die dünnen Schultern wandt, löste sich ein bisschen, als er Duo sah. Der Mann bedeutete ihm, kurz zu warten und drehte sich zur Vordertür. Duo zog die Hintertür geräuschlos zu, auch wenn er sie einen Spalt breit offen hielt.

Das musste Braun sein. Er sah nicht so als aus, wie Wufei erwartet hatte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte das physische Alter nichts damit zu tun, ein Ältester zu werden, sondern mit den Jahren, die man in Freeport gelebt hatte und der Zustimmung der anderen Ältesten. Es gab zwei Älteste pro Sektor. Sie kontrollierten Freeport nicht, hatte Duo Wufei spaßeshalber schnell versichert; aber ihr Vollzeitjob war, sicherzustellen, dass sich alles gut entwickelte. Sie waren zu alt für die körperliche Arbeit auf den Werften und in den Fabriken, also verbrachten sie ihre Zeit damit, die Schiffsbauverträge zu organisieren, organisierten die Rotband-Lotterien, behielten über alles den Überblick. Sie kontrollierten nicht, wie sich Freeport entwickelte, aber irgendwie sorgten sie dafür, dass die Kolonie sich nicht selbst vernichtete.

Duo hatte Wufei schon vor einigen Wochen von den Ältesten erzählt. Er hatte erwartet, dass Wufei schockiert sein würde. Weil Wufeis Klan aber beinahe das gleiche System hatte, hatte Duo nicht die Predigt über den Wert von Demokratie erhalten, die er erwartet hatte, und war ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen.

Wufei hörte ein leises Murmeln und das Geräusch der Vordertür, die geschlossen wurde. Schritte kamen auf sie zu. Duo öffnete die Tür, nachdem er sich noch einmal im Garten umgesehen hatte, dunkel und hallend wie der Boden eines leeren Aquariums. Er glitt hinein, gefolgt von Wufei.

„Duo“, hauchte der Mann. Aus der Nähe und trotz seines unrasierten Zustands sah sein Gesicht hart und streng aus. Es sah nicht erleichtert aus durch Duos Ankunft und auch seine Stimme klang nicht danach, aber er hatte definitiv einen Teil seiner Anspannung verloren. „Zweiter Stock.“

„Was–“

„Du wirst es sehen.“ Die Worte klangen bedrohlich, wütend. Die braunen Augen, die Wufei gemustert hatten, waren nicht so hart wie der Rest. Sie sahen gequält aus.

Wufei roch das Blut, bevor sie das Stockwerk erreichten. Was auch immer passiert war, es war noch nicht lange her. Auf den Straßen draußen wurde immer noch geredet; Wufei hörte die gedämpfte Stimme eines Rotbandes, das die Leute bat, zu gehen. Die Stille des ersten Stockwerks wirkte wie ein bedrückender Kontrast dazu. Ein Murmeln drückte sich durch den Mantel der erzwungenen Stille; ein sanfter, beruhigender Ton.

Es gab nur spärliches Licht von draußen, das den Flur erhellte; scheinbar wollte Braun das Licht in Angesicht der Schaulustigen auf der Straße nicht anschalten. Zwei Leute saßen auf der Treppe zum dritten Stock, kaum sichtbar in der Dunkelheit. Wufei erkannte das Gesicht einer Frau, weißer als die Bleiche, die das Licht von den Rohputzwänden reflektierte. Die Person neben ihr murmelte eine sanfte Zuneigung des Mitgefühls. Klang nach einem Mann; Wufei konnte keine Details erkennen. Das Murmeln endete in einer sanften Frage.

„… willst du gehen?“

“Nein!”, fuhr die Frau ihn unfreundlich an. Wufei hörte die Hysterie in ihrer Stimme.

Duo hielt nahe der Treppe an, um sie kurz anzusehen. Dann befolgte er Brauns genickte Anweisung und ging durch die Tür. Er hielt an und pfiff leise. Wufei sah über seine Schulter und sah kurz auf das Geschehen.

Das Opfer war männlich, um die dreißig, lag flach auf den Rücken mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf und sein linker Arm auf aufgeschlitzt und lag neben dem Kopf. Der rechte Arm war zum Teil abgehackt, hing nur nach an einem dünnen Faden Haut und aufgeplatztem Muskel. Knochen funkelte weiß durch die Blutspritzer hindurch.

Der Schnitt, mehr noch als der eigentliche Todesschlag, zog Wufeis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der Arm war beinahe abgetrennt, aber sogar von seinem Standpunkt aus, war es offensichtlich, dass es sonst keine Schnittverletzungen gab.

Der Schnitt war mit einem einzigen Schlag von einer schweren Waffe mit langer Klinge verursacht worden.

Etwas wie eine scharfe Machete zum Beispiel.

Wufei sah kurz zu dem Mann, der nach ihnen hineingekommen war, von dem er annahm, dass es Braun war. Die Aura der Authorität passte zur Position eines Ältesten, auch wenn es sonst nichts gab, was irgendeine Form von Rang nahelegte; er war in dem gleichen nützlichen Grau gekleidet wie die meisten Fabrikarbeiter. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, als wollte er Aus- oder Eingang blockieren, er verschränkte wieder die Arme, die Anspannung zog sich wie eine Schlinge zu, als er auf den gefallenen Mann starrte. Dann traf er Wufeis Starren. Seine Augen waren flach, hart. Sie erwarteten etwas von ihm. Wufei war sich nicht sicher, was. Der Mann sah feindselig und misstrauisch aus.

Das Flüstern von Leder brachte Wufeis Auferksamkeit zurück zur Leiche. Duo hatte seinen Mantel zusammengefasst, um sich über den Körper zu lehnen, ohne den Saum in den dicker werdenden Blutflecken zu hängen. Wufei machte eine Bewegung, um seinen Freund zurückzuhalten, aber wozu? Es gab keine Sicherheitskräfte, um den Tatort abzuriegeln, es gab keine Preventer, die ein Team Forensiker holen würden oder die Nachbarn befragen oder–

Duo sah zu Wufei auf. In seinem Blick lag nichts von Brauns Feindseligkeit. Es war nur eine einfache Frage und es sah nicht so aus, als würde Wufei eine Schuld treffen, wenn er die stille Bitte ablehnte, die dahinter lag.

Soweit es Wufei betraf, musste die Frage gar nicht gestellt werden. Es mochte ja keine Polizeieinheit oder ein forensisches Team zur Verfügung stehen. Aber bei den Göttern, es war zumindest ein Preventer da und er würde seinen Job machen. Unabhängig von den ungewöhnlichen, wenn nicht sogar surrealen, Bedingungen und Umständen. Wenn er die Chance hätte, hätte er es sogar getan, ohne dass dieser Bastard Carver etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Wufei zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie auf den Tisch neben sich, nachdem er sich die Oberfläche genau angesehen hatte, ob da vielleicht etwas war, das er damit zerstören würde. Er wandt sich der Leiche zu, nachdem er aus seiner inneren Brusttasche die kleine Taschenlampe gezogen hatte, die Duo ihn am ersten Tag gegeben hatte, als er in der Kolonie angekommen war. ´Die Lichter fallen in Freeport regelmäßig aus´, hatte Duo mit fauler Stimme erklärt, die nahelegte, dass es sich hierbei um ein häufig auftretendes und irgendwie spannendes Ereignis handelte. ´Du weißt nie, wann du sie gebrauchen kannst.´ Wahrere Worte…

Er ließ die Leiche einen Moment lang in Ruhe und untersuchte seine Umgebung. Der Raum hatte die Breite des Gebäudes, fünfzehn Meter auf neun, schätzte Wufei. Es war keine Wohnung; es sah aus, als wäre sie für einen Werkzeugladen abgetrennt worden. Hüfthohe Lederbehälter, Regale, dicker Stoff und Plastikplanen an der Wand. Ein offenes Regal zeigte Farbpinsel, Tuben, Flaschen und Schachteln. Tische an der einen Wand zeigten noch nicht fertige Arbeiten: einfache Hausschuhe, fröhlich bemalte Taschen und Beutel, Spielzeuge; es sah aus wie die Bude auf einem Kunsthandwerksmarkt.

Das Opfer lag beim Fenster. Seltsamerweise war der Stuhl, der ihm am nächsten war, nicht hervorgezogen und auf dem Tisch lag keine Arbeit. Genau genommen gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, was er hier getan hatte.

Er wurde hier getötet, das war klar. Die Menge und das Muster der Blutstropfen bestätigten das. Und seine Kleider waren nicht zerknittert oder zerrissen, wie man annehmen würde, wenn er gegen seinen Willen hierher gezehrt worden wäre. Auch keine Anzeichen, dass er geknebelt worden war und Wufei kannte Freeports überfüllte Bedingungen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass niemand einen ungeknebelten Mann irgendwohin hätte schleppen können, ohne dass es mindestens zehn Bürger wüssten.

Was hatte der Mann also gemacht…? Während er am Fenster stand…?

Duo hatte sich irgendwann ungeduldig bewegt, dann innegehalten, als er Wufeis gründliche Raumdurchsuchung wahrgenommen hatte. Als Wufei sich dem Opfer näherte, hielt Duo sich zurück und überließ ihm die Bühne. Als sie aneinander vorbeigingen, fing Wufei Duos Bick ein und sah zurück zu ihrem stillen Begleiter.

„Braun, das ist Agent Chang“, sagte Duo sehr sanft als Antwort auf Wufeis unausgesprochene Frage. „Wufei, das ist der Älteste Braun.“

Braun grunzte. Er sah wegen nichts hier besonders glücklich aus. In dem schlechten Licht hingen seine Wangen herunter; er sah wie ein alter Basset aus und außerdem wie einer, mit dem man sich nicht anlegte. Aber er nickte in Wufei Rchtung, als der Preventer ihn ansah.

Mit Cesar in Zepata machte das also mindestens zwei Leute, die wussten, warum Wufei wirklich in Freeport war. Und Braun war jemand mit Authorität, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Jemand, der genug Details kannte, um Duo und Wufei zu diesem Mord zu rufen. Interessant.

Wufei ging neben der Leiche in die Hocke, er achtete darauf, seine Stiefel aus den blutigen Strömen herauszuhalten, die sich durch fast unsichtbare Vertiefungen im Linoleum geschlichen hatten. Wufei besah sich die unmittelbare Umgebung der Leiche, starrte den billigen Fußboden an und schwenkte den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe herum. Seine Finger folgten einem tiefen Schnitt neben dem Körper, hoben weiße Plastikecken für sein Licht. War erst vor kurzem passiert, urteilte er, das Plastik hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, gelb zu werden und sich zu wellen. Der Schnitt war präzise und direkt neben dem Opfer.

In Wufeis Kopf spielten sich verschiedene Szenarien ab. Zwei Männer beim Fenster, ein Streit, das Aufblitzen einer Klinge… oder ein Mörder war in den Raum gestürmt und hatte sein Opfer dabei erwischt, wie es etwas am Fenster getan hatte.

Ein erster gewaltiger Schlag gegen den Arm des Mannes – er hatte ihn vermutlich zum Schutz gehoben. Oder…

„Duo? Schau nach einer Waffe.”

“Hätte er sie hier gelassen?” Duo klang unsicher, während er offensichtlich widerwillig war, Wufeis Frage vor Braun zu beantworten.

„Die des Opfers. Und auch sonst alles, was du finden kannst.“

„Oh, richtig.“ Hinter ihm raschelten Schritte und das Klicken einer weiteren Taschenlampe, die angeschaltet wurde.

„Bring keine Beweise durcheinander“, fügte Wufei hinzu, sah dann die Leiche wütend an. In Freeport hatte solche Vorsicht keinen Sinn.

„Fürchte, er wird uns trotzdem nicht viel verraten, Kumpel, aber ich geb mein Bestes“, antwortete Duo friedlich. Ein Blick zeigte Wufei, dass Duo sich vorsichtig bewegte, darauf achtend, wohin er trat. Er wandt sich wieder dem Opfer zu.

Ein gewaltiger Schlag also auf den Arm, der für einen Angriff oder auch nur zur Abwehr gehoben worden war. Das Hacken von Metall gegen Fleisch. Der Schrei des Opfers, als der Knochen splitterte und der Muskel nachgab. Er war geschwankt – der Tisch und Stuhl beim Fenster waren im Vergleich zu den anderen verschoben worden und auf der Plastikoberfläche konnten meine eine Menge verschmierten Blutes sehen; der Mann war vermutlich dagegen gestolpert.

Als das Opfer einmal am Boden lag… zuerst der Schlag in den Boden. Das Opfer musste sich weggerollt haben. Dann der tödliche Schlag.

Wufei wünschte, er hätte Latexschuhe da. Er zögerte, aber verdammt noch mal. Er war gegen die meisten Sachen geimpft, sein Immunsystem war fünf Jahre nach dem Krieg immer noch über die Maßen gestärkt, und er hatte keine Schnitte an den Händen. Er steckte sich die Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne, aufgrund jahrelanger Übung blieb der Lichtstrahl genau da, wo er ihn wollte. Seine Finger zogen vorsichtig die Jacke, das Shirt und das T-Shirt von der Wunde, bemerkten, wie die Fäden genauso exakt durchtrennt worden waren wie das Fleisch und in die entstehende Wunde gezogen wurden.

Der Mörder hatte den Mann leicht seitlich erwischt. Es sah aus, als hätte er den Teil einer Rippe abgetrennt. Wufei murmelte etwas zu sich selbst, als er sich erinnerte, dass er keinen Autopsiebericht kriegen würde.

Der Schlag hatte den Brustkorb erwischt. Rosa-weißes Gewebe hing an den Kanten, herausgezogen, als die Klinge entfernt wurde; vermutlich Lungengewebe. Es klebte an der Kleidung des Opfers.

Der Schlag am Hals war höchst wahrscheinlich der nächste gewesen; der Killer hätte sich nicht mit einem zufälligen Schlag gegen die Brust des Mannes aufgehalten, wenn er es geschafft hatte, den Nacken zuerst zu treffen. Es war trotzdem kein perfekter Hieb. Das Opfer musste sich vor Schmerzen gewunden haben. Er hatte den halben Hals erwischt, Sehnen leuchteten Grau unter Wufeis Taschenlampe. Das Blut hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört, aus der Wunde zu fließen. Es war bis zur Wand gespritzt; die Klinge hatte die Halsschlagader erwischt. Wenn man den Einschlagswinkel bedachte, musste der Killer etwas davon abbekommen haben.

Wufei schob das Opfer vorsichtig zur Seite. Er musste sich zuerst hierauf konzentrieren. Er schrie innerlich, weil er einen Tatort manipulierte und vergeblich auf den Lichtblitz von Fotografien wartete, die niemals gemacht werden würden, oder Gerichtsmediziner und Forensiker, die niemals die Möglichkeit haben würden, die Position des Mannes zu untersuchen, bevor er ihn bewegte.

Die Waffe hatte den Boden sogar noch durch Brust und Nacken hindurch erwischt. Die Schnitte in dem billigen Holzersatz unter dem Linoleum sahen tief aus.

Wufei stand auf und sah sich um, ging dann auf das Regal zu.

Braun sah ihm still zu. Duo hatte aufgehört, den Raum abzusuchen und stand neben dem Fenster, weit genug entfernt, dass er den Ermittler nicht behindern würde und doch von der Straße her nicht sichtbar. Er musterte die Menge. Seine Augen waren scharf und hart. Wufei fragte sich, wonach er suchte. Ob er schaute, ob irgendwer unerwartet aufgetaucht war, um jetzt den Tatort zu untersuchen? Als Ermittler wusste Wufei, dass das alte Sprichwort ´der Täter kehrt an den Ort des Verbrechens zurück´ häufiger zutraf, als die Leute annahmen.

Der Schrank beheimatete ein Maßband. Er benutzte es, um den Schnitt im Boden zu vermessen, nachdem er zuerst das geronnene Blut mit einem Stück Pappe herausgekratz hatte. Dem Winkel nach hatte der Täter gestanden oder sich zumindest nicht weit hingekniet, und er hatte mit der Spitze der Waffe auf das Opfer eingehämmert. Sie war tief und scharf in den Boden gesunken. Ein kräftiger Bastard. Damit war der Killer überdurchschnittlich stark und die Waffe muss schwer gewesen sein. Das Ende des Einstichs im Körper und im Boden passte nicht zu einem Schwert oder Säbel. Wufei war zwar kein forensischer Experte, aber mit Klingen kannte er sich aus, und das sah wirklich nach einer Machete aus, wie sehr er auch versuchte, offen zu bleiben in Bezug auf die Identität des Killers.

Eine kurze Untersuchung der Taschen des Opfers brachten keine Papiere zum Vorschein, die Wufei hätte finden können, aber ein langes Jagdmesser, das er sich auf den Rücken gebunden hatte, tauchte auf. Er hatte scheinbar nicht mal versucht, es zu ziehen. Die Kleidung des Mannes war nicht einmal zerknittert. Der Mörder hatte das Opfer überrascht.

Das alles war vor einem Zeitraum von einer bis drei Stunden passiert, nahm Wufei anhand der einsetzenden Leichenstarre und wenn er die Kälte des Zimmers mitbedachte an.

„Was gefunden?“, warf er über seine Schulter, als er sich vorsichtig die Hände in dem kleinen Waschbecken wusch, umgeben von ausgewaschenen Töpfen und Pinseln.

„Nein.“ Duo hörte nicht auf, die Menge auf der Straße und das gegenüberliegende Gebäude zu mustern.

Wufei drehte sich um, trocknete sich die Hände an seinem Sweatshirt und erwischte Braun dabei, wie er ihn ansah. Der Älteste hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen, aber seine Augen waren scharf, neugierig und hatten ein Teil der vorigen Feindseligkeit verloren.

Der Preventer ging auf die Tür zu. Braun sah überrascht aus, dann ein wenig besorgt, als Wufei direkt auf ihn zuging. Duo bewegte sich am Fenster.

„Verzeihung“, sagte Wufei kurzangebunden.

Braun starrte ihn an, folge dann dem Strahl von Wufeis Taschenlampe zu dem blutigen Handabdruck, der sich am Türrahmen direkt über seinem Kopf befand. Braun sprang beinahe davon, den Mund weit offen; er lehnte sich gegen den anderen Pfosten, nachdem er ihn sich genau angeguckt hatte für den Fall, dass er noch weitere Beweise übersehen hatte.

Wufei schenkte dem Ältesten keine große Aufmerksamkeit; er konzentrierte sich auf den blutigen Handabdruck. Er hatte eine Art Spur erwatet. Der Killer hatte kein Blut an den Schuhsohlen, aber er hatte praktisch darin geduscht, also musste da etwas sein. Er hatte natürlich Handschuhe getragen. Nicht, dass das eine Bedeutung hätte, nachdem Wufei keine Fingerabdrücke nehmen konnte, er hatte nur seine Augen und seine Taschenlampe.

Er war rechts auf dem Türrahmen; er hatte die Waffe links geführt. Wenn man die Umstände bedachte, hatte er die Hand etwa auf Kopfhöhe geführt, um sich selbst vor dem Umfallen zu schützen. Der Abdruck war sehr weit oben. Wufei nahm das Maßband, um zu bestätigen, dass es fast ein Meter achtzig waren.

Carver war über eins achtzig und Linkshänder.

Wufei spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten, aber er zerstörte seine Aufregung augenblicklich. Er musste objektiv und konzentriert bleiben.

Er wandt sich Braun zu, hob die Taschenlampe, so dass der Lichtstrahl die Luft zwischen ihnen zerschnitt, ihre beiden Gesichter leicht erhellte.

„Kannten Sie das Opfer?“

Braun blinzelte, offensichtlich aus der Ruhe gebracht, weil er angesprochen wurde. „Nein. Tu ich nicht. Oh, ich kenne aber seinen Namen, wenn du das meinst. Joshua Brindlow.“

„Wer ist die Frau da draußen?“

Braun warf ihm erneut einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Marta Bernstein. Seine Partnerin.“

“Beruflich oder–”

“Familie.”

“Wohnte er in diesem Gebäude?”

„Nein, er ist noch nicht mal aus diesem Sektor.“

Was zur Hölle hat er dann hier gemacht? „Wem gehört dieser Raum?“

„Niemanden. Es ist ein Gemeinschaftsraum für mehrere Gebäude“, antwortete Braun ohne zu zögern.

„Was machen Sie hier?“

Die Stille war angespannt und Wufei erinnerte sich daran, dass er ein Preventer war, aber ziemlich weit außerhalb seines Zuständigkeitgebiets. Brauns Augenbrauen hatten sich ruckartig nach oben gezogen. Dann lächelte er leicht, auf kühle Art amüsiert von Wufeis Dreistigkeit. Er schien durch die Frage nicht weiter gereizt zu sein.

„Ich meine, sind Sie der Älteste dieses Sektors?“, erklärte Wufei steif.

„Nein, und ich weiß, was du gemeint hast“, antwortete Braun mit etwas zwischen Beleidung und Erheiterung in seiner Stimme. „Ich kann dir versichern, ich war nicht hier, als das passiert ist. Ich war im Gefängnishof, als mich diese Neuigkeiten erreicht haben. Das ist im Lao Tzu-Sektor, etwa eine Stunde von hier“, fügte er hinzu, als er Wufeis leeren Blick deutete.

„Ich … halte die Augen offen nach solchen Sachen“, fügte er hinzu. Die braunen Augen zuckten kurz in Duos Richtung. „Also hab ich entschieden, mir das mal anzugucken. Eins meiner Rotbänder hat das ID-Tattoo des Mannes untersucht; wir haben ihn in den Aufzeichnungen gefunden. Marta haben wir daheim angetroffen, eins der Rotbänder hat sie hergebracht.“

Und dann hatte er nach Duo geschickt. Warum, wollte Wufei fragen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort erhalten würde. Brauns Auftreten schien jeden weiteren Kommentar im Keim zu ersticken. Auch wenn die Feindseligkeit weg war, behandelte er Wufeis Anwesenheit hier als etwas, von dem er lieber nichts wissen würde. Wenn man bedachte, dass er einen Preventer zu etwas bestellt hatte, dass Freeport in Aufruhr versetzt hatte, fand Wufei das verständlich. Wenn die Menge draußen davon erfahren würde, hingen Wufei und Braun am Ende wohl von derselben Straßenlampe.

„Aus welchem Sektor kommt der Mann?“

„Mooncurse.“

„Das ist fünf oder sechs Sektoren von hier“, unterbrach Duo gedankenverloren, tippte mit seinem behandschuhten Finger gegen sein Kinn. „Das ist ein Sektor voller Freihändler und Piraten, daher der Name. Gab es Zeugen?“

“Nein. Eine Frau unten hat jemanden die Treppe runter, aus der Tür und die Straße lang rennen sehen, aber ich konnte keine wirkliche Beschreibung aus ihr rausholen. Groß hat sie zuerst gesagt, ziemlich kurze braune Haare und er hatte einen knielangen braunen Mantel an, Leder oder sowas. Dann hat sie angefangen, irgendwas zu faseln, und ich hab nicht mehr zugehört.“

Das passte zu Carver. Es passte außerdem zu einem Viertel von Freeports männlicher Bevölkerung, fügte Wufei hinzu, und zwang so seine Hoffnung nieder, dass sie endlich einen Beweis gefunden hatten, dass der Mann, den sie jagten, kein Gespenst war.

„Niemand sonst hatte gehört, wie Brindlow mehrfach geschrien und auf den Boden gefallen war und dann einen sehr großen Mann mit einer Machete und blutiger Kleidung aus dem Gebäude rennen sehen?“, fragte Wufei angespannt. „Wer lebt unter diesem Raum?“

„Niemand. Ist eine Krippe.“

“Wunderbar”, murmelte Duo.

“Die Schreie hat jemand gehört”, fügte Braun hinzu. “Es war– es _war_ für die Arbeiter hier mitten in der Nacht. Alle haben geschlafen. Die zwei Familien, die auf der anderen Seite des Flurs leben, haben gehört, wie eine Tür zugeknallt wurde, einen Schrei, Geräusche eines kurzen Kampfes und dann, wie jemand die Treppe runter rannte. Da haben sie schon nachgesehen…“

„Und draußen?“ Wufei ging wieder auf den Leichnam zu.

Großartig. Carver hatte sich wieder in Luft aufgelöst. Trotzdem war er hier gewesen. Wufei hätte diesen Tatort niemals einem Richter vorgeführt; er konnte das ´vermutlich´ und ´angeblich´ bereits hören, aber seinem Bauchgefühl nach hatte er diesen Mann gefunden, wenn auch nur kurz.

Er starrte auf Joshua Brindlows gespannte Züge hinunter, die Lippen über die Zähne gezogen, die Augen geweitet und starrend. Nachdem Wufei hier das war, was einem Gerichtsmediziner am nächsten kam, fuhr er ihm mit den Händen über die Augen und schloss sie. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Frau im Flur und gab sein Bestes, die Züge des Mannes in etwas zu verwandeln, dass ein liebender Partner in seiner Erinnerung mit sich herumtragen konnte.

„Kennt irgendwer in diesem Gebäude das Opfer?“

„Nein. Oder sie sagen es nicht.“ Das Letzte wurde nur widerwillig hinzugefügt. Braun, ebenso wie Duo, wollte an die grobe Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit von Freeport glauben, obwohl ihnen das Gegenteil direkt unter die Nase gehalten wurde. „Deswegen mussten wir sein Tattoo überprüfen. Niemand hatte ihn schon mal gesehen. Ich hab Marta gefragt. Joshua war Freihändler. Meistens hat er allein gearbeitet. Sein Schiff ist– war die Jolly.”

„Die Jolly?“, fragte Duo gedankenverloren.

„Hat Marta gesagt. Sie hat auch gesagt, dass Joshua die letzten beiden Tage etwas für einen Freund gemacht hat; Marta wusste nicht, was.“

„Duo…? Welche Route fliegt die Jolly?“, fragte Wufei langsam und leise, als wäre die Antwort ein kleines Tier, das sich erschrecken könnte, wenn er die Frage einfach herausbellte.

„Wenn es die Jolly ist, an die ich denke, dann nur L4“, antwortete Duo trübselig in einem ´häng da nicht deine Hoffnungen dran´-Ton. Braun sah neugierig von einem zum anderen. Scheinbar kannte er den Fall zwar, aber nicht die Details.

Verdammt. Also war er kein Freihändler, der Carver auf seinem Schiff von L2 hätte herholen können. Wufei starrte auf die Gesichtszüge, die jetzt etwas friedvoller wirkten, als hätten sie die Reise, die vor ihm lag, mit der Glückseligkeit akzeptiert, die nur Tote kannten.

Warum hat er dich umgebracht, Joshua?

\--- 

Marta Bernstein war eine kleine Frau in den Dreißigern, etwa Joshuas Größe und ein paar Jahre älter. Im dunklen Flur war ihr Gesicht immer noch farblos. Heral, der Älteste des Sektors, sah auf, als Wufei und Duo sich näherten.

Dieses Mal stand Wufei zurück und ließ Duo handeln. Duo beleidigte die Trauer der Frau nicht mit Mitleid. Sein Gesicht war offen und freundlich, eine Spur geteilten Leids in seinen Mundwinkeln und den Augen. Seine Stimme klang fest und sachlich.

Marta hörte sich seine Fragen ruhig an. Sie weinte nicht. Ihre geweiteten Augen blickten dumpf und flach und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte einmal zu der Tür des blutigen Zimmers, während Duo sprach. Wufei fragte sich, ob sie die Leiche schon gesehen hatte. Duo lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit sanft wieder auf sich.

Unglücklicherweise wusste sie nicht viel. Oder, fügte die Paranoia des Preventers hinzu, sie redete nicht. Wufei wollte sie fragen, wo sie vor ein paar Stunden gewesen ist, was sie über Joshuas Bewegungen in diesen letzten Tagen wusste und ob sie einen großen Hurensohn kannte, der eine Machete dabei hatte. Duos Fragen und vorsichtiges Nachbohren schienen Stunden in Anspruch zu nehmen und führten sie nirgendwo hin, aber Wufei hielt seine Ungeduld im Zaun. Dies war kein Tatort oder eine Zeugenbefragung. Freeports Bürger hatten eine Mentalität, die sich Wufei zum größten Teil nach wie vor nicht erschloss. Aber sie reagierten nicht gut auf Bedrohungen und Befehle, so viel wusste er. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm und erschwischte erneut Braun dabei, wie er ihm diesen suchenden, erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Tut mir leid.“ Martas Gesicht verlor die Anspannung des Schocks und begann, in sich zusammenzufallen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht– Ich bin nicht– Er hat es nicht gesagt, er hat gesagt, es sei für einen Freund und dass er etwas nachschauen will– aber Josh ist kein– kein Rattenfänger oder– oder sowas!“ Sie schien entsetzt zu sein, dass Duo das denken könnte. „Er ist nur– … ein Freund– ein Freund hat ihn darum gebeten, dass–“

„Shhh, ist okay, Marta.“ Duo tätschelte ihre Schulter und zog sie dann in eine Umarmung als sie langsam vornüber zusammenklappte. Heral strich ihr über den Rücken und sah sie sorgenvoll an. Duo hielt sie eine Minute lang ruhig fest, dann sah er zu Braun auf.

„Wir haben draußen ein Rotband, das sie nach Hause bringen kann. Oder zu einem Freund.“

„Marta?“ Heral zog die Frau aus Duos Armen.

Sie zitterte und ihre Augen waren jetzt zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, als wollte sie nicht nach vorne schauen und sehen, was dort auf sie wartete. Duo sah aus, als wollte er ihr sagen, dass alles eines Tages wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, aber vermutlich wusste er es besser. Wufei, der durch sein eigenes Witwerdasein, seine Verluste und zu viele Verhöre von trauernden Eltern und Angehörigen immun dagegen war, fühlte nichts als Entgültigkeit. Die Zukunft war da, wartete auf sie, und es gab nichts, was er oder irgendjemand sonst hätte dagegen tun können. Hoffentlich hatte sie ein paar Freunde, bei denen sie bleiben konnte, die ihr da hinein halfen. Am Ende musste sie sich dem jedoch allein stellen.

Duo war ruhig, während er Wufei wieder in den Garten hinter dem Gebäude führte. Sie hatten sich mit nichts weiter als einem Winken von Braun verabschiedet, der aussah, als müsste er sich für eine schwierige organisatorische Aufgabe zusammennehmen.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen fühlte sich eisern und schwer an. Obwohl Wufeis Verstand ihm sagte, dass es nichts gab, was er hätte tun können, um Joshs Leben zu retten, wälzte seine Seele sich in Schuld. Und etwas sagte ihm, dass Duo das Gleiche fühlte.

„Braun weiß es. Das mit mir“, murmelte Wufei letztendlich, weil er wusste, dass der Vorhang des Schweigens irgendwann durchbrochen werden musste.

„Ja.“ Wufei konnte Duos sanfte Stimme über ihm kaum hören, als sie begannen, die Leiter nach oben zu klettern. Er trat besonders leicht auf die Sprossen, um keines der beinahe unhörbaren Worte zu überdecken. „Als Tro mich zum ersten Mal darum gebeten hat… Heero reinzubringen… Es gibt hier keine Regeln, aber es ist trotzdem eine gute Idee, dir die Zustimmung eines Ältesten zu holen, wenn du sowas versuchst, weißt du? Das wird mich davor bewahren, ohne Raumanzug ins All geschossen zu werden, wenn es rauskommt. Ich werd‘ wohl trotzdem zusammengeschlagen, klar, aber zumindest werd‘ ich nicht recycelt.“

„Du meinst“, Wufei machte eine Pause, um sich über das Sicherheitsgeländer zu schwingen, „du meinst, Braun weiß das alles, auch über Heero, schon von Anfang an?“

„Ja. Er und noch ein Ältester. Braun war es, der für mich überprüft hat, ob Carver sich nicht in der Quarantäne versteckt. Wie alle Ältesten hat er unbeschränkten Zugang zu der ID und zum Computersystem.“

Wufei starrte Duo an, während er das abwog. „Warum?“, fragte er gerade heraus. „Warum hilft er dir? Warum lässt er dich das tun?“

Duo rieb sich mit der Rückseite seines behandschuhten Fingers über die Nase. „Braun hat ´ne Schwester, sie ist sechzig Jahre alt und eine echte Beißzange, aber ich bin mir verdammt sicher, dass er trotzdem nicht will, dass sie mit Carver ausgeht.“

Wufei verdrehte genervt die Augen, was aber zum größten Teil nur vorgetäuscht war. Innerlich war er unschätzbar erleichtert durch das zurückgekehrte, breite Grinsen, das durch Martas Verlust gedämpft worden war. Für Duo waren Leichen nichts Neues, aber Martas Schmerz hatte ihn da getroffen, wo Joshs blutiger Leichnam es nicht hatte können. Er schirmte sich gegen solche Dinge nicht ab. Als Preventer würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Aber er schrieb die Sorge und die Düsternis bereits ab und machte weiter.

„Ich nehm mal an, wir sind uns beide ziemlich sicher, dass Carver da mit drin steckt“, fuhr Duo fort, beäugte Wufei auf Bestätigung wartend.

Nachdem Wufei nickte, rieb Duo seinen Nacken mit der bekannten Geste. „Das ist trotzdem schräg. Der Typ wohnt, soweit ich weiß, schon seit Jahren in Freeport. Ich glaub nicht, dass der schon mal was von anderer Leute Rasen geklaut hat. ´Scheiß nicht in die Küche´ ist irgendwie das Motto der meisten Kriminellen hier in der Kolonie.“

„Würdest du es wissen, wenn jemand schon mal auf diese Art ermordert worden wäre?“, verhörte Wufei ihn, während er Duos Gesicht musterte.

Zuckten seine blauen Augen etwa ganz kurz? Nur einen Augenblick lang? „Oy, sicher; Gerüchte verbreiten sich hier schneller als ein Waldbrand.“

„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Wufei nicht überzeugt. Dann rieb er sich den Nasenrücken, konzentierte sich auf das Naheliegenste. „Meiner Erfahrung nach offenbaren sich Kriminelle oft, wenn eine Untersuchung sie in die Ecke drängt.“

„Ja“, sagte Duo langgezogen. „Und du glaubst echt, dass unser Rumgestocher da reicht? Wir haben ja kaum angefangen.“

„Der Zufall ist für meinen Geschmack einfach zu groß. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass meine Anwesenheit und der Mord an Brindlow keinerlei Zusammenhang haben. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht sehe.“

Duo antwortete nicht; er starrte das Gebäude auf der anderen Seite des Gartens gedankenverloren an.

„Ich denke, sie weiß was…“

„Marta? Über den Mord?”, fragte Wufei scharf.

„Nein… Ich denke, sie weiß was darüber, was Josh hier getan hat. Nichts Genaues, aber…“

„Warum hat sie es dir nicht gesagt?“ Wufeis Verfolgungswahn übernahm jetzt vollständig. In neun von zehn Fällen hatte der Partner etwas mit dem Mord zu tun…

„Weil es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist, die sie gar nicht im Zusammenhang mit seinem Tod sieht. Weil sie mich nicht schon ewig kennt. Weil… Weil sie diesem ´Freund´ von Josh bei weitem mehr vertraut als mir… Jeder dieser Gründe oder gleich alle. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie momentan überhaupt denkt. Sie reagiert nur. Wenn ich sie dazu bringen könnte, mir zu vertrauen… Aber ich weiß nicht, wie. Vielleicht frag ich sie später, aber ich glaub, ich hab mehr Glück, wenn ich einen aus meinem Netzwerk auf sie ansetze. Mal sehen, mit wem sie redet. Das mag–“

Die sachten Überlegungen wurden durch ein metallisches Geräusch aus einem der Gebäude in der Nähe unterbrochen – das Geräusch einer Dachtür, die geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Gefolgt von Schritten auf rauem Asphalt.

Sofort gingen beide Männer in die Hocke. Ihr Dach war um ein oder zwei Stockwerke höher als die anderen um sie herum; solange sie ihre Köpfe unten hielten, konnte man sie nicht sehen. Sie sahen einander überrascht an.

Wufei schaute unverblümt vom Dach hinunter und Duo drehte sich langsam um, ging so geräuschlos auf die Tür zu wie eine Katze, während er sich geduckt hielt. Aber er sah immer wieder über seine Schulter in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, die Neugier war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wufei war nicht überrascht, als er aufhörte, sich vorsichtig davonzuschleichen und sich umdrehte und stattdessen auf das Geländer zusteuerte. Wufei widerstand dem Drang, Duo am Mantel zu packen und ihn mit Gewalt zurückzuziehen. Wenn sie diskret waren, war das kein großes Risiko. Dann konnte er der berühmten Maxwell-Neugier auch genauso gut nacheifern.

Duo spähte über das Geländer. So wie er sich anspannte, war das, was er sah, unerwartet und ausgesprochen interessant. Wufei kroch näher heran, während er versuchte, so leise zu sein wie sein Freund, und selbst einen Blick riskierte.

Ein Mann kniete am Rand des Daches des Nachbargebäudes, während er nach unten starrte. Er schaute genau auf das Fenster im zweiten Stock auf der anderen Seite des Gartens; das Fenster zeigte den Tatort.

Der Mann war klein und so wie er in die Schatten kroch, waren nicht viele Details zu erkennen; Wufei nahm an, er war in einen rauen, dunkelblauen Wollmantel gekleidet. Sein Haar war ungekämmt und ergraute, es fiel in dünnen Strähnen über kahl werdende Stellen und seinen Kragen.

Während Wufei und Duo leise zusahen, hob der Mann etwas Dunkles zu seinem Gesicht. Ein Nachtsichtgerät, bemerkte Wufei, weil er die Form erkannte. So wie er es hielt, sah er in den zweiten Stock auf das Fenster des langen Raums, in dem sich die Leiche befand. Das Gebäude, das sich der Fremde als Aussichtspunkt gewählt hatte, hatte nur drei Stockwerke; der Winkel war nicht sehr schräg, er konnte den ganzen Raum ziemlich gut sehen. Plötzlich war Wufei sehr froh, dass der Mann zehn Minuten zuvor noch nicht zugesehen hatte, während sie die Leiche untersucht hatten…

Duo und Wufei tauschten einen Blick. Das schien ein ziemlich großer Aufwand für jemanden zu sein, der nur neugierig war.

Während sie ihm zusahen, schaute der Mann von seinem Nachsichtgerät auf die nahe Notleiter, offensichtlich zögernd. Die Leiter führte nach unten in einen weiteren Garten; nur noch ein einziger Zaun würde ihm vom Tatort trennen.

Jemand bewegte sich hinter dem Fenster im zweiten Stock; sofort war das Nachtsichtgerät wieder an seinem Platz. Neben dem Fenster zumRaum gab es auch noch eines zum Flur. Wufei fragte sich, ob Marta wohl durch dieses Fenster sichtbar war, ob sie noch da war; es machte ihn wütend, dass dieser dreckige Neugiere sie in ihrem Schmerz sehen konnte.

Weder Wufei noch Duo hatten das geringste Geräusch gemacht, trotzdem riss der Mann plötzlich das Nachtsichtgerät von sich und sah über seine Schulter, zog sich noch weiter in die Schatten zurück. Die Instinkte einer Ratte, dachte Wufei, die Augen zusammengekniffen, als er versuchte, das Gesicht zu sehen… Etwas nagte an seinen Instinkten–

Duo hatte sich bereits hinter das Geländer geduckt und er zog ungeduldig an Wufeis Ärmel, aber der Preventer nahm das kaum wahr; er lehnte sich nach vorne, während seine Augen die Dunkelheit bei dem Versuch absuchten, den Mann besser zu sehen.

Der Mann schoss hoch wie verschrecktes Ungeziefer, die Augen geweitet, als er Wufei im schwachen Licht der Sektorendecke entdeckte. Durch die Bewegung konnte Wufei das Gesicht klar sehen.

Eine angespannte Sekunde lang starrten sie sich an. Die Augen des Mannes waren verwirrt, er konnte nicht wissen, wer Wufei war, und er konnte auch nicht wissen, was er hier tat… Aber die rattengleichen Instinkte mussten ihm sagen, dass auch Wufei nicht nur ein Schaulustiger war. Der blaue Mantel wehte, als er über den Asphalt in Richtung der Dachtür glitt.

Wufei spannte sich an – er verstauchte sich vielleicht den Knöchel, wenn er auf das andere Dach sprang, zwei Stockwerke nach unten – er war ohnehin der Schnellere–

„Wu?!“

Duos überraschter Aufschrei wurde abrupt unterbrochen von der Dachtüre, die hinter dem Preventer zu fiel. Wufei sprang die eiserne Treppe hinunter und flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf den nächsten Ausgang zu.

Das mochte etwas mit Carver zu tun haben oder auch nicht. Wufei konnte sich nur auf eine Art sicher sein. Dieser Bastard würde dem Gesetz nicht wieder entkommen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vier Dinge:  
> 1) Ich bekomme morgen für ein paar Tage Besuch, werde also keine Zeit haben, irgendwas zu übersetzen und dann sind die Ferien auch schon wieder vorbei und Zeugnisse stehen an etc. Kann also ein bisschen dauern bis zum nächsten Update.  
> 2) In Absprache mit einer guten Freundin hab ich mich entschieden, "Ferret" nicht zu übersetzen. Ich hab ja "Carver" auch nicht übersetzt und dachte jetzt, das zieh ich durch, auch wenn es bei Ferret eher gepasst hätte als bei Carver. Aber "Schnitzer" klingt auch irgendwie nur nach Handarbeits-AG.  
> 3) Trotz der netten Hilfe: Kein Beta.  
> 4) Artic Monkeys - D is for dangerous. Sag's nur.

God in his wisdom took you by the hand   
God in his wisdom make you understand   
In this colony... 

 

~

 

 _Gott in seiner Weisheit nahm dich bei der Hand_  
Gott in seiner Weisheit lässt dich verstehen  
in dieser Kolonie…

_\- Joy Division,.'Colony'_

 

+

 

Wufeis Schritte hallten wie Donner im Flur und auf der Treppe wieder. Türen öffneten sich hinter ihm; jemand grummelte eine Frage – entfernte, eilige Schritte folgten ihm. Er rannte dennoch weiter, sein Verstand ganz bei dem Fall. ´Ferret´, oder wie auch immer sein echter Name lauten mochte, würde dieses Mal nicht entkommen.

Er sparrte sich den Atmen zum rennen, aber in seinem Kopf wütetet sein Kampfschrei: Einunzwanzig Tote! Einundzwangzig Tote und sie zählten immer noch die Verletzten, als ich ging! Ich werde dein Versteck finden und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue, du Bastard einer Hure!

Die Vordertür wurde so schnell aufgerissen, dass sie zurückgeschleudert wurde und direkt hinter ihm wieder zu fiel, aber Wufei war bereits hindurch, seine Schritte kamen auf dem Metall der Straße ruckartig zum Erliegen. Er sah sich aufgebracht um. Dort! Am Eingang zu einer Gasse–

Armbrust!

Er war es gewohnt, dass die Leute Schusswaffen auf ihn richteten, aber nicht anachronistisches, mittelalterliches Geschütz, also hatte er eine Sekunde gebraucht, um die unbekannte Form einer kleinen Armbrust zu erkennen, kaum dreißig Zentimeter breit, die auf seine Brust gerichtet war. Aber der Kriegerinstinkt hatte die Gefahr ihn Ferrets plötzlicher Umkehr erkannt; Wufei hatte die Straße schon halb überquert und sich in den Schutz einer Eingangstür nicht weit von seiner Beute entfernt gedrückt. Die Armbrust hatte nur einen Schuss und sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um neu geladen zu werden. Wenn Wufei nah genug heran wäre–

Die Waffe zitterte. Das rattengleiche Gesicht wurde von Angst und Verwirrung überzogen. Er kannte Wufei nicht; er konnte keine Ahnung haben, warum dieser seltsame, asiatische Mann hinter ihm her war. Aber Ferret feuert trotzdem. Er war einer von denen, wo die Furcht immer den Zweifel überwog.

Wufei drückte sich tiefer in den Schutz der Eingangstür – der Bolzen flüsterte an ihm vorbei. War Duo nicht direkt hinter ihm gewesen–? Nein, Shinigami würde sich von einem kleinen Scheißer wie Ferret nicht fertig machen lassen. Niemals.

Ferret ließ die Armbrust mit einem ängstlichen Winseln fallen und rannte die Gasse hinuter wie eine Ratte, die vor einem Terrier flieht.

Wufei sah zurück – nur um sicher zu gehen – Duo knallte in die Wand neben ihm, rot im Gesicht und keuchend wie ein Hund.

„Was – zur _Hölle_ – tust du–“

„Aufrührer! Auf X953– Mörder–”

“Shhh!” Duos Zopf flog herum, als er sich schnell alamiert umsah. Dann starrte er Wufei an. “Warum spioniert der den Tatort aus?”

„Keine Ahnung–“

Duos Augen zogen sich zu metallblauen Schlitzen zusammen. „Lass ihn uns fragen.“

Zusammen rannten sie die Gasse hinunter, durch die Ferret verschwunden war. Wufei betrauerte jede wertvolle Sekunde, die er brauchte, bis Duo schneller wurde; die Ratte, die sie jagten, hatte alle nötigen Instinkte, um der Hitze zu entkommen. Er war dem Netz der Preventer immer und immer wieder entkommen, auf L3, auf L2– Wufei vergrößerte seine Schritte, die Atmung kontrolliert, sein ganzer Körper war auf die Jagd eingestellt.

Duo hielt an, den Kopf schräg gelegt, als er auf das Geräusch von Schritten lauschte – Wufei rannte weiter. Sie mussten die verlorene Zeit wieder reinholen!

„Duo! Du nimmst diese Seite, ich nehme die andere!“

“Nein! Es ist zu– warte! Chang!”

Wufei war bereits eine kleine Gasse hinunter und in eine kleine Straße zwischen zwei niedrigen Gebäuden gerannt. Er hörte, wie Duo hinter ihm fluchte, die Worte schnell überdeckt durch das metallische Trommeln der Stiefes des Scherenmannes auf der Straße einen Block von ihm entfernt, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung rannte.

Eine Atmosphären-Filter-Einheit stieß ihm warme, stinkende Luft entgegen, als er an ihr vorbeikam, bließ ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht; ein paar Strähnen blieben auf der schweißnassen Haut kleben. Wufei drehte sich im Kreis, dann ging er in Richtung der Luftschleuße. Ferret würde hier raus wollen. Der Preventer ließ sich von seinen Instinkten und dem trommelten Rhythmus des Rennens beherrschen, die ihm auf dieser rauen Suche halfen.

Unter seinen Füßen veränderte sich die Straße und er hielt inne, seine Instinkte juckten plötzlich. Er befand sich auf einem Übergang über dem Nichts; ein Kanal war tief in den Boden des Sektors geschnitten worden. Hauptzugang für Abwasser und–

Dort! Er hätte wissen sollen, dass er die Ratte in irgendeinem kleinen Loch finden würde. Ferret versuchte, sich in die Schatten eines anderen Übergangs zu drücken, etwas über zwei Blocks entfernt. Er war in der Hocke, offensichtlich außer Atem. Sogar über diese Entfernung hinweg sah Wufei, wie sich die Augen angstvoll weiteten, als sie seinen begneten. Ferret schwankte auf den Kanal zu, der zu einem Tunnel vier Meter weiter unten führte.

Wufei zögerte nicht; er schwang sich über das Brückengeländer–

„Wu–?!“

–und landete in der Hocke auf dem harten Metall des Kanals, zehn Meter weiter unten. Sofort war er wieder auf den Beinen und rannte. Jetzt hatte er den kleinen Bastard!

Duos wildes und unheiliges Fluchen hallte von den Kanalwänden wider. Wufei sah kurz über seine Schulter, rechtzeitig, um eine dunkle Gestalt den gleichenn Sprung von einer Brücke etwas weiter weg machen zu sehen, der schwarze Mantel flackerte. Duo war von der anderen Seite dazu gekommen, es lag jetzt mehr Abstand zwischen ihm und Ferret und Wufei, aber er sollte mithalten können. Gut, Wufei würde Duos Hilfe benötigen, wenn– in der Ferne duckte sich Ferret in eine große Luke in der Tunnelwand. Wufei wurde schneller und folgte ihm nur ein paar Sekunden später.

Er war _im_ Rumpf, der das obere vom unteren Deck trennte, wie eine Maus, die in den Dielen herumhuschte. Er rannte einen Versorgungszugang zu dem System entlang, der für die Lebenserhaltung im Sektor darüber zuständig war. Der Flur war eng, kaum beleuchtet und voller Rohre; Wufei musste langsamer werden. Gut, dass er nicht einer dieser großen, massigen Kerle war, die so gut auf den Preventer-Anwerbepostern aussahen.

Ferret war sogar noch kleiner als Wufei und vermutlich so beweglich, wie sein Codename es nahelegte; aber hier unten gab es keine Rattenlöcher, in denen er sich verstecken konnte. Der kaum beleuchtete Korridor verlief so gerade wie ein Pfeil und es gab nichts, wo er sich hätte verstecken können. Wufei musste nur nah genug an Ferret dran bleiben, um ihn zu hören, sollte der Bastard eine Kreuzung finden und beschließen–

Der enge Zugangstunnel öffnete sich hin zu einem kreisförmigen Raum mit Maschinen und riesigen Rohren an den Wänden. Der Geruch nach Ozon, verbranntem Plastik und Maschinenöl kitzelte ihn in der Nase. Auf der einen Seite waren vier Männer in dreckigen blauen Overalls mit Werkzeugen in den Händen mit einem tropfenden Rohr und einer Druckanzeige beschäftigt. Sie arbeiteten aber nicht; sie starrten alle einen der drei Flure an, die von dem Raum wegführten, vermutlich beeindruckt von der kleinen Figur, die an ihnen vorbeigflitzt war. Das war so gut wie ein Wegweiser; Wufei rannte an ihnen vorbei und in den Tunnel, denn sie alle angegafft hatten.

Jemand schrie hinter ihm; er ignorierte es. Er konnte Ferrets Schritte vor sich hören. Beinahe so laut wie seine eigenen; er kam näher.

Dann noch ein Schrei, dieses Mal lauter. Verdammt! Ein paar der Arbeiter folgten ihm. Wufei sollte vermutlich nicht hier sein. Das musste ein gesperrter Bereich sein. Er wurde schneller. Zuerst musste er Ferret schnappen; danach konnte er sich mit den Folgen beschäftigen, wenn er den Bastard in den Händen hielt, vorzugsweise bewusstlos.

Ein weiter Versorgungsraum–

– und ein Mann, der auf ihn zu kam und dabei ein Rohr schwang.

Wufei stolperte auf ihn zu, konnte nicht mehr anhalten. Er konnte sich kaum rechtzeitig fallen lassen; das Metall zischte nur Zentimeter über seinem Kopf vorbei. Er rollte sich ab, kam in die Hocke, den Rücken an der Wand.

Das war nicht Ferret! Verdammt! Wufei sah sich hastig um; auch dieser Raum hatte drei Ausgänge und kein Zeichen mehr von Ferret.

Wufei nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um ´wohin ist er verschwunden´ zu rufen – sein Klingenhalsband wurde bei dem Zug enger, drückte in seinen Hals wie als Warnung.

Fuck! Er konnte nicht fragen– er würde den Mörder entkommen lassen!

Und das war nicht sein einziges Problem.

Zwei von ihnen. Der Eine, der auf ihn mit dem Rohr losgegangen war, kam langsam auf ihn zu; durchschnittliche Größe, breite Hüften und Arme unter einem dreckigen einteiligen Overall. Sein Kopf war rasiert, über dem Ohr war etwas verschmiertes Öl. Harte Augen bewegten sich von Wufeis Schwert zu seinem Gesicht, als wollte er einschätzen, wie gefährliche der in die Ecke gedrängte Mann war. Die zweite Person war ein paar Schritte weiter entfernt. Er war in den gleichen Einteiler gekleidet und hatte sich einen Gesuchtsschutz auf dem Kopf geschoben. Er sah verwirrt aus, aber er hob einen Schraubenzieher mit der Aura von jemanden, der bereit war, sich erst einzumischen und dann Fragen zu stellen.

Der erste Mann machte einen Schritt auf Wufei zu; das Metallrohr wurde wieder geschwungen.

Das Donnern von Schritten kündigte die Ankunft der vier Arbeiter aus dem vorigen Versorgungsraum an. Oh, großartig, nur damit alles noch schlimmer wird–

„Er ist hier!“

„Beide?“

„Nö, nur der Typ mit dem Schwert.“

„Hey, Abe! Was haben wir da?“

Das wurde dem Mann mit dem Schraubenschlüssel zugeworfen, der angehalten hatte, als die anderen hereinkamen.

„Weiß nicht. Rattenfänger, vielleicht? Kennt ihr den? Und den anderen, der vorbeigerannt ist, mit dem Wieselgesicht?”

„Nein, hab nur gesehen, wie die durch Kreuzung Elf gerannt sind, als wäre die ganze OZ-Armada hinter ihnen her. Sah aus, als hätte der hier den kleinen Kerl gejagt– Himmel, er ist ein Hund!“

Alle Augen legten sich auf Wufeis Halsband.

„Verdammt. Weiß irgendwer– hey, halt still!”

Der mit dem Rohr ignorierte den Befehl, versuchte schnell, Wufei auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Der Preventer duckte sich ohne Mühe unter dem plumpen Schlag hinweg; er sparte sich den Konterschlag. Er war sich nicht sicher, was hier vorging, aber diese Leute waren vielleicht nur unschuldige Zeugen, wenn so etwas auf dieser Kolonie denn existierte.

„Hey, hör auf, Mann! Was geht denn bei dir ab?! Abe? Was hat der Kerl euch zwei denn getan?“

„Öh, nichts.“ Abe sah nicht mehr sehr selbstsicher aus; der Schraubenschlüssel drehte sich schuldbewusst in seinen dicken Fingern.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier dann vor sich?“ Einer der Neuankömmlinge fasste mit einer Hand unter den Arm von dem mit dem Rohr und zog ihn zurück. „Entspann dich mal. Er geht nirgendwo hin, nicht gegen sechs von uns. Was soll er denn machen?“

Wufei sah der Interaktion verständnislos zu. Die anderen vier Männer umkreisten ihn, aber niemand sah so aus, als würden sie ihn angreifen wollen. Sie sahen auch nicht aus, als hätten sie Angst vor seinem Schwert; die meisten hatten sich die Zeit genommen, um sich irgendeinen stumpfen Gegenstand oder etwas Ähnliches zu schnappen. Harte Augen nagelten ihn gegen die Wand, musterten sein Gesicht, wogen sein Auftreten und sein Erscheinen hier ab… aber niemand griff ihn an…

… aus der Dunkelheit, dem Gestank, seinem schweißnassen Rücken heraus entstand eine Frage, die er beinahe gestellt hätte…

Das hier war Freeport.

Er hatte angenommen, diese Männer waren ihm gefolgt, um ihn aus dem Sperrgebiet zu schmeißen. Aber vermutlich gab es sowas in dieser gesetzlosen Kolonie gar nicht. Nein, diese Männer waren aufgetaucht, weil sie gesehen hatten, wie in ihrem Sektor ein Mann einen anderen jagte und das schloss sie automatisch mit ein. Sie waren hier, um einen Kampf zu verhindern oder zumindest um sicher zu stellen, dass es nicht überhand nahm, und sich damit auch gleich eine Pause in ihrem Arbeitsalltag zu gönnen.

Er hatte Duo das bereits gefragt: Was hielt die Leute davon ab, zu stehlen und alle umzubringen?

Alle anderen…

Die Worte des Schmugglers waren eine Beleidung für Wufeis Werte gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, dieser Ort sei das Chaos, Gangs, die von einer sehr zerbrechlichen Balance der Macht im Zaun gehalten wurden. Aber diese Männer waren kein Teil einer Gang; sie kannten Wufei und Ferret nicht; sie hatten kein offenkundiges Interesse an etwas, dass zu einem gefährlichen Kampf werden könnte. Trotzdem hatten sie sich selbst bewaffnet und waren gefolgt.

Dieser Mann hielt den mit dem Rohr zurück, weil er einen verdammt guten Grund hören wollte, bevor er jemanden in seiner Gegenwart Wufei den Kopf einschlagen ließ. Aus dem gleichen Grund hätten sie Wufei und Ferret getrennt, hätte der Preventer es geschafft, sein Ziel zu fangen. Natürlich, sobald sie einen guten Grund hätten, würden sie zurücktreten und zusehen; kein Grund, gute Unterhaltung zu verschwenden, Freeport-Style. Aber es würde nicht versteckt werden; es würde nicht ohne guten Grund geschehen. Es war vielleicht nur ein kleines Staubaufwirbeln, ein blutiger Kampf oder ein Duel bis zum Tode, aber es würde kein Mord sein.

Im Rest der zivilisierten Welt rannten gute Bürger vor potenziellem Ärger davon oder riefen die Polizei und vergaßen es dann.

Hier _waren_ die Bürger die Polizei. Und Richter, Geschworene und Henker, wenn es nötig war.

Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis rückte Freeport in ein neues Licht; manche Dinge waren gut, anderen konnte er nach wie vor nicht zustimmen. Aber unglücklicher Weise half Wufei das in seiner momentanen Lage nicht. Diese Männer waren neugierig und sie wollten eine Erklärung. Und wegen seinem verdammten Halsband konnte Wufei ihnen keine geben, ob erfunden oder nicht.

Wufeis Angreifer schmollte wegen der Einmischung, aber sein Blick flog über die Versammlung. Er lebte hier, er würde die Bräuche kennen und erkennen, dass er eine Begründung brauchen würde. Er schüttelte die Hand, die ihn zurückhielt, ab und gestikulierte mit seinem Rohr auf den Preventer.

„Er macht Ärger, Steve! Er jagt– der andere Typ wird draußen gesucht. Dieses Scheißer will sich das Kopfgeld abholen.“

Wufei sah sich den Mann mit dem Rohr noch einmal, dieses Mal genauer an, prägte sich die Züge des Mannes mit seinem Polizeigedächtnis ein. Ferret hatte sicher nicht die Zeit gehabt, sich eine Lüge auszudenken und sie dann auch noch zu erzählen, während Wufei ihm auf den Versen war. Warum verwischte dieser Mann die Spur eines Kriminellen?

Leider war das Wort ´Kopfgeld´ geladen. Die Stimmung wurde plötzlich hässlich. Steve, der Arbeiter, der Wufeis Angreifer aufgehalten hatte, zog die Stirn kraus und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Die anderen kamen näher.

„Ein Kopfgeldjäger?! Mit einem Rattenfänger könnte ich leben, aber nicht mit einem–”

„Wolltest du ihn exen und dann draußen von den Schweinen das Geld dafür kassieren, Hund?!“

Wufei widerstand dem Drang, vor der stärker werdenden Bedrohung sein Schwert zu ziehen. Diese Männer waren in seinen Augen keine Kriminellen, noch nicht; sie waren nur manipuliert worden. Er hatte nicht das Recht, sie zu– aber er konnte sich auch nicht erklären!

„Das ist nicht nett, Kumpel.“ Einer der Spätankömmlinge lehnte sich über einen Werkzeugkoffer und wählte einen Hammer. „So eine Scheiße mögen wir in unserem Sektor nicht. Werden dir eine kleine Lektion erteilen.“

„Ich würde das weglegen, wenn ich du wäre…“

Die leisen Worte legten sich auf die kreisrunden Metallwände des Versorgungsraumes, holten kleine Echos von den massigen Maschinen hervor.

Duo hatte sich scheinbar aus der Dunkelheit des Korridors hinter ihm materialisiert und direkt in das Ohr des Grobians gesprochen, der den Hammer aufgehoben hatte.

„Gut“, murmelte Shinigami, als der Arbeiter mit einem erstickten Schrei zurücksprang und vor Schreck die Waffe fallen ließ.

Duo bewegte sich gleitend, platzierte sich selbst langsam zwischen Wufei und den wütenden Männern. Die Hände in den Taschen sah er jeden einzeln an.

„Sorry, dass ich zu spät zum Tanz komme; war mit nicht sicher, welchen Korridor ich nehmen muss. Die Echos hier, wisst ihr? Also, hat jemand einen Problem mit meinem Mann hier?“

Hinter dem leichten Schnurren lag ein bedrohlicher Ausdruck. Ein paar der Männer zuckten vor dem deutlichen, gefährlichen Blick zurück, der ihnen galt. Waffen glitten in eine weniger agressive Haltung über, als sie daran erinnert wurden, dass eine Klinge nur die Verlängerung ihres Hehlers war und dass jeder Ärger, den sie vielleicht mit Wufei haben mochten, erst mit Duo geklärt werden musste und nicht sofort ausgetragen werden durfte.

Die unterschwellige Gewalt verschwand irgendwie. Duo schien komplizierte Angelegenheiten allein mit seinem furchtlosen Auftreten für sich entscheiden zu können.

Das ist mehr als Wissen, es geht ums Auftreten, hatte Duo Wufei an Bord der Scythe gesagt. Du musst das drauf haben oder wir werden es nicht schaffen…

Aber noch waren sie nicht daheim und in trockenen Tüchern, noch lange nicht. Nun mussten sie ihre Anwesenheit hier erklären und Duo, mit seinem Widerwillen zu lügen, war schwer dazu zu kriegen, genau das zu tun. Wenn er nicht überzeugend war, dann musste sie beide sich sechs großen, fleischigen Mechanikern, die auf engem Raum mit schweren Waffen bestückt waren, stellen. Wufei entspannte und bewegte sich, um sein Schwert in eine bessere Position zu bekommen, um es schnell ziehen zu können. Er würde niemanden töten, nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte, aber er würde auch nicht zulassen, dass sie Duo oder ihn selbst verletzten, nicht für etwas, für das sie nicht getan hatten.

„Wer bist du?“, forderte Abe ihn heraus.

„Warum hast du deinen Hund dem kleinen Kerl hintergeschickt?“, fragte Steve langsam auf eine Art, die nahelegte, dass er die Kontrolle über die Situation übernahm.

Duo zögerte und Wufei kaute innen auf seiner Wange herum in machtloser Hilflosigkeit. Er hatte nicht die Zeit gehabt, Duo in alle Details einzuweihen, nicht dass Duo welche davon hätte wiederholen können, wenn er sie hätte. ´Mein Kumpel ist ein Preventer und wir wollen die kleine Ratte, um sie zu befragen´ würde  dafür sorgen, dass sie untergehen wie die Libra.

„Er hat einem Freund von mir einigen Ärger verursacht“, sagte Duo schließlich, sein kurzes Zöger wurde durch die Selbstsicherheit in seiner Stimme gut verschleiert. „Aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Ich wollte ihm nur ein paar Fragen stellen.“

Die sechs Männer verlagerten das Gewicht und sahen einander an, während sie Duos Worte abwogen.

„Ich kenne dich nicht“, erklärte Steve am Ende, als er sich wieder zu Duo drehte. Er sagte es langsam und überlegt, eine offene Herausforderung.

„Kennst du den Typen, den wir jagen?“, konterte Duo trocken.

Steve grunzte. „Nein, nie mit ihm geredet.“

Die anderen Männer sahen einander an. Echos von „Nicht wirkich“, „Hab ihn nie gesehen“ und „Hab nicht wirklich viel gesehen“ rumorten durch den Raum. Wufeis Augen flogen auf dem Mann mit dem Metallrohr und er bemerkte interessiert, dass er ein paar Schritte zurückgegangen war und unsicher das Gesicht verzog.

Abe sah ihn auch an, als er darauf wartete, dass er sprach. Als sein Kollege nichts sagte und seinen Blick nicht standhielt, legte Abe die Stirn in Falten. Freeports Bürger waren scharfsinnig; Abe hatte vermutlich bemerkt, dass er für dumm verkauft worden war.

„Der Typ, den du jagst… du willst kein Kopfgeld für ihn haben?“, fragte er Duo. Dieses Mal war es keine Herausforderung; er fragte es mit dem Widerwillen, den jemand hat, der eine unangenehme Frage stellen muss, um eine Sache abzuschließen.

Duos Augen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen und der Mann, der ihm an nächsten stand, ging zurück. Wufei konnte die ungezügelte Wut in Duos Stimme hören, als er auf die Anschuldigung antwortete.

„Nein. Das Einzige, was ich von diesem Bastard wollte, war eine Erklärung. Danach hätte ich ihn gehen lassen.“

„Ich bin ein Freihändler und jemand, der Sachen repariert, kein Kopfgeldjäger“, fügte Duo hinzu, seine Stimme hallte von den Rohren und dem Stahl um sie herum wieder, unfreundlich mit Wut und verletztem Stolz. „Mein Name ist Duo Maxwell, ich lebe in Makhno. Kehrer Howard kann für mich bürgen; genauso wie meine Nachbarn und die meisten Leute aus meinem Sektor. Und wo ist der Mann, der dir diese _Lüge_ erzählt hat? Hat er sich bei dir vorgestellt? Kennst du seinen Namen?“

Die Arbeiter zogen die Köpfe ein, als wären sie beschimpft worden, warfen einander Blicke zu und sahen dann weg. Duos Namen brachte einen von ihnen dazu, überrascht aufzusehen. Wufei sah, wie sich der Mechaniker nach vorne lehnte, um mit seinem Nachbarn zu flüstern. Das Wissen schien sich beinahe automatisch durch die kleine Versammlung zu verbreiten. Duos nächste Worte fielen in eine erwartungsvolle, beinahe respektvolle Stille.

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort; ich wollte ihm nur ein paar Fragen stellen. Es hat etwas mit draußen zu tun und es ist was Privates, also kann ich euch keine Details geben. Aber es ist auch nichts, was mir peinlich wäre. Duo Maxwell lügt nicht.“

Wufei starrte Duos aufrechte, stolze Gestalt an und die Art, wie die Männer seine Worte, sein Auftreten abwogen.

War das die wahre Währung in Freeport? Die Ehre eines Mannes… Das Vertrauen und der Rückhalt seiner Freunde… War das sein ´Kredit´? Einfach sein Wort? Er erinnerte sich, wie panisch Duo bei dem Gedanken war, Wufei könnte seinen Ruf in Freeport runieren. So stark bevölkert war die Kolonie nicht; ein Gerücht und ein Name würden sich hier schnell verbreiten.

Die Arbeiter starten die beiden an; Wufei hielt sich wie sonst auch. Es war besser, ihnen den arroganten Krieger zu zeigen als den Mann, der ein ziemlich großes Geheimnis zu verstecken hatte. Die übliche Freeport-Musterung begutachtete ihn, bemaß ihn im Vergleich zu Duo. Beurteilte ihn. Den Blick bekam er von allen und jetzt verstand er es. Es war ein Blick, der feststellen wollte, ob er in Freeports anarchistische Gesellschaft passte; ob er ein Wolf oder ein Schaf war und darüber hinaus, ob er genug Ehre hatte, die Leute fair zu behandeln und ob man mit ihm umgekehrt ebenfalls fair umgehen konnte.

Endlich verstand er eine der Schrauben, die diesen Ort am Laufen hielten; hier, in diesem schmuddeligen, abgelegenen Versorgungsraum, in dem Kondensationswasser an den Rohren hinunterlief, in dem Geruch nach Abwasser und Staub ihm den Atmen raubte. Ein Moment der Erleuchtung mit dem Schatten bewaffneter Männer, der auf ihn und seinen Freund fiel.

Sein Freund… Der fröhliche Schmuggler, der sein eigenes Leben und seinen Ruf auf’s Spiel gesetzt hatte, um Wufei zu helfen, seine Mission in dieser gefährlichen Umgebung zu beenden. In der Hitze des Falls hatte Wufei nicht lange überlegt, als er sich von Duo getrennt hatte und allein losgezogen war, auch wenn er wusste, dass eine Klinge in der Nähe ihres Hehlers bleiben sollte. Er dachte, das sei nur eine Art Brauch. Und das war es. Aber an einem Ort ohne Regeln, ohne Gesetze, mit nichts weiter als anarchistischem Vertrauen in Ehre und Tradition war dieser ´Brauch´ so stark wie ein richterlicher Erlass.

Die Männer sahen aneinander an, danach Steve. Der große Mechaniker rieb über seine kümmerlichen Haare unter einer dreckigen Kappe, machte dabei ein kratzendes Geräusch, dass den Korridor hinunter getragen wurde.

„Nehm mal an, dann ist das okay“, sagte er missmutig, bewegte sich zur Seite. Er gab ihnen den Weg zum Ausgang frei, aber nicht zum Rest des Raums oder den übrigen drei Korridoren, in denen Ferret verschwunden war.

Duo nickte kurzangebunden und ging ohne Protest. Wufei hätte diesen Männern gerne ein paar Fragen gestellt; er hätte Ferret gerne verfolgt oder den mit dem Rohr verhört und herausgefunden, warum der Mann Ferrets Flucht vertuscht hatte. Aber Steves einfache Bewegung war eine klare Warnung: Duos Wort, Name und Auftreten würde es ihnen ermöglichen, ohne weitere Fragen oder einen Kampf zu gehen; mehr würden sie nicht kriegen.

Sobald sie den Korridor betraten, ging hinter ihnen auf der Kreuzung das Flüstern los. Während Wufei und Duo durch den mit Rohren übersähten Korridor gingen, hallte das Flüstern um sie herum, unverständlich, lauter und leiser, Teile eines Streits und dann nachlassend, wie das Geräusch einer Welle.

Wufei atmete tief ein, als sie aus dem Versorgungstunnel und in das schwache Licht des Sektors traten. Wenn sie jetzt angegriffen werden würden, hätten sie tatsächlich eine Chance. Aber er rechnete nicht damit.

Er wandt sich Duo zu, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so davonrennen sollen.“

Duo sah ihn überrascht an. „Wenn du’s nicht gemacht hättest, hätten wir ihn vermutlich komplett verloren. Ich hab den Scheißer nicht mal gesehen; ich wusste erst, dass er hier unten ist, als ich gesehen hab, wie du wie ein Wahnsinniger über die Brücke gesprungen bist. Du rennst schnell, Chang. Was war das für eine Scheiße da drinnen, wegen dem Kopfgeld?“

„Du hast den Mann mit dem Rohr gesehen?“

„Der sich hinten rumgedrückt hat, als hätte er was zu verstecken?“

“Ja. Er hat sich das ausgedacht, darauf würde ich wetten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ferret genug Zeit oder Luft hatte, ihm irgendwas zu sagen, ich war nur Sekunden hinter ihm.“

„Ferret?“

„Sein Codename. Wir kennen seine echte Identität nicht.“

„Ferret, Carver… Ihr Schweine habt echt zu viel Vorstellungsvermögen.” Duo grinste, aber in seinem Lächeln lag etwas Hartes, Dunkles. Seine Augen waren noch wütend. „Wenn ihm das spontan einfiel, war er ziemlich clever. Eine Menge Leute haben in dieser Kolonie einen Preis auf ihren Kopf. Das Wort ´Kopfgeld´ bringt dich in größere Schwierigkeiten, als wenn du nackt ihm Reaktorkühlwasser planschst. Gut, dass du da drinnen cool geblieben bist und nicht zurückgekämpft hast; das hätte hässlich werden können. Ich–…“

Wufei sah auf, als er zögerte. Duo sah ihn durch seinen dicken Pony hindurch an, mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das anders war als sein übliches Grinsen. „Sechs große Schläger mit Rohren und Hammern kommen auf die zu und du sagst trotzdem kein Wort, durchbrichst deine Tarnung oder tickst aus. Ich bin _ein bisschen_ beeindruckt.“

„Dann war es das ja wert“, knurrte Wufei, klammerte sich mit eigenartiger Erleichterung an den spaßenden Tonfall und ignorierte die seltsame Wärme, die er bei dem halbversteckten Blick verspürt hatte.

„Also, was stimmt nicht mit diesem ´Ferret´-Typen?“ Duo vertrieb den Moment mit seiner direkten Frage.

„Ich sage es dir besser, wenn wir nach Hause kommen.“

Sie waren wieder im Kanal und steuerten auf eine Rampe zu, die sie wieder auf die Straße nach oben führen würde. Oben auf der Straße waren Menschen, die sich leise unterhielten und umsahen. Das erinnerte ihn an Joshua. So wie Duo die Stirn in Falten legte, erinnerte es ihn auch daran.

„Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte diesen Männern ein paar Fragen stellen können“, flüsterte Wufei, wütend über sich selbst, auch wenn es wenig gab, was er hätte tun können. „Vor allen dem Bastard, der Ferret geholfen hat, zu entkommen.“

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir müssen sich die Dinge ein bisschen beruhigen lassen; gib diesen Jungs die Möglichkeit, sich ein bisschen umzuhören und meinen Ruf zu checken. Aber morgen oder übermorgen werde ich ein paar Fäden ziehen. Ich werde sie festnageln und wenn sie das, was sie über mich hören, nicht zufrieden stellt, dann werd´ ich hier auftauchen mit der Art von Rückhalt, bei dem sie sich nicht trauen werden, ´nein´ zu sagen. Ich hab hier Kontakte; Alan Morgenstern selbst wird für mich bürgen. Wir kriegen unsere Info. Ich will wirklich mit dem Typen reden, der es gewagt hat, uns als Kopfgeldhunde zu bezeichnen.“

Duo sah über seine Schulter in Richtung des Versorgungsraums, die Augen zusammengekniffen. Wufei hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, dass Duo immer noch extrem angepisst war, weil man ihn als ´Kopfgeldjäger´ beschuldigt hatte. Vielleicht, weil es etwas zu nah an der Wahrheit lag, dachte der Preventer ungünstiger Weise und ermahnte sich selbst harsch. Das war etwas anderes. Es stimmte, Duo wurde dafür bezahlt, den Preventern zu helfen, ihren Mann zu fangen, aber auch wenn er gerne so tat, Duo machte sich mehr Sorgen wegen der Verbrechen, die sein Ziel begangen hatte als wegen der Summe, die er dafür erhielt. Wufei hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, dass das Geld mehr ein Weg war, seine Unabhängigkeit gegenüber seinen einstigen Verbündten zu beweisen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass er nur sich selbst gehörte und nicht irgendein Preventer-Strohmann war.

Wufei hatte seine Vermutungen in Bezug auf Duos wirkliche Motive. Ein Wort, das er jetzt schon ein paar Mal gehört hatte, in verschiedenen Tonfällen, schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum. Er starrte erwartungsvoll Duos Rücken an, als sie aus Kropotkin hinaussteuerten. Er musste über vieles nachdenken, mit dem Mord, Carvers Gegenwart und Ferrets Auftauchen, aber Wufei würde es nicht stören, wenn er der Liste noch eine weitere Frage hinzufügen könnte. Eine, die einen bestimmten, unverschämten Schmuggler betraf.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, das hat gedauert. Sorry. Arbeit, krank, Arbeit, krank, ...  
> Nach wie vor kein Beta.

I want to be the minority   
I don't need your authority   
down with the moral majority   
'cause I want to be the minority   
  
I pledge allegiance to the underworld   
one nation under dog   
in which I stand alone   
a face in the crowd   
unsung, against the mould   
without a doubt,   
singled out   
the only way I know.   
  
~  
Ich will die Minderheit sein   
Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht   
Nieder mit der moralischen Mehrheit   
Denn ich will die Minderheit sein   
  
Ich verpflichte mich der Unterwelt   
Underdog einer Nation   
In der ich alleine stehe   
Ein Gesicht in der Menge   
Unbesungen, gegen die Menge   
Ohne Zweifel   
Ausgestoßen   
Nur so kenne ich es   
  
_\- Green Day, 'Minority'_  
  
+  
  
„Wir wissen nicht, wer Ferret ist. Wir kennen seine politischen Verbindungen, seine Herkunft oder seinen Namen nicht.“

„Das kommt mir bekannt vor“, murmelte Duo mit dem Mund voller Sandwich.

„Wir wissen allerdings, dass er einer der Aufrührer auf X953 ist, der eine schlimme Situation noch schlimmer gemacht hat.“ Wufeis Worte waren bemessen, aber er spürte, wie sich seine Lippen aufeinander pressen wollten, und seine freie Hand spannte sich gegen sein Knie zu einer Faust.

Duos Augen zuckten über Wufeis weiße Finger, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Er blieb ruhig, offensichtlich darauf konzentrieren, das fade Sandwich zu kauen, das der Verwalter ihnen gegeben hatte. Es bestand aus einer widerwärtigen Mischung aus Schinken, Resten und rekonstruiertem Salat. Wufei hatte angefangen, über Ferret zu reden, weil er sich davon ablenken wollte, was er sich da in den Mund steckte. Unglücklicherweise hatten sie nichts anderes zu essen im Haus. Duo waren die etwas leckereren Lebensmittel ausgegangen und weil sie den Tag damit verbracht hatten, Kropotkin nach Infos über Joshua Brindlow zu durchforsten, hatten sie keine Zeit gehabt, um was Besseres mit den Verkaufsständen und Nachbarn einzutauschen.

Trotz ihrer Bemühungen hatten sie nicht viel erfahren. Der ermordete Mann war in Kropotkin ziemlich unbekannt. Duo hatte vorsichtig Freunde ausfindig gemacht, einstige Verbündete aus Rebellenzeiten und Kehrer überall im Sektor, aber das brachte ihnen kaum mehr Informationen. Nur ein paar Leute gaben zu, ihn gekannt zu haben, vom Sehen oder vom Namen her. Joshua war ein Freihändler aus Mooncurse. So wie Duo arbeitete er hauptsächlich für sich selbst oder nahm mit völliger Verschwiegenheit ein paar Aufträge von großen Namen an. Eine Menge Leute spekulierten darüber, was er in Kropotkin getan haben möge, aber bislang war niemand auf eine zufriedenstellende Erklärung gekommen.

Duo hatte Wufei gewarnt, Ferret im Moment nicht zu erwähnen. Das Wort ´Kopfgeldjäger´ war ihm noch frisch im Gedächtnis, also hatte Wufei mit nur wenig Protest gehorcht. Inzwischen hatte er gelernt, dass man die Dinge in Freeport nicht überstürzen konnte. Aber genauso wenig konnten sie lange versteckt werden. Sie würden Ferrets Spur finden.

Bis dahin hatten sie Zeit, sich in Duos Appartment auszuruhen, Informationen zu teilen und ein paar Pläne zu schmieden.

„Ferret ist ein Mörder und vermutlich ein Terrorist“, fuhr Wufei fort. „Wir sind noch nicht ganz sicher, zu welcher politischen Gruppe er gehört, er wurde mit mehreren verschiedenen Gruppen gesehen. Und mit Carver.“

Duo hielt beim Essen inne und pfeifte leise. „Verdammt. Kein Wunder, dass du losgezischt bist wie eine Katze, der man den Schwanz angezündet hat, um dich mal kurz mit ihm zu unterhalten.“

„Eben. Obwohl ich denke, ich will mich ohnehin mal … mit ihm unterhalten.“

„Du hast X953 erwähnt? War er an der Kacke beteiligt?“ Duo Stimme klang unbeteiligt, aber er beobachtete Wufei neugierig aus den Augenwinkeln.

Wufei sah böse auf seine Hand, die sich trotz seiner Befehle zur Faust geballt hatte. Er zwang sie, sich zu entspannen. Er ließ seine Wut nicht durchscheinen; er versuchte, sich heutzutage besser unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme abgehackt und neutral. Die Stimme eines Polizisten, der seinen Fall dem Richter vortrug.

„Der Ärger begann am achtzehnten Mai auf X953, im Fairview-Sektor. Seine Bürger hatten eine Wache für einen Harold Platter organisiert. Er war eine der Anführer des Widerstands, der während eines Nahkampfes mit der Splittergruppe getötet worden war, die nach Carvers Morden gebilet worden war. Im Rückblick hat die Kolonie-Polizei hier einen Fehler gemacht. Sie hätten den Preventern gleich von dieser inneren Unruhe erzählen sollen, anstatt sich nur die Hände zu reiben und sich dafür zu gratulieren, dass die örtlichen Hitzköpfe sich gegenseitig umbrachten.

Die Wache führte zu zivilen Unruhen. Plünderungen, Vandalismus. Ziegel, die auf Cops geworfen wurden–“

„Sie bauen die Kolonien aus Zement, Metall, Plastik und Amalgamen, aber man findet doch immer einen Ziegel, wenn man einen braucht“, kommentierte Duo mit einen gewitzten Lächeln. Wufei hielt inne, ihm war ein wenig unwohl bei der Erinnerung, dass Duo, vor zehn Jahren, einer von denen gewesen wäre, die sich gegen die Behörden aufgelehnt haben.

„Die Unruhen wuchsen, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass die örtliche Polizei mehr daran interessiert war, die Gewalt einzudämmen, als die Morde an den verschiedenen Anführern zu untersuchen. Gerüchte brachen los: Eine ´besondere Einsatztruppe der Preventer´ wäre verantwortlich für den Tod von Relenas Gegnern und die Polizei würde das verstecken.“

„Das wäre schon beinahe zu leicht zu glauben“, kommentierte Duo trocken.

„Ich weiß. Die neue, deutlich bösartigere Widerstandsbewegung, die aus den Kämpfen geboren wurde, guss noch Öl ins Feuer. Am dreiundzwanzigsten unternahm der Polizeikomissar den Versuch, die Explosionen einzugrenzen und ließ eine öffentliche Verlautbarung an die Vertreter der Leute und ein paar tausend Demonstraten abgeben. Keine Aufständischen, nur normale, besorgte Leute. Es waren Kinder da. Ich–“

Wufei nahm sich sein Glas Wasser; der Geschmack des Sandwiches war ihm plötzlich im Mund geronnen. Er nahm einen Schluck. Als er fortfuhr, klang seine Stimme wieder neutral.

„Commisioner Heiman hat hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Er wird in der Kolonie respektiert; er ist ein Ex-Rebel und wird als Gegenpol der selbstbezogenen L2-Politiker gesehen. Heiman versprach eine umfassende Untersuchung der Morde sowie Berichte über Amtsmissbrauch und Gewalt von Seiten der Polizei.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir da; die Situation hatte Unes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Sie war den Vorfällen auf anderen Kolonien einfach zu ähnlich und die gingen schlimm aus. Heero hatte unser Team eingesetzt, um den Verantstaltungsort abzuschirmen, aber wir blieben außer Sichtweite. Wir wollten die Situation nicht auch noch anstacheln. Wir hatten Kameras, die jeden Zentimeter der Menge abdeckten, bereit, einzuschreiten, wenn wir es müssten, aber wir blieben in den Gebäuden um die Bühne herum.

Deswegen wissen wir, was passiert ist, als wir uns später die Filme angesehen haben.“

Duo nippte an seinem Saft und bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken, fortzufahren. Wufei rieb sich über den Nasenrücken. Er hatte gewollt, dass die Preventer die Menge infiltrierten. Er hatte Scharfschützen auf den Dächern rund um den Platz gewollt. Er hatte gewollt– … Vermutlich hätte es am Ende keinen Unterschied gemacht.

„Ferret war in der ersten Reihe. Er stand neben ein paar Demonstraten nahe der Polizeiabsperrung. Jemand schrie in der Menge. Aufwieglerische Kommentare. Sagten, dass der Comissioner nur Zeit schinden wollte, dass die Preventer darauf warten würden, sie alle zu verhaften und alle zu töten, die sich dem widersetzten. Während die Menge abgelenkt war, attackierte er die Person vor ihm mit einem Messer–“

Mary Tessler. Siebzehn. Die perfekte, unschuldige Zuschauerin, die nur aufgrund der Tatsache ausgewählt worden war, dass sie klein genug gewesen war, dass Ferret sie schnappen und innerhalb einer Sekunde niederstechen konnte.

„Sie schrie. Überall war Blut. Einer der Polizisten lehnte sich vor, um zu helfen. Der Commissioner unterbrach sich selbst – die TV-Kameras fokusierten auf die Leiche – und Ferret schrie, dass der Cop sie getötet hätte, dass das der Beginn des Angriffs war. Seine Kumpane in der Menge schrien ´Massaker´. Der Officer kniete neben dem Opfer. Ferret zog eine kleinkalibrige Waffe und schoss ihm ins Genick–”

Hubert Madalo. Siebenundzwanzig. Geschieden, Vater eines Kindes. Ziemlich durchschnittliche Dienstakte mit nur kleineren Flecken, die seine Position auf L2-X953 rechtfertigten, und einer friedlichen, ereignislosen Karriere, die im Leichenschauhaus geendet war.

„Noch ein Mann in der Menge begann, zu schießen. Das ganze Ding war geplant gewesen. Er zielte auf den Commissioner, traf aber nur seinen Lieutenant. Die Menge geriet in Panik…“

„Und die Hölle brach los“, schloss Duo.

„Ja. Einundzwanzig Tote, inklusive der ersten beiden Opfer. Hunderte wurden während des Ansturms verwundet und dann gingen natürlich die Aufstände los und nichts konnte sie aufhalten. Wir haben viele Terroristen und Extremisten auf X953 festgenommen, aber Ferret war uns durch die Finger geglitten. Das war auch nicht zum ersten Mal passiert; als wir sein Foto verteilten, hat ein Kollege von mir ihn von einem ähnlichen Vorfall auf L3 wiedererkannt. Aber wir haben ihn nie gefunden. Kein Wunder, wenn er sich hier versteckt hielt!“

„Und er kannte Carver?“, fragte Duo leise, Wufeis wütenden Ausbruch ignorierend.

„Wir haben sie gemeinsam auf einem Überwachungsfoto, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das viel heißt. Carver wurde schon mit einer Menge Terroristen gesehen. Das ist sein Klientel. Wir glauben nicht, dass Ferret stärker mit Carver zusammenhängt als so. Vor heute.“

„Bevor wir ihn dabei erwischt haben, wie er sich durch einen Tatort wieselt, auf dem dick und fett ´Carver´ steht“, schloss Duo mit einem katzengleichen Grinsen. „Das muss dein kleines Kupferherz ja zum Schlagen bringen.“

„Es ist auf jeden Fall interessant“, stimme Wufei trocken zu. Er dachte nach. Er dachte schon den ganzen Tag lang nach. „Es kann sein, dass Ferret Carver mehr zufällig kennt. Ferret hat von dem Mord gehört, beschlossen, mehr darüber zu erfahren… Ich hab Stunden damit verbracht, Ferrets Akte zu studieren, so dünn sie auch sein mag. Er ist ein schleimiges Stück Scheiße, aber er würde auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, Carver zu enttarnen, wenn er beweisen könnte, dass dieser Brindlow umgebracht hat.“

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit.“ Duo sah seinen Saft mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Oder vielleicht wollte er sehen, wie Kropotkin auf den Mord reagieren würde, auf Carvers Befehl hin.“

„Das ist nicht unüblich“, stimme Wufei mit kurzem Nicken zu. „Viele Verbrecher können sich nicht von ihrem eigenen Tatort fernhalten; sie fragen sich, was die Preventer tun, was als Beweis auftauchen könnte, was sie übersehen haben mögen. Sie können die Unsicherheit nicht ertragen, sie müssen sehen, ob sie ihnen bereits auf der Spur sind. Wenn sie es nicht selbst nachprüfen können, schicken sie einen Freund oder Verbündeten.“

„Ferret und Carver, Verbündete?“

„Ja. Und ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich nur daran denke.“ Wufei sah sein Glas Wasser böse an. Er hatte den Geschmack dieses eigenartigen Schicken-mit-Irgendwas-Sandwiches längst weggespült. „Carver ist ein Auftragsmörder für politische Aktivisten und Ferret ist ein Aufrührer, aber wenn sie hier in Freeport so nah verbunden sind… das stinkt.“

„Schlimmer als Recyc an einem warmen Tag“, stimmte Duo abwesend zu, während er das Ettiket von seiner Flasche puhlte. „Dann gibt es da noch den dritten Gesichtspunkt dieser Untersuchung.“

„Der da wäre? Ah, Joshua.“

„Jupp. Was zur Hölle hat er in einem Sektor gemacht, in dem ihn niemand kannte? Vertrau mir, Wu. Es ist nicht übel, dass die Leute da herumwandern, wo sie keine Freunde haben. Nicht allein. Und warum hat Carver ihn gecarvert?“

„Ich weiß nicht.” Wufei rieb sich den Kopf, als könnte der die verschiedenen Elemente des Problems so zu einer Lösung zusammenschieben. „Vielleicht hat er mit Carver und Ferret gearbeitet.“

„Und sie hatten einen Streit?“

„Möglich.“

„Im zweiten Stock eines Gebäudes, wo ihn niemand kannte oder man schon mal jemanden wie Carver gesehen hat? Über eine Krippe, um Gottes Willen? Hältst du das für wahrscheinlich?“

„Hast du eine andere Erklärung?”

„Nein, aber ich glaube trotzdem, das wir die wieder ins Regal stellen können, Chang, die hat ein paar Risse.“

„Werden wir sehen. Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall mehr Informationen über jeden dieser drei ´Bürger´.“

„Morgen gehen wir zurück und jagen danach!“ Duo lächelte und stieß laut mit seiner Flasche gegen Wufeis Glas. „Wir haben ein Date!“

Wufei starrte das Wasser an, das er sich aus Versehen in den Schoß geschüttet hatte, dann auf Duos amüsiertes Grinsen. Duo sprang auf, während er Wufeis bösen Blick völlig ignorierte.

„Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag und wir brauchen unseren Schöhnheitsschlaf. Oh, du musst erst bei Scythe vorbeischauen, richtig?“

Wufei aß sein abgelecktes Sandwich in drei großen Bissen und schluckte würdevoll, weil nicht er mit vollen Mund antworten wollte. „Warum sollte ich zu deinem Schiff wollen?“

„Na, um deinen Bericht zu schicken, Doofkopf! Du hast das jetzt schon seit Tagen nicht gemacht.“

„Oh.“ Wufei wischte sicher die Finger an der Serviette, die Duo, nach einigem Nörgeln von Wufei, aus den Tiefen seiner Kommode gefischt hatte, damit sein Gast sie benutzen konnte. „Das ist in Ordnung. Brauchen wir nicht.“

„Brauchen wir nicht? Heero musste alle drei Tage einen Bericht abgeben. Tro wird doch wissen wollen, wie nahe du Carver schon bist. Oder?“ Duo legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich werde einen Bericht abschicken, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich berichten kann“, grummelte Wufei, während er stärker an den Fettresten an seinen Fingern rieb.

„Was ist mit Ferret?“

Wufei hielt inne. Guter Punkt. „Wir schauen, ob wir Ferrets Spur ausfindig machen oder seine Verbindung zu Carver beweisen können. Wenn es so aussieht, als könnten wir Ferret finden, sollten wir Trowa wohl warnen, nehme ich an.“

„Du nimmst an?“ Duo sah nun regelrecht verwirrt aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Tro das für eine Option hält. Ich bin sicher, er will einen Mehrfachmörder _und_ einen wiederholten Aufrührer fangen _und_ sich nach der Gesundheit eines seiner besten Agenten erkundigen. Richtig?“

Trowa würde mit Sicherheit von Ferret wissen wollen… „Ich werde ihm morgen Abend eine Nachricht schicken“, bot Wufei an, stand auf und wandt sich ab, während er seine Serviette über die Stuhllehne warf. „Bis dahin sollten wir mehr Informationen über Ferret haben.“

„Er wird sich auch freuen, dass Carver endlich aufgetaucht ist.“

„Ja“, antworte Wufei kurzangebunden, während er auf die Tür zusteuerte. „Ich werde duschen gehen, dann sollten wir schlafen.“

+

Wufei zog den Schlafsack bis zu den Schultern zum Schutz gegen die beißende Kälte im Zimmer hoch und grunzte als Antwort auf Duos ´Gute Nacht´.

Ein Frachtzug, der über ihnen vorbei fuhr, ließ die beiden Zahnbürsten in der Glastasse beim Waschbecken zusammenklackern. Wufei starrte die Decke böse an. Er hatte nicht arg gezuckt. Er gewöhnte sich daran, aber es nervte ihn nach wie vor. Er schlief kaum mehr als eine Stunde ohne irgendwelchen Krach, der ihn aufweckte.

Er starrte einen Flecken Neonlichts an, der durch das Gitter gehuscht war, um sich auf den Boden von Duos Wohnung zu legen. Seine Augen fuhren geistesabwesend über die Furchen in dem groben Linoleum und er erinnerte sich, wie Joshuas Blut in Kropotkin durch sie hindurch geflossen war und kleine Seen gebildet hatte. Vom Bett war ein Rascheln und ein leichtes Quietschen der Federn zu hören, als Duo sich weiter zusammenrollte und verschlafen schnaubte.

„Duo?“

„Hm?“

Ich frage mich– Ich denke, du bist– Ich wette, du weißt– Ich habe dieses Wort immer wieder gehört und– Bist du–

„Bist du ein Rattenfänger?“

Stille und wie sich die Bettwäsche leicht bewegte, war seine einzige Antwort. Wufei zog bei Anblick des Neonlichts die Stirn kraus, als könnte er ihm die Schuld daran geben, wie ihm die Frage einfach rausgerutscht war. Er hatte einen Verdacht; er wollte den anderen Mann befragen, hier und dort Hinweise fallen lassen und auf die Reaktion achten. So machte man das klugerweise bei der Polizei. Es war dumm, die Frage direkt zu stellen, zumal Duo immer so getan hatte, als sei ihm Carver scheißegal, mal abgesehen von dem Geld, das Trowa ihm zahlte und der Sache mit der nicht datebaren Schwester.

Aber in der Nähe der Dunkelheit, während er dreieinhalb Meter von seinem Freund entfernt lag, hatte sich irgendwie Wufeis Zurückhaltung und misstrauische Natur ausgeschaltet. Er hatte einfach gefragt, anstatt vorher darüber nachzudenken. So gab er Duo reichlich Möglichkeiten, die Frage einfach von sich zu weisen, und Wufei konnte noch nicht einmal das verräterische Flackern der blauen Augen sehen. Chang, du lässt echt nach…

„Wo hast du das Wort gehört?”, fragte Duo schließlich. Seine Stimme klang neugierig und vielleicht ein bisschen vorsichtig.

„Ich hab es verschiedene Male gehört, seitdem ich angekommen bin. Einer der Männer heute sagte, er könnte damit leben, dass ich ein Rattenfänger sei, aber kein Kopfgeldjäger–“

Duo schaubte unfreundlich.

„Daher nehme ich an, dass es nicht das Gleiche ist“, schlussfolgerte Wufei.

„Du weißt noch, wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass die Leute in einem Sektor aufeinander achten?“, sagte Duo schließlich nach ein paar stillen Sekunden.

„Ja.“

„Nun, sie beobachten einander immer, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Wir sind hier alle irgendwie Verbrecher, die meisten zumindest. Sogar die paar Traditionen, die Freeport hat, würden uns nicht in der Spur halten, wenn wir nicht alle diese gesunde Paranoia hätten, wenn es darum ginge, was unsere Nachbarn tun.“

„Das habe ich angenommen.“

„Das ist normal, okay? Wenn du in deinem Sektor über was stolperst, das seltsam riecht, ignorierst du das nicht einfach. Vielleicht erzählst du’s nur einem Nachbarn oder einem Rotband, aber du lässt es nicht einfach links liegen, außer du kennst und vertraust den Leuten, die es betrifft; in dem Falle gibst du ihnen soviel Vorschuss, dass du nicht an ihnen zweifelst.“

Vertrauen als Währung. Du könntest vermutlich mit einem Mord davon kommen, wenn deine Freunde annahmen, dein Grund sei gut genug dafür und dir vertrauten. Nein, nicht Mord, erinnerte Wufei sich selbst mit einer Grimasse. Duelle, Konfrontationen und ´Tod aus Versehen´. Richtig. Wenn du jemanden umbringen wolltest, bedeutete es, dass du vermutlich etwas versteckst, von dem du nicht willst, dass deine Freunde und Nachbarn es erfahren.

„Also, das ist normaler Weise so, richtig? Das ist das, was ein guter Bürger tun sollte. Aber irgendwelche beschissenen Idioten, für die ist das nicht gut genug. Sie vertrauen dem gesellschaftlichen Druck nicht genug, als dass er die richtig Kriminellen aufdecken könnte, das Zeug, das absichtlich und mit großer Vorsicht versteckt wurde. Wie Drogen, Mord, Hamstern, die Quarantäne zu durchbrechen, Vergewaltigung, Scheiße wie diese. Ein Rattenfänger bleibt nicht nur in seinem eigenen Sektor, wo er weiß, wer wer ist; er folgt dem Ärger aus seinem Gebiet raus und jagt ihn in Sektoren, in die er nicht gehört. Rattenfänger sind die, die in der Scheiße wühlen, klar und einfach. Und dann ziehen sie los und petzen es den Rotbändern und irgendeine Ratte wird in den Weltraum geschossen oder rausgeschmissen oder so.“

Wufei wog die Verachtung in Duos Stimme ab und verglich sie mit der Art, wie die Leute über Rattenfänger sprachen. Er grübelte in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Klingt für mich nach einem guten Bürger. Diese ´Ratten´ tun etwas, das Freeports–“ Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er sagen wollte: ´Freeports Gesetzen widersprach´ und formulierte es auf eine für Freeport passende Art um. „Die Ratten tun etwas, das das Weiterleben der Kolonie gefährdet. Richtig?“

„… Richtig.” Duo schien die Änderung der Worte bemerkt zu haben. „Ja, ist nicht alles schlecht. Manche Leute betrachten Rattenfänger als ein nötiges Übel oder sogar als irgendwie mutig; Idioten, die sich selbst einem gewissen Risiko aussetzen an einem Ort, wo die Ratten sie lebendig fressen würden, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Aber … für die meisten Leute haben Rattenfänger zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit ein paar anderen Jobs.“

„Kopfgeldjäger?“

„Und Cops. Sagen wir, wie’s ist; sogar die nicht kriminelle Seite von Freeports Bevölkerung reagieren auf Athorität damit, ihr das Knie in die Eier zu rammen. Wie ich sagte, ist ein dummer Job.“

„Aber jemand muss ihn machen. Tust du es?“

„Seh ich dumm für dich aus?“

Wufei roltle sich auf seinen Bauch und lehnte sich auf seine aufgestellten Ellenbogen, die Augen auf den dunklen Haufen ihm Bett gerichtet.

„Davon ausgehend, wie du es von Anfang vermieden hast, meine Frage mit einem klaren ´nein´ zu beantworten, hast du mir bereits alles gesagt, was ich wissen wollte, aber ich werde höflich sein und deine Frage direkt beantworten, anstatt ihr auszuweichen. Ja, du siehst für mich so dumm aus.“

„Oi!“ Ein Rascheln der Laken und Wufei sah, wie sich das schwache Licht in einem paar genervter blauer Augen widerspiegelte.

„Duo, du hast dich selbst auf zehn Tonnen Hochleistungstreibstoff gesetzt, die wirklich unsicher untergebracht waren, und dann hast du einhändig eine ganze Armee angegriffen. Das ist mehr als dumm in meiner Welt. In einer Höhle voller gesetzesloser Arachisten ein Cop zu werden, ist für dich tatsächlich sowas wie eine schlaue Karriereentscheidung.

„… Hi, Topf, mein Name ist Deckel.“

„Zugegeben, ich hab während des Krieges das Gleiche getan, und heute bin ich in Freeport in der gleichen Situation wie du, aber für mich ist das hier die Ausnahme“, stellte Wufei ihm didaktisch dar. „Meistens hab ich die Macht und Authorität des Gesetzes hinter mir. Das macht die Dinge bedeutend einfacher.“

„Ja, ich nehm an, niemand hasst dich dafür, dass du deinen Job machst“, grummelte Duo.

Vom Bett kam ein kratzendes Geräusch, dann fuhr Duo in weicher Stimme fort.

„Ist nur so… Die von uns, die das machen– und das ist kein Full-Time-Job, okay? Das ist mehr so, halt die Ohren offen und deine Neugier auf mittlerer Stufe. Aber… Ich und Cesar und die anderen, die dumm genug sind, das zu tun, tun das, weil wir wissen, wie zerbrechlich Freeport ist. Wären nicht viele Löcher in der Hülle nötig, um uns zu vernichten. Das ist was, was getan werden muss. Wie, wenn man den Müll runter bringt. Wir stellen sicher, dass diese Station nicht vor Carvers und Ferrets überläuft, bis die Preventer keine andere Wahl mehr haben, als zu kommen und den Laden dicht zu machen. Wie kamst du aber drauf?“

Irgendwer weiter entfernt rief eine Begrüßung. Die Leute begannen, aus ihrer Schicht in den Werften zurückzukommen. Die Straßen würden bald laut werden.

„Ich nehm mal an, für einen Ermittler deines Kalibers muss das ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen sein, hm? … Fei?“

„… Ja?”

„Du bist erschreckend ruhig geworden.”

Wufei zwang seine Augen fort von dem Lichtstrahl, der auf dem Boden lag wie ein anschuldigender Finger. Er überlegte, was er sagen konnte, aber sein gewöhnlicher Sarkasmus hatte ihn verlassen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Duo, während er sich selbst auf seine Ellbogen lehnte.

„Nichts“, antwortete Wufei. „Warum hast du gesagt, du seist selbstüchtig?“

„Was?”

„Als du mir zum ersten Mal von der Anarchie erzählt hast, hast du gesagt, sie sei selbstsüchtig; dass du, und jeder andere in Freeport, sich nur um die eigene Freiheit und das eigene Überleben kümmern würden.“

Es gab eine kurze Stille und dann ein leichtes Grummeln. „Ja?“ Duos Stimme teilte ihm mit, dass er die Richtung, die das einschlug, nicht mochte. Wufei beachtete die Warnung nicht.

„Ich denke, ein Rattenfänger zu sein, schließt dich als Mitglied aus dem ´Selbstsüchtig´-Club aus.“, stellte er neutral fest.

Duo ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen fallen, als hätte er vor, die Frage zu ignorieren; Wufei machte es sich wieder in seinem Schlafsack gemütlich. Das Bisschen, was er über Rattenfänger erfahren hatte, waren wichtige Informationen, etwas, von dem Wufei hätte wissen sollen. Er würde eine Möglichkeit finden, Duo deshalb später noch auszuschimpfen. Duo Maxwell war zu sehr daran gewöhnt, alles bei sich zu behalten; was, wenn man seine ´zweite Profession´ als Cop unter Kriminellen bedachte, kaum überraschen durfte. Aber seine letzte Frage war persönlich. Wenn Duo nicht antworten wollte, war das in Ordnung.

„Konnte ich nicht…“

Es war kaum ein Murmeln. Wufei drehte den Kopf, um von seinem Kissen aufzublicken, nicht; dass er auf der dunkle Gestalt, die das Bett war, etwas anderes sehen konnte als einen Haufen Decken.

„Was?“ Er hielt seine Stimme sanft, ein leises Flüstern.

Stille folgte, aber es war die Stille von jemanden, der seine Gedanken ordnete.

„Als der Krieg vorbei war… Natürlich war mir das wichtig.“ Duos Stimme war rau vor Verbitterung. „Ich hab genau so hart gekämpft– … Scheiß drauf, ich hab auf L2 während zwei Bürgerkriegen gelebt, wenn Une denkt, mir geht der Frieden am Arsch vorbei, dann kann sie an meinem–…“

Es kam mehr Stille. Draußen begann jemand, zu singen; es klang schlimm. Vermutlich war es ein russisches Liebeslied.

„Ich war nur… Ich arbeite nicht gut unter Befehlsgebern. Du gibst mir einen Befehl, ich zeig dir den Finger. Du gibst mir eine Regel, ich dreh mich um und breche sie. Ich hab zu viel Zeit unter der Allianz verbracht, nehm ich an. Ich traue niemanden, der mir sagt, was ich zu tun habe. Außer– … Na ja, außer bei ein paar priviligierten Jungs, die es sich verdammt noch mal verdient haben.

Während des Krieges hat mich ein Zusammenschluss von Kolonialrebellen gefragt, ob ich bei ihnen mitmachen will. Sie wollten meine Hilfe; sie wollten eine Allianz für Die Zukunft bilden. Riesengroßer Scheißhaufen. Und in dieser Zukunft, wer bringt da den Müll raus? Wer macht die Regeln? Wer befolgt sie? Wer geht in die Mienen runter und wer bleibt oben und zählt die Einnahmen? Das zählt so viel wie deine gottverdammten Ideale, weißt du. Nur Oz zu besiegen ist nicht gut genug! Dann ist da nur eine andere Organisation, die die Sache übernimmt, mit Ideen, die nicht deine sind, und du bekämpft sie wieder und eine andere Kirche– du hast einen neuen Bürgerkrieg. Einfach dämlich, Mann.

Und ja, ich weiß von dem größeren Nutzen. Aber hinter dem größeren Nutzen liegt gewöhnlich eine Minderheit, die man über’s Ohr gehauen hat. So funktioniert das Universum eben. Für mich zählen die kleinen Dinge. Denn ich war mal eins.“

„Du glaubst nicht an das, was wir tun?“, fragte Wufei sanft. Er gab Duo nicht die Schuld dafür. Nach dem Krieg hatte er seine eigenen Zweifel.

Dieses Mal war Duo länger ruhig. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme seltsam kontrolliert, was ungewöhnlich war für den sprunghaften Schmuggler.

„Nein, ich denke, ihr Jungs macht schon das Richtige. Aber ich kann nicht an eurer Seite kämpfen, nicht in diesem Krieg. Ich kann nicht für den größeren Nutzen und das große Bild kämpfen, nicht wenn ich dafür den zehnjähriger Stricher denken muss, der in den L2-Slums in Drogen bezahlt wird, nur weil die Politiker zu beschäftigt damit sind, zuerst die hübschen Orte wieder aufzubauen. Ich bin… Ich muss sehen, wofür ich kämpfe. Es muss ein Gesicht haben, einen Körper und eine Stimme. Heero ist auch irgendwie so. Deswegen hat er mir nie die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass ich die Zelte abgebrochen hab und nach Freeport gerannt bin. Er glaubt an Relena; das ist leichter als an den großen Frieden zu glauben. Relena ist schon süß und ein paar ihrer Ideen sind gut. Aber sie hat nie eine Ratte gegessen. Sie kann mir nicht sagen, was das Beste für mich und meine Leute ist, wenn sie nie eine Ratte essen musste.“

„Relena hat mehrere Kriege überlebt. Sie kennt die Kosten–“

„Eine Gesellschaft mit Ghettos befindet sich im Krieg. Es ist nur nicht die Art Krieg, in der es Panzer und Gundams gibt.“

Wufei war still, seine Augen erneut starr auf den Lichtsäbel auf dem Boden gerichtet. Er fragte sich, ob sie diese Unterhaltung jemals tagsüber hätten führen können.

„Deswegen lebe ich in Freeport; weil es klein ist und verrückt und es gibt keine Regeln. So wie ich, hä? Also schien Une am Ende doch Recht zu haben! Du kannst mir eine Medaille in der Größe eines Suppentellers um die Ohren hauen, aber sobald der Krieg vorbei ist, ist Duo Maxwell kein Held. Er ist ´ne Straßenratte, die sich nur um seine nächste Mahlzeit sorgt, seine Sicherheit, die seiner Freunde und sonst nichts. Deswegen bin ich selbstsüchtig, Chang. Jetzt schlaf.“

Wufei war still. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken, legte sich die Hände hinter den Kopf und starrte in die Dunkelheit, bis kleine blaue und rote Lichter vor seinen Augen tanzten.

„Ich glaube an Gerechtigkeit“, sagte Wufei in die Dunkelheit und Stille.“

„ _Wissen_ wir“, motzte Duo in sein Kissen. Wufei beschloss, das zu ignorieren.

„Ich glaube an Recht und Ordnung und den größeren Nutzen. Regeln helfen, die Schwächeren zu schützen, sie bringen den Menschen Sicherheit. Mehr als das, sie geben uns allen eine Richtung, einen Ort. Ich weiß, dass sie Parasiten verstecken, Monster und Feiglinge. Deswegen werde ich die Regeln trotzdem nicht einfach verwerfen, stattdessen werde ich kämpfen, um sie auszurotten.“

„Schön für dich.“ Duos Stimme klang spottend, aber hier, in der Dunkelheit, konnte Wufei die Facetten hinter diesem Tonfall deuten. Duo klang auch traurig und müde.

„Das ist mein Kampf”, sagte Wufei langsam. „Das ist der, für den ich mich entschieden habe und ich zähle die Kosten nicht, meine oder die anderer. Ich bin das Schwert, das das Gerechte vom Ungerechten trennt. Ich vertraue niemanden, der mir sagt, wer er ist; ich behalte mir mein eigenes Urteil vor.“ Auch wenn er es nicht immer sofort treffen konnte.

„Du sagst mir, wenn ich klatschen soll, ja?“

„Ich stimme den meisten deiner Entscheidungen nicht zu, Duo, aber es waren auch nicht meine. Trotz dessen respektiere ich deine Entscheidung, dir deinen eigenen Kampf zu suchen, statt einfach blind Befehlen zu folgen, an die du nicht glaubst, nur weil es gemütlicher ist. Du ziehst auch nicht den Kopf ein wie ein Feigling. Im Gegensatz, du setzt dich selbst einem gewissen Risiko aus, in dem du in diesem .. Loch … als Rattenfänger arbeitest. Du hast einen Kampf gefunden, in dem du einen Unterschied bringen kannst; du bleibst deinem eigenen Ehrenkodex treu.

Du hast diese Männer, denen wir uns heute stellen mussten, nicht angelogen. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest.“

Es folgte eine kurze Stille.

„Hmpf. Deswegen lebe ich jetzt im guten, alten, stinkenden, arachistischen Freeport, ich mache den unbeliebtesten Job überhaupt, sogar noch unter dem der Trolle in Recyc, wenn sie rauskriegen, dass ich die Schweine reinschmuggle, werde ich geteert und gefedert, aber wenigstens hab ich das Chang’sche Siegel der Zustimmung. Jetzt kann ich glücklich sterben.“

Hier in der Dunkeheit ließ Wufei das Lächeln seine Lippen umspielen. Duos Sarkasmus fühlte sich wie ein Reflex an und dahinter befand sich ein skuriller Humor, der dem Ganzen die Spitze nahm.

„Du darfst nicht sterben, Maxwell. Du bist viel zu nützlich für uns. Trowa hat uns klare Befehle erteilt: Ich soll Carver finden und du bleibst am Leben.“

„Mann, endlich mal ein Befehl, den ich auf befolgen will.“

„Gut. Stell sicher, dass du das auch tust.“


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein paar Dinge vorab: Ich hab schon besser übersetzt, aber ich krieg es bei dem Kapitel einfach nicht besser hin, keine Ahnung, warum. Außerdem ist es nicht gebetat, was wohl gut gewesen wäre. Ah, und Folgendes: Green Day - Horseshoes and handgranades.

Wenn ich nicht tanzen kann, ist es auch nicht meine Revolution.

_– Emma Goldman_

+

Überall im Hangar waren Computer, altmodische Prozessor-Schränke bedeckten die Wände und brummten wie ein Schwarm Dronen; kleinere, moderne Laptops übersäten jede freie Oberfläche, die noch nicht von Kaffeetassen bevölkert worden war; duzende Menschen schwirrten mit einem Telefonempfänger im Ohr oder einem PC unter dem Arm herum; als würden sie von einem Alien-Virus gesteuert. Die Luft lebte durch das Drehen der kleines Ventilatorenruder, die verzweifelt versuchten, jede Einheit zu kühlen. Wufei war zum ersten Mal seit Wochen warm.

Ein Großteil der Betriebsamkeit spielte sich um ein großes Brett mit Hintergrundbeleuchtung ab, das aussieh wie eines von der Börse, wie es da wie tot von der Decke in der Mitte des Raums herunterhing. Wufei las ein paar Namen, als sie darauf erschienen: Vertriebs- und Schiffsbaufirmen, Mienenbetriebe, Satellitenkonzerne und sowas.

„Wo ist er…?“, murmelte Duo, als er auf den Zehenspitzen stand, um die Köpfe und Computer besser überblicken zu können. „Ah, da drüben. Komm.“

Wufei folgte seinem Freund, als Duo sich seinen Weg durch den Irrgarten aus Menschen, Kabeln und Computern wand; sein Ziel war ein großer, schlanker Mann in den Sechzigern am hinteren Ende des großen Raumes. Nichts unterschied ihn von den anderen Menschen, die im Hangar beschäftigt waren; wenn überhaupt war er am schlechtesten angezogen, gekleidet in den tristen, grauen Einheitsoverall, der kostenlos angeboten wurde, wenn du sonst nichts hattest. Er starrte eine Reihe elektronischer Gerätschaften und ein paar Glasfaserkabel in seiner Hand an und sah verwirrt aus.

„Alan Morgenstern? Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an mich erinnerst, Sir–“

„Weißt du, welches Kabel man reinstecken muss, um eine sichere Verbindung mit einer Hardwire-Firewall zu erhalten?“, fragte der Mann, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen.

Duo zögerte. Dann fasste er über ihn hinweg, nahm eins der Verbindungsstücke, die der Mann hielt, und steckte es in den richtigen Zugang.

Der kleine Holo-Screen blinkte zwei Mal und öffnete dann ein Pop-Up-Fenster, das in roter Schrift Sicherheit verkündete, bevor sich das Befehlseingabefenster öffnete.

„Wunderbar, danke“, murmelte der Mann. Er gab ein paar Befehle ein, sicherte die Einheit und drehte sich dann zu ihnen um.

Der Eindruck, er sei driselig, verabschiedete sich sofort. Morgenstern war auf das konzentriert gewesen, was er getan hatte. Und nun lag dieser Fokus auf ihnen. Es war, als würde man von einem Röntgengerät angeguckt werden. Wufei versteifte sich unter dem Freeport-Blick, der noch davon angefeuert wurde, was mit ziemlicher Sicherheit beträchtliche Intelligenz und großes Wissen über das menschliche Verhalten waren.

Alan Morgenstern. Er erinnerte sich an Duos kurze Beschreibung des Mannes, als sie hierher unterwegs gewesen waren.

„Morgenstern ist ein Kolonist; die In-Vitro-Besser-Als-Normal-Art. Sohn einer bedeutenden Familie. Sehr reich. Er war Kopf einer kleinen Mienenkolonie, als er jünger war; er führte sie ein bisschen wie ein kommunistisches Kollektiv, aber er stellte absolut sicher, dass sie auch Geld ranschafften. Dann haben die Erdlinge Heero Yuy den Ersten erschossen und den Weltraum gestürmt. Sie sagten ihm, wenn er sich ergibt, könnte er unter ihren Befehlen als Gouverneur bleiben. Seine Antwort darauf war, die Kommunikationsnetzwerke zu übernehmen, eine große ´Freiheit oder Tod´-Rede zu halten und alle Andockringe seiner Kolonie zu sabotieren außer denen, die für die Flucht nötig waren. Die Allianz hat das irgendwie als Nein aufgefasst. Morgenstern hat seinen Weg raus geschossen und schaffte es nach Freeport. War seitdem hier. Großartiger Typ, und das, was er nicht über Kropotkin weiß, würde auf ein Bonbonpapier passen. Er ist schon gesetzt, sobald ein Sitz der Ältesten in Kropotkin frei wird.“

Duo zufolge nutze Morgenstern sein Finanzverständnis und sein Wissen über Politik und Wirtschaft, um als Makler für Freeports Geschäfte zu fungieren, als würde er dafür von den Ältesten ausgewählt und überwacht werden. Wufei war nicht überrascht, dass der Mann hinter diesen scharfen blauen Augen solche Verantwortung trug.

„Duo Maxwell. Was für eine angenehme Überraschung“, murmelte Morgenstern. „Dein Timing ist so hervorragend wie sonst auch; ich brauche jemanden, der sich hevorragend mit Elektronik auskennt und da tauchst du wie aus dem Nichts auf. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du ein Magier bist. Wenn mann Monique Desjean glauben darf, ist das die einzige Erklärung dafür, wie du mit all der Arbeit, die sie dir schickt, klar kommst.“

Duo grinste, sah ein wenig verlegen aus. „Ach, so viel Arbeit ist das nicht. Andere helfen auch. Und jeder hier hätte dir sagen können, welche Verbindung man benutzt.“

„Ich sollte es selbst wissen”, seufzte Morgenstern. „Seit zwanzig Jahren benutze ich diese Dinger und immer noch kann ich keinen Port von einem Plug unterscheiden. Wie geht’s dir?“

„Gut, gut! Wie geht’s dir? Immer noch beschäftigt damit, uns alle irgendwie oben zu halten. Wie geht’s Freeport so?“

„Kurz vor dem Kollaps, wie immer“, antwortete Morgenstern trocken. Er hatte einen erlesenen patrizischen Akzent, der Wufei an Khushrenada und Marquise erinnerte; er stand im starken Widerspruch zu Morgensterns einfacher Kleidung. „Unsere Mitbewerber kommen langsam ins Handeln, der Vertrieb erholt sich langsam vom Einsturz während des Krieges und der Preis für Sauerstofffilter steigt weiter.“

„Ach, verdammt.“ Duo rieb sich den Nacken. „Irgendwas, das ich tun kann?”

„Wenn du und alle deine Freunde jeden Tag eine Stunde lang das Atmen einstellen könntet, würdest du nicht glauben, wie viel Geld wir sparen würden“, erklärte Morgenstern ihm gedankenverloren. Nachdem Duo ein Lachen prustete, lächelte er. „Aber genug von meinen dummen Geschäften; sie sind ohnehin viel zu langweilig für junge Männer wie euch. Was kann ich für dich tun?“ Seine Augen zuckten zu Wufei, alt und weise.

„Also, das ist so.“ Duos Stimme wurde leise und Morgenstern lehnte sich vor, um ihn über das Getöse der Maschinen und die hallenden Stimmen hinweg hören zu können. „Hast du von dem Mord gestern gehört?“

Morgensterns Gesicht wurde hart, seine Augen wurden schmal. „Wäre schwierig gewesen, nicht davon zu hören. Das ist nur zwei Blocks von hier entfernt.“

„Richtig, richtig. Ich untersuch das irgendwie.“

„Warum?”, fragte Morgenstern natürlich. Wufei hatte Duos offene Ehrlichkeit auch erstaunt; er hätte mit mehr von Duos Teilwahrheiten gerechnet. Letzte Nacht hatte der Rattenfänger deutlich gemacht, wie wichtig es war, seine ´Nebenbeschäftigung´ so geheim wie möglich zu halten.

„Also, kennst du Marta Bernstein?“, fragte Duo verschwörerisch.

Morgenstern starrte Duo an, sein Gesicht undurchschaulich.

„Nein“, antwortete der Finanzmanager schließlich. „Sollte ich?“

„Wohl nicht, sie ist nicht aus diesem Sektor. Ihr Mann war der, der umgebracht wurde.“

„Ah.“

„Ja. Ich kenn sie, weißt du“, gab Duo zu; natürlich war das nicht unwahr, auch wenn sein Ton nahelegte, dass sie alte Freunde waren. „Und ihr Mann… Josh war ein Solo-Freihändler. Wie ich. Wir einsamen Wölfe, wir haben niemanden in den hohen Rängen, der Fragen stellt, wenn wir den Löffel abgeben, also geben wir eben aufeinander Acht.“

„Oh, sei nicht bescheiden, Duo. Eine Menge Freunde würden sich mit deinem Tod befassen, wenn Freeport sich je dem Unglück stellen müsste, dich zu verlieren“, sagte Morgenstern sanft.

Duo wischte das von sich. „Trotzdem, ich will wissen, warum Josh gestorben ist. Und zur Hölle, ich wette, ihr Jungs auch. Kro ist einer der besten Sektoren; ihr Jungs haltet die Zügel straff. So eine Scheiße passiert hier nicht. Also… Weißt du was?“

„Ich weiß sogar recht viel”, erwiderte Morgenstern trocken. „Ich lebe seit zwanzig Jahren in diesem Sektor. Aber ich weiß nichts Konkretes über den Mord. Ich kannte nicht mal den Namen des toten Mannes.“

Duos Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. „Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, du hättest vielleicht was gehört; ich weiß, dass du Wachen und Aufsichten auf den Straßen und sowas organisierst… Oh, na ja, es war den Versuch wert.“

Duo seufzte. Dann schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern. Wufei zwang sich, entspannt und unlesbar zu bleiben, als die Frage, die sie eigentlich stellen wollten, ihre Nase in die Unterhaltung steckte. „Oh, ja, übrigens, als ich gestern auf Martas Bitte hin rumgefragt habe, hab ich so ´nen zwielichtigen Typ rumhängen sehen.“

„Zwielichtig? Inwiefern?“, fragte Morgenstern verwirrt.

„Heißt vermutlich gar nichts”, erwidere Duo leichtfertig, während er mit dem Ende seines Zopfes herumspielte. „Vielleicht war er nur weißt du? Dann, als ich ihm eine Frage stellen wollte, ist er davongerannt.“

„Oh. Das ist seltsam. Auf der anderen Seite, vielleicht hat er sich bedroht gefühlt.“ Morgensterns Augen wanderten vielsagen über Duo, dann über Wufei.

„Könnte sein. Vielleicht kennst du ihn? Kleiner Kerl, kleiner als ich. Sieht wie ´ne Ratte aus; lange Nase, Knopfaugen…“

„Das ist keine sehr aussagekräftige Beschreibung“, schnaubte Morgenstern. „Aber nein, das passt auf niemanden aus Kropotkin, den ich kenne, und ich kenne die Meisten seiner Bürger.“

„Ah, okay. Sag mal, habt ihr Jungs Probleme mit den Rohren?“

Morgenstern blinzelte, offenbar hatte ihn der abrupte Themenwechsel aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Was?“

„Als wir gestern nach Rattengesicht gesucht haben, haben wir eine Crew bemerkt, die in den Untersektor gegangen ist. Wir waren zu beschäftigt, um uns das mal genauer anzusehen; wir dachten einfach, das sind Arbeiter. Ich hoffe, das waren sie auch.“ Duos Gesicht sah ehrlich besorgt aus und er drehte seinen Zopf zwischen den Fingern, wie ein Junge, der Angst hatte, aus Versehen etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Ich glaube, wir haben tatsächlich etwas Arbeit, die getan werden muss. Ich bin sicher, das war es“, antwortete Morgenstern abweisend.

„Oh, gut. Kennst du den Namen von einem dieser Typen? Ich prüf das besser noch mal nach. Will ja nicht, dass irgendso ein Bastard Rohre und Schaltkreise aus eurem hübschen Sektor stiehlt. Abgesehen davon, wenn ihr da was Mechanisches macht, kann ich vielleicht helfen.“

Morgensten zögerte. „Ich nehme es an, wenn du darauf bestehst. Ich werde das überprüfen und sehen, ob wir ein weiteres Paar Hände gebrauchen können. Oder zwei. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Und da ist ohnehin noch etwas, das ich mit dir besprechen wollte; dass du heute hier bist, ist wirklich ein großer Zufall–“ Seine Stimme verklang in dem Umgebungslärm, als er auf eine Reihe Bürotüren auf der einen Seite zusteuerte.

Duos Augenlider senkten sich, als er dem Tun des Mannes zusah.

„Verdammt. Er will mich wieder überreden, hierher umzuziehen“, murmelte er.

„Hierher umzuziehen?“

„Ja. Ich hab’s dir schon gesagt; in Kro leben eine Menge Rebellen und sowas. Dann gibt es da noch die Langzeit-Anarchie-Fans wie Morgenstern und ein paar Kehrer in Rente. All diese Typen leben hier und arbeiten zusammen; sie sind das Rückgrat von Freeport. Morgenstern ist immer scharf drauf, noch mehr davon in den Sektor zu holen; er sagt immer, sie seien die Einzigen, die den Weltraum wirklich verstehen und ihn beschützen wollen. Er sollte wissen, wovon er redet; Morgenstern war einer der Finanziés von Peacemillion.“

Wufei sah mit erneutem Interesse zur Bürotür. „Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Oh, ja, viele aus Freeport haben sie mit Hilfe oder Geld unterstützt, aber die Kolonie behandelte das leise. Sonst hätten die Ozzies eine große Bombe hierher geschickt. Es gab eine Debatt darüber, ob Freeport dem Krieg beitreten soll. Morgenstern und ein paar andere wurden da sehr deutlich, hab ich gehört. Aber am Ende blieb Freeport neutral. Peacemillion wurde gebaut und mit Kehrern bemannt, aber sie hatten keine Waffen. Ich glaube, sie hat den Job trotzdem erledigt. Oder?“

„Definitiv.” Wufei verstand, warum Duo von Morgenstern voll Respekt sprach, obwohl die hochwohlgeborene Herkunft des Finanziés sich von der der L2-Waise nicht mehr unterscheiden könnte. Aber wenn Morgenstern dachte, er könnte Duo dazu überreden, hierher zu ziehen, sollte er noch mal darüber nachdenken. Kropotkin mochte voller Anarchisten sein, aber Shinigami würde sich trotzdem eingeschränkt fühlen; es würde eine komplizierte Anordnung von Allianzen und Verpflichtungen mit sich bringen. Und Duo Maxwell war niemand, der auch nur die geringsten Einschränkungen ertragen wollte.

Der Finanzié brauchte gute zwanzig Minuten, um wieder aufzutauchen. Duo ging in einem engen Kreis auf und ab, während Wufei die Börsenkurse mit Interesse beobachtete; die Stahlpreise stiegen scheinbar, was für Freeports Schiffsbaufirma keine gute Nachricht war.

Es war seltsam, diese kleine Insel des Kapitalismus in der Mitte der Katastrophe aus Extremisten zu sehen, die Freeport zu dominieren zu schienen. Obwohl Wufei fand, dass ihn nur noch wenig in Freeport überraschen konnte. Überleben, erinnerte er sich trocken. Freeport mochte an Freiheit glauben, aber seine Hauptgesinnung war das praktische und selbstsüchtige Überleben. Geld war in der echten Welt mehr wert als Ideale, also produzierte dieser popelige Hangar voller Leute, die vermutlich alle Freiwillige waren, es für den Rest der Kolonie.

Morgenstern tauchte wieder aus seinem Büro auf und ging auf sie zu. Es war nur fünfzehn Meter entfernt, aber er wurde auf dem Weg zwei Mal von gehetzten Leuten aufgehalten, denen parasitäre Telefonverbindungen aus den Ohren wuchsen.

„Steven Millen“, erklärte Morgenstern, nachdem er die Unterbrechungen davon gescheucht hatte und auf Duo zuging. „Er war der Vorarbeiter der Arbeiter, in die du offensichtlich reingerannt bist. Der Wasserdruck an den Rändern des Sektors war ungleichmäßig; er und seine Männer waren auf der Suche nach dem Grund. Ich hab ihn angerufen; er richtet dir seinen Dank aus, aber er benötigt keine Hilfe. Sie haben das Problem gefunden und es behoben.“

„Ah, dann ist ja gut. Danke, wir sind dann mal–“

„Warte, Duo. Vielleicht könnten du und dein Freund noch mit in mein Büro kommen?“

Duo rieb sich den Nacken und lächelte. „Also, wir haben’s irgendwie eilig. Immer zu viel zu tun und nicht genug Zeit.“

„Ich sage den Ältesten immer wieder, dass sie den Tageszyklus auf dreißig Stunden erhöhen sollten, weil das für uns angenehmer wäre“, witzelte Morgenstern trocken. Dann wurde er ernst. „Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern. Lass mich dir nur einen kurzen Überblick geben. Wie du weißt, bin ich stolz auf meinen Sektor. Wir beherbergen viele Kolonisten mit starkem Willen, Männer und Frauen, die das All zu dem gemacht haben, was es ist; frei und niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig; der Erde ebenbürdig.“

Duo nickte während der Rede und verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als wäre er bereit, jeder Zeit davon zu laufen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ist’n klasse Ort. Ich hab Freunde hier. Aber ich bin glücklich in Makhno. Das hab ich dir schon gesagt.”

„Ich weiß. Ich verstehe, welche Vorteile Makhno für einen Mechaniker hat. Aber ich hatte gehofft, die Zukunft deines Freundes zu diskutieren.“

Duo blinzelte. Wufei auch.

„Könntest du das noch mal sagen?“

„Dein Freund. Ah; darf ich ihn ansprechen? Es erscheint mir unhöflich– Die Traditionen in Bezug auf Klingen sind mir nicht bekannt.”

„Also… nicht wirklich…” Duo sah perplex aus, mit einem vorsichtigen Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Morgenstern zögerte und lächelte Duo dann an. „Ich nehme an, dann werde ich warten müssen, bis sein Klingenvertrag und seine Quarantäne auslaufen. Aber wenn es soweit ist, hoffe ich, dass er in Erwähgung zieht, nach Kropotkin zu ziehen. Wir wären stolz und geehrt, einen Krieger seines Kallibers hier zu haben. Wir haben, ah, viele in Rente gegangenen Suit-Piloten in diesem Sektor, ehrenhafte Beschützer der Kolonien. Er sollte sich wie zu Hause fühlen.“

„… Klar.“ Duos Lächeln sah ein wenig gezwungen aus.

„Und natürlich, wenn ihr zwei … auf irgendeine Art verbunden seid, steht mein Angebot noch, Duo. Ihr seid beide herzlich eingeladen, hier–“

Duo brauchte gute fünf Minuten, um sich so höflich wie möglich zurückzuziehen.

„Das war eine recht deutliche Art, zu sagen, dass er weiß, wer ich bin“, murmelte Wufei, als sie über die Straßen Kropotkins Schritten. Es war der ´Abend´ des Sektors; die Leute durchsuchten Stände, tratschten in Ecken oder waren unterwegs, um Freunde zu besuchen.

„Ja, Morgenstern ist aalglatt. Das muss man ihm lassen“, stimmte Duo zu. „Und immer scharf darauf, gute Leute an seinen Sektor zu binden. Sag mal… Könnte jemand, der deine Vergangenheit kennt, deine Gegenwart aufspüren?“

Wufei sah den Schmuggler kurz an, dessen halb geschlossene Augen die Straßen plötzlich misstrauisch beobachteten.

„Nein”, antwortete er, selbst ziemlich erleichtert. „Une wollte den potentiellen politischen Alptraum vermeiden, den es geben würde, wenn der Senat erfahren würde, dass sie drei von fünf der berüchtigten Gundam-Piloten in ihre angeblich neutrale Organisation integriert hat. Offiziell gibt es keinen Chang Wufei im … Buch der Dame“, schmückte er aus für den Fall, dass sie belauscht wurden. „Der Pilot von Shenlong verschwand kurz nach dem Krieg und ein paar Gerüchten zufolge arbeitet er an einer Universität in China.“

„Ah, okay.“ Duo strahlte breit. „Gut, eine Sache weniger, um die wir uns sorgen müssen. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch Gedanken machen, wie wir Morgensterns gut gemeinte Bemühungen, dich in Kropotkin willkommen zu heißen, loswerden. Lustig, Heero hat er genauso angesabbert. Auf der anderen Seite bist du freundlicher als Heero. Wenn man ein Mikroskop hat, um das zu überprüfen.“

Wufei schlug auf den bezopften Kopf, ohne auch nur hinzusehen.

„Was jetzt?“, knurrte er, weil er sich weigerte, sich in dieses Spiel hineinziehen zu lassen.

„Jetzte spüren wir den Mann auf, der Ferret davonkommen hat lassen, dann spüren wir Ferret auf und, wenn wir Glück haben und sie irgendwie in Verbindung stehen, finden wir ganz am Ende Carver. Oi, Kumpel. Ja, hast du mal ´ne Minute? Schon mal den Namen Steve Millen gehört? Er wohnt in Kropotkin und wir sind uns nicht sicher wegen seiner Adresse.“

+

„Nein, ich kenn den Namen von den Typen, den ihr gejagt habt, nicht”, erzähtlte ihnen Millen ein wenig nervös. Einen Anruf von einer so respektierten Person wie Morgenstern zu erhalten, hatte Duos Ruf mehr als bestätigt. Steve Millen war tatsächlich der Steve, der der Vorarbeiter des Teams war, in das sie am Vortag hineingestolpert waren, aber sein Auftreten hatte eine Hunderachtzig-Grad-Wendung gemacht.

„Ich hab dieses Nagetier-Gesicht schon ein paar mal in Kropotkin gesehen“, fügte Steve hilfreich hinzu. „Er ist nur so umhergewandert. Hab nie gesehen, wie er mit irgendwem redet. Was … irgendwie seltsam ist, nehm ich an.“ Millen sah aus, als wäre ihm das erst jetzt aufgefallen.

„Herb. Herb Spasson“, knurrte Millen. „Und wir haben eine gute Erklärung verlangt, sobald ihr Kerle weg wart, lass dir das gesagt sein. Er sagte, das Rattengesicht ist ein Freund von ihm, ein guter Bürger und jemand mit Verbindungen. Die letzten zwei Sachen bezweifle ich irgendwie. Dieser ´gute Bürger´ hat Herb scheinbar irgendwas gesagt, als er vorbeigerannt ist; klang nach Kopfgeld. Herb sagte, dass er das _vielleicht_ falsch verstanden hat.“ Millen sah wütend aus. Freeports Bürger verließen sich sehr auf ihre Fähigkeit, Menschen und Situationen zu lesen; Millen war scheinbar bewusst, dass er irgendwo in dieser Geschichte manipuliert worden war.

„Weil Herbs Kumpel draußen gesucht wird, dachte Herb, ihr seid Kopfgeld-Hunde. Deswegen hat er deinen Mann aufgehalten, Duo. Öhm, du weißt, dass wir anderen, wir wussten von all dem nichts, aber ich hab vorher schon mit Herb gearbeitet und mit Abe und wir dachten– Ich meine, ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass wir dich nicht beleidigen wollten–“

Duo fegte den Anfang einer weiteren Entschuldigung weg. „Ist okay, Steve, ich versteh’s. Du hast das gemacht, was jeder gute Bürger tun würde. Ich hoffe, wenn mich eines Tages mal ein Kopfgeldjäger die Kanäle entlang jagt, dass ich dann auf starke Arme wie deine und die deiner Jungs zählen kann.“

„Sicher, sicher“, versicherte Steve ihm, während er energisch nickte.

„Ich würde mich trotzdem gerne noch mit Herb unterhalten. Will ihm nicht wehtun oder so; aber ich will sicher sein, dass wir diese Kopfgeld-Sache vom Tisch haben. Du kennst Freeport: Hier hast du einen schlechten Ruf schneller als ein seltsames Jucken.“

Millen bemaß Duos scharfes Grinsen eine Minute lang. Wufei bekam den Eindruck von jemanden, der vielleicht ein bisschen brauchte, bis er auf eine Lösung kam, aber nur, weil er sorgsam darüber nachdachte und jede Information und seine Intuition miteinbezog.

„Ich hab dein Wort darauf? Du tust ihm nicht weh? Herb … ist nicht wirklich ein Freund, aber er ist ein guter Klempner, wir haben in verschiedenen Häfen zusammengearbeitet… Ich denke, man kann ihn einen Mannschaftskameraden nennen. Wenn ich dir sage…“

„Du hast mein Wort, dass ich ihm nicht weh tue“, sagte Duo aufrichtig. Wufei, der bereits an Duos Umgang mit der Wahrheit gewöhnt war, fiel auf, dass Duo nicht versprochen hatte, Herb nicht den Schreck seines kleinen, kümmerlichen Lebens einzujagen. „Ich werde ihm auch nicht sagen, wer mich geschickt hat, wenn du das nicht–“

„Nein“, sagte Millen streng. „Steve Patrick Millen verrät niemanden hinter seinem Rücken. Wenn Herb dich fragt, wie du ihn gefunden hast, kannst du ihm gerne sagen, dass Steve glaubt, dass er dir eine Erklärung und eine Entschuldigung schuldet.“

Duo nickte ein Mal. „Sehr gut.“

„Richtig. Normalerweise lebt Herb in Haymarket, an der Ecke der zehnten Straße, direkt neben der Sektorenwand. Aber ich wette, da ist er heute nicht. Er ist in den Sektor seiner Frau gegangen, Vanzetti. Die haben heute einen freien Tag. Er redet seit Wochen davon.“

„Seine Frau?”

„Agostina Assisi. Sie lebt direkt beim Eingang zum Sektor, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wo.”

+

„Ich frage mich, was Ferret in Kropotkin gemacht hat”, überlegte Duo mit leiser Stimme, da noch ein paar Nachzügler auf den Straßen waren, die es noch nicht ins Bett geschafft hatten.

„Etwas Geschäftliches?“

„Nicht in Kro. Die Leute in Kropotkin halten sich nicht mit Zeugs von draußen auf; sie helfen, Schiffe zu bauen, die halten die Computer am Laufen und kümmern sich um die Finanzen; das ganze interne Zeugs. Die meisten davon sind das, was du als gesetzestreuen Bürger bezeichnen würdest, sofern das hier irgendwas bedeutet. Nichts, was etwas mit Ferret zu tun haben würde.“

Duo schien eine hohe Meinung von Kropotkin zu haben. Wufei konnte nicht anders, als sich daran zu erinnern, dass sowohl Ferret wie auch Carver den Sektor oft zu besuchen schienen – der wiederum voller Exrebellen und gefallener Revolutionäre war – und dass Joshua hier umgebracht worden war.

„Millens Geständnis zufolge, war Ferret ´ein paar Mal da´“, stellte er fest. „Oft genug, dass Millen sich an ihn erinnern konnte, als er gesehen hat, wie er durch einen kaum beleuchteten Tunnel rannte. Sogar wenn er– was geht hier vor?“

„Fiesta!“, erklärte Duo, während er begeistert mit dem Kopf nickte, sobald sich die Luftschleuse öffnete und die wuselnde Menschenmenge auf den Straßen und das raue Gelächter und die Musik offenbarte.

„Was feiern sie?“

„Am Leben zu sein, soweit ich das sagen kann“, kicherte Duo, während er einem Pärchen dabei zusah, wie sie sich in unmittelbarer Nähe auf eine Art aneinander rieben, die nahelegte, dass sie demnächst nichts mehr anhaben würden.

„Allen Sektoren haben alle paar Monate einen Tag, an dem niemand zur Arbeit geht“, erklärte Duo, als Wufei mit einem geknurrten Geräusch eine bessere Erklärung verlangte. „Das ist für uns wie Wochenende und Ferien, nur eben alles auf einmal. In Makhno ziehen die Leute los und besuchen ihre Freunde oder bleiben einfach daheim und schlafen, aber in anderen Sektoren machen sie dann ´ne große Party.“

„In dieser Menge werden wir Spasson niemals finden“, stellte Wufei so laut fest, dass man ihn über den Lärm hinweg noch hören konnte.

„Wir werden Assisis Wohnung finden, aber ich wette, die sind hier draußen und machen einen drauf“, stimme Duo zu. „Vielleicht können wir ein bisschen über die Party spazieren. Selbst ein bisschen Spaß haben. Oder vielleicht auch nicht“, fügte Duo grinsend hinzu, als er Wufeis Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Ölfässer und Mülleimer aus Metall wurden als notdürftige Lagerfeuer verwendet. Die Leute hatten Laternen oder angezündete Kerzen in jedes Fenster gestellt und kämpften so gegen Freeports sonstige Finsternis an. Kinder rannten schreiend herum und winkten mit kleinen blauen Leuchtstäben, die normalerweise für Notfälle im All verwendet wurden. Laken waren wie Banner in die engeren Straßen gehängt worden und auf Spielplätzen hatten sich Picknick-Treffs gebildet. Die Straße waren voller redender Menschen, die lachten und sich entspannt bewegten, was ein deutlicher Kontrast dazu war, wie sich die müden Arbeiter sonst bewegten, wenn sie von der Arbeit kamen oder gerade dahin unterwegs waren.

Duo erkundigte sich nach Assisis Adresse. Seine Suche führte sie an einer Baustelle vorbei, die in eine improvisierte Konzertbühne umgewandelt worden war. Duo sah sie sich zustimmend an, der Kopf bewegte sich im Rhythmus des Schlagzeugs. Wufei besah sich die Szene tadelnd und brachte so eine Gruppe junger Mädchen, die gerade auf das Areal zusteuerten, dazu, abrupt anzuhalten und dann einen großen Bogen um ihn zu machen.

Eine Reihe billiger Lautsprcher dröhnte durchtränkt vom Bass. Sie quetschten etwas heraus, das nur noch entfernt an Musik erinnerte, soweit es den anspruchsvollen Preventer betraf. Der ´Sänger´ würgte quasi etwas ins Mikrofon, wiederholte immer wieder ´Tod – Krieg – Tod – Krieg´, während er sich nach vorne lehnte, als hätte man ihn in den Bauch geschossen. Vor der zusammengenagelten Bühne warf sich ein Rudel junger Männer und Frauen umher wie durchgedrehte Ratten, hoben ihre Gliedmaßen, als sie sich umherschleuderten.

Wufei hatte solchen Wahnsinn schon in den Clubs von Neo-Tokyo gesehen. Der Gnade von Gangs, der übereifrigen Polizei und Armut ausgeliefert zu sein, brachte die Gewalt sogar in den unschuldigsten und glücklosesten Bürgern zum Vorschein. Sie tanzten, als würden sie Dämonen austreiben. Wufei hatte das in den Slums besorgniserregend gefunden, aber hier, in Freeport, wo keine Polizei war, sollte es außer Hand geraten, war es alarmierend.

„Oi, entspann dich. Das ist nur Spaß.“

Duo hatte scheinbar Wufeis bösen Blick bemerkt und ihn ziemlich treffend interpretiert.

„Diese Sorte Spaß erschließt sich mir nicht“, knurrte Wufei, während er einen kraftvollen Faustkampf beobachtete, der sich am Rand der Menge entwickelt hatte, die Schläge beinahe im Rhythmus der ´Musik´.

„Wirklich? Weil ich glaube, das würde dir echt gut tun“, säuselte Duo mit fiesem Unterton, als der Lärm hinter ihnen nachließ. Seine Schritte hatten einen gewissen Schwung erhalten, als er schritt, als würde ihm die raue, gefährliche Energie schweben lassen.

„Warum muss es so gewalttätig sein?“, murmelte Wufei, während er auf die sich windende Gestalt aus Gliedmaßen zurücksah. „Ihr lebt hier schon unter solch erbärmlichen Bedingungen; warum es noch schlimmer machen?“ Er sprach nicht nur über das ´Tanzen´, wenn man dieses aktive Streben nach blauen Flecken so nennen konnte. Wufeis verzweifelte Verwirrung bezog sich auf jedes Gefecht, jeden Kampf und jedes Duell, das er in Freeport seit seiner Ankunft gesehen hatte.

„Hilft, Dampf abzulassen.“ Hinter seinem leichten Lächeln war Duo ernst. „Diese Dose steht unter Druck, Mann. Freeport ist der letzte Halt, die letzte Chance. Die Leute werden hier zusammengepfercht. Das Draußen ist der Feind und der steht immer schon vor der Tür. Da draußen hat es noch nie ein Regime gegeben, das Freeport nicht loswerden wollte, auf die eine oder andere Art.“

Wufei erwiderte Duos schweren Gesichtsausdruck mit einem geratlinigen. Soweit es ihn betraf, obwohl Freeport sich nicht als die Mülltonne herausgestellt hatte, die er erwartet hatte – zumindest ein wenig – , fand er nach wie vor, dass sie dringend eine Struktur brauchten und er schämte sich nicht für seine Überzeugungen.

Duo schnaubte sanft, als könnte er durch Wufeis gerunzelte Stirn hindurchblicken. „Wir leben mit dem Tod, Chang. Wir gehen in den Schatten des Tals. Wir müssen extreme Wege finden, um uns daran zu erinnern, dass wir noch leben, noch um uns schlagen. Wir lassen die Gewalt an der Leine vor die Tür, damit sie später nicht rausschlüpft.“

„Das ist reine Energieverschwendung und Massenhysterie“, schniefte Wufei unbeeindruckt. „Schau. Das ist ein akzeptabler Zeitvertreib und eine gute Möglichkeit, ein bisschen negative Energie loszuwerden.“

Er deutete auf eine Gruppe aus fünzig Leuten, die sich auf einer großen Kreuzung versammelt hatten, an der er und Duo gerade vorbeikamen. Ein halbes Duzend spielte Gitarre, Tambourin und ein Akkordion, eine lebhafte Musik; sie sangen auf irgendeiner europäischen Sprache, entweder italienisch oder spanisch. Die Leute tanzen paarweise oder auch alleine mit ausladenden Gesten, ihre Freunde klatschten außerhalb und feuerten sie an.

„Du magst Akkordianmusik?“, fragte Duo verwirrt und sah Wufei amüsiert an.

„Nicht besonders“, stellte dieser fest, „aber das ist wenigstens Musik und man bekommt keine blauen Flecken beim Tanzen. Sie feiern nicht– Tod, Krieg und Revolution und–”

Duo brach in schallendes Gelächter aus; er musste anhalten und sich nach vorne beugen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ein paar der Tänzer starrten sie an.

„Maxwell“, knurrte Wufei, während er ihn anstupste. „Was ist so lustig? Ich habe nur–“

Seine Hand wurde schlagartig festgehalten

–er wollte sie fortziehen–

–eine Hand an seiner Hüfte hielt ihn davon ab.

Duos Körper lehnte sich gegen seinen, wirbelte sie herum. Wufeis offene Haare flatterten ihm über das Gesicht, in seinen offenen Mund – der Körper, der sich gegen seinen eigenen drückte – Wufei ging rückwärts, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, gerade als Duo im Rhythmus des Liedes nach vorne schritt – die Hand, die nach Wufeis gefasst hatte, hob sich über seinen Kopf, drückten ihn gegen einen harten, sehnigen Arm an seiner Hüfte–

„Bella ciao, o bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao…“, murmelte Duo direkt neben Wufeis Ohr, als die Sänger auf der Bühne zum Refrain übergingen.

Wufeis Mund öffnete sich zu einem Protest, der zu groß war, um ihn in Worte zu fassen. Instinktiv wandt er den Kopf. Duos letzte Worte flüsterten gegen seine Lippen.

Dann wurde er plötzlich losgelassen und starrte ein Grinsen an, das in keinster Weise Reue zeigte.

Wufei holte tief Luft – dann erinnerte er sich an die Zuschauer. Er stotterte etwas und Duo lachte. Es war sanft, genauso wie die Hand, die Wufeis Haare auf seinen Augen hoben.

„Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen. Komm schon, lass uns Herb finden. Lassen wir diese Leute weiter zu ihrem – ha! – netten, friedlichen, genussvollen, kleinen Liedchen tanzen. Bella ciao, o bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao…“

Wufei folgte dem Scherzkeks, zu erstaunt um auch nur richtig wütend zu sein, auch wenn das für ihn auf jeden Fall bemerkenswert war. Vermutlich bildete sich die Wut erst wie eine noch weit entfernte Sturmfront am Horizont. Er sammelte sich, eingeschüchter, doch mit einem Blick, der die umstehenden Pärchen in Kombination mit seinen geröteten Wangen zum Lachen brachte, und folgte der dunkelgekleideten Figur, während er Löcher in Duos Schulterblätter starrte.

Verdammter Maxwell. Typisch.

Gestern Morgen der Vorfall im Garten; Wufei, wie er sich durch die kalte Luft bewegte, die nach Metall roch; ein Moment, in dem er von allem losgelöst war, ein Moment, den Duo geteilt hatte…

Als Duo ging, hatte Wufei ihn nicht aufgehalten, es hatte nur eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen gefestigt. Es verlangte nicht nach Worten; es handelte sich um das Verständnis zweier Krieger, die die Pflicht vor das Vergnügen schoben. Das war klar. Vielleicht war da was zwischen ihnen oder auch nicht. Eine winzige Möglichkeit, der Geist von gegenseitiger Anziehungskraft, der sie kaum Beachtung schenkten. Eine, für die sie weder die Zeit noch die Energie oder den Luxus hatten, sie näher erforschen zu können.

Letzte Nacht und diesen Morgen hatten Wufei sich im Duschraum umgezogen und Duo hatte sich angezogen, solange er weg war. Keiner der beiden kommentierte diese veränderten Gewohnheiten. Als Wufei in der Nacht zuvor seine Formationen trainiert hatte, hatte Duo an seiner Werkbank gearbeitet und die Gartentür war geschlossen geblieben; Wufei hatte dem zugestimmt, hatte das Gefühl des Verlustes ignoriert, dass wie ein geteilter Blick geblieben war. Sie sprachen über den Fall, Politik und Freeports Gesellschaft, aber nicht mehr über irgendwas Persönliches, vor allem wenn es ihre Sexualität oder Vorlieben betraf. Es war eine klare Linie gezogen worden.

Natürlich hatte Wufei diese unsichtbare Linie mit weitem Abstand gemieden. Und natürlich tanzte Duo fröhlich an ihr entlang.

Wufeis Verwirrung fühlte sich mehr wie ein Reflex an als wie ehrliches Entsetzen. Er ärgerte sich nicht wirklich über Duos kleine Vorstöße in das Niemandsland, das zwischen ihnen lag: die Berührung, die er einen Moment länger auf seiner Haut spürte, als er sollte, als Duo Wufei den Energieriegel gegeben hat, anstatt ihn ihm einfach zuzuwerfen. Die freche Anspielung im Shuttle nach Kropotkin. Die Art, wie Duo ihn aus den Augenwinkeln angsehen hatte, ein wertschätzendes Grinsen im Gesicht, als Wufei von seinen Übungen reingekommen war, in seinem vollgeschwitzten T-Shirt, dass er dieses Mal vorsichsitshalber angelassen hatte…

Wufei wusste, wenn Duo sich an eine Regel halten musste, würde er sein Bestes geben, sie drei Sekunden später zu brechen. Das war seine Natur. Vielleicht konnte Wufei deswegen nicht wirklich wütend auf den verdammten Adrelaninjunkie sein. Es wäre, als würde mein ein Kätzchen treten, weil es am Vorhang kratzt.

Oder vielleicht hatte Duo eine von Chris‘ ´Mach-mich-glücklich´-Pillen in Wufeis Tee geschmuggelt. Das war vielleicht auch eine Erklärung für Wufeis seltsame Nachsicht.

Duo, der sich offensichtlich nicht darum scherte, das jemand ihm mit den Blicken Pfeile ihn den bezopften Rücken schoss, summte Tonlos das Lied und murmelte den Refrain, als sie auf das Ende des Sektors zusteuerten. Ein paar Fußgänger deuteten auf Assisis Haus, wo sie vermutlich eine Weile warten mussten. Spassons und seine Frau waren vermutlich unterwegs und genossen die Party.

Oder zumindest dachten sie das. Aber als Duo an die Tür klopften, wurde sie aufgerissen und brachte so beide Männer dazu, aus Vorsicht ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu gehen.

„Ah, also hast du dich doch noch dazu entschieden, zu– hä? Wer seid ihr zwei?“

Die Frau war ein wenig größer als Wufei und extrem füllig, geradezu fett. Sie war in den Dreißigern, ihre Haut hatten einen gesunden Olivton, der sich weigerte, die Blässe der Kolonisten anzunehmen; üppige, lange, schwarze Locken rückten ein plumpes, aber angenehmes Gesicht ins rechte Licht. Sie trug einen langen, schwarzen Rock und eine sehr kleine, ärmellose Bluse. Zweitere sah aus, als sei sie gefährlich nahe daran, sich jeden Moment zu verabschieden, zumal sie sehr schwer atmete.

„Agostina Assisi?“, fragte Duo leicht zweifelnd.

„Ja? Was wollt ihr zwei?“, blaffte sie.

„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob Herb vielleicht da ist?“, fragte Duo, der sich schnell erholte und seinen Charme einschaltete.

Soweit Wufei bislang beobachtet hatte, konnte Duos Charme alles Weibliche bezirzen, dieses Mal allerdings nicht; die Brünette wurde nur noch eingeschnappter.

„Dieser … _Idiot_ ist nicht hier.“ Ihr Ärger klang seltsam angestrengt; er rüttelte an Wufeis Instinkten.

„Oh?“ Duo sah kurz überrascht aus. „Aber was ist mit der Fiesta? Er wollte so eine entzügende Dame wie dich doch sicher gerne begleiten.“

Wufei schaffte es, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, aber Assisi blinzelte und konzentrierte sich auf Duo, lief dann rot an und lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Sollte man meinen. Ich weiß, dass er sich darauf gefreut hat. Wir haben nicht viele Gelegenheiten, in dieser Blechdose Spaß zu haben. Aber vor weniger als einer Stunde sind ein paar seiner Freunde aufgetaucht, gerade als ich mich fertig gemacht habe. Sagten, dass Herb zu den Werften müsste, weil er da dringend ein paar Rohre verlegen muss.“

„Verdammt, was für ein Pech, dass ich ihn verpasst hab. Auf welchem Schiff wollte er denn arbeiten, Signora?“, murmelte Duo.

Assisi verschränkte die Arme unter ihrer recht ausladenden Brust, hob damit alles noch ein bisschen an. Die Geste sah irgendwie verteidigend aus; Wufei fiel auf, dass ihre Augen zwischen ihnen beiden und einem Punkt weiter unten ihm Flur hin- und herhuschten.

„Also, das hab ich Herb auch gefragt, als er sagte, dass er gehen muss“, murmelte sie, noch immer mit Wut in der Stimme. „Er sagte, sie brauchen ihn auf der Christie; muss dringend ein paar Rohre verlegen. Dann ging er. Und jetzt bin ich allein.“

„… Auf der Christie?“

Duos Augen wurden schmal, sein Lächeln sah festgefroren aus.

„Sind sie nicht vor zehn Tagen mit der Christie fertig geworden? Sie haben sie letzte Woche aus dem Schwerelosigkeitsdock geholt“, sagte er langsam.

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich arbeite in den Fabriken, ich kümmere mich nicht um die Schiffe. Herb hat seit fast einem Monat nicht an der Christie gearbeitet. Ich schätze … dass irgendein Rohr kaputt gegangen ist.“

Duos Lächeln war jetzt komplett unecht. „Ich verstehe. Du hast wohl recht. Hey, wer waren diese Freunde, die hier aufgetaucht sind, um Herb zu sagen, dass sie ihn brauchen? Auf der Christie, meine ich. Ich glaube, die kenn ich.“

Agostina sah verwirrt aus. „Also, der Kerl, der wirklich mit Herb geredet hat, war ein Freund von ihm. Den hab ich schon mal gesehen, unten in Mooncurse, wenn ich meine Schwester besuche. Al. Ed. Hal. Irgendwas Kurzes. Er ist auch kurz, und er hat ein Gesicht wie ein Beleta; wie heißt das bei euch? Ein Wiesel. Er hat zu Herb gesagt, dass sie jetzt gleich gehen müssen, weil sie auf den Werften gebraucht werden.“

„Du hast zwei Freunde erwähnt?“, bohrte Duo ruhig nach, als Agostina so aussah, als würde sie nichts mehr hinzufügen.

Ihre kajalumrandeten Augen sahen nicht in Duos. „Nur der Beleta hat geredet.“

„Aber er war nicht allein?“, fragte Duo sanft.

„Draußen vor der Tür hat ein Freund auf ihn gewartet“, murmelte Agostina, während ihre Augen wieder zu diesem leeren Punkt hinter Wufei und Duo glitten. „Ich … kenn ihn nicht. Ich meine, ich hab ihn nicht richtig gesehen. Er stand im Schatten.“ Agostinas Akzent – L3, Arbeiterklasse – schien plötzlich klarer durch.

„Kannst du ihn beschreiben?“, fragte Duo sie vorsichtig.

Agostina drehte einen hübschen Schal in ihren Fingern. „Hab ihn nicht gut gesehen“, flüsterte sie beinahe zu sich selbst. „Er war groß, mit einem echt eckigen Gesicht. Ich meine, glaube ich. Hab ihn nicht gut gesehen. Er hatte vielleicht braune Haare und einen– einen langen, brauen, schweren Mantel… Er…“

Agostinas Augen sahen besorgt aus, als sie zu glänzen begannen. Sie schluckte geräuschvoll und sah Duo scharf ins Gesicht, während ihr die Furcht ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Hat Herb Ärger? Worum geht es hier?“

„Nichts”, antwortete Duo sanft. „Wir wollten mit Herb über was reden, was vor kurzem passiert ist, aber wenn er auf den Werften beschäftigt ist, müssen wir eben ein anderes Mal vorbeischauen. Genieß die Fiesta, Signora.“

Assisi nickte unsicher; Duo war schon zur Tür hinaus, steurte zurück auf die lauten Straßen. Als Wufei zurücksah, stand Agostina noch immer in der Tür; sie drehte den Schal, ihre blinden Augen strickt auf Punkt im Flur gerichtet, auf dem wohl Carver gestanden hatte.


End file.
